Cursed Pie?
by DarkTwistedSisters
Summary: Book 3: Dean and Sam return to Sioux Falls after they finally bring down Azazel, to keep a promise made and do what they can for the bakers that have inexplicably become part of their family. But the girls can feel the hunters are keeping secrets. And suddenly Lilly is keeping secrets of her own. What are Sam and Mae going to do with Dean and Lilly? And just what is clemency pie?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Readers! Welcome to the third book in our **Bakers, Hunters and Pie** series. Our first book, **Witch Pie?** deals with our favorite hunters meeting these oc bakers and the second book, **Mourning Pie** deals with John's death and how that affected our hunters and bakers. We'd recommend reading them first :)

We hope you enjoy reading **Cursed Pie?** and if you need a fluffy pick me up, head over to **Slices of Pie** for a growing Anthology of shorts.

* * *

 **The Road so Far:**

Mae was excited every time she heard from Sam; sometimes their calls lasted for hours as they discussed the boys' cases and the goings on around Sioux Falls.

The first call came a few weeks after John's funeral. He told her all about meeting Ellen, Jo and Ash, and then he told her about the case they got while there. She shuddered as they both expressed their hatred of clowns. She smiled as she listened to him, happy the lead had turned out to be a good one.

Dean also called occasionally, all to happy to torment Mae with threats of revealing her feelings to Sam. He doesn't, simply because he's realized that Sam has a returned interest in the girl and he wants to make his brother sweat over whether she likes him back - plus it would be unsportsmanlike since he only knows of her crush because he overheard the girls talking.

As the calls continued over the year, it slowly dawns on the brothers that Mae and Lilly were genuine in their interest. When they asked how a case was going, or just how the brothers were doing in general, they sincerely wanted to know. For Dean and Sam it was a strange feeling, knowing someone else cared about them, but one they eagerly accepted. They found themselves calling the girls simply to talk. They even stopped by now and then, though another case always called them away. Dean managed to stay supplied in pies though.

One night Mae was doodling in her sketch pad, and Lilly working on a new pie recipe when a special report was issued on the national news .They watched in terror when they realized Sam and Dean were involved in a bank robbery. The two were temporarily frozen while watched the developments in horror. They eventually called Bobby in a panic, who called them Gidjits and insisted that the boys knew what they were doing. At their pleading, he came over to watch the news report with them. Both girls were enthralled with the 'bank heist' tale once they finally connected again with the brothers.

When Dean and Sam decided to take on a job in a prison (by getting themselves arrested!), they informed the sisters before beginning- just so the girls wouldn't be so alarmed if they showed up on the news again. Well, that and Lilly had given them a thorough tongue-lashing.

Things returned to a semblance of normal after that. The Winchesters would call and update Mae and Lilly on their cases and tell stories from the road. There was apparently a case where a genie was involved, but neither brother would give many specifics.

It was about this time that Lilly noticed Mae was having a hard time sleeping and woke up often throughout the night screaming. Mae never remembered the next morning though, and Lilly was almost too afraid to ask. One morning, Mae insisted on calling Sam, fearful that something had happened to him. He didn't answer, and it's was several days before the brothers got back to them. Mae breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Sam's voice, relieved that her nightmare had been just that; a nightmare.

And life went on...


	2. Chapter 2

Bakers, Hunters and Pies, Oh My

Book 3: Cursed Pie

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

July 2007

Lilly shoots another glare at the reflection of the woman behind her; her patience with that damn brush nearing its end. In the rare moments when she was completely honest with herself, she could admit that Regina wasn't all that bad. As long as other people, namely Mae, were around.

"Regina, knock it off. My hair is fine." She finally snaps as she shoos the woman off of her, not bothering to keep the disdain from her features.

"It's mom, or mother if you'd prefer, young lady. You promised to be on your best behavior Samara." Regina frowns at her adoptive daughter while her hands smooth the girl's clothing.

"It's Lilly. And no, Mae said I'd behave. Honestly, if I were you I'd lie and say she is me now, might save ya some embarrassment later." Lilly retorts as she drags her hand through her hair, pulling at it. "How'd I get dragged inta this again? Isn't Dale enough for you? You know I'll only end up ruinin' this for you right? Not that I don't want you to get Governor, 'cause I do. I would love for the two of you to move out of Sioux Falls, not gonna lie. I jus' don't think this is the best idea…"

"Really? Why's that?" Regina asks ignoring her daughter's concerns.

"We can have Mae leave if you'd like that reminder mother." Lilly threatens darkly.

"Lilly, leave your mom alone. We kind of have to do this." Mae speaks up at last, being pulled from her thoughts on the community garden.

"The hell we do." Lilly seethes quietly as she shoots her best friend a look of betrayal.

Regina sighs as she turns to the taller of the girls. "Elizabeth, hun, you can leave if you like. I'm sorry Samara always drags you to our family functions, but I truly do enjoy your insight on the mind of my daughter. She can be so difficult at times."

Lilly sneers at her mother's passive aggressive comments. "Regina, how many times do I need to tell you, her fuckin' name's Mae, an' I'm only here because she made me come. Also she's my lover, not your intern. We had rules for this remember? I act like the perfect daughter. You act like you're not a bitch. So far, no one's getting what they want."

Regina, arms akimbo, narrows her eyes at her daughter before turning her stern look to Mae. "Elizabeth, are you and my daughter lover?"

The moment is interrupted by a phone ringing. "Oh thank God!" Mae quickly pulls it from her pocket and snaps it open. "Hello?" She was so excited for the excuse not to answer Regina, she didn't even look to see who was calling.

The other end pops and breaks in and out for a moment before she finally hears "Hey Mae. You busy?"

"She is too my lover, Mother. Why can't you just deal with the fact I'm a total dyke?" Lilly snaps back. "And don't you dare look at my lipstick lover like that! You're not intimidating her to lie about the deep love we share. We scissor-" Lilly belts out before Regina clamps her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"Will you shut up? The press will eat this up." Regina hisses in her ear.

Mae is floored at Sam's voice. "Sam? Oh my God, are you guys ok? It's been weeks since we last heard from you. Um, give me one second." Mae can't help the worry in her tone; the two-months-old nightmares about Sam dying horribly are suddenly vivid in her mind once more.

She looks over to find Lilly in her mother's death grip. "It's the guys, Lilly!" She motions for them to find a quiet place to talk.

"Sorry Mrs. O'Connell, I need to borrow her." Mae pleads as she attempts to pull Lilly from the room.

Regina maintains her grip on her daughter and quirks her perfectly maintained brow at the girl "Go take your call Elizabeth, my daughter and I need a few words in private."

Mae rolls her eyes, the action very unlike her when dealing with authority. She huffs in frustration and finds an out-of-the-way corner to continue the phone call.

"Mae are you okay?" She hears Sam asks, his voice full of concern.

She smiles, picturing the frown he was probably wearing as he asked. "Um… Well, I'm about to commit murder, or at least assault, but besides that I'm fine." Mae says, angry that she had been naive enough to believe Regina would act like a human this time.

"On who?"

"On the wannabe Governor of South Dakota." She sighs leaning against the closest wall, fingers tightening around her phone as she watches Lilly trade verbal blows with her mother.

"What? Why?"

"Because she's holding Lilly, and all the projects that I'm trying to get passed through town hall, hostage…" She rolls her eyes, resentful of the way Regina had used extortion to get Lilly to show up for these image sessions.

"WHAT?! Does Bobby know? I was calling to say we'd be there in a few days, but we can get there faster! " Sam shouts into the phone, his worried tone finally breaking through her emotional cloud.

"Oh, no- wait. Sorry. I should have said this was about Lilly's mom first. She's trying to move up the political ladder. Oh yay! I'm super excited to see you guys, when you getting back?" Mae asks, shifting her focus from the scene in front of her to the phone conversation.

"Lilly's mother is holding Lilly hostage because she wants to become the Governor?" Sam tries to clarify.

"Yes. Typical O'Connells. So when are you guys getting in? Are you both okay?"

"Are you guys together? She's not getting' hurt is she? Is she really bein' held hostage?" Dean yells from the background.

"Well it's real enough, she's got Lilly in a headlock as we speak. Not very Madam Mayor if you ask me..." Mae says dryly, "I guess she can't tell when Lilly's goading her. It's just wonderful."

"But you're both okay?" Sam continues to coax while putting the phone on speaker.

"As okay as we can be. She's kinda extorting us to be here, well for Lilly to be here, but yeah…"

"Right, well. We should be there in two days. We've missed you both," He says, his voice suddenly sounding more cheerful. "But it sounds like you're a bit tied up right now."

"That's great! We actually have a surprise for the two of you… Oh she hasn't tied Lilly up since she was eighteen."

"Mae, please tell me you're joking." Sam asks, his tone concerned all over again.

"Uhh, well… would it make you feel better if I said I was?" Mae responds, attempting to turn the comment into a joke.

"What th'FUCK d'ya mean by that?" Dean yells in the background, his own concern clear in his tone.

Mae turns as she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, I will lock you both in the basement right now, if you can't go talk some sense into that obstinate girl."

"Whaa…" Mae looks over at Lilly, stunned by the Mayor's new attitude, only to see her friend grinning triumphantly arms crossed defiantly.

"Mae, who was that? Did she just threaten you?" Sam asks, worry and confusion waring in his voice.

"Sprinkles. Gotta go. Sorry. Bye." Mae rushes off the phone, clicking it shut.

"Really, Regina? What could she have done to warrant that threat?" Mae asks staring at the woman, frustrated. "Shouldn't you be the adultier adult here?"

"She threatened to ruin my campaign. Honestly Elizabeth, I'd think you would want those permits more than this." Regina snaps.

Mae rolls her eyes and walks over to her disheveled friend. "Lilly, come on we are leaving. I'm so sick of this. I'd rather lose the community garden and class permits than deal with your ... Mother for one more moment."

Lilly quirks her brow in response. "She can't do that Mae. Is that what she told you? She's mayor, sure, but there is way too much happening right now and she knows I'd really fuck her campaign if she tried." She turns to her mother, all serious now that she understood what was going on. "Silly harpy, I'd been wondorin' what th'fuck she had been dangling over your head."

"Regina. One photo shoot, one interview. That's it, so choose wisely. Also don't threaten my friends, or so help me Gods I truly will run this thing into the ground. Trust me, won't be hard. I'm sure you can make up some lie about why we aren't there, you're good at that remember?" Lilly threatens bitterly, briefly remembering all the other times the woman had lied about her to save her own face.

Regina just glares at the girls, frown firmly stamped on her face, before huffing and turning away from them, irritation at her daughter at an all time high.

.2.

Sam and Dean stare at the phone for a few moments after it disconnected.

"Sprinkles?" Dean asks confused.

"I thought she was joking, but maybe that was a call for help? I have no idea what just happened. Think we should call Bobby?" Sam asks while still holding his phone open.

"Definitely, that was weird even fer them. Someone said 'lock in a basement'. How do those girls find so much trouble in one little town?" Dean groans.

"Maybe it's part of the curse? Think we can be there sooner?" Sam asks as he dials Bobby's number.

Dean speeds up significantly, "Baby can sure try."

.3.

The girls spend the next morning training some new members of their bakery staff. Lilly sporting a black eye and busted lip courtesy of spending one too many minutes with their new delivery driver.

"I think I'm going to stop training people. I'm not cut out for this 'people' thing." She groans suddenly. "Speakin' of people when is that Regina's shitastic interview again? Fuck...It's tomorrow isn't it? I really just want this week to be over. Honestly." Lilly says as she places her face to the table.

"Who knew it would take so many people to replace us everyday…" Mae says as she rubs her friend's back, understanding her current mood perfectly. "Yes tomorrow, but at least you'll be done. We still have to hire a few more crew though..."

"People now a days, I swear. No work ethic. And he cried about it. He actually cried. Like a bitch, after you interceded." Lilly snarks, albeit a bit grumbly.

"He felt awful about it. He was very surprised that we let him keep his job." Mae points out, frustrated once again that the job had forced them to split up briefly. "I was only gone for a minute."

"Fuck that, I'd spent all that time trainin'im, wasn't lettin' that go ta waste, thank you very much. Plus, he hit like a bitch." She rants, done with the whole training thing. "It's time for one of the minions to start training. Oooo, like an assistant manager or something? Anything so I don't have to do it."

"We could go ahead and promote someone to assistant manager, we could even make someone a manager, or hire someone. We could just be the owners. We could set our own days to work, and give all the day to day responsibilities away." Mae agrees, smiling at the thought of not doing the mundane paperwork anymore.

"Yes, yes, I'm liking our idea here." Lilly smiles, thinking for a moment. "This way you don't have to worry about people drooling all over you while you're training. Plus, I know you hate doing all the paperwork and let's face it, I'd rather get punched in the face several times instead of doing it."

"Lilly! That's not funny!" Mae chastises her friend.

"Who's laughing? I'd literally rather get punched in the face. I'm being serious."

Mae sighs, "So, now that's taken care of, didn't you have something else we had to do before we could go home?"

"I dunno? Did I?…. Oh shit balls, Regina wants us over to talk about some shit for the community projects. Joy. We can skip if you wanna." Lilly says not really wanting to make her friend spend time with her family. "But I know how gung-ho you are about that shit, an' well, this is the easiest means for it. You know how much them kids are looking forward to working with you in a garden." She sneaks in trying to persuade her friend. "Damn, even I don't really wanna do this, but I really wanna get the classes going. And it's not like they're absolutely horrible, it's just… priorities. Yeah, my 'rents aren't horrible, they jus' have skewed priorities."

Mae pouts at her friend before rolling her eyes. "You're right. Let's get going."

"Come on Mae, Regina isn't that awful. She tries at least, ya know...somewhere...I'm sure." Lilly says with a shrug as the two of them eventually get up and leave the shop. Out of everyone Mae could possibly hate being around, why does it have to be Regina? She gets along well enough with Dale. Eh. Whacha gonna to do?

"That's not her trying. That's you in denial. And stop, she's manipulative." Mae snorts in derision as both girls settle into their car.

The trip is silent for the duration of the ride. When they finally pull up to the house Lilly and Mae both exhale as they look to the roof of the car.

"Here, you always get cold in there." Lilly says, searching behind the seats. "Take this." She adds, tossing a mass of black fabric in Mae's face.

Mae holds up Lilly's old thick hoodie. "Weren't you looking for this a while ago?"

"Yeah, I forgot I left it in here in for emergencies." Lilly shrugs.

"Thanks." She smiles, draping it awkwardly over her arm.

"Let's just get this done." Lilly sighs at last as both girls exit the vehicle.

"Lilly! Mae! It's great to see you two." Comes a boisterous voice from behind them. Dale emerges and pats both girls on the back.

"Sup Dad?" Lilly rolls her eyes at her adoptive father's behavior. He always looks looked a kicked puppy when she called him 'Dale'. Plus it pissed off Regina so much, Lilly felt it was totally worth it.

"Hey Mr. O'Connell, we're doing fine." Mae says with a sweet smile.

"Whoa, come on now, I keep telling you to call me Dale." He says to Mae with a rakish grin, losing it when his eyes finally land on his daughter, shooting her a reproachful look. "Lilly another fight? Really? Your mom's not going to be happy about this."

"Well, I guess it's a good that I don't care." Lilly says flippantly waving the man off as she grabs Mae by the elbow and starts escorting her to the house.

"Don't start Lilly, you know how important this is to your mother." Dale chides, as the three of them walk back up to the house.

"Regina, the kids are here!" Dale yells up the stairs once he closes the door behind them, then looking to his daughter. "You might want to bring the make-up bag with you. She's got another shiner."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you got here early. We still have time to get you in a proper dress and get OH MY GOD SAMARA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Regina yells, after coming to the banister and getting a look at her daughter.

"Not happening. I don't do dresses. You know that." Lilly responds calmly ignoring her parent's outburst.

"Oh God, we need the makeup artist." Regina pulls out her phone and dials.

"Not Tina. She's so damn obnoxious. I'll be fine." Lilly says as she plops down on the couch rather rudely followed by a more courteous Mae.

"What do you mean fine? Jesus Samara, you promised one photo shoot and one interview! I will lock you up for safe keeping, I swear it. Damn it Dale, talk to your daughter, this is ridiculous." Regina spits out as she waits for her call to connect.

"Yes Tina, this is Regina, it's an emergency, no not me, yes it's Samara. Girl can't stay out of a fight for more than an hour. I know. Yes. Yes. Great see you soon. Love you too darling. Bye." She turns to look at the girls. "Dale, maybe we should call Dr. Carlson to come out and look at her lip. Oh, I mean Dr. Scotsmen."

Mae stiffens slightly at the mention of her father, her heart hammering in her chest.

Lilly just groans as she reaches her hand out to lace her fingers with Mae's. "Sorry Mae."

"Don't worry about it Lilly. I know how she can be." Mae responds quietly.

"Mom. You know he passed away right? I feel like you do this shit just to be a bitch." Lilly says sternly." Seriously. I don't need a fucking doctor. You're over reacting. Can we get this over with yet?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Dear. I forgot he was your Father." Regina says carelessly.

"Really? You've only fuckin' known her family for fuckin' twenty plus years, you went to his damn funeral. Oh my Gods could you be anymore cunt-y? And then you raised the cunt-bar again, my fuckin' apologies. I didn't mean it as a challenge. Thoth Regina, NASA can't even touch that shit. Amun-fucking-Ra, at this point it's fuckin' reachin' Naboo." Lilly spits out furiously, taking a threatening step forward.

"Right, right. Down to business, as usual." Dale says in an attempt to recover the situation. He gathers two Manila envelopes for the girls their names written on each haphazardly. "In there you will find the outlines for both of the community outreach programs. We just need you both to read over them and sign the dotted lines. I'm so happy you're both helping Regina like this. We couldn't have gotten two better volunteers." He smiles at them happily, putting two pens on the coffee table. He tries to coax Lilly to take a seat once more.

"Seriously you two? Don't act like you're doin' us a favor. This was Mae's brain baby and we all know you just went along with it cause it fits your image at the moment. Stop being so fuckin' shitty. This's why I never visit you guys." Lilly corrects them coldly, rolling her eyes in frustration and resuming her seat next to Mae.

"This was definitely a shared idea; Mae may have come to us with a proposal, but your father and I cleaned it up and did all the legwork to get it official. We could have set up a committee to delegate this…" Regina glares as Lilly interrupts.

"Fuck you it was. Cause that's your jobs. Literally. One of you works as a town official and the other found the property. You literally got paid for your so called leg work so lay off. I don't know why I even came here. You coulda just mailed this shit. Need anything else Mother Dearest or can I just see you tomorrow?" Lilly all but snarls at her mother, defensive on her friend's behalf, when a thought hits her. "Why is there a fuckin' make up artist comin' here in an hour?"

"Oh, just a family shoot." Regina replies coolly ignoring her daughter's other statements.

"What?" Lilly asked in outrage.

"Well I figured since you would already be here…" Regina responds cooly; looking expectantly at her daughter.

"Fuck no. Are you kidding? No. I can't believe you two tricked us like this. I feel like we've talked about this. Dad, did you know about this?" Lilly demands angrily.

Mae just rubs at her temples thinking about how long of a day this was turning out to be. Her only redeeming thought was knowing the Winchesters would be here soon… She was excited to show them what they had done to the upstairs guest bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

4.

"This is a private event for the O'Connells." Regina's personal assistant informs Mae; her tone dripping with disdain. She stops her by the arm as she was following Lilly into Regina's office. "You're not allowed in."

"What? You don't understand, I need to be in there. Lilly needs me." Mae responds in frustration feeling the need to rip out the extensions of the woman in front of her. She takes a breath to steady herself, knowing it wasn't this woman's fault; she was just following Regina's direction.

"Hey Satan's helper, you're new so I'll let it slide this time, but, yeah... She's with me. Hence us walking in together. So move outta the way and let her in. Now." Lilly demands as she pulls Mae back from the woman and into the room, shooting a glare at the woman.

Regina glares at her PA as she just stares back lost and apologetic. "That's ok Elizabeth, you can just stand there by the door. We need to have nice wide angles for the pictures."

"Honestly mother, I can't see why my fiance can't be in my photo with me. I thought you were a Democrat…" Lilly responds smoothly a smile curving her lips, as her eyes seethe with challenge.

"Samara, you know this family is full of conservative Republicans; she's joking everyone. She thinks she's cute." Regina smiles over at the photographer.

"Yes, but America promises the right to pursue happiness. Catch up with the times mother." She responds bitingly. Both O'Connell woman are completely apathetic to how uncomfortable the rest of the room's occupants were becoming.

"Lilly, let's just try to get this done quickly for her. We still have a few things to do at the house before they get here." Mae pleads, feeling the room's discomfort.

"Fine. Sorry, Babe." Lilly says with a wink, doing her best Dean impression as she pecks her on the cheek.

Mae blushes at Lilly's antics and leans back against the wall she turns to an uncomfortable Dale. "This is going to be the longest three of hours of my life, we just got here, and they're already baiting one another." She murmurs loud enough for his ears only, resigning herself to her fate. She smiles politely when he just nods, his demeanor radiating his defeat.

"Alright let's get this over with." Lilly grumbles turning her back to Mae, as she and her father join Regina around the desk for what was sure to be the worst fake poses ever.

The time drags along as the family does several poses and then the photographer calls for a break. He uploads the digital photos from one camera onto his laptop and changes out the film in the other.

"That means it's time to change clothes too." Regina says with a smile.

"Nope. I'm straight, well not sexually straight, but certainly straight on this. I've got things to see and that wonderful girl to seduce, so I'm out.

Oh, out of the closet as well." Lilly responds cheekily, as her hands cradle the back of her head in a careless manner.

Mae starts laughing and even Dale needs to cover his smile, amused by his daughter's antics.

"Oh, we all think that's so funny Miss Samara. I think I know how to speed this along." Regina huffs in frustration.

"Wonderful. I'm so happy to hear you approve Regina. Obviously I need to give in to my basic urges and finally get that sex change. I've always felt like a man trapped in a woman's body. You're such an understanding mother." Lilly responds with a smirk.

Mae watches in confusion as Regina walks straight up to her. "Excuse us Elizabeth, but you're being a distraction." Mae protests as Regina grips her upper arm roughly and jerks her towards the door.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal. This is discrimination! Let her go Regina. Come on, I'm the problem! Can't I go too?" Lilly snarls moving to intercede but is caught by her mother's PA.

"Hey, let me go. Get off me, Regina. Lilly!" Mae starts shouting, dragging her feet and twisting her arm. She lets out a small squeak of pain as Regina's nails bite into her arm as she squeezes it tighter. However Lilly's hoodie kept her from digging her claws into her forearm. "Ow, and Lilly calls me the harpy."

"Regina, dear, perhaps that's not the best idea." Dale chimes in, rushing over to his wife; his face drawn up in worry. His hand coming up to stroke her arm, as if to calm a wild beast.

"Well, it's part of the deal now Samara." Regina says, ignoring her husband's worry and the protests of the struggling girl in her grip. "It's for your own good. Go on home Elizabeth. Goodbye." Regina says, pushing Mae outside the room, locking the door behind her.

At the sound of the click Lilly closes her eyes. "Well that wasn't a good idea…" She speaks softly as she counts the people in the room. Five. Five people in a locked room. This is going to go wonderfully… I should just break that camera now..."Great job Regina, you go ahead and change first- actually give the photographer something interesting to shoot. Thought we were Conservative?"

"Hey, what the hell! Let me back in. You can't keep her in there, she's an adult you psycho." Mae continues to shout, beating uselessly at the door.

Dale rubs Regina's arm and soothingly says "I think she's right dear." But Regina just shrugs off her husband storming towards the rack of clothes in a rage.

"Shut it Dale." Regina snaps ignoring both of her family members as she starts looking through jackets for them. "We'll just change blazers." She haughtily decrees and throws a tie at Dale. "You, change your tie!" She snaps.

"Mae should come back in." Lilly says as she holds up her hands defensively. "This isn't going to go the way you want Regina. We should listen to your daughter and husband, and open the door." Lilly says, her tone nearly pleading as the PA's fake nails begin digging into her arm.

"Lilly, get out of there!" Mae screams in panic, still beating on the door.

Lilly smiles sweetly at the people in the room, noting their confused faces slowly contorting to looks of disgust. She sighs, unable to figure a way out of the situation. "Working on it…" She calls back pleasantly.

Mae stops her pounding and leans an ear to the door, listening intently.

"Samara, knock it off and finish the shoot. Why does everything have to be such a fucking hassle with you? Jesus, Dale and I give you everything and you can't even do this one simple thing? You ungrateful bitch. No wonder you were put up for adoption." Regina hisses into her daughter's ear as she grabs her by the arms and rips her out of her PA's grip throwing her into the photographer's backdrop.

At the sound of things breaking and the subsequent shouting, Mae starts flinging herself into the door, attempting to break it down like all the heroes in the books do. "Not good, shit shit shit, not good. Fuck that hurt."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm a shit kid, I agree. Now, I should just go." Lilly huffs out as she begins untangling herself from the poles and cloth.

"Lilly!" Mae screams again, tears of anger and frustration pouring down her face.

"It's cool Mae, I got this." Lilly yells back only to be struck in the face by her mother's PA. Sighing she looks around the room for a friendly face, and isn't shocked when she notices every one looking rather pissed.

"This, this is why I don't leave the house. Fuck me… Look, Regina, Dale, other people I don't really know, I think maybe we should talk this out." Lilly says as she backs into a corner nearest the window; she contemplates how best to handle this situation when the photographer swings his tripod at her, the camera flying off of it and hitting the wall. "Well look at that, no reason for me to stay now." She points out flippantly, even after she held back a scream.

"Bitch, why can't you ever just behave yourself?" Her father roars as he lunges, grabs a handful of her hair and slams her head into the drywall cracking it. She gets hit by a blow to her stomach. "Real nice mother." Lilly snaps as she notices who had snuck in that shot.

"Okay guys seriously, I think someone should- Oh Gods!" Lilly begins but is cut off as a pair of scissors flies by her face, barely missing it. "Thank Gods for shit aim. Regina, ya need a new PA. This one can't even use office supplies properly." Lilly scoffs. "Okay. So five against one… This is totally fair…"

"Hey Mae! How's it coming?" Lilly yells as she elbows her father in the ribs trying to get him to let go of her hair. I really shoulda got a haircut, seriously… She thinks as she feels something slice into her side. "Fuck. What the hell was that? Gods! Give a bitch some warning before ya shove things inta her."

"Dirty lesbian." Someone snarls under their breath as she feels her head collide with the wall again; two people grab her arms and start pulling on her as if she were some toy that they were fighting over.

"Let go of me! You fuckin' idiots." Lilly snarls as she tries to find purchase, but only succeeds in tripping herself; Dale, the photographer and makeup artist fall over each other, landing on top of her and still lashing out.

When her body collides with the floor she hears a sickening crunch. Excruciating pain fills her as she looks down to see her wrist at an awkward angle. Well that's not good. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she quickly kicks off the people on top her, scrambling back to the wall beneath the window.

She frowns as she sees the rage etched in their faces and does her best to decipher the repeated plinks unsure of where they were coming from or who, in the currently-spinning room, was doing it. Suddenly one of the people grab her by her broken wrist causing her to scream out shrilly.

Lilly literally has no idea what happens when she feels someone grab her hair as another elbows her in the shoulder causing her good arm to become just as useless, another scream ripped from her without permission. Dislocated? Definitely dislocated…. She thinks as the sound of glass breaking echoes around the room and shards of glass cascade around her. "That's oddly comforting." She sighs before she turns to see what had just happened.

.5.

Mae continues to slam herself against the door until she's out of breath. She grips her shoulder painfully, rolling her eyes at her realization breaking down a door sounded so much easier in books. She then takes the time to look around the hall for anything she can use to break the door. Finding nothing, she smacks a palm against the door in frustration.

Mae suddenly takes off, rushing her way through the O'Connell's residence, to the front door. Once outside she runs around looking for the right set of windows. A groan escapes her lips when she realizes the room she needs is located where the ground drops away, revealing part of the basement. She thinks of Sam's height wistfully, knowing her task was not going to be easy.

She runs through the bushes, ignoring the scrapes and tears at her legs as the thorns from the O'Connell's plants catch at her. She jumps, the windows just in her grasp, pulling herself up by the forearm to look in the room. She takes a deep breath, wishing she hadn't hurt herself with the repeated, futile attempts to breach the office door.

A quick peek inside makes her heart go cold. She lets go and falls to the ground in a heap. Hearing the melee continuing, she begins to look around for a rock or anything she can use to break the window.

It feels like it takes forever to find one that might be up to the task, cursing the O'Connell's landscaper. "God. Who doesn't have damn rocks in South Dakota?" She mutters darkly.

Finally finding something, Mae takes aim and launching the rock into the thick glass, groaning as it bounces off.

"Are you fucking serious?! She's a mayor not a president. What the fuck is up with this glass? This must be cause she's a damn vampire, and this keeps out the UV's." She snaps, repeatedly picking up the rock and hurling it at the window. Cursing in frustration as pieces begin chipping off. Putting more and more energy into it as she curses the architect of the stupid house. The awkward angle starting to strain her muscles and her shoulder pain becoming harder to ignore with each throw.

It's Lilly's scream that gives her the strength needed to finally pitch the rock completely through as the glass shatters. Without a thought for herself, she carelessly scrambles up the wall, pulling herself up to the window again and cuts her palm and forearm on the broken pane.

Ignoring the pain, Mae shimmies her way through the broken window, grateful that she spent a majority of her life climbing trees. "Oh thank God, Lilly!" Relief floods her at the sight of her sister, looking worse for wear. She lands on the floor next to her with a grunt of pain. Mae pulls a large shard of glass out of her stomach with a wince, glad that she had still been wearing Lilly's hoodie. "That's a problem for later." She mumbles, dropping the bloodied glass to the floor.

"Sup Mae?" Lilly sputters through her bloody nose, finally able to shake off her captors due to Mae's calming presence.

"Not much, went for a walk. You?" Mae grimaces, noting the blood pouring from Lilly's nose and the odd angle of her wrist. "Ready to see Bobby?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Cool," Lily says with a slight nod of her head. "Yeah, I think we are just about wrapped up here…" Lilly says with a forced smile as she ignored the people looking around in confusion, and disbelief.

Mae plucks a chip of glass from her palm before she stands. She turns to hold out her least injured hand to Lilly.

"Oh Lilly dear what happened? I'm so sorry!" Regina asks as she goes to hug her daughter only for Lilly to hold up her left hand.

"Don't… Fucking. Even." She heaves in response as she lets Mae help her up. "Fuck this." She leans on Mae for support and both girls take their leave from the room, exiting through the previously locked door.

Just then Mae's phone starts ringing.

"Ignore it. Till we are out of this shithole please. The stupid shop can wait." Lilly snaps as she does her best to swallow the pain of her newly accrued wounds. "Amun Ra! If they burned it down I'm firing all of them. How are you?" She asks as she limped her way towards their car.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry it took forever to get to you. Let's get to the car." Mae whispers, ignoring her phone.

"Yay… can't wait." Lilly bites out through gritted teeth.

"Anything too horrible?" Mae does her best to support her pale friend as they walk.

"Nah, just superficial damage… how are you miss 'climbs through glass'?" Lilly lies as she leans against the car. "You might have to drive though…" She says, limping to the passenger side.

"Home and then call Bobby?" Mae asks moving around to the driver's side getting in.

"Reminds me of the good ol' days, this shit does. And sounds fan-fucking-tastic." Lilly says doing her best not to show the pain she's in as she opens the door with some difficulty sliding into the passenger seat gingerly.

The phone starts ringing again. Mae pulls the phone out of her pocket with a groan and passes it to Lilly. She pulls onto the road.

"Oh for fucks sake, do we need to train them to wipe their own asses? 'Cause I totally don't get paid enough for that." Lilly growls as she snaps her friends phone open groaning in pain even with such a simple action. "What the fuck do you retards want now? Seriously, we don't pay you idiots to call Mae every time the oven beeps." Lilly all but snarls into the receiver totally not in the mood for their needy employees at the moment.

"Technically, you don't pay us at al-"

"Tex. Shit." Lilly interrupts having forgotten about the brothers in the daze she was in. Her head must've smacked that wall harder than she had thought.

"S'great t'hear yer voice too Hufflepuff. Your phone isn't on by the way. Where the fuck're you guys? An' are you really being held hostage?" Dean demands.

"My phone… Are you fucking shitting me? Damn it. That's the third one this month…. Hostage? No a'course not. Mae, here..." Lilly says while gingerly handing the phone to Mae biting her lip at the painful movement. "Haven't seen them for months, get my ass handed to me, they show up… Really?… Fuck this." She mumbles petulantly to herself even as she starts mentally cataloging her injuries.

"You might actually need a hospital this time Lilly. What are you- Hello?" She pulls the phone to her good shoulder.

"Why's she gonna need a hospital Mae?" Dean growls through the phone.

"Let's just go home, I'll sleep it off." Lilly responds going to shrug, but hisses in pain rather loudly at the attempt. Seriously? Why the fuck did I just try doing that...I just added that to the list.

"Uhhh… Okay. So, where are you guys? Almost here?" Mae spurts out in a panic, her throat sore harshing her voice.

"No, we are here. Why does Lilly need a hospital Mae?" She hears Dean growl into the phone.

"Oh, okay. That's great. I guess we'll see you later then. Be safe." Mae responds awkwardly, letting the phone fall from her shoulder, her adrenaline finally starting to give out.

Lilly looks at her friend, eyebrow raised, smirk firmly in place as she starts giggling hysterically. "Oooh you're gonna be in so much trouble!" She gets out between bursts of laughter, knowing somewhere in the back of her head that the laughter meant something.

"What!? Why? Why am I getting in trouble?" Mae asks, concentrating very hard on driving.

"You hung up on him…" She giggles through the pain. "Oh Gods, it hurts so much…Why'd you hang up? You… Shit Mae you're bleeding! Pull over and let me drive! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lilly snaps noticing her sister's injuries for the first time. The blood dripping down her hair line. The deep ragged scrapes along her arms. Her eyes growing in concern as she notes a darker stain pooling in the stomach of the old glass speckled hoodie.

"Look who's talking. All I did was bash in a window. Oh and crawl through it. What the hell happened to you? You look like you got put through a wall. And I'm fine, I can drive. Just shush." Mae exclaims voice tinged in disbelief at her friend's audacity.

"Well one of us is used to it… I had a family photo shoot, duh. What did you do? Try breaking the glass with your head first?" Lilly says defensively, eyes still watching her friend with concern, even as she teases her.

"No, I tried to break the door with my shoulder though, that was fun for a second. And that glass. I think your mom's a vampire, or is worried about snipers." Mae giggles, now on the verge of hysterics.

"Well it obviously didn't go too well Harpy, why didn't you just scream at the glass? Your shrill voice would've cracked it quicker." Lilly continues, attempting to keep them both talking, not altogether convinced that Mae was capable of driving.

"Really Lilly? Because if I recall correctly you were the one screaming… I've never heard you scream like that… You sure you're okay?" Mae asks shrilly, her voice still cracking a bit.

"Course. Fine. Never better. Are you sure you didn't shriek at the glass? Yer voice sounds horrible. " Lilly grins, ignoring the pain in her lip as she did so.

"Your face sounds horrible!" Mae quips back childishly. She giggles at her own joke. "We should call Bobby. Though he'll probably kill us too. We're going to need help." Mae says, taking in deep breaths between bouts of giggles.

"Let's just get home first. We'll decide after that." Lilly orders, ready to drug Mae and just sleep it all off.

Mae had never been happier to see the turn off for home before. With all the adrenalin wearing off, Mae was beginning to find even the act of breathing to be painful. She turns to look at Lilly, knowing she had to be feeling worse and wondering, not for the first time, how she managed to stay so calm and act like nothing was wrong.

"Do you think they are here?" Lilly asks trepidation filling her tone, from her reclined position.

"Um yes… yes I do" Mae responds pulling next to the empty Impala.

"I say we go to the bakery…" Lilly suggests, not really feeling the want nor desire to go face the Winchesters at this particular moment

"Uhhh…" Mae struggles to find words as she watches Sam and Dean, a phone held between them, bear down on them, as another car pulls up behind them… " I can't back out. Oh, look it's Bobby."

A/N: Hey Readers! We can't wait to hear your thoughts; so don't forget to review. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mae sighs as she looks over the stern faces staring back through the windshield. "We're boxed in. Sam and Dean are waiting and Bobby is getting out of his car too." She whines "I don't want to be in trouble."

Lilly exhales deeply as she tries to make herself more comfortable. She points across the yard. "Make a break and gun it."

"No, I don't want to drive on my garden!" Mae sobs as she sneaks her hand over the door to push down on the lock with a soft 'Click'.

"Well too fuckin' bad; I don't want to talk to people at this particular moment. So you-" Lilly stops mid sentence as her door is ripped open. She opens one eye to see a snarling Dean. "Oh come on! I haven't even been here long enough ta piss ya off! _And_ Mae's right there! This isn't even fair! "

The door next to Mae rattles as Sam attempts to open it. "Mae open this door, now." Sam says through the door, his face set in concern as he eyes her injuries. "What the Hell happened to you?"

Mae leans back in her seat, shaking her head at Sam as she gasped for air. "Lilly," She says, her head rolling away from Sam to plead with her sister, "Tell them I just panicked, I didn't mean to hang up, why didn't you lock your door?" Mae says in a shaky voice. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"She panicked. I wish I had locked my door." Lilly deadpans as she does her best to move away from the very pissed looking Winchester.

"Don't even try it." Dean all but snarls at Lilly as he hits the car's unlock button for Sam to grab Mae. "We heard you talking. You didn't hang up." Dean says, snapping his own phone shut.

"Noooo," Mae meeps and goes to re-lock her door but Sam is quicker.

Lilly stiffens at Dean's tone, but is too injured to try to do anything to get away from the seething man standing next to her. "Oh, did you hear that Mae, you're not in trouble. You forgot to hang up." She says, disbelief dripping in her voice.

"Oh." Mae says as she starts giggling between deep breaths.

"She's going to start having a panic attack soon… Someone should do something about that…Also she's bleeding a lot..." Lilly says looking over towards Mae with concern, feeling very detached.

Sam gently pulls the bleeding and hyperventilating Mae from the car. He turns back and looks to Bobby, motioning that they need him. "Just breathe Mae, I've got you." He whispers, attempting to sooth her though he's anything but calm when he sees the amount of blood smeared around a dozen or so visible cuts on her face and visible through rips in the hoodie she was wearing. He settles her better against his chest and begins walking towards the house.

"Lilly, we can't help Mae unless we get you inside with her." Dean states as calmly as he can.

Lilly reaches over to pull the key out of the ignition, biting her lip to keep the moan of pain from passing her lips and hands the keys to Dean. "Nah I'm straight. I can just chill here. I'm fine." She shrugs, leans back in her chair, closes her eyes and attempts to will her stomach to stop turning.

"Yeah, okay." Dean says, pulling her into his arms. He kicks the door shut and starts walking with Sam to the house.

Lilly tries to bite back her scream but the minute he gets to the stairs it escapes, causing Dean to pause mid-stride. Concern for the girl washes over him; especially when he feels her fingers digging into the material of his shirt, reaching for comfort and going as far as shoving her face against his chest.

Dean couldn't keep the thoughts from racing through his mind, a million unanswered questions. He wondered who the hell hurt them, both of them at that? Where the hell had they been? What the hell happened to make Lilly seek comfort, she wasn't the type of person to want or need it... The list kept getting longer every minute he thought about it.

Mae looks around wildly when Lilly screams. "Shhh, it's okay." Sam coaxes, trying to calm her down.

"Damn-it, sorry. Almost there." Dean says. "Just, hang in there."

"Fuck off! I'm fine." Lilly bites out even as her grip on him tightens.

"Got anything for pain Bobby? She's needin' it pretty bad." He turns slightly to let Bobby see her.

"Th'hell'd ya girls get in'ta this time?" Bobby demands, looking her over.

"Mae's worse." Lilly mumbles into Dean's shoulder not really feeling up to looking at anyone, afraid of the judgment she'd find there.

"Wanna try again?" Bobby says, opening the door for the boys.

Lilly clears her throat and repeats it again, this time sounding at least an iota believable.

"I'm _not_ worse! I just took on a door and a window. I may have lost to the door, but at least I won against the window. There were like five people in that room, FIVE! And it took me forever to get that damn window to break. That glass was thick as fuck. And who doesn't have rocks in their yard? That door though…" Mae rambles hysterically, sobbing as she draws in breath.

"See? Worse…" Lilly mumbles; Mae's hysteria-induced harpy screeches making her migraine pound.

"Let's agree that neither of you should be up and doing anything for a bit and call it even." Sam attempts to reason.

Lilly humphs in derision but is honestly just not up to arguing, that alone worrying the other occupants in the room more than anything she could have said.

Mae even strains against Sam to get a better look at her, concerned. "Dean has her, and Bobby's with her. It's going to be ok." He whispers, working to keep his voice calm for her.

Mae nods, closing her eyes as she just wraps her left hand, the one that didn't hurt like hell, into his shirt, glad to have something to cling to as she drowned in another wave of anxiety.

Sam gently lays Mae down on the couch, while Dean places Lilly on the coffee table. He takes off his jacket and rolls it up, placing it under her head in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

"Ok Gidjits, what the hell happened? Talk while we work." Bobby says as he puts a bag on the floor next to Lilly. He pulls out two syringes and a bottle of liquid.

"What's that?" Lilly asks Bobby.

"Morphine. You Gidjits need sumthin' for pain. Yer gunna need stitches." Bobby replies as he fills a syringe and hands it to Dean.

"Don't give that to Mae. It'll make her sick." She doesn't even feel the prick of the needle when Dean plunges it into her arm.

"She's going to need something." Sam says, looking up from his quick inspection.

"First aid kit. I labeled it Harpy Pain Killer."

"Go get it boy, I've got 'er. Gotta wait for the morphine ta kick in anyway." He watches Dean rush to the kitchen before he turns back to Lilly. He gives her a stern look. "What happened?"

Lilly's eyes shut as the adrenaline drains, yawning widely. "Nothing much. Just you know…stuff." She says rather sluggishly as she nuzzles into the jacket under her head and tries to get more comfortable.

Bobby turns as Dean rushes back, dropping the kit on the table before he resumes his place by Lilly. He digs around the kit until he finds the bottle she's talking about. "Shot work for this?"

Lilly nods. "Dosage on bottle."

Bobby quickly fills the remaining needle and passes it to Sam who immediately administers it to Mae; She relaxes almost instantly.

"Hey Lilly, is it cool if we avoid your mom for a bit? If you don't mind... I won't." Mae giggles slightly to herself, happy just to be breathing normal again as Sam slowly cuts the hoodie's sleeves away from her arms, carefully peeling it back.

"It's not her fault." Lilly weakly defends.

"She shoved me out of the room, very much her fault. She was trying to keep me out of the room the whole time. I don't know why your mom hates me so much, but she does."

"Eh… She was just..." Lilly pauses to yawn "Upset I wasn't taking the conversations and shoot seriously. She hates everyone. No big…"

Sam snorts, but shoots an apologetic glance at Mae. He begins pulling glass shards from her hand and arm. Memories from the last time he did this swamping him. "Mae, it's always glass with you."

"Ah," Bobby says, piecing the story together slowly.

"No big?" Dean asks, eyes wide with disbelief.

"No big. Big-big. Biggest ever. Sam, you have, pretty eyes." Mae says dreamily, smiling up at him.

"Right no big, s'not really anyone's fault. Just happens." Lilly nods her head as she tries to turn her head to see Sam and Mae but in the end, it's too much effort. "Thoth, Bobby how much ya giv'er?" Lilly asks concerned about her friend's over-sharing.

Sam smiles back at Mae, his stomach doing a strange flip. "Thanks Mae, try and get some sleep ok? I'll get you patched back up."

Mae nods, sleep and drugs already fogging her brain. "Okay, that sounds like fun. But, we have a surprise for you guys. But it's not finished yet. But it sucks that this happened, we wanted to hang out with you guys. You're probably going to have to leave soon. You always have to leave soon. I may need someone to teach me how to bust open a door, I wasn't very good at it. Will that get you guys to stay a little lon-"

At Mae's embarrassing rambling Lilly hisses out "Mae! You can just go the fuck to sleep now!"

"Don- Don't tell me what to do Lil-" Mae starts petulantly before she falls asleep mid sentence.

Sam chuckles at Mae's ramblings, smooths her hair out of her face, and continues to clean her up, cutting her out of the hoodie she was wearing. "I don't know why she was wearing a hoodie in July, but, damn, I'm glad she was. I think I'm going to be pulling glass out of her for a while."

Lilly tries to sit up remembering the wounds on her friend's stomach as panic fills her. "Her stomach Sam, check her stomach. She crawled through the fucking broken window. She's cut up there too." Pausing only when a hand pushes her good shoulder back on to the table, with a growl.

Sam looks over to the girl in concern, before looking back at Mae cutting the hoodie down the middle and lifting up her shirt with concern. He breathes a sigh of relief when he notes there's nothing too serious. "I've got it Lilly. It's not too bad. Just a few stitches, she's a heavy bleeder" He informs her and begins cleaning her stomach wounds as well.

"Sit still Gidjit, or I'll drag your ass to a damned hospital." Bobby hisses as he pulls back the heavy blazer noticing for the first time and sees the large gash in her side. "Damn it one of em' sliced her…" The old man says.

"Lilly, dammit! You shoulda said somethin'." Dean growls, his irritation with the girl palpable.

"Why?" Lilly asks, seemingly not at all concerned.

"Cause yer bleedin' ya damn Gidgit!" Bobby snaps at her.

"Ah, I had forgotten about it." Lilly responds quietly.

"Anythin' else ya've forgotten Hufflepuff?" Dean asks staring down at the girl with a stern look.

"Nope." Lilly responds flippantly, "Not that I can think of at the moment, anyways."

"So, you remember breaking this then?" Bobby asks, pointing to her wrist.

"Shit, are you sure it's broken?" Lilly asks as she moves it. "Fucking Isis sister-wife to fucking RA. Fuck!" She hisses through clenched teeth, pain shooting through her at the experimental flick.

"Why'd ya do that? Idiot!" Dean reprimanded harshly resisting the urge to shake the girl.

She grimaces, ignoring his words.

"Damn it Gidgit." Bobby huffs as he pulls out the needle and thread. "Yer ass is gonna go ta the hospital if ya try that again."

Lilly sighs "You were gonna move it either way…" She mumbles quietly in self -defense. "I'd rather just do it myself…. This is dumb."

"Anythin' else wrong with you?" Dean demands as Bobby begins the arduous process of stitches.

"Um, my shoulder… It may have gotten dislocated, but it's kinda hard ta tell…My ribs might be bruised as well, not sure…." Lilly responds resisting the urge to shrug her shoulder, and instead chooses to blow her bangs out of her eyes.

Dean curses to himself. "Seriously? Why the fuck were you even at a shoot? What shoot?"

"Regina's. She's goin' for governor." Lilly responds vaguely flinching as she feels the needle get pulled out of her side.

Dean rolls his eyes at her. "Who's that? Since when do you chill with politicians?"

"My mother, sorry." Lilly says adding an eye roll of her own.

"Ah… Well, when Bobby's done with the stitches, I'm gonna have to pop your shoulder back an' tape your ribs. Anything else hurt?" He asks staring down at the beaten girl, concern swimming in his orbs.

"Last one." Bobby says gruffly as he ties off the last stitch.

"Yay. Thanks ol' man…" Lilly mumbles, eyes closing as she exhales deeply, feeling instant relief as the needle stops tugging at her.

"Alright. We're going to need you to sit up."

"Didn' one of ya jus threat'n me for doin' that?" She whines even as she starts to get up, resisting the urge to truly argue. Surprising both men at the table when she accepts Dean's help.

"Alright hufflepuff. S'gonna hurt. Ya want somethin' to bite on?" Dean asks as he helps her sit up and positions himself behind her.

"Nah, I'm fine… this ain't my first rodeo, Tex." Lilly responds flippantly even as the room spins around her.

"Alright, on the count of three then." Dean says softly into her ear, waiting for her affirmation. When she nods her head one hand clamps down on her shoulder as the other takes her arm. On 'one' he yanks it.

A painful wail escapes her lips as Lilly she slips out of consciousness. _"Liar."_

Not expecting her to pass out Dean's arms slip around her quickly. "Dammit. She's out." He says to Bobby causing the man to sigh.

"O'course she is. Damned Gidget, probly best she's out fer this..." Bobby says as he begins splinting her wrist. He works in silence but when he finishes he finally asks the question that had been floating around his mind since he found out the guys were coming. "Ya boys gonna tell the Gidgets bout yer expiration date?"

"No." Dean says defiantly as he scoops Lilly up and moves her over to the couch across from Mae.

"Dean, maybe we should…" Sam adds from the floor beside Mae.

"No, Sam. And it's not up for discussion." Dean responds, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Sam huffs in frustration, rolling his eyes at his stubborn brother. "Are we even going to tell them we got yellow eyes? Or about Dad?"

Dean frowns as he pulls bandages out of the kit, thinking about it before he responds. "OK, I guess… Jus' leave the other shit out." He shakes his head as he cuts off Lilly's shirt and starts wrapping her lower ribs just to be safe.

Sam shoots his brother a relieved look, "I uh, I actually agree with that. I just think that Mae would want to hear about dad."

"I think yer both idjits. Ya should tell them girls. When they find out later- and they will- they're gonna raise a new type of Hell, the kind none a'us are equipped fer neither." Bobby adds as he finishes packing away the first aid kit.

"Or they're going to wanna help, an' I ain't havin' their blood on my hands." Dean snaps.

"If you hadn't made that stupid deal this wouldn't even be a problem." Sam responds, still pissed at his brother's deal.

"Yeah, and where would that leave you, asshole?" Dean growls back, equally pissed.

"How's Mae?" Bobby asks, interrupting the boys' bitch fit.

"Uh, lots of cuts and bruises, though only the one on her stomach needed stitches, and a dislocated shoulder." Sam responds clinically, his heart heavy as he thinks about all the damage he had tended.

Bobby shakes his head. "Every time that woman is involved Lilly comes home lookin' like a prizefighter and Mae looks drained. This though, I mean, what th'Hell'd Mae do?" He growls, thinking of the last time Regina had manipulated Lilly into a favor.

"She said she lost to a door but was able to break the window. Remember? It was right b'fore she told Sammy his eyes're pretty." Dean taunts, accentuating the word pretty and batting his lashes at his brother. He grins and shakes his head, remembering all the times he had teased Mae about her little crush on Sam; now he wondered if it had become more.

Bobby shakes his head at Dean's antics. "Ah… Well that explains that I guess…" He nods his head in acceptance as he gathers his things. "I gotta go research for a hunter down in DC. Call me if you two, well _those_ two need anythin', an' try not ta break any of their shit. I don't wan'ta 'hear bout it later. Take care'a my Gidjits."

"Yeah… Ok Bobby." Sam affirmed before he glares at his brother. "She was hopped up on whatever Lilly makes for her pain cocktail; let it go Dean."

"Awesome… Stuck babysitting. Guess it's research time, right Sammy?" Dean looks between the sleeping girls. "Should we leave em' here for now?"

Bobby snorts "Figure it out yerselves." He takes his leave locking the door behind him

Sam stares at the two sleeping girls. "I don't think we should move them. Lilly probably shouldn't be left alone. She had some head trauma right?"

"Yeah..." Dean responds thinking about the girl's injuries. "Her mom did some serious damage." He adds after a few minutes, eyebrows knit together frowning as he thinks about it.

Sam lets out a deep breath dragging his hand through his hair. "Looks like. Least it wasn't us this time. I mean, we came back here to figure out what's wrong with her, right?"

Dean nods in agreeance. The room lapses into silence as each brother gets lost in their thoughts and watching over the two unconscious girls. After a while Dean claps his hands together and gets up to retrieve the books Bobby had lent them. "Be back in a minute. I'mma go get the books. Wanna start lookin' round the house?"

Sam snaps out of his thoughts at his brothers clap. His brows furrowing. "Why do I have to be the one who invades their privacy?"

"Cause I'm older an' I called books. Sides, have you met them? They're gonna be pissed." Dean says leaning against the wall, smirking at his brother.

"Wha… Wait, what are you asking me to look for? They don't know what's wrong with them. Besides, we got a pretty good look the first time." Sam argues.

"Well maybe we missed something the first time. We didn't actually have the time to be thorough, thank God. Bobby called while we were looking."

"I challenge for books!" Sam shouts, bring up his hands.

"Fine. Rock paper scissors then." Dean concedes as he also raises his hand.

"One. Two. Three…" They both say before they hold up their throw.

"Ha ha. Looks like you're the stalker." Sam laughs as he smiles triumphantly at his brother. _Every time._ He thinks as he heads out to car to go get the research material.

Dean looks down at the scissor-shaped-fingers. "Son of ah a bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck! Amun-fucking-Ra, Dean. Learn ta count, three is not one ya douchebag." Lilly groans, one hand covers her eyes while the other goes to massage her injured shoulder.

"Morning... Well, actually night I guess?" Lilly hears Mae say from somewhere behind her.

"Ugh. You're so loud." Lilly whines as she sits up, careful of her sore side and shoulder groaning as she looks down at the ghetto-rigged splint. "Well that's obnoxious." She glares at it with disdain.

"Sorry." Mae whispers, gently placing a mug down on the coffee table.

"Nah, it's cool. Just cleanin' an' bakin' are gonna be a bitch." Lilly quickly reassures her friend. "Bones take a bit longer ta heal than most things, obviously, and it's gonna be a pain in the ass."

"Well, I've got some plants that might help you with that. I should probably go find Mom's old herb bible."

"I know, but mixin' 'em and makin' the salves is gonna be a cunt." Lilly says as she tilts her head back groaning at the thought of it.

"I can do it, you'll have to talk me through a few, but I used to help Mom make stuff. I'm just much better at the growing part." Mae reminds her.

"If ya want. But it's a pain." She warns then after a moment she asks "Where's the Tweedles?"

"Cooking dinner; I, uh, I'm still kind of dizzy." Mae says, her head down.

Lilly blinks at her friend, face completely blank. "They better not ruin my kitchen." She rolls her eyes at the thought of her kitchen being invaded. "Still keeping your culinary disasters to yourself huh?" She adds, smirking at her friend's excuse for why she wasn't helping.

Mae bits her lip, her cheeks turning pink. "I offered to pay for delivery… They wouldn't hear of it." She looks around for a moment and then leans in close to Lilly, "Dean's excited to be using a 'real' kitchen." she whispers.

"Ah. Kay then… Glad they're makin' themselves at home, I guess." Lilly responds leaving that alone for now, scratching the back of her head and pointing to her broken phone on the table. "Fuck. I had forgotten bout that. I liked that model too. It was simple." She comments with a frown before turning back to Mae. "Regina and Dale didn't show up did they?"

"Not that I know of. I only woke an hour ago."

"Super. I'mma go hop in the shower. I feel disgusting, and my face still feels heavy from the make-up Satan plastered on it yesterday."

"Do you need a bag for your… ummm… cast?"

"Nah. Should have something upstairs." Lilly says nose scrunching at the thought of not washing her wrist.

"I'm going to get a shower too. Oh, we never got to finish the surprise for the guys." Mae pouts.

"Eh. Well half a gift is still better than nothing… Besides, maybe they want to pick some things out for themselves anyways." Lilly says shrugging her recently dislocated shoulder on reflex as she gets up; she pauses for a moment till the pain passed, before continuing to the stairs. Mae right behind her.

.7.

The girls meet in the hallway, feeling better. "Hey Lilly, I found one of your old phones. I even replaced your SIM card." She says with a smile, handing it to her. When her eyes land on Lilly's injured wrist she blanches. "Lilly! What the- why did you do that?"

"Uh? Shower and get a pound of make-up off my face." Lilly asks as she waves off her friend's concern, blatantly ignoring her friend's point.

"Why did you take the brace off?! It's broken. I'll go get-" Mae starts before Lilly's good hand covers her mouth.

"No. It's so unsanitary. Stop over-reacting. It's fine." Lilly says, brow quirked as she glares at her friend daring her to make a big deal out of it.

"-a better bandage." Mae frowns as she pushes away Lilly's hand, frustrated with her friend's refusal to take care of herself.

"It's fine. It'll heal without it. Besides, I'm wearing bandages already." Lilly says as she starts making her way down the stairs.

"No, you're wearing fabric strips. Not the same thing. But fine, we'll see how long this lasts." Mae says with a smug smile.

"Clean bandage strips, thank you very much. I don't like splints, they're cumbersome. I can't do anything with the damn thing on…. Wait, was that a threat?" Lilly responds, eyebrow quirked as she makes it to the bottom step.

"Hey Ladies, right this way; din-ner is sherrved." Dean says in a cheesy James Bond impression.

Lilly blushes at Dean's words and theatrics, face-palming with her good hand. What the fuck? "It smells great." she mumbles awkwardly as she heads to the kitchen. "Connery? Really?"

Mae giggles, happy that Dean was in such a great mood.

Sam rolls his eyes as he pulls a chair out for Mae.

"Thank you Sam." Mae smiles, blush spreading across the bridge of her nose.

Sam smiles down at her as he moves to get Lilly's chair.

"Touch it and die." Lilly grumbles as she gets her own seat, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Sam puts his hands up in defeat and disappears into the kitchen.

"I made cheeseburgers!" Dean says as he brings out a platter of burgers.

"And I got all the stuff to put on them." Sam adds as he brings platters of lettuce, onion slices, tomatoes, pickles, and condiments. He puts them on the table and slides into the open seat next to Mae.

"Super. They look great Dean. Thanks for cooking." Lilly says hiding her wrist under the table, as she thinks about how eating the proffered food is going to be a pain in the ass. She has to curb her urge to ask if he had cleaned up after himself.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this. Thank you very much. We would've ordered out. We owe you that at least for taking care of us." Mae says smiling to the two brothers.

"Nah, this was fun. You girls have the best kitchen. And the best food." Dean says before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"Thanks, we do our best. We went shopping when we found out you two were coming back to town." Mae smiles at Dean.

"Oh thanks." Dean replies sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the girls' gesture.

"We do our best." Lilly replies simply as she stares at the food in front of her, doing her best to get her food without drawing attention to her awkward situation, too stubborn to admit she may have made a mistake.

Mae and Sam take the time to put a few additions on their plates before taking a bite.

Mae smiles happily. "Oh sprinkles, this is delicious."

"Good job bro, you can make your favorite food." Sam teases, actually impressed with Dean; this is a skill he didn't get to show off very often. He thought back on all the meals he and his brother had shared and realized this was the first home cooked meal Dean had made for him since they were kids.

"Thank you. I know, I'm awesome." Dean says, pride in his work apparent.

They all eat happily for several minutes each consumed with their own food, as Lilly contemplates how to eat the mega-sized burger with one hand; her face was red now from frustration and embarrassment.

"Come on Lilly, I'm not a bad cook. Here." Dean grabs her burger from her plate "Seriously, try it." He shoves it at her face.

Lilly inhales deeply before blowing her hair out of her face, feeling very much like she's stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place. Her blush intensifies since she's not sure how to handle this current predicament.

"Please? Come on, you're hurtin' my feelings. Just try it." Dean starts bumping it into her lips.

Lilly realizs she was fucked, and takes a resigned bite. Chewing the food as she takes the burger from Dean carefully, she makes the decision there that him feeding her was beyond embarrassing and commits to just not putting it back down on her plate.

"So, what do you think?" He asks, watching her with wide eyes.

"It's awesome Dean. Great seasoning." Lilly mumbles face a bright red, as she swallows the admittedly delicious burger.

"Awesome! Now we should prob'ly fix yer damn wrist so ya can eat it yourself." His tone is commanding and then turns playful as he adds "Unless you want me ta feed you. Cuz, I totally will." He winks at her with a wide grin on his face.

Lilly drops her burger on the plate forgetting her previous promise to herself. Ignoring the chuckling and giggling of the other two occupants. "You tricked me you prick! That's not even fair!" She snaps her face flushing from embarrassment.

Dean laughs a deep belly laugh. "Wouldn't've had'ta, if you hadn't done somethin' stupid Hufflepuff."

Mae's giggles are cut short when she feels a sharp wave of despair from Dean. She looks from Dean to Lilly, realizing how strong the emotion had to run, since she normally wouldn't feel it with Lilly present. She's tempted to ask Dean what was wrong before thinking better of it, having no desire to 'out' her empath abilities.

"I didn't! Way ta assume shit, Cowboy." Lilly says glaring at him, refusing to accept his bullying. "Personal hygiene is not stupid!" She snaps back.

"True. It really isn't stupid to anybody but you, Dean." Sam agrees with Lilly, mostly for the opportunity to pick on his brother.

"See, the behemoth agrees." Is Lilly's surly reply.

Sam looks to Lilly with a side smile "I take your side and you thank me by calling me names?"

Lilly looks confused. "What? I was agreeing with you? Behemoth is a compliment. I wish I was tall..." Lilly defends her words and tries to back pedal; unable to pick up on his teasing.

"It's really not all it's cracked up to be." Sam says with a chuckle.

"You're like a foot taller than me, at least… I need step stools, like all the time. It's annoying…" Lilly mumbles her reasoning.

"My original point is, you need something to keep it stable, or it won't heal right. Come on, you know that Lilly." Dean attempts appealing to her very well-hidden sensible side.

"It'll be fine. It's not my first broken appendage." Lilly says dismissively.

"Yeah, so you know how much faster it will heal if taken care of properly?" Sam gently appeals too.

"Casts and splints are disgusting. They are breeding grounds for bacteria." Lilly says repressing her shudder as she thought back to the last time she was in a cast.

"So? Use disposable ones. Get creative, just take care of it. Hunters gotta get creative, I'm sure you can too." Dean smirks, going back to his food.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I highly doubt Hunter creativity is sanitary. I'll think of something. Til then, you eat your food and I'll eat mine."

Dean shrugs and takes a bite of his burger before looking to her, challenge in his eyes.

"Oh fuck you." Lilly snarls as she grabs a knife and shoves it into the burger; like a burger-sicle, biting into spitefully.

"Heeey, what did that innocent cheeseburger ever do ta you? Stabbed in the back is a shitty way to go." Dean says, mock horror in his voice.

"Just getting creative." Lilly responds smugly.

"She's got you there Dean." Sam chuckles while shaking his head at her table manners, as he continues eating the burger.

Mae just watches the conversation, her food forgotten after that first bite. She watches the guys, noticing the small flares of emotion that they are trying so hard to hide. Her eyes narrow in concentration, wishing for the first time that she had better control of her empathic abilities.

"What's wrong Mae? My food that bad?" Dean asks when he notices Mae lost in thought. Sam and Lilly turn to her as well, concern for the other girl clear.

"Hmm? Sorry what did you say?" Mae shakes her head, ending her pensive study. "I uh, I was just lost in thought. What's going on?"

"We were just talkin' bout how Lilly's obstinate and has shit table manners. She stabbed my burger in the back." Dean says, shamelessly trying to get Mae on his side.

Mae giggles as she takes another bite. "Lilly, you should feel ashamed of what you did to that poor burger." She teases.

"I feel nothing." Lilly says as she takes an obnoxiously large bite to prove her point.

"You brute." Mae smiles.

"Right? She's being so mean to it and it did nothing to her." Dean agrees readily.

"Dean, it's just a burger not Clint Eastwood." Sam shakes his head as he finishes his second burger.

"Yeah. Stop being such a baby. The cow doesn't care-anymore." Lilly says with a mouthful of food.

Dean chuckles as he grabs a third. "Ehh, guess that's true enough." He grins lovingly at it before chomping down. "Gonna keep up gimpy?"

Lilly glares at Dean as she pulls out her knife to stab her burger again. "Bite me." She mutters petulantly.

With no thought to the consequences, Dean with the nonchalance of someone with nothing to lose leans forward and bites Lilly, his teeth raking across her soft skin.

Lilly drops the impaled burger and sputters, shocked at his action as she tries to quell the rising flutter in her stomach. "Eeep! Dean! What the fuck? Oh Gods! Rabies…. " Lilly sputters out, sounding more shrill than she had intended. "You really bit me… Oh gods, Dean, you actually bit me… and I l- I-uh… fuck me.. though… your lips, but… I feel like there would be something more wrong with me if I didn't like it… Oh gods. No. Nope. Nope. Nien…."

"Uhhh... Did that really just happen?" Mae asks, clearly doubting her eyes and ears.

"Dean!" Sam reprimands his brother, as he watches the girl in front of him go through a plethora of colors.

"What? She told me to…" Dean responds with a shrug and a smug smirk gracing his features. "It was awesome for me an' her reactions always make it so worth it."

Mae starts laughing, though the mirth doesn't reach her eyes. She realizes Dean's devil may care attitude is covering up something, and she wishes she knew what was going on.

"That doesn't mean to do it, especially at the dinner table. I think she's going to die…" Sam mockingly chides his brother rolling his eyes at that response. "Jesus Dean..."

"Oh, she's fine. She'll just pour some herbal crap on it and get over it. Maybe she'll learn not to tell people to bite her." Dean chuckles. "Though I wouldn't mind doin' it again." He winks at her and finishes up his final burger. The rest of them following suit.

Lilly blinks at him, her face immediately back to it's scarlet pallor; she hides behind her good hand unsure of how to respond.

Sam glares at his brother and stands to clear the table.

"Oh, don't worry about that Sam, I can get it." Mae says quickly, also standing.

Lilly glares at Mae through her fingers, her expression clearly promising her a painful death if she even dared to think about leaving the table.

"Oh, or I can stay." Mae says, seeing Lilly's expression and feeling Sam's hands on her shoulders.

"Yep, you can stay. I've got this. You two just sit." Sam says agreeably, collecting the dishes. "Dean, try to behave." He chastises as he exits the dining room.

Once Sam's back at the table Dean clears his throat. "So, we actually need to talk to you girls 'bout somethin'. We've been thinkin' it for a while, and done a lotta research."

"What do you guys need?" Mae asks, concerned.

"Well, the thing is... We wanna learn more about Lilly's curse and whatever's goin' on with you, Mae." Dean explains.

"Kay?" Mae asks waiting for a better explanation.

"What? Don't you have better things to do with your free time?" Lilly questions skeptically, this news finally forcing her to break her silence.

The sadness from Sam is short, but strong. It hits Mae in the gut like a punch nonetheless.

"This is what we do with our free time." Sam says.

"Yeah, saving people, hunting things... Breakin' curses for Hufflepuffs... S'all in the family business." Dean adds with a grin.

"I don't know… Ya have ta have bigger bads. Seems like a waste of your talents." Lilly says unsure how she feels becoming a 'job' to her two friends. She wanted their home and friendship to be hunting free for the two brothers.

"Besides, I made a promise to you. I keep my promises. " He starts seriously, but in true Dean fashion he ends with a wink.

"I'm kind of with Lilly on this. You always seem like you're averting some major crisis. We were hoping our home could be a place where neither of you have to worry about those type of things…" Mae speaks up looking between the two brothers, eyebrows knitted; though she did appreciate how much they cared.

"Speaking of which, Mae got some stuff put together for you. Nice, very Mae, just waiting upstairs. You should ask Mae to show you. Table that other shit for now. Mae, show em' it. I'll be in the kitchen; you boys stay with Mae, and we'll all be peachy. Kay? Bye." Lilly says as she gets up and heads to the kitchen.

The two brothers quirk their eyebrows as the short girl awkwardly excuses herself from the table and scurries to the kitchen.

"Wait, you don-" Mae struggles to ask

"Nope. All you." Lilly yells from the kitchen.

"Uh, ok. Well, we haven't finished them yet, but we wanted to do something for you guys. So uh, I guess just follow me." Mae stands and heads towards the stairs.

Both brothers shrug as they share a look, letting the conversation drop for the moment, and follow Mae upstairs.

"Well, like I said, it's not done yet, but we hope you like them." She leads them down the hall, well away from the girls' rooms. "Here we go." She smiles, opening two doors across from each other before she steps back, "I hope you can figure out whose is whose..."

Confused, the guys walk into the first room, not sure what it is she wants them to see. "Um, it's a room." Dean says, noticing how large it seems to be.

Mae giggles. "Yes Dean, great deduction work. With a closet, a bathroom, even a bed and everything."

"Wait…" Sam starts as he walks across the hall into the other room, Mae and Dean following him. This room a mirror copy of the other. "Did you two? Are these? Wait...Did you make us our own rooms?" Sam asks stunned.

"Well, yeah. We tried to put a few things in each room for you. I know you both use computers and stuff, but neither of us were sure what type of furniture you two liked, or your preferred colors…but yeah."

Dean looks around this room, noticing decorative pillows shaped like a cheeseburger and pie lying on the bed. "Oh, dibs!"

Mae smiles as she feels the first true twinges of belonging from them. Sam walks back over to his room and notices the collection of classic literature on the bookshelf. Here and there are tiny knick-knacks that give the room a lived-in feel. A brand new desktop computer sits on the desk, not even assembled yet.

"We were really excited to do this. I think Lilly's embarrassed though. I really hope you guys like them. We really care about the two of you a lot, and figured this is the least we could do. Since you guys travel so much, we figured you could use a home base…" Mae says nervously as she pulls an envelope from her pant's pocket, and begins wringing it in her hands.

Dean continues looking around his room, finding comic books and music albums in the bookshelves along with a bad ass record player with attached headphones close to the bed. There were even action figures he had remembered briefly wanting as a kid. It even had a TV in it. "This is so bad ass. Oh hell yeah! Batman. Look there's even a cowboy hat. This is fucking awesome."

"I've arranged for a contractor to put in another staircase at this end of the hall, so you guys can come and go as you please. Oh, and so you don't have to worry about bumping into Lilly alone near her room. Uh, I've got keys and stuff here for you. And a garage door opener so you can keep the impala in there." Mae continues, worried that it was too much now.

Sam stares at Mae with slack jawed amazement. "I can't believe you guys did this. Why?"

"Well, we figured having keys would be easier than breaking in every time you were in town, and Bobby has more than just you two who crash at his house… and we like you guys obviously. We just wanted to make sure you could feel at home here." Mae explainse slightly embarrassed looking at the ground wishing she had forced Lilly to come and endure this awkwardness with her. _Lilly next time we do such a grand gesture I'm making you do it. This is awkward as hell..._

"Wow, just, wow." Dean says, feeling very lost for words. He feels relieved that Sam would have a place to go once his deal was due and also feels forlorn he won't get to enjoy it long-term.

Mae frowns feeling Dean's anguish. "Do you not like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I freakin' love it." He walks over and hugs her.

"Yeah, this is just, wow." Sam adds, also hugging onto her.

"Not a problem. It's the least we could do. You two are like heroes. You don't get enough credit."

They guys step back and look down at her. "I wouldn't call us heroes." Sam says, still looking down into her eyes.

Dean ruffles her hair affectionately, unsure of what he could possibly say to show his gratitude. So instead he looks to his brother with a large smile and says "I have my own room Sammy!" rushing back to his room to go look through the so many things.

"Uh huh, have fun." Sam says absently.

Dean runs into the room and lands on the bed. "Ohhh my goooodddd. Sam… These beds!" he shouts as he bounces on the mattress, happiest he's been in the longest time.

"I'm glad you like it – we went with memory foam. Lilly says it's the most sanitary – no dust mites." Mae chuckled at Dean's antics.

Sam can't help but smile at his brother's antics."So, about that conversation before." Sam does his best to bring the subject back for discussion. "We actually have a few questions for you too."

Mae tilts her head looking adorable in her concern. "Sure. What do you want to know?" She asks hesitant.

"Well, we initially came here wanting to ask you two about the curse and the way you don't seem infected by it. Your mom wasn't either right?" Sam asks as he puts a hand on her shoulder. He tries to tell himself the gesture is just for support, not because he's always wanting to touch her.

"No my mom never had any problem with me hanging out with Lilly, and she never had a problem either. It's actually because of Mom we were friends. Lilly wasn't the easiest to be around when I first met her." Mae responds confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"Well we were thinking maybe it's a lineage thing with your family. On your mom's side at least." Sam continues trying to keep his mind focused on the conversation, more than the girl he was sharing it with.

Mae frowns at the thought. "I'm not sure about that. My maternal and paternal grandparents adored Lilly, but I was always told to stay close to her when they visited and vice versa."

Sam thinks for a moment. "But your mom was fine alone with her?"

"Yeah, my mother loved Lilly like a second daughter." Mae says with a smile. "Both of my parents did."

"Alright… well what about Lilly. Does she really not remember her childhood before the O'Connell's?" He asks, his expression clearly demands the truth.

"Well we don't talk about it much, but she never really goes into much detail about childhood even when I ask her about it."

"Ah… is there anyone besides you and your mom who don't, well attack her when left alone?"

"Of course. The younger kids at the orphanage all adore Lilly. She's great with kids. It's kind of adorable really."

"Huh. What do you mean the younger kids?" Sam continues, looking up to find Dean playing with an action figure. He notices his hand still on her shoulder and lets it drop.

"Oh I don't know, pre-teen and younger, I guess...The older ones seem to have the same feelings everyone else does. I usually spend my time with them while we're there. But we love to do events for them. She acts like it's a huge deal, but she gets just as into it as I do."

Sam smiles at the thought. "I can't imagine Lilly making a huge deal of anything."

"Why do you ask? Do you think it will help?" Mae asks hopefully.

"Yes actually. I didn't know kids weren't affected by it. So that will help narrow what curse, still assuming that's what it is, is affecting her. Usually there's an item associated with them though… Is there anything Lilly has always had with her?"

"Uh… " Mae thinks to herself "I don't think so."

"Not a necklace, ring or anything?"

"Well, she has a collection of jewelry, but nothing that she's had for longer than I've known her, Certainly nothing family heirloom."

"Ah… we might need to check those just in case. How about a childhood toy or something to that effect?"

At this Mae's eyes light up. "She has a childhood blanket! She used to drag it with her everywhere. Like til she was ten."

"Does she still have it? Do you think we can see it sometime?" Sam says, unable to stem the excitement.

"She says she got rid of it, but I know for a fact she didn't. I caught her hand washing it in the tub a few months ago… but good luck getting her to admit it." Mae adds shifting uncomfortably at the admission, knowing that Lilly would be upset if she knew.

"Well, it's one possibility. What about you. Did your Mom guess why you canceled the… rage… out?"

Mae shakes her head. "No, she just drilled into me that we needed to stay with one another at all times. She even used to go to the school, before Lilly got her GED, and make certain we had every period together."

"Wow, she really was protective of her."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Of course." Sam answers easily.

"I honestly think that's all there was to it." She responds, sad she couldn't offer him more insight. "Any other questions?"

"Does she have any allergies? Or aversions to certain things?"

Mae stares at him blankly for a moment. "Lilly has lot's of aversions, as I'm sure you noticed… care to be more specific?"

Sam nods his head at that. "Fair. Any odd aversions…"

"Going to have to be more specific than that...She's allergic to frankincense but still insists on using it though…"

"Okay… how badly allergic?"

"She sneezes, some eye watering if she keeps burning it. I mean, it doesn't hurt her to hold the incense. Oh and gold. None of her jewelry can be gold. It makes her break out and makes her itch. Learned that the hard way. Chocolate, oh and antihistamines."

"Ok, it's uh, something we can use." Sam "How about you? Do you have any odd allergies or aversion to things?"

"Me. Um, I'm I can't wear jewelry unless it's pure silver or gold. I can wear the hypo-allergenic stuff though. Um, oh and bleach, learned that the hard way too. Haven't had any weird reactions to anything else yet. Lilly also thinks I'm lactose intolerant. As for anything I typically avoid, the only things I can think of is clowns and fire… but I don't think that's helpful. Sorry."

"It's not so weird being afraid of clowns" He assures her, watching her shiver at the thought. "No that's really helpful. Thank you."

"One final question for now… Do either of you have any odd quirks?" Sam inquires.

"What's the definition of weird quirk here? Cause Lilly and I can both be considered very quirky at times." Mae asks back.

Sam thinks to himself how to better ask what he's looking for. "Something that either of you tend to do but you're not quite sure why it comforts you? Or what exactly compels you to do it."

"Well, Lilly cleans with the efficiency of a serial killer, and always hums when she works on things. She's also super instinctual. She never goes against her gut feeling, unless there is literally no other option. She talks in her sleep as well. Also as you've probably noticed, her reactions to people's feelings, are often awful. Like extra bad, she often refers to herself as a social retard. She lies a lot about her health. Oh and I've caught her…" Lilly's going to kill me...

"Caught her what?" Sam asks trying to gently prompt the girl into giving him information

"Well she, she, she harms herself, or use to. I'm not sure if she still does …. Sprinkles. Please don't tell Bobby or Dean that… She's going to be so pissed at me..."

Sam frowns his brows drawn together. "Really?"

"Yeah… I've only caught her a couple times… and that was several months ago, but yeah."

"Oh...huh… Like she doesn't get hurt enough? What sets it off?" He asks as he subconsciously moves closer to Mae placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure? Stress maybe…. but I'm really not positive. She doesn't really talk about it… obviously. Especially since I made such a big deal of it…" Mae bites her lip and wraps her arms around herself for comfort.

Sam takes mercy on her." How about you? You have any odd quirks?" He asks softly resisting the urge to pull her in for a hug.

The girl is quiet for several moments. "Um… well I love being outdoors, nothing is better than being barefoot in my garden, I always feel so comforted there. Sunlight is like a small addiction to me as well. I love just soaking in the rays. Oh and Lilly claims I sleep walk but I don't ever recall doing so… then again how would I?" Mae giggles thinking about that fight.

"You sleepwalk?" Sam asks smile tugging as the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, sometimes. Apparently." Mae says with a shrug. "It's really hard to think about this… listing your own quirks is weird. Lilly would probably be able to list mine, better than I would. I'm sorry." She says as she shakes her head, unsure of what else to add.

"Well that's a start at least. Thanks Mae." Sam says as he gives her an awkward half hug.

"Aww, you two." Dean says in a syrup sweet voice. "What did I miss out here? Not going to lie, things were definitely much more awesome in there." He grins, shaking his thumb over his shoulder at his room.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's antics. "Just asking Mae some questions."

"Oh yeah? He's not being too nosy is he Mae?" Dean says as he slides an arm around her, pulling her away from Sam, "He can get that way sometimes, Bad Sammy." He shakes his other finger in his brother's direction.

Sam takes a deep breath as he grits his teeth and glares at his brother, jealousy hitting him hard, before he can reel it back. He thinks of pulling Mae back to his side but thinks better of it even as he schools his features back to a forced smile.

Mae smiles up at Dean, reading the brotherly tease. What takes her by surprise is the surge of anger she feels coming from Sam. When she turns to look at Sam however, he just has a strained smile on his face.

Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother's glare as he brings his hand up to ruffle the girls hair. "So you two have any quirks?" Dean asks the girl affectionately.

Mae laughs. "I just told our quirks to Sam. And our allergies, and anything we happen to avoid." Mae responds hands up. "Speaking of the two of us, I think it's time I go check on Lilly. I just realized I left her in a kitchen with a broken wrist. Did you clean up after yourself while you were cooking Dean?" Mae asks, concern bubbling in her stomach at the question.

Dean's arm goes slack as he's silent for a minute. "Um… I was going too, but then rooms happened, but I swear I was going too."

"Uh oh…" Mae turns and sprints down the hall.

Dean looks at Sam with a worried frown as the two turn to chase after Mae. "Oops…"

 **A/N- Hey guys... we apologize for not getting our chapters posted on our regular schedule. We promise this is a completed work, we're simply going through and polishing it before we post. Thank you for reading and following us; but we could really use some more comments. Please let us know what you think of our story! We really enjoy getting feed back and hearing what you think. Just drop us a line to let us know if you liked it. It's what keeps us going. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When the three of them arrive in the kitchen they spot Lilly standing in front of the sink. Her skin is several shades lighter and perspiration coats her forehead. Her eyes go wide as she sees all three barrel into the kitchen and she quickly moves her hands behind her back.

"Sup? Where's the fire?" She asks with a light tone, although it's through a strained smile.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Mae asks, looking at Lilly's pale skin with concern.

Lilly shoots a withering glare to Mae. "I have no idea what you're inferring. I was just cleaning up after Cowboy. He cooked, he shouldn't have to clean too." Lilly responds tightly with a tense smile.

"God damn it Lilly. I was going to clean up. How in the hell did you get this cleaned up so fa-" He growls out when he notices her stance, and how suspicious she was acting taking note of her appearance. "Let me see your wrist Lilly."

"Why? It's fine. Sekhmet, dammit. You guys're so ridiculous." Lilly responds defensively as she shows her good wrist. "See? It's fine. So, did you guys like your rooms?" She asks as she reflexively swallows, moving her wrist swiftly back behind her.

"Lilly. Wrist. Now." Dean demands moving closer to the girl holding his hand out as he stares down at her expectantly.

"So, you didn't like the rooms then? Rude." She comments, shifting with discomfort at how close he was to her as she starts inching away from him.

"Now. Lilly." Dean demands again annoyed with the girl's obstinance. He holds out his hand expectantly.

"I'd just like to say, in my defense, that I wasn't expecting the weight of the cast iron pan." She mumbles as he grabs her arm and forces it to the front of her, hissing out when he sees its odd angle.

"Personal bubble burst much?! Three feet clearance at all times Tex! Go. Away." Lilly responds with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously? No." Dean snaps at her.

"Oh come on, it ain't even that bad." She whines. "Give it back."

Sam rolls his eyes at the ridiculous statement and goes to fetch the girls' first aid kit.

Mae frowns at her friend, her stomach turning from just a glimpse of Lilly's wrist hanging awkwardly. "Lilly how did you even manage to do that? I've never seen anyone's wrist do that."

Dean glares at the girl for another moment before growling, and lets go of her. He turns away from her in frustration, and as he tugs at the roots of his hair, resisting the urge to throttle her.

"Here, first aid kit, courtesy of the injured one. See? We'll use your kit this time. Maybe it will work better." Sam puts the case on the kitchen table.

"I'll get a bag of ice." Mae offers, rushing over to the freezer.

Lilly blows her bangs out of her face in frustration. "Isis, I'm not a child. I was going to re-splint it after I finished. I knocked the stupid pan off the stove, forgot how heavy cast irons are, caught it reflexively, and yeah. Boom, fucked wrist. Way ta overreact people."

"I'll finish cleaning." Mae and Sam say at the same time.

Lilly rolls her eyes at their tandem response. "I was doing it." She sniffs indignantly.

"Face it Lilly. We'll finish up the cleaning. Let me set it, and fine, if you can wrap it yourself, good for you. Deal?" Dean does his best to reason with the most unreasonable person he has ever met.

"But you're not going do it right. It's fine. I can do it. I swear I've cleaned one handed plenty of times." Lilly pouted not liking the thought of them cleaning the kitchen. "Plus Mae's allergic to bleach…"

"Excuse me! I can clean the kitchen Lilly. That was hurtful." Mae pouts back. "And, you can bleach to your heart's content when you're healed."

Lilly frowns and goes to argue when Sam hooks his arm with hers and starts moving her to the table. Lilly resists for a moment but at his next persistent tug more pain shoots up her arm. Gritting her teeth to keep the immediate hiss in, she consents and just goes to the table. Her ashen skin now burning a bright red.

Once she's seated Dean exhales a deep sigh and walks over to sit next to her as Sam and Mae watch on, concerned. Lilly blows her hair out of her face feeling deeply defeated and embarrassed as she stares at Mae pleadingly.

Mae, picking up on Lilly's silent request, places her hand on Sam's arm and says "Well, might as well finish cleaning. Dean call if you need anything… Come on, Sam." Tugging on his arm as the two of them start cleaning the kitchen, albeit the girl had pretty much finished it before they had found her.

"I'm sure you already know this is going to hurt like a sonovabitch. Want something to bite on?" Dean offers, gently laying her arm out on the table so he can get a better grip on it.

"Just do it Cowboy." She spits out as he moves into place.

"Ok. Three. Twoo..."

"You bitc-"

"ONE!" He says, pulling at the same time. Lilly's wrist makes a sickening pop as it settles back into place. "There, good as new. You're going to need a brace though. I felt it shift." Dean gives his evaluation as he hands her a bag of ice.

Lilly is silent, not sure she can say anything as the pain wracks her body. After several moments she lets out the breath she had been holding. Looking to the floor she stays quiet, unsure of what she should say, resisting the urge to snap at the man who had just reset her wrist. She grits her teeth as the cold from the ice seeps into her.

Dean quirks his brow at the girl. "See? You're welcome. Why d'ya gotta be so difficult?"

"You're one to talk…" Lilly scoffs flippantly as she leans her chin on the table; she opts to ignore the man sitting next to her as she watches Sam and Mae clean the kitchen. She doesn't even glance at her wrist. "And I didn't say thank you. Where'd you pick up your manners?"

"Ya know Lilly, you have an impressive pain tolerance." Sam interviens quickly as he wipes down a counter.

"Tis just a flesh wound." Lilly jokes with a shrug, but at the disapproving looks of those around her she frowns and adds in a more subdued tone "You kinda get used to some pain after a while…"

Dean leans back in his seat, arms crossed and legs spread as he stares at her. "Speakin' of that… We.. We're actually here for a reason. We have some free time, and I'm gonna follow through with my promise. We're gonna figure out what's wrong with you." He holds out a hand to her quickly. "No. Don't argue. This is ridiculous." Dean snaps, causing Lilly to close her mouth, although not without a disgruntled huff.

"We've talked to Mae. It's just a few questions. Just ta get started. I'm hopin' for a direction to go here." Dean says quietly.

Lilly, chin still on the table, raises her eyebrows with an expectant look. "Be careful Mae, that bottle has bleach in it." Her eyes locked on her sister as she wondered what she had already disclosed. She found the entire thing to be a waste of time and utterly stupid. She knew the brothers had better things to worry about than what was happening with them. They had fared fine so far without help, and besides she had really been hoping this could be a hunt free zone for the two of them.

"Oh… Oops." Mae responds meekly, a blush sweeping her cheeks, as she looks down at the bottle in her hands and sees BLEACH written in bold sharpie.

Sam takes the bottle from her with a stern look.

Dean glares at Lilly; her pointed ignoring of his words hit a chord. "Lilly? Are you even listening to me?" He snaps at her.

"I smell what you're steppin' in. I just still feel like it's a bit of over-kill. Two elite hunters- yes Bobby told us you do quite a lot of hunting, an' you two seem pretty elite. Especially compared ta some of the other dumb fucks he complains about. Surely you have more to worry about. S'all I'm sayin'." Lilly says, her voice hardened by her conviction as she sits straight.

Mae chokes back a laugh at her phrasing, earning her an unamused glare from Dean.

He turns his glare back to Lilly and, with an exaggerated eye roll, begins to argue. "Dammit Lilly, we choose the jobs we want to take. An' we wanna learn more about this. It doesn't mean we're not hunting. But we can start putting out feelers and tracking down information about something important to us - yeah, I mean you - while we're helpin' others."

"Has it still not occurred to you that this might just be me?" Lilly counters.

"Sure. An' if that's what it is, I'll apologize, tell you that you were right and whatever the Hell else you want. But has it occurred to you that it might not be?" Dean questions, surprisingly smooth and reassuring.

Lilly grumbles under her breath, straining not to roll her eyes as she leans back in her seat and studies him carefully; she just sighs. "Honestly, I think it's a waste of time. You guys should just enjoy your free time and do some normal shit. Who cares one way or another? Honestly? I really don't give a fuck. I don't know why ya'll care so much. But if there is something off with me, and I mean really wrong. I end up being the thing under the bed and all that shit? What are you guys going to do? Tell me that? Cause what if it's not a curse? Cause, well yeah."

"We'll cross or jump that bridge when we get to it Lilly, but we'll do it together. Just like you girls said. We're in this together, the four of us - and Bobby." Sam says as he and Mae join them at the table.

Lilly can't stop her eye-roll. "Whatever. I feel like that was a legit question." Now I feel like this is a waste of time, and a bad idea. Fucking wonderful. "I'd still rather you two find a different pet project…"

"Umm, I think I need something defined here, and maybe it will help Lilly too." Mae interrupts with an apologetic look at Lilly, and smiles when her friend just shrugs.

"What's that?" Sam asks as Dean looks skeptically at her.

"So, what is the end goal here? Right now you're doing a Q and A in hopes of establishing some sort of a direction to go. But, what are you guys planning? Or do you have a plan now or is this a 'as things come up you're going to talk to us open and honestly' kind of situation?" Mae asks thoughtfully.

The brothers share a look for a brief moment before Sam nods and answers. "Well we'd keep you in the loop, obviously. No reason not to."

"Yeah, but is the loop open to us shutting the whole thing down, or is the loop a 'this is where we're going' and then nothing for months?" Lilly demands bluntly.

This question throws both brothers. Neither sure either would stop if the other stumbled on something. It would really depend on the outcome.

Seeing the brothers in an emotional conflict, Mae asks, "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, say worst case and Lilly's right about her being something worse. Would you just leave her alone and not break whatever it is that was done to her, or would you decide that you had to hunt her. Or us, because I guess that does cover both of us." Mae stumbles through the question, obviously not comfortable.

"Look I'm going to be honest. I think this a waste of time, but Gods, if there is actually something wrong with me on a supernatural level, whether it's a curse or some other Gods-forsaken shit, and you two figure it out and don't tell us, I'm going to be a raging cunt. I would rather you shoot me in the face then stab me in the back. Cause honestly if we do end up jumping down this proverbial fucking rabbit hole, I'd like to know what to expect. What Mae can expect?" Cause what if something truly bad happens? What if they are backed into a corner? What if they have to kill me? Would they? I really don't wanna know...

Dean can't help but to snort at the girls concerned. "Look, Hufflepuff not gonna lie; if I thought for a moment you were a monster... No. you know what? This is stupid. Yer the one that gets hurt the most. Ain't no monster on the face of the planet that would hurt itself."

"Maybe I adapted to the times? Trick hunters and all that. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time to strike? Stupid gullible hunters." Lilly spits out defensively, offended that someone would think her incapable of anything. "I could totally be a monster." Her face scrunched in disdain as she glares at the brothers, and hisses.

"Timing Lilly, and phrasing." Mae says with a nervous smile.

Dean chuckles ruffling the girl's hair as Sam averts eye contact and adds "I'm sure you'd be the most ferocious of monsters Lilly."

"Damn right I would." Lilly preens, ducking out of Dean's reach, as she swats at him with her good hand. "I would make a badass beast-y."

The room erupts in laughter.

"I really do need an answer to my question though. Would you leave things alone if what we have here is the best for us?" Mae asks after the laughter dies down.

"We promise not to keep you in the dark about the important things." Dean concedes as he rubs his neck. "We just need to know it's not going to overwhelm the both of you. It's a bitch to break a curse, assuming that's what this is…."

"So, all of it then. Got it. We get to know what you know. That seems fair, right Mae?" Lilly says her tone challenging.

"Aww, thanks guys. You're the best. Who wants tea?" Mae says, jumping up to get stuff for tea. Her mind wanders to what was really bothering the guys; now she's determined to figure it out.

"So on another note... How was killing the YED? We haven't gotten to talk about that. You have no idea how worried Mae was about the two of you. When Bobby said he was leaving to help you two, I had to all but tie her to a tree."

"Shut up Lilly! You were just as worried! You cleaned everything in the house from top to bottom like a hundred times. You were the one that Bobby threatened to tie up." Mae immediately defends, embarrassed.

"Oh, well, it wasn't that big of a thing. I mean the gate opened, things were seen, I shot yellow-eyes. Done." Dean says simply, purposefully leaving out several key parts of the story.

Mae shakes her head at the short response, knowing from that short description he was keeping them in the dark as she watched Dean attempt a nonchalant attitude.

Lilly frowns disappointed in the answer having expected more. "What? That's it? A hell-mouth opens in front of you and you saw shit? What did you lose sanity points or something? Forget what you saw?"

"This ain't Buffy, Hufflepuff. Real demons aren't so scaly." Dean says rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you've seen the Vampire Slayer?" Mae asks in disbelief.

Dean rolls his eyes. " Of course I have. I also have read Harry Potter. I don't live under a rock." He scoffs, leaving out the part that he had only wikipedia'd it.

"You would read a kid's book, instead of doing actual research." Sam adds to the conversation, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Hey! It was for research. She kept calling herself a Hufflepuff." Dean counters weakly, smiling with chagrin.

Lilly smirks at this, amused at this newly acquired knowledge. "Aw, I made you open a book? Did it hurt?" She teases him.

Dean rolls his eyes as Sam chuckles. "Funny, Lilly. So, you ready to answer our questions?" Dean asks shoving his hand through his hair as he pins her with a very solemn look.

"Fine. What do you need to know?" Lilly concedes as she blows out sending her bangs away from her eyes. She can't help thinking how it was funny how the brothers wanted answers but pointedly ignored her question. It was so typical of them, in her opinion at least, til she really thought about it. Her mind instantly coming up with several worst case scenarios about what could have happened; growing increasingly concerned about what all of this was about. She shook her head, silently cursing the hunters among her for never giving a straight answer.

"Well, alright then. First, do you have any aversions to anything?" Sam asks Lilly shifting in his seat to lean closer than he had been. Everyone is silent as Lilly takes some time to think about it.

"Aversions like a fear? Or Aversion like I instinctively don't want it near me?" She finally asks after several moments, confused by the question.

"The latter. Is there anything you avoid without a logical reason?" Sam clarifies.

"Um.. well that's difficult. I would say dirt. My therapist thinks I have severe OCD, but in all honesty I just can't stand it. It makes my skin crawl. I don't have any of the usual ticks associated with OCD either, which has always made me question if that's a good diagnosis." Lilly responds as honestly as she can.

Sam nods his head "Awesome. That's something. I guess. Anything else?" He prompts.

"People, crowds, doctors, hospitals, anything involving authority, deep water, public anything, math, organized religion, snakes…you know to name a few more..." Lilly adds picking up on Sam's disappointment, not wanting to draw out this interrogation longer than necessary.

"Yeah, I avoid snakes when we're together." Mae adds. "Usually they don't mind me at all when I'm in the garden, some are even friendly…. but they really don't like her."

"Wait? Like how?" Dean asks interest piqued.

"Well one time a friendly one slithered up to me and I was feeding it, I even got it to wrap around my wrist, I was going to keep him, but when I brought him to the house he sprung at her. I had to let the little guy go. It was very odd…"

"Don't defend it! And little guy? Really Mae? That thing was like three feet long and popped its fangs at me! Fuck that shit!" Lilly seethes anger at her sister for still defending the would be pet.

"So, yeah, I learned not to show her snakes." Mae continues before turning to her sister. "Lilly, it was a garden snake, it's teeth are in the back of its mouth, it didn't pop fangs."

"One, that's disgusting. Two, I don't care what it was, snakes are disgusting, slimy, soulless, non-blinking, legless abominations." Lilly continues seething and glaring at everyone at the table as if daring them to challenge her on the subject.

"Right. Anything else?" Sam interjects, trying to hide his amusement and doing a much better job than Dean, who was currently choking on his laughter.

"You really don't like small spaces either." Mae suddenly adds, remembering a traumatizing time from school. "I'd forgotten about it, but we found out when I pulled you into the school's walk in fridge to hide and then we got locked in. It took the lunch lady over an hour to find us…" Mae tapers off, the memory leaving her feeling sick.

Lilly can't stop the shudder that comes over her at that particular memory. "Thanks for that reminder Mae."

'Sorry' Mae mouths to Lilly who just rolls her eyes.

"What ev's. Can we talk about something else?" Lilly asks.

"Sure, let's talk about Mae. What are your aversions?" Dean asks, hoping to keep the conversation productive.

"Wait? What's Mae have to do with thi- Really? You think there's something wrong with her too? Gods guys, just cause she can hang with me without decking me in the face doesn't mean something's wrong with her. That's... Dumb."

"It's just to get all the angles Lilly." Sam attempts to pacify her.

"Have you ever just thought that her and River just aren't psychos like the rest of you? Bobby can go like two hours without decking me in the face, are we asking about his next? Cause I have a list…" Lilly responds staunchly defensive of her best friend, questioning the brothers' sanity.

"Lilly, seriously. I don't mind answering their questions." Mae whispers to her.

"Well I do! How are you okay with this?" Lilly snaps eyes narrowed in anger, as she glares at her tablemates, well roommates now, from behind her bangs. fingers curling into her palms as she considers punching someone.

"Lilly, calm your shit. We're lookin' at it every way we can. B'sides, I thought we're all friends. We'll make this a huge circle share if it'll make you feel better, but now or later on without you, Mae's already said she wants to help." Dean points out, leaning back in his chair.

Lilly lets out a frustrated grunt. "Fine. Whatever. Mae you're an idiot. But moving on. Mae's aversions? Fire. Clowns. Done." Lilly responds shortly not enjoying this for a moment. Contemplating mentioning her cooking abilities, but deciding against it. After all Mae could cook, it was usually just inedible to humans.

"That's it? You're sure?" Sam asks his eyes darting back and forth between the girls.

"Nothing else I can think of Jolly Green." Lilly responds flippantly. "However if somethin' else comes to me, you'll be the first to know, top priority."

"Well, awesome. Next question." Dean sits forward, fingers steepled as he looks at the girls expectantly. "Odd quirks?"

At this question Lilly snorts indignantly. "Really? Have you met us? Didn't you think we were witches because of our 'quirks'?"

Dean thinks about it for a moment, "Well, those and other things. But come on, things that you really like but don't know why. Something strange that happens. Anything, building a profile here, just keep talking." Dean urges, hands still on the table.

Lilly huffs at this but does her best to think of anything, but draws a blank.

"Lilly says I walk in my sleep." Mae begins.

"You do. Not often, but enough for me to be vigilant about the chain locks." Lilly retorts shooting her friend a look.

"And Lilly sings or hums every time she cooks or makes medicines and stuff."

"No I don't." Lilly says incredulously, even as she thinks about it. "I mean maybe once in a while, but not every time."

"Yes you do, it's very pretty. And soothing. I like being around when you do it." Mae adds, hoping to take some of the embarrassment away.

"Ok, sleepwalking Mae and American Idol Lilly." Dean looks at them expectantly.

Lilly snarls. "Oh shut up. I thought you were taking this seriously."

"We are, it's how we remember things. Just ignore him. Please continue." Sam says quickly.

"Well it's rude and obnoxious." Lilly snaps before she continues "But it's Tex, so-whatever, continue."

"Lilly enjoys cleaning on a microscopic level." Mae adds after some thought.

"Yes I do, but that's not a quirk. It's just immaculate preventive measures against filth. I find it amazing that anyone could live with a lower standard."

Dean and Sam have to look away from her at that particular statement, adding it to the list. No sane person keeps their house to the standards Lilly does.

"Lilly, you just dislocated and re-broke your wrist to clean your already impressively clean kitchen." Sam counters.

"That was an accident, don't blame the cleaning. I had temporary Mae syndrome." Lilly says defensively. "That's not weird."

She didn't' feel comfortable with them knowing that Mae could sense and know people's emotions; Winchesters would call it 'weird'. She'd never met a stronger empath, not that she'd met many; or many people in general, really, but... River had always kept it a secret, and so Lilly would too.

"I am awfully clumsy sometimes… Don't think I'd call it 'Mae Syndrome', though." Mae says with a nod affirming her friend's crass assessment of her usual klutzy behavior.

"Yeah, Mae has two modes; trip over nothing and graceful dancer. Nothing in between. It's kinda funny actually." Lilly says. A smile tugs at her lips as she reminisces over several occasions where Mae had managed to do both in a hairs breadth of time.

"You like to dance?" Sam asks nonchalantly.

"Actually we are both decent dancers." Mae says with a mischievous smile. "Lilly's a natural. At least with traditional dances. I prefer more modern dancing..." She adds as a blush sweeps across her cheeks.

"Whatever, your Mom was a great dancer, she was enthralling to watch... Actually now that I think of it, why did you stop taking dance?" Lilly asks hesitantly.

Mae looks sad for a moment, "Dancing was something Mom and I did together. It felt weird going without her encouragement."

Sam hides his urge to comfort her.

"Ah… okay. Never would have guessed either of you danced." Dean asks, confused. Then turning to Lilly he asks with a quirked brow "Did you dance with a partner? How did that work?"

"What do you mean you never would have guessed that?" Mae asks indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean? Rude much?!"

"Wow Dean, hurtful." Sam adds, palming a smile.

"Wait, no that's not- You're bakers, I just- You bake. I bet your both great dancers, if your pie's any indication." Dean stutters out an apology, both hands coming up defensively.

Lilly's eyes lighten with mirth at his back-peddling and pointedly ignores his last question, not seeing the relevance.

"When you guys aren't here I pray to 'heathen' Gods, and leave them offerings..." A straight faced Lilly adds; a small part of her feels bad for the other two ganging up on him. As one could assume, she had found herself in very familiar situations often, and had never found them fair. Even teasing like this made her uncomfortable. She wasn't lying either, she often did both of those things, being a practicing pagan.

"Funny Lilly… Very funny." Dean rolls his eyes at her.

"Wait, that's right you're a pagan… We knew that..." Sam asks head tilted as he thought back to her altar.

"Yep." Lilly nods in affirmation.

"Which is not witchcraft." Mae quickly interjects.

"Still doesn't mean it's ok to mess with that type of shit… Do you even know what you're doing half the time?" Dean grumbles the first part more to himself before adding the latter, as he stares at the girl intently. He really didn't trust Lilly's judgment in general, let alone with anything as dangerous as paganism.

"So, about those quirks you ladies have." Sam intercedes, bringing the conversation back to the point.

"I drive people around me into a crazy frenzy, where the only solution seems to be my annihilation… Cause I'm that awe inspiring." Lilly adds helpfully causing the other three occupants to stare blankly at her. "What! You're telln' me that's not a quirk?" She slumps down in her chair a bit, looking to Mae for help. Suddenly, she sits back up. "Oh! Mae sunbathes naked." She adds "That's quirky right? She also dances naked in the garden. I've had to yell at her several times for it."

"Oh my god Lilly!" Mae hides her face in her hands and slides down in her chair. "yyy bba fffiiik uuu ell vvem ttht." She mumbles, and slides completely under the table.

Sam's jaw goes slack at this as he quickly thinks about her sun kissed skin; Dean looks under the table to eye her appraisingly.

"Nice." Dean smirks at her, eyes crinkling causing Sam to snap out of his reverie and slaps his brother's shoulder. "I'm definitely spending more time in the garden. Does Lilly dance naked too?" He asks as he turns to look at her. "No, no way you dance naked outside… Ya couldn't, too much dirt or somethin', right? Damn shame."

Lilly blushes at Dean's leering, but can't keep the amusement from spilling over into awkward laughter. "Come on guys, I watch her, it's not like it's sexual-Well it's not supposed to be sexual." Lilly tries to cover but her shifty eyes and constant fidgeting give her away. "Mae, I am so fucking sorry. I will understand when you kill me in my sleep..." Lilly mumbles, looking down at the table.

"Lilly!" Mae whines from under the table "You're not helping."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "But it's a quirk. I thought we were being honest, you Druid... And get back up here. You're the one who wanted to share."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam chuckles nervously and tries to not picture Mae dancing naked. He looks over at Mae's empty seat, realizing for the first time she's no longer in her chair.

Mae couldn't avoid the strong hands gripping her shoulders as he pulled her from under the table to stand in front of him. He brushes locks of her hair out of her face as she avoids looking at him.

"So Lilly... Do you dance naked?" Dean asks waggling his brows at her. Which causes the girl to blush a very violent red as she shakes her head.

"Oh my god! You totally do. Awesome." He smirks.

"No." Lilly sputters out vehemently. Her head dropping to the table, chucking it up to instant karma.

"Come on Mae, it's OK. I've walked in on Dean mid-dance. Thank God he was wearing a towel, but I'm sure that's not always the case." Sam shakes his head as he smiles down at her and guides her into the seat next to him.

Lilly gets a mental picture of Dean naked and turns even redder. "Right any more questions?" She sputters out before she thinks for a moment and adds "That are not about us dancing? Naked or otherwise!" Volume was no longer a thing she could control as she shrieks in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, you totally dance naked." Dean chuckles. "Awesome!"  
Sam breaths in deeply and clears his throat. "Do either of you have any treasured items? Lilly... Uh, Mae mentioned a blanket."

"Judas! Et tu Mae? Et tu?" Lilly yells out in Latin, a rash obvious on her neck.

"Really? I mentioned a blanket that you loved as a child!" Mae emphasizes, "You're the one bringing up… up... outside activities." She finishes, stammering it defensively.

Both brothers do their best to keep the girls separated as Lilly lunges toward Mae yelling out "Fuck you Harpy!"

She remembers her broken wrist too little too late, but still manages to tickle her friend to tears, using only one hand.

"I said childhood, I said childhood! Lilly, Childhood! You as a child!" Mae cries out in between fits of laughter and gasps for air.

When Mae's words finally sink in Lilly stops and closes her eyes. Humiliation flooding her as she stares down at her best friend; she's not even sure how she had made it across the table, or how she ended up straddling her friend on the floor. "Well… then... This was an unnecessary awkward... Moving on." She mumbles quietly, and pats the top of Mae's head in contrition.

Dean plucks her up by her waist, and plops her back in her seat while Sam tries to do the same for Mae.

"I'm not going to tickle you Mae, cut it out." Sam tries reasoning with the thrashing girl.

"It's. Not like. I can. Turn it off." She pants out, flinching away from his fingers as he tried to grab her.

Sam lets out a small chuckle before he eventually succeeds in getting her back in the chair at the table.

"So, this blanket. Is it like special or something?" Dean asks, wondering if this is her typical reaction to uncomfortable situations.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got rid of that thing years ago." Lilly says looking at the ceiling.

Mae glares at Lilly but chooses to stay quiet, lest she get tickle-tackled again.

Sam and Dean both look at the girl in disbelief before Dean pins her with an intimidating glare. "Lilly, seriously. What was that? You coulda fucked up your wrist worse. Take this seriously. What's up with the blanket?"

Lilly stays silent for several moments, as she shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She knew it was dumb, but what could her bear blanky have to do with this? If she gave her last childhood belonging to them, was it going to end up getting shot or burned or something? When Dean starts leaning closer Lilly takes a deep breath. "You're not going to burn it are you?" She asks hesitantly in a subdued tone; shame and embarrassment flood her.

"Yeah, because I have a teddy bear from my childhood that I still sleep with. I'd be pissed if you said you wanted to burn it." Mae adds, attempting to help Lilly.

Dean looks at Lilly with a quirked eyebrow. "Why would I burn it? Is there a reason I should?"

"I don't know. Why would you need to know about it? I don't know how hunters work, but every story I hear involves salt 'n burnin' shit. How do I know, assuming I still have it, which I totally don't by the way, that it's not gonna to end up torched?" Lilly defends her singular childhood item staunchly, biting back a flinch of the thought of it getting destroyed. Her thoughts wander to all the sentimental belongings that had been ruined over the years, not wanting to add her childhood blanket to the list. If she were honest she didn't trust the brothers not to burn it in some half-assed attempt to rid her of the not-curse.

"What? We need ta know about it cause you just hurdled over the table like an Olympian ta tackle Mae. With a fucking broken wrist no less." Dean says in exasperation.

"Because she's a blood traitor." Lilly responds huffily, the small Harry Potter reference lost on both brothers.

"But it's a thing you've always had. I just thought we were being honest." Mae says.

Lilly shoots her friend a glare and contemplates pouncing to tickle her once more, but thinks better of it. The stitches in her side are screaming at her. She sighs at the feeling, mentally bargaining with them to stay in place, she really liked the Metallica shirt she was currently wearing and didn't want to lose it to blood stains.

"Well, ok. A blanket and a stuffed animal. Anything else in the heirloom-slash-childhood treasure department?" Dean asks.

Lilly's mouth tugs into a frown at Dean's dismissive attitude. "Nothing I can think of."

"Right, so then on to Allergies." Sam says.

"I'm allergic to stress." Lilly pipes up, proud of herself that she volunteered the first bit of information this round, and it's one of her more embarrassing tidbits.

"What? How can you be allergic to stress." Dean asks skeptically.

"It's true though. She gets hives when people yell at her, or if she's really concerned about something." Mae further explains.

"Oh. Well what doesn't kill you, right?" Dean says awkwardly.

Lilly rolls her eyes at that. "Right, Dean. I've yet to die from it, lucky me, I'll add it my list... That doesn't make it any less pleasant though. It's very hard to pretend like something isn't bothering me when I get a disgusting rash all over my skin."

"Ta be fair, s'mostly just your cleavage getting' hives…" Dean adds, having seen them on the girl enough times to know what they were referring too.

To further prove his point, and her embarrassment, the splotches instantly travel down her neck to her clevage.

"She also has problems with gold jewelry and Frankincense, well at least when it's lit." Mae adds helpfully. "Oh and she's also allergic to antihistamines."

"Wait, yer allergic to the things that stop you from being allergic? What? That's weird." Dean asks baffled.

"Really Dean? That's where you draw the 'weird' line?" Lilly asks shaking her head. "Yes. I am. As for Mae, she's allergic to certain metals, and is lactose intolerant. She also burns through normal medications like a mother fucker. Oh, and bleach obviously, which can get super annoying at times..." Lilly adds helpfully.

"Burns through medicines? Care to elaborate?" Sam asks, looking between both girls for answers.

"Her body literally processes 'em at an accelerated rate, assumin' they don't just make her hurl in the first place." Lilly supplies helpfully with a shrug.

"Yeah, my dad just used to tell me I was more like my mother. She could only use homeopathic remedies as well." Mae adds with a smile.

"She also has one super-fucking-tastic hell of an alcohol tolerance, I would wager she could even drink the two a'you and the old man under the table." Lilly states smirking at her blushing friend. "Not that she drinks much."

Dean looks over Mae appraisingly before snorting "Doubt it."

"Care to wager that Cowboy?" Lilly challenges with a quirked eyebrow. Her eyes sparkling gold with mischief at the idea, thinking about how vindicating it would truly be to watch them lose to her sister.

"Mae's not drinking tonight. Mae has things to do, Lilly." Mae chides her friend with a glare.

"Ahh, c'mon Mae… It'll be funny…" Lilly pouts.

"Good thinking Mae, quit while you're ahead." Dean smirks.

"Okay. If thinking you can outpace a girl helps you sleep at night. I don't care." Mae says and puts her hands in the air. "Whatever." She digs, while still glaring at Lilly.

"Anything else you two can think of?" Sam interjects, putting his foot down as he glares at his brother.

"You're no fun." Lilly pouts as she rubs her sore shoulder. "Not that I can think of. You're welcome for the info dump though. Good luck finding anything useful with that pile of cluster fucks… besides spank bank material." Adding the latter part without thinking and immediately turns red again; she face-palms and lets out a squeak.

Dean just smirks as Sam looks away embarrassed.

"Do you ever think before you open your mouth?" Sam asks after a moment.

Mae blushes and looks away. After a moment of staring at the stove she notices the time. "Oh no, Lilly. We need to get to the Bakery." She says, quickly attempting to cover a yawn.

Lilly looks at the clock as well and curses aloud before standing up. "We are so fucked. Shit. Look guys, make yourselves at home. We've got shit to do at the shop."

Mae scrambles to follow and remembers she needs to restock the fruit for pie fillings; she lets out a groan. "I have to go harvest."

Lilly looks at her friend for the first time since the guys showed up. Guilt chews at her insides when she remembers how injured Mae got on her behalf. "Hey Mae, I think you should stay here. It won't kill me to do this myself tonight… you need ta take time ta heal..." Lilly says hesitantly with a frown. She thinks of all the times Mae had gotten injured on account of her, and curious as to why she let her stick around.

Mae just narrows her eyes. "No. I'll get started on the fruit if you're heading to the shop. I'm going to need the van though, we're low on quite a bit. Actually no… Wait for me, it's just going to take me a few minutes. I'll get bare minimums."

"No. It's the guys first night here anyways. Show them around. It'll be fine. Promise." Lilly says persuasively

"You're not going alone Lilly." Mae counters.

"Dude, it's like two in the morning, who am I running into? I've done this plenty of times. Just show them around. It won't take me that long." Lilly states exasperated.

Mae sighs, "Fine, but I'm still getting the fruit." Before anyone can argue, she slips over to the back door.

Lilly sighs as she crosses her arms gingerly and rolls her eyes at her friend's stubbornness. "Fine. I need to get ready anyways. But you're staying home till those cuts an' your shoulder r'healed!" Lilly calls back over her shoulder as she stomps out of the kitchen while grumbling something about stubborn Harpies under her breath.

"You really need to follow your own advice!" Mae shouts, rolling her eyes as she gathers up the baskets and walks out with the door slamming shut behind her.

The brothers just watched, unable to get a word in edgewise during the end of the conversation. They share a look that's an odd mixture of surprise and amusement.

"I think that's what we sound like…" Sam breaks the silence after both girls exit. His face breaks into a small smile as he shakes his head.

"No way." Dean says waving off his brother's epiphany. "We are so much more mature than that."

"Should we try to help? I mean, I think our only option is to help Mae until she joins back up with Lilly." Sam asks his brother unsure what to do in this new situation.

"Pick fruit… yeah, ya know what? That just doesn't sound all that great an' I've got some books upstairs I wanna check out." Dean shrugs and heads upstairs to his room. He was happy they hadn't managed to completely screw up their relationship with these two. It means Sam would have more people to look after him when his time ran out. He sighed as he thought about just researching the information they had gathered. Though honestly he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to find, nothing they had shared had sounded too outlandish.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry readers, we found inconsistencies in this chapter that we had to fix. He is the updated correct version.

* * *

.8.

Sam walked through Mae's garden, finding the place amazing all over again. The sheer size of it was astounding and the fact she mostly kept it up herself was mind boggling. He paused as he rounded the corner, taking a moment to let everything sink in. It had been awhile since he'd just had a peaceful moment to think; to process everything that had happened to him and Dean.

He'd died. Dean, in a desperate act, had traded his soul to bring him back. They'd accomplished their mission: Destroy Yellow Eyes. Dad had even shown up, escaped from Hell just to assist them.

After the showdown in Wyoming, he and Dean had stumbled across one case after another before finally making it back here. What the hell was up with these girls? They'd shown up and both sisters were beaten to Hell and back. These girls were always surrounded in trouble – at least when he and Dean were around them. Their first two meetings had been filled with violence, and yet the girls had made room in their home for them; had accepted them and the lifestyle they led. Now here they were, trying to solve the enigma that was these girls' lives. Dean was determined to help them before he died.

Sam let out a sigh as he thought about Dean's demon deal. He was determined to figure out a way to save his big brother. It was the least he could do.

But beyond all that, he had finally found a sense of peace. His mother and Jess could finally rest in peace. Their memories were less painful now that Azazel was gone. And with that sense of relief, he could finally admit he had feelings for Mae; not that he could act on them, Mae was in a whole different class than him. But, he could still enjoy her presence and he found her intoxicating to be around.

Sam sighed, wondering how he was going to convince himself to leave Mae alone. The pull he felt was strong; it was the reason he couldn't leave her alone out here now. Though told himself it was because he was worried about her moving around so much while injured. _Where is she anyway?_ He pulled out his phone to call her - hopefully she had her phone - when he suddenly tripped over something.

"Who's there?" Mae's voice floats out from somewhere nearby.

"It's just me." Sam says, detangling himself from her basket as he stands up.

"Oh. Hi Sam." He finds her straddling a branch several feet above him and picking apples. "Here, catch." she says then lets an apple fall from her hand without considering its direction.

"Ouch! Mae, give me a sec to grab the basket." Sam says, rubbing his head. He picks up the basket, readying himself to play this game of catch. "Go for it."

She picks in silence for a moment, absentmindedly tossing the bad ones in a nearby bin and dropping the good ones down to Sam.

After clearing her tree of all the apples she could reach in the dark she begins to climb down. She lets out a squeak of surprise as Sam cups her hips.

"I got you, just let go." He whispers, afraid to startle her again.

She does as he asks and finds herself leaning into him as he guides her from the tree. "Um, thanks." She says, blushing. It takes her a moment to realize he hasn't dropped his hands away from her yet.

"Should you really be climbing trees right now?" Sam asks her quietly, running a finger lightly over the bandages on her arm in a gentle reminder of her injuries.

"Well, it's the only way to pick stuff unless I use the ladder, and I don't feel like dragging it around in the dark." She says, purposely misinterpreting his question.

"That's not what I meant. I'm worried that you're going to hurt your shoulder or start bleeding again." Sam admits.

Mae looks up him smiling "You sound like Lilly, I'll be fine." She then proceeds to pat his shoulder in comfort.

Sam groans, "Actually you sound like Lilly right now. You're hurt. You're doing things that could make it worse. You need to stop. At least give it a day or two."

Mae looks at the lush grass at her feet, a small frown adorning her face. "If she can do it, I should be able too as well. She deals with so much worse. I can handle a few scratches Sam. I can't let her take care of the shop by herself. I hear your concern and appreciate it, I really, really do... But she's going to do it regardless."

"You both need to rest. Why won't you guys let us help?" Sam asks slowly face pulled in a frown.

"You already doctored us and made dinner. We wanted you two to just enjoy yourselves while you're here." Mae says meekly as her fingers play with tip of her braid.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not gonna enjoy wondering if you're hurting yourself while you ignore your injuries. Look, I don't want to argue about this. You've invited us into your lives and home, and I'm happy to accept the invitation. And I know you both have your own set ways and it can be annoying to have someone outside of that tell you to change, but you have us now. And we're all going to change a bit to help make this work."

"Well we did invite you in, I figured you two would, well, be unhappy with some of the things we choose to do, or in this case not do… I don't even disagree with what you're saying. I don't. But… This has to get done. The shop is important to us. The fruit needs to get picked, the pies need to get baked."

"Got it. So what fruit do you need. I'll climb the trees. Compromise?" Sam smiles, a hand tugging her braid gently.

Mae looks up at him and smiles "Bet you won't need to climb many of them."

"That a giant joke?" Sam teases as he picks up the basket, grinning at her.

Mae laughs, guiding him to the next tree.

As predicted, Sam only had to reach a bit to pluck the cherries from the branches. Mae to sat at the base of the tree while he worked, him occasionally coming back to dump his pail into the basket she was sorting through.

"So, how did a family photo shoot go so wrong?" Sam asks.

Mae frowns, pausing her sorting. She can't help ruining several of the cherries in her fisted palm as she thinks of Lilly's family. "Just the O'Connell's. I really do not like her mom." She admits as she drops the ruined cherries next to her, rubbing the juice on her pant leg.

Sam watches her carefully, his brow quirked as unease settles over him. "Really? I can't picture you not liking anyone."

She sighs, "It's really hard to explain." Mae fidgets, fighting a yawn.

"We have time. I'm curious as to what it takes for you to not like someone, if you don't mind talking?" Sam asks, an encouraging smile curving his lips.

She thinks for a moment, recalling every instance she'd been in that family's company. Especially when Lilly wasn't with her. "So, it's going to sound strange, and I've tried to tell Lilly about it, but I don't think she believes me. More accurately I think she thinks that I'm mad at her family for the way they hurt her and that's why I feel the way I do. And don't get me wrong I am, but it's not just that. I get uncomfortable when I'm alone around her family. I'm pretty sure Regina actually hates me." As she talks about Lilly's family, she absent mindedly gets up and begins to pluck from the lower branches of the next tree over.

Sam catches her from the corner of his eye, but decides to let it go if it means she'll continue talking. "What makes you think she hates you?"

"Well, I can't ever really put my finger on it. She's pleasant enough, but at every turn she gets she'll glare at me, or make a nasty comment. Today she literally hip checked me out of the room. I panicked. I tried busting down a door Sam. I broke a window. It took me so long to get back to Lilly, Regina just, I don't know. She hates me."

"Does she know that something about the two of you being together keeps people from wanting to hurt Lilly?" Sam asks.

She pauses mid pluck and thinks about it. "How could she not? Every time she's alone with her daughter she attacks her. I don't think I should have to spell that out for the foul woman. I mean seriously how thick can someone be?"

Sam pauses a moment, amused at Mae's choice of word for Lilly's mother. "We're not sure, but do you know if people remember what happens when they go on a Lilly throttling spree? Dean and I do. I never want that to happen again."

"When we were younger, I'd have told you no. They always seemed to just realize what they were doing and stop confused about how she had gotten that way… Now-a-days though, I think they remember. I'm not sure what clicked. I'm not even sure what's worse. Them realizing it, or them not knowing why..."

"Do you remember how old you were when it changed?" Sam asks, dumping another pail in the basket.

Mae thinks back silently for a moment. "Not long after we met I guess. At least that's when I started realizing it. People weren't so apologetic about it before then... "

"Like around the time she hit puberty?" Sam asks in hesitation, blushing slightly.

Mae blushes at his inquiry, thinking back to it. "Yeah, oh god that's right. Lilly did not take that well…." She laughs as she thinks back to Lilly's tirade about sanitation and bleeding. Referring to it as a hatchet wound. "She actually had me quite terrified about the whole thing."

"So, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it sounds like you hit puberty after her."

"How is that relevant?" Mae sputters out, a bit shocked by the question.

"I was wondering if things changed for you around that time too." Sam says honestly.

She sighs, realizing that if he wasn't embarrassed with this conversation, she shouldn't be either. "I was a late bloomer. I didn't start my monthlies til late in my junior year. I'm pretty sure I was seventeen; and no, I don't believe anything changed for me but my view on Lilly." She pauses for a moment again, trying to figure out the best way to explain her thoughts. "Lilly tends to over exaggerate things she shouldn't, and in the same breath under share the things she should let people know…" Mae answers as she scrunches her face thinking about Lilly's odd tendency to do just that.

Sam nods absently, forgetting how dark it is. "I hear you. Dean and I both have a similar problem. We don't usually get to talk to people about what we do. So the line of what to share and when we can sometimes get blurred."

He walks over to the tree she's just climbed and sighs in frustration.

"Mae!"

"I was listening. You know I'm here if you or Dean ever need to talk about anything." Mae says quickly, just trying to finish up the harvesting.

"We had a deal Mae."

"Actually, I just relented. I didn't say deal. I just need to finish these last ones." She says with a yawn.

"Get down here and tell me what all you need. Apples and cherries… what else?" He asks, contemplating going up after her.

"A basket of peaches, I think we're ok on blackberries, um… I think we need a basket of strawberries and one of blueberries. I need to cut some rhubarb and restock our herbs too." Mae says, handing her cherry pail down to Sam.

"Alright, noted. Now get down please. You sound tired." Sam can't help the worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I get drained really easy sometimes." She grabs ahold of a branch to lower herself down.

Sam smiles at her admission of being tired, "Happens to the best of us. Here, I can just about reach you."

Mae makes it to the lowest branch and twists to better slide down into Sam's arms when the world suddenly spins. In a failed attempt to balance herself she lets go of the tree.

"Shit," Sam quickly adjusts and catches her. "Mae, what happened?" He stares down into her peaceful face, mad at himself for not noticing how off she was.


	9. Chapter 9

.9.

Once upstairs, Dean starts researching before a very obvious thought occurs to him. Lilly has stitches in her side, a broken wrist, several bruised ribs and a very newly relocated shoulder. There was no way in hell he was letting her go do that much work alone. Pacing his room he thinks of several options before his eyes are drawn to his phone. Sighing and not having much of a choice at the moment he calls her. Down the hall he hears a muted, familiar melody playing before it's stopped and he hears the voice at the other end of the line.

"Need somethin' Dean? There's towels and toiletries in the bathroom closet. Sorry, we didn't know what you'd want. We can go shopping tomorrow…" Lilly answers assuming that the only reason he would call was to ask for something.

"Good to know, but s'not why I'm callin'. Mae said people don't get pissed on the phone."

"Bullshit they can't! People get pissed- oh you're talking about me specifically weren't you? Well, now I feel stupid. S'up?"

"I don't think ya should be goin' ta work. That's just stupid Lilly. I thought you were gonna take care a'yerself?"

"Um… okay? Left field much? I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout, I _am_ taking care of myself. ]And myself has other things to take care of. Like Mae and my bakery. See, responsible Lilly is responsible."

"Dammit, Hufflepuff! Ya got your ass handed to you like twenty-four hours ago, by your parents no less, and you've already made yer wrist worse." Dean growls over the receiver, irked by her pointed ignorance and nonchalance.

"See? Told you. You _can_ get angry over the phone."

"Lilly, c'mon. At least take Mae to the shop. Hell, Sammy and me'll come too. We'll help with the heavy shit. Stop bein' stupid."

"Stupid? Like you have any room to talk... Like, any."

Dean hears her exhale, and easily pictures how sexy she looks as she blows her hair out of her face. "Look, when I do stupid shit it's different. It's my job. I don't have a choice. If I break somethin' or need stitches n'shit, I just gotta suck it up and deal. Lives're on the line. You? What's yer excuse? Why can't we just get you a Goddamn doctor?"

"Because."

"Because _why_ exactly…."

"Just _reasons_ Dean, seriously. I can't be left alone, for longer than five minutes without a Mae-chaperone. Look... it doesn't even matter. I just hate doctors and, shockingly, like most other people, they want to pound my face in with a hammer..."

"Is that just a fear, or something that's actually happened?" Dean breathes out as he scratches the back of his neck, wishing he could have this conversation face to face. He is better reading body language over voice inflections.

"Yes Dean, I told you that the first time we met, wish I hadn't mentioned it so crudely, but yeah… Doctors have done things. Mae's not family and whenever I'm rushed in we get separated… I know I have a shit defense mechanism…. But if I'm getting thrashed for something- I'd rather give people the excuse, it helps them deal with it after, I've found. It's easier for them…."

Dean's hand moves from his neck to his nose, pinching the bridge of it harshly. "Lilly! Seriously? Do you give any fucks about yourself at all!?" Then thinking back to their first meeting. "Wait, someone actually shoved a needle into your eye!"

The phone is silent for a moment both communicators at a loss for what to say, or lost in thought.

"Tex, it's okay- Well not like, you know, super okay, but s'like this, there's nothing you can do about the past. Nothing. You can't change things. What's done is done. Besides, you and the behemoth are looking into it. What more could a girl ask for. I just assumed I'd be dealin' with this forever… now there's a sliver of hope I won't have too. But Dean, it's the slightest sliver ever. It can't be more than that, it just can't."

Dean digests her words, lips pulled down in a deep frown as he rubs his brow. His chest hurting from the girl's words. He wanted to argue, but she was right, they had only known the girls for a little over two years. He'd only get to know them for three. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He didn't even know what to think of her. For as awkward and abrasive she could be, she could also be just as self-sacrificing, and forgiving. All four were incredibly frustrating traits, yet he found them so endearing. He certainly didn't think he would do that in her situation. Not even a little bit. When someone attacked him, he fought back. Damn the consequences.

"Look Hufflepuff, I know we've only known one another a short amount a time, but I keep my promises. We are going to figure this out. I mean that, I want you to have a normal life. I want you, Sammy, and Mae to be happy. I need that."

The phone goes silent for several moments confusing Dean, and concerning him at the same time. "Lilly?"

"Dean, we want you and Sammy happy too, I know it might not seem like it all the time, especially the times we've actually all been physical with one another, but Mae and I really do give a shit 'bout you guys. We worry bout you two. Especially you Dean. You can be so... stupidly passionate 'bout shit. Look, what I'm trying to say is we want you both to be happy; _even_ if it's just a slice, you deserve the 'apple pie' life. I mean our pie may not be the sweetest, but we want to share it with you. We really do think of you as heroes. You both sacrifice so much, and get no fucking recognition for it. Hell, we view you as family, even if ours might be a little bit of a pyschofuck one. I mean no one's perfect right? You deserve to be as happy as the rest of us Dean. You truly do." Lilly admits softly, with a clear sincerity he wasn't expecting in her tone.

Dean braces his forehead against the wall and taps above it with a fist; the fact that getting close to these girls would bring nothing but trouble is not lost on him. _Seriously, damned if you do, damned if you don't._ "You know Hufflepuff, that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me. Come to think of it, probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." He pauses for a moment, waiting to see if she had any sarcasm to add to it.

He hears an audible sigh from the other end of the line.. "Well, it's the truth…" She says awkwardly before spitting out "Just don't get used to it."

"No ma'am, not letting it go to this ego." Dean says with a muffled chortle. "But um, about getting you to stay home tonight… what would that take?" Dean turns and leans a hip on the wall.

"Not hap'nin' Cowboy. I've worked with worse." Lilly responds flippantly.

"I bet ya both have. But, my point is, you shouldn't hav'ta. And right now, with me an' Sammy here, you've got a chance at gettin' all healed up by acceptin' our help. Lilly, ya need ta take better care'a yerself."

"Pot to cauldron asshole…" She sighs out before taking a calming breath. "Look I'll be fine. I can barely even feel pain anymore, I might be blocking it subconsciously, might not. But, I have responsibilities. Mae will be staying behind, though... If that helps. Does that help? Yeah, I mean that should help…" She rambles.

Dean hits his head on the wall exhaling sharply in frustration. If this was anyone besides Lilly he would just tie them to their bed if they were being this hard headed, but he doubted Mae would help him with that. "Why would Mae stay while you went?" He eventually grounds out through clenched teeth.

Dean hears a crunch over the phone, causing him to knit his brows with concern. _Did she just bite her phone?_ "Cause she has stitches up an' down her arms an' on her stomach an' a dislocated shoulder. I'm used to a plethora of injuries. She's most likely exhausted; honestly she needs ta sleep. This business means the world ta Mae, and Mae means the world to me." She responds in a slow tone, as if explaining something to a small child.

Dean can't keep a feral growl from escaping. "Lilly, you are so, just," he growls again unable to verbalize a word.

"Obnoxious? Frustrating? Amazingly awesome? Fantastically super?" Lilly chimes in absently, as he hears movement.

"How about awe-inspiringly stupid?" Dean corrects her, irritation making his voice more gravelly.

"Sure, that too I s'pose." Lilly agrees easily. "How bout this, I won't work tomorrow? I just really need to do this tonight... I'll even take the next three days off it really bothers you. That means the four of us can go and finish up your rooms anyways…"

Dean stares down at his phone, if looks could kill, it would be a pile of ashe in his palm. "I somehow feel like you already planned on taking that time off…" He seethes into the phone. _Wish Mae was more agreeable to tying you to your fucking bed._

"Uh…. I, uh no." Lilly stutters, cursing as he hears keys in the background, before going silent. "Come on Dean, why would you think that?"

Dean sighs as he drops on his bed. "Do what you want Hufflepuff. S'not like I can stop you." Dean sighs out defeated and frustrated.

He hears a swift intake of breath.. "Oh, come on Cowboy, don't be like that…" Lilly responds pleadingly.

Dean looks to the phone, head tilted confusion, a dawning awareness shifting his countenance even as he tests his new theory. "No Lilly it's fine, don't listen. Just do what you want to do. I really don't care."

Lilly sighs. "That's not fair Dean. I have to do this. It would be super selfish of me if I don't…The company needs it… What if I baked the pies and cupcakes here, and you and Sam dropped them off or something? " Lilly pleads even managing to spew out a compromise.

Dean can't help the triumphant smirk that is stamped into his face. "Fine, guess it's better than nothin'. Why don't you go get Mae and you two get bakin'. Sammy an' I'll help however we can."

Lilly makes an indistinguishable noise before pausing for a moment. "Super. Fine."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean asks not able to keep his smile from his tone, triumphant in his victory.

Lilly sighs "Look, I have to go start baking the cupcakes and start on the pie crusts. Feel free to stay up here and do whatever it is you do…"

"Sounds awesome Hufflepuff, Imma go find Sam and Mae, then I'll come down there and be your taste tester."

"You're such a child, I swear." Lilly mutters under her breath as the phone snaps shut.

.10.

"Mae! Sammy!?" Dean calls out. He'd forgotten how large Mae's garden is until after he had blindly run into it. He stares out to the rows of fruit trees noticing how well cared for their estate actually was. "Sammy! Mae!" He calls out again. "Stupid cake batter got me too excited to grab my stupid fucking phone… Stupid giant ass garden" He grumbles when he alerts to movement to the west of him.

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam asks, his tone hushed as he comes into sight holding a sleeping Mae in his arms. "What's up man?"

"What happened to her?" Dean questions, concern flooding him for the girl he was beginning to think of as a little sister.

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. Uh, she passed out while getting out of a tree."

"She was climbing trees?" Dean reiterates, not sure he heard correctly.

"Well, I didn't know. She went up in the tree while we were talking. I was trying to help her pick the fruit they needed for the shop." Sam adds, put out by Dean's questioning.

Dean brings his hands to his face rubbing his brows in frustration. "Course she did. How'd they manage ta stay alive fer s'long?" He poses to his brother, irritation for the girls at an all time high.

"They had each other? And now they have us. I'm going to go put her inside and come back out to finish up her list. Did Lilly already leave?" Sam adjusts his hold on the sleeping girl in his arms.

"No I guilted her into cooking here with Mae…." Dean admits with a shrug, "Tell me where the fruit is and I'll go grab it. You explain to Hufflepuff why Mae is ptfo'd."

"Whoa… stop, wait. What? You talked Lilly into something? You? How? I couldn't even keep Mae out of the trees." Sam stares at his brother, in complete disbelief.

"Really, I didn't find it that hard. I just communicated." Dean smirks at his brother.

"Oh haha. Communication. Just come with me for a second, I'll walk us back out to the baskets. This place is huge." Sam looks around for a moment, deciding to do just that. "I don't know how the hell does she does it. It's just so much."

"Been awhile since you had a girl in yer arms, there Sammy?" Dean smiles at his brother, happy at the opportunity to tease him.

"Bite me, Jerk." Sam glares and turns away from him, walking off in the direction of the side door.

When they get into the house they can hear soft humming coming from the kitchen. Both brothers look to one another unable to keep the smiles off their faces at the soothing sound; the smell of vanilla already beginning to permeate the air.

"Sup Lilly, hope you don't really need help." Dean says as he closes the door behind them.

The humming pauses as she looks to the voices. "Why? You three heading to bed? Cause I'm totally fine with that." She says covered in random patches of flour and wearing a frilly apron, whisk in her good hand. Her other hand in a simple sling.

"Well Sammy and I can still help… but Mae is hibernating."

Lilly eyes the guys and her friend in Sam's arms. "No, she fainted. She really needs to learn her limits." With an eye roll she pulls out a bench which doubled as a impromptu futon. "Can you just put her here? And grab her some stuff from the other room?"

"Sure." Sam says, and nods his head at Dean to go get blankets and pillows. He lays Mae down on the cushions gently.

"Right." Dean hurries off to the living room to grab pillows and blankets. "Got soft stuff." He says, rushing back into the room.

Lilly lets the guys get Mae set up, keeping a critical eye on her friend, but still staying on task with the baked goods. _Good job Harpy… at least you don't have to bake… though you need to come clean about that soon… Odd things you choose to lie about girly. Who gives a shit that you can't cook? I'd be more concerned about your OCD; and yet you still can't clean things properly..._

"Did she hurt herself or something. Wasn't she getting fruit?" Lilly asks as she continues kneading the dough for pie crusts, with one hand growing increasingly impatient with her ineptitude to do so.

"No, I caught her before she hit the ground. We'll head back out to get the rest for you." Sam says as he pulls the blanket up to Mae's shoulders. He tucks a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear with a smile.

Lilly shoots him a look when she notices him tucking her friend in. "Oh does the jolly green have a bit of a crush on the Harpy?" She teases as she hits the dough harder with her good hand. Absently returning back to humming, as she pinches several spices to throw into the dough.

"Sammy and Mae, sitting in a tree… oops" Dean starts signing before realizing the 'tree' part might not be appropriate right now.

Lilly shakes her head at the elder brother's antics.

Sam, surprisingly doesn't glare at him. Instead he ignores the comments and continues to watch her sleep. "She said you need peaches, strawberries and blueberries. Anything else?" Sam asks before heading back for the door.

"Already have apples and cherries?" She asks absently. "That's all we really need. I have other things I can make, but we needed the cherries and apples for an order."

"How much do you need. We got a basket of each so far."

"That should be plenty. It's not a large order and cupcakes seem to be the in thing right now anyways." She replies even as she checks on the cupcakes in the oven. When she sees that they're done she takes out the batch and puts in another.

"Alright, we'll be right back. Don't go cleaning any of those bowls or spoons yet. I wanna taste." Dean says with a wink as he follows Sam to the door.

"You're not licking my bowls Dean, that's disgusting." Lilly snaps as she shudders just thinking about someone eating raw eggs, and out of a bowl at that. She knew Mae would do it sometimes though.

"We'll see about that.." he mutters under his breath as both brothers exit.

Lilly continues pounding at the dough and stares at in disdain when she realizes theres no way to roll it with out a rolling pin, which involves two hands to get the dough even. _Oh fuck this, I'm canceling the damn order._ She thinks, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes as she hits the dough with a rolling pin. "Fuck people." She grumbles blinking away her tears as she makes a bowl for Dean and Sam. "Ask for help, or cancel the order…. huh…"

After about ten minutes the guys manage to tote the heavy baskets into the kitchen.

"Wow, making pie is hard work. But soooo worth it." Dean says with a grin. He takes a very long sniff of the air and begins drooling. _Wow, smells like home._

"What else do you need Lilly?" Sam asks, shaking his head at his older brother.

Lilly looks up at the two brothers weighing her options, as she pokes the large pile of dough on her counter with killing intent.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, "Did we get dirt on the floor?" He quickly stands up to look around the baskets. "I even made Dean wipe his feet off."

"Here, tell Sam what to do with the fruit, I'll roll the dough for you." Dean smiles, walking over to the sink to wash up. "I've always wanted to use a rolling pin."

Lilly smiles at two brothers meeping happily at the fact she didn't have to ask for the help.

"Lilly are you okay?" Sam asks confused.

"Of course I am. Duh? I'm cooking. Well baking, why wouldn't I be super? It's not like this is frustrating as hell or anything." Lilly says with her voice filled of false cheeriness, curbing the desire to wake Mae up.

"It must be hard to work alone when you're used to working as a team." Sam says sympathetically as he dumps the basket of apples in the side sink to wash.

Lilly recognized that this was 'hard work' because of her bandaged wrist. Plus she was in a bad mood because she was accepting help and her fondant roller was at the shop where she felt should be baking the pies... Lilly thinks darkly, carefully presenting a blank face to the two men in the room. "Yeah, I really don't know what to do without Mae's help. She's the real genius behind our bakery. I don't know how I'm even able to mix the ingredients without her help…." Lilly grimaces at that lie, knowing if Mae had been up that definitely would have earned her a glare; she pondered for a moment if she was taking Mae's 'please don't tell Sam I can't cook thing' too far, before shrugging it off. She still owed her for the lie anyways and she was making Mae out to be a goddess of fucking cooking.

Dean scrunches his face as he finds an obnoxious bump in the dough that he can't get out. "Lilly I think your dough is broken…"

"My dough is not broken… Wait, Dean, did you clear off the counter?" She asks, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." He says as he picks up the dough and grabs what used to be a measuring spoon that was his mystery lump. "How does it get from a blob to delicious pie? I wanna do that…" Dean says and smoothly pockets the flattened spoon, thinking he'd sneak out later to replace it.

"Right well, once you're done rolling it out and making sure it's even, you're gonna cut out twenty circles, and roll them into the pie tins. Oh shit-" Lilly spits out as she races out of the room, quickly returning with several pie tins balanced against her hip. "So I'll just butter these while I leave you to that... " Lilly says, flustered and unsure if she had adequately explained what to do.

"Can I help with anything else?" Sam inquires, feeling left out and wanting to help bake.

"Oh, sorry Sam. I'm used to Mae doing things, now I need you to scrub the apples with this solution and this cloth," She says, handing him a spray bottle and a microfiber cloth. "Mae only uses natural pesticides, but better safe than sorry."

"Then I cut them up?" Sam asks, looking at the mound of apples piled high in the sink thinking it was going to take forever.

"What, no. You have to peel them first. Ma-"

"I have to peel the apples I just scrubbed clean?" He interrupts in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. We dehydrate the skins for Mae. She loves that shit. She calls it apple chips, I call it trash. It's disgusting but she likes it."

"Oh, ok. What knife should I use?" Sam concedes, secretly happy to make something for Mae.

"We have an actual peeler. We aren't barbarians." She pauses looking him up and down with an appraising look. "But if you'd rather you can use the paring knife…"

"Nonono, I'll use the peeler." Sam says quickly. He gets started washing the apples with the spray and cloth, moving them to a barrel Lilly kicks over to him

"I wanna use an actual apple peeler…" Dean pouts.

"You two can switch if you get bored with your …" Lilly says slowly as she is reminded of the orphans she often spends time with _._

The kitchen falls quiet, the only sounds are the rolling pin and spray bottle as the boys work. Lilly's happily humming as she flitted about making the pie fillings.

The songs she hummed changing as she went from one task to the next. She smiled at her 'Winchester sou chefs' and wished their shop employees were as enthusiastic.

By the time six am rolls the last of the pies go into the oven and Lilly grins broadly. "Thanks guys, this was super of the two of ya, it would have taken me twice as long ta do it own my own. You two are amazing bakers; much better than M- our employees." She says, hugging them both. She holds a hand over her mouth as she yawns.

"Oh, and here." She says, rushing to the fridge and grabbing two bowls of cake batter. "Just don't blame me if you die…."

"Yeah, because raw batter is a bad way to go." Dean says darkly.

Sam takes his bowl with a smile for Lilly.

Lilly watches the two brothers closely. "Look, sorry if I was a hard ass, but you two did a great job. If ya ever wanna hang up hunting, we'll gladly hire you the bakery…"

"Please, that was easy as pie." Dean laughs at his own joke. "Literally. Get it Sam…"

Sam groans at the bad pun, but can't help the smiling pulling at the corners of his lips, just happy to see Dean smiling. Sam grabs a spoon and tries his bowl of cake batter.

Lilly giggles as well and begins cleaning up the kitchen with a smile on her face even as exhaustion from the exertion and pain beat at her.

"This is shockingly delicious…" Sam says as he starts eating the batter by the heaping spoonful.

"Shockingly? I mean I'm no Mae, but I'm one hell of a baker…" Lilly snarks defensively wiping at the counter more roughly than would normally be necessary.

"Whoa, calm down Hufflepuff, Sammy's a health nut. He hardly ever eats a burger." Dean says quickly, coming to his brother's defense.

"Muhat ee sssiid." Sam struggles to say with a mouthful of batter.

"Sam, you didn't have to eat it! I think it's disgusting your brother asked for it in the first place." Holding out her hand for the bowl.

"Mine now." Sam says, as he lifts the bowl up and out of her reach.

"Fuckin' Samsquatch, that's so gross…" Lilly says, her scrunched face masking her amusement. She rolls her eyes at the two of them shoveling batter into their mouths when the oven timer dings, signaling the end of the night's endeavors.

When Dean puts down his bowl he looks around the kitchen baffled. "How the hell… you were gonna let us clean."

"I never said that…" Lilly says waving at him dismissively as she pulls out the last of the pies.

"Yeah, I totally did. You just ignored me. Sam tell'er I said we'd clean." Dean says as he eyes the girl's backside.

"Man, it's early, I'll be over here checking on Mae…" Sam says as he finishes his bowl. He washes it before walking over to Mae.

Lilly puts the pies on a cooling rack then she begins pulling boxes down to pack the cooled pies; not realizing how challenging it would be to fold a box with one hand. Dean shakes his head at her, gets up and stands behind her; he reaches his arms around her and begins folding them for her. "Anyone ever tell you you are frustratingly stubborn?" He asks into her hair while ignoring how she stiffens.

Lilly sighs in relief when she confirms Mae's still in the room, not used to people purposely approaching her. "Personal boundaries much? And I am not stubborn. Or frustrating… Jerk… I've got this, go get bent." She responds her attempt at being intimidating lost when her voice comes out pitchy.

Sam shakes his head at the two of them, as he kneels down beside Mae to check on her. He takes her hand that had slide from under the blanket and tucks it gently back in.

"Sam, get your douche brother away from me…" Lilly whines as she moves in close to the counter, ignoring the pain as it digs into her stitches; unsure quite what to do in this situation.

Sam just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, No…. Not getting in the middle of that… Sorry Lilly, you're on your own."

Dean chuckles at Lilly's attempted cry for help and finishes the last box. "Wiggling isn't exactly a deterrent." He whispers low enough so that only two of them can hear it, causing the girl to let out a loud squeak.

"How are we getting all this to the bakery?" Sam asks, standing up and turning to look at Lilly.

Lilly just glares at the taller brother "Oh now we care…" She seethes.

"We have a van." Lilly bites out from behind clenched teeth, as she leans further away from Dean, all but bent over the counter. If it weren't for her broken wrist he was sure she would have crawled on top of it.

"Awesome. So, you head to bed an' we'll put Mae in bed. Then take the stuff to the bakery. I agree Lilly, great idea." Dean says, leaning in even closer to her.

"Okay, okay fine, just get away from me. Please.. Go away." Lilly squeaks out willing to agree to anything if it meant he'd give her the space she desperately needed, before she did something extra awkward like start hyperventilating.

"You heard the lady Sam. Let's get the pies in the van." He commands, taking a step back to release her from his arms.

"Yeah yeah, the keys are in the bowl by the door. I'm going to bed. Thanks for all the help, bye." Lilly responds in a high pitched tone as she scrambles away from Dean and races upstairs, no longer caring about the food.

Sam glares at Dean. "Was that really necessary?"

Dean shrugs smile on his face. "Hey, mine doesn't pass out while climbing trees. And she accepted the help. Now she's going to bed."

"Yours?" Sam asks.

"Well, not like mine, but the one you were looking after fell outta a tree…Least I got Lilly ta listen." Dean says dismissing his earlier comment.

"Uh huh. I think you've got a thing for Lilly." Sam shrugs, walking back over to Mae's makeshift bed.

"Meh, not like it could go anywhere with my time card 'bout ta be punched. But hell, if it gets her ta take care'a herself, I got no shame." Dean says with another shrug as he starts placing the pies in boxes.

"Do you ever?" Sam questions, surprised by his brother's admission.

Dean thinks about it. "No, not really."

"You got those? I'm going to get Mae in bed." Sam lifts Mae bridal style, holding her close to his chest.

"Sure Romeo, just don't take too long." Dean teases, watching his brother carry Mae out of the kitchen.

AN: Hey readers! We want to apologize for not being more on the ball with posting at least a chapter a week. Twisted is getting married this month! So, as you can see, this huge, life changing event has put a cramp in our writing and editing schedule. We've still managed to eek a few hours of 'wedding planning time', hiding away in the dark to finish our edits. Please, please please please, if you like what we're doing, leave us a comment. It helps us justify how much time we put into our hobby. Consider it a wedding gift for my lovely sister ;)

We look forward to hearing what you think as we continue to edit Cursed Pie, getting it ready for peer review. We've also had to slow down on our writing, though we have made it all the way to SPN season 6. Going to take a break and get chapters posted though.

Thank you Followers and those who have Favorited us. We keep writing for you :)


	10. Chapter 10

.11.

Several Days Later

The repeated chiming of the doorbell echos around the house, a rough knock quickly follows. Lilly panics slightly as she races to the door, not sure if anyone else is up, and yanks it open. "What the hell is your-" Lilly starts but is struck dumb with concern when her mother stands in front of her, in all her pencil skirted glory. "Hey Regina, good morning."

"Nice to see you too, Samara. You've received mail." Regina says regally, her finger tapping on a rather large binder. "You left before we got a chance to see if you were okay…" Regina starts looking over her daughter appraisingly. "Aren't you going to invite me in? Or, are you just going to stand with your mouth agape like a fish?" She finishes coldly, her eyes pinning Lilly expectantly.

Lilly looks around her surroundings and scratches the back of her head feeling incredibly awkward and concerned. "Um… Uh...I'm not sure right now is a good time." Lilly stammers as her mother invites herself in.

"Of course it is. I'm worried about you. Honestly Samara, look at yourself." Regina says as she dismissively pats her daughter's head.

Lilly cringes, stifling a biting retort. "Who sent me mail to your house?" She asked instead. It would make her life so much easier if Todd worked her Mother's route as well; he would have just dropped this mystery mail off at the shop.

"Hey Lilly- I heard the doorbell are you oka- Mayor O'Connell. Hi! Why are you here?" Mae asks as she pauses on the stairs and shoots a quizzical look to Lilly who was watching her mother cautiously, as she pulled at the tips of her hair in distress.

"Elizabeth." Regina greets Mae coolly. "I have personal business with my daughter, but I'm sure she'll just inform you, we received a letter; and of course, I wanted to check on her. She has yet to return any of my calls." Regina explains, sending Lilly a reproachful look at the last bit.

"Imagine that…" Mae mutters under her breath.

"Regina, this really isn't the best time-" Lilly attempts to explain to her mother again, but quiets immediately under Regina's quelling glare.

"I'm sure you're busy, but thank you so much for visiting Madam Mayor." Mae finally finishes her walk down the stairs and stands next to Lilly.

"Mornin'. What the hell was with the door? Who the fuck has manners like that?" Dean demands as he stomps down the stairs, before looking at the woman standing between Mae and Lilly. "Who're you? Missus-Break-the-damn-doorbell? T'was was obviously working the first time."

Regina immediately turns and questions Mae. "Who is this _man_ you've brought into your grandparents' home, Elizabeth?"

"Great impression there, Dean." Lilly clicks her tongue, before continuing "This is Regina, my mother."

"Whoa, when did a party start up?" Sam asks as he enters the room, shirtless. "What'd I miss?"

"Uhhhh…" Mae's attempt at coherent speech fails when she can't help but be distracted by how good Sam looks, all sweaty and short of breath after his run.

"Use your words, Mae." Dean teases with a wink. He wraps his arm around Lilly and pulls her close to him protectively, smiling though she pinches his side. "So... Yeah, I'm Dean. That's Sam."

Regina huffs quietly, her eyes darting between the men and back to the girls. "Right. Well if you _gentlemen_ would excuse us _._ I need to speak to _my_ girls quietly in private for a moment, if you don't mind."

From beside him Dean hears Lilly mumble "Or, you know, we could not…" barely loud enough for him to hear.

Being called one of Regina's girls pops Mae out of her silent contemplation of Sam's delicious abs. "Oh, Mayor, that's too kind of you, but perhaps we can speed this along." Mae says in her nicest voice. "As you can see, we do have company and we would hate to be _rude_ to them."

"Oh surely they can be without your company for a moment, They seem like understanding young men." Regina says; a challenging smile twists her features.

"It's fine, let's just talk about this outside really quick." Lilly adds trying to keep the peace. Causing Dean and Sam to instantly protest.

Mae moves to walk outside but is blocked by Sam. Still shirtless Sam. Her face was a mere few inches away from his skin, so close she could feel the heat radiating off him.

"What, no tea? Samara I thought I've raised you better than that." Regina chides her daughter.

Gritting her teeth Lilly forces a smile. "Of course, my mistake. Mother, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, Dear. How thoughtful of you." Regina responds and pets her daughter's hair, blatantly ignoring the man holding her side.

Dean shoots Sam a look, but Sam only shrugs. He brings his hands up to Mae's shoulders, noticing her dazed expression with concern.

Mae's eyes snap up to Sam's. She gives him a small, silly smile before she turns to address Regina. "We'll wait out on the porch Lilly, it's such a pretty day out. Don't you think Mayor O'Connell?"

"Uh… is that a good idea…" Lilly adds, concerned about leaving her mother alone with Mae. Regina had a knack for needling her.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Besides, you're the one who knows how to make your mother's favorite tea." Mae says in an overly sweet voice, pinning Lilly with a forced smile. Mae knew she couldn't leave to make the tea, that would only end in another disaster for Lilly. And it wasn't like Regina was going to let them both out of her sight.

"Oh… It's so nice to meet you, Mayor O'Connell. I've heard amazing things about your campaign for Governor in the upcoming elections. My apologies for meeting you like this, I just enjoy getting in an early run." Sam says, extending his hand out to shake with her. "I'm on break from Stanford right now, but I would love to hear your viewpoints on how the proposed open government meeting laws would affect the vastly different political positions." He flashes his best 'lawyer' smile at her. "After I grab a shirt, of course."

"Oh. Stanford? That's a wonderful school, but I really just came to speak with my girls about some personal affairs." She smiles "I'm not sure if we have time to cover all of it, but I'm sure I have a few moments for a law student."

"Right. That sounds unenjoyable, but the tea won't take long. Sam cover yourself. And everyone just, contain it. Regina, that includes you." Lilly says as she slips into the kitchen and races to get the damned tea ready. Her finger slams down the 'on' button on the electric kettle. Lilly grabs a tray and adds several cups, then tears from frustration and stress gather in her eyes as she grabs honey, lemons and milk to go with it. She runs her hands through her hair she lets out a deep trembling breath.

When the kettle finally clicks off she pours it in the waiting pot and attempts to pick the ladened tray up; instantly regretting it. She looks down at her broken wrist, giving it a withering glare. "Of fucking course _._ " She sighs, glaring at the stupid brace. "Right. I can do this, oh Hathor it's gunna suck. but I can so do this…" She forces herself to grab it with both her hands.

"Tea waiter at your service." Dean exclaims, walking into the room.

The unexpected sound causes Lilly to jump, releasing her hold on the tray. "Fuck! What do you think you are doing?" She demands, as she spins around quickly.

Without answering he picks the tray up from the counter and walks away with it.

"What the hell, Dean?" She hisses, still not moving.

"Lilly, I'm carrying the tea, kinda thought it was obvious. Wanna hurry before your mother kills Mae?" Dean says, hoping that would make her walk with him to Mae.

Lilly pales at that before racing past him and out the door to the patio.

"Hey sorry about that. What's up Regina? What do you need?" Lilly huffs out between breaths, plopping into her seat next to Mae.

"You were gone so long and you didn't even manage to make the tea?" Regina questions with obvious disappointment.

Lilly shakes her head. "Sorry, Dean's bringing it."

"It would be difficult to carry a tea tray with a broken wrist." Mae says pointedly.

Lilly shoots her a warning glance, but clears her throat attempting to change the subject. "So that letter-."

"How thoughtless of you Elizabeth. Making her do all that work when she's injured." Regina says with a final glare in Mae's direction, before turning with a smile back to Lilly.

Mae opens her mouth to reply, when Lilly grabs Mae's hand and squeezes in what she hopes is reassurance and not permission to give Regina 'what for'. At Lilly's pleading look Mae lets Regina's remark go.

"Here. Tea." Dean announces and clangs the tray down in the middle of the table, then flops down next to Lilly. He slings his arm around her shoulders, all while still coldly smiling at her mother.

Lilly glares at him, but says nothing; shocking him.

After a few breaths Mae manages a smile. "Thanks Dean." She says as she leans forward to pour tea for everyone at the table. Dean's actions had shocked her at first; but how protective he was made her smile.

"Oh shit, forgot the sugar. Be right back, babe." He says and kisses the top of Lilly's head as he stands.

She just glares at him in response, resisting the urge to hurt him. Instead she just blushes and shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

"Now that I'm dressed..." Sam jokes as he walks out on the porch and slides into the seat next to Mae. "Hey hun, it was a great idea to have tea out here." He leans over to peck her cheek before catching her hand to hold in a comforting gesture.

Regina just watches, a satisfied grin pulling her lips up. "So are you two finally done playing lesbians then?" She all but purrs.

Lilly's face falls. "No, _Mother_ , Mae and I are still very much in love." She gripes sourly, trying to undo the damage the Winchesters were wroughting all over her carefully cultivated lie.

"Oh, yeah they are. We just get to enjoy the show." Dean says as he rejoins the group empty handed. "Don't know where ya keep the damn sugar."

Regina's nose crinkles. "Oh. I see." She adds with skepticism clear in her tone.

"Yip. Made us bend both ways these two did." Lilly pipes out awkwardly, not used to someone adding to her mother's discomfort.

"Oh. Really?" Regina says as she glares down at her daughter, making Lilly look at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table. "So you have become a harlot, Samara? Your father will be very disappointed." She replies as she picks up her tea, sipping it before she eyes Mae. "And you, Elizabeth, what would your parents say?"

Mae's breath catches in her throat as Sam does his best to continue comforting her; running his thumb over her fingers when they tighten around his.

"Prob'ly somethin' along the lines of 'whatever makes you happy'." Lilly rushes to Mae's defense as she glares at her mother. "Since, you know, they didn't have a stick wedged up their asses."

"Samara! Watch your tongue." Regina snaps at her, eyes narrowed.

"You watch yours. Mind your manners mother, you're in her house." Lilly snaps back, matching her mother's glare.

"So, Mayor, you were going to tell us the reason for this visit? Apart from what we talked about earlier, I mean." Mae interrupts the open hostility, hoping to end this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

"Oh what did I miss?" Lilly asks leaning forward looking between her best friend and mother expectantly, assuming whatever it was was nasty, and completely unnecessary.

"Nothing for you to worry about honey. Just something between Elizabeth and myself. I do have that letter for you." Regina says in a pacifying tone.

"Bullshit." Lilly mutters before adding "Oh yeah, hand it over."

"I also need to remind you of your promise to do a complete interview and a complete photo shoot for my campaign. The riot you set off ruined the photos and that man's camera. It's the least you can do for wasting all of our time." Regina insists, not taking her eyes off of Lilly.

"Really? A riot _she_ caused? Ya wanna try that again?" Dean questions, looking at the woman with disgust in his eyes. "We know that wasn't her fault."

"Oh, I'm sorry were you there? No." Regina snaps back.

"I was." Mae mumbles, glaring down at her cup of tea.

"And you. You were no help in containing her. What's the point of keeping you around, if you can't even keep Samara in her place?" Regina responds haughtily as she takes a sip of her tea.

"It helps when I'm not locked out of the room." Mae continues to argue, her voice becoming more shrill by the second. If it weren't for Sam's hand holding on to her, she would have been tempted to slam her fists on the table.

"Both of you just fuckin' breath. Mae it's not worth it. Regina, give it a rest. I really don't think another shoot is a good idea. I'm sorry I fucked up the last one, but it's not like another one is going to go much smoother…I know I said I would, but… Do I have too? I mean-" Lilly starts off strong but at the look her mother sends her she becomes more subdued.

"No!" Mae, Sam and Dean snap at the same time.

"You gave me your word Samara Lilly O'Connell. Does your word carry no value? Will you allow my campaign to be destroyed because you're too selfish to help the woman who adopted you? Do you know how many other children we could have chosen? Don't be so ungrateful."

Lilly tugs at her hair roughly as she looks to the ceiling. Guilt twists like a knife in her gut. Without looking to the rest of the table's occupants she mumbles out "Fine, I'll do it." She feels Dean's hand on the nape of her neck squeezing roughly, in what she was pretty sure was displeasure.

It looked like Mae was going to slam her face on the table before Sam managed to keep her sitting upright.

Both brothers share a look of concern as Regina watches the interaction with a cool detachment.

"Mrs. O'Connell do you really think that's a great decision? Your daughter ended up with a broken wrist and a _stab_ wound after the last photo shoot." Sam asks softly, now fully understanding Mae's dislike of the woman.

"I see no reason to believe this is any of your concern. You aren't even dating my daughter-"

"Well I damn-well am. An' I ain't fuckin' happy with this shit either. Stabbed! She was fuckin' stabbed. And you're worried about photos? What kinda mom are you, lady?"

"Samara appears well now, obviously she was overreacting-"

"She did not 'overreact' a stab ta the gut! Jesus, lady! Th'fuck's your problem?" Dean responds so angrily Lilly fears he might actually hit Regina.

"Dean, it's fine. It was just-" Lilly begins to defend before he cuts her off.

"It's not fuckin' fine! _I_ had to fuckin' patch you up. Stitches, Lilly! _I_ had to give you fuckin' stitches."

"So? It's not like it's the first time I've needed them? No big. Oh, but b-t-dubs, thanks for that."

"You shouldn't need stitches after a visit with your mother!"

Regina stiffens in her seat and pointedly turns her head away from Dean. "And you young lady, I don't understand what you would see in this… Open lifestyle, but it's clear that Elizabeth hasn't been the wonderful influence on you that your father and I hoped she would be." She sneers before turning to Mae. "What a shame you take more after your… _Mother._ How disappointing."

Lilly stares at her mother in horror, and Mae looks as if she had just been slapped. Sam narrows his eyes and immediately pulls Mae back to lean against his shoulder.

"Regina that's e-fucking-nough. Leave River out of this, she was twice the woman you'll ever be. Don't ever mention her a-fucking-gain. Give me my mail, and get the fuck out." Lilly snarls slamming both her hands on the table as she stands, momentarily forgetting about her broken wrist in her rage. " _Now_." She seethes her entire body trembling with her anger.

Regina puts down her tea cup, and pulls two documents out of her breif case, placing it next to the empty cup.

"Here are the dates of the photo shoot and the interview. I'll arrange for your clothing and makeup for each, so make sure you're there an hour early. I can even send a car for you. But you _will_ be there." She threatens, tapping the second page.

"Out, now. Regina." Lilly growls as she approaches her mother who just smiles at her calling her bluff.

"Oh, Samara, temper tantrums are never attractive. We will see you on the first." She pats her daughter's head and turns, ignoring the rest of the table.

After a moment of stunned silence, Lilly lets out a quiet apology for the scene and races into the house, leaving the other three occupants speechless.

"Well that was fuckin' awful. You ok Mae?" Dean asks as he pulls his phone out.

Though she feels like she's going to be sick, she manages to force a smile for him. "Yeah, I'll be ok. I should probably go check on Lilly though. Regina always finds ways to hurt her the most." She moves to sit up, but Sam gently keeps her locked to his side.

"Nah, I've got Lilly. You worry about you." Dean smiles as he excuses himself from the table and dials her number. "Pick up Hufflepuff. Come on. Pick up. I'll find you, you know I will."

When the phone goes to Voicemail Dean listens to the girl's awkward message. **Hi, you've reached Lilly O'Connell Co-owner of Cakes, Cookies, and Pies Oh My, uh-um please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can… Unless I already know you obviously… then you can just tell me what you wanted. Or you can text me… Or something but yeah… thank you… Beep.**

"Lilly you better pick up yer damn phone the next time I call. I am so pisssed right now, and s'not even at you. Maybe you're right and this isn't a curse, or something hereditary, maybe that bitch just did somethin' horrible ta you. Look Lilly, I'm a hunter and it's not that big of a house. I will find you. Call me back." Dean all but growls as he clicks his phone shut, and stomps his way back up the stairs. Ignoring Sam and Mae as he begins his search for the girl in question.

 **A/N**

Hello readers! We're back, and working on getting a chapter to you each week. Please let us know what you think, we really look forward to your comments, questions, concerns... suggestions... Come on guys, feed us!


	11. Chapter 11

Greetings to our beautiful readers! We just wanted to warn ya'll that there are going to be some triggers in the chapter dealing with cutting.

* * *

Sam sits quietly with Mae for several long moments after Dean walked off; her hand still in his, her head still resting on his shoulder. "You know, I think you're right. She really is a foul woman." He says in an attempt to get her to look at him.

Mae sits up and turns to face him before she replies in a very defeated tone, "Today was actually a pretty good visit, all things considered. Lilly didn't even get assaulted." With that, she slumps forward onto the table, her head coming to rest on her crossed arms.

"Mae?" Sam leans forward to check on her. "Mae, what's wrong?" He asks as he shakes her gently.

"I'm just really tired. Confrontation drains me." She rolls her head to the side to look at him. "Sorry Sam, I just really hate having today start like this."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He apologizes, attempting to use a different approach to cheer her up.

Mae sits back in her chair, "You didn't. I mean, I know you were just pretending for Regina's sake. But I thought it was fun. You'd make a great boyfriend." She says with a smile, putting a great deal of emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, sure I'd make a great boyfriend." Sam snorts, taken aback with her assessment. He had nothing to offer a girl like her.

Mae watches him for a long moment, carefully reading the emotional current of his mood. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Mae, I think you're amazing, but the kind of life I'm leading isn't really a life that uh, lets me have the things I want. I've always wanted a normal life where monsters under the bed were simply the product of a child's imagination and not something that can actually kill you. But, I tried to get out. And the more I think about it, the more I realise that Dad and Dean have always been right. You can't get out of the life. So, it's not fair for me to admit that I like you."

"You kind of just did." Mae points out with a growing smile, throwing out all doubts. "The thing is, I like you too… and I'm ok with not defining us. I don't need a title for us. I can be a bit of a free spirit like that. So yeah, I like you. And I'm ok with that being enough for now. I'm ok with the distance that you'll travel. I'm ok with the times we won't get to talk. I'm ok with you knowing where I am and coming home when you can. And later on when things change, I'll be ok with that too. I'll always be honest about my feelings if you will."

Sam just looks her deep in the eyes. "Mae, you're so beautiful. I really want to kiss you right now, but I'm going to wait until you're not tired from an emotional… whatever that was." Instead, he pulls her out of her chair and into his arms, content to simply hold her. "I'll always be honest with you too."

.12.

 _ **Hufflepuff where are you?**_

 _ **Lilly, Don't make me play this game.**_

 _ **Lilly I'm giving you three seconds to text me back.**_

 _ **Lilly I swear I will drag dirt all over the carpet…**_

 _ **Hufflepuff? Goddamn it, Just tell me where you are.**_

Dean texts Lilly, very concerned for the girl. He really hadn't gotten the full picture that Mae had been painting until that super awkward tea time. This was just another reason to hate mornings. He does a sweep of the bottom part of the house; finding no traces of the girl before he trudges upstairs.

Lilly stares at her phone upset that she had managed to break two this week, that was a record, even for her. She had seen that it was Dean calling a second too late and had already slammed it onto her table thinking it was her mother, but was just too far gone to care.

Lilly worries with a panic as she grabs a post-it note and quickly writes a note, leaving it and her phone outside her door. _He's gonna to be so mad._

 _Sorry thought it was Regina-_

 _Lilly_

Of all the shit Regina had ever pulled, that was by far the lowest. It wasn't even surprising at this point; Regina always found a way to get under her skin.

Lilly simply didn't know how to handle it. So like any other sane person she locked herself in her room. Then preceded to lock herself in the bathroom for good measure. She turned on the tepid water and sat under it in fetal position where she and her razor had a staring contest. She told herself it's like every other normal, well-adjusted human would do.

Really it had been months since she had cut, and she certainly didn't feel like doing it with two extra pairs of eyes in the house. She was over it. Well, she had thought she was. Maybe her therapist Marie was right; addiction never truly went away. She pulled herself into a tighter ball and cringed when she wrapped her arms tighter around her middle. Her wrist now pulsing with pain, she frowned; it had just started to get better too.

Her good hand reached for the razor several times only to be reigned back in, fighting the temptation. She shrugs, wondering if anyone would even be able to tell the difference. What was one more scar marring her already ugly skin? She could always just lie about it. It's not like the brothers knew, and Mae hadn't caught her in years.

"God's damn it!"

She finds her razor somehow gripped in her hand, tightly as one would hold a life line. She stared at it. Contemplating how easy it would be to pop the blade out of it's holder. _Alright how about this… if I really need this, it can wait til later, the last thing I need is a Winchester up my ass about this too. I don't think they would understand..._

Suddenly, she hears a loud knock. Not really so much a knock as a loud bang. Cursing to herself she quickly puts the razor in the soap holder, out of her 'reach'.

"Fuck off!" Lilly calls out eventually.

"Lilly! open this damn door, or I'm inviting myself in." Dean calls out even as he kneels down and starts picking the lock.

She groans and pulls into herself tighter. "Gods…" She breathes out before screaming back. "Dean, I thought you were anti-chick flick moments. Fuck off!"

Dean glares at the voice coming from behind the door as the last tumbler falls in place. "Yahtzee." Ignoring the girl's yelling he gives her one last chance. "Hufflepuff, open the door or I'm coming in."

"I'm showering Dean! Fuck! Gimme a damn break. I'll come out when I'm fucking ready." Lilly shouts back angrily, no doubt in her mind that he would just bust down the door like the uncivilized dick he is.

Dean shakes his head. "Not on your life, Hufflepuff, not after that scene." Though, if he were honest, he'd feel better if Mae were nearby. He was still reeling from how angry he'd gotten at Lilly's Mother. "You have two minutes. I'm gonna to be right back." He says as he takes off downstairs to go find Mae.

He skids to a stop several feet behind where Sam and Mae were sitting together. Happy for both of them, he sends his brother two thumbs up. "Finally!"

Sam just glares at him, not amused. Mae was curled up in his lap, her face tucked into his shoulder while he rubbed her arm. He didn't want the fragile moment to end, but he knew Dean wouldn't have just abandoned his search for Lilly.

Dean, realising he was interrupting a moment, turned and walked back into the house.

Sam stares after his brother quizzically for a moment before the pieces click. If Dean found Lilly, how was he talking to her without Mae. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, but then looking to the girl in his arms he smiles sheepishly; holding Mae was quite the distraction.

"Do you mind if we do this upstairs? Dean's trying to talk to Lilly." Then thinking about what he just said blushes and sputters out. "Not like that though…"

Mae giggles quietly, "I knew what you meant. Yeah, we should go and see if we can help. At the least I need to be nearby." She stands up reluctantly, reaching a hand back to Sam with a happy smile.

.13.

Lilly sighs and takes the full two minutes to drag herself out of the bathroom and quickly change into new clothes. Her irritation with the whole situation and herself was palpable. _I could just quickly relocate myself and not have to deal with this… I think I would be cool as a hermit. I could never talk to anyone again. I don't really need them… But I'd miss Mae. And Bobby. And the kids from the home… Damn it. This is super awkward…_ She thinks as she shoves her face into the pillow containing her childhood blanket, it's familiar scent sooths her frayed nerves.

"Alright hufflepuff you better be out of the damn shower…" She hears Dean grumble more to himself than her. Storming past her to the bathroom door when he notices the shower is empty, nothing out of place, but her razor and a knocked over shampoo bottle. He frowns at it for several moments before he storms back out, only to spot her curled into a small ball blending into her comforter.

"So? Ready to talk then?" He asks her as her golden eyes shine from behind her pillow case.

"Not particularly…" He barely hears her mumble as she ducks behind her pillow once more. "What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you gotta say?" Dean asks. He crosses his arms and stares down at the girl in question in utter disbelief.

Lilly sighs and nuzzles into her pillow. "Sorry. That was an awkward situation. My bad. Regina is awful most times, but today she was quite literally the worst, so… Cuntastic."

"Well, we all have parental issues don't we?" He raises one eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't have parental issues." Lilly mumbles into her pillow, still only peeping at him from behind it.

"Sure you don't, Hufflepuff. Is that why you agreed to more one-on-one time with Mother Dearest?" Dean asks, his face projecting all of the disapproval.

She groans and hides behind the pillow again. Dean schools the smile spreading across his features back into a hardened frown. As he stares, he recognizes that he getting more annoyed with her and it could easily become anger. "I'll be right back. You. Stay. There." He demands and rushes out to find Sam and Mae lounging on the stairs. "Hey guys" he says hands on his knees as he takes gulping breaths of air trying to temper himself. After several seconds, he feels back to normal, so he salutes the other two and walks back to Lilly's room.

"Right.. So you were telling me why you agreed to that." Dean asks and resumes his arms-crossed, hovering, glaring at her.

"Cause she's family... I mean, She's my mom Dean. What'd you want from me? Is she perfect? No, not by a fucking long shot, but.. Yeah." Lilly says as she adjusts on the bed, shifting to sit indian style and hugs the pillow to her chest.

"For starters, you could listen to the people around you that you trust." Dean says, his face set in unusual seriousness.

Lilly frowns. "That's not fair. Dean she's my mom, I trust her too, to a certain point, at least… I mean as much as I can trust anyone who isn't Mae."

"You didn't seem too happy earlier when Mae was insisting on not letting her in the house." Dean points out.

"It's just easier to do what she wants." Lilly mumbles into her pillow, shoving her face into it. "She's tenacious as fuck."

"Is that where you get it?" He smirks.

Lilly immediately sits up at that, looking as if she had been slapped. "I am not that bad." She defends.

"Rii-iight. Anyway, look, after what I just saw out there, I'm not comfortable with you being alone with her." Dean raises his hand defensively, as if shoving something to the side. "I know you love her and she's your mom and all, but your curse or whatever it is requires a few boundaries. An' she's either completely oblivious or sees them and doesn't care."

Lilly frowns. "It's not like most people readily accept curses Dean, and she even apologized a couple'a times. I don't care. I can't care. When people do what they do, I wouldn't even be having this conversation if I held grudges for everyone who's ever decked me…" She pointedly comments and eyes him indignantly.

"I get it Lilly. I know you don't hold people responsible for the effects. But…" Dean holds up a finger at her, "One sec." He turns and walks out of her room, being sure to not even let the 'vibe' get beyond irritation.

Lilly tilts her head. _Where the hell does he keep running off to? Wait, he hasn't gone off the whole time he's been talking to me. Oh Gods! He's taking breaks. Huh. That's too perfect…._ Lilly thinks sardonically, even though she finds it endearing that he's making the effort. Not many really bothered when it came down to it, it was pretty much an unspoken fact that any time spent around her was going to set people off.

Dean takes a few breaths outside in the hall.

"Everything going ok with her?" Mae asks quietly.

"Yep, everything's apple pie ok. Mmmm, pie…" Dean shakes his head and turns back towards Lilly's room.

"Alright Hufflepuff. I know you blame yourself, but come on. River accepted this- whatever it is- and went out of her way to make life easier for you. Bobby wouldn't admit this, but has spent hours researching and trying to figure out how ta help you- cause you're his family."

"River was immune and Bobby's a hunter. Regina and Dale are as far removed from those two things as possible…" Lilly counters quietly even as she thinks about how nice that was of Bobby to do.

"Just cause she was immune doesn't mean it was normal for her to believe in curses. I mean, they aren't a common day occurrence. But, anyway, my point is that the people who love you don't wanna see you getting hurt. An' sure as shit, they don't go shoving you into those situations. I-"

"But, most people who care end up doing it anyways… I mean, try as they might, I'm like a breathing punching bag. It sucks sure, but I mean, half the time I don't even care anymore. I just avoid other people like the plague. Regina needs me to do this stupid thing. An' honestly, I want her to get governor regardless of the costs to me because it means getting her out of this stupid town. It's a win-win for Mae and me." Lilly interrupts as she places her chin on the pillow.

"Lilly. One, I wasn't finished explaining my point. Two, no one is saying that you can't go do what she wants you to do." Dean lists out on his fingers in exasperation.

"Well honestly I don't want Mae near Regina. They can't stand one another. Personally, I don't get it. No one ever dislikes Mae, I'm actually baffled to how that ever happened, it goes that far against nature. I hate how Regina treats her."

"Thanks, that's actually my point. Everyone around you knows that things're better with Mae around you. But for some reason, your mother absolutely can not tolerate Mae and works to get the two of you separated. One sec." Dean says as he hurriedly walks out of the room.

"Ok. Pow-wow time." Dean says as he walks over to help His brother and Mae to their feet.

"In her room?" Sam asks, worried about setting off another OCD episode.

"She hasn't moved from the bed since we started talking, so... Yep. In her room." Dean whispers as they get closer to the door.

Lilly digs her fingers into her pillowcase thumbing her blanket for comfort at she waits for Dean to cool down. When he finally comes back, she notices her two other roommates accompanying him. Lilly twists the blanket in her hands and grips it tightly.

"Hey Lilly, it's cool if Sam and I come in too right?" Mae asks not wanting to invade her friend's privacy.

"Why not? It's not like this will be any less comfortable with two more people." Lilly mumbles as she shoves her face into her pillow.

Mae smiles at her friend's tone, pulls Sam into the room with her and takes a seat on the bed next to her friend.

"Right. No more interruptions. Straight to the point. Lilly, you already know that we think the problem you experience is a curse. What we need you to consider is that we also think Mae is cursed."

Lilly picks up her head and folds both her hands over the pillow and stares at Dean blankly. Blinking at him. "What _?_ Are you an idiot? She ain't cursed."

Mae also gives the brothers a blank stare, "What?"

The brothers exchanged a glance before Sam walks over to kneel next to the bed. "Think about it. Even if River and Mae were immune to your curse, don't you think it's strange that she was able to figure out the best way to balance it, or even accept how strange it was? Maybe it's because she herself had been cursed."

"No, River was just awesome like that. She always, she knew things intuitively, just like Mae does. I just think she was like a complete badass or something…. Ooh maybe she was a hunter too? Maybe psychic? Fuck if I know…. Plus wouldn't it be super improbable that two families in Sioux Fall of all Gods-forsaken places, are cursed? And so differently? And on top of all that; I wouldn't exactly call Mae's and River's abilities a curse..." Lilly adds, skepticism clear in her tone.

"The things that can cause curses can hold grudges for different reasons, or maybe you were both cursed by different things. Look, we haven't worked it all out yet, but we are working this theory. It's harder to pin Mae's curse because she tries to always be with you." Dean adds as he leans against Lilly's bookshelf.

"Okay… But you two have been left alone with her, way more than you've been left alone with me, for, you know, obvious reasons." _Like her not being cursed… wait unless, Mae, you didn't tell them about your empathy did you? Gods Damn it. I thought we weren't going to tell them about it or something. "_ You told them? I thought we weren't..." Lilly whispers frantically to Mae, confused.

"Tell them what?" Mae asks in confusion, finally speaking up.

Lilly looks around the room seeing everyone's confusion. "Um, nothing. Never mind." _Oh shit biscuits._

"I'll let that slide for now, back to the point. Mae's been talking to us for a while now. You're right, we both get to spend a lot more one-on-one time with her than we do with you. And something we've noticed is that she has a pull about her. I feel protective, like she's my little sister. Bobby says he treats her like a niece or daughter when he's alone with her. And Sam… well, we can talk about that later." Dean glares at Lilly as she interrupts him, again.

"Are you sure that just isn't you guys not being able to recognize normal people emotions… Cause I mean, pretty sure those are normal emotions… I see her as a little sister. Bobby's her Gods damn god father, why wouldn't he feel protective of her? He was one of the few people in this town River spoke highly of..." Lilly asks tone completely skeptical, at a loss for how that's a curse.

"The flip side is we know of a few times where Mae was confronted by people who were not friendly. She doesn't incite anger or rage, but she does... Something." Dean continues, ignoring her comment.

"I mean I get it's shocking, I do, cause honestly I can't wrap my head some asshole wanting to hurt my sister either, but sometimes people can be just as bad as other monsters…" Lilly interrupts again still at a loss for how bad timing is a curse.

"Here's another strange thing Lilly. I get angry a lot. I mean like, I'm angry all the time. But Mae seems to cancel it out." Sam adds trying to explain it to Lilly.

"And how exactly is that a fuckin' curse?" Lilly asks slowly still trying to understand, what they were getting at.

"We think Mae enhances people's natural instincts. I have something wrong with me that has lately made me angry all the time, but Mae helps me to be who I really am. But, someone who has, I don't know, a sociopathic personality would have bad instincts enhanced." Sam says, grabbing ahold of Mae's hand. Though he's unsure if the action was more for his sake or hers.

Lilly tilts her head, baffled at the Winchester's logic. "That's stupid. An' you dicks can't prove it right or wrong. But, I mean come on. Does Mae look like the manipulative kind to you? And why in the world would that be a curse? That sounds like the stupidest, most ineffective fucking curse ever. You two are idiots."

Dean gives her a squelching glare. "Whatever, your belief or disbelief in this isn't the important thing right now. Our point is that it all comes down to this fact. There is something wrong with the way Regina interacts with the two of you. So you should never, ever be alone with her. You are going to go do the things she's asked of you, because you're you. But please, for the love of God, don't get separated." Dean says, attempting to get back on track.

"That means you too Mae. I heard what she said to you." Sam adds, gently turning her to look at him.

"I just don't think it's fair to subject Mae to that. Well anyone to that reall-Wait, what did Regina say now?" Lilly starts before she catches Sam's words and redirects her statement, guilt twisting her insides.

"Don't worry about it Lilly. I can deal with it." Mae says softly. "Did you get to look at your letter yet?" She adds, trying to distract her.

"Well you shouldn't have to." Lilly says frustrated. "And no, I didn't think about it. I'll look at the stupid thing later. It couldn't have been that important if it got sent there, she was probably just looking for an excuse to guilt trip me and check on us..."

"Hey, I need a promise from you both that you will very clearly set the boundary of not being separated while you're with her. Tell your mom straight that Mae helps to keep people from going crazy around you. I want her to understand that this is for your well being. And the first time she tries to separate you, you leave. Both of you. That's what I need to hear and believe you'll do, and then we can go get this day started right." Dean says, his tone and stance booking no arguments.

Mae frowns but says the words. "I promise."

Lilly shrugs. "Fine."

"Ah ha uh, no I need the promise." Dean says .

Resisting an overwhelming urge to roll her eyes Lilly sighs out a "Fine. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

.14.

"Look... Sorry to do this, but we have to go. Our type of thing's going on in Illinois and we're worried it's related to the gate that opened." Sam says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, interrupting the girls' current tasks; Lilly was waxing the floor and Mae was trying to get her to stop, seeing as how she has a broken wrist.

"Don't apologize for doing your job. We understand." Mae says as she leans back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defeat.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Knew you guys would get stir crazy soon. From you know, not killing shit." Lilly comments indifferently.

"Uh, thanks… I think." Sam says, accepting her words as a compliment instead of an insult. "So, we should be there sometime tonight. I'm not sure how long this is going to take though." He continues awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this new situation.

"That's cool. Come home when y'all wanna break. Just you know give us a heads up so we can re-supply the pantry." Lilly comments dismissively as she focuses on a particular scuff.

"Oh, do you guys have a few minutes before you have to go? We should pack you some food for the road." Mae adds, smiling because this would distract Lilly from the floor. When did she not want to cook?

Lilly pauses her scrubbing to glare at her friend. "Busy. You can pack the _grown-ass_ men lunches. I'm trying to figure out where this scuff came from… and figure out how to get it out, not in that order."

Mae rolls her eyes, accepting that she wasn't going to win this battle. Lilly was still Lilly, just now with a broken arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can wait for that." Sam grins, even as he scrunched his nose at Lilly; he wondered if he should tell her the source of the scuff was a Dean-sized boot.

"Yo, Sammy, did you tell the girls yet or- Oh hi Lilly. Mae." Dean says skidding to a halt in the doorway.

Lilly, having returned to her earlier humming and scrubbing, pauses at the sound of the skidding _._ He had just skidded on her floor. On her freshly washed and waxed hardwood floor. " _You_." She seethed while throwing her rag down.

"About that lunch?" Sam grins playfully to Mae, grabbing her by the hand as the two run for the kitchen.

"What?" Dean asks, looking around in concern, trying to find what the girl was pissed about. "Look, Lilly I'm sorry, but we gotta job. You know, saving people, hunting things? We don't wanna just ditch. An' sorry that we haven't helped more around here, but you never really let us. And we've eaten you outta house'n home. But, I'm sorry."

"The fuck I'd care about that for? I'm not your keeper. Fuckin' floor destroying monster. Ya scuffed my damned floor, with yer damn boots Dean? Then I cleaned it up you ran all over it again.. I swear… You're an enemy of waxed floors everywhere!" Lilly says pointing at him with murderous intent. "Dick."

Dean stops and looks down, noticing for the first time how scuffed the floor was. "Ah, shit... Lilly, I'm sorry. I gotta remember to leave my boots outside." Dean apologizes, his face drawn in defeat.

Lilly watched him, her stomach twisting with guilt. "No, no it's fine, like totally! I meant the ha ha, 'look I just waxed the floor' kinda way, not in the 'I'm gonna kill you for bein' an actual monster' way. Cause, ya know, real monsters don't go 'round ruining freshly waxed floors. I think, I mean, I would hope not… Seems kinda- Seriously ha! You're so weird Dean." She backpedals, deciding she shouldn't let so much of her 'crazy' show if she wants them to get along. "Not that, you know you ruined it, I totally hadn't waxed that part of the floor properly yet any ways. That was just the, the uh, primer wax. Yeah. Everyone knows you have to primer wax floors before you, you know, really wax them." She defends nearly hysterical by the end.

Dean looks at her confused for a moment. "I really am sorry, I'll work on it more when we come visit again." He mistook her backing down as an attempt to make him feel better; and thought it was unexpectedly sweet.

"Nah, it's okay. If you feel more comfortable wearing combat boots in the house, go for it." Lilly says, doing it best to make sure her countenance didn't show that she would rather be eating live wasps.

"S'not that.. I just, forget. So uh, where did Mae run off to with my brother?" Dean says, attempting to add humor to help sway the tension. He continues, yelling "My brother who needs to plant his ginormo ass in the car pronto."

"Oh they're making lunch…" Lilly says as the tension drains from her. "He mentioned you two were leaving. Were _you_ not gonna say bye? Just send Sam to tell us and sneak out? Cause that would upset Mae… I mean, I don't really give a shit. I get you guys have jobs to do, I get that. But it would still just be really fucked up to leave without a word. Since, you know, your job is high-risk and all that. And Mae's pretty attached to you both." She comments as she looks down to her lap, unsure why she kept talking. She wondered where the fuck Mae was. She didn't have the social skills for this shit, and it was awkward as fuck.

"I was not gonna sneak out on ya, I was just- grabbing my shit. And I just thought I'd say bye when you an' Mae were together." He tries to explain, taking a few steps towards the kitchen. "We'll always let you know when we're coming and leaving. Did Sam tell you what's going on?"

"Um, something about Illinois and the hell-mouth." Lilly says with a shrug. "Sounds like you two are going to have lots of fun. Don't do anything too stupid, like, you know, dying."

"What? Oh yeah... Sure. We'll do our best to not die." Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, cause that would really fucking suck." She smiles up at him, before quickly adding. "You know, for Mae."

"Yeah, totally." He smiles in return.

"Ready to hit the road when you are Dean." Sam says as he walks back in with Mae.

"What the hell?" Dean asks, seeing the giant cooler his brother was pulling behind him. "When did we get that?"

"Mae, over-kill much?" Lilly snorts. She throws her rag in the bucket and stands up with surprising grace, for someone with only one useable arm.

"No, it's stuff they'll eat. And we won't be able to finish it all. Oh, and I added drinks too." Mae defends herself with a blush. "Besides, gas station food is gross."

Sam smiles, agreeing with her wholeheartedly about gas station food. "Thanks Mae, Lilly. We'll keep you updated on what we're doing. Call us if you need anything. Or notice anything that might be, you know, supernatural." He bends slightly to hug Mae and whispers, "Stay safe, I'll be back."

She smiles and nods, "Will do." She tells him softly before kissing him on the cheek.

Dean walks over to grip her in a rough little-sister-style hug. He musses her hair with a wink, "We'll be back as soon as we can. So try not to worry about us too much."

"See you later Lilly, take care of yourselves while we're gone." Sam says, catching Lilly in a quick half-hug .

"Yeah, because we're totally lost without you two idjits around." Lilly chided, as she returned the hug.

"I'm comin' in, too. Hufflepuff, try not to act like a plank of wood this time." Dean says as he hugs the girl close for a moment.

She blushes, lingering in the hug and blurting out "Seriously, Mae would cry if one of you died, so... Don't."

He smiles and winks at her, before he turns to help Sam carry the cooler out to the waiting Impala.

.15.

"Hey Lilly, why didn't you tell me you read that mail, from Regina?" Mae asks as she stares at the opened mail.

"What mail?" Lilly asks as she returns to the table with their breakfast; her face is scrunched in confusion.

"The mail Regina brought over last week." Mae says looking at her friend in disbelief.

"I haven't read- Oh that bitch!" Lilly says as she clunks down the pot and cups. "How 'her' of her, she would read my fucking mail."

Mae just nods her head, "Yeah, that's kind of illegal."

"Yep." Lilly agrees as she takes her seat and starts pouring them both tea, as Mae just watches her expectantly. "What?"

"Well, don't you want to read it?" Mae inquires, secretly wanting to know what was so important that Regina felt 'obligated' to bring it to her daughter.

"Nah, can't be that important if it got sent to the O'Connells." Lilly says mixing her tea to her tastes and taking a sip. "So how's the manager you hired? He doing all the boring shit for us properly?"

"Yeah, yeah. Apparently he didn't like my filing system; don't think he realized it was _my f_ iling system, and he used some pretty harsh and inventive ways to describe it…" Mae pouts, adding more sugar cubes than the average person to her tea while pointedly ignoring her friend's look of disgust. "Don't you want to know what the mail said?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Go ahead an' read it if you want; I really don't give a shit." Lilly says giving her overly curious friend permission.

"If you insist." Mae beams at her friend eagerly taking out the document. Her eyes read several lines of it before she sputters out "Lilly, this is from your uncle, like your blood uncle. Your birth mother's brother apparently."

Lilly quirks an eyebrow, "And?"

Mae looks at her friend viridian eyes shining their disbelief. "Come on, Lilly! This is so awesome! Haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?"

"Sure, when I was a kid, I guess. Never really mattered that much to me." Lilly responds nonchalantly, taking a purposeful sip of tea, her fingers tapping her mug anxiously.

"Uh huh? That's why you still have your childhood blanket hidden in your pillow case? Cause you don't care. Guess we can just toss this away then, right? Cause it doesn't matter." Mae says as she stands, pulling the folded pillowcase and blanket out of the laundry basket next to the table. She holds the newly washed items over the trash can.

"No wait! Don't do it, bitch! Do **not** put that any where near that bin of germ infested disgusting-ness." Lilly says palms slamming against the table as she stands, panic flashing in her golden orbs.

Mae quickly puts them back in the basket. "I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it Lilly. You have every right not to care about some stranger from your birth family. I shouldn't have pried." She says sadly.

"Gods fuckin' damn it Mae... What's it say?" Lilly asks hesitantly making her way over to her friend, both girls sharing a small smile as Mae holds the letter out so both read it in silence.

"He, he wants to meet me?" Lilly asks completely at a loss. "What should I do? And what type of family name is Garrison? Vincent Garrison? Huh? Wha-do I do? Should I call? Should I contact him? What should I do? I've never really even given something like this so much as a thought?" Lilly all but hyperventilates as Mae pats her back.

"Well what do you want to do?" Mae asks as she does her best to calm her anxious friend.

"I think, I think I wanna meet him. I've always wanted to know about my family. An', I mean, I'm not like having, like, high expectations or anything, but maybe yeah… I think I want to." Lilly breathes. "I mean if that's okay?"

"It's okay, it's totally okay Lilly! This is so exciting, you get to finally meet your real family! What if they know what's up with you? Oh, what if it's a hereditary thing like me and my mom? Ooh, and maybe you'll get to meet your birth parents! You should totally call! This is so exciting! Like a movie or something!"

"Will you, will you go with me?" Lilly asks trepidation causing her voice to shake "I mean, that is if you want to, I mean you don't have to, but I'd prefer you there too. But, I mean it's your choice."

"Of course Lilly! Whatever you need!" Mae smiles happily at her friend as she pulls her in close for a hug.

"Well, I'll call then... Think it's weird to request ta meet him in the shop? He said he'll be in Sioux Falls for a while, while I thought it over, but he'd be leaving on the eighth…"

"Of course! We could totally meet in the shop. That gives you the 'hometown' advantage anyways." Mae reassures her friend.

"Awesome, guess I'm going to do that now…" Lilly says taking out her phone and dialing the numbers with trembling fingers.

The phone rings twice before a nasally voice answers "Hello?"

"Uh, hi!" Lilly squeaks unsure of what to say.

"Hi? Who is this?" The voice squeaks back, surprisingly high pitched for a male.

"Oh, ah duh, sorry, I'm Lilly, your niece. I guess?" She responds after several moments but only after Mae squeezes her shoulder.

"Lilly? Oh my God! Lilly! Ashlyn's daughter! I've been waiting for your call! I'm so glad, does this mean you want to meet?" The nasally voice asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, yes. I guess it does…" Lilly responds, having a sort of 'outsider-looking-in' point of view on the awkward situation.

"That's excellent, when works for you?" The voice asks.

"Uh, whenever... Vincent right?" Lilly asks kind of at a loss.

"Whatever you want to call me is fine with me. You are welcome to call me Uncle Vin, if you like. Are you available tomorrow morning?" Vincent asks hopefully.

Lilly looks to Mae; a frown mars her features before she tentatively asks "Well I've been waiting like twenty-four years for this, is there any way we can meet today? I'm not a patient person…"

She hears laughter on the other end of the line that makes her just smile,"You must take after your father. James was always going in half-cocked. I have so many stories of them."

Mae just continues smiling at her friend in reassurance.

Lilly beams at this. "Awesome three work for you? You're still in town right? I figured we could meet at the bakery, in town off main street… if that's alright, that is?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Which one?" Vincent agrees.

"Oh uh, Cakes, Cookies, and Pies Oh My…" Lilly tells him.

"Well, that's a strange name for a bakery. But I guess I won't miss it." Vincent says humorously.

"Everyone's a critic…" Lilly grumbles under her breath blowing out her bangs.

"What was that, sorry? Didn't quite catch it." Vincent chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing. So... Three?" Lilly asks unable to keep the eagerness from her tone.

"Three sounds perfect, meet you then." Vincent responds pleasantly.

"Kay, byyyye, then!" Lilly awkwardly says as she flips the phone shut.

"Oh my Gods! We are totally meeting him! Like fucking today. Shit... Mae, how do I act normal?" Lilly demands as she bounces on the balls of her feet looking to her friend for help, oozing with anxiety.

"Oh, just be yourself Lilly." Mae says patting her back comfortably.

"But I want him to like me…" Lilly says even as starts subconsciously gnawing on her lip, pacing in an infinity loop.

"Bobby, Dean, Sam and I like you just fine the way you are Lilly." Mae says frowning at her friend.

"Oh, sure that's comforting… I said normal, Mae." Lilly says attempting to tease, but it gets lost as she tries to deal with the stress.

"I don't know, I'm not normal. Um… should you call your Mo- Regina?" Mae asks tentatively.

Lilly squeaks "That's not what I meant. I meant... I don't know what I meant. Regina isn't exactly normal either Mae…"

"No, I mean to cancel."

Lilly tilts her head. "Why? I want to meet him… I'm not that awful am I? Am I that awkward? Oh shit! I am. Why did I want to meet him? Gods what's wrong with me? What was I thinking? Why did you let me do that? He's going to think I'm a freak or something! Oh Gods, I am a freak. Mae, he's going to know I'm a freak!"

"Lilly, Stop! I'm talking about the interview or photo shoot thing today. No, you're not awful. Yes you can be awkward, in fact you're doing it now." Mae all but shouts to be heard over her friend's rambling.

"What? Wait, what interview- Oh fuck. I completely forgot about that. Shitballs. Damn it…" She curses before just shaking her head. "Eh, I really didn't want ta go anyways… She can deal with me rescheduling for tomorrow. It's not like she _asked_ me if those times would work anyways… " Lilly says while looking up to the ceiling; her fingers caress her chin as she thought about it. "Yeah, I'll just reschedule."

"Phone call, round two." Mae sighs, though still happy for her friend. She was happy that Lilly was getting the opportunity to meet members of her birth family. Maybe they could finally get some answers, and he couldn't possibly be any worse than Regina.

"Oh joy…" Lilly mutters as she pulls out her phone and makes the call.

AN:

Hello again Readers! Since we got our last chapter out a bit late, we're posting the next chapter early. We hope you enjoy reading more about Lilly and Mae's adventures. Please drop us a line or leave us a comment, we really enjoy hearing from you all. Please... do feed the Dark and Twisted sisters! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey readers, we just wanted to give you a heads up that we will be increasing the size of our chapters, like doubled... We hope you like getting more at once :)

.16.

The two girls sit awkwardly in the lobby of their own bakery; they'd already informed their staff they were not to be disturbed and were now waiting for Lilly's uncle to arrive.

When three-oh-five rolls around Lilly starts freaking out. "Oh Gods Mae, he's late. He's late. What if he's late cause he doesn't wanna actually meet me! He's decided this was a horrible mistake and I'm not worth it! Oh Gods, how bad was I on the phone! Did I freak him out? Was I too forward? Too aggressive or eager or something? Maybe I wasn't eager enough? What do I do? Shit, should I call or something?"

"Lilly, calm down. It's going be fine. He's not from here, you know, maybe he got lost?" Mae soothes her friend who currently had her forehead pressed to the table, patting her back when the doorbell chimes.

The chorus of over-enthusiastic greetings chime out in greeting is ignored as Mae sets her eyes on a strange man she'd never seen before, who was looking around the shop in concern. Something about the man was setting her on edge, But she shakes it off, chalking it up to nerves. "Lilly, hey Lilly? I think he's here." Mae says shaking her friends shoulder to make certain she had her attention.

Lilly swallows as she picks up her head, resting her chin on the table her eyes roaming around til they landed on a short wiry mouse of a man.

Mae continued to watch the dark haired man in his late forties, actually, his hair was the same shade as Lilly's. She smiled as she cataloged the similarities between the two, glad that Lilly and this uncle had an apparent family resemblance. Even the way he stood in the middle of the shop looking around with a mixture of anxiety and nervousness reminded her of her sister's body language.

"Lilly?" The man asks hesitantly, wringing his hands in front of him as he approached them.

"Vincent?" She smiles back, equally cautious.

"Oh my god. You look just like Ashlyn did when she was your age!" The man rushes over catching the unexpectant Lilly off guard as he begins hugging her a bit too tightly, ignoring the way she stiffened.

"Uh, um, uh Hi?" Lilly squeaks out awkwardly tentatively patting the man's back, even as she looked to Mae for help.

"Uh, hello Mr. Garrison. It's a pleasure to meet another member of Lilly's family. My name's Mae, I'm Lilly's sister." Mae says after clearing her throat still trying to shrug off the immediate distrust of the man in front of her.

Vincent pulls aways from Lilly, before he looks up at Mae. His irritated frown turning to a rakish grin as he looks her up and down for a moment. "Pleasure to meet you Mae, I'm glad to know that Lilly has such good friends that would help her, with what must be an uncertain time. I mean it's not every day you meet a long lost relative right?" Holding out his hand for her to shake. Mae looks to Lilly, before shaking his hand briefly.

"So… you are my mother's brother?" Lilly sputters out excitedly ignoring the odd look on Mae's face.

"I am." He nods his head grim expression taking over his features. "I'm sorry to say though Ashlyn and her husband, your father, James, well there's no easy way to say this… they passed away."

Lilly's excitement dies in her eyes, the small amount of hope she had felt dying before it had even taken root. "Oh… is that so…" She says looking down at the table.

Vincent rubs the back of his neck. "About two or three weeks after you were born, unfortunately." He admits uncomfortably.

"Oh… well that. That sucks. How?" Lilly asks quietly.

"Well, they were um, they were murdered. By looters." Vincent looks down at the table with a frown on his face.

 _Right, murdered by looters, why wouldn't they be. Makes sense. You know cause looters be killing people every day. That's not fucking completely odd or anything._ "I see, looters, huh?" Lilly mutters her dark tone matching her thoughts.

"Sorry, this will take more of an explanation. Your mom and dad were archeologists. They free-lanced for several collectors and museums. Ah, my sister, she really lived for the discovery, the adventure. But, on their last excavation, when they had you, they were near Cairo."

"My parents brought me to a dig site in Egypt as an infant?" Lilly asks her tone an odd mixture of amazement and confusion. _One. That is freaking sweet. Two. Who the fuck brings a baby to an excavation. Three. Fucking awesome, I've been to egypt look at that, lifelong dream accomplished. Maybe that's why I adore it so much? Thats got to be it. Four. I'm listing off things like Dean in my head, and am partially using his mannerisms. I must be super impressionable..._

Vincent laughs, "Actually, they took over the project before they found out Ashlyn was pregnant. But your mother wasn't going to let her belly stand in the way of entering a pyramid."

"Well I mean who would! That's so badass! They had their own project! Wait, did they get to undig their own pyramid? That's too badass!" Lilly exclaims not realizing how bad that might come off, especially after hearing about their parents demise, over said pyramid. "Did you hear that Mae? My parents were epic, I came from epic stock! There's hope for me! I might be epic!" Lilly beams at Mae, who just chuckles and squeezes her friends hand.

"Well yes, they were very epic. I looked up to your mother my whole life. She was so happy the night you were born." Vincent explains.

 _I was born at night! This is just getting more and more awesome. I never dreamed I'd be able to learn any of this. So awesome. Wait does this mean I'm an illegal immigrant? Oh that's all I need, then again Regina has all that paperwork shit. Wait, wait could I have possibly been, oh my gods please say yes._

"Oh my gods! Was I born in the pyramid!" Lilly asks, close to having a mental breakdown.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Ashlyn sound so irresponsible. No, she had you at the American Embassy in Cairo. She did, unfortunately go into labour in the pyramid though. James said she was just so excited she forgot to keep you in. You came a bit early."

"Damn." Lilly mutters under her breath only loud enough for Mae to catch, causing Mae to hide her face to cover her chuckle. _Well labor in a newly discovered pyramid is still bad ass._

"A week in the hospital was all the two of you needed. They were both very excited to bring you 'home'. Well, home while they were working. We got to spend a lot of time together while they hurried through the cataloging process. Ashlyn really just wanted to get you home so she could be a real mother. But then…" He pauses a look of pain befalls his features. "One night they had been working through the hieroglyphs and taking down notes, and inventories of what they had been finding, and grave robbers came upon them. I mean it was a bit of a uproar over there. Egyptians are very territorial, and even more superstitious about all that."

"Ah, makes sense." Lilly says with a grim expression."Wait, were you there too then, when the looters... when they died?" Lilly asks mind trying to connect all the pieces.

"No. I had been sent ahead with the first shipment back to the university. I was hoping to talk to you in private for the next part of the story though, no offense to your beautiful friend." Vincent says with a warm smile.

"Sister." Mae corrects, her voice nothing but pleasant despite the sudden intense distrust she felt towards the man.

"Well obviously not by blood. There's some private family member things I need to discuss with my niece." Vincent states matter-of-factly.

Mae bites back her frustration, attempting to not lose the smile on her face.

Lilly frowns. "Mae may not be my blood-kin, but she's the only kin whose stood by me. You might be blood, but honestly that doesn't mean much. I'd love to hear more about my parents, more about you even, but not if you have a problem with Mae being here." Lilly all but snarls, making her point on the matter crystal clear.

Mae looks to Lilly with a small, appreciative smile.

"My apologies, I meant no offense. But Lilly I think you should speak with me in private, don't you? It will only take a minute." Vincent recovers sounding sweet and persuasive.

Mae just frowns. "She already said-"

"Of course. Mae give us a minute alone will you?" Lilly suddenly responds, before she shakes her head looking confused. _Wait, no, that's not right. What the fuck?_

"What?" Mae looks at her skeptically. She leans into Lilly and whispers, "You know I can't leave you alone with him."

"Lilly you want to know more don't you? Just tell your sister to go away. Won't take but a moment Mae." Vincent smiles to Mae, eyes gleaming at her in triumph.

"Mae, it's fine. Just go away. It's not a big deal. It'll only be for a moment." Lilly smiles at Mae blindly in reassurance. _What the fuck? Mae. You better not actually leave, gods Mae, please don't leave. What the hell is happening._

"No." Mae states, her eyes narrowing at Vincent suspiciously. "I'm not leaving. Lilly, I don't like this. You know I can't- I can't just leave you." Mae continues quietly, low enough so that even Lilly had a hard time hearing her,

Vincent frowns as he thinks for a moment. "Well maybe we should have this conversation some place more private." His eyes lighten as he adds. "Lilly, you should come back to my hotel room, don't you think that's a great idea?"

 _Uh no, actually I do not._ "Yeah, of course, that sounds like a great idea." Lilly nods her head and stands up, Vincent following suit.

"Absolutely not." Mae states again, more firmly as she hooks her arm into Lilly's, "Look, she can't be alone with you."

"That's ridiculous. We are family. Look, we can either talk here privately, or talk somewhere else, privately but either way it needs to be privately. No offense to you Mae, but Lilly is an adult and can make her own choices." Vincent says palms out in the traditional 'I mean no harm' way.

"Lilly and I have rules we follow. I'm sorry you don't understand that. But we have these rules for a reason." Mae snaps at the mousey man, before she abruptly turns to Lilly and hisses "Lilly, what the hell are you thinking. You know you can't go." She pauses her voice softening in understanding. "Look, I know he's your uncle, and you want to know more about your birth family, but you know you can't do this."

 _Damn right. What she said. What the ever living fucks is going on?_ "I don't know… I just think I should go with him. I want to go with him." Lilly responds rather absently. _I don't want to go._ She chants in her mind, hoping repetition would make it reality.

"Lilly? Trying to act normal isn't going to make things normal. Stop." She scrunches her face in confusion, wondering what could possibly be going through Lilly's mind to make her forget that they could not separate. It was hard to watch, it was like she was watching her sister fight a war within herself.

"You know, your sister is right Lilly, you should do what you want to do. You know? As long as you, you keep your thoughts to yourself, and think about my offer for a while. Without outside interference. You know?" Vincent says his palms still out defensively. "I'll just take my leave now, call me when your free Lilly, and maybe then we will speak in private." He laughs as he shakes his head. "You really are the spitting image of Ashlynn." He adds with a wave exiting the girls shop without a backwards glance.

Lilly stands there for a moment staring after the man, a large part of her wanting to follow, while another part of her screamed to run away. _This is weird even for me. What the hell is going on?_

"Mae?" Lilly embraces her sister tightly feeling completely lost.

.17.

"So what did Bobby say?" Lilly asks as she paces the length of the kitchen.

"He said he and the guys are in the middle of something. I guess they ended up going on that hunt together. Something about sins incarnate. Sounded big." Mae breaths out frustrated, as she sits at the table.

"Oh. Ah wells. I'm sure that was just a fluke. Maybe all of my repressed curiosity just got the better of me or something." Lilly says as she pauses in her pacing looking to Mae with a large grin. _I mean it would be nice if I could explain it, it would, but where would I even begin? A tad bit more worrisome, is why I can't begin to begin with. Super. Well best not to worry her._ Blowing a chunk of bangs out of her face she forces herself to sit. "It's no biggie. I just won't see him." _I have to call him though. He told me to call him. Why do I need to call him? Why would I feel that need. He was kind of a mega douche bag._

"Lilly, that was scary. And creepy." Mae says, putting her forehead down on her folded arms.

"Oh. I don't think it was, I'm sure it's fine. I just won't, you know, see him. It's not that big of a deal." Lilly says head tilted, as she seemed to think about it. _You are totes right, creepy and scary, and terrifying as fuck. Why can't I verbalize it; how I actually feel on the matter. Maybe I don't want to. Yeah that's it. I don't want to know. Yeah, that's it Sherlock… Fuck me._

"I'm so sorry it didn't go the way we had hoped. I'm glad you got to learn something about your family though. It's cool that you were born in Egypt!" Mae peaks up at her friend, worry shining in her dark green eyes.

"Yeah that was neat." Lilly says absently again. "Look, I feel a serious need to take a shower after that experience. Let's just chalk this up to an oddity. And never open and read anything that's been sent to Dale's and Regina's house ever again?" Lilly states almost pleadingly to her friend.

"Ok. If that's what you want... Do you think he'll keep bothering us?" She leans against the back of her chair anxiously rubbing her right shoulder.

"Nah, I doubt it." Lilly comments as she blows at her bangs. _Yes, probably, definately. But can't say that, willingly or otherwise at the moment. So for now lets just go with that. Fucking fantastic._

"Well, go ahead and get your shower. I think I'm going to take some of the soup you made yesterday over to Jody and Sean. Owen is still in the hospital."

"Thanks Mae…" Lilly smiles before her lips pull into a frown. "How is Owen doing?" She asks, heading to the bathroom but pausing at the thought of the young boy. "And Jody, Owen is her life… it sucks this is happening to them. The Mill's are an amazing family. Even if she is the Sheriff…" She pauses growing more somber. "Please send them my best wishes. I'll pray for him, well for them." She finishes more seriously, leaning against the wall. _I need to call Vincent, need to call Vincent. Shower then Vincent, Vincent than shower…. Why is Vincent so important? Why does that call, mean as much as a shower to me? No. No. No. Fuck._

"Oh, ok. Um, he's still not doing well. I saw Jody earlier today outside the shop and she looks awful. I don't think she really believes he can pull through. I just want to try to help as best we can." Mae says sadly.

"Ah. That sucks. I'll do what I can. I haven't forgotten that Jody's the only reason I wasn't in jail more often." Lilly responds with a half-smile, trying to infuse some humor into something so bleak.

"She was just an officer back then." Mae points out, collecting the containers she needed for the soup. Lilly had baked bread that morning, so she adds a loaf to the box.

"Sure, sure. I know that…"

"Are you really ok? I can wait for you to get done with your shower to go." Mae looks at her friend, the worry and uncertainty she feels evident on her face.

"Nah, I'm straight. The doctors always get weird around me anyways. Since you know whenever it's me and them, they always break their hippocratic oath and that nonsense." Lilly says waving off her friend's concern. "I'm fine. Promise." _No I don't. Or maybe I do. This is confusing… Oh gods, like I wasn't neurotic enough. I really should call him. Gods why do I keep thinking that._

Mae turns back to the meal for the Miller family.

"Right well I really want that shower. I still smell like axe-body spray. Which is disgusting." Lilly grumbles moving away from the wall. "Talk ta ya later."

"Enjoy your shower... Please don't go anywhere until I get back." Mae pleads.

"Always do, and gods no, I'm not going anywhere without you, my wrist just finished healing." Lilly shouts even as she runs up the stairs. _Call. Shower. Call. Shower. Call. Shower. Damn it. Call first shower after, cause I'mma need another shower afterwards anyways._

The minute she shuts the door behind her she rips her phone from her pocket dialing Vincent's number. It picks up on the first ring.

"Hello? Lilly is this you?" Vincent's nasally voice asks.

At the sound of the voice the compulsion to call lifts. _Oh thank gods._ She thinks releasing a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Yes, this is me you douche. What the fuck was that? What did you do?" She snaps into the phone anger rushing through her veins.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to treat family Lilly. Apologize, now." She can even hear the smirk in his voice.

Lilly stares at her phone for a moment in rage before responding with a feral "Fuck. You. Your no family of mine. We might be blood, and earlier I may have cared, but, No, fuck that, fuck you, fuck the horse you rode in on." Before she flips her phone shut with a satisfying click. _Ooh that felt so good. I'mma go shower. MMM victory shower._

.18.

"Oh my god, Lilly!" Mae sing songs, running across the empty plot of land; excitement shining in her eyes. She grabs Lilly around the waist and spins her around as they both laugh merrily. "I think I'm more excited for this project than I am the bakery!"

Lilly catches her breath and beams up at her sister. "I know, this is going to be great. I'm glad all those damn permits went through, now even if I fuck up her campaign she can't dangle this over our heads without cutting through some serious red tape. Bureaucracy for the win!" Lilly chuckles as she pats her friends back, equally excited. "Gods never thought I'd say that. This is fuckin' amazing!"

"That makes two of us." Mae says, picking up a hand full of soil only to let it run through her fingers. Thinking of all the wonderful things she can start planning for this area brings a big smile to her face.

"We finally get to start this community outreach program, thingy. This is going to be so much fun. Imma teach all the little ones how to bake!" Lilly says as everything finally catches up to her. "Oh my gods this town is going to be needing bigger pants. We're going to make everyone so fat!" She beams, her golden hues sparkling at just the thought of it. "It'll be fantastic!" She chuckles as she rubs her stomach with glee.

Mae giggles. "I know, oh and I get to share the importance of being green! So many plants, ooh maybe the kids will want to name them, like I do some of mine?"

Lilly scrunches her face at the thought of dirt covered children. "Yay, more kids covered in dirt… Maybe we can add a proper sanitation and hygiene processes to the programs…"

Mae slaps Lilly on the shoulder playfully. "This is supposed to be fun Lilly, lectures on how to wash your hands and brush your teeth aren't fun."

Lilly pouts, huffing out indignantly "There is nothing more fun than proper sanitation. Children should be taught how to properly do these things. I mean, I think about it. Do you want them running around like Dean, or gods forbid Bobby? Have you seen that man's house! Think of the future woman!"

Mae makes a face at her friend. "Nothing's more natural than dirt Lilly, and don't push your mysophobia on the children!"

"Please, I'm not mysophobic." Lilly says as she blows a errant strand of hair out of her face, crossing her arms; even as she eyes Mae sifting through the dirt with a look of disgust. _Okay maybe a little..._

"Uh huh." Mae rolls her eyes. She takes a small vial out of her pocket, she scoops up a sample of dirt. She brushes her hands off on her jeans and stands, writing something on a label and then slipping the vial of dirt into a case.

"Mother Superior already enrolled all of the little ones in the classes. Some of the older ones tried but she figured it would be best to start with the itty bitty ones, with my baking classes at least. Some of the teeny-boppers filtered through for your gardening sessions. Enjoy that angsty mess. Dirt and hormones. Lucky you!"

Mae smiles at her friend's words. "I know right! I'm so excited. I get some from all age groups!"

"Yeah, you enjoy that… Just try ta make sure they don't make like rabbits…" Lilly says shuddering at even the thought of anyone fucking in dirt.

"Obviously they can't have sex in the garden. Besides, this one is way too public." She takes out more vials and skips to a different section to obtain further samples of soil.

"Mae! Thats disgusting! I swear if I ever find out that you rutted in dirt, we are done. Think of all the crevices, I'd have to pressure wash you, and then you'd die! Die Mae! It'd suck so bad, and be so lonely."

"Rutted? Really? You're so funny." She laughs, hoping to avoid the actual problem Lilly had with the statement.

"I've been enjoying Firefly." Lilly mumbles as she wipes at an invisible piece of dirt on her skirt, blushing. "It's been a Whedon sort of week… weeks? Months really..."

"Yes, yes it has. Anyways, I just need a few more samples and we can head back home."

"Sweet, the classes officially start at the end of this month, is that enough time before winter to sow the field?" Lilly asks concerned. It was nearing the end of July, and the falls and winters of South Dakota could be incredibly harsh. "Snow is disgusting. It's almost, almost-worse than rain."

"Oh, I was just going to have my irrigation system put in here. I already told the council I'd pay for it anyways." Mae looks to the plot of land meekly.

"That's awfully generous of you Mae, it's like what, one or two acres here? Are you sure you can afford that?" Lilly says even as she starts crunching the numbers in her head, feeling slightly nauseous on her friend's behalf.

"Meh, I'll have to get the family accountant to look it over for me, but I know I can. It's for the community Lilly, you can't really put a price tag on that." She says scooping up another sample, labeling it and adding it to the case.

"I guess Gus will figure it out, it's probably some type of weird tax write off anyways." Lilly says wiping her face in frustration, just thinking about the numbers.

"Speaking of write offs, I also kind of , bought a bus… Since it's so far away from everything..." Mae says as she moves further away from the sidewalk for 'samples'.

"You did what!" Lilly exclaims even as she facepalms.

"Well, it's an old school bus, I was going to have it refurbished… and painted up, for the programs you know? Plus it gives another job opportunity." Mae says as she looks around making sure she gathered enough soil, from enough places.

Lilly rubs her neck and exhales. "Of course you did Mae, has anyone ever told you you're completely and utterly insane?"

"Just you. And maybe Bobby once or twice." Mae says before she sticks her tongue out at her.

Lilly just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "And where pray tell, is this bus being kept on it's off hours?"

"The orphanage? Duh, where else, it will help encourage field trips. Oooh maybe in the spring I can talk them into going to one of those blueberry festivals!" Mae chirps, happy with the thought.

"One good deed at a time Mae, one good deed…" Lilly says before the rest of Mae's statement registered. "And ew, those festivals are disgusting." Lilly adds.

"But there's always music and baking contests." Mae pouts.

"My food is going no where near a place that also holds pig racing! That's so, so, so, disgusting." Lilly says face displaying her disgust, as she looks towards the sky. "We should probably start heading back. Regina wanted me at the place at six, she said if I rescheduled again I'd regret it, and I don't want to challenge her on that."

"Fine, fine. All done. I guess while you're doing the daughter of the year thing I could get started with the soil readings. Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She bounces back and forth on her feet in a quick little happy dance.

"You know for the first time in my life, I'd rather be studying the dirt…" Lilly says as she starts making her way to their car, having left the van at the shop for deliveries.

Mae pockets the vial case and skips after Lilly, "Well you'll get to see me play scientist while you play pretty for your mother dearest."

"Yeah, that won't be distracting or anything." Lilly rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling. Mae's enthusiasm could be infectious when she was excited, almost like a plague _._

.19.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she looks up from her sketch pad. "Lilly? Did you hear a car?"

Lilly lifts a brow at her friend's question, brick dropping in her stomach. "Oh, well that's odd. Wonder who would come out this way. Maybe they are just lost. Or maybe it's Regina, coming to chew me out for not going to her latest covered city improvement meeting." _Please, please, please, for the love of the gods, please, just be lost. I really don't want anymore surprises this month. I can't._

"No, that's next week. We have to go to that to announce the baking and gardening classes. I guess it could just be someone lost." Mae shrugs, but puts her pencil in her ponytail. Sam and Dean's warning about demons suddenly springs to her mind. "I mean- yeah. It's not like it'd be demons or anything." She half teases, getting up from the table to look out the kitchen window.

Lilly drags her fingers through her hair even as she blows at her bangs. "Right. Demons. Demons might be driving up our courtyard. Getting vengeance for some stupid thing or another. What better way to end the week. That would certainly fit this month's M.O." She says flippantly even as she clenches some of the dried herbs in her hand, tapping her fingers on the table with the other.

Mae pulls the curtain aside to look out into the yard. "I don't see a car… maybe I just imagined it. sorry-"

The loud, abrupt knock on the door caused both girls to let out a startled scream, one fearing for demons, the other in fear of a certain human. Mae backs away from the door, closer to Lilly. A few seconds pass in complete silence.

"Wait, would demons knock?" Mae looks over to Lilly, starting to feel a little silly over the whole situation. She shifts to look out into the hallway, trying to figure out who would show up do late at night.

Lilly chuckles nervously, following after Mae. "Huh, maybe they really were lost. Wow, screaming was probably unnecessary-"

Both girls watch in relief as they hear the tumblers click into place, and the door swings open, a concerned Bobby standing in the entryway. "Lilly! Mae! Where are you two! Damn it Gidjits?" He calls out when his eyes land on the two who had just been screaming a moment before.

"B-bobby?" Mae

"Singer, it's called a phone dammit! Who just shows up at someone's house at ten p.m. with no warning." Lilly snorts as she turns on her heel. "Want a beer?"

"Mae? What the hell's wrong with the two of you?! You're both wound tighter than a damn spring. Since when do ya both jus scream instead a' answerin' the damned door. " Bobby greets as he walks over to Mae, putting a calming hand on her shoulder as he looks her over.

"Oh you know us… We're always on about something… I've just been-It's embarrassing really, but Sam has me very concerned about demons."

"The correct word is paranoid, and it's contagious." Lilly corrects as she comes back into the hallway with a beer in either hand and offers one to Bobby. "We going to stand in the hall all night, or you gonna join us in the kitchen?" She asks as she makes her way back to the kitchen, annoyed with herself for screaming in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, the kitchen." Bobby grumbles as he takes a long pull from his beer, before he follows the shorter girl to the kitchen.

"Sorry we were jumpy." Mae apologizes, as she follows behind Bobby with a blush on her nose, still hopped up on adrenaline.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Bobby shakes his head as he slides into the head of the kitchen table looking between the two girls in concern.

"How are you ol' man? Doing good? Having fun killing things and all that?" Lilly asks as she walks over to the fridge to pull a new bottle of vodka from the freezer. She grabs three glasses before taking a seat at the table and pours herself three fingers worth, downing it. "Vodka?" She offers as she puts her glass back to the table.

"I see that. I guess it has been a drown your problems in liquor month." Bobby says, pulling the vodka towards himself. "Sit down before you fall down Mae. You both look like you just saw a ghost."

"Uh okay." Mae slumps into the seat next to Lilly and pulls the bottle towards her, pouring nearly as much as Lilly did into her own glass.

"Right." Lilly breaths out, waiting for the bottle again. _Should have grabbed two bottles… Don't I have enough problems without the threat of demons? Is it bad that I'd rather face a demon than any of my actual current problems._

Mae and Bobby both watch her, each displaying looks of concern.

"So, sup?" Lilly says tapping her fingers on the table anxiously.

"Well, I got back as soon as I could. I had a few emergencies that I had to take care of." Bobby says by way of apology, pulling the bottle back towards him and pouring a decent amount in his glass.

"You were gone under a month Old man, no worries. Mae and I don't need a constant sitter." Lilly pouts at the man, gesturing for the bottle and pouring a more generous amount into her glass, taking smaller sips.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. Now, tell me what weird thing was happening. You never sent me a text about it like I asked you to Mae. I damn near forgot you called."

"Ah, we uh, well the thing is Lilly, uh-"

"We got the permits! We are starting up the community outreach programs and wanted to know if you would volunteer!" Lilly interrupts after shooting Mae a nasty look.

"Right, and the actual weird thing was?" Bobby turns to stare at Mae.

Mae sighs, her eyes on the floor. She hated it when Lilly and Bobby put her in the middle like this; knew it was just a matter of time before Bobby got her to talk.

"Regina actually following through with a promise, obviously! Right Mae?" Lilly says sipping from her glass and pinning her friend with a dark glare. "Right?" _I can't believe you tried to worry the guys about this, it was a stupid thing, since when do you listen to me? Why did I want you to do that. Oh yeah, cause I'm a chicken shit._ Lilly shakes her head when she remembers the grip of the compulsion, halting a full body shudder through sheer force of will.

"Mae. You sounded worried on the phone. I'm sorry it took so long to get back. But you're going to tell me. What's got you two so shaken up?" Bobby leans closer to her and pats her hand in a fatherly manner.

Lilly sucks in her breath. "Thats low even for you Bobby…" Lilly pouts as she crosses one of her arms across her chest and takes a gulp of the burning liquid, with the other. _Dirty trick._

Mae takes in a deep breath, a tear rolling down her face as she finally looks at Bobby. "We met someone claiming to be Lilly's Uncle by blood."

Bobby looks between the two girls, "Really? And, he beat the shit out of you?" He straightens in his seat to eye Lilly appraisingly, taking in her blaise facade.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened. Damn this _curse_ that keeps me from talking to people." Lilly says clanging her glass on the table and swinging a punch in defeat. "Sucks, really does. Wasn't much cause for concern though. Sorry if we worried you." Lilly finishes her eyes darting at everything in the room short of Bobby.

Bobby turns back to Mae after rolling his eyes. "Ok, then what happened?"

"He uh, Bobby it was so weird. He seemed nice at first, but then he started… I don't know how to describe it. It was like he was dropping an act or something. Lilly introduced me as her sister, we thought it would be easier to explain why I wanted to stay around her. But, he started telling her a bit about herself and her mother and father and then suddenly he was telling her that they needed to speak in private and that I wasn't welcomed in blood relative conversations. He kept talking like he knew what Lilly wanted. The weird thing was that Lilly seemed to want to go with him, even though she told me not to leave her alone with him just before he got there. She almost went back to his hotel room with him. And he said something weird about not talking about something, I don't know Bobby, it was just weird. I got a bad feeling about him when he walked in, and it just kept getting worse. He seemed surprised that Lilly didn't just jump at the opportunity he gave her." Mae blurts out, relief at finally being able to talk about it kept her going when Lilly's glare would have normally shut her up.

Lilly's face briefly shows several emotions before she hits her forehead to the table in defeat, rolling her head to look at Mae mouthing the word 'traitor' with a glare of betrayal. _I think he has more pressing things to be worried about Mae. It's not like it matters. I've avoided him, and his calls since the stupid incident, I'm not that dumb._ "It wasn't as bad as all that, I was just- I don't know, curious or something. I'm not sure, I barely remember." Lilly mumbles out, even though part of her, a big part knew it was a lie. Something about the whole thing had been very compelling, compelling enough to go against ingrained instincts. Like some base part of her really wanted to do whatever it took to please him. She shudders at the thought, and takes a long pull from her glass.

"Well, that is strange. Have you seen him or heard from him at all since?" Bobby asks, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully.

Lilly wipes her nose with her finger briefly, before blowing at her bangs. "Noo. Nope. Nothing. Think he left town."

"What was your impression of him?" Bobby asks, staring her down.

"Um, kind of sleazy, to be honest, what kind of grown man bathes in axe?" Lilly says scrunching her nose. "And a ped-o-stach. I don't know. I mean yeah. I just don't know. We only spoke briefly."

"He kept looking at me funny too." Mae adds.

"What kind of funny?" Bobby asks.

"Like a butcher appraising a slab of meat?" Mae whispers, uncomfortable with the memory.

Lilly tilts her head quirking her brow at Mae. _Did he? That's disturbingly disconcerting._ "You left that part out." She adds finishing off her glass and slamming it on the table. _Yeah, he can definitely go fuck himself._

Mae frowns, "You were already acting weird about it. And then you didn't want to talk about it. So, when he never called you or showed up again, I pushed it aside."

"Just so we are all on the same page, I still don't." Lilly says pouring more of the bottle into her cup.

Mae shrugs and downs her drink, pulling a face at the taste. "Ack, this is disgusting."

Bobby listens quietly to the two quarrelling girls as he drinks the remainder of his glass. "What's this uncle of yours name Lilly? Imma look 'im up."

"Vincent Garrison... But Bobby you don't have too, I'm sure you have way bigger more badass things to worry about. I'm just impulsive. I'm sure that's all it was. Wanted to know some stuff. It ain't that big of a deal." Lilly admits, feeling guilty that he was going to waste his time over something that really didn't bother her all that much. Well it bothered it her some. A lot actually, but she was just set on avoiding him.

"Hey Mae, you know that book I lent you? Where is it?" Bobby suddenly asks.

"Oh, in my room?" Mae answers, surprised by the sudden subject change.

"Think you could get it for me? I just need to look something up in it." Bobby asks with a small smile at Mae.

Lilly quirks her brow at the old man, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh I'll help you look." She says moving her hands palm down on the table pushing herself up. _No, nope. I don't want to talk about this..._

He grabs Lilly's hand on the table to keep her still.

"Sure, no problem, I can go grab it. I know where it is. I'll be right back." Mae stands and sprints from the room.

As soon as she's out of the room Bobby's smile turns to a glower. "So, tell me what you're not telling her."

"So how was hunting?" Lilly asks pleasantly. "Kill anything interesting?" She asks hoping to derail the conversation.

"Look Lilly, you've got about two minutes before she's back, and I will not leave this alone until I know you're not lying to me." Bobby whispers to her, hearing Mae walking up the stairs.

Huffing Lilly rolls her head back muttering something about stubborn old drunks before snapping her neck and sighs out. "Fine, if you must know he's been a bit persistent. He really wants to talk in person, and is getting a bit sick of my ignoring his calls. And telling him to fuck himself. I have enough family issues, without adding that dirtbag to the list."

Bobby smiles at hearing her telling her uncle what he can do with himself. "Ok, and it wasn't just curiosity making you forget that you shouldn't be alone with others was it?"

"No. No it wasn't" Lilly says surprised she was able to answer honestly, smiling at the small triumph. _Gods I could actually answer that one. Awesome._

Bobby gives her a long look, concerned by her apparent surprise with herself. "Do you know what it was?"

"Not a fucking clue." She smiles still seemingly amazed at herself. _Ooh two for two. Yay._

He sits there quietly for a moment, failing to come up with an explanation that could make sense. "Will you tell me if he shows up? I mean it, text me anything. I'll know what it means. "

"If I can, I will." Lilly says a disconcerted look on her face matching the odd reply, as she smiles at the hunter, before shrugging and downing the rest of her glass. _Sorry old man that's the best I can give you._

They both look up as Mae walks back into the room, book in hand. "Here it is. Is it ok for me to leave my bookmark in it?" She asks as she sits next to him and slides it over.

"Actually, just give me a moment and I can read it real quick." Bobby says as he thumbs to a place in the book. He stares at it for a moment before handing it back to her, "Yep, that's what I thought. Excuse me while I make a call." He stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh, ok then." Mae puts it down in front of her as he leaves.

AN2: Soooo... what do you think of the larger chapters? What about the story in general? Please let us know in the comments, or drop us a pm. We love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

.20.

"Well, that sounds strange." Sam breathes into the phone.

"What does he think it is?" Dean asks, exasperated with his brother's cryptic responses to Bobby.

"Hold on Bobby, I should've just put you on speaker to begin with." Sam rolls his eyes as he hits the button.

"Great, so do I need ta explain the whole damn thing over again, ya idjit?" Bobby gruffs in frustration.

"Nah, just gimme the cliff notes, Sam can fill in blanks later." Dean say as he stands in front of the phone.

"So, this uncle of hers knows more than he's letting on. Takes a lot ta spook them two like this. What I did dig up, wasn't that helpful. He has priors and several aliases. At first I thought he was a hunter, but if he is, he's the shittiest one I've ever seen. Best I can gather is he sells stolen antiquities from around the world. 'Parently, if this guy's story is true, Lilly's parents were Archaeologists. Or at least this guy had a sister that was. I don't know what he did, but it really is strange to see her think about what she's going to say before she says it. Almost like she can't talk or somethin'. It's the damndest thing."

"Are we talking about our girls? Or are we talking about these creepy ass kids of the corn?" Dean asks, confused.

"Yes Dean. The girls met a man claiming to be Lilly's blood uncle and it has the girls acting strange." Sam snaps at him.

"Right- just sayin' though. A hint that it wasn't about the case woulda been nice." Dean argues.

"But he's just calling Lilly now, not trying to get in contact any other way?" Sam continues with Bobby.

"That's what she's saying. The best I got from her is twasn't just her curiosity that had her nearly following a stranger back to his hotel. She had no idea what it was… She jus' told me that she'd lemme know if he tries anythin' more than callin'.. If she can. " Bobby grumbles, his concern for Lilly clear.

"Do you think she'll actually let you know?" Dean asks skeptically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She has a way of lying to herself.."

Bobby lets out a sigh."That's what scares me; she would. _This_ time. I know she'll try. Somethin' has her lyin' ta Mae."

"Wait- you think he knows something 'bout her curse?" Dean asks hopefully.

"Could. Or could be something new." Bobby adds disgruntled.

"Sounds like we need ta have a conversation with Vincent." Sam adds.

"Do we know anythin' else bout him?" Dean asks.

"Lemme make ah few calls, see if I can find 'im. I'll let you know when I do." Bobby says, ending the call.

Both brothers look at each other before looking back to their research materials.

"Well this sucks. They are like literal problem magnets, I swear." Dean shakes his head before he petulantly goes back to researching; finding it more difficult to concentrate than it had been.

Sam huffs in agreement as he stares at his computer, waiting for more police reports of strange conflicts.

.21.

"Miss Lilly!" is chorused excitedly among the small children as Lilly sinks to one knee and holds out her arms allowing herself to become overladen with the small children. This was the only time she was ever fine with being covered in dirt, or hugging. Something about children always made her okay with leaving her comfort zone. That and the fact they were the only ones that didn't go into an angry frenzy without Mae around.

"See I'm not a mysophobic." She shooting Mae a gloating smile.

Mae just smiles. She couldn't even attempt to argue while Lilly was so happy.

"Hey there little ones! Ready for your first baking class?!" Lilly calls out, her attention back to the children around her, matching their enthusiasm. She plucks up the smallest girl and places her against her hip as she stands, leading them all over to the laid out cooking equipment. She smiles as she answers all of the questions being shouted at her, as small hands tug on her skirt for attention and acknowledgment. She calms them down, waiting a moment for them all to settle, as she raises each of the instruments, asking for their names and what they were used for.

Mae smiles and waves her hand as she mouths the words 'good luck' from the door, shutting it behind her to go start her own class. She gives the door one last glance, eyes scrolling over the **Class in Session, Do not Enter!** sign with a smile, hoping that would be enough to keep Lilly safe. She was only leaving Lilly with small children and nuns, but she was always worried about being separated from Lilly. As it was it was only Mother Superior's assurance that all the other sister's would leave Lilly alone that had gotten them this far. She shook her head, willing herself to leave her paranoia here and now before she turned toward the exit and left her sister to her own class.

Mae smiles when she's swarmed by her own class as soon as she walks outside. "Miss Mae can we go now?" An excited girl asks, pulling her new instructor to the bus excitedly as the other children begin murmuring in their own excitement.

"Yep, we're leaving now." She smiles at the girl, eyes meeting several other chaperones with a shy smile on her face. She stands next to the bus with the other helpers, waiting as the kids load up. She glances at the building, concern and uncertainty making her question their earlier decision to separate. When the last child enters the bus she nods to her volunteers and follows them up the stairs, sparing one last nervous glance behind her.

22

Lilly smiles when she sees the bus pull away. _Good for fucking us. Bout time we finally followed through on this. Life back on track, finally._

"Who's ready to learn how to bake sugar cookies!" she calls out, smiling at all the high pitched cheers of approval.

"Well, first we're going to learn how to properly wash so we can make delicious cookies. Who likes to sing? Cause the proper way to wash your hands is rinsing and washing while you're singing twinkle twinkle little star four times!"

She smiles as she hears everyone groan. "But then cookies!" She yells excitedly, throwing her hands in the air, as she twirled happy. She giggles as all the kids cheer out again happily.

She sets up each of the children's stations, giving them a small "batch" worth of ingredients to mix together. She smiles through the mishaps and calmly explains why each ingredient is important to the baking process. She pulls trays out for the kids to load their cookies on, the square of parchment paper clearly marked with their names before they are put in the oven.

"Always remember to use an oven mitt when working with the oven. Oh and adult supervision! That's also important!, I guess…"

She smiles at the appreciative 'mmmm' as the sweet smell begins to permeates the room.

"You guys all did such a great job! Who wants to make icing for the cookies while they bake!"

The room breaks out in cheers. "Awesome! But first we have to learn how to properly clean up our stations! Remember little ones, don't start a new project, before the last one is cleaned up! That's the biggest secret to being a great pers- I mean chef! Cleanliness! Yay!" She can't help but laughing at their groans. "Hey it's fun, I promise. Where are my singers?" She asks as she begins singing random disney songs chuckling as some of the more creative ones make up their own lyrics as they go.

Once the room is clean she breaks out everything they need to make icing, this time just adding the ingredients the kids help her measure out into the red kitchenaid, Lilly had bought for the class.

The real fun begins when she doles out small bowls to each table along with several small bottles of food coloring.

"Each table is going to share icing bowls, so just use the spoon to mix the coloring into the icing." She instructs them, breaking up a few fights for favorite colors.

 _Oh, note to self; never give small children food coloring again. It will make my eye twitch. I need so much shaving cream. Gods, they got it on the ceiling. How? Creative, cute, little, buggers. Mother Superior is going to kill me… "_ Bruce, no, don't drink that buddy!" She says cut from her revelry, when her eyes land on the small boy about to do a shot of green dye.

At the ding of the timer everyone starts shouting excitedly.

"Everyone just keep mixing and I'll let the cookies start cooling." Lilly says as she disappears into the back to retrieve the cookies. She pulls the squares from the pan and arranges them on cooling racks.

 _In for a penny…_ She thinks as she brings baskets of sprinkles and candy to the tables.

"It's important to remember what kids!" She yells out as she places a basket at each station.

"To wash our stations!"

"To eat the frosting!"

"To eat the candy!"

"To not double dip!"

"To wash our hands!""

"To not pick our noses and put our hands into the icing!"

Lilly flinches that last one, as if it actually caused her pain. "Right. So let's start by washing our hands. Bridgette, please just don't pick your nose. Ever." Lilly says even as she chides the youngest who just giggles at her.

The little girl then comes tugging on her skirt and her disapproving frown melts into a smile. "I'm getting you, your own personal bottle of hand sanitizer missy." She mumbles into the little girls curls picking her up and letting her wash her hands in the 'adult' sink.

When the kids finish up she hands out little spatula and lets the kids go to town after explaining how to properly frost a cookie, not really expecting them to listen as she hums to herself and makes her way around the class encouraging each of them individually.

When each child has decorated to their hearts content she shows them how to carefully wrap their treasures and lets them eat the frosting out of the bowls knowing the time is almost up. _Sorry sisters, enjoy the handful._ She thinks almost feeling sorry for the nuns charged with all her 'students'.

By the time Mother Superior shows up each child has a small box of cookies to excitedly show off. She nods in Lilly's direction with a smile as she tells them all to go enjoy their cookies outside.

Lily waves to her new class, smiling at their good byes.

"I won't stay long, but I wanted to thank you for teaching this class here. I know it's not ideal appliances for you, but I appreciate your flexibility" She smiles, her eyes crinkling.

"Hey transporting a bus of pre-teens and teens is one thing, herding kids their age is like herding cats. I'm just happy they are enjoying it. I wasn't sure I could handle so many by myself, but I'm sure I can now, so no biggie." Lilly says, smiling at her old gaurdian's compliments.

"I'm going to clean up in here and wait for Mae, thanks for letting us do this here. I really needed a break." Lilly adds even as she gathers her CD player and headphones from her purse, happy she had brought them with her.

Mother Superior pats her gently on the back, purposely ignoring her flinch, "I'll leave you to it then." She picks up one of Lilly's demonstration cookies and smiles as she leaves.

She chuckles at the 'theft' and turns back to face the impressive mess. Shoving her headphones over her ears she starting singing along with the music and cleaning the empty room more thoroughly leaving the shaving cream on the newly added stains for last, knowing it would take time to absorb the color.

After about twenty minutes something shifts in the room causing her to pause her actions, 'Of wolf and man' still blaring over the head phones. "Hello?" She calls out into the empty room mildly put off by the sensation, turning her player down.

When her eyes fall on the man in front of her she goes to scream, but his words cut it off. "Don't make a sound." Vincent bites out, his tone commanding.

She snaps her mouth shut with an audible click. _What the hell?_

At her silence, a slimy smile slithers its way across his features. She hears him murmur something about stupid phones as he makes his way over to her. When she goes to back away he rolls his eyes and snaps out, "Stay."

Terror fills her as she finds herself unable to move, abrupt pain coursing through her as she attempts to fight it. The unexpected, strange pain scares her into instant submission.

"We are going to have that chat. What I'm about to say, well rather tell you, doesn't leave this room. I want you to remember it, but make sure not a single thing about this is known, do you understand?" He hisses out as he clenches her jaw in his hands squeezing it roughly.

Her eyes widen in fear even as her head involuntarily nods.

"You're a nuisance to catch alone did you know that?" He asks rhetorically chuckling when he notices her nod.

"Here's the thing. You are going to do exactly as I ask of you, no questions asked, and certainly no answers given if others ask. Got it?"

Again Lilly feels herself nod. "Good. First we are going to play a game. Sound fun?"

Lilly just stares at him blankly, eyes blazing in a molten gold, projecting the outrage the rest of her couldn't.

"Good. Sit." Vincent demands.

Lilly sits on the countertop immediately.

"Stand. Spin in a circle. Clap your hands. Sit. Bark."

Lilly swallows hard, feeling like ice water was coursing through her veins as she follows his commands; one after the other, to the best of her abilities.

He chuckles at her as he taps his hand to his chin, eyes lighting up as they catch a fallen sponge. He smiles at her and points to the sponge. "You know Lils, you don't mind me calling you that right? You've been a bit of a pain to find, but I've done some research about you since we last met. No one really has much to tell me about you, well besides the fact you hate things being dirty. Do you hate dirt? Pick it up."

Bending over she picks up the sponge murmuring an affirmation at her nickname as instructed. "No, I don't hate it per say, but I'm certainly disgusted and put off by it." She mumbles honestly. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! Samara Lilly what is wrong with you…_ She yells at herself.

The sparkle in his eye flares as he beams at her. "Excellent. Lick the sponge in your hand."

 _No, no, no, no, please gods no, please..._ Lilly's eyes widen, body shaking her hand lifts the used sponge to her mouth, her tongue darting out and swiping the used sponge on its own volition. She turns green at the taste, stomach rebelling immediately at the act. Bile rising in her throat.

Vincent clicks his tongue, wagging his finger chidingly.. "No, swallow it, or lick the sponge again." He snaps to her, smiling gleefully as he sees her swallow the vomit rising up her throat.

Sweat beads on Lilly's forehead from pain and exerted effort to stop herself, shaking uncontrollably as she attempted to fight off the seeming command. She closes her eyes as she feels herself force the vomit down, her disgust clear on her face.

"This is too amazing. Better than I expected actually." Vincent claps his hands gleefully, before he walks over to her, his demeanor hardened as he looks at her in disdain. "So the next time I call you, you will answer the phone, and do exactly as I instruct you. You will not communicate our conversations to anyone. You will not tell anyone about this. You will do as I say. The sponge, while very satisfying, will be the least of your concerns if you find a way out of any of this. Got it!" Vincent threatens darkly as his eyes move to the window. He smiles as his eyes lands on the bus pulling up."Well it's time for me to take my leave. Act normal." Vincent says as he exits the room. "You'll be hearing from me soon though, I promise."

After several moments Lilly finally falls to the floor completely lost at what to do. The overwhelming need to throw up, over coming her as she scramble to the closest sink, and empties the contents of her stomach violently. _What the fuck? What the ever living fuck? What the fuck was that? What's wrong with me? What? Why? Oh gods! Where's a knife?_ Lilly shudders as she grabs the closest knife and scrapes her tongue with it.

"Lilly?" Mae calls into the kitchen. "Wow, either they didn't make a mess, or you're just you. I hope you all had a lot of fun." She smiles until her eyes land on her best friend holding a knife to her tongue. "Lilly? What are you doing?" She asks cautiously, walking towards her slowly.

"Oh, you know, things." Lilly mumbles out between swipes which get more and more violent her nerves getting the best of her. _I'm such a freak. But fucking, ew, I still taste it. Oh gods!_ She thinks as she turns back the sink and wretches again, from the thought.

"Things? Lilly, please you're scaring me with that. What happened?"

"Um. Ah. uh. Sorry!" Lilly squeaks out, turning on the water and washing her vomit from the sink before she begins washing the knife next. Her eyes clamped shut, as she willed herself to forget the last twenty minutes of her life.

"Lilly, did something happen during the class?" Mae asks, coming up next to Lilly to help wash dishes.

"No! Of course not. Just you know normal stuff. They got food coloring on the ceiling...Oh and they all know how to properly wash their hands now." Lilly says cheerfully even as she wipes at her temples in frustration. _Yes! Yes it did! My 'Uncle' is a fucking retarded psychopath!_

Mae smiles, "Of course they can wash their hands now. I didn't expect anything less from you."

"Um, how did your group go?" Lilly asks even as she thinks to herself for a moment and takes out her phone and texts Bobby.

 **Hi! We're going home.**

"We had so much fun. It was cute watching the kids look up what plants grow best this time of year and planning out where we want things to grow. I'm glad I went ahead and tested the soil and balanced it, they were so excited to start planting today." She pauses when she notices Lilly texting.

Lilly does her best to pay attention, even, as her mind speeds through a million and one scenarios about what her reaction to Vincent was. "That's amazing! Glad the kids enjoyed it. This is so much more fulfilling than the shop, I love working with the little ones." She says even as she grips her phone tightly, like it was a lifeline. _Oh gods, How do I get around this? What am I getting around? Why can't I fight anything he says... I'm going to go insane. Fuckin fantastic._

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was worried the whole time about us being separated." She says carefully, appearing to concentrate on the bowl she was washing, while actually watching Lilly's face carefully.

"Nah, nothing to worry about." Lilly hears herself say reflexively. _What the fuck was that? Come on, That's not even fair… This is some fuckin' bullshit._

"Great, but I don't know if I can handle it again next week. Maybe we should only do the separate classes once a month or something like that. I think I gave myself an ulcer." Mae continues, holding a soapy hand over her stomach.

"Sure sounds great." Lilly says absently as she leans against the counter with a shrug.

"Seriously Lilly, what's wrong?" Mae asks frustrated, throwing the clean bowl in the dishwasher.

"Nothing, never been better." Lilly smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Mae stares at her sister for a moment, her every instinct telling her something was off. _But, she was inside the church. And there's no bruises on her. Mother Superior would never let anyone be alone with her; let alone allow her to get hurt._

"So, I finished up cleaning here, want to go bake?" Lilly says clapping her hands together and pushing herself away from the counter.

"You know, I have been thinking of renovating the kitchen at home." Mae explains slowly, presenting the first part of a plan long in the making.

"Sounds like a waste, our kitchen is way better than most, and you just spent a shit ton of money on these projects…" Lilly says as she gathers her belongings together and throws them into her purse, except her phone that she shoves into her cleavage.

"True, but hear me out. We could donate our appliances to the orphanage so they would have better equipment-"

"Hey if that's what you want to do I won't stop you, but let's continue this conversation at home, there's somethings I need to do…" Lilly says as she pulls her friend to the exit, and makes her way to the car. _Hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, lemons, tooth paste, mouth wash, a scouring pad, tooth brush. I need all of them, like right now._

"Oh, ok. Want me to drive?" She asks, noticing how agitated Lilly was.

"Sure, fine, just get us home quickly." Lilly agrees, not in the mood to think about driving.

Mae quirks her brow at her friend, worried even more by Lilly's lack of interest in driving.

Lilly jumps when her phone vibrates. She whips it out of her cleavage and flips it open quickly, relief hitting her instantly that Bobby got back to her so quickly.

 **Not a word!**

Her heart drops, as she notices the text from the unknown number.

"Lilly, what was that?" Mae questions, still watching her.

She shakes her head and waves at her friend dismissively. _Oh for fucks sake, he's a fucking idiot. Wait can I talk. huh._ "I love you." Lilly responds, smiling when the words left her lips.

"Um, ok. Love you too." _What is going on, this is a new brand of strange._ Mae smiles when she has a sudden realisation. "Was it Dean?"

"No, why the fuck- No. Fuckin' weirdo." Lilly sniffs indignantly a blush lighting up her face, torn when she feels her phone vibrate again. She hesitantly opens it after she slides into the car.

 **I'll be there soon.**

Lilly reads, letting out a sigh of relief that Bobby was on his way.

 **K**

Lilly responds, sighing with relief that it had been Bobby this time.

"Who you talking to then? Dean does enjoy the occasional text from us you know." Mae teases as she pulls out onto the street.

"Bobby. What no, I call them sometimes though. To check on them for you- I don't-Dean's not much of a texter..." Lilly responds distracted by her thoughts, oblivious to her friends teasing.

Mae purses her lips, grip tightening on the steering wheel, as concern for her friend overwhelms her. "You sure you're okay Lilly?"

"Never better."

The rest of the drive to Mystic is silent as both girls both get lost in their own worries.

"Hey, Bobby's here. Is that what you texted him?" Mae inquires as she puts the car in park.

Lilly jets from the car, and races up the stairs and through the door, ignoring their guest who gets out of his car watching the short girl with growing concern. Her only thoughts to get a tooth brush and scour her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asks as Mae runs over to him.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting strange since we met back up at St. Mary's."

"What, you two separated?" Bobby all but demands.

"Well, yeah. We're both teaching classes for the Community Works project, remember? I'm running the town shared garden. Lilly would never agree to work with that, so she teaches a baking class at the same time for a small group of younger kids at Saint Mary's kitchen." Mae explains.

Bobby paws at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Only you two." He mumbled gruffly with an eye roll, making his way up the stairs

"I think something happened though." Mae frets as she walks next to him, following him into their kitchen.

"Ya think? Like what?" Bobby asks taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe someone bothered her during the class, but Mother Superior would never let someone near her that would hurt her. Not without me there. I think she just kind of accepts our rules, maybe even understands the whole situation, I mean she's never said anything but… That doesn't really matter. Something happened, I just know it, but I don't know what..." Mae pouts, frustrated that she was obviously missing something.

Bobby and pulls his cap off, scratching at his head. "Right, she the same one that was there when Lilly was a kid, right? 'fore Regina and Dale 'dopted her?"

"Yeah, same one. It's weird I just walked in and found her..." Mae pauses not sure how to explain what exactly she had found Lilly doing. "Scraping her tongue with a knife… and dry heaving into a sink. So yeah… It was weird even by her standard Bobby."

"Huh, does sound- strange, even fer her." Bobby says, wondering how Lilly planned to get Mae out of the room, or if she planned on getting her out, when she came back down the stairs.

Mae nods and both of them sit in silence for several moments before they hear Lilly coming back down stairs.

Lilly feels two sets of eyes trained on her the minute she finds herself in the kitchen. "Uh, what's up?"

Bobby gives her a calculated look. Should he just come out and ask what her Uncle did or give her time to get Mae out.

"Uh… um Mae, Bobby, you two okay? Did I interrupt a moment? Should I just leave you two to it then?" Lilly says even as she starts backing out of the kitchen, a nauseating headache rearing itself.

"Sit your ass down Lilly." Bobby says sternly, his mind on the matter made up by her flippant attitude.

"I'd rather stand." Lilly responds flippantly, lighting up at telling him no. _Yay. Small victories._ Lilly thinks as she crosses her arms and leans against the kitchen wall.

"Fine, do what you want." Bobby says gruffly, before he takes a breath and asks. "So, what did he do?"

"What did who do?" Mae questions, looking from Bobby to Lilly and back.

Lilly closes her eyes fighting with herself for moment. "He who? Bruce ate food coloring."

"Did he call you?" Bobby asks.

"No." Lilly frowns.

"Text you?"

"Yes." Lilly says

"Was that it?"

She seems to struggle with that, but finally shakes her head.

"Did you see him?" Bobby asks, interpreting the locked lips as a sign.

"Sic." She responds with a shrug.

"Latin huh?" Bobby asks as he rubs his face.

"Are you two talking about Vincent?" Mae asks after just sitting quietly through the exchange.

"No!" Lilly responds staunchly, shaking her head vehemently. _Great job Vincent, you asshole! Now, I apparently just spew shit out now. That's not going to be extra awful or anything._

Bobby rubs his eyes for a moment, "Sic, it is, so I'm guessing yes. Within the last hour?"

Lilly thinks for a moment, "Yes. and yes."

"Like using a ouija board." Bobby gruffs shaking his head in exasperation, as he leans back in the chair, arms crossed as he looks the girl over, trying to figure out what to do.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Well, fuck you too. This is not a game. " She spits out, before her face draws apologetically. "Sorry. Just frustrated." She rubs the bridge of her nose, as she closes her eyes.

"I know." Bobby sighs. "I get that something is goin' on but I don't wanna risk you getting some type'a backlash in this Q and A." Bobby responds rubbing his jaw.

Lilly shrugs even as the words "Eh. It's fine, nothing's going on out of the norm." Flow from her mouth. She tries to sigh but just smiles. _Well this is getting obnoxiously familiar. What the fuck is wrong with me? Who the hell is this fucker? Oh gods, what do I do? How do I even, I mean I can't even…_ She slams her head back against the wall in frustration.

Mae watches the two in silence when understanding finally dawns on her. "Oh, can you write it down?" She adds as she gets up and scurries across to a drawer grabbing paper and a pen, rushing back and placing them in front of Lilly.

Bobby's eyes widen as he shoots Mae a smile of appreciation. "Good thinking Gidjit!"

"I'm not sure?" Lilly questions as she pushes herself off the wall and walks over to pick up a pencil and tries writing down the information. "Hi!" is all she ends up righting, after some serious struggling. "Guess I have nothing to write about." She comments sheepishly, before groaning and pulling the bottle to her pouring half a glass and downing it.

Mae hangs her head, as Bobby mutters "Bawls."

"Ouija boarding it is, I guess…" Bobby says drinking more of his vodka.

"So far we know he met up with her, and that he told her not to talk about it. Is that it?" Mae asks feeling defeated as she rubs her friends back.

"Then lets lay down what we know, and work from there. Her long lost 'Uncle' rolls inta town and tells you two a whole bunch a crap- That could be a load a shit- Bout her parents being archaeologists in Egypt. He has her actin' completely out of character, she can't talk bout nothin' and is actively actin' spastic, well more than normal. She can't talk bout him, or even write bout it. How bout texting can you text it?" Bobby says looking up to Lilly who is busy glowering at him from behind her glass and bottle.

"I'm not spastic." She mumbles even as she pulls out her phone and starts she finishes her head hits the table again and a slew of curses leave her mouth. A moment later Bobby's phone vibrates.

 **Hi!**

"What is he holding over you? Does he have something on you?" Mae asked.

"Nope." Lilly says popping the 'p' as she hangs her head back. "This is fucking frustrating." Her head shoots up. "Oh my gods! I said that. This is super fucking frustrating." Lilly exclaims a look of triumph on her face. _Ha ha mother fucker! I didn't think about that. This isn't technically perfect, but I'm shocked I was able to do that much. He never said anything bout me not speaking my feelings surrounding the situation. Idiot. Oh gods, please don't let me be actually related to that fucktard..._

Mae looks at Lilly, confused. "What, you can talk about being frustrated?"

"Yeah, I guess that means she found some kind of loophole. Keep talking Gidjit. What else are you feeling?" _Better than nothing..._

"Fuck you Bobby..." Lilly sniffs indignantly long ingrained hatred of that term keeping her from responding. _Fucking feelings and shit._

 _Or not… stubborn mule of a girl._ Bobby leans back in his seat with a groan.

"Lilly, for once in your life, can you not be obstinate about this, just this once, please?" Mae pleads to her friend.

Lilly rolls her eyes and huffs out a sigh petulantly. "I feel disgusted and confused about this whole situation. I'm, I'm l-lost. I'm not sure how it's happening. I'm pissed. I'm well I'm-fuck- I'm terrified." She ends up stuttering out, full body blush taking over her as she stares at her glass, which she is currently white-knuckling in distaste. _Gods this is embarrassing as fuck._ She blows her bangs out of her face.

Bobby and Mae share a concerned look as they listen to the girl speak. _This would be funny if it weren't for the circumstances. Painful to watch regardless. Why is every kid I love broken? The boys … Well Mae seems fine, I guess, overly emotional a bit. But guess that makes up for the rest of the emotionally constipated brats..._ Bobby thinks as he watches the girl who he's known for years stumble through her own feelings.

Mae has to keep herself from comforting Lilly, scared it might stop her from talking. At her words Mae's heart breaks and the situation becomes clear that something is more than the normal type of bad.

Lilly sighs, shifting uncomfortably, downing the rest of her glass. _What can I say really? This is hard. 'Loop-hole' or not this is difficult. Why is it always me? Why can't one good thing ever happen? It's always a shit storm. Every. Fucking. Time. Fuck this shit._

"It's ok now Lilly. We're going to figure this out." Mae says, trying to be cheerful.

 _No it's not. I licked a fucking sponge. A dirty, disgusting sponge. He's going to call. Oh gods, he's going to call. What if I can't stop myself from doing what he wants? Fuck what does he even want. Oh gods._ Lilly thinks freezing at those words, blush immediately draining making her appear nearly translucent, as sweat beads across her forehead. _I don't want to lick anything else. Or do anything else._ She thinks unable to stop the shudder.

"Yeah, but no more separating." Bobby says sternly, looking between them. He's stunned to find Lilly pale and sweating. "Lilly?"

"Yeah, mmhmm, if that can be helped." Lilly mumbles in agreeance albeit darkly.

.

"You mean something might come up that makes you not stay with Mae?" Bobby questions.

She looks to the ceiling trying to process the answer. "Yes?" She responds rather absently as an idea pops in her head. Whipping out her phone she places it on the table, and smashes it with the vodka bottle repeatedly. _Try calling me now, ass hat._ She thinks triumphantly. "Less so now." _Short term solution. Eh._

Both Mae and Bobby stand up, one in shock, the other defensively.

"What-" Mae struggles to form a question.

"Someone was going to call that you didn't want to talk to?" Bobby asks with a raised brow.

Lilly pinches the bridge of her nose, while thinking about her response. "No. I just wanted to commit a random act of violence on my personal belonging." _Sarcasm for the win._

Mae pauses for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side, "Oh. Ok. Do you feel better?"

Lilly shoots a glare at Mae. "Loads." She deadpans as she sweeps the pieces of phone onto the floor, purposefully crunching the remains with her foot.

"Don't get snippy with me, I've seen you kill both phones and laptops willingly! So don't 'loads' me. Not my fault your go to is violence, at least when it comes to technology.." Mae snaps in frustration, her hands coming up defensively.

"Oh, bite me." Lilly snarks back.

Bobby quickly covers a grin with one hand while pulling Mae to the other side of him with the other. "Here Mae, have a seat."

"Sorry Lilly, I promise I'm trying to understand. All these double meanings and not reading you is hard to keep up with." Mae agonized.

"Mae, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm being as straightforward as I'm ALLOWED." Lilly seethes, annunciating the last word. _Like I enjoy this? Like I understand what the fucks going on? Shocking news announcement LILLY fucking O'CONNELL doesn't know everything…_ Lilly sighs, blowing her bangs out. "Look. Sorry Mae. You're right, this sucks." Lilly apologized as she leans back in her seat. She pulls a shaking hand through her hair, tugging at the tips rather roughly.

"Oh- no, Lilly. I- I understand that this is hard on you, I'm just frustrated that I can't help… At all." Mae responded slowly, frowning at the realization that she was useless in the conversation.

"Allowed? Can you elaborate on that?" Bobby asks as he taps the table.

"No. No I really, really, really can't." Lilly responds as she places her elbows on the table and places her chin in her hands.

"Alright. Here's what you're going to do. Both of you go pack a bag. I want you two to stay with me for a bit. You -" Bobby's phone ringing brings him up short. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees the call is from Sam.

Holding up a finger, he snaps the phone open with a, "What can I do for ya Sam?"

At the mention of Sam, Mae perks up with a huge smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Lilly says to Mae, purposefully ignoring Bobby's last words before the phone call.

"Wait- One sec'nd Sam- Wait Lilly. I mean it, bag and stayin' with me.. This sounds dangerous for you two." Bobby insisted, covering the mouth of the phone. His eyes narrowed sternly at the short girl.

Lilly waves him off dismissively. "Say hi for me." She comments, as she begins to leave the room hastily before muttering. "And not happening Singer."

"Damn it Gidjit!" Lilly hears him rage. She merely laughs at the old man's tantrum, but knows she'd have to deal with him even angrier, if he hears a giggle. With a sigh she makes her way up the stairs.

"You could just stay the night with us Bobby." Mae offers quietly.

"Bobby, what the hell is going on with the girls?" Sam demands over the phone.

"Bawls." Bobby groans, not sure of which issue to deal with first.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she watches him. "Is that a no?"

Bobby glares at her, though he can't keep the corners of his mouth from raising slightly as he shakes his head at her. "Never mind that. What's up with you and that idjit brother of yours? I'm guessin' this ain't just a random call."

"Yeah, um, We are in Black Rock, at Dad's old storage facility." Sam starts as Bobby makes his way out the door. "Be back in a minute." Bobby grumbles to Mae.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, just another Trigger Warning for our readers; mentions child death (semi-canon) we don't go into a lot of dialogue, but we figured we'd still warn ya'll.

* * *

23

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the shop with me? Bobby said not to do this..." Mae asks once more, her arms crossed in front of her chest in what she hoped was a demonstration of resistance to this stupid idea.

"Since when is that an argument I'll listen to?" Lilly sighs as she continues to strum on her guitar, trying to tune it properly.

"Since he has our safety and best intrest at heart as someone who loves us and is a hunter?" Mae cajols sweetly.

"I'm sure he does. But I don't see it being a big deal. I disabled the land line, and don't have a phone. I'm not, not doing, what I had planned just because of reasons. That's dumb." Lilly says turning the 'g' machine head tighter. "Bobby was here for like two weeks. I think it was an empty threat. No bigs Mae. I'm not even worried about it." Lilly says with a shrug. _Well that's another lie, to add to the ever growing lists of lies, but I really don't feel like people-ing at the moment._

"Well, ok. I guess. I shouldn't be gone too long. I just need to do some of the more artistic work on the wedding cake order." Mae fidgets with the keys to the van, insecure about this decision.

"Don't forget the shit ton of crap I baked this morning either." Lilly adds simply as she re-strums her guitar, still not quite happy with it.

"No problem. I'll make the crew help pull it in." Mae attempts humorously.

"Thanks you're a time saver. Love you. Bye." Lilly dismisses her with a smile, and shooing motion.

"Love you bye." Mae responds as she walks away.

"Maybe, when you get back we can talk about the Fall festival." She yells to her friend, mostly to placate her own guilt.

"OK! Yeah, I'll be back soon!" Mae shouts back, her mood instantly restored.

"Super." Lilly mumbles under her breath as she continues to fidget with the machine heads on the guitar.

Several hours pass as she strums on her guitar before she notices how dry her throat had become. She replaces the last guitar in it's place on the wall, sighing in contentment at how perfectly clean, tuned and organised her collection of instruments were now. She heads downstairs for some tea, humming happily as she pulls down several of her canisters.

"So. Alone at last. I must say, you are a tricky one." Vincent's voice fumed from behind her.

Lilly screams as she quickly turns, skirts fluttering about her ankles, hands over her chest. _Are you fucking shitting me? Another break in? Seriously? Do we even lock the fucking doors? This is ridiculous._ "What the fuck are you doing here?" Lilly seethes even as she backs away, wishing for a moment that she hadn't gotten rid of every fucking phone in the house.

"Lilly, I told you not to speak to me like that." Vincent sneers at her.

"Did you? Don't remember." Lilly responds flippantly as she tries to remember what drawer has the knives in it.

"Oh?" He chuckles darkly, "Perhaps you need a reminder." His eyes come to rest on the sponge next to the sink.

"Not particularly. I don't respond well to people who repeat themselves." Lilly says fingers grasping at the drawer behind her pulling it open and reaching in.

"Stop moving. It's distracting." Vincent says, mulling over something in his hands.

Lilly sighs even as her body freezes. "What do you want?" She bites out.

"That's a great question. And one you should be thinking of. Good for you Lilly." He replies mockingly.

"Look, douche, I'm getting really sick of this cat and mouse vague as fuck shit. You're really starting to piss me off." Lilly says even as she tries to will herself to move, the familiar headache throbbing in her temples.

"Shut up. God, you are so annoying. You really do remind me of my sister sometimes. She could go on and on, talking and questioning. Ugh." He retorts, absentmindedly playing with whatever it was he was holding in his pocket.

Lilly glares at him quietly, locked into doing exactly as he demanded; for reasons she was still unsure of. _Great. This is getting more and more frustratingly terrifying by the minute. Gods damn it, first time without a chaperone in weeks and crazy has to just seep out of the woodwork. Of fucking course. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Damn it._

"You have quite a few loyal friends. It's so very hard to keep track of them. I do have to say they all think the world of Mae." Vincent starts talking in a higher pitch, exaggerating every word strangely, "Oh, Mae's a great girl. She hardly ever gets in trouble. Lilly's the one you have to look out for. They've been friends for, like, forever." He flashes a nasty yellow toothed smile at her.

Lilly's glare quickly morphs to concern at Mae's name. Her golden eyes widening in fear and confusion. _Shit, what does Mae have to do with this? Fucking psycho. Damn it! Why can't I move? What the fuck is he doing?_

"So, I started wondering why in the world you attached to that girl. I mean, she's not your blood sister. She's not even your adopted sister. So, why would the two of you look after each other so annoyingly well." He muses, his eyes locked on hers.

Lilly quirks an eyebrow at this unsure where he is going. _And? The point you're trying to make is?_

"And then there's the town drunk, or so he's called, down at the liquor store. Why would he be so interested in the two of you." He continues on, still looking for any reaction.

Lilly's eyes widen in surprise again, mouth pursed shut. _Fuck. How the hell? Mother fucker's been watching me. Well that's creepy on several levels. Fucking damn it._

"So, as you can imagine I'm sure, It's been very difficult and very frustrating trying to find a time to talk to you alone. Since we have a bit of time now, I want to see what I'm doing wrong with this curse of yours. How is it you can defy me? These are the answers I plan to find today." He begins to walk towards her, a menacing glint in his eyes.

Her golden eyes shine mirthfully at him, smile almost taunting at the first part of his statement, but as he continues she can't help her body shifting to a more concerned demeanor. _Of course this has to do with the fucking curse. Curse this, curse that. Fuck man! What is there some type of stamp on my forehead?_

When he gets within touching distance, he reaches out grabbing her jaw roughly, keeping eye contact. "So Lilly talk. Why is it that you can defy me?"

Lilly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Cause you're too fucking stupid to figure out the proper way to word things. I don't fucking know? I didn't even think the stupid curse was real." She smiles at him cheekily.

"Hhhhmmmm. Thats interesting. You don't respond to the amulet the way I thought you would." He shoves her roughly by the chin and turns to pace the room. "I wonder if something went wrong with the ceremony."

"Amulet?" Lilly tilts her head, watching the man closely, wondering how much longer she had before the rest of the curse kicked in. _It's one thing to have someone kick my ass when I can defend myself. Completely different and a hundred times shittier that I can't even move my pinky._

"Yes, amulet. Pay attention stupid girl." He spits at her as he continues pacing.

He stops right in front of her."I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer me with the whole and honest truth."

"Sounds fun." She bites out through her teeth, unsure what she could do about it.

"Who are you?"

"Samara Lilly O'Connell."

"Do you remember Egypt?"

"No, why would I, never been. Well unless you're referring to when I was there as a newborn."

"Do you remember being a princess?"

Lilly laughs in his face. "Uh, no. I don't remember being a princess you fucking idiot."

"Damn, maybe something did go wrong." He takes another turn at pacing.

"You're just a bag-full-of-cat's type of crazy aren't you?" Lilly observes, becoming increasingly more concerned by this line of ludicrous questioning.

"But she follows commands, so something about the story is true."

"You do realize you are talking to yourself outloud, right?" Lilly asks blowing a chunk of bangs from her face. _Is this guy fucking serious, right now?_

"Maybe I have missed something… Have you told anyone about our talks?" He asks, coming to a halt in front of her once more.

"Uh yeah." Lilly responds disbelief ringing in her tone.

"So, phones don't work. And she found a way to talk. Hhmmm" He questions himself.

"Are you on a bluetooth or something?" Lilly asks looking at the man concerned.

"Lilly, I forbid you to communicate anything about my visits with you from now on. You will pretend that I was not here today."

"I didn't communicate it the first time. Why is this working. Why did I tell you that?" She demands. _Oh look it runs in the family._

"You will act as if you had a normal boring day without Mae here. You will not give her any reason to be suspicious. You will continue to act as you do everyday, and will feel no need to inform anyone that I'm still around. And just so you know Lilly, I have eyes in many places. You get out of line and someone you care about might get hurt. Every Wednesday you will leave through the back door of your shop so we can talk. You will not try to alert anyone to these meetings."

"They are going to figure it out. I don't go anywhere without Mae." Lilly volunteers against her will.

"Pick up smoking, I don't care. Make it work." Vincent snarls at her.

"Pick up smoking? Seriously? Cause that wouldn't be out of character for me. Maybe this isn't working cause you're incompetent, at whatever it is you're trying to accomplish here."

"Look, you little brat, you just do what I say and this will all be over sooner. Help me, stop creating problems, and I'll leave you alone when I'm done."

"Maybe you shouldn't ask people to be honest if you can't handle the criticism."

"Then answer this honestly, what is it going to take to get you to listen to my orders."

"I don't fucking know? I don't know what it is you're doing."

"I could take Mae."

"Yes. That would work. Of course then three hunter's and myself, gods grant it, would hunt you down. And it won't be nice." Lilly snarls her eyes narrowed as she glared at the mousy man in front of her.

"Hunters?" He chuckles to himself, "You think I would be afraid of rednecks with shotguns? You're a very silly girl, Lilly."

"If I were you, I'd be scared shitless." Lilly shrugs.

Vincent just grins, a new gleam entering his eyes. "Lilly, I just thought of something. How much money do you have on you?"

"Nothing. My skirts don't have pockets. And keeping money in my bra is disgusting."

"Do you have any money in the house?"

"Yes."

"Go and get all the money that is in the house and bring it to me. You have five minutes."

"It's going to take me longer than five minutes."

"How long will it take then." He asks, slightly surprised.

"Probably about twenty."

"You have ten."

"Well then you're not getting all the money." She says even as her body starts moving of it's own accord.

"Work fast Lilly, tick tock."

"Some of the safes are timed, Vincent. Tick Tock." She responds flippantly rolling her eyes even as she goes to the first place, and pulls the paper money out, leaving behind the jewelry and all other valuables. _Oh Gods Mae, I'm so sorry. At least he didn't ask for jewelry._

She hits three of the safes returning with several wads of bills. "Here you go cheapskate. Is that what this is about? Money? You're commanding your blood, somehow, for some quick-rich-bull-shit?"

She looks at him in disgust as he quickly counts the money out. "This will put quite the dent in my debt. Wow, fifteen grand. What, are you loaded or something, I mean, your mother is the mayor so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Lilly bares her teeth at him. Happy if nothing else he didn't phrase that as a question. "If this is about money can I just buy the damned thing you're using, off of you?"

"Ah, I've got it…" Vincent looks down at Lilly, a triumphant grin twisting his face, oblivious to her prior statement.

.25.

"Lilly? Hey Lilly I'm back." Mae calls out voice tinged with excitement, even as she locks the door behind her and runs up the stairs. "Lilly you better not be sleeping, you promised we could talk about the fall festival."

Lilly rolls over in her sleep not remembering how she got there, as she hears Mae's voice bouncing from around the halls, migraine pulsing behind her right eye. _Huh. I need tea._ Rolling over she stumbles to her feet mildly disgusted with herself when she notices she had fallen asleep in her clothes, without a shower. _This just keeps getting worse._

Mae knocks quickly on her door. "Lilly! I got pictures of the cake for you to critique, and I've got my Fall Festival notebook."

Lilly groans and lays back on the bed. "Super. Awesome. Just go boil some water. I'll be down in a moment. I need to do some laundry and take a shower." She mumbles out loud enough for her friend to here as she strips the bed of it's linens, and pulls out more clothes.

"Ok, see you in a few." She turns to head back down stairs to the kitchen.

After thirty or so minutes Lilly stumbles down the stairs and goes straight to the washer dumping her linens into it and walks back over to the light switch, hands over her face, switching the lights in the room off. "One minute." She grouses as she walks over and stares out the herbs already on the counter sniffing the ones already in the infuser. She frowns as she dumps them, adding new herbs that would best help her migraine before pouring in the boiled water. When it's ready she walks to the table and plops down, sipping her tea gingerly. The relief hits her quickly and she lets out a sigh of pleasure. She drinks half the cup, relaxing into her chair when her eyes finally land on Mae. "So the festival?" She prompts.

"Are you okay Lilly?" Mae asks her friend in concern, it was rare that her sister got sick, let alone such a seemingly painful migraine. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched her sister.

"Well I don't feel like vomiting anymore, so uh, pretty par for course I guess. So sup? Something about pics for the fall festival right?" Lilly responds waving off Mae's concerns, her hand reaching out to pull the portfolio to her. She flips it open and starts flipping through the pages, her eyes scanning the pictures carefully.

"Pictures of the cake we finished today, and planning for the Fall Festival." Mae reminds her in an excited whisper, still concerned for her friend's headache.

"Look at you being all productive, and neat. I feel like this was to make sure I looked at them." Lilly teases her friend. "Manipulative Harpy, I like it. Knew I'd rub off on you eventually." She grins.

"You caught me. Nothing works like organization to get you in the mood for stuff." Mae smiles, opening the portfolio on the table in front of Lilly. "How was your day?"

"Truer words never spoken. Oh you know, shockingly uneventful. I told you nothing to worry about. I just tuned all my babies and took a nap." Lilly shrugs, one hand coming up to rub at her temple, unsure why guilt was pooling in her. "Next time, I think I'll just come with you though. I feel like a lazy bitch. The shop's both of ours after all."

"Don't worry about it. My day was pretty boring too." Mae says quietly.

"Even more reason for me to come next time. You know, I'm a ball full of amusing."

"That would be great." Mae agrees, just a little too fast.

Lilly's brows knit in concern. "You sure it was uneventful?"

"Yeah, kind of. We got lots of pictures of us working on the cake. I'm trying to teach Sarah and the new guy to take my place when I'm working with the community project." Mae smiles. "Leana was asking about you. She said she likes watching you bake. I think she wants to learn from you."

Lilly nods her head. "Ah, were they competing for your affection and praise again? I'll talk ta them." She murmurs, her brows drawn together in concern for Mae. She knew her sister hated being crowded almost as much as she did. " And.. Yeah sure, adding that to the list of things I'd rather step in the mud than do, but sure. I'll teach the Amazon my way of doing it."

"Leana." Mae gently corrects.

"Yeah, Amazon. Got it. Train her. Understood.." Lilly says drinking another rejuvenating sip of tea, as she teases her friend. "Trust me Mae, I'm not going to say it to her face. She could crush me. She and Samsquatch… pretty close in giant-ie-ness."

"Lilly, stop that, She's one of the best bakers in town." Mae says behind her hand, trying to stifle her laughter. "It's an honor she chose to work at our shop instead of a higher end one."

"Bakers shouldn't look like that, it goes against the gods, she's got a damn six-pack. It's unnatural, also it's fucking South-fucking-Dakota, it's not like the bakers here are top line or anything. " Lilly responds petulantly, whilst blowing at her bangs.

Mae doesn't even tried to her hide her laughter this time. "You live here." She swats her friend.

.26.

"Oh my, really? You both were cursed" Mae giggles into the phone, her mind's eye playing the new stories in her head as she smiles.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun. It really gives me more respect for Lilly. It really sucked." Sam exhales deeply.

"Yeah, it really does." Mae nods her head in agreement, even as her eyes roam over the house with a frown. "What case are you two on now?"

"Oh get this, we are dealing with Grimm's brothers fairy tales. The original stuff was really dark."

Mae can't stop the shudder "How dark is it getting over there? Big bad wolves or evil fairies bad?"

"So far big bad wolf. I don't want to deal with wand wielding fairies." Sam sighs.

"Do you guys think you'll be heading back this way anytime soon?" Mae asks suddenly, her voice wobbling a bit.

"Mae? What's wrong?" Sam asks after a pause, his voice concerned.

Mae sighs, "It's just- well it's just, weird things have been happening lately."

"Weird things like?" Sam coaxes her gently.

"Well, we mentioned Lilly's uncle rolled into town, right? She won't even talk about him anymore. I mean I know it's silly but, I- something just doesn't feel right with him, and it's like he's got this strange hold on her or something. But then someone broke into the house; they stole the cash from several hidden safes, but didn't touch the jewelry. I think- well, god Sam, I think she did it. I don't want to think that, I really don't, and even if she did take it, she knows I wouldn't care, but the jewelry and bonds are are still there and she's the only one with codes besides me... There wasn't even a trace of forced entry. I mean, I feel horrible for even thinking it, and she swears she didn't do it. And I believe her, I know she isn't lying to me. I know it. But then I look at everything else and it's the only answer that makes any sense. And I think I'm making her frustrated when I tell her that I'm not angry about it."

The phone is silent for several moments as Mae twist her hair around her finger worried.

"Yeah. You're right. That is weird. Lilly doesn't seem like the type of person that would steal, well, from you anyways. Plus, aren't the two of you always together, especially now?"

Mae looks down to the dirt, her legs swinging from the branch as tears start gathering in her eyes, feeling like she's breaking.. "Well about that, Lilly has been extra anti-people recently. She says it's for other reasons but I know it's because she's afraid of meeting Vincent again. Nothing else she's telling me makes sense. She doesn't even want to do the classes, and getting her to do anything for the fall festival is like pulling teeth, and I know as much as she protests she loves doing it. It's really scaring me."

"It's ok Mae. Bobby told us a bit of what was happening a few weeks ago. He's looking into where Vincent is now, and we're all planning a talk with him to learn more about what he knows, and what he's doing to Lilly. We'll figure it out Mae. I promise." He quickly tells her, his voice husky with emotion.

"And I'm grateful. To you, Dean and Bobby. But what can I do in the meantime? We have so many responsibilities now, and it hurts, really hurts, watching her struggle with… I don't even know what it is... Sam, she doesn't even want to spend time at Saint Mary's. Do you have any idea how hard that is to explain to twenty or so small children that Lilly didn't come with me? I do, it's freaking horrible. They all cried Sam, all of them. She doesn't even spend much time with me anymore. It's like I'm losing her, and I don't know how to stop it." Mae admits softly, her voice shaking with emotion as the line goes silent for a long moment.

"Mae, I'm sorry..." Sam eventually speaks, breaking the silence.

Mae shakes her head, blinking the tears from her eyes. She knew he had other things he needed to be focused on and she felt selfish for admitting her fears on the phone. "No, I'm sorry Sam. Wow, that was really silly of me to get so worked up over. But I feel much better now that I've gotten to talk to you. I'm sorry that I was being so weird. I don't know, maybe it's girl stuff, or just stress from the shop and the community projects and I'm worried about a friend of ours and worried about you two. I mean, not like you need people to worry about you because you're great at your job…" Mae stops herself and takes a deep breath.

"Mae, it's ok. I know it's frustrating thinking that your sister is hiding something from you and won't come to you for help even though you know that something is going on and you can see how scarred and torn up about it they are. And you want to let them know that you're there for them, but they just get angry at you each time you bring it up. Even after you find out what they are hiding from you they still don't want to talk about it. Cause they are a stubborn jerk." Sam says passionately.

Mae pulls the phone away from her ear to look at it in confusion. "That really does sound like you know exactly how I feel. Are you ok?" Mae asks in concern.

Sam lets out an airy chuckle. "Well, yeah, I'm ok. I've just found myself in your position before. Dean and I are fine. Just doing some extra work, searching for something that might help us all out."

"Oh. I'm sure that there is nothing I can do that you guys can't do better, but let me know if you need anything. We miss having you both around the house."

"Yeah, I'm sure Lilly misses Dean's boot scuffs." He says with a laugh.

"Well, maybe not that part. Oh, the renovations on the house started. Just in case you guys come back within the next three weeks." Mae smiles, happy with the changes to her home.

"Renovations? What-"

Mae hears whispers on the other end, and then Sam is back.

"Sorry to cut this short Mae, but I have to head out with Dean. Another fairy tale."

"Oh, go get em guys!" Mae calls back in encouragement.

"Thanks Mae." Sam responds before the line goes dead.

.27.

"Jody... I'm so sorry about Owen." Mae says wrapping her arms around the older woman trying to keep her tears at bay, as Lilly, holding a large basket, stays close by.

"Mae. Lilly. Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it. I- I just don't know what to do. I never thought I'd have to-" Jody says, unable to keep her tears from falling. "It's been so damn hard. Sean and I, it's just-" She cuts herself off, covering her mouth to muffle the painful sob ripped from her.

Mae rubs her back reassuringly. "I understand, this is awful. Please tell me what we can do to help you out. Look, Lilly baked your favorite muffins. And she made bacon cupcakes for Sean." Mae says as she pulls Lilly forward with the basket of baked goods.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, it's terrible to lose a child, especially one as amazing and sweet as Owen." Lilly comments softly while still looking down, doing her best to not say anything upsetting. "If you need us to do anything to help you, please don't hesitate to ask." She promises Jody, as she pats her back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you both so much, you don't know what this means to us, please come in." Sean says smiling at the two girls and ushering them into the room. "Jody, love, why don't you have a seat. Lilly want to come help me get some drinks? Only be a moment."

Lilly and Mae walk in and Mae sits next to Jody on the couch. At Sean's request Lilly follows giving Mae a quelling look and dismissive wave, mouthing the words 'It'll be fine.' The Mills had a very open home, she was sure they wouldn't get too far from Mae.

When they round the corner Sean sags against the wall letting out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lilly looks around making sure there is no one else around, biting her lip and cursing her instincts she walks up to him, rubbing the man's back. "Sean, I see you're both not okay. What can we do to help?"

Sean lets out a deep breath before looking to her, unshed tears making his eyes glisten. "She hasn't slept and she's gone full tilt into work. The department just had to go through some down sizing and everything is taking a toll on her. The station is going to shit, I mean it's down three deputies me, and Jody. I just don't know what to do. About-" He breaks off to swallow a sob, before taking another heaving breath. "About any of it."

Lilly soothes him even as she looks around unsure what to do with the broken man in front of her. "Look you just go wash up and I'll go grab us all some drinks and we can figure out something Mae and I can do for you guys, kay?" Lilly prompts, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Go, I can make us some tea." she says as she quickly moves away from them and rushes to the Mill's kitchen. Pulling a jar out of her purse along with an index card for instructions, making two cups of her, sweet-dreams-are-made-of-tea tea for the Mill's and two cups of regular tea for Mae and herself.

When the tea has steeped properly she loads the mugs, sugar cubes, and milk onto a tray and returns to the living room handing each of the occupants a mug.

They spend the rest of the evening talking and sharing stories before the Mill's finally agree to let the two girls help out around the station a couple nights a week, before Mae and Lilly take their leave for the evening.

.28.

"Where is the money?" Mae mumbles to herself as she goes through the bank statements again coming up several hundred dollars short for this quarter. _First the house, now the shop, what the hell is happening here? Sprinkles! I'm going to have to install security cameras._ She frowns even as she makes a phone call muttering a quick excuse to a nearby employee as she left out the back door.

"Hey Dave, yes it's, Mae… Can you find someone to discreetly put camera's up at our bakery? I know you guys are still working at the house, but… There's been some issues at the shop..." Mae explains hesitantly guilt squeezing in her gut, when she realized she couldn't tell Lilly about this.

"Okay, yes. Uh-huh. The sooner the better. Yes, yes. That's fine. Thank you so much Dave." Mae agrees readily. She frowns as she looks toward her bakery unsure what to do about this new issue. _Oh Lilly I really wish I could talk to you about this, but you've been acting so, so different lately._

.29.

Mae stares at the screen in front of her in abject horror, rewinding and playing the scene several times as she feels her heart shatter. The scene of Lilly coming into their shop, shutting down the security system and nonchalantly stealing money from the deposits wounding her like a knife in her heart.

Cursing to herself she whips out her phone to call Bobby, not having anyone else to tell about this new messed up development.

"Gidjit? What's wrong?" Bobby's gruff voice answers after two rings.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry to bother you but, I just don't know what to do. Lil-Lilly she, Lilly's been stealing from the shop." Mae says quietly.

"What? You sure? Doesn't sound like the gidjit?" Bobby gruffs.

"Well I never would have believed it either, but I'm watching it on loop right now. It's disturbing Bobby. She's smiling." Mae says in affirmation.

"You caught her on tape?" Bobby asks as he gets up grabbing his car keys.

"Uh, yeah. About that, I noticed when I was doing paperwork that the numbers weren't adding up so I put in camera's. I didn't tell Lilly cause I've been super worried about her. Bobby, I just-I don't know what to do…" Mae says despondently as she tugs on her braid.

"You at the shop then? Where is Lilly?" Bobby responds gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm at the shop, and Lilly is, well she's at home." Mae says with a flinch, knowing she was about to be harshly reprimanded.

"I done told ya gidjits to stick together. Why can't any of ya jits ever listen?" Bobby growls, the distinct sound of tires squealing on gravel in the background.

"I know, Bobby I'm sorry. But I can't stay home when she doesn't want to be near people, I have to get things done." Mae responds honestly, tears gathering in her eyes.

Bobby grunts "Be there in twenty."

The line goes dead. Mae's head hits the counter as she tries not to cry in frustration, waiting for Bobby to arrive.

A knock on the door brings her out of her misery. "Coming." Mae shouts.

She wipes the tears from her face and quickly lets Bobby in, and without a word shows him the incriminating video.

"Bawls." Bobby rubs the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I go through all the cameras' footage, maybe catch somethin' to help splain this."

"Of course Bobby, I just can't believe she would do this. I mean, when I asked her about the money at the house, I believed her. I know Lilly's tells, I do. She's Lilly." Mae replies feeling incredibly defeated.

Bobby looks to the girl and pats her back. "We'll figure this out Mae, don't ya worry. I know how out of character this is for her. I don't know what's going on, but we'll definitely figure this out. Want to go get me some coffee, feel like I'll be at this for a while."

AN: Hey guys! We're happy to get this chapter out on time. Go us! How are you all liking the bigger chapters? If you enjoy our stories don't forget to like/follow us. And leave a comment below. We always enjoy hearing from you guys, and will answer any questions you might have for us. Again, thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

.30.

"We pulled it off Lilly." Mae smiles as she pins the last banner in place.

Lilly smiles at Mae, through the pounding pain in her temples, trying to resist rubbing her forehead not wanting to worry her friend. "Yeah, I'm thrilled. It wouldn't be Autumn in Sioux Falls without the Festival, it's a must."

Mae climbs down from the ladder, holding onto the rungs for a moment longer to hide her face. When she turns around it's with a cheery smile. "True, Grandma and Grandpa were awesome at this. Mom loved that they did this for her when she was little. I guess they couldn't bear to end it after she got older."

"True. And we always raise so much money for the community. People love the carving and pie eating contests, sad the boys aren't here. I would put my money on Dean, boy's a garbage disposal... Also bet we coulda talked them into being victims to the dunk tanks." Lilly winks to her friend. "Think about Sam with a white wet top, you know you love it. Misses 'You have such pretty eyes'.'" Lilly teases her voice mimicking Mae's daze.

Mae giggles at the thought of Dean with that many free pies. "I know. I can just imagine Dean with that many pies. And wait, wha-" The comment about Sam and what she said about his eyes finally sinks in, "Oh my God! I was drugged when that came out. It doesn't count." Mae's cheeks burn a bright pink.

"I know right, drugged Mae's my favorite version of you." Lilly teases. "She's so much more open and honest about the way she wants it twenty ways to Sunday with the Samsquach." Lilly giggles at Mae's bright red face. "Watch it Mae, yer givein me a run for my money in the human heat lamp department. I thought ya'll were dating?" She teases her sister more, wagging her eyebrows as her golden orbs shimmered with mirth.

Mae glares at her friend, though it's intent is softened by her momentary happiness. It felt nice to just have Lilly acting like her old self again, it had become so rare these last couple of weeks. It wasn't like her sister was wrong either, so she just smiled instead. Her tongue sticking out in defense to the teasing.

"We're officially open in about fifteen. Everything seems in order, and the haunted maze seems to have gotten all of it's kinks out. Tonight's going to be so much fun." Lilly beams as she tuned into the walkie talkie, her eyes brightening more when she see's the buses pull up. "Oh look the kids are early. I know they're super eager for this year's contests, it was a great idea to start a kids division. Though I'm not sure what the kids could have grown in two months?" Lilly says brow quirked at her friend.

"It's not what they've grown, it's pictures of their own garden that are being judged. Best layout, most creative, there's a bunch of categories. But actually, they grew all the pumpkins that are being used tonight. I'm super proud of them." Mae explains with a brilliant smile.

"Well that's impressive, then again you are their teacher...Who'd you get to judge again?" Lilly asks nodding as she prepares for the approaching horde of young ones.

Mae fidgets tapping the tips of her index fingers together. "Well, now that you mention it."

"Oh come on? Really? With who?" Lilly whines shooting Mae a look of disbelief

"Well, the Mayor is judging every event, as she requests every year-"

"Fuck'n dammit, alright, already knew that one… At least she's professional here...But those poor kids..." Lilly sighs rubbing her arm.

"And Todd-" Mae continues, resigned to what was coming.

"Todd? Are you serious? That kid can't judge, he doesn't have the stones for that- And what does he know about food? How did you even manage this?"

"And Bobby-"

"Bobby Singer? Ol' man, 'town drunk', Singer? How the hell did you rope him into that? The parents of the other kids involved are going to kill us. It's bad enough you have me judging!" Lilly exclaims, as she drags her hands down her face in exasperation.

"And me. Ok, so now let me explain. I put out requests for judges, and everyone who signed up is judging an event. But I had to balance it. Once everyone signed up for the events, I had to make sure that there was no family or friends judging. It wouldn't be fair. So, this is what we ended up with for all the kids events. People who weren't related to any of the kids in any of the events!" Mae explains cheerfully, a bounce in her step proud of herself.

Lilly slaps her forehead, quickly regretting that decision as the need to vomit washes over her. "Well, let's get this sh-Super times, Hey kiddo's" Lilly says as she is attacked from the hips down with her class attaching themselves to her. Lilly shoots Mae a look that clearly indicates the conversation isn't even close to over. The kids all cheer as they hug her. "Who wants to go to through the maze?"

Mae smiles as her class also horde around her. "Hey you guys! Excited for the competitions? Let's go through the maze first then we can go make sure everyone's ready?"

The girls escort their classes through the maze laughing at the antics as they work their way over to the booths. The girls leave the kids with their chaperones promising to see them soon

before heading over to the judges tent to meet up with the other 'officials'.

"Oh Samara, Elizabeth, took you two long enough. Why is he here?" Regina says regally walking over to the girls before sneering in a direction of the tent.

"Who? I'm only seeing the judges here." Mae says, ignoring her sneer.

Lilly's eyes land on Bobby as she walks over to him, nudging his shoulder. "Hey old man! I swear if I find out you get to drink for this and I don't Imma be pissed. Where's the hooch? Share." Lilly pouts, jutting out her bottom lip.

"Old man this you little brat." He says rubbing the top of her head, causing Lilly to swat at him and grumble under her breath. He chuckles, but leans in to whisper, "But just between the two of us, I made some cider out of the last batch of apples Mae sent my way."

She smiles as she jumps on him giving him a hug "I love you so much right now! I knew I could count on you!" She whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

"So careful who ya go round callin' old." He gives her a conspirator's wink, ruffling her hair once last time, before he walks over to talk to Mae and the Mayor.

Lilly glares at his back playfully even as she pulls her brush from her purse, brushing her hair out out and returning it to semblance of order. Grumbling about rude old drunks. She pointedly ignores Todd who was inching closer to her nervously, and walks back to Mae.

"Ok, everyone. Your packets have a schedule of events, which events you are participating in, and sealed packets for each event. Please feel free to enjoy the festival between your events. And thank you all very much for volunteering your time to help create this fun event for the community." Mae calls out loudly, super excited for the event.

Lilly rolls her eyes as everyone takes a packet and all the volunteers talk excitedly amongst themselves. Todd returns with two packets. "Here you are Mi-Lilly. Here you are Lilly." He smiles nervously as he tries to not look at her perpetually showcased cleavage.

Lilly stares at him blankly as she takes the pamphlet. "Thanks Todd. Anything else?" _What is wrong with this kid? Oh god he's shaking, and looks like he has a fever… Crap._ "Are you okay? You're looking like you're going to be sick. Oh gods. The seasons did change." Lilly sighs as she puts the back of her hand to his forehead. "Hathor Todd, take better care of yourself." She chides him as she opens her purse and pulls out a bottle of her own herbal immunity boosters. "Here. And drink some water. Idiot. You're a mailman, isn't part of that motto sleet rain or hail. Dress for the weather..." She chides him, even as she goes and grabs him a bottle of water, and hands it to him. "Seriously, you're as bad as Mae with that shit." She grumbles with an eye roll.

Todd blushes and takes the offered items. "Uh… Thanks Lilly. I will, uh, take better care of myself." He responds with a frown.

Mae makes her way through the crowd to join Lilly. "Hey Todd, thanks again for helping out. Lilly, what's wrong?" She asks with a soft smile.

"Oh, no it's great fun Mis-" He pauses shooting a look to Lilly "Mae, couldn't think of a better way to help out. I've missed you two at the shop, our conversations used to brighten my day." He smiles looking to the ground meekly, his eyes darting to Lilly every several seconds.

"Oh, I'm glad you feel that way, but I can see I interrupted something here, sorry about that…" Mae responds politely, finding Todd's interactions with Lilly endearing.

Lilly all but attaches herself to Mae like a leech. "Don't you dare. I'm all socialed out, and he's sick. I'm not even sure he should be here." Lilly hisses into Mae's ear.

She smiles at Todd, "Sorry, I do need to borrow her for a second. You don't mind do you? I know your first event is coming up soon."

"Oh, yes, you're right Mi-Mae. I'll just head over to the booth. See you both around." He nods at the two of them and then heads out of the tent.

"Lilly? Why did you think he shouldn't be here?" Mae questions perplexed by Lilly's hissed assessment.

"He was shaking, sweating, stuttering, and flushed. You should send him home. He's going to be patient zero, when this town comes down with whatever he has." Lilly informs her friend matter of factly, her eyes following Todd's back with concern in her eyes.

"Lilly, he always gets nervous talking to you. He's got a huge crush on you. I keep telling you that." Mae tells her friend patiently, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Are you still on that? No he doesn't. No one likes me. I'm me. Don't be an idiot." Lilly says dismissively, shaking her head at her sister's perpetual romantic notions.

"Yeah, he really does. He has for years. I can 'See' it. Every time he comes near you he practically goes neon with it." Mae stifles a giggle at the image of a neon arrow connecting the two of them together.

"You're obviously just reading the situation wrong, that kid had enough prob-" Lilly scolds her friend before her entire demeanor shifts. "Hi mother!" She greets pleasantly, shooting her friend a quelling look.

"Samara, why were you hanging all over the town lush?" Regina asks her daughter coolly as she looks her up and down appraisingly, a look of disapproval written all over her demeanor.

"Todd?" Lilly asks as her lips make an 'oh' "Oh that explains it Mae, he's obviously wasted. Duh!"

"Yeah, except that he wasn't." Mae lets out a long suffered sigh, shaking her head at Lilly's ridiculous denial.

"Sssh." Lilly say holding her finger over Mae's lips, "Don't. He's drunk. And if you keep insisting on this farce I'll have to assume you're broken."

Mae just rolls her eyes.

"Elizabeth don't roll your eyes, it's rude and childish. And no, not Todd. Robert Singer. You had your arms around him earlier. You really shouldn't waste time with him." Regina huffs impatiently.

"Oh Bobby, yeah, he's like an adult that cares about me or something odd like that. I think most people call it a parental figure. Or something. I wouldn't know." Lilly says casually looking her mother over with a icy expression; daring her to say another word about Bobby.

"Look at the time Madam Mayor, Your town awaits you at the adult baking contest." Mae quickly intercedes, politely leading Regina to the exit of the tent before she can retort.

"Time and place Lilly, time and place." Mae pleads quietly to her friend.

"No Fu-" Lilly starts as Mae clamps her hands over her mouth and waves dismissively to Regina with a large placating smile.

"Since when are you two friends?" Lilly huffs indignantly.

"Friends don't let friends talk back to their Mothers. They just get rid of them." Mae smiles at her.

"Whatever." Lilly responded petulantly. "What time do I have to report for my sentence?" She changes the subject, quirking an eyebrow to her friend.

"You're wha-" Mae says before realising what she meant, "Oh. Stop it Lilly, you know you're going to have fun with it. But we don't have to do anything for the next thirty minutes."

"Besides the point. You know how I feel about talking to people. I prefer heping from behind the scenes. You know that."

"But Lilly, that's why this is perfect for you. You just fill out the cards and smile. The contestant gets the card once the contest is over. So you can share or not share as much as you want. You know that, and besides this year we're only judging the kids." Mae .

"I don't smile. I glower. I glare. I snort in derision." Lilly scoffs with a roll of her eyes. "You're lucky it's kids." She says shooting her friend a playful glare. "You dirty below the belt-er" She sticks out her tongue playfully, as she held out her arm. Her lips quirking into a smile as Mae slid her arm into hers, and the two left the tent. Both of them ready to enjoy the festival properly.

The fireworks were going off as Lilly began cleaning up the tent she was currently in. Her headphones on and blasting loudly as she cleaned up a table. Her entire body freezes when she see's an unfortunately familiar pair of cheap dress shoes stop in front of the table. _Son of a bitch. Here seriously? Why did I assure Mae I would be fine._

She feels her head phones get ripped from her head, taking some hair with it. She flinches biting back a snarl as she looks up to him with a glare.

"Lilly, pleasant surprise meeting you here." Vincent's nasally voice breaks the otherwise silent tent.

"Nothing pleasant about this, I assure you." Lilly corrects pausing in her actions as she looks up staring at her uncle with disdain. _Isn't it enough that I'm walking around this filth ridden place without rats sniffing me out._

"Lilly please, this game is getting annoying; you're attitude towards me boring. So shut up. I'm done with the pleasantries tonight." Vincent snaps commandingly as he corners her.

Her migraine intensifies ten-fold as her mouth clamps shut. She looks to the man in front of her, weird sense of deja-voo unsettling her as she rubs her temples looking around herself for a weapon, her fingers wrap around the handle of a staple gun. It takes more than she cares to admit, as she fights against herself and points the gun at his head. He laughs in her face fully expecting an empty threat, when her finger presses down on the trigger several times in quick succession before he can say one more thing.

His laughing quickly shifts to a scream, as he commands she drop the staple gun, his hand reaching out and back handing her roughly. It was only the years of similar actions that kept her standing as she drops the gun and glares at him defiantly.

"You shot me!" He whines out nasally in amazement, looking at her face screwed in confusion. "How did you shoot me? You shouldn't be able to do that! Tell me!"

Lilly stares at the man incredulously, as confused as she was relieved when she's able to utter out the words "Um easily psycho, you told me to shut up, and I did, why wouldn't I try to defend myself? Were you raised under a rock? My actions shouldn't be that hard to comprehend. The only thing I had was a fu-" She's forced to stop when he screams at her to shut up.

"Oh my god. Will you just fucking shut up!" He snaps at her, apparently at his wit's end; telling her to not move so he can begin removing the staples from where she had shot him, tears of pain welling in his eyes. "Go lick that trash can, while I get these the fuck out!" He demands bitterly, struggling with the first one.

 _I'm sorry what? No, nonononononononononononono!_ Lilly screams, even as her feet begin to move. She walks over to the nearest trashcan and she drops to her knees painfully, watching in horror as she leaned closer and closer to the trash can. She clamps her eyes shut tightly as she darts her tongue out, missing it completely when she feels herself tackled to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bobby snarls in her face, as he twists her around to look at him. His features contorted with concern as he glared down at her appraisingly. He doesn't even seem to realise he's shaking her in frustration, when she just blinks at him.

Lilly bucks from beneath Bobby startling him enough that he let go of her. She raises her hand and gestures to the spot her uncle had previously been standing. She winces in fright and pain when she realises she still felt compelled to lick the trash barrel.

Bobby follows her stare, looking at the empty space where he assumed someone had been standing.

Lilly grabs fistfuls of her, as her entire body shook with exertion and pain; fighting off the urge to lick the can. Her eyes clamped shut in concentration hoping beyond hope that she didn't look at the can, she could fight past the compulsion.

"Who was in here with you?" Bobby asked, concern etched in his face. "And what were you about to do?"

Lilly turns up to look at him, fear in her eyes as she opened her mouth several times, before her face falls in defeat, her migraine causing her vision to become blurry, swaying as she felt something drip from her nose. She fights against her innate need to wipe at her nose, fearful that she moved she'd find herself licking a stupid garbage can.

"Lilly!" Bobby grabs her by both shoulders, his eyes drawn to the blood dripping down his nose. "I want to help ya gidgit, but ya have to talk to me!"

"Bobby? Lilly are you two in here?" Mae asks from the entrance of the tent when her eyes fall on her friends. "Lilly! What happened?" She asks running over to them.

Bobby turns to look at her letting go of Lilly, hopeful that Mae would be able to get Lilly to talk. "Mae, thank god it's you. Someone was in here with her and now she's acting strange."

"Who was here, and strange how?" Mae asks calmly, resigned, already knowing the answer. She wanted to kick herself, she should have known Vincent would pull something at the festival. The man was brazen for it, she'd give him that. She shook of her head of those thoughts, knowing now wasn't the time for them. Her eyes locking with Bobby's as she waited for a response.

Bobby and Mae are both too surprised by the event to even notice Lilly as she slowly backs up.

"Small ratty man, black hair. And I think she's putting her-"

He's interrupted by Lilly diving towards the trashcan licking it, before her family can stop her, innately knowing that she had no other choice. She quickly scrambles to her hands and knee her eyes squeezing shut tightly as she feels the contents of her stomach quickly vacate. Her whole body trembles with disgust and fear. She stays that way, dry heaving until every thing had settled before she stands. Her hand coming up to wipe away the remnants of blood and vommit from her face. She blinks at her two closest family members, and mouths the words 'I'm fine.' Holding her clean hand up in an attempt to calm them. _Oh my fucking gods, I'm disgusting, this is disgusting. Why? Why? What the ever living fucks why!_ She sighs, her body swaying slightly, as her eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses.

"Lilly!" Bobby and Mae both yell.

.31.

 _ **y r we tellin them?**_ Lilly scrawls on an old drawing pad. She still felt nauseous, disgusted, and confused about the night's events. Vincent had scared and humiliated her, and now she couldn't even speak. It felt like he was slowly stripping away parts of her and it was unsettling. She had taken a shower the minute they arrived home and scoured her mouth, but she still felt so dirty. As if that wasn't enough, now Bobby and Mae wanted to drag the Winchester's into it, and she just couldn't understand why. If it were up to her she'd just be completely content with becoming a mute hermit, and wash her hands of it. It was equal parts frustrating and embarrassing.

"Cause ya'll invited them to live with ya, and opened the damn door. I'm not dealin' with the shit storm that'll hit if they come back an yer still struck dumb." Bobby gruffs at her, shaking his head and shoving the drawing pad back at her.

 **So?** Lilly scratches out, showing Mae and Bobby with a shrug.

Mae rolls her eyes at Lilly with the ringing phone held to her ear. "Hey Sam." She answers in surprise.

Lilly's eyes narrow at the phone as she stomps her foot, obviously irate as she wildly gestures to the phone pointedly, before she huffs loudly and furiously scrawls **Bull shit. I call Bull shit!**.

"Well, um. I'm sorry to bother you guys right now-" Mae begins hesitantly, letting out a resigned sigh."But we had another run in with Vincent." Mae continues, her eyes closed so she can't read Lilly's scribbles.

"Put it on speaker Mae." Bobby grumbles. "Let's jus get it over with."

Mae pulls the phone from her ear and presses the speaker button on the base.

"Both you idjits on? I don't wanna do this twice."

 **Or we could not. I veto this.** Lilly writes down and then taps furiously on on the page.

Mae looks at Bobby over her shoulder, tears in her eyes at the thought of telling her about the security camera at the shop. Mae looks over to Lilly's message. "You don't have to be here for it if you don't want to."

 **This is fucked up. They r busy w/ actual problems. I can't talk. It's not a big deal. Promise.** Lilly scratches out quickly and messily. **Harps-now I can b alone? Really? F U.** Lilly writes angrily as she blows her hair out in frustration.

With a defiant glare, Mae sits at the table. "He came to our Fall Festival last night."

"I walked in with her face way too close to a trash can for my comfort, let alone hers. Vincent was in the corner, but by the time I tackled her away from the barrel he was gone."

 **Maybe I wanted to lick** **This is stupid. U r b'n stupid.** Lilly scratches out her words and her demeanor petulant. _This is so stupid._

Sam thinks the new information over for a moment before asking, "He came to talk to her in public? Huh, maybe that's how he's been getting her to-"

Mae quickly interrupts him, "Yeah, we're thinking that too. Also, she's here and can't talk." She blurts out as fast as she can.

Lilly quirks her eyebrow at the two occupants and phone on their table. **What? He's been getting her to** **what** **?**

Mae ignores the writing, her back practically to it.

"Oh, hi Lilly. I'd say it's nice to hear from you, but well-" Dean greets with a chuckle.

Lilly stomps her foot making a crude gesture, before she flips off the phone. _Oh come on what the fuck is this? Is this how mutes feel. Oh gods! How long am I going to be a mute?_

"She wasn't too happy with your joke Dean." Bobby interprets.

"What, too soon." Dean questions.

"Dean it's not funny, she's really-" Mae begins when she's tackled from behind, Lilly cupping her hand over her mouth and growls in her ear in frustration.

"Can it the both of ya! Behave!" Bobby snaps at the two girls grumbling when Lilly just points to Mae accusingly, and Mae just blinks at Bobby innocently. "As fer you idjts, we haven't gotten to talk to her about what happened yet. I figured ya'd wanna be able ta ask her questions since ya'll picked her up as a side project."

Lilly makes flustered hand movements before underlining and circling the words **This is stupid. They r busy. Let them b busy w/ demons.**

"Short gidjit seems ta think this is stupid, and ya'll are busy." Bobby grunts out taking a long drag from his beer.

"What? No! We need to know about this." Sam denies as Dean just growls out "What?!"

Lilly hangs her head back in defeat before she glowers at Bobby, arms akimbo.

"Lilly you listen ta me right now. Ya let us move in, accepted us as family. So shut up and deal with us helping out. I told you I was going to break this curse." Dean growls.

 **I will maim the next person who tells me to shut up, family or otherwise.**

"I feel like this is sort of a morbid lesson for you Lilly. Maybe you shouldn't tell others to shut up so much..." Mae starts, in an attempt to tease Lilly. She lets her head drop to the table when she realises it failed.

Lilly pins Mae with a death glare. _Really? Really?_ **This is why you're a Harpy.** She scribbles out.

"What was that about Mae?" Sam asks.

"Lilly can't talk, but she's scribbling her 'pinions. Should I read it out?" Bobby says, the last part sounding sarcastic.

The room and the line is silent for a long moment.

"Mae, do you have your laptop nearby?" Sam asks finally breaking the pregnant pause.

"Um, yeah, it's upstairs." Mae tells him with a frown before she realises what he wanted to do. Oh!" She smiles as she rushes out of the room.

 **I'll go get it. Not like I'm useful here anyway.** Lilly turns and just sighs out, noticing Mae no longer with them. _Well this is obnoxious._

"Mae went to go get it. It's just me and Lilly now." Bobby sighs, as he rubs his eyes. His frustration about the situation growing.

"So hufflepuff, you have any idea how much you're freaking Mae out with this shit?" Dean says, knowing her well enough to know being blunt was more effective.

"Not that it's your fault, but we are trying to help out, and it would be easier to do that if you were also in the helping mood." Sam adds quickly.

"Says on a scale of one to ten probably a fifteen. She's that we're- Seriously" Bobby rolls his eyes, shaking his head when she just nods. "Alright. We're over reacting."

"Nice try hufflepuff. Something made it so you can't talk. I don't think they're overreacting. Stop being dumb." Dean growls after a deep breath.

Lilly's face pulls into a snarl as she snaps her teeth at the phone in frustration.

"I think that was a fuck you, not too sure." Bobby snorts at the display waiting for her response. "She ain't correctin' me." He chuckles.

"Lilly, we're just tryin' to help. Mae's really worried." Sam chimes in before Dean can respond.

Lilly pauses at that and frowns scribbling on the pad.

"Fine, gidjit says she's trying to be helpful, it's just- maybe frustrating. Turned into a scribble" Bobby gruffs. .

Lilly flips him off.

"Why do I even try?" Bobby flings his arms out in front of himself.

"What?" Sam inquires.

"What's happening? Wow this is frustrating." Dean asks

"Lets just say if I was getting paid for this, I wouldn't be getting paid, gidjit doesn't seem to appreciate my interpretations."

Lilly just nods her head.

Bobby just glowers at her, as she throws her arms out in defeat, stomping her foot again.

"Back." Mae calls out, carrying her laptop and power cord into the kitchen. She quickly gets it set up. "Ok Sam, I'm on." Mae says.

Dean mutters something in the background as Sam tells him to shut up.

 **Not joking. Maiming.** Lilly quickly jots down, muscles tense as she shoves the pad at Bobby angrily.

"What? Seriously? Can we just avoid shut up?" Bobby says sternly.

Lilly smiles brightly at that and hugs Bobby in appreciation.

Mae's computer makes a series of strange noises before she clicks on something, bringing up a video of Sam and Dean.

Lilly glares at the laptop in distaste. _Fucking overpriced paper weight._

Mae smiles even as she hangs up the phone.

"Hey guys, can you see us?" Mae asks as she adjusts the computer, standing in front of it.

Lilly face palms, before she looks down at the pad and rips the last page out. She knew it was going to be hard enough to read her shitty writing without the previous scribbles.

'Oh, we can see something." Dean says. "I'm liking this view."

"What? Oh, sorry." Mae steps away from the front and continues adjusting the camera.

Lilly raises her eyebrow before she realizes what must have happened, and rolls her eyes.

After several moments the camera is focused on the table. "Kay, awesome we see ya." Sam says, smiling into the camera.

"So Lilly what happened?"

Lilly's nostrils flare in irritation as she blows out her bangs thinking about to write.

 **Cleaning tent**

 **Vincent crawled out of his hole**

 **Demanded I shut up**

 **Mute**

 **Painful firing of staple gun**

 **Pissed I shot them**

 **Cried, like a bitch**

 **Demanded to know how I shot them**

 **Told to shut up again during explanation of exactly how I shot them**

 **Mute, again**

 **Told me to lick trash can**

 **Bobby**

 **Licked trash can**

 **Showered**

 **Still brushing teeth**

 **True story- Of my fucking life**

"So ya can finally speak, well close nough too it, about 'im." Bobby adds.

Lilly just raises her arms up and spreads her finger's her face a clear depiction of a frustrated as she the delivered a 'How-am-I-supposed-to-know' gesture. _._

"Well that's different. So do you remember yer previous meetings with him?" Dean asks, thinking out loud.

 **What meetings?** Lilly scribbles looking to Mae for an explanation, as she pushes the writing pad to her.

Mae looks down at her clasped hands on the table, unable to look back at Lilly. She can't even take the pad from her.

"It doesn't matter, so what did you and Vincent talk about? Do you remember." Sam asks.

Lilly lets out a sigh of acceptance when she realizes she wasn't going to get an answer and had no way to really bitch her way into the 'know'. She frowns as she tears out the last page and begins scribbling. **Why wouldn't I? He was really upset that I could cause him pain. It really bothered him, it was like he hadn't expected me to defend myself. Like I shouldn't have been able too. It was difficult, but not unbearably so.**

"Do you know if he was holding something while he was talking to you, ordering you to things." Sam continues the questions.

 **No. He makes wild hand gestures but I feel like that's because he's too stupid to form human speech.** Lilly writes as her migraine returning with a vengeance, feeling slightly nauseous as she attempts to ignore it. She brings up her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly, to mask the pain as she breathes through it.

"What did he say while you were together this last time?" Sam asks gently, trying to continue the conversation. His eyes wince as he notices her in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean whispers, also watching Lilly in concern.

 **That the game was getting annoying, and my attitude about it was starting to bore. Which is kinda weird since we've only met like two times.** Lilly scribbles though it's nearly illegible as the discomfort in her temples increases, fighting the urge to double over in pain as the it feels like glass shards slam into her lobes.

"But that makes at least five times that he's met up with you." Mae says quietly, thinking back to all the times she's disappeared out the back door of the shop on days that money also went missing from the till.

"Hey Lilly what do you sneak out of the shop for on wednesdays?" Bobby says a look of dawning coming over his features.

Lilly juts her hips frowning at him as she turns to her paper. **I picked up smoking. Sorry, Ra. Gods you people.** Lilly writes down furiously as she turns around hands folded in front of her in defiance.

"You smoke? Really? Since when?" Dean asks hands on his knees as he stares at the computer in disbelief.

Lilly closes her eyes as she writes **Back off mother fucker you don't know me like that.**

"Ludacris? Really?" Sam snorts in surprise.

Lilly just shrugs, a non verbal 'and?' in the air.

"So, I've found several references to curses in ancient Egypt." Bobby says, recognizing a lie and a dead end being used as a distraction.

Dean glares at Lilly grumbling out "That better be a lie."

 **Please, if I want to smoke I'll smoke, least of my concerns. Honestly.** Lilly writes down sick of people telling her what to do.

"That's disgusting and you know it is Lilly." Dean argues.

 **I think I want to go smoke one now.** Lilly writes defiantly.

"Oh My God! So not the point right now. Both of you take a chill pill." Mae snaps at the two of them, slapping the table. Everyone party to the conversation shows different signs of surprise.

Lilly looks to Mae sheepishly, holding up her hands defensively. Mouthing something very close to 'Cowboy started it' as she points to the computer with a pout.

Mae's features soften to a smile for a quick moment before she continues to scowl.

"Um so Egyptian curse?" Sam goes back to the subject at hand, shooting Mae an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I found somethin' on her birth parents, about their dig." Bobby says, looking at Lilly apologetically.

 **That's cool, it's not like that would have been nice to know sooner or anything.** Lilly scrawls; somehow managing to interject immense amounts of sarcasm into written words.

"Sooner like right before the Fall Festival? Cause that was when I verified it. S'not like I give a shit if I'm giving ya facts or fiction bout yer damn parents miss sensitive." Bobby snaps back at her, wondering why he would even feel sorry for not telling her sooner.

 **4 ovaries in the room is enough. TY** Lilly scribbles, before she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, so keep yours in check, or take the pms elsewhere." Dean jumps in, defending Bobby.

Lilly just snaps her teeth at him, rolling her eyes. _Oh yeah cause you're one to talk._

"Wow, I can't tell if you're extra mean right now to make up for not having a voice or if you're just as tired of this situation as I am, but seriously Lilly, lighten up a bit." Mae jumps in before Lilly and Dean can start going at it again.

 **Lost in translation.** Lilly manages to deadpan on paper..

"I guess so." Dean says impishly.

"Dean, stop it." Mae shouts in exasperation, bringing her hands up to press her fingers into her temples. "Helpful things only!"

Lilly rolls her eyes and walks over to Mae and starts massaging her back, abandoning the stupid drawing pad. _Fuck it. I don't care, and it's giving me a headache. I hate communicating when I can talk. I loathe it even more when I have to write._

"Riighht." Bobby draws out, "So, about this last dig your birth parents where on with you."

"Her parents brought her to a dig?" Sam interjects. "You really don't have any luck with responsible parents do you?"

Lilly just shrugs in response, continuing to massage Mae's shoulders.

"Riiight so as I was saying-" Bobby gruffs drawing the attention back to him. "James and Ashlyn Sullivan. I guess they were killed in some type of Occult worship thing. Double suicide, on an altar." He continues his face grim.

Lilly drops her hands from Mae's shoulders and stares at Bobby blankly before she gestures wiping her hands, she pats Bobby on the head and gives them the peace sign before she exits the room. _Nope, and that's my hard limit for the day. Dueces. I feel like my heads about to implode anyways._

"What the fuck was that?" Bobby and the boys ask Mae.

"That was Lilly's Nope. I guess today has been extra icing with sprinkles on top for her. That last bit of news must have been the cherry."

"And that's why I needed to authenticate it." Bobby grumbles gruffly.

Dean wipes at his face. "Well that's just great. Any idea what type of curse it is?

"Not a clue. Out of all ancient cultures Egypt certainly has the most. On top of that the city they were excavating has a thousand rumours surrounding it, and and no way to prove any of it fact or fiction. Never dealt with none of it myself. Can't read hieroglyphs ta save my life. To be honest, I'm not even a hundred percent what her uncle is doing to her, and her curse are actually related." Bobby says throwing his hat on the table as he scratches his head.

"Lilly can read them." Mae states quietly fingers tapping on the table. "Hieroglyphic, Latin, Greek."

"Uh, Mae… that should have counted as an oddity when we had that conversation." Dean says quietly, attempting to hide his frustration.

"Well I didn't think about it. I just know that sometimes she buys things online for her shrine and laughs at what it says. She doesn't order them often anymore, one too many fertility related ones or something. I had completely forgotten. Sorry." Mae responds meekly.

"Don't worry about it Mae." Sam says as he glares over at his brother.

Bobby looks to Mae incredulously. "I didn't know that. Fluently? All three?"

"Yeah. Uh, mom was the one that figured out that she could read Greek. And then one time we played with my dad's school books and she pointed out an error in his Latin dictionary." Mae adds looking to the table feeling guilty and kicking herself for not remembering sooner. It was just something Lilly could always do, it was hard to tell what was odd and what was normal.

"Well that would've been helpful for research." Bobby grumbles, as he scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry. I didn't think anything of it. Mom said she had a talent for learning languages. I mean she picked up French quicker than anyone in our class as well. By the end of the year she spoke it more fluently than our teacher. It was actually kind of funny, the teacher always got so flustered." Mae says trying to not smile at the memory of their teacher being flabbergasted and irritated with Lilly's calling her out on using the wrong conjunction.

"Language lover…" Dean grumbles with an eye roll.

"Ok, then I guess you guys work on the new information, and we'll work on getting her voice back and keeping her safe." Bobby surmises.

"Have you guys been able to figure out if what her uncle is doing and people slugging her from being in her presence is the same thing?" Dean asks hopefully.

"If ya'd been listenin'." Bobby grumbles under his breath. "I still have no idea. But if it ain't related, she's got ta be the unluckiest person in the world." Bobby responds gruffly putting his hat back on.

"Awesome." Dean mutters to himself pushing off his knees his image blurring as he paced in the background.

"Anything else?" Sam inquires.

Mae shakes her head miserably. "Isn't that enough?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hey readers, we just wanted to warn ya'll that there are going to be some triggers in the chapter dealing with cutting.

* * *

.32.

Lilly sneaks away from Mae and heads out the back to smoke another cigarette. _These really aren't as nasty after smoking a pack or two._ She flicks her lighter and takes a deep puff as the acrid smoke fills her lungs. She waits a moment before exhaling watching as the white smoke swirled out in front of her. She wasn't even sure what had really made her decide to pick her latest habit up, but it really did give her a bit of a high and she was content with that. She took another pull as she started walking away from the shop not wanting to smoke near the bakery. Her eyes land on the back alley connecting the shops and walks down in it in hopes of some privacy. Her eyes narrowing as the land on a busted volvo, as she hesitantly approached it. She blows smoke against the passenger window as she leans closer, letting out a grunt of frustration when the cloud dissipates.

"Get in." Vincent snarls as he rolls down the window, watching with disdain as his niece slid into the car.

He eyed her appraisingly. "Nothing to say?" He snarls at her, coughing as she exhales the smoke in his face.

Lilly chuckles darkly as she just inhales another drag. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth as she watched the man swatting away the smoke spastically while he choked on it; small victories.

"Bitch put it out!" He snaps at her.

Without missing a beat she puts it out on her arm, as she just stared at him blankly. She twists the cherry out, before flicking the butt to the ground. A smirk curling her lips as she blew the remaining lungful into his face.

Vincent chokes again, a growl leaving his throat as he pins her with a nasty glare. When the smoke finally clears, he slaps her.

Lilly just takes the smack, angry that she felt like she deserved it.

"That's a first. Nothing witty to say? Guess that last punishment got through to you. Good." He chirps smugly as he starts the car, having to turn the engine several times before it finally kicked to life.

Lilly snarls in outrage, before the flaring pain from the act of defiance subdues her.

"Well you may be quiet but your attitude can certainly be better about this. I'm still in pretty steep debt. I figured we'd give your shop a break. Not good enough. Wish you were a better baker. Don't even think about it. Those fucking staples went in an inch. A fucking inch!" He snarls slamming his hand against the wheel. "And I had ta take them out my fuckin' self! You stupid fuckin'' brat! I can't go to the hospital with that fucking group of hooded fucks looking for me. And I still feel like you're not taking this seriously!" He berates, unable to stop himself from slapping her again.

"Don't ever act on any of your impulses to hit me again. You understand. You'll regret it. I swear on it. Do you understand me!" He snarls, in between slapping her and swerving the car in his rage, seemingly having a hard time managing the three simple tasks at once.

She just nods emphatically, her head bobbing awkwardly between the action and the strikes. _Can you seriously focus on the road? You fucking idiot! We're gonna- Oh wait problem solved if I die here right? Eh, let's see where this goes actually._

Vincent let's out one deep breath as he turns his attention solely back on the road. "This time I figured we'd hit up a convenience store."

Lilly stares at him shocked. _This motherfucker is going to get me killed! OR even worse, I'll get arrested- Ugh, I can't prison, I'll die. They're so filthy! Fuck?! Are you kidding me? This is so fucking dumb. Even by this month's standards, just fucking dumb._

He drives for about fifteen minutes before he stops outside a Fill in station. She stares at him in complete disbelief her eyes imploring him to make better decisions as her mouth opens and closes several times. "Look, just act like a normal customer, wander the aisles make sure no one else is in, and then assuming you and the clerk are the only ones in there I want you to rob them. Understood. Kill him if you must I don't care." He instructs her carefully handing her a gun.

"Don't even think of shooting me with this." He demands.

She stares at him blankly as she picks up the gun. _You have got to be kidding me. This is just super. Awesome. Just-fucking-awesome. I'm going to get my ass kicked so hard in that store, so hard. Fuck. Just-fuck. This is so fucking dumb._ Lilly thinks placing the handgun, which she had no knowledge in, down the back of her skirt. Her eyes screwed up in pain as she tried to fight against herself.

"Right, looks like there's only one other car here. No time like the present." He tells her smugly.

Without a word, Lilly turns to exit the car. His sudden death grip on her shoulder startles her to stillness. _Oh, what now asshole. Want me to steal the lottery tickets too? This is so fucking stupid, and so fucking pointless. It's a fucking gas station!_

"Do you understand what I've asked you to do? This new form of communication between us: I've decided is highly disrespectful." Ha snaps shaking her shoulder roughly. "You will answer me when I speak to you."

Lilly smiles at him. "Of course I understand. It's not that brilliant of a plan. I'm sure I got it."

"Then what would your plan be smart ass? How would you get money quickly?" He whines at her.

"Well, lets see. This gas station is only going to have, what, about five hundred dollars tops, easy access. I would probably try something more reckless, but with a higher pay off if I was ever to be in this type of situation. Like for an example I would scope out the layout and security of a bank, figure out the day the brinks truck rolls in. They usually have two, three armed officers, but the trucks are pretty much tanks. I don't know if you know this or not, but it's actually not that difficult to make a bomb, or get a hold of hollow points- I mean if you know the right people, which, well I do, well in this hypothetical, did. I, in this scenario, would have trained myself to snipe, again, I would plan this. So I would then throw the tear gas, which again not that difficult to make or find, right contacts, and pull on my gas mask. I'd race to the truck, blow the door, shoot the ones inside and take what I could as quickly as possible, before slipping into a car I had left running. I'd leave, exchange the money for drugs and make it back that way with clean bills. You don't work with partners, they make shit sloppy, and you can't really count on them for those important kill shots, and hey what if they shoot you. No too messy... But I mean I would have to be pretty fuckin' desperate to do that. So I doubt I'd never be in that position, not that I would because I have self control and don't gamble away, or do whatever the fuck ya did, money I can't afford to lose. Honestly though, completely risk and fun free, I would just borrow it from someone." Lilly rolls her eyes as she berates herself, wishing he had never demanded her to speak.

Vincent blinks at her several times before he asks. "And who do you know that would lend you two million dollars?" He smirks at her, while also thinking of other higher end places he could have her rob.

"Oh well several people, actually." Lilly responds with a shrug. "I guess the easiest would be to ask Mae. Mother can be a real bitch about favors."

"Mae? That whispy brat? Or your mother?" He continues to stare out the window thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Her, or mother dearest. Or Dale..." Lilly shrugs.

Lilly yelps as someone grabs her and hauls her out of the car.

33

"Bobby!" Lilly chirps as she looks up to his focused face.

"Good to hear you again." He says before he hooks his arms under hers and covers her ears, making it easier to drag her to his tow truck.

Lilly jumps into driver's seat, quickly scrambling over to the passenger seat and slamming down the doors lock, as Bobby followers behinder. With a last wave to Vincent they peel out of the Fill-in Station.

"Oh my god Bobby, he wanted me too-Oh gods I have a gun! He fucking made me take a gun. He told me to shoot the attendant and, and I was going too." Lilly exclaims as her entire being halts at the thought, fearful she was going do something that might make it angry and shoot her. Knowing Vincent, she doubted he even knew there was a safety on the weapon.

"Calm down Gidjit, hand me the gun, slowly." He sooths, pulling up to a stop sign.

With shaky hands Lilly gingerly removes the gun from the band of her skirt, leaning forward in the hopes that if it did go off, the most it would do was graze. _Please don't let me shoot myself in the ass. I'll do whatever you gods want, need, desire, please just don't let me shoot myself in the ass._

Once she gets it out enough for Bobby's piece of mind, he leans over and takes it from her freezing white fingers. "Oh, there will be lessons on firearm safety and use now. Both ya'll gidjits need ta learn how ta use a gun in this world." Bobby says, his blood pressure finally righting itself.

"But, I don't like guns their so- So gun-ie." Lilly responds leaning as far away from the firearm as possible.

"Yeah, but for about two seconds I was afraid that you were going to shoot you ass off. So, I'm going to teach you to handle guns." Bobby says, stashing the gun in his glove box.

"That's not funny ol' man! I thought I was too. Maybe I can like, just never touch a gun again. That's fine with me." Lilly says leaning her forehead to the truck's window, her nerves frayed.

"Did you want to touch that one?" He asks as he drives back quickly, "And call Mae. We need to meet up with her fast."

Lilly looks to Bobby concerned. "You usually last much longer than this." She says as she pulls out her phone calling Mae.

"I don't know if ya noticed kid, but we're kinda in the middle of nothin'.. And I don't know where Mae is. So it's a thirty minute drive ta Mystic and bout forty minutes ta mine." Bobby says gruffly.

"Meet at our house? Got it. Ya know, I can just walk back to Mystic. I've done it before." Lilly offers shifting uncomfortably as she lets her head hit the back window pain rather roughly, adding to the shooting pain in her skull almost purposely. Mae's phone rings twice before Mae answers. "Lilly where are you?"

"Safe, chilling with Bobby, can you please hightail it home? We are closer to Mystic." Lilly mumbles out almost coaxing her friend to calm down, hearing her concern even over the phone. "No biggie."

"Sure, meet you soon." Mae promises, ending the call.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you walk anywhere right now." Bobby comments, after waiting for Lilly to put her phone away.

"Ya sure? Cause I'm fine with it." Lilly mumbled not wanting to add allowing Bobby to beat the shit out of her, to her growing list of mistakes this year.

"I'll manage it. God, it kills me everytime I feel that shit coming on, but I'd rather manage it than let you out where that jackass can find you." Bobby says, showing her rare emotion in his determination to not let her get hurt.

"He's a coward. Really Bobby. It's fine.I'm sorry I drag that out. I can only assume it ain't pleasant." Lilly sighs as she leans back in her seat as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Stop bein' a damned idjit. S'not yer fault."

"Well I don't, not drag it out." She mumbles quietly with a frown.

"Look, even with Mae around ya get me angry, but it ain't never the type that would make me want to hurt ya. God knows I got my demons, and damn it I don't ever want ta hit ya." Bobby admits, gruff tone thickened with emotion.

Lilly shifts again more uncomfortable "It's a gift. Sorry. I just yeah- Thank you for coming and getting me Bobby, I owe you. I really would have shot that attendent. Like really. I was trying to think of how ta avoid it. I was. I was going to just take my time, and hope the guy beat me out of commission, really was. Wasn't looking forward to it none. But thank you. I really, really appreciate it." Lilly mumbles a blush forming at her vulnerable admission.

"I would've stopped ya Lilly. I've been following ya ah week now. Just had ta hear ya talkin' 'gin." Bobby admits.

Lilly quirks her eyebrow and sits up looking to him with apology. "I am so sorry. I know how many other things you have to do. This sucks. I mean I would be angry, but that mother fucker straight up Jedi's me everytime." Lilly admits out loud as it feels like a shard was slowly impaling itself into her temple. Her stomach rolling angrily in response. "Does this window work? I really hope this window works." Lilly asks even as she starts rolling down the window, fresh air helping settle her stomach.

"You really don't understand this family thing, do ya?" Bobby asks, a half hearted chuckle slipping from him. "I'm just glad yer not hurt. And can talk. Makes two times we've caught that douche bag. Do ya have any idea what he's trying ta do?"

"Make easy money quick." _Shouldn't have said that_ She thinks as she grabs the edges of the window, heaving herself up as she leans out of it vomiting from the pain.

"What the, are you ok? Did he give you anything?" Bobby asks in concern, unable to stop for her. He reaches over and grabs an ankle to keep her balanced and in the car.

"I need a cigarette." Lilly sighs as she wipes her mouth, looking thoroughly disgusted by the situation as she plopped back on the seat. Her fingers gently rubbing her temples trying to alleviate the pain.

"Why are you getting sick?" He asks, confused by her answer.

"Don't know? Nerves maybe?" Lilly shrugs. "I don't particularly enjoy guns and violence."

"Weren't ya the one darin' Dean ta shoot ya with rock salt the first time ya met?"

"Did I? That seems silly? I'm pretty sure that entire gun situation was a bad trip. I'm pretty sure there was not actually a gun... And 'sides, I was in control of what I was doing in that particular debacle. I wasn't the one holding the gun, it was being pointed at me. Different reactions." Lilly shrugs dismissively.

"Got it." He conceded. He looks to the girl next to him then the clock, trying to figure out how quickly he can make it to Mystic. He wasn't feeling it yet, just damn it all, he wasn't going to let today be the day he lost control.

Lilly just let out a deep sigh, her head feeling worse as she squinted her eyes at Bobby's."Thank you for telling me about my birth parents. Must have sucked to say almost as much as it sucked to hear."

Bobby grunts his agreement, hands gripping the wheel tighter as the two fall into a tense silence.

They both let out a sigh of relief as they turn the bend and find a worried Mae sitting on the fence near the turnoff to their house.

.34.

 _You know three months without doing this, that's a record. Smoking, huh, guess it was good for something..._ Lilly sighs as she watches the blood mix with the water and swirl down the drain, relief filling her even going as far as making her ever present migraine recede, to a tolerable level. "Please let that be psychosomatic and not actually a relation. Please." She pleads to herself even as she grabs several bandages and tapes up her thigh, placing her blades back under the Q-tips, and putting the lid back on it.

She was feeling better than she had in weeks, if not months. _I don't know why I wait so long for these sessions._ She hums happily, beginning her daily routine. She applies several layers of facial cleansers, before adding makeup to cover her bruised cheeks. She dabs on extra foundation to cover the black bags under her eyes. She glances at the mirror checking her lipstick, before she turns and skips her way to her closet, fingers caressing each skirt before pulling out her softest made of crushed velvet, silk, and lace of her preferred colors, and her favorite band tee, with the death bat mid-flap, cut to showcase her cleavage as she walks over to her dresser choosing her raciest pair of undergarments, if only to boost her self-confidence. Today was going to be a good day, even if she had to force it down a Fate's fucking throat.

She brushes her hair one last time, throwing it into a clip but leaving her bangs down to hide her face. She looks down at her scarred wrist unable to keep herself from frowning, blowing out her hair she adorns her forearms and wrists in matching black bandages, she smiles at her reflection for the first time in a long while. _Crutch my ass Marie, I feel so much better about everything. Besides whats a few more scars, if they make me feel better._

"Hey Lilly! Ready to start decorating?" Mae knocks on her door way fists clenched as she bounces incredibly excited about christmas. "I really want to go all out this year!"

Lilly giggles as she shakes her head at Mae, "You go all out every year Mae! What makes this one special?"

"The guys duh, I'm even forcing Bobby over. We are going to have a real family dinner!" Mae says resisting the urge to pounce on Lilly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lilly watches her best friend amused. "There's no guarantee the guys are going to visit for christmas, but- Oh my gods Shopping, oh and an actual dinner! Like one your Grandparents used to do!" Lilly starts bouncing as well, bounding over to her friend as they hold hands and start squealing like small, giddy children. _I know this will cheer her up. I need to wrangle Singer and the brothers into agreeing to it. I know I've been stressing her out… Fuck I've been stressing everyone out. I need too, after all she's been dealing with._

"I know! I'm so excited!" Mae exudes, flushing with excitement. _I knew this was just the thing to get her back to herself._ She smiles, happy with her plan. _Now to let the guys and Bobby in on it._

"Do you think we should try to call Ellen? Invite them out here too?"

"Not sure? We barely know her and was it Bo? Might be weird? I guess inviting them out wouldn't be that odd I guess. It's not like we are forcing them?" Lilly says head tilted to the side as she thinks about it.

"Jo." Mae absently corrects, "I uh. Do you think it would be weird? I was hoping that, I don't know, they all seem to really respect Ellen. I was hoping maybe it would help to have her around for a holiday. I mean, have you noticed the guys acting… strange? Well, stranger than normal?"

"I mean, the worst thing that will happen is they say no, cause two random... Ooh idea, we make Bobby ask!" Lilly says finger tapping on her chin as she snaps her fingers her lips curling in a mischievous grin.

Mae lights up, "Yes! That! I'll call him right now."

"Awesome" Lilly smiles. "Imma go take inventory of what we'll need and start some light shopping- Oh my gods we get to make more stockings! Imma make one for Dean's baby too!" Lilly exclaims happily as she scoops up her seldom used laptop from it's spot under her desk. She runs to the kitchen to make some tea, as she starts taking inventory of what they had, and what they needed.

Mae enters the kitchen several minutes later pouring herself a mug of tea, adding several apple slices as she smiles to Lilly. "Bobby said he'd make some calls, but you can't clean his house til at least February." She covers the sudden smile at Lilly's look of confused disgust with her mug.

"What? Why? What's one have to do with the other?" Lilly asks as she chicken pecks on her computer one key at a time, pulling up the step by step instructions Mae had made her for online shopping.

"He agreed to ask people for us, if you didn't touch his home, but I know he likes the idea." Mae says with a smile. "He just said to make sure we 'Don't over do it!'"

Lilly laughs "Us over do it? Tsh yeah right, we don't over do anything. Do we?"

Mae grabs her computer from the island counter and joins Lilly at the table. "Hunters… so paranoid." She giggles, beginning her own search online.

Lilly nods as she holds her head trying to wrap her mind around the stupid search engine. "So is he calling the boy's as well?"

"Um, I figured we could plead with the guys to come visit, though Bobby suggested not telling them about the plans…" Mae says typing away on her laptop like a pro compared to Lilly.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Lilly says bringing her hand across the table as she partially shuts her laptop.

"Seems fair. Two out of three?" Mae smiles following her friends lead.

"Sure. Kay rock paper scissors, Shoot!" Lilly says presenting a rock while Mae throws scissors.

"Again, rock paper scissors shoot!" Mae yells presenting paper thwarting Lilly's rock.

"For the win, rock paper scissors shoot!" Lilly says throwing another rock, as Mae throws scissors.

"You always throw rock!" Mae complains.

"Rock for the win!" Lilly says with a smirk. "Still won didn't I? Make the call."

Mae tilts her head to the side, "Oh, you didn't want to call? I'm okay with this!" She smiles excitedly as she pulls out her phone to call Sam. When it rings straight through to voicemail she leaves a message. "Hey Sam, this uh, is Mae, hi! I know it's a bit early, just wondering if you and Dean, well if you were going to be able to make it for christmas? I mean we yeah uh yeah. Call me when you can. Hope you and Dean are safe! Happy Holidays! Bye!"

Lilly giggles hysterically "Happy Holidays! What the hell was that Mae!? And it's on his voicemail! Oh that's, my gods, your face! Priceless! Your so adorable"

Mae blushes, her head hitting the table as she ends the call. "Oh hush." she pouts as she wraps her arms around her head. "I can't help that I miss him. Them. I miss them both."

"Sure 'them' okay Mae, you just miss his wonderfully dreamy eyes, oh sprinkles, they're so pretty." Lilly says doing her best Mae impression as she bats her eyelashes coyishly, holding her chest, completely mocking her best friend.

Mae's head shoots up from the table, "I do not sound like that!" She says, her face an array of shock, disbelief and defensive. "You know, I've got a memory arsenal too." She narrows her viridian eyes at Lilly.

Lilly looks at her friend golden eyes sparkling in their mirth. "Drugged Mae does, especially when her Sammy-poo is holding her close to make all her cuts and scrapes all better."

"Really? Really Lilly? Trying to plan Christmas here. Who knows the last time any of them got to have a nice Christmas. Besides, you seem to enjoy wrestling with Dean drug free."

Lilly glows scarlet her mouth snapping shut, as she turns back to her laptop. The light from the open laptop highlighting the hives developing on her chest. "That's not what that was! Learn ta read a situation." She sniffs indignantly.

Mae puts her fingers to her lips in mock thoughtfulness, "Actually, now that I think about it. He seemed to really be enjoying it too."

"Mae!" Lilly shouts, as she covers her face.

"Lilly?" Mae responds sweetly. "Fine, moving on. What in the world do you get hunters for christmas?"

"I was thinking bullets and clothes? They either wear very similar things, or they don't own much. And bullets, you can always use more bullets right? Or can you reuse them? Oh and rocksalt!"

"Don't they use a bunch of different guns? I don't know anything about that stuff. And Sam made it sound like they make their own bullets."

"Bullets come in different sizes? I thought they just did different things, like Hawkeye's arrows..." Lilly says looking to her friends shocked. "Well fuck that. Imma just get them normal mundane ass shit then."

"Uh, I think so. Maybe." Mae answers, "And yeah, I was thinking just getting them some normal things. Like an Iphone for Sam-"

"What the fuck is an Iphone?" Lilly says with a quirked "Sounds overpriced and Dumb. It's a apple product right? I could never figure out how to use my damn Ipod shuffle. My CD player works just fine."

"It's a smart phone. What? But that was suppose to be the easiest to use." Mae answers, surprised to hear that she didn't like the shuffle.

"Too many damn buttons, and it was like super tiny." Lilly says with a shrug. "Do you think Dean would like a grill." is followed several moments later.

"Yes, I think he would. He seems to like cooking. And American foods do seem to be his favorite. I bet he would love to grill with a beer in hand." She says after only a moment's thought.

Lilly catches herself before her smile could turn into a goofy grin at the image. "Yeah, I can see that." She shakes her head, cursing Mae's active imagination and use of imagery. "Not that I care. I was just- I think he'd like it." She continues quickly.

"It's a good idea Lilly. Oohh, I'm going to get the boxes out of the attic. Then it should be easier to make a list of what we need. I love party planning." Mae smiles, closing her own laptop and standing.

Lilly stares at her screen nodding to Mae. _It's barely even December and we already have plans everyday from now to January first. At least if Vincent pulls another stunt, there's no way my appearance will go unnoticed._

.35.

"Hey, Boss Ladies, Singer is here!" Victoria yells through the window to whichever boss is closer.

"Got it Inky! Be right there." Lilly says as she leaves the other bakers to it, bringing her own bowl with her she heads to the front of the house. "Hey old man, What's up?"

"God damn it Gidjit, do I need ta define overboard?" Bobby sighs in exasperation.

"What?" Lilly asks as she continues mixing a new batch of cookie dough, covered in a surprising amount of flour. "We didn't. I swear on the Gods. Can you just come to the back. We have a crazy amount of orders that need to be filled by Friday. I wish there were more fucking bakeries in this town. " She mutters to herself as she returns to the back, holding open the door for Bobby as she gestures him with her whisk, almost threateningly. "Come on, some of our employees can't be trusted with cookie dough. Disgusting brats. Don't give a fuck 'bout food related illnesses."

Mae comes out from the office with a large stack of papers looking overwhelmed, but smiles when she sees Bobby. "Oh, hey Bobby. Good to see you- what's wrong?" She asks feeling her friends irritation."

"You two are the definition of over board. I just came from yer gingerbread house." Bobby grouches, though he can't hide the amusement in his eyes.

Lilly giggles even as she keeps beating at the dough. "Hey the kids from Saint Mary's wanted to help. What were we going to say? No? They were so excited Bobby. Have a heart, ya grinch."

"Oh speaking of which the Sisters are looking for someone to pay San-" Mae starts before darting her eyes away from an exasperated Bobby whispering meekly "Nevermind."

"Ya both have an excuse for everything." Bobby says with an eye roll.

"You should know that by now, promise the inside isn't as bad." Lilly beams with a shit eating grin, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"In fact, it's very traditional. Promise." Mae adds.

Bobby glares at them rolling his eyes, not believing either of them for a moment. "Ashe, Ellen, and Jo are coming. Please don't make this a big thing. The brother's get back to you yet?"

Lilly starts placing the cookies on trays as she quirks her brow at his words. "Really? All three? . Awesome, Imma cook so much dank as fuck food. It's been a minute since we've hosted that many people." Lilly says as she starts humming happily, some of their employees following suit.

"Yeah, we've talked. Sam says Dean is looking forward to an actual christmas this year. But Sam doesn't sound all that happy about it. But they said they'll be here." Mae says with a small frown.

"Which is weird cause Dean's usually the wet blanket." Lilly says as she pulls out the trays of fresh baked cookies from the oven passing them to one of the guys, as she puts in the new trays.

Bobby looks between the two girls scrutinizing both of them. _The idgits still haven't told them? Bawls. Fucking Winchesters._

"Do you know if there's something bothering the guys Bobby? I mean, we know something is, but we don't know what it is." Mae asks, her face drawn up in worry.

All of the employees stop what they're doing to look at Mae in concern. A few even walk towards her to try and comfort her.

Lilly glares at the employees and hisses "No, none of that, back to work! All of you, especially you linebacker! I will make you clean the grease trap! Try me! We don't have time for this shit." She claps drawing attention to herself. Her eyes make contact with Mae in warning. _Seriously every time she even seems an iota of upset there's a damn stampede. Every time._

Bobby casts a look between the two of them and the rest of their staff. "Uh. No, not that I know of. Probably just the season, can't say most of us enjoy the holidays." Bobby says eyeing the bustling kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. _Aw shit. Damn Idjits._

Lilly nods. "Makes sense I guess. Eh, sounds like we will just have to make up for it heh Mae?" She says sending a wink in her friends direction.

"Oh, no you don't! Do not take this as a personal challenge ya gidjits. This is the first time you're meeting the Harvelles, don't scare'em off. Why did I agree to this?" Bobby mumbling the last part to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Because you love us and our amazing ideas to make life more fun?" Mae supplies hopefully,

Lilly, catching on, nods her head in agreeance. "Yeah, where's the christmas spirit? Scrooge much? You know this is good for all of you!" Lilly adds wiping off the flour on her already saturated apron.

"Bawls." Bobby sighs, smiling in spite of himself.

"I promise there will be all the liquor. I won't stop you from drinking your gut rot, Mae won't either, promise. We need this too..." Lilly adds almost pleadingly. _It has been sevens years since Mae had a proper Christmas herself, and she needs, no deserves, this too. Gods only know what will happen once Vincent starts showing his rat ass up again… He's going to get me killed, I just know it._

Bobby holds up his hands in defeat. "Fine, dammit. Just try to reign it back a bit. You two are well, you two, try ta contain it."

Lilly and Mae share a quick look, smiling before looking towards Bobby. "It's fine, don't worry Bobby, we got this." Lilly says dismissively as she continues with her process of rolling out the cookie dough.


	18. Chapter 18 Christmas Eve at Mystic

AN: We would like to take the time to thank our followers, those who have favorited us and our stories, and everyone who has left us a review. It really means a lot to us, and helps us stay motivated to write. We had no idea the story these characters had in mind for us, and what started off as a short story has run rampant; growing to include in depth original plot and character development in directions that sometimes even surprises us. So, thank you for sticking with our story and following our version of the supernatural universe and please keep leaving reviews. They feed us!

Special shout out to:

Are Words Enough, Isabella Poulous, klu, Meghan-Amell and Wom-san for your reviews on Witch Pie?

MaddieLB and heycasbutt for your reviews on Mourning Pie

And Kat'sGraycefulMeow, fantasyfun0311 and Kae-Lae for your reviews on Cursed Pie?

And another special shout out to our grammer nazi and the comma-kazie klu :)

* * *

.33.

Dean looks out to Mystic with a flinch. "Think they went a little crazy? Christ! I think they can see this place from fucking space. What the fuck?!" He groaned, it looked like a christmas store threw up on their drive, and it only grew worse as they drove closer to the house. "What the fuck?" He groans in exasperation as the walkway of the house appeared, nearly blinding them. His eyes scanning the graveyard of christmas decorations of years past scattering the entire lawn, more lights draped hasphartly over the figures and decorations.

"Yeah. Wow. It's- Uh, it's unique, that's for sure." Sam comments, nodding at his brother's demeanor; completely understanding his response. This was certainly loud.

Dean pulls up in the front of the house and parks, the two of them just staring at the menagerie of mismatched decorations in silent contemplation for several moments.

"They are insane." Sam snorts breaking the silence. "You don't think they have any meadowsweet wreaths, do you?" Sam asks hesitantly as he scratches the back of his head, his strong distaste for the decorations stamped on his face. The pagan gods of christmas had left a bad taste in his mouth for this already shitty holiday, but Dean had insisted on it.

"How is she not seizing in a OCD fit every time she looks out a window?" He sighs in exasperation, one hand pulling through his hair. "I swear if they have a fucking cursed wreath because Lilly's a shitty fuckin' pagan, I'll strangle her." Dean snaps, his jaw clenched tightly at the thought of Lilly putting up dangerous pagan paraphernalia, a shudder passing through him as he remembered Mr and Mrs. Krampus trying to rip out his teeth.

Sam shakes his head at his brothers words. "I'm sure she would really hate that." He mumbles under his breath, his leg shaking with nerves. "So are we telling them? Bobby is pissed we haven't."

Dean shoots his brother a nasty glare. "What? And ruin their christmas? Nah, I think not. And you better not either."

Sam inhales deeply, running a hand over his leg . "Are you serious?" He demands, his jaw dropping when he sees his brother's somber expression. "You are, aren't you! Dean that is callous and I don't think that's fair to them." He says carefully watching his brother.

Dean just shrugs getting out of the car eager to stretch his legs, and ignore his brother's concern. "Think they made pie?" He asks blatantly changing the subject..

Sam just shakes his head. "Of course they did, it's them. I can't picture either doing anything less." He says shaking his head as he exits the car, shutting the door behind him. A look of dawning and then fear covering his face. "Hey Dean?"

Dean sighs "Yeah Sammy?"

"Do you remember when we first met the girls?" Sam asks slowly, his thoughts on the going away gifts they had received.

"Uh yeah?" Dean asks unsure where this is going.

"Do you remember leaving the first time?" Sam asks waiting for his brother to catch up to his thoughts.

"Um… Oh shit!" Dean groans. "I mean, we're adults, adults don't do gifts for christmas. And there's gunna be other people. Bobby said that right? Fuck, hope it's not the O'Connells." Dean says with a pained face.

"Heh, yeah. Bobby said there are going to be others but-" He runs his hands through his hair "he didn't mention who. Just threatened us to make sure we didn't bail on the girls."

"Sounds like Bobby." Dean sighs before clapping his hands, "So, let's do this."

"Right, let's go."

"Oooh oooh I get to use my key!" Dean says excitedly grabbing their bags from the trunk, before racing to the door, resisting the urge to throw the reef on the ground and stomp on it. _Well that's another thing to deal with. Love our job._

Sam chuckles as he walks up the steps. "Oh, hey. Wipe the snow off and take your shoes off. It''ll make Lilly happy." He says, following his own advice.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember" He mumbles doing as he's advised.

The sight that meets them is at once more than they expected and yet what every christmas movie advertises as a real christmas. The stair banisters are lined with garland and lights, matching gold, red, and green orbs hanging from them.

A real tree is set up picture perfect in the corner under the stairs, decked out in twinkling white lights. Similar gold, red and green orbs also adorn it. Long strands of silvery tinsel hang carefully from its branches. A simple ceramic angel tops the tree, looking ethereal with all the lights shining off it.

The smell of a real turkey, and other delicious food hit them, their stomachs growling shamelessly in response. They look at each other, grinning as they head down the hall to the girl's kitchen, where they see Lilly dressed as elf, minus the hat. Her headphones were in as she bounced around the kitchen stirring pots and checking the oven, humming happily to herself, as she jingled with each motion.

The counter was covered with innumerable serving dishes, each adorned by festive cloth napkins clothes to keep everything fresh.

Dean goes to greet her but Sam grabs his shoulder and looks down at him with a look of disapproval. They both turn when they hear running and bells from behind them.

A blur of green and red pounces them. "Guys! You're just in time! Lilly's just about done with dinner!" Mae chirps happily as she tackles them both with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek for Sam. "I'm so glad you both could make it. I suggest leaving Lilly alone for the time being if you value your lives though. She gets a bit touchy when she cooks for new people. Everything go perfectly, or the whole things a bust.." Mae says rolling her eyes at the last part.

She grabs each of their hands and tugs. "Come on everyone is waiting in the dinning room for you guys, I know they'll be happy to see you." Mae says with a wink.

"But, but the food…" Dean frowns as he allows the girl to drag him. _So close._

"Good ta see you Mae. Uh, should we go change or something?" Sam asks hesitantly, almost not wanting to hear the answer. If both girls were dressed as elves, no, he would leave before donning a green and red outfit.

Mae looks to Sam, eyes shining with happiness. "No, you two look fine. Everyone is wearing plaid anyways. Lilly and I haven't had a chance to change out of our elf costumes yet." She says dismissively as she pulls the guys into a formal dining room decked out for the occasion. Both brothers pause when they spot the other three occupants, their eyes widening in surprise.

"It's about time you boys got your asses here. Now, wipe the dazed look off your faces and get over here." Ellen says, standing up as she walks over to them.

"Sam, Dean. Sup guys." Ash greets with a wave. He looked odd wearing a Santa's hat, beer in one hand as he looked over an old fashioned record player. He hits the top of it making the old machine spin, spitting out Lynyrd Skynyrd's Christmas album.

"Merry Christmas guys." Jo waves from the table.

"Boys." Bobby greets gruffly.

Mae stares at Ash, "Thank you so much for fixing that Ash, it's been busted for years. I thought the Sinatra album was in there."

"Oh it was, But I decided this was better." Ash grins patting the old machine.

"Of course you did." Mae chuckles, shaking her head.

It takes Ellen's hug to knock the boys out of their trance. "Wait, what. Oh hi." Dean finally stutters out, taking the slap on the shoulder from the older woman with a grin.

"Hi Ellen. Uh, wow. Look at you. We uh, didn't think you we'd see-" Sam begins looking to the floor sheepishly.

"Past, it's the past." Ellen says dismissively, patting the much taller boy's shoulder as she returns to her seat next to Bobby. "Plus it's been awhile since Jo and I had a true christmas dinner. Thought it weird Singer here invited us to one. This makes a helluva lot more sense. Didn't know you boys rooted anywhere. Woulda been a lot more comfortable with ya near Jo." She chuckles.

The only noise that can be heard is the country rock christmas music as four of the occupants blush. Ash takes a sip of his beer, shooting the brother's a thumbs up, as Bobby and Ellen laugh at the collective blushes.

Sam goes to open his mouth as Lilly yells out. "Yo, turkey's done. Any helpers would be greatly appreciated."

The younger ones bolt at the opportunity to exit the room, Ellen and Bobby's laughter echoing after them.

Lilly is thrilled she rebandaged her arms before hollering out for help when the stampede enters her kitchen . With a quirked eyebrow she asks "Hungry huh? Sorry about that turkey's can be a bit of a bitch."

Jo smiles, arms out to carry things into the dining room. "Yes, and the old people in the dining room are saying weird things." Her mouth waters at the smell and sight of the homemade food, super excited to start eating what she'd been smelling since they arrived.

"Seriously, I think Ellen loves to catch people off guard." Dean grasps the counter, "Hey Lilly, you seemed busy when we got in. But it's nice to see you." he looks around the kitchen, happy to see so much homemade food.

Lilly hangs her head, bangs covering her face. "Well, uh, yeah. I needed to make sure everything was right." Then looking towards Jo about to touch a dish. "Everyone of you better wash your hands before touching one gods damn serving plate." She snaps turning away from the group as she begins to clean up the kitchen.

Jo looks to Lilly trying to figure out if she's serious as Dean clamps a hand on her shoulder, stopping the girl from touching anything, muttering out softly "Yes she's serious. Mental disorder." He explains softly as he escorts her out of the kitchen.

Lilly sniffs indignantly. "I like being clean, you ass." She begins washing the dishes, frustrated with having to do them with her coverings on. _Going to have to change them. Damn it. How did Mae talk me into this? Oh yeah, Winchesters._ She blows a piece of hair out of her face in defeat.

Jo looks towards the short girl eyebrow raised and starts to follow the others to what she assumes is the bathroom.

Mae walks with Sam to the guest bathroom to wash their hands. "You never told us anything bad happened with Ellen and Jo." Mae whispers.

"Well, we didn't blame them for being upset." Sam whispers back.

"Besides, it wasn't anything they did." Jo adds, not far behind them. "Mom and I just needed some time and space."

Sam and Mae both trade a sheepish look. "Sorry Jo." Mae apologizes.

"No biggie. So, Lilly always like that?" Jo asks waiting to use the sink.

"Always like what?" Mae asks while thoroughly washing her hands.

"Uncomfortably awkward and bossy?" Jo asks leaning against the wall.

"Oh. Well, yes, when she's around others." Mae thoughtfully says as she dries her hands completely moving out of the way so Sam can wash his.

"The answer is just yes. Lilly is a ball full of uncomfortable awkwardness." Dean corrects with a lopsided grin, catching Mae's eyes from the mirror.

"Ah. That's cool I guess." Jo says with a shrug.

"At least she's consistent." Sam adds, getting out of the way so Jo can wash her hands.

Dean washes his as well before they walk back into the kitchen.

"What the hell? How did you clean this place so quickly." Jo says looking around the kitchen in awe.

"Maximum Efficiency." Lilly says shortly as she gestures for them to take the food to the dining room, playing with her wet bandages trying to keep the look of disgust off her face. "Scuse me, be right back, try not to drop anything." She says swiftly leaving the kitchen making a beeline for her room.

"Yep, consistent." Jo smiles as she loads her arms and heads to the dining room, stomach growling.

Mae helps Sam and Dean grab serving trays eventually getting it all to the dining room.

By the time the last dish brought to the thankfully large table, Lilly enters the room, head down, dressed in her usual skirt and low cut band tee, new bandages wrapped around her wrists and forearms.

"No fair changing on me like that." Mae accuses, looking down at her cute, but silly outfit she wore to the orphanage to hand out stockings and dinner.

Lilly just smirks at her friend. "Sorry the bells were a bit much for me, and I had gotten it dirty. 'Sides ya look adorkable as an elf."

"You are a very cute elf." Sam agrees. "Oh, did you guys do something for the kids?"

"No, we just enjoy dressing like that. It's Mae's fetish." Lilly says playfully taking a sip of water, to cover her smirk.

"Wha- Lilly!" Mae chokes, turning bright pink.

Before anymore can be said on the matter Bobby clears his throat. "So, we're all starving who's carvin' this damn bird."

"You are, I'm going to change." Mae shouts running out of the room, grabbing Lilly on her way out.

"There's an outfit in the downstairs bathroom!" Lilly chuckles as she's pulled from the room.

The room quiet as the two girls disappear round the doorway.

"Things are never dull here are they?" Ellen snickers.

Three heads shake at the same time, every one catching up as they waited for the girls to return to the table.

Mae finally walks back into the dining room sporting a long sleeved plaid shirt and her favorite pair of flare jeans, a blush dusting her cheeks at her sister's clothing decision.

"Aw come on Mae, I thought the rest of ya'll could match." Lilly teases as she makes her way back to the table, leaving the seat next to Sam open while she takes the one across from Dean.

"Then why aren't you in plaid?" Mae grumbles, sliding into her chair between Sam and Lilly..

"Oh Harps, I pick out my own outfits, I'm an adult." Lilly teases, her eyes bright with amusement as she watches Mae's jaw drop and a dark warning flashed over her features promising swift retribution if she dared to say one more word on the subject.

"Ya really shouldn't tease her like that Lilly." Bobby scolds as he pulls the trussed turkey towards him, and attempts to carve the turkey; failing miserably.

Ellen watches for only a moment before she shakes her head "Singer, put down that knife before the poor girl's work is ruined." She gets up and hip checks him away, saving the bird from further butchery.

Lilly had actually been proud of the fact she hadn't once yelled, or cried, at the gruesome death of her turkey. She mouthed the word 'thank you' to the woman as she moved a bit further away from Ash. She wasn't sure how she'd been mildly forced to sit next too, except that he had somehow managed to sit at the opposite end of the table from Bobby.

"No problem sugar. It would be a shame for it to be ruined. I haven't cooked a holiday meal in a while," She snorts, " And it sure as hell wasn't near as big and fancy as all this. But damn,, lots of work and love goes into something like this."

Jo nods her head in agreeance as everyone starts piling food on their plates, waiting for the turkey to be carved.

Ash leans closer to Lilly "I love Warrant, Cherry Pie is one of my favorite songs." His eyes drawn to her bust all but popping out of her altered shirt.

Lilly smiled back completely oblivious. "Yeah, that's a good one." She chuckles nervously, her chest bouncing at the motion. Her mind running through the manners Regina had drilled into her. "Looks like people are startin' ta eat." _Please stop talking to me. This is awkward. Why are we even doing this. Oh gods my head hurts._ She sighs as she drops her eyes to her plate.

"Yeah Ash, start stuffing your cake hole." Dean growls lowly, not liking appreciating the way Ash was eyeing Lilly.

Everything is quiet for a moment except for the occasional scraping of a fork and mutters of how wonderful things taste.

"So. How did you girls meet our boys?" Ellen asks, curiosity finally getting to her.

"Oh, well. We grew up here knowing Bobby. We also knew John. Um..." Mae looks from Ellen to Bobby and Sam, not sure what to say.

Bobby sighs, "The girls have a extra shitty luck. The boy's here thought they were witches."

"They tried to kill us." Lilly adds helpfully taking a sip of water. "Well mainly me."

"Just one time." Mae adds, trying to help.

"It's fine, shit happens." Lilly beams. "Everyone gets one, or well, however many til they don't wanna I guess, really..." Lilly shrugs ripping off a piece from a biscuit and popping it in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ellen asks choking on her beer and placing it down, the men in question looking down at their plates cutting up meat, that didn't really need the cutting.

"Oh it's cool. It happens sometimes, whatever. Whatcha going to do?" Lilly says waving her hand dismissively.

"Uh, what in the world make them think you're witches?" Jo asks confused.

"I'm pretty sure it's my personality, but opinions vary." Lilly says taking another sip of water, as several of her table mates choke.

"It's a long story." Mae tries, "But uh, yeah. Lilly sure is an amazing cook huh?"

"Do you invite everyone who tries to kill you to live with you?" Ellen demands holding her hand up silencing Mae her eyes pinning Lilly expectantly.

"Uh, no? I'm not crazy and we only have so much room in our house." Lilly responds honestly unsure how she felt about that question.

Dean chuckles, "Aww, so I'm special Hufflepuff?"

Lilly tears her gaze from Ellen to look at Dean, "Oh you're special that's for sure." She smiles too pleasantly. She turns back to her own plate, but notices Ash was still staring at her. "Uh it's not poisoned, you can eat it." She mumbles quietly, kind of happy that she wasn't the most awkward person at the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ash mumbles starting to eat his food, eyes lighting up the minute it touches his tongue, before he goes to town on his plate.

"Sometimes friendships form in the strangest ways. Hunters know all about that." Bobby continues pointedly.

Ellen nods, conceding his point, "Yeah, that's true. But these girls aren't hunters-"

"Will you marry me?" Ash asks grabbing Lilly's hand, ignoring her flinch, completely interrupting the conversation and garnering the attention from everyone at the table.

Lilly lights up like a proverbial christmas tree blinking at the man in front of her completely lost and confused. _What the? What did he… Why is he touching me? What the fuck? What do I do? Appropriate? What do I… Oh gods, someone help? Still touching? STILL TOUCHING!_ "What?" Lilly sputters out trying to string things together.

"Marry me, you're an amazing cook, have great tit's, and like amazing music." Ash smiles at her, all teeth.

"Oh that's what I thought you said." Lilly nods. "Uh, I think you can do better." She responds sincerely tugging at her hand out of mullet man's. "You really don't want what's attached to this package. I do have some pretty great cleavage though." She continues automatically, waving her hands spastically. _What is wrong with him? Who likes me? Maybe he has me confused for Mae or something._

"So keep stuffing your mensa mouth and leave her alone." Dean bristles, finally overcoming his shock.

"Riiiight , give her time to think about it. Good thinking Dean." Ash says saluting Dean before going back to eating making loud noises of contentment. Completely oblivious to the tables new tension.

Lilly scoots closer to Mae as Ash winks at her. "Like em coy, the quiet ones-" Ash starts

"Why don't you like Mae?" Lilly interrupts still confused.

"Because Mae didn't have anything to do with cooking the meal." Mae quickly blurts out, a small smile in Sam's direction.

"But she cooks better." Lilly nudges Mae, close to sitting on her friend's lap.

"Nope, I'm just a gardener and decorator." she turns to glare at her friend.

"See she's modest too." Lilly adds shooting her friend a 'If you don't help me out of this awkwardness, I will murder you' look.

"Ash, drink another beer and leave the girl alone. I swear I can't take you anywhere." Ellen chides, passing a fresh beer down to him.

"Uh Lilly you're breaking out." Jo says looking the girl over mildly concerned.

"Just my body attacking itself, no need for alarm." Lilly responds trying to resist the urge to slip under the table in embarrassment, choosing to drink water instead. Almost feeling the hives spreading, as she tries not to hyperventilate. _Seriously? What the fuck? Gods, please kill me right here, right now. Is this some type of divine punishment?_

"So uhhh, Mae are all the vegetables and fruit from the garden?" Sam asks, attempting to change the topic and save Lilly.

"Yep, Lilly had me up early to pick them fresh."

"You grew them in this?" Ellen asks eyebrow raised. "You got a greenhouse or something?"

"Oh several. And I've been experimenting with underground thermal heating to keep the roots systems from freezing in the winter. Lots of my trees and patches get tented as soon as cold weather hits."

Dean stabs at his food petulantly "Yeah this is great, love the potatoes." He says stabbing the pile of mashed potatoes viciously, shoving them into his mouth.

"Do you not like them? I was trying a new recipe, sorry." Lilly says biting her bottom lip in nervousness. "I'll go make a new batch…" Lilly offers standing up looking for any excuse to leave the table anyways.

"I could go pick more." Mae adds also getting up only to be stopped by Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Both of you sit down and stop being ridiculous." Bobby orders at the same time that Dean says, "Wait, no, these are awesome. I feel like I said that."

Lilly freezes, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Well Imma go grab the Dessert then."

"Don't do that, people haven't even finished eating yet. We need time between the awesome. Unless it's pie, you can bring me that." Dean says with a smouldering smile.

"Of course it's pie." Lilly says crossing her arms taking his words as permission to leave.

"You need to not let these boys walk all over you." Ellen says with a smile. "You seem like smart girls. Lilly, come on, sit down and eat with us. Sam, switch seats with her, it will make her feel better."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam says, grabbing his plate as he stands.

"No it's fine." Lilly squeaks waving her arms not wanting to put Sam out like that.

"No, oh come on, Ellen she's fine next to me." Ash pouts.

Lilly's eye twitches as she breathes out her bangs and walks back to her seat, smile on her face, feeling mildly defeated.

Ash leans closer to Dean and stage whispers, "That's how I know she's going to say yes."

"Sam, just move her plate." Dean grounds out from behind his teeth.

"No it's fine." Lilly says eating her food with faux happiness, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "See."

"Actually, I'd like her down closer to me so we can chat more. No offense Sam." Ellen continues to press.

Lilly inhales deeply, organizing her silverware on her plate grabbing both it and her glass, and moves feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Sam gratefully puts his plate down and takes his drink and silverware from Mae.

"Shame on you Ash." Jo teases.

"What? She digs me. It's the hair." Ash says smiling triumphantly, as he flips his mullet.

Ellen just shakes her head. "So, how did you two meet John?"

Lilly stares at Ellen eyes wide, as Mae puts her silverware down, folding her hands on her lap.

"Oh he uh, loved cupcakes!" Lilly chirps as she shoves a forkful of her food in her mouth.

"I met him while he was working. No he didn't try to kill us." Mae says quietly, trying to smile. Sam gives her arm a comforting squeeze.

Bobby hits Lilly lightly off the back of her head. "Don't lie Gidjit, you're horrible at it."

"Did I get swatted for lying or lying badly?" Lilly asks Bobby giving him a playful side glare.

"Lying badly." Bobby and Ellen both say.

"Ah. Priorities. Got it." Lilly says as she continues to eat her food.

"Survivability." Ellen corrects.

"Lying well or lying horribly neither seem to matter." Lilly mumbled petulantly stabbing at her food.

"You're friends with a bunch of hot headed hunters, lying well is going to save your ass more often than you think." Ellen explains.

Lilly thinks about that for a moment "True. I'll work on it. I guess that makes sense."

"No, hell no, Ellen. Don't encourage that. She makes bad decisions and needs to be caught trying to lie about it." Dean argues, pointing his finger violently in Lilly's direction.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, I make nothing but great ones." Lilly glares at Dean.

"Sure, it was a great idea every time you and Mae separate. It's a great idea that you leave yourself in situations that you're crazy ass uncle can find you in and do his crazy mind control thing on you. Yeah, great ideas." Dean snaps at her.

"Hey, they began as great decisions. Mae shouldn't be forced to spend every minute of her day with me." Lilly says folding her arms glaring down towards Dean resisting the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Gotta agree with the Idgit, she makes awful decisions." Bobby adds in between bites of food.

Mae chokes on her water. Sam pats her back, nodding at Bobby's words, not wanting to draw Lilly's attention to his quiet agreeance.

"No one asked you." Lilly says shifting her eyes to Bobby, contemplating taking away his food as penance, but thinking better of it since he rarely ate actual food.

Ellen looks between all the faces at the table and laughs, "Well now Bobby. You've created quite the family."

"I blame the gidjits." Bobby attempts to say in a defeated tone; but anyone really paying attention could see the smile in his eyes.

Lilly smiles cheekily at the old man. "Love you too, ya ass."

The rest of the dinner is eaten in silence. When the last set of silverware is placed on the table Lilly jumps up and starts gathering plates.

"Oh sugar, the boys can get the plates." Ellen says as she shoots a pointed look in Ash, Sam, and Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, of course we can. Come on Dean." Sam says as he stands and collects dishes.

"No, no it's fine. I got this, what type of person would I be if I let the men do that, I got this." Lilly assures her, not wanting to think about them not rinsing the plates, or gods forbid breaking one. She glares at the three men as she ignores Ellen and continues gathering the plates.

Ellen opens her mouth and Lilly concedes quickly, sitting down, not really wanting to argue with the woman. "Fine, they can bring them in, but I want them out of my kitchen immediately after they drop off the soiled dinnerware. I don't trust a damn one to wash them to my standard, and it will be quicker that way anyways."

Ellen goes to say something but holds up her hands. "Fair. Boys go bring the plates and things to the kitchen."

Dean and Ash follow suit collecting things and exiting the room.

"Uh, what did you do to your kitchen?" Dean calls out in confusion.

Sam looks around now that he was pleasantly full and there were no more distracting plates of food. The kitchen itself seemed bigger, though he was sure that was impossible because there appeared to be a few more appliances and two more sinks. And now that he thought of it, the appliances seemed different too.

Lilly and Mae share a look, smiling at one another.

"Oh, I'm good friends with my contractor. He was able to help us get this project done while they were working on the stairs. Do you like it?" Mae offers in way of an explanation, even as she looks at the table with an apologetic smile

"That's my cue, Imma go start on the dishes, be back with dessert in a bit. Call if you need anything… well call loudly." Lilly says excusing herself from the table with a smile. Heading into the kitchen with the last pile of dishes, glaring at Dean as they cross paths even as she edges closer to him to avoid Ash.

"I do not make bad decisions." She hisses at him.

"Everyone makes bad decisions Lilly." His smile wavers for only a fraction of a second, "I'm sure you make a lot of good ones too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He held an arm out to embrace her.

Lilly watches him closely eyes narrowing in confusion and concern. "My feeling is fine thanks." Lilly seethes "But thank you, you can have pie, I guess." She rolls her eyes as she ducks under his arm, completely oblivious to why it was out.

"Oh, thanks goodness. I would have done embarrassing things for your pie." He winks at her as he leaves the kitchen.

Lilly blushed from head to toe, not sure whether he meant the double entendre or not. She blinked after him before she goes to the sink and begins the cathartic act of washing dishes. She places her new bandages off to the side, feeling confident that no one would come try to join her at the task. There was a shit ton of dishes. Popping her headphones in she begins singing and washing the dishes, more comfortable in her element.

After about thirty minutes the dishes and glasses are put up. She grabs their new dessert cart and begins loading it with a cake, cookies, and several pies along with the plates and silverware for it, making sure to grab a dinner plate just for Dean with an eyeroll, pulling out her headphones she drops it on the table.

She pushes the cart out to the dining room with a smile she cheerfully chirps. "Dessert."

"Yeah PIE! What kinds did you make?" Dean asks excitedly.

"Traditional Christmas ones?" Lilly asks trying not to smile at his enthusiasm. She was handing him the larger plate when she realizes she's not wearing her bandages. In her excitement to bring him pie she'd completely forgot to put them back on. _Fucking seriously? Shit. Damn it._

Dean notices at the same time, his eyes widening slightly at the sheer amount able to be seen under the bright dining room light. With a sigh, Dean falls out of his chair. "Ow, very Ow."

"Dean?" Jo asks in concern as she jumps up to check on him.

Bobby slides a confused glance to Mae, who was the only one to keep her eyes on Lilly.

Blushing, Lilly meeps and hightails it out of the room, back to the sink, where she had left them, quickly wrapping them. _Thank you Dean. Sorry._

The minute their back on she feels instant relief, and returns to the room. "Uh sorry, left the sink running. You okay Dean?"

"Yeah, weird. Sorry, I guess I just got too excited for Pie…" Dean smiles as he fidgets in his seat.

Lilly smiles giving Dean a quarter of the apple pie and a piece of each of the others.

"So who want's what?" Lilly offers from next to Dean, large smile plastered on her face.

Mae stands and helps serve dessert to their guests as the requests are made.

"Oooh I want cake!" Jo says eyeing the large 3-D christmas tree cake with eagerness

"Cool." Lilly says feeling mild relief that not everyone wanted pie, waiting for Mae to cut it, and bringing Jo the plate.

They do the same for everyone, managing two plates for Dean before Mae and Lilly end up sitting down with their own plates.

"Oh my god this is delicious too." Ash exclaims as he digs into his plate. "Anyone here an officiant?"

"Man, if anyone is marrying her because of her cooking it's gonna be me." Dean says absently enjoying his third slice of warm apple pie with melty ice cream goodness.

"Glad to know you guys like the food?" Lilly says dismissively with an eye roll. _Idiots._

"Wow, sorry-" Dean says, suddenly snapping out of his pie revelry, "What I meant to say was that there is a lot more to that class act than her cooking and you had better start respecting that." Gesturing his fork at Ash rudely.

Sam chokes on his cake, this time Mae pats his back, concerned and mumbling, "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, Sam, don't choke on my cake.." Lilly says with a shake of her head, also placing down her silverware, feeling a migraine coming on. Shooting the clock on the wall a look as she shifts uncomfortably and bites back a groan. _I have to go. I have to go. It's rude to just leave. This is dumb. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well, I insist that you let Jo and I clean up this time. Ash, come on and help." Ellen says pleasantly.

"Nah it's fine I actually enjoy cleaning." Lilly says.

"Oh come on, how are you single?" Ash says throwing his hands up in air in exasperation.

"Cause I send everyone around me into ugly, nasty fits of rage. I'd be lucky if they didn't bash my brains in the first hour." Lilly says absently gathering plates and placing them on the cart. She grabs the last of the apple pie and drops it in front of Dean, leaving before the noise in the room makes her growing migraine worse.

"She what?" Ash asks in confusion as he looks at her friends.

"Uhhh…" Mae looks around, completely lost as to what to do, feeling concerned for her friend.

Bobby sighs and looks down at his watch. "Why don't you all ask Mae to show you the game room. She's got a beautiful pool table."

"Jeeze, are you loaded or what?" Jo asks, earning her a clap to the back of her head.

"Um… Well my family was..." Mae answers uncomfortable.

"Hey Mae, would you mind showing us your game room? Bobby here makes it sound so appealing. Dean, Sam, why don't you try your luck with Ash and Jo, they're not that bad of a team." Ellen says, giving Bobby a suspicious look.

"Sure, It's right over here." Mae says, leading the way to a room down the hall. She smiled as she threw open the game room doors. "Here we are. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

"You have a pinball machine too!" Ash exclaims as he makes his way over. "I'm one hell of a pinball wizard." He says patting the machine.

"Yeah, that was my dad's." Mae smiles.

Dean and Sam enter the room and smile at the decorations. This room was less traditional. The tree was brightly lit with multi-colored lights, winking in different sizes from the depths of the branches. The ornaments were colorful and playful, a mixture of homemade and store bought. The room was outlined in more garland with twinkling colored lights and paper snowflakes hung in cascades from the ceiling. This tree had brightly wrapped gifts under it.

Dean found himself wanting to run over and check the boxes to see if any had his name on them. _Wow, weird. Is this normal? Is this what normal feels like?_

* * *

AN: Sorry to interrupt again, but if you enjoyed the chapter, have any ideas for us, want to critic us to help us get better, please leave a review. We're working to get the chapters polished as fast as we can, but when creativity strikes we can't help but answer the call to write. We are much further along with our story at this point, the raw unpolished first draft if you will. All reviews welcome, feed the writers :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Readers! Just a quick note to let you know Twisted and I are going to be putting out three chapters a week for a bit, hopefully on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Just so you guys know :) We've been really focused on getting our chapters cleaned up so we can get them out, unfortunately our friend that helps us with a lot of our editing has been ill, so we would like to apologize in advance, there will probably be a lot more grammar issues than we've had previously. Also, Triggers ahead, coping with cutting. We hope you're enjoying the story, we really appreciate all of you that have followed us so far

* * *

.33.

Lilly takes off her bandages yet again as she starts cleaning the dirty dishes; refraining from listening to her music or humming, fearing that either one would make her migraine worse.

When she finishes them she spends several moments pacing before she begins deep cleaning the kitchen hoping the familiar task will somehow soothe her thoughts, hoping no one will risk coming in. When the kitchen is restored to its original glory however, the migraine presses on her further making the edge of her vision blurry. Whipping out her phone she texts Mae a quick note.

 **Went out, too many new people. Need to clear my head. Be back before Christmas.**

She scoops up her keys and quietly makes her exit rubbing at her temples.

She grabs her leather duster from the hook, and pulls on her boots before she slips out the back door, and treads to their shed, unlocking the door. She walks in to tear the tarp off of her pride and joy. The red and black paint glistening in all it's glory as she pulls it from the garage, not comfortable with borrowing the car, as she straddles it. Not bothering with the helmet she revs the engine tearing down the path with skilled precision, the cold harsh air whipping at her bare skin painfully, as it helping to clear her head and distract her from the impending migraine.

She drives well above the speed limit, not completely uncommon by any means and halts the bike in front of their shop. She stays on her bike as she pulls out a cigarette as she waits there.

"Well this is fucking awful." She exhales between her chattering teeth, unaware of two sets of eyes watching her from across the street.

"So bad decisions huh?" Ellen asks giving the freezing girl a once over, as she pins her co-conspirator with a glare.

"Yep." Bobby agrees gruffly annoyed with the girl who was currently shaking in the cold, sucking on a cigarette. Cause the gidjit needed more problems. _Balls_.

"So what is exactly going on Singer, try to make it short. She's going to develop hypothermia sooner than later, girls only wearing a damn duster and it's about to really storm." Ellen shakes her head, keeping her eyes on the girl.

He let's out a deep sigh, fingers gripping his steering wheel tight as he thinks of where to begin. "Well, she's been doing this on and off for about two months now. Every damn wednesday at nine like clockwork. Her uncle is doing something but we have no idea what, but he's a damned idiot, luckily. 'Parently just wants money."

"Wait, so she's acting weird and it started after a long lost relative showed up? Why haven't you just talked to the guy?" Ellen asks, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Not like I haven't tried. Tracking the damn shit is harder than you'd expect." Bobby says letting out a frustrated sigh. "You know, I really appreciate using your car, but I stand by you should have stayed at the house."

Ellen rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, these girls're obviously important to you and those damn Winchester's, besides it's christmas eve. You could use the company."

"Yeah, it's the confrontation that's about to happen that I'm worried about. We're going to have to keep it short. Maybe you should stay in the car." Bobby wipes his hand across his face and sighs.

"Uh huh. So there's more to this than just her... _aggressive_ attitude?" Ellen prompts as she mindlessly taps her thigh, eyes shifting back to the girl currently pulling on her hair, rather roughly, obviously irritated with something.

Bobby groans and looks in Lilly's direction. Well, there are worse people that could find out, and a few more heads would be better than three. "Look, I've known Mae all her life, and Lilly since she was bout nine. Something's always been off with her. With of em mind you, not just one. Sure Lilly's is a lot more in your face, but both of em' have something off bout em. Lilly's like a damned trouble magnet though. I suggest never being alone with her without Mae. Drives people just bout insane with rage. Still not sure what type of curse it is, but pretty sure it's a curse. Nothing else makes sense, but getting any type of information from her, it's like pulling damn teeth. As far as I know she doesn't remember anything before her time in Sioux Falls."

"Huh." She looks deep in thought for a moment, "You sure they ain't one of the things we hunt. I'm assuming you did all the tests here."

Bobby shakes his head. "At least nothing I've encountered before, and she ain't exactly evil. Never met ah thing just let people beat em'. When she was a teenager she used to fight back, but she stopped doin' that several years ago. Sent a kid ta the hospital, and it scared her."

"Little miss baker sent someone to the hospital?" Ellen lets out a low whistle, "I guess it's true what they say about the short girls. So, what, Mae makes people not want to kill her?"

Bobby nods. "S'far as I've seen it."

"Huh. So what she and Mae both have a curse on them or something? What's the working theory here."

"Or something, Hell if I know." Bobby says with a shrug. "Best theory the boy's and I've been able to scrounge up. Neither are evil, neither respond to any of the tests, and as far as I remember it's always been like that. I mean when they are together their pretty normal… well as normal as two girls can be anyways, so we figure whatever is wrong with em' it's negating the other's problem."

"You say that like boys are any easier to raise." Ellen accuses, her eyes narrowing.

"Cuz Jo is a paragon of listening to her elders." He retorts.

"True, but those boys. I still think raising girls is the easier job." She says with a small smile.

"Well, I wouldn't know anyways, I don't have children. Just a bunch of misfit adults. Can we either get back on topic or decide to go get her?" Bobby says, shifting uncomfortably in the seat.

"Ok, fine then. You said she doesn't remember anything before Sioux Falls, I'm assuming here too, that they aren't blood sisters, do you know anything about where she was before she moved here?"

"No, not by blood. But they're just as reliant on each other as Dean and Sam are, sometimes even more irritating bout it. I've known Mae since she was born. As for where Lilly was before, well lots of places and because of her peculiar way of getting her ass kicked every where she's ever been, people never want to talk about it. S'far as I know she just got tossed round alot, but recently, thanks to her idiot uncle, I was able to dig up that her parent's died in a ritual over in Egypt." Bobby says with an exasperated sigh.

"Weird to think a curse from Egypt could get all the way out here. I guess it really is a small world." Ellen turns back, concentrating on the young girl still shivering in the snow.

Bobby nods his head grimly, letting out a curse when he notices the shade of blue Lilly was starting to be tinged in. "Best go get her. Idiot will probably stand out there all night. I don't know whether to be grateful or not for her uncle being a damned idiot." He grumbles opening the door and stepping out.

"If he's controlling her somehow, you should probably be happy about it. Standing around for a few hours every Wednesday night is really nothing compared to what he could have her doing." Ellen observes, climbing out of the car to follow Bobby.

Bobby snorts his agreement shutting the door behind him as he begins his trek across the street, worried, speeding up once he gets close enough to see the blood dripping from her nose.

"Lilly, what the hell are you doing out here ya gidjit?" Bobby demands, alerting the girl to his presence.

Lilly looks up from her phone wide eyed, as she drops her cigarette, putting it out with the tip of her shoe. "Um,- uh, smoke break? What are you two doing?" She says her words choppy from the chattering of her teeth. Her exposed skin covered in goosebumps and tinged slightly blue, especially her lips.

"Well, smoke breaks over. Time to get you warmed up before you freeze." Ellen chides.

"Oh-I'm fine where I am thanks. Just needed a break. Be back soon. Thanks." Lilly assures him, her face nearly purple between the blush and cold as she waves her hand dismissively. Noticing for the first time the smears of blood on her bandages. Her face pinches in pain as her migraine seems to amp up the pain, making her vision blurry as she tries to reassure both the older hunters.

"Right, how about this then, get your ass in Ellen's car, you Gidjit." Bobby demands grabbing the girl by her elbow shocked at her ice cold skin. "Now."

Lilly looks to her phone one last time, feeling the need to stay where she was and adamantly shakes her head. "I'm fine, just, I have to be here. It'll be fine, I'll follow you back soon. Just yeah." Lilly says digging her heels into the snow partially wanting to leave and be back to the warmth but a larger part of her wanting to stay, needing to stay. The shards from her migraine seem to dig in deeper the further she's pulled from her shop. Unable to bite back a groan of pain.

"Lilly? Gidjit? Lilly? You okay?" Bobby asking her frantically.

"Sugar? Here Lilly hun, stay with us." Ellen urges smoothly petting the girl's hair gently, dusting the snow out of the girl's.

Are the last things Lilly hears and feels as she bites out another reassuring lie from behind her chattering teeth. Her vision fades as she falls against someone.

Ellen catches the girl as she tips forward. "I see why you enjoy her inability to lie." She chuckles brushing the girl's hair out of her face. "Back to their house then?"

"Yeah. Sooner the better." Bobby says with a sigh picking up the girl like a sack and gesturing for Ellen to open the her car door, depositing her into the back seat. Shutting the door he walks away and breathes out deeply, mentally preparing himself for that car ride home. Sighing as he looks over at the girls motorcycle, cursing her for taking it over their car. "Help me get the damn thing in their shop." Bobby grumbles as he grabs Lilly's keys from the bike, unlocking the shop's door disarming the security system. Ellen and him silently maneuvering the bike into the shop. Leaving it in out of the way near the side windows, before they head back out. Securing the small shop behind them.

"This is going to be fun to explain to the guys." Ellen smiles humorlessly as she pats Bobby's back. "Ash alone is going to be a pain in the ass. Then add them brothers."

"Don't remind me." Bobby replies shaking his head and opening the door to the car, anxious about the car ride back as Ellen slides behind the wheel. "Just try to pull over if the need to beat her gets to strong." He warns the woman gruffly.

.34.

"Four out of five?" Dean asks frustrated that Jo and Ash had somehow managed to out maneuver him and Sam so easily.

Sam holds out his hands smiling to his brother "I think I know when to accept defeat."

Jo and Ash high five. "Told ya we'd win. How about you and Lil, Mae? Think you'll give us some good competition?" Ash says looking towards the quiet girl at the bar with a competitive wink.

"Yeah, where is she anyway? Too good to hang with some hunters? Afraid we'd smoke her?" Jo challenges teasingly as she walks over to her glass and taking another sip from the hard cider.

Mae has no choice, afraid to let her humor at the younger girls small jealousy show. _I'm not sure if she's jealous because of Dean or Ash or maybe both, but this is too adorable. Lilly doesn't even realize either of them like her, let alone how to act on it. Knowing Lilly she probably thinks their mocking her or something..._ "Oh I think you'd beat us, and Lilly's upstairs. She doesn't really like socializing. Feel like getting her Dean?" Mae says flinching as Jo's jealousy spikes. _Ah definately Dean then. Go figure._

"I'll go get her!" Ash volunteers even as he heads out of the room.

"I'm not sure that's a good- Was that the door?" Mae begins to caution Ash when what sounds like the front door, if the bells jingling were any indication, was opened, causing all five occupants to look at each other oddly, before they ventured out of the room.

"Mae!" They hear Bobby call out, causing Mae to jump into high gear, familiar with that specific tone, as she races to the foyer.

"Bobby? When did you guys- What happened?" Mae squeaks making her way over to her friends, her words instantly changing when she notices a passed out Lilly in Bobby's arms.

Bobby quietly explains what had happened gruffly while placing her on a nearby couch causing Mae to shoot concerned looks at her friend. "Of course she'd say she's fine before… hibernating." Mae says with an eyeroll even as she moves to check Lilly's temperature, with the back of her hand, flinching at the iciness of her skin. _What the hell!_ Mae thinks feeling torn between throttling her sister and hugging her.

"Uh, what the hell?" Dean questions as he enters the room. Lilly's blue tinged lips, and shivering, making him halt in his tracks. He grabs the closest throw blanket and tosses it over her. _How did I miss this merry little adventure. Damn it Lilly, we really need to figure out what the hell is going on with you._

"Never a dull moment huh?" Jo huffs from the wall rolling her eyes at the girl's prone form. "Bad decisions?" She asks.

Mae's back straightens stiffly, though she couldn't hear the words in her mumble she could _feel_ how the girl was feeling. _Oh, this is weird. I don't think we've ever dealt with someone being jealous of you before Lilly._

"Is she okay?" Sam asks concerned from next to Mae, looking at the traces of dried blood under her nose.

"What happened?" Ash asks finally strolling into the room at a leisurely pace.

"Uh, Lilly's hibernating." Mae says standing up straight arms crossed over her chest, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of new found emotions.

"Hibernating?" Jo asks with a raised brow.

"Like a bear?" Ash asks for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah." Mae says nodding her head. "Maybe we should take this conversation to a different room? Or get Lilly to her bead."

"Sounds like a plan." Ellen says, gesturing everyone out of the room.

"Hey Sam, can you carry her upstairs for me?" Mae says with a small smile, her eyes quickly moving towards Jo, letting out a relieved breath when the girl says nothing, and seems pleased with her asking that brother. "You know where it is." She adds to stop Ash from from asking to do it.

"Yeah, sure thing." Sam says a little hesitantly, his head tilted slightly to the side. _I kind of don't think that's a good idea._ He thinks his eyes quickly glancing over his brother.

"Nah, I'll take her." Dean intervenes, stepping up next to the couch effectively blocking Sam from picking her up. "You go play host Mae. I can handle putting her down on her bed." Without waiting for an answer he bends down to scoop her up in his arms. With a quick smile he heads to the stairs.

Jo rolls her eyes and scoffs leaving the room, causing Ellen to follow her daughter with an annoyed look, flipping off Bobby who had just quietly whispered "yeah girls are a blast." even as she says out loud "S'cuse me I have to go have a word with my daughter about manners."

Mae looks around the room lost, happily stepping in for the hug that Sam offers her.

"I'mma go boil some water, and get sumthin' to drink. Ash come on." Bobby says, uncomfortable at the two hugging as he grabs the genius and all but drags him from the room to go find liquor.

Once everyone exits the room Sam hugs Mae tighter. "You okay?" He asks into her hair, feeling worried for her.

Mae just shakes her head and squeezes Sam tighter, unsure whether she should have let Dean bring Lilly to her room, especially after feeling like Jo's envy had just backhanded her.

.35.

Dean shakes his head as he takes a look at Lilly's spotless room, still unnerved by how perfect it was. Sighing he thinks of the best course of action, not looking forward to the shrill berating he was sure they'd all be forced to hear, if she woke up in the bed in dirty wet clothes. He frowns as he places her gently at the foot of the bed. He sighs as he begins pacing, deep in thought. _Great just great. Do I let the girl, who was dumb enough to stand out in a would be blizzard for x amount of time sleep in her wet damp ass clothes, or do I just take it off. Damn it. It's not like it will be sexual or anything, I'm just taking off her wet clothes. It'll be like a bathing suit. Yeah I can deal with a bathing suit._ Dean thinks to himself as he pauses in front of her, watching her still shivering body. He lets out a determined breath.

 _Its. Fine. This isn't weird. Just one friend helping another. I'll just take off her shoes, skirt and shirt. Nothing weird or creepy bout that… Right? Bathing suit. Right so then._ Dean thinks as he starts unlacing her boots and pulling them off, along with her socks. _There one part done. See, like taking care of Sammy, no big._

 _Skirt. Wet cold skirt. Right, off it comes. Natural, not sexual cool, cool. Oh god no, not a bathing suit. Not a bathing suit._ Dean thinks to himself frantically after pulling down her skirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace boyshorts and some bandages on both thighs. Dean drops the skirt and turns around taking deep breaths. "Nope, definitely not taking care of Sammy" He breathes out, as he looks down cursing at the obvious tent he was pitching.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He thinks to himself breathing hitched as he rubs his temple, not feeling at all comfortable with undressing an unconscious girl with a boner. _Why the hell is she wearing lacey fucking lingerie? Does she always… Oh god no, down boy. She's freezing and wet and T-shirt and covers and damn it._ Dean thinks to himself turning around and quickly and as gently as he possibly can takes off her shirt. Face palming and all but having a stroke when his eyes roam over the matching lace bra hugging her breasts tightly, and obviously cold. "Why! What the-" Dean grumbles in frustration whipping back the comforter and all but tossing her under them before stalking out of the room, and pacing for several moments. He takes several large breaths as he tries to reign in both his anger and lust.

 _Lace underwear really? Who the hell is she wearing lace underwear for? Who the hell wears lace underwear in the middle of winter, with just a skirt, band tee and jacket. Wait why the hell is she wearing that, under that? Why the- Shit those bandages, why the hell was she wearing bandages? Damn it. All the stupid bandages are probably wet too. Is it an OCD thing? Like symmetry or something, cause mmm gotta love that girl's symmetry. No bad thoughts bad thoughts. Shit, I better go take those off too, or she'll have a fit over that too. Stupid hufflepuff, with her stupid distracting black lace clad- No. Dean. Okay I got this._ Dean argues with himself before controlling his baser urges and quietly slips back into the room and walks back over to the shivering girl. Sighing he walks over and reaches under the blanket and starts untying the bandages on her wrist determined to not lift the comforter til absolutely necessary. After several minutes getting both of her arms free of the surprisingly heavy-when wet bandages.

Fortifying himself he lifts the blanket, rolling his eyes at himself as he starts unraveling the one on her thigh, trying not to touch her for longer than is necessary. However more than once his fingers caressed her too soft skin. He curses himself and shakes his head everytime he caught himself. He finishes unwrapping her first thigh, pulling the bandages gently as they stuck to her skin. The sight beneath them catches him completely off guard. _What the fuck?_ He thinks to himself his thumb caressing the perfectly intercepted lines, some of them newer some of them older. Several still healing. Large gashes. Small ones. Each seemingly cut purposefully. Sucking in his breath he throws the blanket back over her thigh, mind completely blank as he walks over to the other side cutting through this sides bandages and notices the same lines, with old and new scars, with a splattering of fresh ones. Inhaling deeply, mind still blissfully blank, he tucks her into the bed, bandages still clenched in his hands and exits the room, snapping the door shut behind him.

Once in the hallway he walks down the hall drops the bandages on his desk and tosses himself in his bed running his hands through his hair even as he tugs at it roughly. Trying to process, all of it. _Her uncle? Doesn't quite make sense… some of them had to be years old. Over and over maybe hundreds of them. Some small some big, all of them sliced in OCD perfection._ Dean thinks to himself trying to figure out pieces to the puzzle. He snarls as the pieces click together.

"I need a drink." He suddenly says to himself pushing himself up and making his way out his bedroom and heads back down stairs without so much as a glance at Lilly's door.

When he enters the kitchen his eyes land on Mae and Sam sitting at the table next to each other talking softly.

"Where are the rest of them?" Dean asks making his way over to the freezer and pulling out the first bottle twisting off the cap, as he leans against the counter and starts drinking.

Mae and Sam watch him carefully before Mae answers "They went back to Singer Salvage, some issues arose, and they may or maynot be back tomorrow for dinner. Depends on if Lilly's up for cooking dinner."

Dean nods his head. "Gotcha."

"Are you okay?" Sam asks looking over his brother feeling very concerned.

"Awesome. Couldn't be more awesome." Dean says pulling another large gulp from the bottle.

Mae tilts her head unsure what to make of his emotions that were literally all over the place. "How's Lilly?" She asks carefully.

He takes another large gulp at the question, taking a bit too long to answer; his emotions more turbulent, before answering with a simple. "Still passed the fuck out."

Sam blinks at his brother "Anything happen?"

"Nope." Dean says popping his 'p' in a Lilly-esqe fashion before simply pushing off the counter and heads back upstairs with the bottle, leaving the two at the table in silence.

After they hear him make his way up the stairs Mae looks to Sam. "You have any idea what that was about?"

"Not a damned clue." Sam responds pulling Mae closer, resting his chin gently on her head.

.36.

She knows better, she really does, but Mae can't help but jumping on to the bed the next morning all but vibrating with her excitement for the day. "Lilly! Lilly! It's christmas! Wake up! Come on get up! I laid out the stockings without you sorry! Promise I didn't peek in mine!" Mae chirps in the same breath, as her friend is roused from her hibernation.

Mae pauses leaning over her friend smiling as a golden eye opens and stares at her groggily. "Hmmph." Lilly grumbles nestling further under her blankets, as her brain starts to add things together. For instance, Mae's words and the sparkling excitement in her eyes, then the fact that she felt oddly naked in her warm as fuck bed. Shifting to get more comfortable she tries to piece things together freezing when she feels her pajamas sticking to her thighs. Blinking blearily she reaches down to pull the material off her healing cuts when she freezes, eyes widening as she only feels her sheets, and no soft cotton. She sits up blanket pooling around her as she looks around and tries harder to remember anything from last night.

Mae meeps and checks out her friend in her nearly see through lace bra and blushes a bright red when two and two finally add up in her mind. Bursting out into giggles.

Lilly looks down to see what her friend is laughing at and shakes her head reaching behind her and hitting her friend with one of her throw pillows. "Real mature Mae, not like you've never seen them."

Mae smiles at her friend's words easily dodging the swat. "It's not that."

"Well what is it?" Lilly responds gruffly annoyed with her friends childishness.

"I didn't undress you last night, after your most recent… Hibernation." Mae says face lighting up like a cat who'd just gotten the fattest canary. Her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Lilly pauses at her words lowering the pillow as she asses the situation, going sheet white. "What?"

"Dean was super-Hey where are you going?" Mae starts only to be interrupted by Lilly all but flies out of bed and races to the bathroom. Her door slamming behind her, as the sound of the showers spray fills the room, followed by a long painful groan echoing through the room.

Mae rolls her eyes and follows her friend into the bathroom opening and closing the door behind her. "You okay?" She asks as she leans against the bathroom counter.

"He say anything last night?" Lilly asks ignoring the question.

"Uh, no. Why?" Mae asks crossing her arms over her chest eyeing the shower with a raised brow. "You embarrassed?"

The sound of the shower her only answer.

"Lilly? Come on since when are you embarrassed about underwear?" Mae says after a moment.

"Can you just go grab me a towel please, oh and some clothes?" Lilly asks voice sharper than usual.

Mae eyes the shower concerned. "Sure. Be back soon."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Lilly thinks to herself forehead pressed against the ceramic tile lining her shower, feeling particularly fucked, at the moment, before returning to her morning ritual. After adequate scrubbing she curses herself before shutting off the faucet. She shakes her head of the thoughts. _Well can't do anything bout it now I s'pose. Gods damn it._

Holding out her hand she grasps the towel held out for her. "You okay?" Mae asks holding her friend's clothes close to her.

"Yep, just wonderful. Why don't you go get the guys up? Imma get dressed and start on breakfast." Lilly says as she wraps the towel around herself holding onto it as she accepts her clothes from Mae.

"Oooh you think it will be okay? I really want to go wake up Sam! I'm excited to go see his face." Mae says spinning around in an excited circle, jumping up and down.

"Of course, now let me finish getting ready." Lilly says shooing Mae out of the room, and begins mentally preparing herself for what she is sure to be a long day.

Mae stares at the door, feeling unsure of her friends behavior. With an unsure shrug she runs down the hall to knock on her other roommates door; this time waiting for an answer.

After a moment a disgruntled shirtless Sam opens the door, rubbing his eyes as he stares down at the person banging on his door at eight a.m. "Mae? What's up, something wrong?"

"Good morning Sam. Merry Christmas!" Mae beams up at him, trying not to blush at his bare chest at perfect ogling level. Noting the pentacle tattoo with interest.

Hands over his eyes Sam tries his best to hide his irritation, but can't help the smile that spreads across his face, feeling bittersweet memories of Jess being just as happy Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas." He manages.

"So, ready to start today?" Mae asks all but vibrating with excitement for the day, their first Christmas as a real family. It had been years since it had been more than just her and Lilly. _But something seems wrong..._ But Ooooo shirtless Sam is Hot!

"Heh, yeah I guess." _At least someone gets to be happy, maybe Dean's right and we shouldn't tell them. Damn it. Today is going to suck, just best to grin and bare it I guess._

"Hey. You ok?" Mae asks, her smile fading.

"Yeah, just uh, heh didn't sleep well last night I guess." Sam says scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. "Let me go find a shirt."

She crosses her arms in front of her, her eyes scrutinizing him.

Sam turns around and heads back into his room, pointedly ignoring the look and digs through his bag pulling out several shirts and starts dressing.

"Sam, seriously, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you." Mae sooths, trying a different approach.

"Just, uh Christmas isn't my favorite holiday by any means… Not that I'm fond of any of them in general." Sam responds pulling on a simple white crew neck.

Mae frowns, but accepts his comment at face value. After al,l from what she's gathered, neither of the Winchester's had really had great holidays. "Well, time to start new traditions." She finally says with a smile, uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah," Sam smiles sadly, "I guess it is."

"Do you think it would be okay for me to wake up Dean, while you finish dressing?" Mae asks feeling like she had just been smacked by grief, but afraid to push Sam into talking about whatever was wrong, this early in the day.

"Yeah. I think he's looking forward to a normal christmas." Sam does his best to perk up.

"Um, kay." Mae says turning around feeling slightly disappointed in Sam's lack of enthusiasm. So with the older Winchester in her sights, she bounds across the hall and knocks on his door, hoping for a better reception.

She alerts to Lilly's closing door and waves down the hall with a smile. Lilly waves at her dismissively covering a yawn as she quickly makes her way down to the kitchen to begin breakfast, moving a lot more swiftly, when she notices which door Mae's standing in front of.

She tilts her head in confusion, brushing it off as Dean seeing Lilly in her lacey glory. Mae chuckles and knocks a bit louder. "Hey Dean! Dean! Wake up it's Christmas! Come on!" Mae chirps insistently almost like a small child, bouncing in her enthusiasm.

Inside she can just make out the sound of groaning.

"I can hear you! I know you're up!" Mae sing-songs into the door, giddy with the childishness she's feeling.

"Mae? What the, it's like eight in the morning." _Oh, my head. I feel like I just went twelve rounds with a prize fighter and then drank a pitcher of cotton._ Dean groans as he rubs his temples.

Mae rolls her eyes at his response. "Yeah, but it's Christmas! You have to get up early it's like an unwritten law! Come on! Get up get up get up- Or I'll start caroling…" She sing-songs happily.

"Uh, sure. Fine. This is me getting up."

 _What is with these Winchesters today? They're worse than Lilly. Bah-humbuggers. I'm surrounder by three different Grinches I swear._ Mae thinks to herself hands on her hips and pout on her lips. "Dean, why so Uncle Scrooge? And why do you sound sick?"

Dean just groans, rolling over and walking to his door yanking it open, and all but hanging on to it for support. Eyes bloodshot, and smelling strongly of Lilly's preferred Vodka, and also shirtless.

 _Hungover and half naked… Winchesters. I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack, no wonder Lilly is often struck dumb by them. Why is he hungover?_ Mae's eyes widen at the sight of him, her hand coming up defensively as if to protect her heart. "Really Dean? It was just Lilly in her underwear. Did you have to drink yourself nearly to death? Get over it, it's Christmas!" Mae jokes with him, averting her eyes even as she shakes her head at him.

Hanging his head back Dean lets out a breath and straightens up and rolls his bloodshot eyes and reaches out tussling Mae's hair. "I'm up, let me just take a quick shower. You're too loud in the morning, no wonder why she calls you Harpy." _It's too early for this shit. But she looks so damned happy. Eh. Last Christmas, might as well enjoy it while I can… as for Lilly and her problems I'll just talk to her tomorrow._

She glares at him. "Ha ha, funny. And I was just about to offer you a hangover remedy." She crosses her arms in front of her.

Dean sticks out his lower lip, going full pout mode. "Come on it's Christmas, throw a guy a bone, man."

She stands there a moment, making a show of considering what he said while sizing him up. At last she uncrosses her arms and smiles, "Fine. You win."

"Knew you were my favorite for a reason." Dean smiles somehow still managing to come off as charming even in his hungover state, and ruffles her hair again before making his way over to his bathroom.

With a sigh, Mae heads down to the kitchen. She walks in on Lilly humming to herself as she preps french toast and scrambled eggs. The smell of bacon and breakfast sausage already permeating the air, mixing well with the strong smell of coffee.

"Hey Lilly I know you're busy, but can you remember my dad's hangover recipe?" Mae asks as she leans over the counter.

Lilly freezes in her actions, even going as far as shuddering at the thought. "Uh unfortunately. Why? I try to block it from my memory."

Mae ignores the shudder, remembering the time Lilly got into her parents liquor cabinet as a teenager. Dad had to give her the "cure", but just watching him make it had caused Lilly to vomit. "Dean has himself a nasty hangover."

Lilly blows her bangs out of her face and hangs her head. "Well if that's the case… I suggest my hangover remedy. Works like a charm, every time and isn't vomit-inducing."

"I'm not giving him more to drink Lilly…" Mae glowers. "It's freaking Christmas."

Lilly pouts at her friend and shakes her head mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'spoilsport' before huffing and saying "Fine, how about a brew to reduce his tiny little brain from swelling. With a note that say's 'don't drink more than you can handle'." Lilly adds childishly even as she walks over to their herb cabinet and pulls down several containers and starts measuring them out. "I agree it's 'freaking Christmas' let's just let him drink."

"Perfect. I think you may have been more than he could handle. As in too hot." Mae says with grin.

Lilly blushes as she throws the herbs into one of the many infusers and pours some already hot water into the glass, pointedly ignoring her friend. "Needs to steep for five minutes." She instructs as she pushes the mug over to Mae and returns to her prep.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Mae says, taking the mug.

"I do suggest just letting the man drink." Lilly adds from the stove. _Maybe it will kill off his remaining brain cells and we won't have to talk._

"Yeah, because we always tell Bobby to just keep drinking." Mae rolls her eyes.

"Sometimes." Lilly says with a shrug. "Man deals with a lot of shit Mae, I don't always stop him, just you know, after a week or so long bender. I think Hunters are all just alcoholics, far be it for me to judge."

"Well, not today. And I'm not judging, I'm trying to help. He even asked for it." She turns and leaves.

Lilly pours the eggs into the pan and starts moving them around petulantly. "Didn't say you were, just saying, I can't." She responds simply.

Mae runs into Sam as he makes it to the top of the stairs. "Hey Mae," He says with a smile. "Sorry about earlier, I guess I just wasn't awake yet."

"No problem Sam, I understand. I guess I'm the only one actually excited for today." Mae says with a small sad smile, feeling very put down at the moment.

He smiles, cupping her elbows to pull her in for a hug. "I'm excited to see today through your eyes." He admits, resting his chin on her head.

Mae wraps her free arm around him, gently rubbing his back. "I know something is weighing heavily on you, and that today hasn't been a happy day in the past. But it's ok to let us try and change that for both of you. Well, I guess not change, but break the cycle, maybe?" She rubs her head against his shoulder.

"I know, and I appreciate the support." His eyes tighten with the pain of unshed emotion, "More than you know." _Who's right in this? Bobby says they deserve to know, but Dean says knowing isn't going to be any favor to them. Is it selfish to just want to be normal with her? To look forward to being accepted in her eyes? Is it selfish to want to tell her?_

"I'm always here, if you want to talk. I promise." Mae responds carefully, unsure what to do with the sincerity and evident pain behind those words, hugging him tighter with her free hand. _Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong, but it's obvious you're not okay about something. I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me. I can't help from the dark._

He pulls back to look at her. They share an unsure glance, when he notices the steaming mug in her hand. "What's that?" He asks needing to change the subject, as he gestures to her hand holding the cup.

"Oh, it's for your brother. I think he drank more than just the bottle we saw him with last night." Mae says thoughtfully.

Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Ah, I remember. Weird he usually knows his limits. It's not hair of the dog or anything like that is it?" He asks mildly afraid to know the answer, as he scrutinizes the contents.

"No, though my father had an excellent remedy that worked every time. Lilly just refused to make it, and I never saw him make it myself, so I didn't dare try. It's just herbal tea." She explains with a smile.

Sam smirks thinking about why that would be a thing. "Yeah the stuff that tends to go into hangover remedies can get a bit disgusting. I just can't picture her mixing one without gagging." At the herbal tea part Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Course it is."

Mae smiles at Sam's response. "She's anti almost all modern medicines, except pain pills. She'd probably be against those too if I'd ever agreed to grow whatever the natural form of opium is. "

He shudders at the thought of Lilly with opiates.

"My thoughts exactly." Mae giggles.

* * *

Hello again ^_^

Don't forget to leave us a review, let us know what you think. We always look forward to your input and very much appreciate it.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hey Readers, second chapter out this week! Whoots!

* * *

.37.

Lilly rolls her eyes at Mae's exit, and continues humming softly to herself; if only to comfort her nerves. She pauses only to make herself a tea for the pounding in her temples; frowning at herself for the way this holiday had started and not wanting to further upset Mae. She pulls out the green and red christmas plates, smiling at her and her friends favorite colors as she sets up the table for breakfast, even going as far as pulling out the cheesy snowman and santa mugs that hadn't seen the light of day, since their childhood. _Ack. Today is going to be so fucking long. Shit._ Lilly sighs, her bangs swaying back in front of her eyes slowly. Before the timer rings and she rushes to the oven to pull out the muffins.

When she turns back around she nearly screeched at her three roommates who had somehow all entered the kitchen silently. "Sup! Morning! Merry Christmas! _Well_ , minus the christ part. This is more of a day of giving gifts and making friends and family happy! Yeah! So let's do that! I guess." Lilly chirps beginning cheerfully but losing the desire to do so about half way through as it gets more and more awkward. "I made muffins!" She adds shaking the tray in her hands.

Mae hides a giggle at her friend's awkward declarations as she takes a seat, followed by Sam who doesn't even bother to hide his amusement as he sits next to Mae.

Dean tenses as he tries to read Lilly, nodding. _That's what we're going with, I can totally go with normal. Awesome._ "What type?" Dean asks as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the table from Sam and Mae.

Lilly berates herself as she feels batches of blush coloring her face and neck. "Uh, gingerbread, cranberries, and apple cinnamon!" Lilly chirps happily as she grabs them by their tops and sorts them into three baskets. "I wasn't sure what you guys liked… Oh and I made an actual breakfast too, obviously…" Lilly says gesturing to the rest of the food on the table as she places the baskets on it. Leaving to retrieve the coffee carafe and placing that on the table before going back to lean against the counter.

"Obviously." Sam mimics with a smile, "Thanks Lilly. It all smells great."

"Not a problem. Just hope ya'll enjoy it." Lilly responds before taking a sip from her mug.

"Oh, uh. Thanks for the tea Lilly. Feeling better already." Dean says with a half smile as he swipes a gingerbread muffin. He breaks it in half and inhales wistfully.

"Glad to hear it." Lilly responds as she struggles and eventually pulls herself up to sit on the counter, shaking her head at Dean's antics.

Everyone begins passing serving dishes around the table, making a plate for themselves. Lilly is quick to rush around filling glasses and mugs, before she is forced to join them at the table, pile of food already on a plate in front of her.

"So, breakfast and then tree time?" Mae asks, excited all over again. _Oh, I've missed my family traditions!_

"Sounds fine with me." Lilly says leaning back against her chair, sipping on her own headache tea.

"Tree time?" Dean and Sam say in unison.

"Yeah, it's what Mae's family did. You go and admire the tree and look for a special ornament. You know, 'normal' family traditions." Lilly says, teasing Mae while explaining.

"Special ornament?" Both brothers ask in unison again.

The girls both erupt in laughter. "Must be very strange if it's got you both talking in unison like that." Mae chuckles.

"No we're not." The brothers say again, before glaring at one another.

"So what is it?" Dean asks glaring Sam into silence.

"My mom loved teaching me about customs from all around the world. Tree time is based on a German custom of finding the pickle." Mae begins to explain, excited.

Lilly holds up her hand to silence the brother's. "Yes, a pickle. It's fun and competitive, River loved both those things."

"My mom was awesome." Mae agrees.

Lilly smiles at Mae even as she teases "Well duh. Don't know what happened to you, but yeah."

"I've never seen that on any Christmas specials." Dean chuckles shaking his head.

"What happens when you find the pickle?" Sam asks eyebrows knit together, doing his best to take this tradition seriously, as odd as it was.

"In our house, the person that finds it gets the tree's gift, and then we get to open presents." Mae explains enthusiastically.

"Right. Okay, that makes sense I guess…" Dean says slowly nodding his head.

Lilly Dean's faux understanding. "No, it really doesn't. That's okay, still fun though. I guess with the two of you wanna-be FBI agents, Mae and I are pretty fucked this year. Sorry Mae."

"Yeah, that's why I'm the one who hid it this year. Good luck!" Mae says with a grin.

Lilly rolls her eyes as both brother's bolt from the table after calling out they'll be the first to find it.

"Maybe you should have explained it after they finished breakfast. Them boys are ultra-competitive." She chuckles, standing from the table. "Think they'll figure out which tree it's in? You didn't even mention the room?" Lilly asks with a smirk as she finishes off her tea, placing the empty mug on the counter.

"That's part of the fun!" Mae says, grabbing Lilly's hand and pulls her along to follow the guys. "We'll have to remind them to finish eating after they find it."

Lilly giggles as she is 'dragged' out of the room. "Nah, let em' be normal-esque. I'll make a hearty dinner. No worries."

Mae is contemplative for a short moment then suddenly bursts out laughing.

"What?" Lilly asks looking at Mae head tilted.

"Does that make us the parents?" Mae asks with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Only if we're Targaryens. Or Lannisters, if you prefer..." Lilly smirks waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wha-" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Incestuous." Lilly deadpans, smirking at her friend. "George R.R. Martin?"

"Oh… Ew… That's gross. And not what I meant." Mae chuckles , rolling her eyes.

"Nope, but that's what you said." Lilly laughs giddily at her friend's disgust.

"I found it!" Sam exclaims from the game room.

"Damn it, I was so close!" Dean pouts.

Lilly fake pouts, before whispering "Your's found it. Congrats." She winks before yelling out "You weren't even lukewarm Dean! Way to make me feel secure about you masquerading as government officials." Lilly teases him.

"His was the green package, right?" Mae whispers back.

Lilly nods, "Yeah, baby's care kit was in red. Obvi. I'll have to sneak that into her later- did that just come out of my mouth?" She smiles.

"Yep." Mae says simply as she pulls the present from the closet.

Dean walks over to them wrapping his arms around both their shoulders, albeit a bit awkwardly from their height differences as he pouts. "Were you even looking Hufflepuff?" Dean asks looking put out, ignoring her obvious tension at being that close to him.

"Of course, you two just took off and had a head start. Not shocked though, I always assumed Sam was more observant." Lilly teases even as she ducks under Dean's arm and runs to the game room.

"Everything ok Dean?" Mae asks as he continues to hug her.

"Yeah, just. You know. Thanks for inviting us." Dean blurts out as he pulls back from the hug.

"Of course. You're two of our closest friends, family even. It's nice having more than just the two of us." Mae says patting Dean's shoulder. "This is the first christmas we've had off since we opened the shop."

Dean just smiles at her and pulls her into the game room, before cornering his brother. "Come on show me the pi- ornament!" Dean demands, quickly correcting himself before uttering out an awkward sentence.

"Yeah Sam, show Dean your pickle." Lilly giggles leaning against the wall, her eyes sparkling with mirth as Dean glares at her and Sam blushes. Holding up her hands as she catches her breath "Well at least show Mae, she has to size it up anyways."

Mae blushes and groans as she walks up to Sam. _Thanks Lilly..._

"Oh yeah Mae, groaning is certainly helping my point here." Lilly teases.

"Lilly! Christmas!" Mae whines, "Why do you have to be so dirty?"

"Back in the old days it was celebrated with orgies and human sacrifices, I feel like I'm just humoring it's roots." Lilly says matter-of-factly eyes shining with laughter at her friend's whine.

Dean blinks rapidly, his mouth opening and closing a few times in the process. Sam looks from Lilly in shock to Mae in embarrassment.

Mae turns bright red, but manages to maintain a smile. _It's funny because it's true, but again, timing. I just want to see them open gifts._

"Lilly!" Sam scolds.

Lilly rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she huffs out "Oh just give her your pickle already."

Dean chuckles from his corner as Sam blushes a bright red and hands Mae the ornament.

"Bow-chica-wow-wow." Lilly mumbled just loud enough for her two friends to hear as she makes her way to a chair and curls up. "Really Sam with your size I'd thought it'd be big-"

"Hufflepuff! Line!" Dean scolds as his brother and Mae turn several shades redder, though she can see the amusement shining in his green eyes.

"Are you upset you couldn't give Mae the pickle?" Lilly retorts.

"Hufflepuff, line, hardline. I don't want to hear about my brother's pickle, nor do I want my junk referred to as a pickle." Dean chides her shaking his head an odd mixture of amused and disgusted.

"But you just referred to Sam's di-" Lilly goes to defend herself only to be interrupted again.

"No,no,no,no,no" Dean says shaking his head vehemently

With a sigh, Mae gives Sam the green wrapped box. "You get to start the present unwrapping." She says with a small smile, blush still very much apparent.

Sam smiles sheepishly taking the gift and sitting down at Mae's urging. "You have to sit, it's weird to open gift's standing." Mae comments as she pulls a camera out of her pocket with a cheesey smile, as something hits her face. "What? Why?" Mae asks.

"Not this year." Lilly says with an indignant sniff. "Cause you look cuter in the hat. I'll take the pictures, from my seat, where I am super comfy. Plus I'm no longer the oldest." Lilly says slyly her eyes landing on Dean."

"Oh yeah! Why did you throw it at me then?" Mae tosses the hat at Dean.

"Too lazy to aim it at him?" Lilly shrugs.

"Why did you phrase that as a question?" Mae asks confused.

"Why do I do half the things I do?" Lilly argues back her eyes landing on a very confused Sam who was scratching at the tape. "You can open it you know…"

"Dean, you're playing tree helper." Mae winks at him before finding a good angle to take pictures of Sam.

"Tree God." Lilly corrects. "All hail Dean! The mighty Tree God, may his gifts be many, and the gratitude be not awkward! Tree God!"

"Really Lilly?" Dean narrows his eyes at her.

"Hast thou displeased the oh mighty tree god?" Lilly asks voice trembling with barely concealed laughter, as she tries to be serious, even going as far as bowing in her seat.

Mae covers her mouth even as her giggles escape her, remembering Lilly doing this every year she wasn't 'Santa's Helper'. Her family always humoured her, respecting Lilly wasn't one for traditions..

"Tree God!" Mae also exclaims joining with Lilly's chants between her fits of giggles.

"Tree God says open the damn box Sam." Dean hisses, eager to get on with this part.

Sam chuckles as he eagerly tears open the packaging and laughs at the computer cleaning kit. "Let me guess who picked out the gifts for the 'tree god'. Thanks guys."

"We knew it was going to be you, I said that." Lilly says with a roll of her eyes giggling at Dean's glare. _Oh gods, too funny._ She smiles as Mae snaps a picture.

"Go Tree God, find the next gift to bestow." Mae commands pointing to under the tree looking at Dean expectantly.

After a few gifts, Dean finally gets into his roll. He joins in the teasing and the fun with the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh gods, I think we made a monster." Lilly stage whispers to Mae and Sam, once the final gifts are passed out.

"Wow, you know, you guys really didn't have to do all this for us." Sam says from behind his pile of gifts. _Clothes, books, gadgets, a freaking sweet watch._

"We know, but we wanted to." Mae smiles. "Besides picking out gifts for just the two of us gets boring."

"I feel bad we didn't think to stop and get you girls anything." Dean adds, still fidgeting with his own small pile of clothes, grillware and tools.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We have plenty. We just wanted you two to have a couple of things to make this place feel more comfortable, plus we are totally not below bribing you two to stay around…" Lilly says still stroking the neck of her new guitar, strumming it gently.

"Actually, you know. There is something we could give them." Sam says, tapping his chest with a finger.

 _His heart?_ Mae tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. We could do that. So, ladies. How do you feel about tattoos?" Dean asks, wondering if they would be able to find a tattoo parlor around that could do it right.

"My body is my temple." Lilly responds almost absently as she fingers the frets getting a feel for her new baby, all but ignoring key points of the conversation.

"Yeah, that's kind of why you need to get this tattoo. It will protect you from demon possession. We have them. We want you to have them too." Sam adds.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Lilly responds with a shrug as she picks up her new prized possession and starts playing 'Jingle Bell Rock' "I already have two anyways. Good luck getting Mae under a needle though."

The brothers turn their gaze to Mae, who squeaks with the sudden attention. "I don't like needles. But I have always thought about getting one."

"Mae. This is serious. We let out a whole bunch of shit before we managed to get the gate shut. Demons can posses you easily." Dean pleads, "Believe me, no one wants to see that happen."

"Yeah, and they aren't gentle while inside you." Sam adds quietly, his eyes far away for the moment.

"Inside you?" Lilly repeats in question, her song morphing into 'Frosty the Snowman'.

Sam moves over to sit next to Mae, taking her hand in his own. "It's really not that bad. And you don't have to get it where we did, you could put it where ever you want."

She smiles at him, "What the hell, I've been wanting one anyway. Now I just don't have an excuse anymore. Won't Clay be surprised Lilly?" She asks, turning to look at her.

Lilly grumbles to herself placing the guitar back into it's case, fingers caressing it, when she notices writing on the face of it and screams excitedly.

Both the guys jump to their feet, Sam pulling Mae with him.

"Oh-my-fucking-gods-this-is-so-fucking-amazing-I-love-you-so-much-you're-the-bestest-bitch-a-bitch-can-ask-for-oh-my-gods-how-did-you-get-him-to-sign-it!" Lilly screams out too shrilly and quickly for anyone to catch as she gets up and tackles Mae hugging and kissing her. "Synyster Mother Fucking Gates!" She screams out completely in fangirl mode, smothering her friend in affection.

"Did you get any of that?" Dean asks Sam, gesturing with his hands to encompass everything that just happened.

"Uhhh… no… I'm just glad I let go in time." Sam replies, looking at the suddenly cuddly Lilly.

"Lilly, need-to-breathe." Mae gasps out in puffs as her friend squeezes her way too tightly, Lilly letting go instantaneously even though admiration and adoration are still making her golden eyes shine brightly with tears.

Mae sits up and pulls in a deep breath. "I take it you… hadn't noticed… the signature until now… I was afraid I... had confused your favorites." She gasps out, happy with Lilly's reaction.

Lilly can't resist the urge to jump on her again and hug her tightly. "I love you so fucking much right now. I, just, no words." She says kissing her friend on the lips.

Dean looks up making eye contact with Sam. He gives him two thumbs up and a hells yeah kind of nod. "Christmas and a show. No complaints here, and here I thought I didn't have anymore gifts."

Sam just shakes his head.

Lilly squeezes Mae one last time, before scurrying back to her guitar and hugs the case to her. "Bestest gift ever."

Mae laughs at her friend before she looks at Dean, shaking her head. "Don't get used to it, contrary to popular belief we are both very much straight, with very slight lesbian qualities. I only kiss her." She teases pointing to her friend who was nuzzling her guitar case.

Sam chuckles as he bends down to pull Mae off the ground

"Oh shit." Lilly says gently placing down the case. "I almost forgot. Dean uh, we couldn't wrap all your gifts. Sorry." She says as she gets up dusting the non-existent dirt off her knees as she tries to composure herself blushing at her latest display of affection.

Dean quirks his eyebrow. "No, I think I opened plenty."

"Well no worries these one's aren't wrapped." Lilly says as she shifts nervously, unsure whether he'd like them. "It's kind of the reason why we didn't offer to let you park Baby in the garage."

Dean just looks at her questioningly as she grabs him by the shirt. "Come on Sam, Mae, you're coming too."

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mae smiles as she pulls on Sam's hand encouraging him to follow with a coy look.

"Uh kay?" Dean say's allowing the petite girl to drag him through the kitchen to the garage followed closely by Mae whose digging a camera out of her pocket as she holds Sam's hand in the other.

"Kay. Ready?" Lilly asks as she flips on the light switch showing off the garages new addition, an entire work station for his car, along with tools to fix up the house.

Dean stares at it completely silent as he just walks around calmly looking to the girls and his brother every several moments fist to his mouth every time.

 _Oh no… I don't think he likes it, shit Gods damn it._ Lilly frets as she slinks back into the kitchen disappointed. She starts cleaning up the mess from breakfast. _Damn it, I really thought he'd like it. Fuck… Maybe he'll like the grill… Then again I thought he'd like the 'baby' changing station. Fuck. I really should've let Mae pick out his gifts. Damn it. Why do I even bother trying… Oh yeah, cause I need to bribe people to like me, cause I'm… Well I'm me._

Mae smiles as she watches Dean, his emotions washing over her as she grows giddy with him, so overwhelmed with the sensation that she completely misses Lilly's exit. Even Sam was swamping her with good feelings, both feeling incredibly overjoyed and welcomed in their house. Their combined feelings causing her to giggle uncontrollably high on the warmth of them. _Lilly's such a little thoughtful genius. I knew she'd do a great job picking out his gifts. I've never seen her act so nervously before. Who knew Sam would feel this overjoyed for his brother's gift's either. Guess it makes sense, Dean seemed more happy when Sam got gifts. That's so sweet. Wonder what he'll think when he see's the grill. This is what Christmas should be._ Mae giggles, high off the brother's emotions.

"Glad you like it Dean, Lilly spent a lot of time researching the tools and equipment. She even got you a beer cooler." Mae giggles hugging Sam, as she looks to his older brother.

"Words cannot even… This is amazing." Dean breathes out, unable to make eye contact, completely stunned by the generosity of the gift.

"She wanted to make sure you could work on your car, comfortably from home." Mae adds feeling elated as Sam hugs her, words escaping the younger brother as well.

 _Lilly did this? Really?_ Dean thinks to himself before shutting down that train of thought, still unsure what to think about her at the moment, and running his hands over the tools with a gentle caress.

"We hope we got the right stuff, I mean, Lilly's awesome at fixing junkers up so she did all the shopping for tools."

"Wait. Lilly? Miss don't get a speck of dirt on my floor Lilly fixes cars? Why?" Sam asks as he looks down at Mae more than mildly confused, as he tried to do that math.

"Bobby." Mae explains simply. "It's the thing they bonded over, when my mom used to drop us off… He was so terrified of her when we first met. She was a lot more vicious back then." Mae remembers with a smile.

Dean breathes deeply trying to contain his tears, not sure he had ever received anything so nice in his life, besides Baby. He distracts himself from the thought as he opens up different cabinets, noticing that the tools he had received were the only ones missing.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Mae smiles, finally able to contain the sheer happiness Dean was exuding. "Aren't you happy- wait where did Lilly go?" she asks, finally able to notice her friend's disappearance.

At her words both brothers look to the spot the girl had last been seen. "Where'd she go?" Dean asks voice tinged with concern. "I swear to god I'm going to chip her." He mutters under his breath as he shuts the cabinet drawers. _It can't be that hard to put a GPS in someone can it? They do it to dogs..._

"You guys stay here, I'll look for her first. Hey Dean, why don't you park Baby in her new spot?" Mae says as she runs to the door. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god, please be in the house!_

Dean glares at the spot for one more moment as Sam walks over to him. "Come on, she needs a tune up anyways Dean. I'm sure Lilly's just cleaning up after breakfast." Sam says comforting his brother even as he escorts him out the garage by his elbow.

" Yeah, I know." Dean responds absently, thought to which statement, Sam isn't sure.

.38.

Lilly is just finished making sandwiches when she jumps at Mae's voice.

"Lilly! You're missing all the awesome things Dean is saying about your gift!" Mae chides her sister softly.

"Awesome?" Lilly asks as she begins to cut the sandwiches in half, looking to her friend behind her bangs with a frown.

"Yeah, he totally loves it. It's kinda sweet how he's trying to hide it, but he is itching to pull baby in and get to working on her." She throws her arms around Lilly in a giant hug, happy with all the world.

Lilly tilts her head to the side. "Didn't seem like he liked it that much…" She mumbles to herself as she walks over and places the large plate on the table. She squeaks at the sudden physical contact and hugs Mae back. "It's okay, not sure what this is, but it's okay?" Lilly says even as she bites her lip at her friend's words. _What the hell is going on?_

Mae just continues to smile, "Everyone is so happy out there. Neither one of them really seemed like they wanted to do this, but Eeee! They are so happy!" She does a little happy dance with Lilly in tow, giving her a twirl.

Lilly stumbles as her friends spins her, laughing at her friend's joy, even if she doesn't quite believe her. "Mae, you're too accident prone for this, you're going to trip. Calm down." Lilly cautions her friend through her own giggles, patting the other girl on the head. "I need to get started on dinner, but first we need to figure out if the others are joining us… Can you call them. I really, really don't wanna. Ash is weird." Lilly asks Mae bottom lip jutted out in full puppy dog pout.

Mae pauses in her dancing bracing on her friend, balancing the both of them, as she shakes her head at Lilly's words. "Aw, but it's adorable Lilly, he's got the hots for you. It's cute." She holds up her hand at her sister's manipulative trembling pout. "Fine, fine, but that won't always work on me you know…"

"Doubt that." Lilly says even as she goes back to the counter to start on the pies for this evenings meal, smiling to herself, at Mae's affirmation of Dean's acceptance of the girt.

"You really should go peak at Dean in the workshop…" Mae adds before she skips out of the kitchen.

"Nope." Lilly says popping her 'p' as she starts mixing the ingredients for the pie dough.

"Lilly?" Dean calls out in concern as he all but charges into the kitchen.

"Uh… Yes? Just so ya'll know Mae's not in the room, and I'm starting dinner." Lilly responds oblivious to the guy's concerns as she begins kneading the large batch of dough.

"So early?" Dean asks.

Lilly knits her eyebrows in confusion when it hits her. "Uh yeah. Holiday meals are an all day thing. Well assuming you do them right. Which I mean you should, but it's totes cool if you don't but I would rather." Lilly says as she turns her attention back to the pie dough ignoring her blush.

"Sorry, stupid question." Dean says with his hands up in surrender. "So uh, thanks by the way. You kinda disappeared before I could actually say it."

"Ah, I, uh had to um, clean and stuff… Sandwiches for a light lunch, unless you'd prefer something heavier..." Lilly stumbles out punching the dough into submission.

"No no, sandwiches sound great. So, uh, yeah. I mean it Lilly, best gift ever. Best christmas I can remember. And it's not the gifts, though you guys really know us. So, I'm just trying to make sure you know that I really appreciate you. And everything you do." _Wow, way to sound like a grown ass man there._

"Uh… Um uh it wasn't that big of a deal… Uh but I'm um, yeah." Lilly says her blush in full swing hives and all as she lets her bangs cover her face, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"It's a really big deal to me. I wanted a chance to give Sammy a real christmas, and well, you and Mae hand delivered it wrapped up in a pretty bow for us, and it does mean a lot. More than you could possibly know."

Lilly breathes her bangs out of her face as she shifts her weight, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with his words and the emotions behind them. "Uh, well, um. You have another gift." She blurts out. "Also Mae's not here so you should probably leave…" She adds as she turns to preheat the stove.

"Ok, so I guess everyone is coming back over for dinner." Mae says as she slips back into the kitchen.

The same time Dean all but groans out "Another gift?"

"Oh, you found Lilly awesome, and Lilly you told him! I'm so proud of you!" Mae says as she passes through to talk to Sam.

 _What the fuck?_ Lilly thinks as she shakes her head and wipes her hands off on her apron. Sighing she looks to Dean. "Uh yeah, surprised you haven't noticed it, Here." She says as she moves to the kitchen door and gestures him to follow.

"Why did I, what- why, did I get another gift?" Dean asks even as he follows her feeling both elated and guilty.

"Uh, cause I wasn't sure you'd like the first one, but this one's a lot smaller." Lilly mumbles out glad to step out in the cold, even though it makes steam roll off her.

"Sam, come on, one more gift." They hear Mae call out in the garage, before she appears again, Sam in tow.

Mae guides Sam outside where they see a new addition the house. A large screened in patio, with christmas lights.

"We know it's like the middle of December, but uh, you seemed so happy to make burgers... " Lilly explains as she shifts from foot to foot nervously.

"Wait what?" Sam asks as Mae tugs him to the steps mumbling something about shoveling as Dean and Lilly follow behind. Dean walking and nudging Lilly to follow.

The four of them trek through the snow all shivering at this point when they pull open the door.

"So yeah. What do you guys think?" Mae asks, bracing herself this time.

Both brothers gawk at the fairly masculine patio, which had appeared a lot smaller from the outside. Inside was a grill with a red bow and a weight set with a green one, both in opposite corners along with a six chair table. Old fashioned lamps were hanging from cast iron sconces. Along with a sleek black mini-fridge. A decent sized prep station also sat next to the grill. A large heat lamp sat glowing in every corner.

 _Wasn't there garden here? Did Mae tear up part of her garden? I feel like there was garden here._ Sam ponders as he takes in the gym equipment and the surrounding area. Walking over to it with a large smile.

"Awesome! There's a freaking grill. Does the red mean it's mine! Did you guys get me a fucking grill!" Dean says rushing to the large grill and starts checking it out, the grilling utensils he had received made a lot more sense now. He opened and shut the lid, ecstatic to find that it was both a charcoal and gas grill.

"Uh, yeah we uh, we want you guys to enjoy being here. We want this to be your home, when you need a break from your jobs." Lilly stammers out self conscious and awkward, from behind her bangs looking at everything but the guys.

Mae beams. "Yeah, mi casa, su casa. Our home is yours. We want the both of you to feel comfortable here. We figured you just might be more accepting of them cause you know, Christmas. Plus you guys were gone for a couple months and we figured you could use some incentive to visit more often."

"Does this mean I can make burgers?" Dean asks, his eyes wide.

"For tonight?" Lilly asks biting her lip. _Shit we don't have any ground beef… but we do have..._

"Yeah!" Dean whoops as Sam says, "No, of course not."

"Of course you can Dean!" Lilly says smiling up at the older brother before adding "I have to go make pie, and it's cold as fuck out here." Before she turns and makes her way back to house to go gather the things she'd need.

Lily turns around to look when she hears Dean's yell holding out her hands to keep him at bay, like one would a dog.

"Oh! Really! Would it help? You seem busy. I'm not being a pest? You're sure?" He asks her excitedly fighting his urge to hug her.

"Oh yeah, it'll be fun, River would have loved that." Lilly mumbles, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"Fuck it! I'm hugging you!" Dean talks excitedly at her while catching up to her, ending with a big bear hug, blatantly ignoring her squirming, hitting, and curses to put her down. "You're so warm!" Dean exclaims completely ignoring her as he nuzzles into her.

 _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, He's hugging me, eeep._ "Mae! Sam! Get him off! Tex down, bad Cowboy. Down!" Lilly all but shrieks feeling light headed as she does her best to squirm out of his arms. _Oh I know, this works on Mae…_ Lilly thinks before licking Dean's face from chin to brow, assuming he'd put her down. He only hugged her tighter and swung back and forth, obnoxiously.

"What was that Hufflepuff?" He asks between swings ignoring her kicks and smiling down at her as he does the same motion to her, causing Lilly to freak out and rub her face in his shirt letting out a slew of curses.

Mae giggles at the two of them while Sam can only shake his head, hiding his own laughter.

"You better not get any ideas from those weirdos." Sam whispers to Mae, still attempting to hold back amused laughter.

"I've got loads of my own original ideas, thank you very much." Mae mock pouts, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Tch" Sam says playfully with an eyeroll. "Oh yeah?" He teases.

"Oh, yeah I can think of a lot better things to do with my tongue, though I suppose some licking would be involved." Mae whispers silkily before giggling and running towards Dean and Lilly.

 _Whoo! Was not expecting that._ Sam smiles, intrigued.

"You're not getting any more pie!" Lilly screams at Dean, causing the man to pause.

"Annd hand check, who wants pie?" Dean says, finally releasing her and holding his hands up in mock defeat. He chuckles as he watches her flee back to the house. "She's right though it's cold out here."

Sam chuckled at the scene playing out in front of him as he ran to catch up with Mae. _She was flirting, right?_ He smiles at the thought as the three of them follow Lilly back into the house.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to leave us a review on this chapter :)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Third chapter this week as promised :)

Also, we need to apologize. I (Dark) am very new to posting fanfiction and all the etiquette associated with doing so. I failed to warn you anytime our work took a dark or twisted or heavy tone, and I am sorry if the darker context took any of you by surprise. I will be going back through to add better ANs.

* * *

39.

"Uh Lilly what are you doing?" Sam demands, forgetting why he came to the kitchen, when he sees Lilly with a butcher knife, hovering over a very large hunk of prime rib.

"Making burger meat." Lilly explains absently, still formulating her attack plan.

Sam all but screams out "What! Why? Why would you do that?"

Lilly shrugs, attempting to seem nonchalant even though his reaction surprised her. "Dean wants to make burgers. I should have assumed he would, but I was busy with other things, so prime rib burgers it is." She says gesturing to the grinder sitting next to her, with the knife.

"Heh, no. Put down the knife Lilly, you can't just give him everything he wants because… _Wait_ did Dean tell you?"

Lilly watches Sam as she puts down the knife and turns her undivided attention to him, a proverbial light bulb flickering to life in her mind's eye, as she leans against the counter arms crossed as she carefully responds "Yes, yes he did. I can't believe you two would keep us in the dark about this! It's been completely fucked up. Why would you do that? I thought we were family?" _I knew it! They've been keeping something from us, assholes._

"What, wait, no. I was all for telling you both. Dean doesn't want anyone feeling bad for him." Sam covers his eyes with his hands and leans back against the nearest cabinet. "Even Bobby wanted him to tell you. I'm sorry." _Is that why Dean was drinking so much last night?_

"Seriously? Bobby knew too, and you couldn't trust us? Seriously?" Lilly asks feigning intense hurt, hanging her head in disappointment.

"That's not fair and you know it Lilly. It wasn't a lack of trust. We didn't want you guys counting down the days. Dean doesn't want you to try and figure a way for him to get out of it. He doesn't like that I'm trying." Sam tries to explain, though asking for logic at this point felt like too much.

 _Counting down the days? Get him out? Out of what?_ Lilly's quiet for a moment trying to figure out the next thing to say, her fingernails digging into her arms, in frustration.

"He even tried to keep me from finding out. Actually, yeah, you have a right to be mad. I was. I am still. It's my fault. He did it to save me. And now I don't how to fix it." He rubs at his eyes.

"Fuck Sam, of course I'm pissed I can't believe you would leave us in the dark about something like this! We've been worrying for months about the two of you. You should have let us know sooner! Mae and I could have helped you! We don't want this for Dean, or for you Sam." Lilly says baiting him on, hoping to every god she had ever prayed too that her morose thoughts were wrong.

 _Why am I still so angry about it, I thought I had made peace with it. Shit, just angry. Angry… Oh god, how long have I been in here…_ "Lilly! I need to leave. Just. Just give. me. a moment." He turns his back to her, ready to force himself to crawl away if need be.

 _Damn it! So fucking close...Damn it. At least I know something is wrong now… Knew it._ Lilly thinks to herself letting out a frustrated breath as she turns back to the prime rib, slamming her fist on the counter. _Sorry Sam. I want, no need to know. Guys what is going on? Fucking damn it._

"Hey, did you need some help with the drinks?" Mae asks as she walks into the kitchen.

Sam wraps his arms around her, hoping that direct contact would make it end faster. "Mae." He breathes her name, just holding on as the unruly anger begins to fade.

"Um… Are you two okay?" Mae asks wrapping her arms around Sam and rubbing his back.

"We were just talking. My me-ness kicked in. I need to grind up dinner." Lilly responds acridly. _No way in fuck she's going to go with it. Damn it._

"Oh… Uh. Should I step back out?" Mae asks quietly, pulling back a bit so she could look between Sam and Lilly. Her usual headache from intense emotion beginning behind her eyes.

"No, it's cool stay. You need to know anyways, Sam want to do the honor of telling Mae what your stupid brother did? Or should I?" Lilly says stabbing down at the large hunk of meat harshly causing the other two to flinch. _Too much? Not enough? What are the two dumb-asses keeping from us? Oh and fuck you too Singer._

"Has Dean talked to you about anything recently?" Sam asks Mae, dreading being the one to tell her, but knowing there was no way out of it now.

"We talked about getting meat for him to grill after Christmas?" Mae answers, unsure if she wanted to know where this was heading.

Sam attempts a smile, "Yeah, that sounds like Dean." He runs a hand through his hair, taking hold of her hand with the other. "Um, So. I feel like Dean should be the one to do this. Why in the world did he tell you and not her?" He asks, turning to look at Lilly.

"Why does he do anything?" Lilly asks Sam with a shrug fingers drumming on the counter not needing to feign her frustration.

"Whats going on? What's wrong with Dean? Is this about what's been bothering the two of you since you made base here?" Mae tugs gently on Sam's hand to get his attention.

"Uh, yes." Sam takes a long deep breath. "So. God, nothing is going to make this easier to say or hear, but let's sit down and talk about this."

"Yeah, let's sit down and talk about this, I'll finish this when we're done." Lilly agrees, as she walks over to the table and plops down in her chair staring her two friends down, almost challenging. _Fuck, this is more difficult than I originally anticipated, fuck being me. This sucks… I need to know. This seems like epically crucial. Gods Sam is going to be so pissed at me… but worth it._

Sam guides Mae to a seat and sits next to her. "I don't even know how to start this."

"Where Dean did, from the beginning." Lilly snaps folding her arms and staring at Sam's nose, with serious attitude. "I feel like Mae deserves to know _all_ of it." _Oh Gods help me, Sorry Sam. School my features. School my features. Act like me, like a me who knows whatever it is needs to be known… Do I really want to know? Shit. Yes. Yes I do._

 _Of course he did._ Sam groans inwardly. "Ok, from the beginning. This is why we don't like talking too much about what we do though. It's dangerous, and I feel like our family just has this curse hanging over us. Our Dad became a hunter the day the yellow eyed demon killed our Mom. He killed her because she walked in on him when he was _gifting_ me with abilities. He did that with a lot of kids. He called us special. He told me that we were being trained to lead the demon army. But only the survivor would be the general. We all were taken to a freaking ghost town to battle it out. Bobby and Dean figured out where I was and got there just as I was talking to the only other survivor." Sam pauses when the garage door opens.

 _Son of a motherfucking Bitch. I'm so dead. This fucking close. This fucking god damn close._ Lilly thinks to herself as she facepalms, dragging her fingers down her face with several curses. "Sam maybe you should tell Mae about your feelings for her later, I have to go grind the meat." Lilly says swiftly moving back to the large chunk of expensive cow on their counter.

"Sup?" Dean asks as he walks over to the sink and begins washing his hands.

"Just grinding up meat for burgers, that's what you wanted for Dinner tonight right?" Lilly says overly cheery. "We still have stockings for later too. Watcha doing? Thought you were working on Baby?" Lilly says nervously cutting off a piece of the roast in throwing it in the grinder, before she begins turning it.

"Uh, I said I wanted to make burgers. But Mae and I… what are you doing?" Dean asks, watching her turn the handle.

"Making ground meat?" Lilly responds mimicking his tone.

"You're grinding up the roast beast?" Dean continues to question, not understanding.

"Prime rib actually. It's what I usually cook for Christmas, but I'm down with burgers." Lilly shrugs.

"Yeah, but it's prime rib Lilly." Sam nearly whines.

"But he wanted burgers…" Lilly pouts as she continues grinding the expensive meat.

"STOP!" He shouts, worried that he might have ruined Christmas. "Mae and I are going out tomorrow to get meat to grill and make hamburgers with. Make a real Christmas dinner for me please." Dean pleads teasingly.

Lilly pauses, hives and blush full force as she inhales deeply, shooting a look at the two at the table, Dean, and the meat. _Damn it, I just want to know what's going on...What's Dean wrapped up in? Sounded like a deed or restriction or something… Gods._ "Sure Cowboy, no problem."

 _Well, that was easy. My charm must be getting better._ Dean smiles to himself, pleased that she was listening to him at last. "Cool, so… yeah. I'll be out changing the oil. Sam, you know you really should be learning how to do this stuff."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be right out." Sam said, looking from him to Mae.

 _Sam doesn't know how to fix the car? Wait why… this is bad isn't it. Shit. Whatever this is I'm not going to like it. Mae's extra not going to like it. Bawls._ "Didn't you come in here for something?" Lilly asks fingers drumming on the counter as she starts prepping the meat her usual way, as she starts gathering herbs and butter to make a paste to shove into the stab wounds.

Dean winks at Sam and gives him a small thumbs up. "Yes I did." He responds, nodding to Lilly, turning towards the refrigerator with a snap of his fingers. "One beer, two delicious sandwiches." He grabs the beer and sandwiches, one ending up in his mouth as he closed the door. "Fanks." he mutters before disappearing out to the garage

Mae takes in the room watching Lilly as she taps her fingers on the counter frustration obviously mounting as her eyes follow Dean around the kitchen, all but willing him out. Sam frowning at the door Dean just shut.

 _Sprinkles! What's going on? Lilly what are you doing? Did Dean actually talk you or what? This is odd._ "So that other survivor? What happened?" Mae prompts Sam gently after several moments wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"So uh. I was trying to convince him, Jake, that we could both just walk away. Dean and Bobby showed up. And uh… Jake stabbed me." Sam pushed through, dreading the response but knowing that she needed to know the whole story. _And I'd rather she heard it from me anyway._

 _Okay, stabbed. How bad. Sam mentioned whatever Dean did was for him. How bad. How do I-_ "Where? Where were you stabbed? Dean skimmed over the parts about you, he couldn't… You know. Shocker." Lilly statess as she rushed over to the sink washing her hands, and races over to the table, nearly tripping on her skirt.

"Uh, here." Sam pulls the back of his shirt up to reveal a healed large scar.

Lilly runs a finger lightly over the large ugly scar, over his spine, as she exams it clinically. _No way. He shouldn't have survived this. Its too big, oh my gods it looks like the blade twisted. How the hell is he walking? How the hell is he still breathing? His spinal cord must have… wait he said Dean did this for him. He traded? How? How do you cheat death?_ She withdraws her hand holding it to her chest, knowing for sure now that she wasn't going to like Sam's next words as she goes and washes her hands in the sink, and absently continues with dinner, even as her stomach twists.

"It killed me. I was dead and all hell was about to break loose because of Jake and that yellow eyed bastard."

"You died?" Mae interrupts, eyeing him and Lilly for confirmation noticing their grim and serious expressions. She shuddered as bile claws it's way way up her throat, feeling rather ill as she reaches out to him, grasping his hand, and clutching it tightly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mae. I knew I was going to have to tell you eventually, but Dean didn't want you guys to know and there really isn't a way to explain this without being allowed to fully disclose what happened." Sam puts his other hand on top of hers, willing his heat to warm her freezing cold hands.

Mae simply nods, words failing her for the moment.

Sam closes his eyes and finishes the story. "Dean told me that he just couldn't face it. That he couldn't keep up the fight without me. He made a deal with a crossroads Demon. My life for his. Most people usually get ten years, but, well, we're Winchesters. They gave him one. He has till May."

Mae pales even more, her eyes a stark contrast in her now white face. "I… I don't understand. You're fighting against the demons, but they made a deal with you- him. In return for bringing you back he's going to… to…" Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "He traded his life. And that life is over in May."

 _Son of a motherfucking bitch._ Lilly can't stop her body from paling, nor her hands from shaking as she quickly does her best to shut down her emotions on this new, shitastic, information. She finishes up the roast and shoves it into the fridge to set as she begins tossing several pies into the oven, and setting the timer. She pulls out a bag of potatoes and begins peeling them. _Kay, so December, January, February, March, April, May. Four-ish months. He has four fucking months to live. No one was going to tell us, and he has literally four months to live. He traded his life for his brothers. Kay I can understand...John._

"John, did this too didn't he? That's why he died with just a broken arm. That's how Dean got out of his coma. That's what happened right?" Lilly suddenly hisses out, pausing in her dinner prep as she stares down Sam, putting her knife down feeling a bit outraged at the audacity of the Winchester's playing with death. How they just made their lives forfeit. Wasn't it bad enough they put their damned life on the lines, they had to go make fucking deals with fucking Demons.

Sam had been over Mae trying to calm her down, but he turns to Lilly as her question brings another round of silent sobs from Mae. "Yes, but we were never able to prove it, until after the demon gate opened."

She gently places down her utensils as she scratched the back of her head in frustration, trying to calm her thoughts but fails miserably. "I need to go grab a shower." Lilly says as she waltzes out of the kitchen, unable to handle her own emotions let alone Mae's, trusting Sam enough to take care of her. _Clean, need to be clean. Clean of the thoughts. Clean of the meat. Clean of the rampant amounts of fucking stupidity. I need clarity. This is so, so, so, fucking stupid. Oh gods what can we do? What can I do?_

Sam watches her go, but quickly returns his attention to Mae. He talks to her soothingly and rubs her back. _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have turned my back on Jake. Dean shouldn't have pulled a dad. We shouldn't have pulled you so far into this. But I don't think I'm strong enough to let go now._ He just holds her, worrying.

Dean walks into the kitchen frowning when he hears sobbing, and quickens his pace. "Sammy? Mae? What's going on? Where's Lilly? Are you okay?" Dean asked his eyes darting around the kitchen feeling incredibly confused, as he walks over to the two of them.

"Dean!" Mae sobs, pulling him into a hug as she stands up. _Calm down, oh my god, calm down. Stop being a cry baby. This is about Dean._

 _What?_ Dean glares at his brother, even as he gingerly wraps his arms around Mae. "What did you do?" _Did they break up? I'll smack him if he's already ruined this._

"Well, you didn't give me any warning that you had talked to Lilly already." Sam says around clenched teeth.

"Talked to Lilly about _what_ Sammy?" Dean says glaring at his brother as his stomach begins turning, his whole body tensing. _Please tell me you didn't you damned idiot. It's fucking christmas._

"About hell. You and-"

"WHAT! What gave you that impression?" Dean snaps, stomach finally dropping.

Mae tenses in surprise and pushes away from Dean. In her attempt to distance herself from his raw emotion she lands on the table.

"Well I mean… the way you acted last night, and she had said… Shit. Dean, man I'm so sorry." Sam tries to explain realizing his mistake. Unsure how to really apologize for his slip up.

"Wait? Acted last night? Oh that bitch…" Dean hisses under his breath even as he wipes at his face roughly and walks away. _I discover she's cutting herself and she uses it to her advantage! That bitch, and here I was common courtesy because it's god damned fucking Christmas, and she, oooh that, that fucking lying slut._ A deep growl is ripped from his throat even as he spits out "Where is she?"

Mae crawls to the other side of the table and slides off to the ground, desperate to either help Dean deal or get as far away as possible. His turbulent wave of emotions overwhelming to the point her head spun. _Like this situation isn't caustic enough. Oh Lilly, I love you so much. I know you don't like lying, but I don't think he cares right now, and I don't know how to diffuse this. He's so pissed._ She slowly moves to the wall and sits against it, keeping both brothers in her blurry vision.

"Dean. Don't, you're obviously not in type of any condition to talk to anyone. You need to calm down. Maybe you should just go take a walk." Sam tells his brother trying to be rational, as he gets up from the table and makes his way over to Mae.

Dean's eyes follow his brothers movements, causing him to catch sight of Mae's form on the ground. The tension in the room drops several degrees as he realises he doesn't even know how she got over there, or why she looked like she was in pain. He takes a deep breath, working hard to get his throbbing anger under control. "Yeah. You might be right. I'll be outside, cooling off. Mae, I'm- Sorry." With that he takes of out the back door, slamming it shut behind him.

The oven rings out loudly, causing both Sam and Mae to jump in surprise. "She left the oven on?" Mae questions out loud as Sam walks over to the oven, peeking in.

"Looks like she was baking dessert before starting dinner. How do you tell if they're done?" Sam asks letting out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair.

Mae looks at the ground, a blush forming across her cheeks, "I have no idea. Golden brown crusts?" _I really wish she never stuck with that particular lie. I just wanted her to omit it. Oh Lilly, you don't do anything half-assed do you? Just very harshly. Oh and sometimes thoughtlessly._

"You own a bakery… I mean they look brown-ish." Sam says tone coated in confusion, unsure what to do.

Mae pulls herself up and searches for oven mitts to take the pies out of the oven with, "She can fix them if they're not done." Mae explains, turning the oven off. She rubs at her aching temples with her warmed hands, glad that the assault was over.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Sam asks as he rubs her shoulders gently.

 _Ugh, I might get sick. I can't anymore, why the hell am I keeping these things from him? The cooking? Am I just embarrassed that I always mess it up? I guess I'm still keeping the empath thing from all of them because I was told to, but Mom and Dad aren't here anymore, and I have to start thinking of who I can live with knowing about it._ "I can't cook, and I feel other people's emotions." She blurts out, coming to a decision. "My mom said I was an empath, and your brother just swamped me to the point of nausea." Mae admits just putting everything she had been lying about out there. _I can't even look him in the eyes._

"Wait, what?" Sam asks. _She's an empath? Like psychic empath… well she obviously wasn't one of Azazel's, is she like Missouri?_

"I can't cook. I'm sorry, I know I should be able to, but I burn and spill everything, everywhere whenever I go near it. I'm so sorry. The only things I can make are simple salads. I'm like the worst female ever. Lilly barely lets me near the knives." Mae laments close to tears again as she covers her face with her hands.

Sam chuckles as he pulls her back into him for a hug. "You're not the worst female ever, stop being silly. It doesn't matter to me if you can or can't cook. I was actually referring to your ability to feel other's emotions." Sam explains rubbing her arms, then after a moment adds,"I like salad."

She turns in his embrace to look up at him. "Oh." She smiles, feeling very silly for her emotional outburst. "What do you want to know about it?"

"Well how it works, how it affects you, and when it started. This is something I thought would have been under the odd quirk category. Does Lilly know?" Sam teases lightly with a smile, as he rubs his chin against her hair.

"It's not odd to me. I've been able to do it as long as I can remember. And my mom and dad told me I was just gifted. Mom could do it too. I just know how people are feeling and depending on the depth and type of emotion it's effect to me varies. For instance joy makes me feel… inebriated I guess, where anger and other darker emotions make me feel nauseous and give me a migraine. As for Lilly, yeah she knows, however I can't, I dunno, read her? I guess would be the best way to describe it. Mom couldn't either. She also said not to tell anyone, but I trust you, Dean and Bobby." Mae explains simply, never really having put it into words and unsure if it was helpful or not, his caress not helping the formulation of words.

"Ah. Anything else you may have forgotten in that vein of things?" Sam asks hugging her tighter in a playful reprimand, filing away the new information.

"Not that I can think of." Mae smiles as she hugs him back. "But what are we going to do about Dean? And Lilly? He seemed especially wrathful towards her, and betrayed."

"Dean really didn't want you two to know. God I'm such an idiot for falling for that." He lets his head fall gently on hers.

"To be fair Lilly can be quite crafty when concerned about her friends. I've fallen into that trap many times. She's not an empath but she's amazing at reading people. She has to be, and we've been super worried about the two of you for a while now. We knew you two were keeping us in the dark about something. I doubt she thought it would be so dire, I certainly didn't." Mae says feeling the need to defend and explain Lilly's motive.

"That bad huh?" He lets her go and walks over to look out the window.

"Yeah, you both would go sad at times. It was just noticeable. It's kind of hard to explain."

"You said Dean felt betrayed by something. Do you know what?" Sam asks not really enjoying the psych evaluation, or being told that he and Dean were that obvious. He'd have to work on it.

"I'm not a mind reader. I just feel the emotions, not the reason behind them. I'm sorry, it's not really something I can turn off." Mae explains, worried she had freaked him out.

"She didn't mention anything or act strange? It's alright. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Why can't you read Lilly. Has she found a way to block you somehow?" Sam says turning around to look at her, as he runs both hands through his hair.

"This morning she acted kind of off, but I thought it was because she didn't expect me to get her up so early. That and, I was worried about what happened to her last night, so I thought that might have had something to do with it. And I don't know. I've just never been able to read her, and she tends to temper the affects others emotions have on me. We're kind of symbiotic. I help her, she helps me."

 _We were right, there is something wrong. Lilly's just overshadows Mae, and Lilly protects her like she protects Lilly. Interesting._

"Sam?" Mae asks frowning up at him, concerned.

 _So now the question is whether or not Mae is cursed or has some strange ability? And why do they interact the way they do? And where did Lilly get her curse from?_

"Sam?" Mae repeats a little louder moving closer placing her hand on his arm, gripping gently.

He shakes his head when he feels Mae's hand. "Sorry, line of thought." He smiles down at her.

"I was just wondering what we should do about Lilly and Dean. That seems a bit more here and now." She smiles back at him, wondering what epiphany he'd had.

Sam frowns "I'm not sure, Dean just needs to blow some steam, and well I don't quite understand Lilly the way you do."

Mae laughs "I think you give me way too much credit. I may know her the best, but when it comes to why she does things I'm still pretty unsure. Most of the time."

"Well that's comforting." Sam mutters out.

"We've both been worried about you and Dean. Maybe she just needs some time too?"

"Huh, okay. And you can't feel her emotions?" Sam says dragging his hands through his hair.

"I never have. She was confusing at first. A blank spot in a classroom full of emotions. I liked being around her at first just because I could think and not be completely overwhelmed. She really didn't like me, but I just kept pushing till she finally let me sit with her, but it took a while. We eventually started talking to each other and found out we had books in common. When I described her to my mom, she took an immediate interest in her."

"Ah. Makes sense." Sam nods his head when he looks up towards a noise.

"Hey you two still in here? Time to move the party, got to finish dinner." Lilly says hand on her popped hip as she gestures for them to leave with the other. "Now. Out." She finishes with a smile.

"You!" Sam shouts, surprised by her sudden reappearance.

"What? Who?" Lilly says looking around wildly with obvious concern and confusion, shifting into a defensive position.

Mae puts a hand on Sam's arm as she steps towards Lilly. "Dean didn't talk to you about anything, and now he knows you figured out what was going on. He's... " She pauses for a moment, attempting to find a word for the flurry that was Dean's reaction, "not happy." She finishes lamely.

"Oh." Lilly says dropping out of her stance with a shrug and walks into the kitchen starting to pull things out for dinner.

"Oh? That's it? Oh? How did you even… What… Mae?" Sam gestures his exasperation at her before appealing to Mae.

"Yep." Lilly responds popping the 'p', as she pulls out several pots and begins adding water and herbs to them.

"I think the important thing to do here is realise that there is no taking it back, and we move forward accepting that we now know, and want to help." Mae says diplomatically. "Not that Dean is going to see it that way for a while." She admits quietly.

Lilly pauses in her prep to shoot an incredulous look to Mae, hands out, gesturing her exasperation. An unspoken ' _And?'_ ringing off her, as shakes her head and continues her prep.

Mae pulls her hands through her hair as she rolls her head in frustration. She holds her hand up, barely an inch of air between her thumb and forefinger. _Not even a little?_

Lilly glares an evident and quick ' _No'._

"You know you could pretend a little." Mae finally breaks the silent animated exchange.

"What's the point? They, yes this includes you, you damn behemoth, should have told us!" Lilly defends as she walks passed them grabbing a large basket of potatoes and starts washing them, leaving on the dark red bandages.

"It wasn't my call. I wanted to, obviously." Sam says, hoping to get at least one of them to the rational level. _I know it isn't going to be Dean._

Lilly continues washing the root vegetables methodically as she turns to look at Sam "Bull shit. You died first. Don't even." Lilly demands with a glare.

"God, you think I like being lied to? He wasn't even going to tell me. I'm his damn brother, and he wasn't going to tell me he sold his soul to hell to bring me back from the dead. Or that he didn't even get the whole ten years out of it. No, I don't like being lied to, and I don't like lying to you. Either of you."

Lilly narrows her eyes and 'mm hmm's' him before she pulls out a paring knife and skillfully begins peeling the potatoes.

Mae frowns, saddened by the grief Sam was going through. She reaches towards him with an outstretched hand, and smiles when he takes it.

Lilly watches the act with her own frown, before rolling her eyes pointedly. "Look, I don't care what the reasons were, it's dumb. Were you just going to call us and be like 'Hey just to let ya'll know Dean died, so how's the shop?' Or were you not going to tell us at all? Just drop off the face of the earth?" She demands scornfully.

"No, he said he planned on telling you." Sam retorts, pointedly ignoring her blatant attempts to needle him. "But come on, that's not a phone call conversation, and we've seen you twice since it happened. The first time I was arguing with him, Bobby was too, telling him that he had to find the time to tell you." Sam starts, laying out all the reasons, feeling defensive of his brother while also angry that he was left with this mess.

"Cause of course Singer knew, how about the Harvelle's? Ash? Is that why they accepted the invitation, not that I care why, but yeah, did they know too?" Lilly asks as she begins scalloping the potatoes, no real hint of anger in her voice, as she knifes them into a large glass serving dish and moves to get carrots.

"Well, I guess. I mean, Ellen was at the gate, I know Bobby has been doing research and calling in favors trying to find a way out of the deal for Dean. I'm assuming that means a few hunters would figure out what was going on. But I don't think they know the whole story like you guys know now." Sam grips Mae's hand, attempting to be reassuring.

"Cool." Lilly says blowing her bangs out of her face as she begins washing and peeling the carrots, ignoring the soggy weight of her bandages, refusing to take them off with people in her domain. Especially with the emotions she was feeling. She needed as much of her 'armor' on as possible.

"Am I missing the party?" Dean growls out, coming back in from outside.

"The party doesn't start for another four hours. This is a house meeting. I guess." Lilly quips as she begins slicing the carrots into another pot.

"Ah, cool." Dean claps his hands together loudly, "So, I vote we forget the whole thing until after Christmas. That's how these kinds of things work right? All in favor?" He raises a hand.

"Great. What he said." Sam says jumping on team Dean and raising his hand.

"Works for me?" Mae responds, raising an unsure hand looking imploringly to a silent Lilly.

"Whatever… is anyone in this house even Christian?" Lilly relents as she begins working on the cheese sauce for the potatoes.

"I am." Sam says quietly.

"My dad was." Mae smiles, "So I'm half?"

Sam snickers, "Can you be half a religion?" he whispers in her ear.

"Sure you can." Mae answers with a smile. "I've prayed. I also pay homage to the earth. Two religions"

"Super. If this is on the shelf, all of you can get out so I can finish then. Please and thank you." Lilly says dismissively.

"You sure you don't need Mae to help you cook?" Sam says impishly, happy to divert the conversation.

Mae playfully smacks him on the back. Her glare barely covering the smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure, Mae get the men out of my kitchen." Lilly smiles pleasantly, although it stops short of meeting her brown eyes. "We need dinner done in less than four hours."

* * *

AN2: Can't just be a normal Christmas can it ;)

We hope you're enjoying our work. Twisted and I are working on a new chapter for our Slice of Pie collection that directly deals with this Christmas. Look for it sometime in the next few days as we're almost finished. Until Tuesday then.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello our favorite Reader!

Yeah we're talking to you. ;)

Welcome to the first chapter of the week. We hope you are enjoying Christmas in May. Keep an eye on Slices of Pie, we'll be posting the twelve days of Christmas gidjit style soon, just incase you needed another Christmas hit of fluffy. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

40.

"That's why her head was hurting." Sam finishes explaining as he runs a comb through his hair.

"So lemme get this straight. She's an empath an' Lilly knew? Oh and hippy can't cook?" Dean asks as he finishes shaving. _What weird things to lie about… what the hell Hufflepuff. Still Christmas, still Christmas. So many things adding up by the hour to talk about, but as of right now, still Christmas._

Sam smiles at the memory of her double confession. She had been so… _cute._ "Yeah, I guess she wanted to impress me."

"Ah, hippy's got a crush on the giant. Cute. But not new information. Haven't you two, you know." Dean teases as he washes the remaining shaving cream off his face.

"No Dean, we haven't gone that far yet. I like that we're just taking it slow for now." Sam responds, tossing the comb to Dean's side of the sink. _Why are we getting ready in the same bathroom again? We have our own… Oh yeah, because he wanted to talk about what I did._

"So how did Lilly trick you again? I'm still confused on that one. Since we've been trained to catch lies since we were like six..."

"Why are you calling her a hippy?" Sam asks, avoiding that last question.

"Cause there's like three feet of snow and her plants are still alive." Dean says gesturing to the window. "Lies?"

"Ah, touche." Sam nods in agreement. _Can we not talk about this now?_ "Hey, lights. Looks like the gang is here. We should head out and see if the girls need any help." Sam says smoothly as he leaves the bathroom.

Dean watches him go with a small glare. _He's getting good at this avoiding thing. Too good._ He checks himself in the mirror one last time as he tosses the towel in the basket. _Still, it's been a fun Christmas. Eventful, informative, frustrating, worrisome…But still the best he'd ever had._ He lets out a sigh. "Still, not a bad Christmas to end on." He smiles, heading down to the party.

41

"Oh my god it smells better than yesterday." Ash says as he kicks off his shoes along with the others.

"Doesn't smell that great." Jo mumbles under her breath as she hangs up her scarf.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle." Ellen whispers in warning.

Bobby chuckles as he hangs up his coat as well. "Don't make it any less delicious."

"Hey guys Merry Christmas!" Mae cheers even as she envelopes Bobby in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Mae." Bobby responds evenly as he hugs her back, pulling back to allow her to lead them to the dining room.

"Come on the guys are in the dining room, I don't trust Dean to let Lilly be, come on." Mae chirps as she leads them to the guys.

"Merry Christmas!" Both brothers cheer as they immediately drop the gifts they were holding, which were notably not theirs Mae notices with a smile, even as she shakes her head.

Jo walks over to Dean hugging him as Sam makes his way to Ellen and Bobby at the mini-bar, leaving Ash to look down at Mae with a smile. "Merry Christmas little lady, does Lil need any help in the kitchen?" He asks with a grin.

"Nope, I got kicked out so she could finish." Mae smiles up at him. _Yeah, noooo. Lilly would kill me._

"Ah, cool, cool. She doing well then, after coming in all blue last night?" Ash questions as he flips his hair.

"Yeah. I told her smoking was going to kill her." Mae explains sadly.

"Wha-? What does smoking have to do with her… Oh that's why she was outside for over an hour? To smoke?" Ash asks folding his arms over his chest looking rather puzzled.

"Well, it's what she says she's doing. Oh, Bobby, let me get that for you." Mae says uncomfortably as she rushes to "help" Bobby find something in the bar.

"Uh huh…" Ash says nodding to himself and following her over to the mini-bar to grab a beer, as he makes his way back to the table, sitting in his seat from yesterday, drinking and listening quietly.

After twenty minutes passes Lilly walks in with a cart full of different sides, spreading them out before she leaves and comes back with another cartful.

"You know, I can help… I'm great at serving." Mae smiles at her.

"Um, sure." Lilly responds absently before she stops organizing the table. "Be right back with the rest of it."

Mae walks over and continues to arrange the platters on the table, nearly high off the bright emotions around the room.

The last cart has the prime rib on it which everyone looks at oddly.

"Um, so what happened to it?" Bobby asks gruffly confused at why a good size chunk was missing.

"Dean wanted to make burgers." Lilly says with a shrug "But we didn't have ground beef so I was going to just grind the prime rib."

Everyone but Mae and Jo flinch as a resounding "What?" echoes around the dining room.

"We tried to stop her before the damage happened, but there were…" Sam begins to explain, but stops when he remembers why they all were distracted.

"Complications." Mae finishes for him.

"Eh, I was fine either way. Would have made adjustments for it with the sides, but we ended up with the roast." Lilly says as she hands the carving utensils to Ellen. She gives Bobby a side glare, daring him to say anything.

"Not my bag Gidjit." Bobby says hands up defensively.

"No kidding, I saw what you did to my turkey. It had already been slaughtered once." Lilly shoots indignantly.

Everyone at the table laughs as Ellen stands and begins to carve the prime rib. "Lilly hun, you were going to grind this? For that boy to make burgers?"

"Well, yeah. No big. It's what he wanted to do." Lilly says, sliding down in her chair a bit, wishing someone else would start talking. _Anytime now Mae…_ She wishes, rubbing at her reddening neck.

"Not that that ain't the cutest thing ever sugar, but no. You do not grind prime rib for burgers." Ellen chuckles even as she lightly chided the girl.

"Before we can start passing the plates around, we have a tradition in our family. You have to open the gift on your place setting." Mae chirps happily.

"You guy's got us stuff?" Ellen asks as she continues cutting the rib carefully.

"Awesome." Ash adds picking up his gift and shaking it.

"More gifts?" Dean and Sam all but groan.

"I hope I got more liquor." Bobby adds.

"Oh, that's different." Jo admits with a small smile.

"Tradition." Mae smiles through gritted teeth, almost daring someone to make another comment.

Sam reaches over and rubs her back encouragingly.

"Right, so oldest first. Bobby." Lilly says kicking the old man literally kick-starting it, fearing one more protest will set her friend off.

"Right. So here's my box." Bobby says picking it up and shaking it before he opens it, "What the hell? Is this real?" Bobby asks picking up the most official FBI Badge and holder, with a grin as he examined it.

"It was in the lost and found." Lilly defends herself staunchly. _Lost and found, old evidence locker, eh. Not my fault they don't clean things out._

"Where? Walmart?" Bobby argues back concerned where the girl had gotten it.

"Sheriff Station." She mumbles. "I don't know why it was there, and figured you could use it."

"Nice." Dean whistles, "You lifted a badge off a station."

"Eh she got it from the lost and found she didn't lift anything." Jo corrects with a frown.

"This is great. Thanks girls." He says, smiling between the two of them.

"Better than another bottle of gut rot?" Mae teases.

"Maybe, I'll let you know after my first hunt with it." He says, putting it in his back pocket.

"Um, Lilly next. Might as well go clockwise." Mae says with a smile.

"Kay…" Lilly says sending a glare at Mae as she quickly rips open the gift smiling at the new case of guitar picks, in her favored colors, wrapped in new laces. "Thanks Mae. I appreciate it. Your turn." She says as she plays with the lace.

Mae smiles as she gently opens her gift. "Ohh, some new seeds." She pulls the unmarked package from the box, looking for any sort of identifier.

"They're seeds for Ghost orchids. Good luck." Lilly says with a smile.

"But those only grow in swamps." Mae says, confused.

"Yeah well, Merry Christmas." Lilly says with a lopsided grin.

"Wha…" Mae's eyes widen suddenly, "Oh! Yay!" She does a small happy dance in her seat.

Everyone around the table smiles uncertainly.

Lilly shrugs "She's been wanting to try a swamplands greenhouse for years." She explains to the people at the table.

"Yep, and now I have a reason. Your turn Sam." Mae squeals in excitement.

"Okay…" He says opening the package opening it and finding a miniature copy of 'Crime and Punishment' on a keychain. Picking it up he plays with it popping off the lid, finding a USB. "Oh Wow. Thank you. Ash you're up."

"Cool." Ash says picking up the package and tearing off the paper finding a small can of PBR on a key chain. He smiles as he pulls it out of the box and notices the similar hinges. "Shit. I got one too, fucking awesome." Ash grins taking out his keys and attaching it there and then. "Ya'll are loaded." He whistles when he notices it could hold twenty GB's or memory.

"Ash!" Ellen reprimands.

"Right, sorry thanks." Ash says sheepishly as all eyes turn to Dean.

Dean plays with his box for several moments before opening it laughing when he see's it's a new lock pick set, along with another copy of the house key with a note that said 'just in case'. "Nice. I get the hint. Jo, you're up."

"Yay." Jo says as she picks up the gift, and opens it quickly. "Oh. Thank you guys." Jo says sincerely as she pulls out a pink camo swiss army knife. "I didn't even know they made them in this color." She says happily reaching over to show her mother, smile on her face. "Your turn."

"Oh boy, you two are certainly odd ones." Ellen says happy that her daughter seemed less rude as she opens her own gift, albeit hesitantly, and pulls out a gorgeously carved silver locket and chain. "Oh wow, thank you. It's beautiful. But girls, I can't accept this, it's too much."

"Yes you can. You all put your lives on the line to protect people like us. It's time you got some appreciation for it." Mae explains passionately with a reassuring smile.

"It's Christmas." Lilly says awkwardly with a shrug, shifting uncomfortably. "Foods getting cold. Lets eat."

"Right, what the shorty said, let's eat." Bobby says breaking the tension gruffly as he starts serving himself, the others following suit, the room a lot lighter in mood than it had been as they eat in comfortable silence.

Plates are passed around, light conversation is had.

"So really, how loaded are you?" Ash asks Mae suddenly.

"Oh, I'm not sure, that's something my accountant would know." Mae says with a careless shrug.

"You have an accountant?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. He was my grandparent's accountant and he agreed to stay on with me after they passed away. He handles all the estates that I inherited and he now also balances the books for our shop. Cause that was boring, and awful." Mae says as she butters a roll.

"The Carlsons and Wrights owned a lot of land and had their hands in a lot of pots. It just worked out for them. She has a lot of stocks too, but we really don't know shit about. Our bakery is fairly successful in it's own right as well. Last I heard from Gus though, it was the higher end of fifty." Lilly adds, elbow on table chin on her hand her free hand tapping out jingle bells.

Ash just stares between the two of them. "Wow, fifty! Fifty Mill. Holy hell. This really was no big thing for you was it. Jesus."

"Mae, help me with dessert. Ellen, control your... thing." Lilly says as she hooks her arm around Mae and all but drags her friend to the kitchen. "Jo, Dean, Sam clear the dishes please."

"Ash, what the hell. You're so smart and such an idiot at the same time. You made that poor girl uncomfortable." Ellen begins laying into him before they even get around the corner.

"Sorry Mae." Lilly murmurs under breath to her friend.

"Everyone asks eventually. I just have to get use to it, that's all." Mae says through a tight throat.

"Even so, still sucks." Lilly says as she pulls the pies from the oven where they were warming. "It's fine Mae. Well not really, but who cares. It's Christmas, and this would've made them super happy. Look at us all social-ing and Fam would've been super proud of you. You're an awesome hostess, and you're honoring their traditions. Don't make me go Disney on you cause I will. I'll quote Lion King and everything. _Simba-_ " She starts her thumb on Mae's forehead.

"Oh please, no gourds to the head." Mae says with a small smile, attempting to cheer up for Lilly. "I just miss them."

"There we go. If you want I can call Regina and Dale, for some true O'Connell family fun." Lilly threatens lightly, even going as far as picking up the telephone.

"Oh God, please don't. I have no idea how this crowd would react to your parents." Mae covers her eyes with her fingers.

"I imagine jump out the nearest window. That's my plan." Lilly chirps finger hovering over the numbers.

"What are you, I'm fine, I'm FINE! Point proven."

"I'm just saying it could always be worse." Lilly beams at her.

"Yeah yeah." Mae agrees absently, pulling mitts on to help load the cart with warmed pies.

"You sure, it can be just like old times, give you that real nauseating nostalgia fun." As she walks over and pulls a small cake from the fridge and puts it on the cart. Leaving the phone untouched on the counter.

"It would be nauseating all right." Mae retorts, shuddering at the thought of so much emotion in one room.

"Cool. Alright. Let's do this shit." Lilly says nudging her friend encouragingly.

"You know Regina would lose her shit if she saw what you were wearing today anyways, especially with guests. You're supposed to dress up." Mae smiles, reminding her friend of the other consequences should she think about making that phone call again.

"I'm wearing a Beatles shirt, how much more classy can I get?" Lilly teases as she twirls in her skirt with a smirk. "Fuck her. Your family never cared."

"My parents were never concerned with a fake image." Mae says softly.

"Nope, and thank gods for that. Let's go bring dessert. The plates should be cleared by now." Lilly chirps as she pushes the cart back to the dining room. "Come on."

"Alright." Mae smiles and follows Lilly back feeling a lot better from the light hearted teasing.

The dining room is dead silent when they walk back in. "Dean. Look pie, go at it." Lilly says as she picks up the pile of dishes and walks out of the dining room. _Ow wow, this is super awkward. Nope._

Mae was standing next to the cart getting ready to pass out the desserts when she watches Lilly all but run from the dining room. _She hates me. That's the only reason I can think that she would leave me with this. She really hates me…_ She stands there looking lost.

"Here Mae, why don't you sit and I'll pass stuff out this time." Sam says, concerned for her. He guides her to her seat, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Oooh pie. I want apple." Dean says getting up to help his brother. "Which is which?"

"I'm not sure what she did…" Mae says face planting into her crossed arms.

"Imma go grab her." Dean grumbles grabbing the other stack of dirty dishes, and heading to the kitchen.

"Do you think that's wise?" Bobby shouts after him.

"Pie!" Dean calls back, as if that is a good enough of an explanation.

Several moments coming back with a very disgruntled red faced pouting Lilly.

"I was about to start the dishes." Lilly whines.

"Well explain the pie." Dean glares.

"Fine. Apple first right?" She sighs shooing Sam back to his seat and handing out the desserts.

.42.

"Here's my number if you ever change your mind. I'd marry you in a heartbeat, curse and all." Ash whispers into Lilly's hair, ignoring her stiffness even as she accepts the number.

"Riiiight." Lilly responds trying to inch away from him.

"Thanks for having us over ladies, it was wonderful meeting you." Ellen says pulling Ash off of Lilly and hugging the two of them, before walking over to the brothers and pulling them in for hugs as well.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Jo says as she walks over to Mae. "Sorry that Ash got so… Ash."

Lilly holds up her hand at Jo reading the girls discomfort. "Hug quota filled to next Christmas. Eh, if Mae had to apologize every time I was me, she wouldn't have time for anything else." She smiles happily.

Mae gives Jo a quick hug, "It was nice getting to finally met you. Dean does talk about what a great hunter you are becoming." She tells the other girl quietly.

Jo smiles back at her. "Thanks." She moves over to stand near her mom, talking with the Winchesters.

"So, how was hosting your first hunter's Christmas?" Bobby asks, watching after the small gathering on the porch.

"Better and easier than hosting one for the O'Connells." Mae smiles.

He chuckles, "Yeah, dress code was much more relaxed."

"Tch like their wasn't a plaid code here? All of you. Do you all shop at Hunter's R Us. Should start referring to ya'll as lumberjacks." Lilly teases even as she gives him a one armed hug.

"What, it's cheap and I don't care if it gets ruined with odd monster fluids." He says, ruffling her hair.

"Mmmm… Gross." Lilly says instantly letting her Bobby go with a shudder, glaring at the ruffling.

Mae and Bobby both laugh.

"You n'joy it?" Lilly asks brushing her fingers through her hair, trying to put it back to semblance of order, only to blow at her bangs in defeat..

"I always do. You two know how to throw a party."

"Well we are pretty awesome." Lilly says with a cocky smile, dragging Mae to her in a hug.

"We do our best." Mae squeeks, returning the tight hug.

Ellen, Jo and Ash wave as they get into Ellen's jeep, everyone waving their last good bye's before they finally take off.

Mae watches as the guys begin to trudge back to the porch. "Ut oh." Mae says, backing into Bobby.

"Oh, but Bobby's here." Lilly whines clinging on to Bobby's arm like a child.

Mae's eyes light up, "Yeah, Bobby. You're still here. You should stay here until midnight. Want to spend the night?"

Bobby looks down at the two girls eyebrow raised. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Uhhh…" Mae looks back, surprised to find the guys off to the side, talking.

"No. Just stay. Pweeasse."Lilly says full pout mode lip trembling and everything.

Bobby crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Hmm. Okay what did you really do?"

"Nothing?" Lilly responds with a too innocent smile.

With a disbelieving look, he firmly moves Lilly to the side.

"Cheater." Lilly mumbles into the plaid jacket trying to wiggle out of Bobby's grasp only to be squeezed tighter. "I call foul!"

"Mae, start talking." Bobby says firmly, ignoring the struggles from Lilly.

Mae looks away trying to hold out, her lower lip out in a pout.

"Mae!" Bobby snaps, his patience lowering by the second.

"Lilly-totally-tricked-Sam-into-believing-Dean-told-her-but-he-didn't-and-now-they're-super-not-

happy-with-us-Dean's-especially-pissed-and-feels-super-betrayed-but-I-don't-know-why-and-

Sam's-upset-that-Lilly-lied-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-and-Sam-knows-I-can't-cook-and-that-

Lilly-is-usually-a-shitty-liar-and-is-mad-at-her-too-and-also-knows-I'm-an-empath." Mae spills out in a single breath, easily breaking under the pressure.

"Oh so you're an empath. Makes sense. Lilly can lie, less sense. Yeah, no I'm not getting in the middle of this. Mae we're talking 'bout the empath thing later. Don't worry they're not mad at you. Lilly, well good luck.." Bobby says patting the short girl's head, unsure whether to be proud or mad at the girl.

"Mae! Seriously? Like that!" Lilly says snapping her fingers. "Weak!"

Mae points at Bobby, "He's got the disappointed dad face thing."

Behind their backs, Bobby preens a little, proud of himself.

"I don't feel guilt… well about this. You're so weak. One look and everything whoosh. Just all of it." Lilly says facepalming, dragging her hand down her face. "Well, Bobby Merry Christmas. Dueces." Lilly says before turning tail and making her way back in the house.

"Was it bad? And what did they end up telling you?" Bobby asks quietly, pulling Mae to his side.

"I had no idea what happened. I walked into the kitchen to Sam and Lilly having a heated conversation, and suddenly Sam was telling me about him dying and Dean selling his soul and getting killed in May. But you can stop it right? I mean you guys kill demons right?"

Bobby sighs deeply, his breath forming a cloud in the cold. _Oh gidjit, I wish I had the confidence in me that you have in me._ "We're working on it."

Mae frowns but nods her head in understanding, feeling incredibly somber.

After a few more moments of waiting to see if the boys were coming in, Bobby turns Mae towards the house and walks her back in.

.43.

"Alright, so she is a fairly decent liar, I guess if I were in your shoes, I would've thought that too, I guess." Dean admits begrudgingly rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Sorry Man. You were acting strange last night, she said you told her, and she was willing to grind up that whole prime rib just so you could make burgers. It sounded like she knew. It even felt like she knew. I know, now, that all that was just situational, but that was a whole lot of situational in her favor at the time."

"I honestly don't know about the prime rib thing. My acting strange… Ooh fuck her. She knows exactly why I was acting like that, I just didn't bring it up cause it was Christmas." Dean breaths out, clearly frustrated.

"You didn't bring up what?" Sam asks.

"The fact that she goddamned cuts herself. Like getting hit by other people isn't enough." Dean hisses out rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, still uncertain what to do about it.

"She cuts? Like used too, or is? You sure it was self inflicted? Where?" Sam asks voice tinged with concern. _Well apparently Lilly is an extremely good liar. Great. Should I? No. Nope. Not telling Dean that Mae told me that. I have to let Mae know though..._

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the upper inner and outer thigh is self inflicted. And the bloody bandages say the cuts are pretty damn fresh. The way that the marks are pretty damned ritualistic definitely another give-away cause damned if Lilly doesn't do everything in the most OCD fashion ever." Dean snaps squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Dean I need to ask a question. I don't want you to get pissed, but um…" Sam begins, hands on his head as he tries to find a way to ask how in the world he saw her thighs.

"What… Oh my god Sam, she was soaking wet and fucking freezing. She's fucking Lilly, I was just trying to be fucking nice, but I didn't want the headache of putting her in her bed wet, god forbid. So I took off her wet clothes and found the stupid fucking bandages. I was curious and they were wet and bam." Dean explains frustrated as he pulls at his short hair. "That's why. Jesus Sammy, have some faith in your big brother." _Not that I had the most innocent images running through my head when I saw that lace number she was wearing but he doesn't need to know that. Damn it, I didn't need that in my head again. Awesome. In the most positive and negative ways. Awesome._

"I didn't think you were a peeping tom or anything, I just couldn't figure out how you saw her thighs." Sam covers quickly.

"S'not my fault she's a freak about everything." Dean reiterates defensively.

"Ok, so she cuts. What are we going to do about it?" Sam asks, trying to bring the conversation back to the proactive side. "Wait, is this even our business?"

"I don't fucking know. I hunt monsters. Find the monster, find what kills it, kill it. You're the touchy, feely one." Dean hisses defensively.

"Well, I'm worried about her. Self harming isn't a healthy way to deal with things. And you're obviously upset about it as well." Sam starts breaking the problem down into manageable chunks.

"No shit. This is so far out of my jurisdiction. I want to shake her. Everything, every little thing she does is frustrating." Dean exhales.

"Ok, that's valid. We can't make her go talk to someone, or tell her to get help. They'd separate her from Mae and then self harm would be the least of her worries. So I mean let's just hazard a guess that this is probably from stress."

"Yeah, and her fucked up uncle is causing enough of that. And now she knows that I've got a known expiration date." Dean agrees pointing out two obvious ones.

Sam nods at his brother's points. "So, we're faced with an impossible situation. Everything that could possibly help the _average_ person dealing with this situation would not work for Lilly. Even if Mae could convince a place that she needed to be there, they would still want to separate them. Even just talking to someone could get her hospitalized."

"Right so as her friends, their family what do we do? Cause part of me wants to seriously, seriously throttle her, until something clicks into place." Dean admits, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"But, wouldn't that just add to her stress? I mean, her ncle, the news she just found out…" Sam slows down, a dark thought entering his mind; the super short shower she had supposedly taken earlier. She had come back downstairs, quickly and her hair had been completely dry.

"Great, for all we know she could be doing it right now." Dean snaps gesturing to the house.

"True, she could. Maybe we should tell Mae." Sam ventures the idea.

"I'm down. Mae and Bobby." Dean nods not seeing a better option, unsure there was anyway he could help that wouldn't add to the girl's stress level.

"Bobby too?" Sam asks, dreading this path.

"Yes Bobby too. Why not Bobby? I would think Bobby would want to know…" Dean adds nodding his head.

"Uh, ok. Tonight?" He looks around, wondering what else could possibly go wrong in the last few days of this year.

"Well… I don't see why not. Christmas is pretty much over. Back to work." Dean says with a grim smile. "The sooner we figure out a safety net for this, the sooner I'll be able to sleep at night."

"Right. So now?" Sam asks.

"I guess." Dean sighs out

"Right, let's go do this then." Sam says clapping Dean on the back before jogging back into Mystic, followed by a much slower Dean.

* * *

Don't forget to leave us a review! Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey Readers! Here's our Thursday chapter. Just giving you a heads up, there will be cutting talk in this chapter, as well as some sexual content.**

* * *

.44.

"Tell me again how I ended up peelin' apples?" Bobby asks as he stares at the raven haired girl kneading dough.

"You didn't get me a Christmas present." Lilly responds with an innocent smile; she hits the dough with a rolling pin and begins rolling it out.

Bobby glares at her and mumbles under his breath.

"Lilly!" Mae scolds.

Lilly rolls her eyes, but concedes. "Fine. Y'asked what I was doin', then Mae volunteered your an' her services. Take it up with the Harpy."

Bobby humphs, but continues working on the basket of apples in front of him.

"S'what I thought. Thank you for your help." Lilly quips with a wane smile as she continues the monotonous task of rolling the dough.

"I did git ya a'lil som'thin. I just figured you'd want an actual Christmas morning with the boys." Bobby explains.

"Ah, Bobby. Seriously you didn't have to. The apples were enough." Lilly responds shifting uncomfortably.

"Aw Bobby that's so sweet of you, thank you." Mae smiles at her remaining father figure with adoration.

"Yeah yeah, They're in the truck. I'll go get them in a minute. Got something for them boys too." Bobby mumbles under his breath with an eyeroll. "Cause I assumed you gidjits would go all out."

"It's like he knows us or something." Mae teases, pressing one finger in her cheek.

"Gettin' soft there in your later years, old man?" Lilly teases, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Oh shut it." He grumbles as they hear the other two enter the house

 _How much pie will I have to make that boy before he forgives me for playing Sammy? A dozen? No, that doesn't seem like enough… Damn it. I can't believe Dean did this. How sad and sick is that? Who just tosses their life away like that?… Though I guess I get it; s'pose I'd do the same to save Mae. I literally couldn't have a life without her. She'd manage without me. I'd gladly make the trade and added plus she wouldn't be burdened with me. Oh gods! Is that how Dean feels? Osiris that's… That's just so very fucked up._ Lilly frowns, not liking where her thoughts had taken her.

Mae looks up at the sounds of Sam and Dean walking into the kitchen. "Hey guys, weren't you freezing out there?" She asks in concern.

"Nothin' a mug a'hot chocolate can't fix." Dean responds with a wink in her direction.

"Already on it." Lilly smiles before she turns to stir the heating milk on the stove. She'd already assumed that the brothers would be cold, and was hoping to repair Dean's anger with sweets.

Sam takes a seat next to Mae, "So, why are we peeling Mount Apples?" He asks, looking over the giant pile in the basket.

"Reasons." Lilly interrupts as she walks over to the younger brother and thrusts a mug at him. "Here." Then turns and gently pushes the other mug into Dean's hand with an all too innocent smile as she walks back to the counter going back to her 'bake for Dean's forgiveness plan'.

Sam shrugs, gently takes the knife from Mae and begins peeling an apple.

"Why-" Mae begins to ask before she blushes. "I can peel apples." She sulks, leaning her head on the table.

"Lilly, can we talk a minute?" Dean asks, his question sounding more like a command. He places down the mug he hadn't even sipped yet; warming up could wait. He needed to know more about those cuts on her legs.

"Um… no? Busy with this stuff. Pies don't make themselves." Lilly replies not even looking at the older Winchester, but registering the strain in his tone.

Mae peaks out at Dean without lifting her head, wondering at his anger, hurt, and concern. She found it to be a very strange combination she'd never seen from him before.

"Why type of pies are you making, and how many do you need?" Sam asks Lilly, trying to change the subject. He also wonders why Dean is rushing him; they'd just agreed to a plan and his brother was clearly shoving it out the window.

"Um… Clemency pie?" Lilly admits after a moment, shifting uncomfortably. "And as many as it takes."

"Oh fer fucks sake!" Bobby sputters, putting his knife and partially peeled apple down. "That's what these're for?"

"Ye-No?" Lilly says, shiftily looking towards the ceiling.

"Nope, that's my cue to leave. Good luck idjits. I told you this was gonna be a cluster fuck." Bobby snaps, as he stands up. "And really, that gidgit tricked you? Really?" He growls gesturing towards Lilly violently.

"Shots fired." Lilly chirps an amused smile curving her lips even as she felt repentant.

Bobby just glares in her direction.

"Oh, come on." Sam starts, "She had you helping her make _clemency_ pies." He defends himself adamantly.

"This sounds delicious. What's in a clemency pie?" Dean asks before anyone else can talk.

"Absolution of guilt?" Lilly supplies rather hopefully, causing Mae to cover her giggle with a cough from behind her hand.

"What?" Dean asks, looking confused, "What guilt?"

"Seriously? How are you not getting this? Lilly's making you apple pies because she feels bad that she… Wait, why is _**he**_ getting the clemency pie? I'm the one you tricked!" Sam shakes his head as he turns to stare at Lilly.

"Oh... By the way, want some dispensation salad Sammy? I made it just for you." Lilly squeaks turning to the fridge and grabbing a large bowl. "Dispensation Salad, with homemade dressing! There's also exoneration fruit salad… If you'd prefer that." Lilly quickly assures him. Her lower lip is out in a full trembling puppy-dog pout as she showcases the bowl in her hands like it's a game-show prize.

Mae can't help the tears falling down her face as she continues to hold in her laughter.

Bobby just face-palms and turns, leaving the 'kids' to sort it out themselves. "I'll leave the box by the front door; open it whenever you four stop actin' stupid."

Lilly turns to Bobby looking mortified "We're not acting stupid. We are discussing terms and conditions of my for-"

"Yer bein' stupid. Night all. Merry Christmas." They hear the front door slam shut.

Lilly sighs as her hopes for using Bobby as a buffer between her and the Winchesters leaves with him.

"Uh, actually, Dean... You know, Lilly looks busy making all her… pies. Maybe your conversation can wait til tomorrow?" Sam offers.

"Yeah, all good conversations are best left for a later time, really if you think about it." _Like never, perhaps. Thank you Sam, you giant jolly green elf. I'll consider this as your Christmas present to me. Thank you. Dispensation salad and puppy pout for the win._

"Uh, yeah, ok. So, I'll just put out there that I'm not happy 'bout the way ya found out. But, it's notta big deal an' we'll talk tomorrow." Dean sighs as he stands to leave the kitchen.

 _Clemency pies for the win too._ Not able to keep the triumphant smile from turning the corners of her mouth, Lilly begins humming happily as she continues with her baking.

"Ok, I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning then." Mae says, finally recovering from her laughing fit. Dean smiles and waves as he heads towards his room.

"Actually Mae, I was wondering if you and I could talk." Sam asks giving her a small smile, offering her help up.

"Of course." Mae acquiesces without a second thought, grasping his hand as they leave Lilly to her work. "Night Lilly."

"Deuces, thank you." Lilly says sparing a quick smile before returning to her humming and self-appointed task, happy to have the kitchen to herself.

.45.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mae asks when Sam pauses in hesitation near the stairs.

"Oh. Uh, Let's.." He eyes the stairs. "Maybe in.. there" He mumbles as he takes a tentative step toward the sitting room. Then he looks toward the front door and his fingers twitch like he wants to grab his coat from the rack.

"Sam? What's going on?" She lets her hand drop from his and turns to face him.

"We, uh... I need to talk to you. And, I want it to be somewhere you're comfortable." Sam explains, unable to stop himself from worrying about how negatively she's going to respond to this conversation.

Mae's eyes soften as she realizes he's upset _._ "We could go to my workshop." She offers.

Sam looks at her in confusion for a moment before asking, "Where's your workshop?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Mae tugs his hand and leads him back the way they had just come.

"Hey Lilly, we're going down to the basement." Mae waves as she walks Sam past Lilly and into the pantry.

"Uh huh, yeah. Gross. Buh bye." Lilly says absently.

"The basement?" Sam inquires as he follows her into the large walk in pantry.

"Yep." Mae answers simply as she bends down in front of him and moves a rug.

"I thought the only entrance was from outside." Sam comments, tilting his head to the side as he admires the view.

"Well, yeah, it waasss..." Mae struggles as she pulls a trap door up.

Sam quickly moves to help her, surprised by the weight of the door.

"Thanks." She smiles as she lowers herself through the hole in the ground. "My grandpa put this is when I was little. It used to be a slide." Her eyes shine with memories.

Sam watches her climb down the ladder, smiling at the look on her face. "Your grandpa sounds like a fun guy." As soon as she's clear at the bottom, he quickly follows after her.

"He was. I use to slide down to hang out with him down here. He did a lot of tinkering with stuff when he retired. He loved fixing things." She looks around and clicks a light on.

Sam finds himself standing in the middle of a room with long bench tables lining the walls piled high with junk. "This is your workshop?" He asks hesitantly.

"What this? No. This is- was- my grandpa's workshop. I, I haven't really gone through and cleaned out certain rooms. I mean to, but I always find myself just…" She looks around the room lovingly. "It's hard to get rid of their stuff."

Sam pulls her into a hug, brushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. "When you say it like that, it sounds hard. Living in a place surrounded by the memories of people you loved. The constant reminder that they're gone. I don't know how you do it and stay so, so-"

"Optimistic?" She supplies, smiling up at him.

"That's one word for it, I guess." He says with a chuckle. He runs one hand gently through her hair. "So, your workshop?"

"Right." She grabs his hand and leads him from the room. Through a door, a hallway and into another door.

Sam can't help but chuckle at her workshop. This room is the only one in the entire house where the decor is clearly influenced only by Mae.

The room is larger than her grandfather's workspace. The steps leading to the outside doors are flanked on either side with glass paneled windows. A long intricately painted farm table is pushed up under one side of the windows, glass jars filled with strange looking bulbs and seeds and several large books cover its weathered surface. Under the table he can see piles of pots and a lot of the huge potted soil bags, one opened and spilling out across the floor. Under the other window is a large dresser painted a bright green with depictions of several animals. This surface is covered with fabric squares that are bright and bold in color, notebooks and several canvases. One of the many open drawers revels paint tubes and brushes chaotically jammed inside. Many strands of string lights cascade from one corner of the ceiling in dazzling patterns spreading out like roots. She has a hammock bed set up in this corner with bright sheer fabrics layered around it. The pillows and blankets all look like brilliant colored quilts with whimsical designs. The other corner has a deep patchwork sofa with a tree stump table in front of it. Several lanterns hang from the ceiling at different heights and stand on the table alongside several partly burned candles. Behind and all along the walls on either side are brightly painted bookcases filled with books and boxes. Even the floor adds to the dreamy effect the space has. It's an ocean blue stained concret that appears to ripple as if it were a body of water. The ceiling is painted to look like a night sky with stars and even a few storm clouds.

Mae stands off to the side, watching Sam as he slowly turns to take in the room. She shifts from foot to foot as she nervously waits. He was the first person she'd invited to her workshop and now she found herself worried that he wouldn't like it.

"Wow. Just, wow. This room is great. Mae?" Sam looks back to the door, confused that she hadn't made her way in yet. "What's wrong?" He walks up to her and gently tugs her into the room.

"I, ah, I guess I got nervous." Mae admits with a small smile.

"Nervous? About why I wanted to talk to you?" He asks.

"Well, yeah. That too." She looks from his face to the ground.

"What else are you nervous about?" He inquires with a small smile.

"Well, you're the first person to ever see this. Even Lilly hasn't been in here." She admits sheepishly.

"Really?" _She melts my heart. God. I'm glad she can't hear thoughts. I sound cheesy even to myself. But, I'm the first person to see her space._ "Thank you Mae. This room is amazing. It must have taken you forever to find pieces like this. It's all very you." He takes both of her hands into his.

"Oh, actually, most of it is just rescue furniture that I cleaned up and painted. I made almost everything in here. This is kind of my sanctuary. Most of this stuff would drive Lilly crazy if I worked on it in the house." She looks around her room and then back into Sam's hazel eyes.

"You- you painted and made all this?" Sam looks around, taking in all the pillows and blankets, the painted furniture; he never would have guessed she could do all this. "You're amazing."

A bloom of pink appears on both cheeks and across the bridge of her nose as she smiles.

Sam starts walking around the room, looking at the notebooks that were opened. "Did you draw these?" He asks, looking at a sketchbook on top of the dresser.

"Yeah, that one's just black and white sketches. I don't mind if you want to look through it." Mae offers, walking over to see what held his interest.

"These are great. You have a good eye." He tells her, flipping through a few of the pages. He smiles when he recognises a sketch that looked familiar. _The picture on the fridge of Bobby and Lilly._ He remembers, admiring her added detail. He spots a large, colorful binder hiding under a pile of canvases and, putting the sketchbook down, gently removes it. He looks at it, smiling when he realises what it was that caught his eye. The outside of the binder was drawn on, the art that of a much younger Mae. There were stickers on it now, as if she was attempting to cover a majority of her childhood art. The binder was titled, in huge bubble letters and flowers, 'Places I'll Go'. He opens it, thumbing through crayon colored pages with stickers and postcards, coins, photos, sea shells and cut out descriptions. This page was about the Grand Canyon, that one Ireland, another an Island of the coast of Greece. The pages becoming more detailed the further he looked. Now she wrote specifics about the places she'd go, when festivals were held and customs of the places,she even wrote itineraries of the things she would do while in each location.. "Mae, this is neat. You've put alot into planning trips all around the world. I didn't know you were so-"

"Oh, sorry. That's really old. I haven't even seen that for awhile now." Mae interrupts quickly, attempting to take the binder from him. "I thought I'd lost it." She winces, not wanting to deal with the disappointment the book represented.

Sam simply raises it above his head, out of her reach. "Whoa, wait. It's cool you've got a list of places you wanna go. What do you do when you visit? Is that what the coins and shells are?"

Mae jumps several times trying to get her binder back. "Oh, now that's not even fair. And no, I've never been to any of those places. The last time I left Sioux Falls was when I was seven. My family vacationed at Yellowstone."

"But that's not even in here." He says, confused.

"Come on Sam, it's just a dumb thing I did. I should've tossed it a long time ago." She pouts.

"But, this is neat. You've got customs and events from around the world. Burning Man, Hanabi display from the great wall of China, The acropolis in Greece, Backpacking through Ireland... Mae, why don't you do these things? You obviously love these ideas."

Mae sighs, giving up on getting the binder back from him. "How am I supposed to do that? Lilly doesn't want to leave Sioux Falls." She slaps her hands over her mouth, groaning as she realizes how bitter that sounded. "Sorry, that came out wrong. Ugh-"

Sam lowers his arms, putting the binder back down on the canvases. "You can't travel and do things without Lilly?"

"Lilly and I, we just have a thing. She doesn't want to travel. And I get it. She has a lot she does just to feel safe and... Clean. I don't have that problem. I like hiking and camping, going off the beaten path. There's no way she'd ever go with me to any of those places. It's hard to get her to walk out into the garden with me. And, I can't leave her here alone. Something would happen; She'd need to get groceries, she might have to go to the shop, someone could come out here... And then we all know what would happen. She'd be beaten, maybe even killed. I can't ask her to go with me and I can't ask her to put her life on hold while I go." Mae explains quickly.

Sam looks down at Mae, a frown tugging at his mouth. He felt bad for her. She'd put a lot of planning and research into the places she wanted to see and she had the money for it. The only thing holding her back was how much she worried about Lilly.

"Ah." Is all he says out loud, unsure what else there is to say.

"It was childish. I think I just loved the stories my Mom and Dad would tell when they came home from an adventure. They brought me back postcards and stuff from the places they went. Bobby sent me a lot of postcards too. This started as a scrapbook of places they went, and wanted to take me one day."

"It's not childish, Mae. I get wanting to travel. Sioux Falls is a really small city; I'd want to leave it if I lived here too. At the very least for a vacation." Sam assures her, pulling her into a hug.

She smiles up at him sadly, her eyes shining with emotion from behind her curtain of chestnut waves. "Maybe one day."

Sam realizes that as much as he'd like to learn all about Mae, he needs to have a serious talk with her. He keeps getting distracted by how beautiful she is, and his physical reaction to her is quite strong, but he needs to focus. "So, about that talk. Where should we sit?"

"Here, let's sit on the couch." Mae offers with a warm smile. "Sounds like it could be serious."

They move over and sit close to each other on the squishy couch. Mae pulls a soft blanket from the back to cover them; though the room was warmer than it was outside, she was already beginning to feel chilled.

"Ok, here goes." Sam starts, turning on the couch to completely face her. "I know you want to talk about what happened with me and Dean. But first, I want you to know that I didn't tell Dean or Bobby about this. Dean came to me freaking out because- Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve when Dean took Lilly up to her room- He uh, he didn't wanna put her in bed wearing wet clothes. So, he-" He lets out a sigh and continues at a rapid pace. "Changed her out of the wet clothes, not being pervy or anything, just, ya know, she was wet, and anyway, he noticed-"

"She's cutting again." Mae interrupts as she sags back into the pillows with a frown.

"Yes. Dean was pretty upset when he saw the cuts. And he knew they had to be self-inflicted. I didn't know about it until after Lilly tricked me into spilling the beans on Dean's deal. I didn't want you to think I told him. Which, I hope you know I wouldn't. But, he's planning on talking to her about it. He wants to do an intervention or something."

Mae sits up suddenly, her face paling in worry. "No. Oh no, that's really not a good idea. That's just going to make her feel ganged up on. I promise."

Sam frowns but nods his head in agreement. "I guess you're right, Lilly on the defensive isn't quite open or receptive."

"Exactly. Please don't let him do that." Mae begs.

"I'll talk to him, Dean's just concerned. I'm sure he'll get that, though he'll probably still insist on talking to her about it. Hell, I wanna talk to her too, but I don't think she'd be thrilled if she found out we all knew at once."

"I know it sounds horrible, but… I, I mean, I care about her, I worry, but, I understand that she does it for reasons that make sense to her. Or-" Mae pauses, seemingly struggling with her explanation. "More it's that I can understand that she has reasons for why it works for her. She doesn't exactly get to fall in the normal category. How in the world is she supposed to get help? They would separate us. Things would get worse. And talking to her about it only makes it worse, because she feels bad. It makes me feel horrible, like I don't care that she hurts herself because I don't know what to do." The ache of helplessness chills her.

Without thinking, Sam pulls Mae in for a hug. "You're certainly not horrible for thinking that way. I get that things are so different with her, because of the curse. Maybe once we figure out how to life it, we'll be able to help her, but for now I think it's awesome how supportive you've been. It must be hard for you to watch it, see it even. Lilly certainly has a list of very unique issues. Hell, I wouldn't know how to handle cutting or anything like that under regular circumstances."

Mae relaxes against his chest, comforted by his arms around her and his soothing heat. Words that she had kept locked up for so long beat at her lips. "This thing with her uncle is horrible, I've been worried about her cutting again since the first time she started acting different. She can't tell me what's going on, and I know Bobby isn't telling me everything he knows about it. I'm always afraid for her, and I'm scared that one day I'm going to wake up and she'll be gone." Trapped tears finally break free from her emotional prison and she allows herself to cry. She hides her face, not wanting to burden Sam.

Sam frowns, his brows knitting together in concern. "It's okay. We're working on dealing with the creep. We're going to deal with him, find out exactly what he's doing, how, and why. And then we'll figure out how to break the curse on her." He rubs her back, wanting to kill the guy just for the tears Mae was shedding.

"And you must be overwhelmed by what Dean did." Mae whispers, her throat constricted with sadness. "I don't even know how to start processing that."

Sam subconsciously hugs her tighter. "It's- to be honest, I was pissed at him. I was pissed at myself for letting my guard down. I knew almost all the others in that town. We'd helped them. And they started killing each other. If Dean had been there everyone would have listened to him. But it was just me, and I couldn't keep them together. I ended up fighting Jake. I've never been so angry and scared in my life. He was so strong, and I kept trying to get him to stop fighting. And then I heard Dean and Bobby calling for me. I saw them. And then…"

Mae wraps her arms around him, hugging him back fiercely. He shifts, pulling her into his lap.

"I didn't remember that when I first woke up. I thought I'd been knocked out. But, Dean. He made that deal because he said he couldn't fight the battle without me. Dean was the one that ended up killing yellow eyes. He did it with Dad's help, not mine. He didn't-"

"John was there?" Mae interrupts quietly. Her heart beats frantically in her chest as she hangs on his every word.

Sam takes a deep breath and hugs her tightly again. "Yeah. He was. He distracted yellow eyes until Dean was able to shoot him with the colt. We think he escaped from Hell when the gate was opened. But, God Mae, he looked so proud." He feels a tear slide down his face.

Mae is silent for a few moments, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "I'm glad you guys got to see him again."

"Me too. It felt right that Dad and Dean were the ones that got him." Sam agrees, burying his head into her hair. "It feels good to finally get that off my chest."

About an hour passes with them talking about things neither has been able to talk to anyone else about. They share a few laughs, they both shed more tears.

 _I think this is the first time I've ever been completely myself with someone. And she completely accepts me. She doesn't think I'm a freak, or that I'm too emotional. She's just rolls with it._

Mae looks him in the eyes, catching the end of that last emotion. "Thank you."

"What could you possibly be thanking me for?" He asks.

"For just, letting me break down. I think I needed it. Selfish as that sounds." Mae says as she attempts to detangle herself and stand.

"No Mae." Sam says as he pulls her back to his side. "Needing to work through stuff isn't selfish. Believe it or not, you actually helped me work through stuff too. I'm glad you were okay with listening to me and I was happy to be supportive for you. I liked this. I don't think emotions are silly or stupid. I want to be able to be here for you when you need me."

Mae wraps her arms back around him, feeling happier than she's felt in a long time. "I will always be here when you need me." She smiles up at him.

Sam, caught up in her sparkling blue green eyes and more happiness than he can remember, leans down and kisses her.

Mae lets out a sigh when he releases her lips. "Stay with me tonight?" She asks with a smile, her eyes smoldering up at him.

"I'd like that." He whispers into her hair, pulling her into his arms as he stood. He carries her with him over to the bed in the corner, sitting her on the edge before he claims her lips again.

Mae nibbles along his lower lip. She just needs him, needs to forget the outside world for a moment. They'd opened themselves up; had been completely vulnerable with each other. She only knew a fraction of how painful his past had been, but she could feel the depth its effect had on him. She wants to be his. Not that she could fix anything, or even that she would. All she wants in this moment was to know they belong together.

Sam doesn't break the kiss as his hands slowly slide up her shirt, almost hesitantly as he felt her smooth creamy skin beneath the material. His actions slow, as he tests the water. He breaks the kiss as he moves to brush his lips down her cheek, to her neck. His teeth scrape against her throat gently as he sucks a sensitive spot. He smiles when she moans and wraps her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, onto the bed with her.

Sam pulls away instead of moving forward. He flashes a cheeky grin at Mae and quickly pulls her top over her head; his kisses immediately move to her exposed collarbone, steadily moving toward her cleavage. She giggles when she hears a gruff growl of male approval at the way she looks in her lacy bra.

She could feel his desire, his passion, his need. It fanned her own as she began the struggle to unbutton his shirt. After fumbling with the tiny buttons for what felt like forever, but in reality was no more than fifteen seconds, she rips it open with a growl of frustration; his buttons pinging against the wall and floor as she urgently pushes the material from his shoulders. Sam lets out a husky chuckle in response, pausing his lips' ministrations to pull off his undershirt.

"Too many buttons." Mae breaths out with a soft chuckle, her hands already exploring his defined chest, dipping her head so her tongue could follow the trail of her fingers. She'd wanted to taste him since the first time she'd seen him shirtless. If she were completely honest, she'd admit she'd fantasized about this moment since the first time she'd seen him at the shop so long ago.

"Guess you showed them." He murmurs against her skin as he unclasps the back of her bra, removing it and adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. One of his hands comes up to massage her breast as he licks the other, before he slips the nipple into his mouth and sucks on it gently. He couldn't help the masculine pride swelling in him as she moaned loudly in response.

Mae arched her back. Her own hands moved to his back as she blindly followed his sculpted muscles. The heat of his mouth sent pleasant tingles down her spine and his teeth scraping against her made her grasp him tightly with her fingers as she clawed against him to keep him close to her. She gasps as he slowly drops to his knees in front of her, never slowing the kisses as he moved.

Mae squeaks "Oh!" completely startled when Sam's large hands are suddenly under her ass, lifting her off the bed and pushing her onto her feet in front of him.

Now that she's standing, Sam lazily licked her nipple one last time before his lips brushed kisses down the underside of her breast, down her ribs, trailing them down her stomach, to the hem of her jeans. His hands move from her ass, his fingers hook into the top of her pants and he places one last hot kiss directly under her belly button before he looks up to her. His eyes seek permission and his fingers continue to slide back and forth under her waistband and glide along her skin, slowly moving from her hips to just under her belly button and back. "If we're gonna keep going baby…" he wiggles his finger around, teasing at the button of her jeans.

Mae pouts, though her eyes remained sultry. "Don't be too much of a tease Sam."

Sam smiles at her response, chuckling as he popped the button and lowered the zipper at an agonizingly slow speed. Just as she was about to complain, he startles her. In an unexpected movement he pulls her jeans and panties down and has her back pressed to the bed in one swift motion. His face buries between her thighs, hair brushing against sensitive skin as he latches his mouth on her wet core, attacking her with his tongue at the sounds of her excitement. His strong hands pin her hips to the bed, as he finally gets to enjoy the taste of her.

Mae hadn't been expecting that. She falls back to the bed with a strangled cry of pleasure; her hands automatically reaching down to fist in his long hair.

Sam can't help the growl as she pulls on his hair; his actions slow and he starts teasing her clit with his tongue, switching between lapping it and sucking on the small nub. He finds revelry in the sounds she's making; wanton moans when he found a new spot and whines when he wasn't aggressive enough with his attention. He smiles into her core and just enjoys torturing her with the languid movements. He adjusts his position to pin her with only one hand, his fingers splay wide across her stomach to hold her. A single long finger slowly slips into her as he sucks again at her clit. He groans when she bucks in response, accompanied by a loud moan, as she pulls his hair rougher in response.

"No- I said, no teeeaaaasing!" She pants as she bucked her hips again in an act of desperation, wanting, needing more. "Please, Sam." She moans as she jerks against him again. Her eyes opening widely as she feels him add another finger; a low, hot, needy moan escapes her lips as he starts pumping into her and quickly flicking his tongue over her clit, before taking it into his mouth and sucking again. She can feel the pressure of an orgasm building, and can't help but to wrap her legs around his torso, and squeeze him to her tightly. A long, low scream of pleasure leaves her when he finally pushes her over the edge.

Sam grinned as he felt her go limp in his arms after her shocks of pleasure. He stands quickly, taking the time to remove his own restricting jeans and boxers. His cock throbs with need as he joins her on the bed, pulling her to the center of the mattress and positioning himself above her.

"If you liked that, I have some good news for you." He grins at her with near boyish glee as he slid the head of his cock over her slick entrance. His amusement and pride growing at her moan of need as her response was to buck against him.

Mae's face was flushed with an after glow as she smiled up at him. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this good news." She purrs, reaching out to him as he settles over her. She pulls herself up to press her lips to his again, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of her; it made her feel secure, protected and loved.

Hours later, when she was wrapped in his arms and nearly asleep, Mae took the time to fully appreciate their range of emotions as they had explored each other. She enjoyed Sam's tender side just as much as she enjoyed his aggressive side. She knew their first time together was going to become one of her favorite memories. She pressed her ear to his chest; a silly little grin lit her face as she was soothed to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat as it slowed from their night of vigorous activity.

* * *

 **AN: So... how did we do? Is this something you'd like to see more of in our work? Please let us know :)**


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hey Readers! Third chapter of the week :)

* * *

.46.

Lilly smiled as she took the last of the pies out of the oven with a yawn, exhausted from her night's endeavors. She had taken down and packed up the christmas decorations, leaving the boxes in the old office in between baking the pies. She certainly felt the exhaustion too; her entire body was sore, but she was grateful her perpetual migraine had lifted. She smiled as she started to clean the counters, content in the fact she'd finally be able to pass out soon.

She looks the counter over, feeling accomplished with the dozen pies spread out over it's surface. With a satisfied nod she begins making a light breakfast and brews a pot of coffee for the guys before heading up to her bedroom to take a shower and to get some well deserved sleep. She felt gross and the smell of evergreen clung to her skin like smoke.

She sighed in frustration as she stepped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed than tired. She attempted to sleep, but after a while gave up and decided to get dressed for the day. She sighed as she walked over to her alter, lighting some myrrh incense, watching the wafts of smoke for a moment before she backed up and sat indian style. If she couldn't sleep, she could at least meditate and pray.

She was knocked out of her meditation sometime later by a harsh rap on her door. Blinking out of her her trance and the discombobulated feeling, she shook her head. She waited for a moment, in attempt to ground herself, but at the second knock she sighed and picked herself from her spot. She stumbled to the door and ripped it open. The barb on her tongue swallowed when she takes in the sight of Dean looking at her somberly. "Uh, can I help you?" She asks instead.

"We need to talk." Dean states arms crossed as he looks down at the girl, missing his usual sparkle of humor.

Lilly blew the bangs out of her face as she gulped down her reflexive fear, stalling as she studied him. After a moment the words "Look... sorry but not sorry. I did what I felt I needed too."

Dean quirked his brow, quickly able to figure out they weren't on the same page. "That's nice and all but I wasn't really asking."

Lilly tilts her head feeling the need to argue, but the fatigue of being up so long, was beginning to wear on her.. _Maybe cleaning and baking last night wasn't the best decision ever._ "Thats nice, but- oh fine. I just want it known that Mae had little to nothing to do with the whole extract information from Sam thing..." She sighs, as she followed the oddly taciturn Dean downstairs with increasing anxiety.

Dean just raises his eyebrow again and gestures to the sitting room that they had used for their first serious one on one. "In. We really need to talk." His tone brooking no room to argue.

Concern and trepidation fill Lilly as she stood outside the living room. Their last conversation behind these doors had not gone the best, well, they had done just the opposite of that in her opinion and her seldom used self-preservation kicked in. "You know what I just remembered, I have things to do at the shop today, this really isn't the best time… later." She mumbles as she starts to walk away only to be stopped as a hand grasps her shoulder, as she feels herself being turned around.

"Not that this isn't kinky or anything, but seriously Tex, I have uh- Orders to fill at the shop. Sorry." Lilly mumbles even as she tries to twist and duck out of his grip, only to have his other hand come down on her other shoulder and be pulled back in a very undignified manner.

"Lilly, we are talking. And we can do this the easy way, were you act like a normal human for five minutes, or we can make this a giant scene, your choice."

Lilly scoffs even as she digs her heels into the floor turning her head to glare at the taller man. "Those aren't choices, they're threats."

"Well if we keep stallin' and I end up hittin' ya, cause we ain't in distance of Mae that's on you, and that's an actual threat so start moving hufflepuff." Dean huffs out, meeting her glare with one of his own.

"So cranky. Who pissed in your beer this early?" Lilly mumbles as she starts walking back to the sitting room, feeling defeated and tired.

"Thought you'd see it my way."

"Oh look... Mae's here with a book and headphones, I'm havin' ah strange sense of Deja vu. Wonder why?" Lilly snarks as she notices her friend on a nearby sofa, and just goes and sits in the same chair she had the last time, eyes gleaming with concern and a spark of defiance, not thrilled about the situation. "Right so where is this rodeo starting Tex?" She questions as she pulls her legs up to her chest. She rests her head on her knees a soft smirk on her lips as she watched the the Winchester sitting across from her. Oblivious to Dean shutting and locking the three of them in this time.

"Look Hufflepuff, I just, Jesus." Dean breathes out, as he begins pacing unsure what to do.

"Look, I get it you're you, Sam's your younger brother, couldn't live without, so you folded and traded in your chips to get him out. I get it. Still don't know how I feel personally about your blatant disregard for yourself or the people around you, but I understand feeling that way. If we traded places and it had been Mae and me in the same situation, I'd do it in a heartbeat, and know how wrong I'd been to do it. I would. I don't know why yo-"

"Lilly." Dean interrupts between gritted teeth "This has nothing to do with that."

"Oh." _Really then what does this… oh fucking seriously._ "Oh…" Lilly repeats finally understanding what this was about and not sure why or how it was any of his or anyones business, but also knowing she didn't want, nor was she prepared, to have this conversation. _But_ it explained his silence and the extra helping of awkward to this situation.

"Yes, oh. Did you think I hadn't noticed? With having put you to bed that night you obnoxiously obstinate you, just- ugh, you." Dean all but growls fingers curled around a chair as he pinned her with a stare that spoke volumes to her.

"Well I assumed you just didn't mind, since you know it's _none of your business_." Lilly responds flippantly waving it off.

"Excuse me? None of my business? Like Sam and mine was none of yours?" Dean snaps walking to stand in front of her, the vein in his neck throbbing from what he felt like was supremely justified anger.

"That was our business, you guys were hiding something huge, and by the way, very poorly. We could both tell something was off, so bite me Cowboy." She snaps back defensively still trying to justify her actions in the way she dealt with Sam, to herself.

"Oh and you cutting yourself isn't a big deal? What the hell is wrong with you? Like you don't get your ass kicked enough!" Dean exclaims hands shaking with his need to shake the girl in front of him.

Lilly stands, fueled by an internal fire. Lamenting, not for the first time, their drastic height difference as she looks up into his eyes with a nasty glare. "Fuck you, you hypocrite!" She seethes feeling increasingly frustrated by his obstinacy. 'Why don't you go down another fucking bottle!"

Dean looks like she had just smacked him before he responds "There's a bit of a difference between having ah' drink and putting a blade to your skin."

"Tell that to your liver, wait never mind you're right, my bad, what's the point of caring about your physical health if you know you are going to die in like five months because you make shitty, selfish decisions!" She rages, roughly jabbing him in between each word for emphasis. "I don't need your pity, your judgement, or your condemnation for what I do to myself. Thank you very much-You however need constant surveillance for your shitty shitty decisions! Because one of us isn't going to die for using a razor blade to feel in control for like a minute, where as you, you, you- how long did it even take to even make that deal Dean? How long did you even think of anything else? Did you even think of anything else? Think to call us? No, you just made shitty shitty decisions that affect everyone around you with no regard for their feelings of the situation, as shit fucking tastic as it was. Your so- Yes it sucks that Sam died, like shit it sucked it fucking sucks I can't believe Sam- oh and Mae would have-oh gods Dean. This whole situation reeks of fucking stupid and dumb but at least that would have been well-" _natural I guess_ "But you, you just and then-" _You traded your soul, Sam was probably going to ascend, but you? You're not. You're going to be eaten by a giant snake you jack ass_ "And then on top of that you take shitty care of your liver, you and fucking Bobby, I swear. Your just so fucking unbeilably giregabarehgbuaeri!"She rages literally growling at him in frustration as she pulls at her hair roughly. The familiar heat and itchiness from her full body blush and hives washing over her, fueling her intense dislike of the situation.

Dean just stares at her angry, hurt, and unsure what else. "Are you done? Can I speak now?"

"No, fuck this I'm done you- _you_ " She seethes the word you coming out of her mouth like the worse curse. She turns abruptly as she goes to storm out of the door only to be picked up mid stride.

"Yeah, no I don't think so. We are talking." He states before moving her to couch, where he could pin her in place if need be.

"I don't want to talk to you. I feel like I've made my stance on this pretty fucking clear. You have no room to judge me, you fucking hypocrite." She glares.

"Oh come on, is everyone is a fucking hypocrite." Dean states brow raised.

"Mae's not." Lilly argues with an eye roll, crossing her arms. "Look Dean I don't want to fucking talk about this." _Think I finally figured out my personal opinion on this stupid bull shit though. Gods what's wrong with me? He's on a figurative death bed for fucks sake, what's wrong with me? Oh gods, do I- I think I feel like crying, or hitting him, that's so not me, at least not anymore. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Dean breathes in deeply, and exhales slowly. _For fucks sake. How do I even, I haven't seen her this angry since she thought we were going to, to hurt Mae._ "Do you even know how you're feeling right now? Cause you look torn between crying or-" Dean stops short when her fist flies and punches him straight in the jaw with an accompanied curse. _That._

"I know how I'm feeling, asshole, and I don't cry." She fumes as she quickly jumps up from the couch, making her retreat feeling better yet worse at the same time.

Dean recovers from the punch after a moment before growling, happy that he had had the foresight to lock the door. "I don't think so, get back here Lilly, we are not done." He says his large angry strides swiftly catching up with her. He picks her up, again, and deposits her back on the couch his glare softening as he frowns at her, noting how upset she was.

"Fuck off." Lilly snarls feeling a serious need to backhand him again.

"Right, always the hard way with you." Dean sighs out, grabbing her hips to both keep her in place and knock her off guard as he kneels in between her thighs. _Not that I'll ever complain about that. Jesus if things were different... but they're not._

Lilly blushes scarlet and tries shifting out of his hold spluttering out a "What the fuck are you doing? Get off!" Though the intimidation factor was certainly cut by the high pitched squeak that had come out instead. _Gods, why does he play with me like this? It's awkward, sadistic even. Fucking asshole._ She glares at him contemplating hitting him again, feeling ashamed that being touched, even if it was something as humiliating as being restrained against her will, and taunting her, it well, it felt different. She wasn't sure what the warm feeling was either, and she wanted to isolate and suffocate whatever the feeling was.

Dean exhales for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, finally figuring out the best way to go about this "You're right. One hundred percent right. About my shitty decisions. About my being a hypocrite. You're a hundred percent right."

Lilly who had previously opened her mouth to curse at him, snapped it shut. "Oh? Just like that?" She asked studying his face and body language for any hint of deception.

Dean pauses thinking about the best thing to say when he chuckles instead.

Lilly pulls her fist back unable to restrain her indignity, but Dean's quicker as he grabs her wrist even as he wraps his other arm around her free arm and torso, pulling her in tightly. "Nuh-uh Hufflepuff. You've had your free shot for the day, and I wasn't laughing at you just, the irony of this situation, wasn't s'pecting this." He explains gently even as he tries to ignore her squirming. _Is she even aware how fucking amazing that feels?_ He looks the girl pressed close to him over. _Nevermind. No way. I'm glad I stopped that last one, and bonus this position… wonder if she's wearing another lace- no. No not that rabbit hole Dean._

"Ironic?" She asks head tilted pausing in her poor escape attempt.

"Yeah, do you see it?" Dean smiles looking towards the girl a glimmer of humor returning to the green depths.

"Uh… yes." Lilly lies, her brain having short circuited with his proximity, she was already screaming at herself to breath.

"Uh huh. Look Lilly I'm worried about you." Dean says his features shifting to a more somber demeanor.

"Good for you? Dean, this really isn't your business." Lilly argues, as she pulls both her arms from his grip roughly, contemplating kicking him away as well. She settles on just adding "And you don't really have any ground to stand on." She crosses her hands in front of her chest defensively.

"Look, I let you yell and rage in all your pms glory, so hear me out." Dean sighs feeling more comfortable with this conversation knowing she was off guard, even though it made him hate himself a little bit more than he previously had.

At Dean's words Lilly glowers but concedes, remaining silent, admitting to herself that he had let her blow up on him. _Oh and punch him._ So instead of saying anything she just waits.

"Look, I just… I don't understand why you would do that? What would make you, I mean seriously don't you have enough scars?" His voice trembling with so many emotions, unconsciously squeezing her tighter and shifting closer to her leaving no gap between them.

At the mention of her other scars Lilly shifts uncomfortably uncrossing her arms and hiding them behind her back her face a mask as she contemplates what to say.

Dean frowns at her actions as he simply takes her arms in a firm grip, and pulls them in front of the two of them. "You're ashamed of these scars, but they weren't your fault Hufflepuff, they're- they're battle scars. Why would you give yourself more of them if you can't stand the ones you already have?"

Lilly shakes her h not though, their proof that there's something wrong with me. Reminders that people hate me on sight." She counters, looking at her arms with disdain for a moment before attempting to pull them from Dean's grasp, once more but this time he just tightens his grip in response.

"No, I mean really Lilly, I don't get it. You hide things that you should be displaying proudly, and then give yourself more. Why?" He asks frustration coming back feeling frustrated with the girl in front of him.

"I just… it's control. I never- it just helps. It's something I can control. Just me. No one else. It's my body. My rules. I decide how deep. How many. How long. Where they go. No one can take that from me, no one has the right." Lilly admits feeling at the very least Dean was owed that, she had just cussed him out for something she would have done without a second thought in her mind if it had been Mae. _Damn it how can I even be mad at him? I'm such a hypocrite. Damn it. But if that's the case… Why do I still feel this way? Why am I so… so something. This was irritating, and I'm acting completely irrational. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

At her soft admission Dean feels his heart break. He also thinks he can understand. He knew Lilly had it rough. Had had it rough for way too many years, and yes there was Mae, but there could be no one else. The testament to that was even sitting in this room, she couldn't even have conversations with other people without Mae present. Couldn't have a normal life, and certainly couldn't control anything. How could he stay pissed at her for that? If he was honest with himself he could admit he was scared for her, that she might take it too far. And sad that this was her outlet, but he couldn't- no wouldn't begrudge her that. But he couldn't condone it either. Not really. The thought of her alone taking a blade to herself broke his heart, but his hands were tied on that. It always came back to her curse didn't it? "Well okay then, that's what it is then I guess. That's what I asked. That's what you gave me, and uh your right. It's your body." Dean eventually admits after several minutes of contemplation. Still not thrilled about it.

"Dean seriously it's none of your fuck- Wait. What?" Lilly stopping the argument that she had been building before his words finally registered. "Alright. Thank you. See. So are we done?" She quickly rephrases, surprised at his response. She was happy he understood, and was willing to let this go. Now she just needed him the fuck away from her, and she'd be happy.

"But these." Dean starts shaking her wrists for emphasis "These scars shouldn't bring you shame Lilly…" He sighs, taking a deep breath before continuing. If he had to accept it, she would just have to concede on this. It still frustrated him that she would add more scars to her collection, when she obviously was ashamed of the once she had earned in self defence. "You looked like you were 'bout to pass out when you had realized your wraps weren't on."

"That's cause they're disgusting and gross, and I hate it when people stare." Lilly shoots back with a glare. Her insecurity about them glaringly obvious to Dean, as she pulled against his arms again.

"I think they're kinda sexy." Dean admits after all he had his own scars, each with their own story, each adding to an experience making him the man he was today, and so wasn't it the same for her. Yeah the curse sucked, but without it wouldn't be who she was, she'd have had a different life and honestly they probably never would have met.

Lilly glowers at that taking her wrists back offended he would even joke like that, about something so personal. "I get that _you'd_ probably think a troll was sexy if you had a long enough dry spell Dean. But my wrists and forearms are vile."

Dean, feeling indignant at that comment, humphs in offence, but a couple of cogs fall into place with it. With a frown he reaches to take one of her wrists, pulling his pocket knife from his back pocket slicing through the lacey material covering it without much thought, ignoring her tug and cry of anguish that tore from her as he cut through the lace. He paused as he looked at the scars running up and down the back of her arms, in awe of them. His thumb lightly caressing the deepest one.

"Dean what the hell is wrong with you! Don't touch it!" Lilly seethes as she tries her best to pull her arm back beyond upset with him for this latest transgression against her comfort zone.

"No Lilly, this whole thing is stupid. If you can give yourself more, you shouldn't feel shame for these ones." Dean says his thumb moving to another one and tracing it just as gently.

"No! You're acting like I brandish them Dean, they're personal, they each mean something to me. I don't just display them! I don't want this shit on display! They just draw out fucking shit I don't want."

Bringing her wrist up to both their faces his other arm pins her in place. He raises her wrist to his mouth kissing the largest and deepest of the scars, before meeting her eyes not expecting the punch he received to the face for it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Lilly screams with drawing her fist. _Fuck! I didn't mean to do that, shit. How is that reflexive to me? What the fuck? I don't- I'm not… What is fucking wrong with me? Am I pmsing? Was he right? This just… what the hell? Shit. Twice? Lilly what the fuck? Gods! But why would he do that? What's the point?_

Backing off Dean holds his nose. "Twice? Jesus Lilly, god damn it I was just trying to get close to you… You are so hard to get close too… I just, I like you Lilly, I do, more than just- and thinking that you're disgusted with parts of yourself, it hurts, and knowing that you purposefully hurt yourself- I just, I don't even know what to do with it." Dean admits as he gives her the space she obviously needed. _Awesome, what the fuck. Oh god, did I just say that out loud? Fuck!_

"Well how do you think the rest of us feel? A demon contract? How much more iron clad can it get Dean? I mean you guys warn us about and chastise us for shit all the time!" Lilly snaps back completely glossing over the rest of the rest of it.

"You are just so hard to get close too… It's a wonder how Mae deals with this. How oblivious are you?" Dean spits back not sure whether he was glad or upset that she had blown off his accidental admission.

"Yeah and you're just an open door?" She rebukes caustically.

"You know what fine, I'll just leave you alone. This was a mistake, clearly. I'll just leave you alone. Do what you want." Dean sighs emotions turbulent and the need to shake her nearly overwhelming, stepping away he turns his back to her rubbing at the back of his neck. _Is this how Sammy feels whenever he tries talking to me?_

Guilt instantly floods her, cooling her indignant rage over the bandages and conversation almost instantaneously. "Wait, Dean I'm sorry." Lilly says hopping up and grabbing onto the back of his shirt completely unsure what to do. "I'm sorry. I am. I mean I know more than most that violence isn't the answer… you just-the bandages and the conversation… Thank you I guess, for caring. I just- I don't know… and with you and the whole… and the teasing- I just don't know how to handle it. I'm sorry for hitting you. You didn't deserve it..."

Dean sighs deeply before he turns around, eyeing the short girl wearily. "I'm sorry too Lilly. This is not how I wanted this conversation to go and I just wanted you to know that. I saw it- And _nothing_ inappropriate happened- But I saw it and I wanted you to know that I was concerned it, and wanted you to know I care, and ugh other emotional crap."

"Oh my Gods, I hadn't even thought… you just saw my..." Lilly stutters. "It's not a big deal."

"What, oh for, really? You hadn't thought about that part? That's all I've been able to think about-"

"What? I don't- why would- what is wrong with you!" _Why would that be all he was thinking- oh cause it's Dean and if there's a hole he's going to- Amun-fucking-Ra he really doesn't have standards does he? I mean yeah I'm not the worst looking in the world, but honestly it's like never going to happen. I mean unless he's into some serious BDSM, which kinky, but no. I can't even imagine the guilt._

"No, not like that. I mean, yes, you have amazing taste in underwear, and it looked hot as hell on you. And yes, I'll admit that I've had to banish the thought from my mind a couple of times. But no, I mean I've been worried that you were avoiding me because you might have thought I did something. And I didn't. I swear, I was just afraid of your reaction to waking up in wet clothes."

"That thought never even crossed my mind Dean! I mean waking up without my bandages was certainly a larger concern. I mean it's not like anyone who saw would be interested in what they saw! I just assumed they wouldn't bring it up. It's not like I care, it's just underwear." Lilly admits, but was getting increasingly uncomfortable by the minute.

"Well, now I know that fear of cuts discovery outweighs being seen looking incredible in sexy," Dean gives a small shudder of appreciation, "very sexy underwear."

Lilly pauses struck dumb by his comment. "Should I be more concerned about you seeing me in my underwear? Or the cutting? Cause now, I don't know..." She mumbles, her confusion clear in her tone.

"I don't know, it's your life, just letting you know that this man, you know, found you attractive. I was just going to apologize and let you know that I didn't do anything inappropriate. Kind of shocked you're not I don't know, more mad about it…" Dean finishes lamely, lamenting how un-smooth he was sounding.

 _Is he fucking with me? Or is he being serious? Gods he's a sadist… or a masochist…? Does he mean it? Does it matter? Why do I even care? It's not like anything can come of it either way._ "It's just underwear Dean, it's not that big of a deal, fuck it's not like you haven't seen it before, and yeah sure kind of embarrassing, okay hugely even, but eh _._ There are certainly worse things. Perspective much? I'm an adult Dean, nudity- I'm a virgin not a fucking prude." Lilly responds with an eyeroll.

Dean's eyes widen. "Vir-"

"Fuck off Dean! Like you didn't know that, sure I can get as kinky as the rest of them but having sex with my sister in the room is where I draw the line." Lilly snaps, interrupting whatever was stupid comment that was about to fall from his lips.

"Well I mean... can she hear you? How big is the room? What if the doors open?"

"Really? You would do that? With Sam right there- first row seating it?" Lilly demands skeptically, as she looked him over unsure she actually wants to know the answer.

"Is he thoroughly distracted, can't hear and has his back to me? But wait, really, we should do tests to see how this stuff works."

Facepalming Lilly balks at him. "Glad to know that sex is ranks high enough, you would be willing to scar your bro, Tex. Classy."

"What scarring? He could learn something, take notes or whatever. He needs less chick flick moments in his life." Dean teases.

"Isis what is wrong with you? I could've made a guess to your proclivities in bed but really? Do you even have a line? I-"

"Do you?"

"Scaring a sibling." She responds blankly.

"Seriously, how are you scaring her? Back to those tests I was thinking about."

"Nope. What tests-I'm not a guinea pig Dean." _Nor a conquest, it's bad enough with the teasing;mwith the flirting. Gods Mae would probably be fine with it too, damn hippy. As much as I don't think I'd mind being a notch in his bedpost the last thing I want is to pop my cherry with via pity fuck, and certainly not with Mae anywhere near the scene._

"Come on it would be helpful. Aren't you even the slightest bit curious? I feel like you owe me, you got ta hit me twice today, shouldn't I at least get to try one or two things to make up for that?" Dean pouts.

"One, I am feeling less guilty about that by the fucking moment." She couldn't tell if she was lying to him or herself on that. "Two. No, I don't want to do an experiment, there are way too many variables." _All of which involve me getting hurt and the wonder brothers feeling guilty. No thanks I have enough shit on my conscience thank you._ "Three- Well there is no three, but the first two are reason enough."

"Come on I'd be in chains, that's gotta appeal to something in you?" Dean says looking over her with a bit of a nod and a wink.

"Yeah, it probably would, but I am still thinking it's not the best idea seeing your propensity for lock-picking and worming your way out of things."

"Not sure if that was a compliment or not, so thank you. _But_ seriously think about it, Mae will be right outside the door."

"Or you know this whole thing backfires and you end up bashing my head into a radiator?" Lilly supplies.

"Come on, please Lilly?"

"No Dean, just no. I think it's a severely awful idea."

"Come on, I'll even let you put duct tape over my mouth."

"Oh tempting, so very tempting, but no. I've been off lately anyways…Something horrible could happen. I'm just not comfortable with-"

"Fine it's your body, you're right. Do what you want." Dean concedes, heaving with defeat.

Lilly glances over him guilt flooding her once again. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't kill us to try." _Fuck it. I'll be the only one getting hurt here anyways and if it makes him feel better than I guess its the least I can do…_

"Really?" Dean asks, brightening substantially with a large smile on his face as he looks the girl over.

"Why not? If you feel like it will help, who am I to argue? It _is_ your area of expertise." Lilly agrees with a shrug.

"Oh my god you just admitted I knew more about something than you? Is hell freezing over?"

"Nevermind I take it back."

"No, no, I just-are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, bite me."

"With pleasure." Dean says leaning in close to her breathing on her neck.

"Dean!" She reprimands

"Don't ask for things you can't handle!"

"It's an expression."

"Well then don't express things you can't handle."

"Fuck off, I have things to get accomplished today."

"Oh like what?"

"Sleep. Please feel free to make burgers tonight, just clean up after yourself."

"Do I even want to know?"

Lilly rolls her eyes. "The decorations are gone aren't they?"

"Oh, well Imma go talk to the others. After Dinner we'll start." Dean rubs his hands together, excited to start working on his next burger masterpiece. He turns away, freeing her from his confinement.

"Joy." Lilly says sarcastically, sulking away, still not sure how she was feeling about what had just occurred.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave us a review to let us know how we did. We'll see you again with a new chapter on Tuesday.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Tuesday chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

.46.

"Right so I'm just supposed to stand here while he's tied up to a chair? That's the plan here?" Lilly asks skeptically not for the first time questioning the intelligence of this plan.

"Yes, look Lilly, I know this isn't ideal but it's the best we got for right now so can you please just try it?" Sam asks placatingly. "This is new for us too, I promise we're just trying to help."

Lilly just lifts her brow, hips cocked and arms crossed as she stares at him. "I'm here."

Mae hides a smile, understanding Lilly's hesitance completely. She puts her hand on Sam's arm in a calming gesture. "Sam she's trying, let's just get this done."

Sam smiles down at Mae and glances around the sitting room one last time, checking on the equipment, making sure it was all functioning properly. "Alright we'll be right outside the doors." He finally says, escorting Mae to where they'd be watching in the dinning room.

"Super." Lilly responds popping the 'p' in the middle of it obnoxiously as she looks down at Dean who was doing his best to be reassuring but the sight of him tied to the chair with a budding bruise from her violent outbursts early turned her stomach.

"It'll be fine Hufflepuff, don't worry about it, b'sides it'll least help build up my tolerance, right?" Dean assures her with a smile.

"Um yeah… I thought there was going to be duct tape involved with this endeavor…" Lilly frowns shifting uncomfortably before deciding to to go sit on the chair furthest from Dean. _Gods what the hell made me agree to this- Oh yeah guilt… is there a pill for that? To just smother it to death._

Over the computer Sam responds "We decided that that would be a last case type of scenario. Sorry."

"Are we sure duct tape or a gag isn't necessary?" Mae whispers quietly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yeah. We kinda need to know how long it takes and when it starts getting to a point of no return." Sam responds just as quietly.

"Maybe I should give her my headphones." Mae offers, biting her lip.

"It may not be a bad- Oh she just put her own head phones in." Sam says.

"Yeah, but mine are noise canceling…" Mae pouts, concerned for her friend's mental well being.

"Worse case scenario she punches him again." Sam shrugs though his voice wavers a bit with uncertainty.

"Worse case scenario she locks herself in her room and refuses to talk to anyone for a month." Mae pouts, watching the screen in concern.

"Lilly do you want Mae's headphones?" He asks louder, leaning into the mic.

Lilly ignores the question and picks up the book she had brought with her cracks it and starts reading.

"Come on Lilly, cheer up. At the very least, I'm work on building up my resistance to an hour. Then there would be no need for lines and scarred siblings." Dean says with a suggestive wink, doing his best to flirt even while restrained.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you Tex, don't you think?" Lilly snarks back with a withering glare, brushing off his teasing too anxious to become flustered.

"My charming good looks and winning personality not doing it for ya? I could turn up my smoldering glance." _She is going to end up punching me again..._

"Let's not shall we? But glad to see you have some self worth, as sad as it is." She responds, her attention back to her book.

"Ouch hufflepuff, be nice to me. I'm all helpless over here." He says, doing his best to look pitiful.

"Who's idea was that? 'Sides bondage on the guy isn't my idea of a good time." She shrugs, refusing to acknowledge his current predicament.

"Well then, next time we can switch places. I just thought this would be safer, you know, restraining the beast from the beauty." His wiggles his brows vaudeville villian style.

"Yeah no, hard line. We're not ruining Disney today, I mean-Unless you're grimm-ing it, in which case ew." Lilly responds as she starts taking notes from the book.

"Ah, come on Lilly. Just passing time. This could take awhile."

"I figured." She sighs before an amused glint appears in her eyes. "So how was Sam tying you up? Do anything for you?" She quips with a satisfied smirk, knowing the comment would bother him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. One, ew. Two, the banter is to pass the time. Three, I still mean it." Dean glares at her, albeit a bit pouty.

Lilly just rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you did. I figured tapping this with out killing me would be quite the challenge." Lilly adds, having decided his advance was some type of weird personal challenge.

"Uh guys, we can hear this." Sam cuts in, reminding them of their presence.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean growls, as Lilly snaps "No fucking shit."

Mae rubs Sam's shoulders as he shrugs it off with a glower. "I think they're just nervous." She adds, trying to be helpful.

"You think? Wait, can you not read them?" Sam asks. _Well, I guess more than one experiment is happening today._

"No. It doesn't work over the phone or skype." Mae responds absently, watching her friends on the screen.

"Ah I guess that makes sense. Lilly's doesn't either." Sam says nodding his head and starts making notes in two separate documents. "You would be so helpful to have along when we have to talk to people. It's always a guessing game trying to tell if they're lying or just don't believe what they saw."

She smiles at the thought of being helpful, but it slowly falls as she says,"People can lie to me. I can't always tell why a person is feeling the way they are. And some people can lie without it affecting their emotions."

"Yeah, but some people are better at lying and acting than others. Wonder if you could read supernatural creatures… have you ever met someone you couldn't feel?"

"Nope. Just Lilly." Mae responds without hesitation.

"Huh… So either you've never run into anything supernatural or you can read them. I'd be interested to find that out. We've run into some shit." Sam comments, adding a couple more notes to his doc before the two lapse into a tense silence as they continue to watch their family on the screen, both worried about the outcome of these 'tests' Dean was adamant about performing.

"So whatcha reading?" Dean asks still trying to puzzle what the girls last comment had meant but with Lilly it was usually hard to pin down where the side comments came from.

"A book? Surely you've seen them, even cracked a couple... " She breaths as she thumbs to the next page of her homeopathic remedies book.

"Ha ha-funny, I meant what's it about." Dean responds rolling his eyes to her snipe.

"Plants and herbs and the best way to use them for home remedies. You know it's hard for either of us to go the hospital. And I mean, sure I know a lot, but I can always learn something new. Try to improve them, but keep them palatable, some of the herbs are really bitter…" She supplies, her tone softer now that he was no longer teasing her. "I usually prefer fiction though…I just figured today was a learning kind of day."

"Ah. Smart." Dean admires her thoughtfulness. "Sam and I used up our first aid kit, maybe you ladies should teach us how to make it. Sam is all about that stuff. I can atleast say I healed a lot faster using it."

Lilly's lips curve into a smile at that. "I'm glad it helped, if things were different for me I probably would have gone to school for…" She shakes her head, banishing the thought. "I'd happily show you both, it's not that hard and most of the plants are pretty common. I'll whip more up either way, before you guys have to hit the road again, to replenish your supply."

"Should I make collection rounds later Lilly?" Mae asks into the mic.

"Would be good. I should start tonight. Some of them take time." Lilly responds turning to the camera.

"No problem. During a break I'll run out and start." Mae offers.

"Starting to feel it." Dean adds cutting them off as a familiar feeling washes over him. He shoots a concerned look to Lilly and pulls against the restraints for reassurance.

Sam writes something down in one of the documents. "Lilly, it's ok if you don't want to hear this, but I am going to be asking him questions." He warns gently.

Lilly shifts nervously in her seat watching Dean with curiosity, not thrilled about the situation but there had never been a time where she could watch the person she affected so carefully, lest the repercussions of that foolishness get her killed. _I never realized how much I actually wanted to know why… I mean sure this is going to suck but… Yeah. I want to know, and it's not like I don't know he's going to say some fucked up shit. Cause he is. I know he is._

"Anytime now Sammy, I don't like this feeling. This isn't what I really think." Dean snaps out, muscles bunching and loosening under the restraints as he gained and lost control of himself.

"So what are you feeling?" Sam asks over the mic.

"Angry, very red anger. Hatred. Disgust." Dean growls.

"Why?" Sam asks he writes it down.

"She, she did something. Traitor. Conniving bitch." Dean's eyes bulge as he locks eyes with the girl.

Sam shoots a concerned glance to Lilly who was watching Dean. _Oh god I don't want to ask this but if we are going to get anywhere with this..._ "Traitor?"

"She's deceptive. False. Untrustworthy. She, she, God, MAE!" Dean cries out.

 _This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be… Dean has a lot more control than I gave him credit for… It's certainly easier when it's feelings._ Lilly sighs, some of her tension lessening with the thought. Her eyes still observing Dean with curiosity, intrigued by what was happening. _I didn't know there was more to it than just blind hatred…Huh._

They hear the door slam open and Mae bursts into the sitting room. Dean immediately relaxes in his seat, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Lilly walks over to Dean hesitantly, concerned for him; respecting him a bit more than she had previously.

"Sorry Hufflepuff." Dean says quietly, without opening his eyes.

"It's okay, that wasn't nearly as traumatic of an experience as I thought it was going to be." Lilly admits, with a wide smile.

"I aim to please." He responds short of breath, but happy she wasn't offended.

"Yeah right cowboy. Whatever." Lilly responds flippantly unsure how to feel about that, but recognized she was infact pleased.

"You three let me know when you're ready to reset." Sam says over the computer.

"You okay Tex? I know you're just trying to help. Still this can't be healthy for your visceral system." Lilly comments looking him over in concern. There was no way his heart was healthy with how he ate, and surely her affect on others raised blood pressure exponentially. She was worried about what the stress of forcing him to restrain his anger would mean in the long run, and was curious if they had really thought this through.

"Hey, what doesn't kill me, right?" He chuckles in response, brushing off her concern. In all actuality, he really hadn't thought about it, but he would be willing to take the hit for her. "You good to go again." He winks at her.

"Cute." She scoffs, before she pats his head. "Let's do this." She sighs, as she turns and returns back to her book.

"Great." He sighs, a slight glare marring his face. _Yay, a pity pat._ "Thanks for moving so quick Mae. We're ready when you are." He nods, smiling up at her.

Over the mic they hear "Lilly can you sit closer to him? I'm curious if that will set it off quicker. Sorry." Sam asks as he finishes the last of the notes.

Lilly turns, making a face at the camera. "How close?"

"Well not in his lap. Your discretion." Sam concedes.

Lilly quirks her brow at that, before she stands up and hip checks the couch gently moving it in the general direction of Dean, before she plops backwards over the arm. "Done."

"Lilly!" Sam can't help but smile at her antics. _I saw that coming..._

"What? Your brother is like fucking houdini. Do you know how many times he's broken into our house?"

"Once!" Dean says in exasperation.

Lilly turns to glower at him "Bull shit…" She mutters, but decides to roll off the couch, moving it back before she sits in the chair closest to him glaring at the ceiling and blowing at her bangs petulantly, just wanting to end this quickly.

"Seriously Lilly, my headphones are just in the kitchen." Mae offers again.

"No they're not, they are on that table… I borrowed them." She says gesturing to the end table by the couch she had just vacated.

Mae rolls her eyes, "Then why aren't you using them?"

"Curiosity?" Lilly admitted simply.

"Of course. Ready?" Mae asks with a last look at Lilly.

Lilly rolls her eyes at the question but nods as she settles in her chair.

"Ok, I'm coming back in Sam." Mae says, closing the door behind her. She walks back towards Sam and their equipment, unable to dampen her feelings of nervousness.

"Ok, take two." Sam whispers as he starts typing on his computer again.

"I just thought about something. And maybe I'm just slow with this realisation, but… Is Dean going to be the only person getting tied up and questioned?" Mae inquires curiously.

Sam looks to her and thinks about it. "No probably not. Bobby and I are should be doing the same. If you can think of someone else that can be near her though that would probably be helpful."

"Well, no. I mean her parents but… I don't think they'd agree to it. Well, Dale might… Oh, Mother Superior might, but I don't know how I feel about tying a nun to a chair…"

Sam makes a face but concedes to her point as they both watch the camera feed.

Mae racks her brain trying to think of anyone else. "Oh Todd… Todd would probably agree."

Sam tilts his head. "Who's Todd?"

"Who the fuck is Todd?" Dean chimes looking to Lilly expectantly.

"Why would Todd agree to that?" Lilly says looking to the camera confused.

"He's an old friend, and he's got a thing for Miss Mara." Mae provides playfully.

Lilly facepalms. "No he doesn't, why do you keep pushing that? Please stop shipping people with me, please."

"Just because you don't return it doesn't dismiss the way he feels. And I totally don't ship that, you'd eat him alive."

"What's shipping? Someone else likes you? Wait, you have other friends b'sides Mae? How does that even work?" Dean rapid fires.

"Ra, Dean seriously don't act like that's completely inconceivable I have, like five friends thank you and no-" She turns to glare at the camera. "He doesn't like me like that, Mae's just being Mae." Lilly interrupts indignant even though if she were honest she could admit he had a point, what type of socially-emotionally stunted moron would like her.

Mae pouts, unsure if Lilly is doubting her abilities or telling her to shut up. "But he does like her, I feel it everytime he sees her." She whispers.

"Right. Well maybe he'll agree." Sam interjects unable to hide his smile at his brothers obvious dislike of the situation.

"We might be able to pay one of our employees to do it." Lilly adds with a shrug.

"Ooh that's true the new Van driver has already hit you, and felt awful about it." Mae agrees.

"Yeah, why not. Pay fedora-boy to be tied to a chair. I mean cause who wouldn't be agreeable to that." Lilly says rethinking her suggestion. _That's an odd request even by my standards._

"Well, we could always ask Ellen, Jo and Ash." Sam supplies, uncertain how it would be received.

Lilly sighs and rubs her temples feeling a headache coming on as she wracks her brain for an actual helpful suggestions.

"Hey, lets just focus on this set up for now." Dean snaps. "Oh, and I'm feeling it again."

"Really wouldn't have guessed that…" Lilly mumbles with an eye roll. _This can't be healthy to do this to Dean…_ "Oh Marie! Duh!"

"Oh, yes, She'd do it in a heartbeat. She's so curious about you anyway." Mae chirps happily.

"Marie?" Sam asks Mae.

"Her counselor."

"You mean the one that's fine with this stupid bitch cutting?" Dean asks voice heavy with disdain.

Mae just takes a breath and shuts her eyes. "Well, this escalated fast."

Lilly just raises her brow at Dean, torn between being hurt or amused. _Yes that's more like it._ She smiles settling for the latter emotion.

"Sorry, I mean, SAM. Ask the fucking questions." Dean growls, giving Lilly a half apologetic look.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks Dean.

"Murderous. Angry. Betrayed." Dean spits out.

"Why do you feel that way?"

Lilly turns slowly to shoot the camera her own murderous glare. _That had to be the follow up question?_

"Sorry Lilly." Sam whispers.

"Because she's sitting next to me. She doesn't deserve to be free. She needs to be punished." Dean grits out between her teeth.

"Kinky" _._ Lilly deadpans, with an eyeroll.

"Why? Why doesn't she deserve to be free?" Sam asks.

Dean growls before answering "She's a liar. She can't be trusted."

"Dean, focus, is this personal experience talking?"

"No. Yes- well no no no… MAE!" Dean yells out again.

Mae takes off running for the family room again.

.47.

"Does this crap have to stay here? It's so... Cluttered." Lilly remarks glowering at the pile of technolgy littering the table she was itching to clean and polish.

"Sorry, but until we collect all of the data it would just be easier." Sam says patting her shoulder as Bobby, Dean, and Mae all sit around the table.

With a pout Lilly sighs and nods her head resigned, taking a seat trying to ignore the useless crap at the other end of it.

"Alright, what have you jits figured out so far." Bobby asks arms crossed as he looks at the kids in front of him expectantly.

"So from what we gathered from yesterday's sessions with Dean; is that the crux of the curse has something to do with a feeling a strong distrust and more than a bit of disdain. The person is driven with a need to punish and hurt her. And it brings up strong feelings of betrayal." Sam supplies as he looks at the two in question carefully.

"So it's more than intense anger?" Bobby clarifies.

"Seems like." Dean affirms with a nod.

"We were hoping that you'd help as well. I kind of want to figure out if pack mentality happens as well. You have been ganged up on before… I want to know if the drive is the same in those situations." Sam adds looking to Lilly for affirmation.

Lilly looks at Sam, nodding her head as she shrugs. "It happens. I mean less now than as a teen, but I think that's just because I learned pretty quickly to avoid people in groups, they're certainly easier ta avoid than one-on-ones."

"Also we're curious to know if everyone has the same reaction, or if it's different for each person." Mae adds.

"Makes sense. I'll do it, but you have to wear them noise cancelling headphones-" Bobby agrees, his eyes piercing Lilly's. "And I'm not negotiating on this."

"I- okay. I get it." Lilly agrees, knowing a lost battle when she saw one.

"Well, ok then. When do we start?" Bobby says hesitantly, not sure if he can believe that she didn't argue.

"No better time than the present I guess, if that works for everyone. Lilly did you get a hold of Marie?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, she seems interested. Whenever you want her, after six though, she's at work til then." Lilly shrugs.

"Right let's get this done then." Bobby gruffs his features grim, as they all get up and head to the family room.

.48.

"Well that was enlightening." Lilly snarks more than readily leaving the room, happy that Mae was sticking to Marie to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I'm so sorry. God that was awful. I don't understand why I felt those things, said those things. I don't think or feel that way about you at all." Marie cries out, following after her.

"It's fine Marie, wasn't expecting anything less if I'm honest about it. No worries." Lilly reassures her softly.

"I well, I've been curious about this for a while, so thank you for asking for my help." She continues, looking at the girl miserably.

Lilly just does a once over of her counselor. "Oh that's reassuring, thanks."

"Lilly! We need to work on this, you're a wonderful girl, the things that happen to you in this area of your life? They aren't your fault." Marie chastises caringly.

"Right. I'll add it to the ever growing list. Thank you for letting us tie you up." Lilly quips brushing off the older womans concern.

"Well, that sounded strange." Marie says with a scrunched face, chuckling a little.

"Well just don't add it to my file and I won't tell anyone else." Lilly teases reaching the door and opening it for her.

"Deal. Have a goodnight Lilly, Mae. Gentlemen." Marie waves as she lets herself out.

 _Sammy, and then we're done with this shit. Great._ Lilly sighs as she shuts the door behind her, and walks back to the sitting room, eager to be done..

"I would never have guessed how loud she could scream." Mae comments with an unsure smile, trying to gently tease Lilly as she falls onto the closest couch.

"Yeah, bitch has a set of pipes that's for sure." Lilly smiles as she plops down next to Mae, laying her head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Lilly. This is awful." Mae frowns, gently combing her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"It's fine, 'sides just a few more with Sammy and we're done." She sighs, purring in content as Mae played with her hair.

"Yeah…" Mae trails off, still not thrilled about the situation. Even though she had been supportive of the idea of learning more about what made people so, violent, towards Lilly; watching as people fought against restraints trying to get to her sister was awful. The worst though was listening to people attack Lilly verbally, which apparently got so much worse when you took away other options. Growing up with Lilly she'd just accepted that something happened when they weren't together, breaking the situation down to study was strange.

"Really Mae, it's for the best, and it's not like I haven't heard it before. It kind of all just bounces off at this point. Promise." Lilly assures her sister, her hand coming up to caress her face, her thumb stroking her jaw gently trying to assuade Mae's obvious apprehension. Then after a moment she adds, "You were petting me. Continue." As she nuzzles into Mae's hand in reminder, much like a cat.

Mae giggles as she goes back to running her fingers through Lilly's hair, using both hands to gently comb the knots from her hair.

Lilly hums happily, closing her eyes and as she allows herself to relax, feeling safe this close to her.

"Need a break Lilly? We can start back up tomorrow." Dean offers, looking at the two girls on the couch critically.

Lilly forces herself to sit up at Dean's question, . "Nah, two days of this is enough thanks, let's do this." She shrugs.

"You good to Mae?" Bobby asks, knowing how hard this must be to watch for. Even he was feeling drained from watching it, so he couldn't imagine how hard it was on her. Especially after learning of her empathy, not sure it was healthy for her.

"I'm fine, we can keep going if Lilly's good." Mae looks to them with a small smile, smoothing Lilly's hair back into place before she stands up to join them by the door.

"I'm fine, so seriously let's get this done. I still need to make dinner." Lilly waves dismissively. "I doubt it'll take much to set him off anyways." She adds with a shrug, having observed Sam enough that if Mae wasn't around his short fuse rivalled hers.

Sam's nose crinkled as he looked to Lilly. "I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh." Lilly nods placatingly.

"Right… Okay Dean, Bobby. Soder me to the chair." Sam chuckles nervously as he sits in the

"That's extreme..." Mae pouts worriedly.

"Way to one eighty there, Sammy. Lovin' that confidence." Lilly snorts.

"Hey, you seemed nervous, and you think Dean can get out of anything, I want to know that I can't." Sam shrugs as Dean and Bobby begin to thoroughly tie him to the chair.

"I am not nervous, I am just _confident_ this round isn't goin' ta take long." Lilly huffs, offended by his observation.

"Right. Can you do me a favor though?" Sam asks, doing his best to completely relax as they wrapped his arms the the chair's arm rests.

"I really s'pose that depends on what the favor is." She responds hesitantly.

Sam closes his eyes before he calmly requests. "Please just wear Mae's headphones."

"Nope." Lilly quickly declines.

"Oh come on! You wore them for Bobby."

Dean lightly punches Sam's shoulder. "Hey, relax until we're done." He teases.

"Are you really putting yourself on the same level as Bobby?" She skeptically. "You're Mae's fuck boy, not mine. You ain't special ta me." She scoffs abrasively.

Bobby's back straightens with a snap, "What!" He yells, turning his glare to the defenseless idjit.

"Yep, knew this was how I was goin' ta die, tied to a chair… Wasn't expectin' Bobby to be killin me though." Sam sighs, resigned as he looked to the stunned Mae.

"Calm down ol' man, just meant they're dating. Hathor, take some glycerin for that shit Bobby." Lilly scoffs, as she can watches the vein in Bobby's neck throb angrily.

"This is not what I wanted, I swear, worse day of my life when ya'll met. This is why I don't sleep. I don't need ta hear bout that shit." Bobby gruffs in exasperation, before he sulks out of the room.

"Right, so back to what really matters here. We good ta go with this?" Lilly sighs, trying to get back on track.

Sam takes a deep breath, "Look Lilly, all I'm sayin' you should have just been wearing them the whole time. Please, after that bus, please just wear the fucking headphones."

"Fuck no, this whole thing wasn't even my idea, if we're doin' this I'm listenin' ta it." She snaps, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"You good?" Dean asks Sam, testing the hold with a few quick jerks.

"Ow, yeah, it's good Dean. Can't move a muscle."

"How about you?" Dean asks Lilly.

"I'm fucking fine! Can we just get this over with?" She snaps in frustration. She blinks as Dean and Mae watch her in concern. "That was me, dismissing you." She comments as she sweeps her hand towards the door.

"Come on Mae, let's get this done." Dean gently takes Mae by the shoulder and guides her from the room.

"Just, yell when you need me." Mae tells them both, looking back at the two over her shoulder as Dean shut the door.

* * *

AN: Leave us a review to let us know what you think and we'll see ya again on Thursday.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hiya Reader. Here's our Thursday chapter :)

* * *

49

Dean sits behind the computer between Mae and Bobby as they all watch the screen.

"You see. I knew it wasn't going to be an automatic thing Lilly. Give me some credit." Sam teased, trying to lighten the mood with her.

"Wait for it." Lilly responds, her fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on her thigh.

"Right." Sam sighs, puffing his cheeks as he let out a deep breath.

"How are you doin' Sammy?" Dean calls out over the mic.

"I'm still good." Sam calls back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's good, just, ya know. Let us know when ya get the heebies son." Bobby glares at Dean, pulling the mic away from him. "Stop pokin' at 'em Dean."

"I'm not, just checkin'." Dean defends gruffly.

"I'm worried too Dean. For both of them. I'm actually starting to think this isn't a good idea."

"Why?" Dean counters, his brows creased in concern. He hadn't heard one complaint from her on any of the other trials.

Mae falls quiet for a moment, her face pensive before she explains. "I've, walked in on the two of them talking before. He feels kinda different, at least when he's angry."

"Ah, well Sammy has alway been kinda a hot head." Dean snorts, with shrug.

"I've been around you when you're hot headed-"

"I ain't hot-headed." Dean defends himself staunchly, glaring at her as he interupted.

"Fine, I've been around you when you're angry and it isn't fun. But Sam's anger is- it's just different. Like a whole different level." Mae continues to explain, frustrated that she didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Huh, that prob'ly needs some lookin' in ta." Bobby grunts thoughtfully, when their attention is drawn by a guttural growl.

"Feelin' now." Sam growls.

"Told ya it wouldn't take long." Lilly clucks her tongue, her eyes locked on the bound man attempting to fight his binds.

"Really Lilly…" Mae chides softly.

"All right Sammy, here we go. What are ya feelin?" Dean asks, watching as Bobby holds a pen over a pad of paper.

"Pissed. Angry, she's a lying manipulative fuckin' bitch." Sam snaps.

"Why do you think that? Focus Sammy." Dean asks, barking the end as an order.

"Right." Sam bites out. "She's a liar and a thief, she's betraying the only person that is keeping her alive. She's scum, dirt."

"And we're done!" Mae shouts, standing up so fast she knocks her chair over. "We're done!" She shouts again, when Dean catches her arm and quickly pulls her into him.

"Calm down Mae!" Dean warns, "It's already been said, and she needed ta know anyways."

"That's not your call to make." Mae glares, fighting Dean's hold on her.

"Gidjit, he already done said it." Bobby sighs, placing one hand on Mae's shoulder. He spares a short glance at her, happy that she seemed to stop fighting for the moment.

Lilly snarls at that. "Oh fuck you, no I'm not." She spits back, annoyed that anyone would accuse her of doing something like that.

"Yeah you are, doing it for your stupid uncle. Who knows if it's actually against your will, your such a fuckin' freak."

"Fuck you Winchester!" Lilly growls back, her body shifting into a more offensive position. Her hands on her knees as she glared at him.

"This is too much. She never talked to the rest of you, this is getting to her. Dean let me go!" Tears begin to form in her eyes as she starts to struggle again, but Dean's restraining arms are just too strong for her to break out of. "Let me stop this!" She continued to tug against Dean.

"Sam. Focus man. What are ya feelin' man, what are you thinkin?" Dean calls out over the mic.

"I'm thinking she's a treacherous evil bitch. We weren't wrong when we thought she was a monster. She's a fuckin' walkin' nightmare, everything she fuckin' touches she fucks up."

"Fuck you gigantor." Lilly snaps, her teeth clicking with her anger as she stands to her feet. Her eyes focused solely on the man tied to the chair, watching as he flexed against the restraints.

"Evil, lying bitch. What you have done to Mae, what you make her give up, just to keep yourself safe. I've seen her travel notebook. She wanted to travel the world. You do nothing but hold her back. You only ruin things, people. You're evil, conniving and treacherous! She's so worried about you all the time and what do you do? You fucking cut to keep her attention. What the fuck is wrong you?"

Lilly see's red, and with no thought she crosses the room, her fist connecting with his face. The sound of wood creaking, before it splintered was covered by the slew of curses that left Lilly's mouth in a litany of languages.

"Let me go!" Mae screams, her fear for Lilly making her tears spill over even as her voice became shrill in her need to get to them.

Stunned, Dean dropped his hands from her arms and Mae took off out of the room.

Sam doesn't even think about it as he reaches out, back handing Lilly with the arm that was still attached to the broken bit of chair, sending her back.

Lilly blinks at the hit, realizing she too had lost hold of her temper before she scrambles back, and jumps to her feet and out the door before Sam could break out of the chair completely.

Dean, still stunned at what Sam was doing on the screen, takes off after Mae. He watches as she disappears into the room, trading places with Lilly who blurs up the stairs before he can reach her.

"Lilly?" He calls out after her, before the sound of a stifled scream, and a body hitting the ground makes him change direction mid stride.

"Mae?" Sam yell out loudly in concern, as Bobby and Dean burst into the sitting room. Bobby drops to his knees, to restrain a seizing Mae.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Dean asks in a panic, moving to help Bobby hold her down. His eyes widen when he notices the trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Do I look like I fuckin' know?" Bobby snaps, with concern clear on his face.

Sam struggles to get to her as well, his anger quickly doused with his fear.

"Sam, ya gotta calm down." Bobby calls out.

"Right." Sam gulps in deep breaths , forcing himself to still.

"Dean, go get yer brother. I got 'er." Bobby orders.

"Are ya sure?" Dean asks, looking between the frantic Bobby and Mae who was still in convulsions on the floor.

"You questionin' me?!" Bobby growls in warnin', supporting Mae's head against his torso.

"Nope." Dean says as he releases Mae and rushes over to work on getting Sam out of the rope.

"What I thought." Bobby huffs in disdain, letting out a sigh of relief when Mae finally stopped jerking uncontrollably.

Bobby lets out a deep breath. "What the hell happened Sam? All I saw was her bust in." Bobby asks as he shifts her, picking her up to lay on the couch.

"I dunno, she just screamed and grabbed her head after she burst through the doors, then collapsed." Sam explains as Dean unlocks his cuffs.

Dean jumps out of the way as Sam breaks through the rope as soon as it was slack enough and rushes over to Mae. "Is she okay now Bobby?"

"I'm a hunter, ain't no doctor." Bobby snaps, as he cleans the blood off her nose. "But she's breathin', so that's good." He sighs as he picks her up. "Imma go put her in bed, an' patch her up."

Sam opens his mouth to argue, but at Dean's glare becomes more subdued.

"Sure thing Bobby. I'm going to go check on Lilly." Dean nods.

"Not sure you should do that just yet. Give the gidjit time to cool down. She ain't gonna be happy with anyone right now." Bobby warns, but shrugs before walking out of the room with Mae. Idjits were gonna do what idjits were gonna do.

Sam and Dean just watch as Bobby carries Mae out before they turn and look at each other.

"Well that was productive." Dean sighs as he walks over to a couch and plops on it.

"I am never, never, doing that again." Sam frowns, his eyes glued to the spot Mae had dropped, and the small amount of blood that had gotten on the rug.

"Yeah, maybe not one of our best plans." Dean breaths clicking his tongue. "You really need ta work on that temper Sammy." He laughs nervously, as he eyes his younger brother.

"Want to start talking about your problems too Dean?"

"What problems? I'm good." Dean shrugs, as he leans back in the couch.

"That's what I fuckin' thought."

"Bitch." Dean snorts.

"Jerk." Sam sighs as he starts picking up the chair, rope, and chains with a grim expression.

50

Lilly walks down stairs doing her best not to think about the drama that unfolded itself mere yards away from her last night. Her face was still swollen, but she had covered the bruises with makeup, and she was all for just forgetting the drama of the night previously. Drama that wouldn't have occurred if it wasn't for her. The tension was still thick in the air and she was terrified it would never truly dissipate. _Did I ruin this? I mean I never thought it would last long, but I had hoped it would have… I really should have argued more. I don't know why I stay… maybe if I left Mae would be able to have a better life, with actual friends…_ She frowns, rounding the corner; pausing when she hears the soft murmur of voices coming from down the hall. _Are the guys already up?_ She sighs, as she treads closer carefully peeking into the room as quietly as possible.

Bobby sitting at the head of the table, piles of books hiding all but the top of his cap from view. Dean was sitting closest to her, surrounded by his own small pile of books. Sam was across from his brother, typing away at his laptop. The piles of wires and computers were still in residence in her dining room, a glaring reminder of the events from the day before.

Dean looks up, stretching in his seat as he looks around the room. His bloodshot eyes telling of a long night spent reading.

 _And drinking if those empty beer bottles are any indication. Wonderful. I should go make them some tea… and maybe a light breakfast… like toast._ She sighs as she walks away to go get a start on breakfast. She flits around the kitchen, preparing egg and bacon sandwiches. A soft warm humming filling the silence of the kitchen as she worked.

She was just re-making the coffee when Bobby and Dean entered the room Sammy-less. "Yo, mornin'." She greets, as she flips the switch on the machine.

"Told ya." Bobby rolls his eyes. "Pinnacle of healthy." He adds sarcastically.

"I'll take it." Dean shrugs as he takes a seat at the table, figuring it was better than a litany of 'I told you so's' he had been expecting..

"I won't. Lilly…" Bobby looks at her expectantly.

"What up ol' man?" Lilly asks purposefully ignorant as she returns to the range.

"Don't old man me, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"I lost my temper, and had a temper losing contest with Sammy, where is ol' Samsquatch anyways?"

"Goin' to work out or something healthy like that. He wanted to make sure everything was copasetic before he tried talkin' to ya again."

"Gross." Lilly comments pulling a face. "And yeah, we're fine."

"Did'n sound fine." Bobby points out sourly.

"That was then, this is now, and now it's fine." Lilly counters, with a polite smile.

"You know that was all curse shit right Lils?"

"Yeah, it's always curse shit." Lilly rolls her eyes as she turns back to check on the bacon.

"Mae was pissed, demanded we end it. Should we have listened to her?" Bobby asks, wincing at the realization that it was about time for him to go check on her again.

"Sounds like Harps, and she's used ta bein' ignored. She lives with me. B'sides last night was… enlightening for all, right? Ya'll have the data for shit-uh, stuff happened, we're all shiny." Lilly comments as she pulls the bacon from the pan, before throwing more on the pan.

Bobby and Dean exchange looks. "We uh, we got some data. Sam's still going over the tapes to make sure the information is accurate, but uh… We ended up with even more questions." Dean slowly admits.

"Oh yeah like what…" Lilly prompts curiously.

"Well, like I said, we've got some better parameters of this, curse on you. But we don't understand why it would make people believe you were Treacherous. That one word was used by everyone." Dean continues, looking around the room; at anything but Lilly.

"Huh. Weird." Lilly hums as she assembles several sandwiches on a platter and brings it over to the table and drops it off.

"Lilly. Does Mae have epilepsy?" Bobby asks bluntly, giving Dean a glare for putting this on him.

"No. Why?" Lilly blinks at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Bobby takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he could even look up at her. "We don't understand something that happened to her last night after you left."

"What?! Did she have a seizure or something?!" Lilly demands.

"Sumthin' near like it-"

Lilly bolts at Bobby's words, the hem of her skirt disappearing in the stairwell, she doesn't stop til she looks over Mae, checking her vitals before she moves and gets the first aid kit from the bathroom, and comes back. Her fingers gently moving over Mae's temples, til she felt swelling and Mae's groan of pain.

Bobby runs into the room a few moments later. "Dammit gidjit."

"Bobby." Lilly greets abently, as she begins pulling out several bottles.

"What's wrong with her? You seem familiar with this." Bobby asks, watching her work smoothly over Mae.

"Sometimes, she gets really bad nose bleeds and passes out. River showed me what to do." Lilly sighs as she cleans a spot on Mae's arm.

"What's that?" Bobby asks, watching as Lilly pulled a bottle and needle from the kit.

"Mae friendly pain relievers." Lilly responds with a shrug, as she fills the needle with a murky liquid.

"I see. So this was something River warned ya about?" Bobby continues.

"Yeah." Lilly sighs as she slid the needle into her sister's arm, and injects the liquid. She watches Mae's face for a moment til a relieved smile pulls at her lips, the medicine hitting her system.

"So then, what was it? It happened in the sitting room after you left."

"Overload I think. She's just sensitive sometimes…" Lilly shrugs as she tucks Mae back under the blanket.

"Don't you think I know that. But that's more than just her being a sensitive, soft hearted girl. She scared the hell outta me."

Lilly closes her eyes as she sits on the bed next to Mae. "She's passed out before, and her nose bleeds in almost any tense situation I'm not present for… When I asked River about it, all she told me was it was hereditary, and I just needed ta take care of her til she walked it off." She sighs, as she moves the hair out of Mae's face.

"I've seen her with nose bleeds before, but the seizing?"

"River warned that if the attack was strong enough it could really mess with her. Told me to just give her that-" Lilly gestures to the first aid kit. "And wait for her to shake it off, that it wasn't goin' ta kill her, just that it would just be painful. I was a kid, I didn't question it. Sorry Bobby." She frowns looking down at her lap. "I shoulda asked."

"No use thinkin' that way. Yer right, you were just a kid. I'm guessin' the two of you never really thought about what was or wasn't normal with ya much huh?" Bobby sighs, wishing he could find the answers for these two.

"Not particularly, and honestly never struck me as weird. River got a nose bleed once when she tried ta read me. So, I just assumed it was a family thing." Lilly shrugs, before she turns back to the first aid kit and opens a can, coating her fingers in an orange substance before leaning back over Mae, and massaging it into her temples and scalp gingerly.

"Anything else we need ta do for her?"

"Nah, this should help with the swelling, and I sedated her. She should wake up soon enough, and bein' rainbows fore ya know it." Lilly comments dismissively, as she continues massaging the ointment into the tender spots.

"That's good ta hear. So then I guess we have time to work on you then."

"Work on what?" Lilly asks as she moves her fingers down Mae's skull.

"What happened with ya when you were in the room with Sam."

"Oh we're talkin bout that?" Lilly sighs as she blows at her bangs, moving her fingers from her sister's hair.

"No, we need to figure out why that time, that one time, was so different."

"He found a nerve, and grated it." She sighs as she picks up the container and twists the lid back on it.

"And that's it, all the shit everyone else said, and he gets under your skin in less than ten minutes?"

"Yep." Lilly breathes as she packs up the first aid kit, dropping the used needle into it's own compartment, shutting the lid roughly. "I'm gettin' real sick of this Lilly stealin' shit crap. I don't need her damn money. Don't need to, don't want too." She snaps as she stands up and returns it to the bathroom.

"I know that Lilly. Mae knows that too, believe me." He tells her sadly. Damn Sam anyways for bringing that shit up.

"Look, I know I ain't no upstanding citizen by any means, but she's my fuckin' life. I would never hurt her." Lilly snaps, as she comes back to the room with a wet cloth and sits back on the bed.

"It ain't you Lilly, it's that damned uncle that showed up out of nowhere doin' this. We all know that."

"I know I stole the money." She breathes out. "I remembered when he yelled it."

Bobby raises an eyebrow at her, "You remember?"

"All of it. From the shop and from here… He has something on me Bobby, and I don't know how to fight it, if I can fight it. Hell, I didn't even remember it. He's been here, shows up occasionally, and demands money, but he's a fuckin' idiot. He just asks for cash."

"He's been here, in your house?"

"Yeah." Lilly sighs, as she starts washing Mae's face, erasing the last remnants of blood.

"I'm sorry that was how you learned about it." Bobby says with a shake of his head, taking a few moments to fully process all the new information she'd given him.

"It's alright. I just- I don't know what to do about it. I don't trust me, how can any of you?" She sighs as softly cleans Mae's face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. None of us blame you. And we're gonna figure this out."

"Right." Lilly breathes out resigned as she sits back up, twisting the rag in her hands. "And us figuring out has done what so far? I mean, B'sides puttin' Mae in a mini-coma?"

"We didn't know it was gonna affect her like this. Now we know better. It's not gonna be easy figuring both of you out while trying to keep ya both safe. Misshaps are gonna happen, not that I take any comfort in that, but that's just the way of it."

"I know that, I just- It's stupid." Lilly breathes as she stands up, and throws the wash cloth in Mae's empty hamper, and walks around and picks up the dirty clothes around the room, adding it to the hamper; cleaning Mae's room without thought.

"I know Lilly." Bobby agrees, resting a hand on her head briefly when she gets close enough to him.

"I'll apolagize ta the giant later, it really wasn't fair ta him." She grumbles as she shoo's Bobby's hand off, and goes back to gathering dirty clothes, tidying up Mae's belongings as she went.

"I'm not askin ya to do that. I'm askin' ya to remember that this is almost literally Dean's dying wish, ta help ya."

"Dean's an idiot and should be spending his time with more pressin' matters." She comments, bitterly. "Like gettin' outta his stupid deal."

Bobby chuckles. "That's what the rest of us are doin'."

She throws a shirt into the hamper before turning to study Bobby. "Is there anything we can do ta help? I know Mae and I don't know shit on this, but we can read, or I dunno somethin'..."

"Then I'll start bringin'' books and stuff over. Hows that fer compromise?"

"Fine, it's fair, I guess." Lilly sniffs indignantly as she starts organizing Mae's art supplies.

Bobby shakes his head, watching the small girl. "Mae ain't gonna 'preciate wakin' up to her stuff all moved around."

"Sucks to suck sometimes, maybe this'll teach her ta pass the fuck out." Lilly pouts, continuing to clean the room. "Plus, I think it's kinda ingrained at this point." She admits with a frown.

"I'm sure it is. I'm gonna go put Sam and Dean outta their misery. See ya back down stairs?"

"Sounds good ta me." Lilly shrugs, turning back to her task of cleaning Mae's room.

51

Lilly was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast the next morning when she heard a commotion on the stairs. She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to investigate. She knew the guys were all in the dining room, having skittered back to their research as soon as they finished eating. Sure enough, it was Mae, sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Yo, whats up with you?" Lilly asks as she crouched down to eye level with Mae. Her fingers already gently prodding Mae's head for swelling and tenderness.

"Oh. You know. Just seeing double. No big." Mae gives Lilly a tiny smile, her eyes narrowed as she tries to shade her vision. "How's everyone else? Are you okay?" Her mouth turns to a small, worried frown.

"Double huh? Want some tea?" Lilly asks as she helps Mae stand. "And I'm fine, and the guys haven't slept, but I'm sure they're fine too." She adds after a moment.

"I think I just want to go to my workspace, I keep feeling like someone's coming in my room." Mae explains softly, leaning on Lilly more than she'd like to admit.

"That's because I keep going in your room, and so is Bobby. But if it's privacy yer lookin for, I got ya." Lilly sighs as she helps Mae to the pantry. "But please make sure you're up here around six, I wanna check on your head and put some food in you."

Mae gives her another small smile. "I'll try. Thanks Lilly. But wait, really, are you okay? That was… scary."

"Yeah, I'm good. Promise… Are you okay?" Lilly asks as she studies Mae appraisingly.

"Nothing your tea and sleep won't fix I hope." She admits after a moment's thought.

"So I can make you some tea?" Lilly asks as she sit's Mae in the pantry before she flits off, returning quickly with a thermos. "I've had the water brewing in hopes you would wake up eventually." She smiles as she kneels down next to her sister.

"You're the best."

"It's a bit different than you're usual Empa-Tea, but in a, help you sleep kinda way." Lilly tells her as she places the thermos down, before she digs her fingers into the groove in the floor and picks up the trap door, so Mae wouldn't have too.

Mae nods. "I'm sorry I said I was okay with Dean's tests."

"Hey, dude, chill, really it's cool." Lilly dismisses with a wave.

"It doesn't feel cool, at all." Mae looks down to the thermos held in her lap, playing with the faded designs on it.

"That's probably just the fever talking." Lilly assures her, while gingerly messing up Mae's hair. "It's fine I promise."

Mae squints up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure… Are you okay? I really feel like kicking myself for just runnin' out on ya like that…I shoulda stuck around."

"Lilly- He broke the damn chair. I wanted to run too, and he wasn't angry with me." She shivered, the memory of that scene had been haunting her sleep.

Lilly studies Mae for a moment pensively. "Are you an' him gonna be okay after that?" She asks hesitantly, concern heavy in her tone.

"Just worried about you. And them. I'm just tired." She shakes her head, pressing the knuckles of one hand into her eyes.

"Alright, that's fair I guess… For right now anyway. Go get some sleep." Lilly comments as she leans down and kisses the top of Mae's head. "Call me if ya need something- Oh, which do you prefer I send with provisions later?" Lilly asks as she looks down the dark hole warily, with many misgivings.

"I'll be fine. I'll do my best to see you at six." Mae counters, slowly standing.

"Uh huh. So, my pick then?" Lilly waves dismissively. "No prob, I'll jus' pick the least obnoxious."

"Sam's the only one who knows about this entrance." Mae finally provides, though she was sure Lilly already knew that.

"Heard." Lilly nods in understanding. "Oh, did you let him into your 'secret garden' while you were showin' him your haven?"

"Yep." Mae softly giggles before she winces.

Lilly frowns at her flinch. "Hmm. We'll talk later, go curl up and die for a couple hours or somethin'."

"K, that sounds good. Thanks Lilly." Mae slowly starts climbing down the steep steps.

"Love ya Mae, have sweet dreams." Lilly responds, the best welcome she can manage, as she helps her sister down into her hobbit hole, carefully, handing her the thermos.

"Love you." Mae calls back up as she disappears into the darkness.

"Seriously Mae, you better get sleep down there." Lilly warns her chidingly, as she begin's shutting the door.

A single soft snort is her only answer.

"Cute." Lilly mutters as she snaps the door shut gently, before she walks back into the kitchen and continues making ointments, teas, and balms.

.52.

 _Can't these girls ever get a break?_ Bobby wonders. He rubs the back of his neck as he walks up the stairs. _I know this is to help Lilly, but wow, the fallout from this might not have been worth the information. God damn Vincent. He's the real thing we need to be concentrating on._

Bobby stands outside Mae's door for a moment before knocking softly.

No answer.

"Mae, it's Bobby. I'm just checking on you." He says through the door.

Still no answer.

With a sigh, Bobby turns the handle and quietly opens the door. He walks slowly to the side of the bed, trying his best to be silent. He soon realises there was no need for blankets lay twisted across the bed, a teddy bear its only occupant. He looks up to the bathroom door and sees that it's open, a quick inspection revealing it to be empty.

"Bawls!" Bobby exclaims loudly. He pulls out his phone and dials her number. Her phone starts ringing from the desk.

"Dean!" He snaps out, rushing back downstairs.

"Yeah? Wait, what's wrong?" Dean says, coming out of the family room.

"Mae's not in her bed." Bobby says, heading for the kitchen.

"What do you mean she's not in her bed!" Dean exploded looking at Bobby with confusion.

"I mean she's not in her room and not upstairs. That's what I mean."

"She's missing? Did you call her?"

"Yeah I called her, her damn phones on her desk." Bobby growls out insulted.

"Shit. Maybe Lilly knows… how did she slip out without us noticing?" Dean asks rubbing his temple as he and Bobby rush to the kitchen.

"Lilly! Do you know where Mae is?" Dean asks concern and worry swamping him.

"Uh guessing not in her bed…" Lilly responds pushing a fourth omelet onto a large plate. "Coffee's ready."

"Lilly! This is serious, do you know where she is."

"Probably sleeping in a greenhouse. She gets comfort from plants and dirt." Lilly supplies starting on another omelet. "Are you guys even going to eat these? Or should I just not bother? I mean ya'll should probably eat before you go out there, wolf it down if you have too, oh and drink some coffee."

The two men stare at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Lilly are you serious? Mae's missing!"

"Yeah and she does that sometimes. She'll show up when she's ready…"

"Are you serious! She's the responsible one!" Dean chastised.

"Well it's not like I set the bar very high! You can walk over it, it's like an inch off the ground. Which is probably what she did out the back door. Walked over the miniscule threshold and PTFO'd somewhere." She mocks, mimicking Dean's pitch.

Bobby takes a deep breath. "She sleep walks often right? Could she have walked past us without being noticed?"

"I mean I had been at the door for several minutes before I walked to the kitchen." Lilly supplies helpfully. "Oh and she could have gone down these stairs. I don't know her life."

"That's true." Dean admits. "You seriously think she's okay and doesn't need to be checked on. She does this all the time and she's okay?"

"Well probably, I mean it's freezing out and she just got assaulted." Lilly responds seriously finger on her chin, leaning against a cabinet. _I thought ya'll thought I was a bad liar… And yes this is awful but if you two insist on bothering a girl trying to recoup… Plus, well, free entertainment._

"Lilly! Pick a side! You're not helping." Dean growls.

"Fuck it, I'm going out to look for her. That was serious shit that happened last night. I'm not taking a chance." Bobby says, grabbing his coat from the chair it was hanging on.

"I am helping I just I'm uh…I am used to Mae. She needs rest and tea." Lilly defends herself as the memories of what River and Tony had explained to her wash through her. "She'll resurface when she's ready."

"Has this happened to her before, Lilly?" Dean asks.

"Not to this extent… but yeah." Lilly shrugs.

"Bobby, let's just eat the breakfast she's made. If Mae hasn't come back in by then, we'll go look for her in the greenhouses." He looks between Bobby and Lilly to see if they agree.

"Great, Imma go clean." Lilly says exiting the kitchen. _Cleaning away the guilt…. Oh and then make another thermos for Mae. Oh and bake today's offering for the gods… That works..._

* * *

AN2: What did you think? We want to know, so leave us a review or PM us :)


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Last Chapter for the week. We hope you enjoy :)

* * *

.53.

Sam was just starting on another set of reps when he notices Bobby and his brother trudging around Mae's garden. The two of them enter a greenhouse only to reemerge moments later.

Concern washes over him as they exit and move on to the next one more urgently. He quickly wipes his face down with a towel and throws his coat on before racing over to them. "Guys! Hey! What's going on?"

"Maes missing." Dean says as they head to the next green house.

"What?" His heart drops, not wanting to acknowledge that he understood.

"Yeah. Bobby went to check on her and she wasn't in her room." Dean explains as Sam falls in step with him.

"So less yapping more searching." Bobby snaps.

"Wait does Lilly know? Why isn't she helping you look?" Sam demands. _That doesn't seem like Lilly..._

"She doesn't think it's a big deal. Says Mae does this all the time." Dean continues.

"What?" Sam asks again faulting in his steps.

"Yeah, and while I can admit that she does know Mae best, she didn't see what happened last night." Dean replies.

Sam looks down in shame pausing his movement. "I see. I'm, we should split up, cover more ground faster."

"Makes sense. I'll head east, Bobby west, Sam south."

Sam heads south until he gets out of sight of the others before he curves around, doubling back to head for the house. "Please be in the basement Mae."

He takes the stairs two at a time, rushing in through the front door. He turns to head for the kitchen, but slides to a stop when he hears loud clicking coming from the dining room. He walks over, spotting Lilly at the table.

"That's cheating." Lilly glowers, her eyes peeking up from behind the computer she knew held the answers she was looking for, feeling incredibly archaic at the moment. Or at the very least anachronistic.

"What?" Sam asks startled.

"You cheated. You're supposed to be on a hunt outside." Lilly respond, chicken pecking at the keyboard in front of her.

"She isn't outside." He guessed, with more confidence than he felt.

Lilly simply glared at the computer in frustration, choosing to remain silent.

"She downstairs?"

"You gonna wake her up and bother her?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Yes, she's in the basement." Lilly mumbled in affirmation

"I thought she said you never go down there… What are you looking for?" He asks, confused by her treatment of a computer.

"The footage of what happened to Mae…" She says poking at the screen. "Bobby told me she had a seizure, I wanna watch, see if there are ways to help prevent them in the future…"

"Bobby didn't want you to see it." Sam says simply.

"Well I didn't want Bobby to wake her up, now he's chasing a red herring." She grumbles rather grumpily poking at the screen again.

With a sigh, Sam leans over the back of the computer, "Touche…" He let out a deep breath. She was still talking to him, even after what he'd done to her yesterday. He had no idea how to really apologize to her, other than to give her what she wanted. "Look, I didn't do this. And you're not going to like it. Not that this is going to fix what I did, but I owe you this. Are you going to stop me from checking on her?"

"Can you make sure she drinks some tea?" She answers the question with a question, pointedly ignoring the rest of his comment.

"Is that going to help her feel better?" Sam can't help but smile at their method of communicating.

"Yes. Just don't let the others know that room exists, it's her sanctuary from others, and me." Lilly agrees and mildly threatens.

"I won't." Sam vows, "Thank you Lilly." He clicks the mouse to start the footage she was looking for. He turns and runs up the stairs to grab a shower, feeling like that conversation could have gone so much worse.

Lilly shrugs at his words and watches the screen trying to be as objective as possible, and after the first twenty seconds failing miserably. She watches the ten minutes of footage with avid concern; her stomach turning, flinching when she sees Sam break the chair's second arm. Bobby holding a convulsing Mae. Dean trying to get Sam to calm down. The concern etched in Sam's features for her friend, even through his rage. More words slewing out of his mouth about herself. All of it. The nosebleed. The seizure. All making Lilly feel worse by the second. When the clip ends Lilly rolls away from the computer unsure what exactly she feels about it, but filing it away for later introspection. _Tea. I need to brew tea. So much fucking tea. I've never seen her have an episode that bad…_

54

After grabbing a shower and a change of clothes Sam comes running back down the stairs. _God, I haven't even looked at that section of the tape yet. Maybe I shouldn't have… She would have figured it out, or broken it anyways. It's fine._

He stops at the foot of the stairs, mentally preparing himself to talk to Lilly again. He walks past the empty dining room and into the kitchen, which is also empty. Shrugging, he turns to head down to the basement. Inside the pantry, he finds a basket sitting on top of the trap door's latch. Picking it up he sees a note float to the ground.

Sam,

Hey. Thank you.

Sandwich and coffee is for you.

(I'd have packed you something better but smells can offset nausea).

Tea and Saltines for her. (Make her drink all the tea.)

You should both catch some Zzz's if you can.

Sorry. Good Luck.

Flashlight in basket.

Lilly.

P.S. Coffee is decaf. Sleep.

P.S.S. If her stomach is settled and it's not going well

there's also a small container of milk,

Add it to the tea it should help ;)

Again he finds himself smiling at Lilly's unexpected behavior. He tucks the note into his pocket and opens the door leading into the basement, carrying the basket with him.

Once down in the basement, he pulls the flashlight out, clicks it on, and closes the trapdoor. He walks through her grandfather's workshop and down the hall until he finds himself at her door. With a sigh, he knocks softly.

"Mae? Its Sam. I uh. I brought some tea for you." He pauses, listening for any sound. When she doesn't answer, he opens the door and walks in.

He finds her sleeping on the mattress in the hammock. She was nestled into several cushions, her long wavy chestnut hair fanned out across the pillows under her head. She was still wearing her faded jeans and a white tank top from the day before, her sheer blue peasant top was crumpled on the floor not far from the door. One arm was flung up above her head, as if warding something off.

Sam couldn't help but stare at her, lost in her simple beauty. Images from the day before haunted him, the feeling of helplessness when he was unable to even support her during the attack overwhelming. _Is it possible that I did this to her? That it was my anger that hurt her?_ It still didn't make sense to him. He hadn't known he was capable of such horrible, head throbbing anger. But the worse part was the fact that he knew, though he never wanted to admit it, that it wasn't just Lilly's curse. He had gotten angrier, somehow, after Lilly had run from the room.

He slowly approaches the bed, putting the basket down on the little side table beside it. He peels back the layers of sheer fabric until he is able to sit on the edge of the mattress. Looking back to the basket, he pulls out the small container of cream, the thermos of tea, and a mug. He pours some of the warm amber liquid from the thermos into the mug.

"Mae?" He says softly, turning back towards her. _Please, don't let me have ruined this. It just started, and I have no idea where it's heading_.

"Mae. Lilly sent me down with some tea for you." He gently touches her arm closest to him.

He smiles at the little face she makes just before opening her eyes. For a moment they lock eyes, his clear hazel orbs and her bright veridian. Her sudden flinch and withdraw from his touch, hurt more than any words could.

She pulls herself to sitting, watching him with an unsure eye.

"Mae, I can not possibly make it up to you. And I know I don't even deserve the chance to try. But I'm hoping you'll forgive me. I am so sorry." Sam says quickly, his heart hurting just seeing her like this.

She watches him in silence. His sorrow, guilt, humiliation, grief and hurt beat at her. She felt raw and exposed, vulnerable to his every emotion. She dropped her head into her hands as the room started spinning. "I'm sorry, it's just too much right now. I feel everything." Bile burns the back of her throat.

Concern for her consumes him. "Oh, sorry. Here, drink this. Lilly sent it with me." Sam picks up the mug and hands it to her.

Mae sniffs the tea experimentally, afraid of her body's reaction. The last batch had been hard to swallow, even with Lilly's warning. The scent instead makes her neck muscles unwind slightly and she immediately recognizes the tea Lilly has made for her so many times. She quickly takes a sip, feeling the tea hit her stomach with instant benefits. She leans back against the pillows, gratefully sipping. "Thanks Sam."

"It's the very least I can do. Being a delivery boy I mean. Here, she sent crackers for you too." He turns back to the basket, pulling the little bag of square crackers out for her.

Mae frowns, watching him carefully. She could feel him trying so hard to control how he felt. She had thought she could handle Sam's anger, the curse. She had wanted to help so badly; but Lilly was right, she had been an idiot. Even after everything that had been said, and everything he had done, Lilly was still trying to make this work for her. Sending him down here to take care of her. "Sam, I'm… sorry."

Sam's eyes widen as he looks at her, resisting the urge to run his fingers through her messy morning hair. "Why? What could you possibly be apologizing for?"

Mae tugs her teeth across her bottom lip, unsure how to broach the subject that so desperately needed to be talked about. "I, was afraid of you. But that's not fair of me. I mean, this isn't the first time we've seen someone I love turn against her like that. I walked in on my dad… Getting angry with her. He didn't hurt her or anything, just ran out of the room. And, she never held it against him... It's the curse, which sounds weird to say outloud. You're just… There are times you're already so angry. I can't automatically tell what about, but I can feel that it's just a constant feeling for you. Not that you don't have every right to be angry. You do. I just…" She finishes lamely, one hand dropping from her tea to cover his fingers, needing to touch him, to comfort him.

Sam's brows draw together as his lips tighten, listening to her carefully. She was apologizing for being afraid… hell, he'd been afraid once he'd come down from the red haze. His eyes followed her hand as she reached across the definitive space he'd left for her to rub his hand soothingly. She was different, he'd known that from the beginning. The corner of his lips twitched, but he managed to stifle the laugh before a sound escaped his throat. "Are you always so understanding, or am I just lucky?"

She looks up into his eyes with a soft smile. "Maybe it's a bit of both."

He returns her smile. "I'm going to do better Mae. I don't ever want to feel like that around you again. I was scared. I don't know if I've ever been that angry before, and I didn't like it. And seeing you seize like that... I knew it was my fault. I'm sorry."

Mae finishes her tea and hands the empty cup back to him. Before he can turn away she takes one hand in both of hers. "Look Sam, the empathy thing, I can't change it. Its part of who I am." She takes a deep breath before she continues, moving one hand up to run along his jaw. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. Come on, you only found out a few days ago. You and Dean were just trying to do your hunter info gathering thing. It... sucks, but it wasn't you. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that someone cursed Lilly, but we've always known something was wrong with us. And, you know, obviously you've gotten Lilly's approval, or she wouldn't have let you down here. But, I understand if we're too strange or if there's some sort of safety thing, not that I want you to leave. I still care about you. Still like you-" She would have continued to ramble on, growing more and more uncertain, but Sam leaned into her and kissed her; effectively stemming the verbal tide.

He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop his hands as one moved to cup the back of her neck and the other danced along her shoulder; not that he tried all that hard. She was more worried about him, about his feelings. She was trying to make him feel better when it should have been the other way around. He'd come down here because he was worried. He thought of her sudden illness after his session with Lilly and began to pull back with every intention to check on her; make sure she really was well.

Mae felt when he began to back away and instead surged forward, deepening their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her headache long forgotten as he shifted them on the bed, gently laying her back among the pillows. His hand on her neck moved to trace patterns on the column of her throat. The other pressed into the mattress at her side. Her heart fluttered when she realised he was on top of her. She nibbled along his bottom lip before she finally let him pull back, slowly lowering her arms from around his neck.

Sam took a breath as he pulled away, their glazed eyes meeting as he sat back to drink her in. "Wow."

Mae giggled under him, "Wow yourself. Please tell me there's more. I might die if there isn't."

He took a short moment to look her over. "Oh, well, can't have you dying on me." He smiled, leaning back down to kiss her.

Her hands went to his shirt buttons, wanting to see his glorious chest again. It was almost all she had been able to think about since Christmas. She struggled; unable to see them and also fighting the daze his kiss was trying to put her in. At last he leaned back to help her, shirking the button up off before he reached up, pulling the undershirt over his head. Mae instantly began to run her fingers over his chiseled chest, exploring.

He half smirked at the guilty look on her face when she looked back up to him. He had given her time, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. The way she traced his muscles and followed his many scars was intimate, as if she were committing him to memory. Carefully he placed his hands at her waist, gaging her reaction as he took ahold of her shirt. He smiled as she sat up from under him, making it that much easier for him to pull it off her. He caught her hand as she subconsciously moved it to cover her scars.

"No Mae, you don't need to be embarrassed." He tells her before he crushes her to him in a hug. His lips seek her shoulder and he tenderly brushes light kisses along the faded scar.

Slowly she relaxes once more, only his arms around her kept her from falling to the pillows as she leans her head back and simply enjoys the feeling of his lips caressing across her chest. She forgot everything outside the room; outside her bed, living in this singular moment. They moved together, his lips brushing the swell of her breasts over her bra, her fingers running through his hair.

They fall back to the bed, their fingers and lips exploring one another as they just lose themselves in the sensation of touch. Their worries and fears pushed to the back burner as they heat up their day in ways more productive than talking.

.54.

Several hours later Dean and Bobby end up back in the house. Dirty. Gross. And more concerned than ever. They had been lost in the damn gardens looking for Mae and then eventually Sam for over eight hours and both were at their breaking points.

"We couldn't find Mae!" Dean all but yells into the house.

"Gidgit! Mae? Sam?" Bobby calls out just as loudly.

"Wow you two are loud. Rude much." Lilly says walking into the hallway with an acoustic guitar strapped to her back.

"Lilly! Have you seen Mae or Sam?" Dean asks in concern.

"What? You've lost Sam now?" Lilly asks voice filled with mock concern even as her brown eyes shimmer with mirth.

"Yeah, he was helping us look."

"Oh wow you guys are bad finders. You'd make awful Hufflepuffs. Bad Ravenclaws too… At this point you're left with the bad . Tsk. Gryffindors and Slytherins suck." Lilly says as she starts to turn around when she notices them 'death' glaring her.

Bobby and Dean stare at each other before pinning Lilly with knowing glares.

She quickly back up as she puts her palms up in defense. "What?" Lilly inquires eyes gleaming with amusement even as they widen in faux innocence. "What's wrong?"

"You know where they are!" Dean snarls at her eyes narrowing.

"Samara Lilly O'Connell so help me God Gidjit! You better be joking!" Bobby threatens with a bellow befitting a true parent.

Lilly gulps as she steps further back, wanting to laugh but fearful of the consequences. "Oh is that the oven chime goin' off?" Lilly asks her head tilting to the side in thought. "Oh yes it is, if you'll please excuse me gentlemen, I should go get that." She comments with a beguiling smile. _Oooh he just full named me...Oh Gods… Still worth it. Does that make me a monster? I'm not sure, but, it was funny. I think I'm funny..._

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Bobby growls out halting her movements.

"Do you know where they are?" Dean snaps.

Lilly just stares at them blinking. "Uh…"

"Where is Mae?"

"Uh…"

"Sam?"

"Um…"

"Are they safe?"

"Is who safe?" Mae asks walking in with Sam from the direction of the kitchen.

"Sanctuary!" Lilly chimes fling her arms up as she edges closer to Mae and Sam.

"What?" Sam looks the room over in confusion.

"Hi?' Mae asks

"Mae!" Both Dean and Bobby yell in relief as Dean runs over to hug her.

Mae jumps in surprise, but hugs Dean back automatically. "Sprinkles what is going on? Why was everyone yelling." She asks as her eyes travel the room.

"We couldn't find you!" Dean admits shooting a nasty glare in Lilly's direction, before him and Bobby return to fretting in their own emotionally stunted ways over Mae.

"Oh." Mae answers, shocked as she looked over to Lilly confused. "Well, Sam found me." Her cheeks colored slightly before she drops her gaze from Lilly's.

 _This is totally my cue to exit..._ Lilly thinks to herself as she slowly slips away from the group slinking off to the side with the closest exit, back turned.

"Oh no Hufflepuff, I don't think so." Dean growls as Bobby clears his throat causing Lilly to stop mid step.

She winces as she turns back around. "Mae, Sammy...I'm so glad you both are okay. We were _so_ worried about you." _Well… if you can't beat them, confuse them I guess. Then bide my time, take off when they are distracted._

The four other occupants stare at her, Mae looking a bit woozy.

"What in the world is going on? Why is everyone yelling at Lilly?" Mae asks, leaning into Sam for support.

"That's a good question. Why is everyone yelling at Lilly?" Lilly also asks, feigning confusion. "Mae obviously needs some more rest and that means remainin' quiet. So maybe we shouldn't be yelling." She adds feeling a bit guilty for using her friends state as a scapegoat, but not really as she smiles.

Dean glares at her, the expression promising retribution, but Lilly just shrugs her glittering eyes taunting him.

"Where were ya hidin' girl. We looked everywhere for you." Bobby asks, lowering his voice. He feels her cheeks and forehead with his hand, her color, still bothering him.

"I- I wasn't hiding." She says, sounding almost offended. "I was in my workshop."

"You have a workshop?" Bobby asks confused, "Where?"

"Yeah. It's in the basement. I've told you about it Bobby. That's where the storm doors lead."

"What? There's a workshop in the basement?" Lilly chimes in innocently. "That seems unsanitary. Why haven't I heard of this?"

Mae gives her sister a side glance, "What have you done?"

"Me?" Lilly chirps feinging indignant while shooting her friend a quelling glance.

"Yes you Lilly." Mae says, the emotions of the room confusing her. Everyone seemed relieved, but other emotions were beginning to swirl, and she knew she was still sensitive.

"Oh you know, willfully ignoring my goddess' tenants.." Lilly winks with a smug smirk.

"No, you do not get to be proud of yourself about this." Bobby growls out pinning him with a glare.

"What did she do exactly?" Sam inquires giving Lilly a cursory glance.

Lilly goes to open her mouth but is cut off.

"No nothing else out of your mouth." Bobby snaps .

"What?" Sam asks brows knit together in confusion.

"On a bright note, you're no longer alone in the I fell for Lilly's subterfuge club." Lilly smiles slyly proud of herself _Subterfuge sounds so much better than lying… lying just sounds so final, so derogatory._

"Oh really? Not a bad liar is she? Easy to believe." Sam asks sarcastically holding his fist out towards Lilly.

"Thank you." She chirps cheekily, fist bumping him, a wicked smile curving her lips, her amber eyes sparkling with beguiling glee.

"Do not encourage that." Dean snickers, trying to hold his own laughter behind his hand. With Mae safe in front of him, the worry and cold of the last eight hours was becoming a distant memory.

"Now yer encouragin' it idjit." Bobby grumbled unhappily as he sighs. "What's fer dinner? Is there dinner?"

"Yes Bobby, there's actual food. Isis, I was here for eight hours, what do think I was doing all day. The stew should be done in an hour."

"Great. I'm going to go get a shower and a nap. Someone come get me when there's food please." Bobby ruffles Lilly's hair.

"Of course." Lilly assures him swatting at his hand with a glare.

"Right well I'm going to get Mae to a real bed." Sam nods to Dean and Lilly before he scoops the still woozy Mae into his arms bridal style.

"My hammock is a great bed." She insists indignantly, nuzzling into his hold with a smile.

Lilly rolls her eyes at that but smiles as she watches the two of them, feeling better for Mae's happiness, if not more concerned for her safety after watching the tape. _I mean sure he might be a rage monster, but with Mae he's a lot more gentle. I guess I'm goin' ta have ta be okay with that._

Lilly let out a deep sigh. Life had been easier when she could simply chase the guys off. It was just never fair to Mae.

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much for the read. We'd love to hear from you, so don't forget to review. We'll see you again on Tuesday :)


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Sorry for the lateness of this update :(

* * *

.55.

Lilly continues to stare at the stairs contemplating Mae and Sam's relationship when a throat is cleared from behind her. She turns slowly, giving Dean her most charming smile. "Hi, you should go sleep too… maybe take a shower." She says gently as she pulls her guitar off her back laying it gently on the sofa. "I have stuff to go do."

Dean quirked his brow looking down at the petite girl with a 'are you serious' look. "Yeah, I don't think so. We're talkin' bout this."

Lilly closes her eyes as she takes in a deliberate breath, calming herself before she turned to look at him. "I think sleep is more important." She suggests gently, trying to put off the conversation for later.

"No. I can sleep later." Dean disagrees walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder feeling his heart drop at her flinch. "Lilly I swear to god, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd leave the room before I ever hurt you again." He promises her, honesty ringing in his words and reflecting in his eyes.

"Mae's out of commission… I don't know if now's a good time." Lilly argues ignoring his declaration, not trusting it. Not wanting to hurt him that way. It was shocking enough Bobby could restrain himself. She knew how difficult it was to be around her, had just watched a video of it.

"Lilly…" He starts his voice husky with unspoken, pent up emotion realizing not for the first time how broken the girl in front of him was. "I won't, I promise. I'm working on my… endurance."

"Look Dean, I-" _feel uncomfortable near you and would rather volunteer to go another round with Sam sans-Mae than be alone with you...Why would I prefer that? Gods what's wrong with me?_ "I don't know how I feel about that. I don't know how I feel period. Don't you have better tree's to go bark up? Like one's that don't need warning signs… Or that are, I don't know interested. I have to go check on dinner." Lilly dismisses with a glare as she pushes his hand off and heads back to the kitchen.

Dean knits his eyebrows together confused by the convoluted mess that just poured out of her mouth. _What the hell is the matter with her? Well shelving that for later food for thought. What's more concerning: Lilly's lying or why?_ He wonders, feeling hurt by her words. Well more offended than anything, he takes a moment to think about the current situation before he follows her.

"Smells delicious." He says walking into the kitchen. "But we weren't done."

"Felt pretty done." Lilly says with an accompanying eye roll.

"Well we didn't even scratch the surface. The fact that you had us a wild goose chase for your sister and then my brother. You knew where they were, why didn't you call."

"Cause Mae needed undisturbed rest. She's a light sleeper and well, Bobby for all his sluethy-ness, well he kinda walks like an elephant." Lilly shrugs stirring a pot and pouring more water into their electric kettle.

"Ok, I can see that being a valid concern. But, eight hours? That's a bit extreme."

"Is it?" She asks tilting her head to the side in contemplation. "Extreme like Mae having a seizure because of some simple tests? That type of extreme?" She deadpans, before she walks over to the stove. She kicks over the step stool and steps onto it before turning her attention the the stock pot of stew.

Dean drags his hands slowly down his face, reminding himself that she would not be amused if he chuckled at her need for the stool. "We didn't know Lilly. I'm sorry. If I had known that was gonna happen to her, I wouldn't have asked for her help."

Lilly lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I gathered that." She huffs, as she wipes at her eyes in annoyance. "Sorry I needed time to process. It's hard with Mae. It's harder with you three cause well, honestly I'm not the best with-. verbalizing things." She admits hesitantly.

"Yeah, me either. Sammy now, he's a talker. When he's around I don't have to worry about the people that can't be charmed." Dean says with a smirk.

"Mae's the same, she just does the talking. I tend to put my foot in my mouth a lot. She may not be a mind-reader but for me she's pretty damn close."

"Yeah, I teased her about being a lie detector the other day. I swear she'd be useful on a hunt with that freaky empath thing." He goes on, almost absently.

"It's not freaky." Lilly snaps glaring at him venomously.

Dean looks at her in shock for a moment. "Wait. Sorry, that came out wrong. See, I chew on my tasty ass feet a lot too."

"Fine, it's just… she's sensitive about it. If she ever heard ya say that it would tear her to pieces. She cares about you guys, a lot." Lilly snaps at him.

"And I promise hurtin' her is the last thing I want. I care about her. Both of you. I never wanted either of ya to get hurt. You do believe at least that much about me, right?"

Lilly bites her lip in thought for a moment but nods her head. "I believe you."

"Thank you. You'll never know how much that actually means to me." Dean admits somberly.

"Uh… so yeah. I need to get started on the bread bowls."

Dean clears his throat, "Uh, well, awesome. Do you need any help? And stop worrying about it. You and I are okay on that end, now that I understand a bit more."

"Yes actually." Lilly says looking over the man appraisingly "It would be super helpful if you slept."

Dean smolders at her, "Well, you take all the fun out of this, don't you."

"Well Mae's sleeping. Someone has to be the adult." Lilly teases gently. "But seriously. You look like shit. Just go take a nap."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Awesome. Just what a guy wants to hear from the woman he cares for." Dean chuckles as he stretches, secretly agreeing with her.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I aim to please."

"Hufflepuff, I'm not sure ya know how to aim."

"Scopes broken and I misfire a lot, fuck off."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to catch a shower and a nap. See you in an hour."

"Either your not bathing properly or you don't know the definition of a nap."

"Nap, uhh, sleep that lasts no more than an hour. It's a hunter's definition." Dean smirks as he heads towards the stairs.

Lilly facepalms and mutters something about drugging him as she turns back to continue dinner.

"I heard that!" Dean shouts, leaning back into the kitchen.

Lilly jumps at his sudden return, but just smiles and rolls her eyes.

.56.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Bobby tries to reason again the five of them standing outside the tattoo parlour.

"We've gone through this, I need them to have these tattoos before I go. They're like fucking magnets for bad and god only knows what damage a demon could do to either of them." Dean states settling the matter.

"For what it's worth I think it's a better idea than any of the alternatives we've discussed, glue or not you're not dousing our house with salt. We agreed to the rugs and tattoos." Lilly adds as she makes her way to the parlour opening the door. "Mae come on, you know how awesome Clay is. He's done all my work. Most sanitary tattoo artist in this town. It'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. So won't the rest of them."

"You have tattoos? Plural?" Bobby asks the girl with a raised brow.

"Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking too?" Lilly snarks.

"How big does this have to be?" Mae asks interrupting the other two out of nervousness.

"About the size of your fist." Sam asks petting her hair, holding her hand with his free hand.

"It doesn't hurt that much, promise." Lilly reassures her friend with a smile.

"It's not that, it's just... Right, let's do this then." Mae says following her friends lead and walking in. She knew she could deal with her misgivings later. After all, her mother had always said she could get a tattoo if she wanted one, had even offered. It was the rest of her family that had been more, traditional.

"So does it have to be black?" Lilly asks as their small group clusters together in the front of the shop.

"Yes." Dean answers.

"Why?" Lilly questions thrown off by that.

"Because." Dean says with a shrug.

"That's not an answer."

"Black is better."

"But it's not attractive looking. Sure on you and Sammy it looks nice but you guys have penises."

Dean sighs "What color do you want it?"

"Red and black…" Lilly answers "maybe turquoise…"

"Teal, ooooh or purple." Mae answers, sitting on a couch to look at the photos in a book.

Sam smiles absently, watching Mae as she slowly gets more and more excited. While Lilly, on the other hand, was beginning to look less than thrilled.

"Fine, I guess those are fine as long as the outline is black." Dean responds shaking his head.

"So… can these get, I don't know, flayed off?" Lilly inquires randomly as they wait for the artists to finish their other clients.

Mae looks up from the the book in her lap, eyes wide. "Wait what?! Why?" She pales slightly, looking from Lilly to Sam and Dean, her eyes finally landing on Bobby.

Bobby just rolls his eyes, still not happy with the situation. The symbol was good for keeping demons from surprising you, but just like with a necklace, demons could remove the symbol if they had captured you. One was just a lot less painful. His eyes narrowed as he banished the thought of his girls in the hands of any demon.

Sam scoots closer to Mae and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "So, why haven't you ever gotten a tattoo before?"

Dean rolls his eyes grabbing Lilly's shoulder and dragging her to a corner. "What? Legit question over here. I mean it's kind of a target we are permanently putting on us. I was just curious-"

"But do you have to ask so loudly? Mae's already anxious. Now what's your concern." Dean hisses out shooting a look over at Mae.

"Well I mean it's kind of a target right? Not everyone is going to have them right? So I mean isn't it like an inked sign that we know more than we should?"

"The point is they aren't going to know about this til they try to possess you. Not asking you to get it on your forehead, not asking you to wear it like a neon sign. In fact the less people who know you have it the better."

Lilly rolls her eyes, as she cocks her hip observing Dean carefully.

"What's that face for?" Dean takes a step back from her and crosses his arms in front of him, glaring down at her suspiciously.

"I don't like doing things just because people insist on it. Especially if it's for my supposed safety. Puts me on edge." She sighs one hand rubbing her temples.

Dean's shoulders relax at her admission. "I'm sorry Lilly. But we're running out of options, and I can't stand the thought of you two not being as safe as possible."

"So this is more for you and Sam?" Lilly asks brow raised as she pins him with an expectant look.

He presses against the bridge of his nose with his hands. "It's for all of us. We have to go, Bobby has to go. Our jobs never end. But, you're important to us, and the world has become a lot more dangerous for the two of you."

Lilly tilts her head. "So it's for your collective piece of mind." She asks, though it comes off more as a statement.

He covers his mouth with his hands and exhales slowly. His bright green eyes met her soft brown ones, held for a moment and he found himself wishing she would just accept his help; let him protect her. "Yes Lilly. I need to know that when I leave, you have at the very least this protection. It's selfish, but I'm begging."

Lilly's eyes widen "All you had to say was yes, I'll get the damned tattoo…" She mumbles walking back over to Mae.

He watches her walk away, fulling appreciating the view. _Huh… it worked. What was that even about? Her wanting me to beg… No that doesn't seem right..._

He rejoins them just in time to hear Mae volunteer to go first, if she can figure out where she wants it.

The group settles into silence til a large burly biker comes to the front. "Hey there Lil's, Mae. Wasn't expectin'' you two tonight. You settle on a back piece yet?" The man beams.

"Hey Clay, sup?" Lilly smiles back, flinching as she is engulfed in a bear hug, pretty much swallowed by the large man. "We're done. Let go…" She adds patting the large man's arm.

He roars in laughter, "That's my girl." He says, putting her back down. "Mae!" He holds his arms wide as the girl jumps into his hug.

"Clay! It's been too long since we last saw you." She squeaks in his tight grip.

"Not long enough." Lilly mumbles under her breath sending him a dark glare. "The touching Clay…"

"Well, you two are never at the bakery anymore. Hardly my fault." He chuckles as he lets Mae down. "I see you brought friends. Hey Bobby."

"Clay." Bobby greets with a small smile.

"Right this is Dean and Sam. They're our new roomies. Mae's wanting her first tattoo." Lilly says introducing everyone in the simplest way she knows..

"Nice to meet you both." He says, holding out his hand.

Smiling, Sam walks closer to shake his hand. "Nice to-"

Clay gives him a quick handshake and then pulls him in for a quick half hug, and a rather firm pat on the back.

"-meet you." Sam finishes, taking a step back after being released.

The big man holds out his hand to Dean. Caught between not wanting to suffer Sam's fate with that brutal looking hug and not wanting to offend a friend of the girl's Dean slowly offers his hand.

"Ahhh, finally figured out what you wanted Princess?" Clay asks with a wink as he escorts the group to the back.

"Yep, gonna get a matching tattoo with Lilly and see where it goes from there." Mae smiles up at him, pointing to her hip as she takes a seat on his table.

In between the girls switching out Clay starts sterilizing the equipment. "So what's the deal here. Matching tattoos? Not really they're schtick. As close as they are, similar, they are not. You boys part of some cult or something?" He asks, watching through the plexiglass as Mae admired his handiwork in the mirror and Lilly ranted off about keeping it clean.

"What? No!" Sam and Dean both spit out at the same time.

"But you are related." Clay states as he looks them both over.

"Brothers" Sam admits out loud.

"You seem like Mae's type. That why ya'll are shacking it up over there at Mystic."

"Wait. Hold on a second." Sam says, a blush forming.

"We are not shack-ing it up." Dean states glaring at the large man.

"So you're not fucking Lil's then." Clay asks brow raised disbelief clear in his tone.

"Mae has a type?" Sam interjects.

"Sure. When Lil's isn't chasing them off. Smart, sensitive, pretty boy. You work out, don't you Charmin'?" Clay asks, looking the man over before turning back to his utensils.

'Pretty boy' Sam mouths to Dean who just smirks with a shrug.

"How long have you known them?" Dean asks giving the man once over.

"I've known them since Lil's wanted her first tattoo. So just about a decade now. Little scruff of a thing started barking at me when she was fourteen."

"She got a tattoo at fourteen?" Sam asks incredulously. "Isn't that illegal?"

"No, do I look stupid? She's friggin' Regina's kid. I waited til she was sixteen. Before you ask, River signed. Close enough to a rent's permission for my taste." Clay says with a shrug before looking to Bobby. "If I had known how close you two were would've asked you first."

"Huh, I'm kind of glad you didn't. I would have said no. Probably would have ruined our relationship." Bobby says with a shrug of his own.

"Fair, she can be a stubborn thing when she wants to be." Clay says with a nostalgic smile. "So how'd you talk Lil's into getting a tat that wasn't egyptian in origin?"

"All her tattoo's are themed?"

"Certainly undercurrents of that culture, that's for sure… and Mae I'd always thought would get a flower or peace sign but a pentacle? Sure you're not in a cult? Or is this a rock group thing?" Clay asks tone protective.

"Something like that." Dean says, watching the man grab another bottle of rubbing alcohol.

.57.

"First aid kit's restocked. Try ta be safe, and not do stupid, extra reckless things just cause you… are you." Lilly says leaning against the garage door looking bored as she watches Dean pack the Impala.

Dean looks out over the trunk of the Impala. "I'll try to restrain myself."

"See that you do." Lilly says with a pointed look before pushing herself off the wall and heading back inside to the kitchen, where she finds Mae and Sam.

"Please be careful Sam, we worry about the two of you out there." Mae says, running her hand soothingly along his arm.

"We'll be fine Mae, I promise. I'll make sure to call, but please do the same. We also worry about you two." Sam responds, moving some of her hair to behind her ear.

"Ugghh, just get a room and fuck already! Ra, that's disgusting." Lilly says, rolling her eyes.

"Lilly." Mae blushes, burying her head into Sam's shoulder. Sam smiles, leaning his cheek against her hair. He glares at Lilly, though he can't hide the half smile.

"What? Seriously, you two are eye-fucking in my kitchen. I kinda feel like bleaching the whole damn place." Lilly teases.

"Sorry Lilly, we'll leave your kitchen now." Sam says, slowly pulling Mae towards the back door.

"Thank you." Lilly says as she leaves, heading up towards her room.

Mae rolls her eyes, but follows Sam willingly.

They pause long enough to don jackets and shoes before heading out. Though they weren't facing torrential snowfall, it was still cold, even for January.

"So, I'll miss you." Mae admits, feeling lame for even voicing it. She rubs absently at her right shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sam says, pulling her closer. "Thank you for offering to help Bobby with the research. I feel better with all three of you working on a way to save Dean."

"It's literally the least we can do and stay sane. We want to do more, but you guys won't let us. You know Lilly's worried too, That's why she's been acting like this." Mae points out with a slight pout to her lips.

"Mae, I would never wish this lifestyle on anyone. Hell, I've tried to get out of it several time. It sucks you back in. There's always one more person to save, one more monster to stop. It never ends. I can't be responsible for pulling you into this darkness more than we already have." He runs his hand through her hair, letting a section of waves lay in his palm.

"You guys really need to stop blaming yourselves for this. I'm an adult, I'm choosing this." She wraps her hands into his jacket, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Please stay safe." She whispers when they come up for air.

.58.

"Not that I'm clingy or anything but they coulda at least waited til after new years. I mean… just yeah. They were only here a couple days. He's dead soon anyways." Lilly says as she continues to reorganize the shelves in their shop, their employees avoiding her like the plague since they had come in this morning.

"They had a case, it was never a permanent thing Lilly." Mae reminds her friend with a sad smile, sharing her disappointment.

"That's not what I meant, totally cool with them leaving. Just, ya know, it's new year's eve, an' I mean… Tch, whatever. They're a pain in the ass anyways." Lilly pouts as she starts scrubbing at a shelf.

"Uh huh. Well it is what it is, I suppose... Do you want to do anything tonight?" Mae concedes, changing the subject.

"I say we just let the crew leave early and start baking for the week, at least that's my plans. You should go do something though. I'm sure you have better things to do, and I'm not leaving the shop. You can go do stuff, if you'd like."

"Letting the crew go early sounds like a good idea. Give them an early start to the holiday. But there's going to be some decorating that needs to get done. I'll stay for that. Did we bring enough fruits in?" Mae responds quickly, not particularly wanting to be alone.

"I believe so and awesome, Imma go dismiss em'." Lilly says with a nod as she gets up and bellows to the front of the house that they are all fired.

Mae smiles at her friend before following her out. "She's joking, but you guys can go. Enjoy your night, but make smart choices. We open back up on the second. Try not to still be hungover by then." She smiles at the chorus of 'thank you's.

"You realize that almost none of them are legal right?" Lilly asks her friend with a raised brow.

"Neither were we." Mae teases, remembering several celebrations before they hit twenty-one.

"Enabler." Lilly teases as she starts cleaning the front of the house.

.59.

Several weeks had passed since Christmas and the girls had finally gotten back into their regular patterns. There was no sign of Vincent, and Lilly's Wednesday night trips had ended. Bobby had been suspicious in that first week and had followed Lilly around during the second; but it had been several days since they had heard from their favored curmudgeon and their concern and worry had been weighing on them heavily. So when Mae's phone went off it wasn't surprising when she jumped.

"Hello?" Mae asks tentatively, forgetting to look at the id.

"Hey Mae, it's Sam. Do you have a minute?" Sam's voice rings clearly in her ear.

"Of course. What's up Sam." Mae asks as she throws a pencil at Lilly.

Lilly caught the movement from the corner of her eye and looked up from where she was scrubbing a baseboard. She pulls her earbuds out so she can listen. When it clicks who she's talking to she rushes over. "What's going on?" Lilly asks, concern coating her tone.

"Hey, I'm going to put you on speakerphone." Mae informs him as she does so.

"Ok, so. The case we're working right now… uh…" Sam says, sounding distracted.

The girls listen as muffled voices argue.

"Right. So Bobby was in Pittsburgh working a case-" He tries to continue.

"Is that where he took off to?" Lilly snarks sardonically unable to help herself.

"Apparently. We're listed as his emergency contacts or even we wouldn't know." Sam answers, blatantly ignoring her sarcasm.

"Emergency contact?!" Both girls exclaim.

"We got a call from a hospital. He's in a coma apparently but that's not why we called. Have you two ever heard of-"

"What the fuck do you mean that's not why you called?! He's in a fucking coma?!" Lilly seethes into the receiver. "Wait! Wrong question. How long have you known? And why are we just hearing about it now, you assholes?"

"Sam, Sam, give me the phone. You're talking wrong." They hear Dean as he argues with Sam.

"I'll just put it on speaker too." Sam says blankly.

"Someone just tell us what's wrong with Bobby." Mae responds tersely.

"Right, shut up and listen to us for a second. Bobby was investigating a Doctor that was doing some strange, out there type experiments with sleep and dream studies. Have either of you heard of an herb called…" They hear papers rustling around. " _Silene Capensis_."

"Uh, no." Mae responds slowly, trying to match the scientific name to any of her known herbs.

"It's also called African dream root." Sam adds.

At that, Lilly's eyes widen. "Dream root?" Lilly asks recalling everything she knew about it's properties and what it was known for. "Pretty rare here. White flowers. The root's very popular among Shamans in Africa for its dream-walking properties… It's usually made into a tea, or ground into a powder. Variable side effects."

"Lilly, that's great. Now do you have any?" Dean asks, sounding hopeful for the first time during this call.

"No… but we can get some. Mae an I have some contacts in… Plants and stuf." Lilly finishes, her eyes flicking up to Mae's as if daring her to say anything before she continues. "Normally'd take a day or two, but this is Bobby so that's not good enough; with the proper financial incentive someone may be able to get it quicker." Lilly responds with a frown. "On the plus side, once we get it, Mae will prob'ly be able to keep a supply on hand so there's that." After a moment she steps away, pulling out her cell as she makes a few calls. Someone had to be able to get it for them.

"Damn it. No, we really need it…. as soon as possible. Shit, we're gonna have ta call Bella." Dean sighs unhappily.

"Bella?" Mae asks as Lilly walks away and starts talking to someone on her phone.

"She's just someone we met last year. Knows about all this stuff, she just… Took a different path. I'm not looking forward to dealing with her again." Sam says tightly. "She's the woman that Dean took to that formal party I told you about."

"The thief?" Mae asks trying to puzzle things out "The one that's tried to kill you both on numerous occasions…"

"Uh-yeah. She'd be the one." Sam says, the smile evident in his voice.

"You told her bout that?" Dean snorts in derision.

"Are they planning on taking it to get him out? Dream walking is an advanced technique. You can really fuck shit up if it's done improperly..." Lilly asks, concern for the three men clear in her tone as she flips her phone shut.

"We can hear you. And yes we are." Dean comments dryly.

"We don't have a choice. Someone killed the doctor in his sleep. Bobby could be fighting something off." Sam says. Again, the sound of rustling papers can be heard.

"Of fucking course… Shit." Lilly says as she paces back and forth."I'm not sure either of you two have the… focus for it. It can be disorienting. Have either of you ever meditated?"

"Uh, I have. I don't think Dean has though." Sam says questioningly.

"Well that's helpful at least." Lilly murmurs as her phone vibrates in her hand, flipping it open she frowns.. "We can't get it til this time tomorrow. Sorry guys."

"Dean's trying to get ahold of her now. All you have to do is make a tea out of it?" Sam asks.

"Yes. It's a disgusting and vile drink and much like poly-juice from Harry Potter it involves you drinking a part of the person in order to hop into their dreams." Lilly's voice was thick with disgust.

"Eww." Mae says, pulling a face.

"Uh… will hair work?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Hair, fingernail clippings, skin, dead or living, blood-whatever as long as it belongs to the person whose dream your riding." Lilly adds, disgusted by the idea, as well as confused and concerned about how she even knows this; but she is certain she's right.

"Where did you learn this Lilly? I've never seen it in any of my herb or gardening books." Mae questions.

"Not sure. Maybe one of Bobby's?" Lilly supplies with a scrunched face.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Bobby at the hospital while Dean's trying to contact her." Sam says tiredly.

"Can we come visit?" Lilly asks her tone borderline pleading. "I can't lose him this way. I can't. I swear to the Gods I will fucking stock our home with every mystical herb imaginable after this."

"If you want to, but I'm hoping we can get him out soon. He hates hospitals. And the doctors say he's healthy, just in a coma."

"Well that's shocking, he's healthy?" Lilly replies skeptically.

"Yep, just asleep. It's nice to know though. I've always worried about the drinking. I'll call you later if anything else comes up."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Mae chimes in as her eyes follow her pacing friend growing more anxious with every flick of her skirt.

"Sorry that I didn't call you sooner. We dove right into solving this. I promise I was going to call you about it before I went to sleep." Sam says apologetically.

"It's alright I understand." Mae reassures him.

"I don't." Lilly grumbles."If Bobby had gone into a coma here and we hadn't called you you'd be halfway up our asses by now."

"I hope that's not what would happen, but uh, we'll talk to you later." Sam says before hanging up.

"Are we going to try and take some to them?" Mae asks, continuing to watch her sister pace.

"Depends on when we can get this shit. We don't have'ta leave town to dream walk in the the ol' man's head." Lilly winks.

* * *

AN2: What do you think? We'll ba back on Thursday with the next chapter, but keep an eye on Slices of Pie for a chapter about how the girls met Clay :)


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Hello again reader! Welcome to our Thursday update. We hope you enjoy the shenanigans of Mae and Lilly as they continue to step further into the world of the Supernatural. We'd also like to take the time to thank all our our reviewers and those we are in contact with through pms. Thank you so much for taking time to not only read this story, but have also followed us, favorite us, left us a review and/or take the time to message us. This story started out with us writing for each other and we were happy with that. Now we are excited to say we now have a list of beautiful followers that we write for. You all know who you are and we love you for all the confidence and encouragement you give us. We haven't taken time to do this in awhile, but we'd also like to thank klu, our wonderful beta who helps us take our first draft and turn it into something we are both proud of. Complete with better grammar.

Again, we hope you enjoy our new chapter. :)

* * *

.60.

"What do you mean he has Dean's DNA? What part of polyjuice potion did I not explain?" Lilly snaps over the phone. Her joy from hearing that Bobby's awake is completely diminished at this new news. "Fucking idiot. Seriously! Fuckin' Idiot _."_

"He drank the fucking beer. It's how he got my DNA." Bobby says calmly.

"Fucking Damn it. All of you! I swear, you all are so susceptible to Gods damned alcohol. Weren't you on a case? What the hell guys? I thought ya'll were professionals." Lilly growls over the line and glaring a hole into the wall; her fingers are itching to strangle one of them.

"Eww, he drank backwash?" Mae shutters. She looks down at the packet of seeds Devon managed to locate for them as well.

Lilly cringes at Mae's words but nods her head in affirmation.

"Alright Gidjit, calm down, we're not sleepin' til we find this asshole." Bobby snaps.

"Well good fuckin' luck! He can dream walk from literally anywhere." Lilly snaps back as she massages her temples trying to come up with anything helpful but falling short.

"How is that helpful?" Sam asks.

"It's not, but no less, it's true. I didn't say it ta be helpful bitch; I said it to remind ya how stupid you fuckin' tweedles can be! Beer on the fuckin' job, at a suspect's home? Seriously? The same fuckin' way?!" Lilly spits as her fingers curl in and out of a fist. Wanting to punch all three of them.

"We've got Bella working the spirit world, tryin'ta get us some answers-" Bobby begins to explain.

"The girl who's tried to kill the the fuckin' Hardy's no less than two times? Oh that's really reassuring." Lilly bites out. "Cause I'm sure she has ya'lls' best interests at heart."

"Look girls, I called as soon as I got outta the hospital because the boys said you were worried. I don't need you telling me how to do my job. This is a field of unknowns, usually you don't know you've done something wrong or stupid until you're dying." Bobby responds shortly.

"You're right. Absolutely right. I don't know your life like that." Lilly backpedals if only not to get stuck in an argument. "That still doesn't explain why they're working with a chick that's tried to kill 'em, or why Dean has so little self control he'd drink a beer with a suspect but yeah. Fine. That's cool." She continues unable to stop herself, her fist shaking in an obscene manner.

"Sorry, Lilly. I'm just concerned for Dean. My head wasn't a great place to get stuck, and the guy calls up your worst nightmares to torment you. I don't think Dean's would be a much better place right now." Bobby says, weary.

Lilly wipes at her brow and exhales. "No I get it. No worries old man, it's fine. I'm sorry, just... Worried. No one should get stuck in their heads, it's not a fun place to be for anyone, I figure."

"Thanks for calling Bobby, I'm glad to hear your voice." Mae adds in as she plays with the rare root in her hand, smelling it with a scrunched nose.

"Call us if anything changes on your end." Lilly adds.

"Of course. Stay safe Gidgits. Gotta go." Bobby says with a click.

"I wonder how Bella was able to get it for them so fast." Mae wonders out loud.

Lilly shrugs. "Better contacts I'm sure."

"Don't let Devon hear you say that." Mae says with a smile.

"He'd get over it. We're two of his only clients willing to spend as much as we do on plants. That's the least of his worries."

"We should have asked if they had any left, in case one of them does fall asleep." She looks up, concern suddenly swamping her.

"He can't stay up forever. I think I'm going to brew it. In twenty four hours we're taking it. I mean Dean can only stay up for so long."

"Where are we going to get bits of Dean?" Mae asks, afraid of the answer.

"He lives with us. I haven't washed his bedding yet." Lilly says with a scrunched face feeling awfully disgusted with the contents she knew she'd be drinking.

"Why did I ask…" Mae says, her face equally scrunched.

"I'm going to be shocked if I can hold it down. Willpower time." Lilly says as she holds her hand out for the root.

"I absolutely understand." Mae agrees with a nod as she hands over the root. "I'll start researching habitat for these little guys." She continues, looking at the seed pouch.

"Sounds good. I'mma go meditate."

.61.

"Ready to do this?" Lilly asks handing Mae a glass of putrid yellow 'tea'.

"Are you?" Mae questioned back taking the glass.

"Doesn't matter. Fuck your alcoholism very much Dean." Lilly toasts with Mae as she wills herself not to think about the contents and chugs the drink along with her sister, eyes clamped shut. Mae holds her nose, closes her eyes and does the same.

When they open their eyes they're deep in the woods, the Impala in front of them, several yards away.

"What the..." Mae whispers.

"It's Dean's brain, who knows." Lilly whispers back. "Oh and speaking of that, I'm sure he's not going to be thrilled we are stomping amuck in it, but he'll just hav'ta get the fuck over it."

"No, I mean. I don't remember putting the glass down or falling asleep." She continues.

"That's how quickly the root works, it's one of the more efficient plants when it comes to the whole dream-walking thing." Lilly whispers back, again chalking up the knowledge to Bobby's books.

"Wow, that's crazy." Mae says with a smile.

"MMMhmm and very dangerous. So please be careful, it's his head and there can be serious repercussions to him and us." Lilly whispers back carefully looking over her friend.

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand. I thought dreams couldn't hurt you?" Mae asks right as her foot sinks a few inches into the forest floor.

"Think about it as your- what's that music? Sam's here too. They just got out of baby." Lilly cautions quietly, hunkering into a crouch as she guided Mae down with her, giving her time to unstick her foot.

"I'm guessing we don't want them to see us?" Mae grunts as she falls back, landing behind Lilly.

"Would probably be for the best at the moment." Lilly whispers, before adding. "Not sure why, I just feel like I know what I'm doing." Lilly whispers thoughtfully, wondering why that was.

"Then what are we here for if we can't be seen helping them?" Mae asks, trusting in Lilly's gut.

"To help them catch the other intruder. The other dream walker. The least damage we do the better. Let's try to get in closer. Picture yourself not making any noise, not being seen. Then follow my lead okay? That should help you… navigate better." Lilly carefully and quietly whispers. While Mae's doing as she's instructed and they hedge closer to the guys and the music.

Suddenly, the sky lightens and it appears to be a sunny afternoon. They see Dean standing in front of a clearing, Sam just behind him.

Mae grabs Lilly's hand in shock.

"I know, it's a bit jarring but you'll get used to it, promise." Lilly whispers squeezing her friends hand in comfort.

"I know it's just a dream, but everything feels so faded to me. Nothing has a luster to it." Mae shivers, feeling completely cut off.

"I know. It's a dream though. No life except for Dean's here." Lilly whispers a shiver running down her spine at that implication. "I can't feel Dean, but we're in his dream right? This is confusing…"

"Who's that?" Lilly whispers as she notices a gorgeous brunette splayed out on a picnic blanket, a feeling of _dread_ filling her.

They watch as Dean stares at a woman, who appears to be talking to him. Then the clearing shifts and he's staring at-

"Lilly?" Mae tilts her head in confusion, looking beside her quickly to be sure that Lilly was actually still next to her.

"What Mae?" Lilly asks unable to tear her eyes off the brunette, feeling terribly inferior at the moment.

"Look." Mae points to the other Lilly.

Lilly looks in time to see herself pulling a pie out of a picnic basket. She's wearing nothing but her black lace boyshorts and bra under a large familiar plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up. No wraps. No bandages. Her scars shining in the sunlight. As the dream version of herself tempts Dean with pie.

Mae can't help but notice the smile on Dean's face when he turns to say something to Sam. "He looks happy… I thought you two hadn't done anything yet."

"Shut up! We haven't, aren't -never goin' to!" Lilly blushes and looks down completely unsure about what she feels at the sight in front of her. "This is- awful with an extra spoonful of awkward sprinkled with a wonderful layer of confusion."

"He _does_ like you. And you don't have to rely on me to see it." Mae teases, trying to nudge Lilly out of her social shock.

"That is not what this mean's!" Lilly hisses, "Dean's obviously jus' fuckin' delusional. I mean-That's not what that means. It could be many things." She whispers harshly, her eyes observing the sparkle of amusement in Mae's eyes. "Gah interpret how you like just leave me out of it." Lilly rambles feeling uncomfortable as she shifts. "Also, really not the point of this severe breach of personal space.."

Mae smiles, but it quickly vanishes when the sky turns black again.

"That's confusing. I don't think it ever does this in my dreams." She look around, expecting to hear insight on her sub conscience.

No one answers her.

"Lilly?"

Mae looked around, but Lilly had vanished just as quickly as the light.

.62.

 _Hmmm Dean has four trespassers in his head… this can't be healthy. The quicker I find him and wake him up the better. I bet this is the first time anyone has ever had this problem though. I feel dirty being here without his permission._ Lilly thinks as she shifts into a long hallway, with tacky tree wall paper and ducks out of Dean's sight. _Always with the fucking corridors._ The thought comes to her unbidden and fills her with hundreds of questions but this was not the time or place. She follows Dean down the hall at a safe distance and breathes a sigh of relief when he enters a room and creeps along it, hanging in the hallway to eavesdrop.

She quickly sneaks a peek into the room, her eyes widening when makes eye contact with one of the Deans, before quickly ducking out of sight.

 _He would hit on himself._ Lilly sighs with an eye roll pushing past her confusion as to the two Deans in the room.

 _His own worst nightmare? No Dean, snapping isn't how it works Tex, not for you. For the dreamwalkers yes. Sure. Damn it. Would it kill you to have any focus ever? You're not worthless. You're a hero. Amazing. Do you really think these things about yourself? Thoth I thought I had self image issues Dean._

The door slams shut in her face at the last snap. _Shit… this doesn't seem like another dream-walker's doing… Do I, do I let him face his inner Demons? She thinks as she presses her ears to the door heart ripping apart at the Dean on Dean berating._

 _Oh Dean. You're so much more than what John put on you._ She thinks tears welling up for the first time in years. _You're more than a soldier. You're more than Sammy's keeper. I didn't realize… any of it. I'm so selfish, how have I never seen how broken he was? This is cruel isn't it? Letting him… Oh shit that was a- but that's real Dean. Good he's fighting. This might actually be good therapy for him… Oh bawls… Did I lead him here by accident? This wasn't what we were supposed to do but I don't sense the other dream walker here. Don't sense the others here either. Fuck._ Lilly bites her lip, her nails biting into the cuts in her thighs, as she did her best to focus on the words and less so the emotions being laid bare.

 _No Dean you don't deserve to go to hell. You don't. You're so selfless. Thoughtless, sure, but what you did for Sammy? How can you detest yourself so much? Ra Dean really?_

 _How am I ever? So broken. So hurt. So lost. No self worth. No value. No anything. But he's so fucking well- Dean…_. Lilly thinks tears streaming down her face full force, stomach turning from disgust at the ugly words Dean's subconscious was laying into him as she wraps her arms around her legs rocking herself, wishing she could do the same for Dean.

 _What's he going to become? What's his biggest fear?_ Lilly thinks as she jerked awake still hand and hand with her sister. Tears still streaming down her face, heart still pounding in fear and righteous indignation for Dean.

.63.

Instinctively Mae creeps closer to the Impala, thinking of hanging around it until the guys come back. "Is that how it works? They're around here somewhere because this hasn't disappeared?" She murmurs, her eyes locked on the Impala's license plate for fear that it would disappear too.

She makes it to the trunk of the car, her hand coming to rest on the blackened lid with a sigh of relief before she hears Sam calling for Dean to wake up.

She quickly drops to her knees to get out of view, wondering how she missed them getting into the car.

Suddenly, she hears a punch and the doors open.

 _Are they fighting? What the hell is going on? Where's Lilly?_

She dives under the car in her attempt to not be seen by them. She curls into a ball in the center of her hiding space, unsure of what to do.

"Boy, you don't know when to leave well enough alone…" She hears someone say. _Wait, who is that? Is that the guy they're after?_

Mae felt like she was crawling through thick mud, but managed to peek out around the tire; from her viewpoint she watches as Sam crab-crawls backwards over the ground, not five feet away from her, while the owner of the voice advanced.

"You're a psycho." Sam spits out, holding his side.

Mae looks around, desperate to find a way to save Sam. _What do I do, what do I do? I wish Lilly was here, she knows how to do this._ In her desperation she turns, struggling with her sense of direction; it felt like she was free falling and could no longer tell which way was up. Her only thought was to get to the trunk, get something out to help Sam; a gun, anything. She winces, her stomach turning from the exchange between Sam and his attacker. She shakes her head, trying to keep her focus on helping Sam. Since she could feel the other guy, she assumed he was the dream walking murderer, which was bad.

At a sound of distress from Sam, her blood runs cold. Looking to her left, she sees Sam tied spread eagle to posts in the ground. Anger and vindication flood her as the attacker begins beating Sam with a baseball bat.

Mae shoves her hand in her mouth to keep from shouting out. She kicks the ground, trying to crawl faster; trying to save Sam. But like in all nightmares, she moved like molasses. His fear and regret flood her as tears of her own frustration stained her cheeks. Each groan of pain cuts her like a knife. She can't help but look at him again.

This time, he's staring right back at her. Even through the pain he manages to look confused; his brows knitting together, his chin set in a stubborn determination. He turns and starts taunting his attacker.

 _What are you doing? Don't egg him on._

"You're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

Sam smiles smugly up at him. "I took the dream root too."

Suddenly another man comes running out of the woods, yelling for Jeremy.

Sam's attacker, now known as Jeremy, turns, taking a few steps away from the tied up Sam.

Without thinking, Mae pushes herself out from under the Impala and rushes to untie him.

"I'm so glad to see you. Sorry that it took me so long to get out here." Mae says, working the rope from one arm. She moves to untie his feet while he's getting his other arm.

"It's good to see you too baby, I must really love you." He smiles at her as he stands, grabbing the dropped baseball bat. He pauses only for a moment as he reached out to touch her face.

The fear coming off Jeremy gives Mae a headache, but she returns his smile. She watches as Sam turns from her and sneaks up behind Jeremy, readying the bat for a quick hit.

She falls to the ground, stunned by a sudden shift in the dream. She looks up in time to see Sam swing.

Suddenly, she's back in her own house, everything looking and feeling normal again. She looks to her left and finds herself still holding Lilly's hand.

.64.

"Lilly are you- " Mae asks as she looks over at her sister concern for her shining through her viridian orbs at her hunched over friend.

"Your nose is bleeding." Lilly states as she roughly wipes away her tears and quickly stands up, she clears her throat. "Let's agree to never too that again. Or mention it to the guys. Like ever. Omission isn't lying right?"

 _Oh my god she's crying?_ Mae frowns, concern filling her as she wipes the blood away with her sleeve. "Uh… if they ask I think we should be honest... but you're right. Let's never do that again." Mae says with an enthusiastic nod.

"I need a shower." Lilly says after a moment getting up to leave, the words from earlier swirling around her mind, crushing her as she holds back a sob and rushes out of the room without a backwards glance, trying to reign in her emotions.

"What the hell just happened?" Mae bites her lip, still trembling. _Should I call Sam? I'm not sure. Lilly was pretty shaken. I've never seen her act like that, like ever. What the hell?_

"I need tea, and sleep." She tells herself, heading to the kitchen to do just that. Mae sighs when she finds a jar with 'Empa-tea' scrawled on it. She pulls it down and starts preparing the tea, clicking the electric kettle on. When the kettle steams she gets up pouring herself a cup before heading to the living room, curling up on the couch and sipping it slowly.

.65.

"Here made you some breakfast. How are you feeling? I see you passed out on the couch…" Lilly comments putting a tray on the table. A large mug of tea and some toast and crackers laying on it.

"I feel better." Mae says quietly, a small smile lighting her face.

"That's good. Did they call you last night?" Lilly asks with concern coating her tone.

"No, not that I remember let me check though." Mae responds pulling out her phone and checking it shaking her head gingerly.

"Tch figures. This goes to show you how long it takes them to let us know things." Lilly responds rolling her eyes.

The phone in her hand begins ringing. "Uh, they are calling now."

"Super, answer it." Lilly quips drinking her own tea.

"Uhhhhhh, ok." She flips her phone open and hits the speaker button. "Hello?" She says weakly.

'Do you still have a headache?' Lilly mouths concerned. Pushing the tray closer to her sister with narrowed eyes.

She nods her head.

"Gidjits? You there?" Bobby asks.

"Uh hi Bobby." Lilly says after scooping up the phone and turns the volume up. 'Drink.' She mouths to Mae; guilt twisting painfully in her gut for leaving her sister alone last night.

"Something wrong?"Bobby asks gruffly.

"No. Nothing wrong. What's up?" Lilly responds, a bit higher pitched than normal.

"Just wanted to check on you girls, I called the house phone last night but didn't get an answer."

"Check up on us? Oh- did you? Sorry we were um, uh sleeping." Lilly lies with a flinch. _Working would have been a much more believable lie._

"Yeah, figured as much. It was really late, it wasn't important or I would have called your cell phones. I just wanted to let you know that the guys are ok. They fell asleep, well, Dean fell asleep and Sam took more of that tea. They got the bastard though." Bobby gruffs before adding "And, Sam tells an interesting story."

"Did they? That's great. Well, thank you Bobby. We appreciate the call, that'll certainly put our minds at ease." Lilly responds evenly biting her lip in concern. _Oh shit. Was Mae seen? I don't remember if we talked about it…_ Lilly thinks giving her friend a once over.

"So, how's Mae doing? That was her that answered at first right?" Bobby continues.

"She's doing fine. Bit of a headache " Lilly responds as she sits next to her.

"Oh, do you think that night is affecting her?" Bobby asks..

"What night?" Lilly asks concerned as she try to connect the dots.

"The night she had a seizure?" Bobby asks, his tone conveying disbelief.

"Right uh, no. She's mostly back up from that. This is just a normal ol' headache." Lilly reassures him, slightly panicked as she looks to Mae who just stares at her. 'What?'

"I'm fine Bobby. Just glad you all are safe from dream murder." Mae says with a smile, her voice stronger after downing the mug of tea.

"Speakin' of which you two ever get a hold of any that dream root?" Bobby asks.

"Uh the dream root, um" Lilly says weighing her hands up and down uncertain.

Mae glares at her, "The truth." She whispers.

"Yes, yes in fact we did." Lilly spits out.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend using it, but it might be helpful if Mae was able to grow a bit of it. Just in case."

"Right we'd uh never, but uh I'm sure Mae will start growing it." Lilly responds flinching at her own words as waves of guilt and paranoia wash over her.

Mae nods, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Is everything alright with you gidgit?" Bobby asks.

 _Almost like he's giving me one last chance to come clean about this...Fuck._ "Of course, why wouldn't it be."Lilly responds. _Fuck he knows doesn't he, he probably knows. Shit._

"It's just something Sam said last night after they got back." He sounds absent, as if he was already thinking of something else.

"Oh. Huh." Lilly responds to Bobby before mouthing 'Did he see you last night?'

Mae just nods her head silently.

"Ah. Well I got to go; Mae's got a nosebleed again so talk to you soon, luv ya! Bye." Lilly chirps out happily quickly clicking the phone shut.

"Did I not get it all last night?" Mae asks, checking her face with her hand.

"There's no blood Mae." Lilly assures her with a dismissive wave, as she sighs and plops down on the couch. She scrapes her fingers through her hair and tugs on ends. "Shit. I have to, fuck I have to go call Dean."

"Why?" Mae asks, concerned eyes following her as she shifts from one foot to the other.

"Oh you know… reasons…" Lilly says as she gets up from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen.

With a deep breath she dials his number. _Please pick up. Please don't answer. Please pick up. Please don't answer._ "Hello?"

"Oh hey Dean, sup heard you fell asleep to fight your freddy."

"Yeah it was certainly something though Sammy ended up ganking the mother fucker."

"What a shame. What happened with you?"

"Oh me, I uh I ended up trying to find Sam, we uh got separated."

"That's it?'

"Yea, pretty boring. Sam's story was much better."

"Well glad you're awake and back to the living thanks so much talk to you later."

"Wait Lilly."

"Yeees?" She asks hesitantly.

"You were right."

"Usually, but about what?"

"Everyone is worth something."

"I am so very fucking glad to hear you say that Dean. Takes a load off that's for sure." She says letting out a breath she wasn't sure she was holding. _I don't remember saying that but sounds right..._

"And uh, I'm going to fight. Ok."

"That is the best news I've heard in a long while. You deserve so much more Dean." Lilly responds softly unsure what else to say.

"I uh, well, thanks."

"Uh no need to thank me, I still feel- well uh awful about it.." Lilly thinks unsure what to think of the appreciation she was feeling so undeserving of.

Dean chuckles, "I thank you for possibly saving my life and you feel awful? I love that you'll always be a mystery to me Hufflepuff."

"Yeah um that's me, the enigme." Lilly breathes out sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head confused. _Does he know I was there? There's no way? He wouldn't be thanking me for crawling through his dreams right? But why is he thanking me? I'm so confused._

A knock at the back door stuns her from her thoughts

"You're not here are you?" She asks tentatively.

"Um no, Bobby said he'd be stopping by to check on you both though." Dean adds.

"Suuuuper. Well I'm glad that you care, that is amazing. You really are a pretty amazing man Dean… One way or another we are in this together. I'm pretty hard to get rid of once I stick to someone. Like a tentacle or something… or gum… or superglue. Like something you don't want but doesn't go away. Yeah like that." Lilly adds.

She hears the lock turn and the door open.

She hears Dean laugh over the phone, "Well good. But the stuck together is very much welcomed. I've got to go now. Sam and I ended up sleeping nearly a whole day after the dream root and staying up so long. We've got a drive to make. Talk to you later?"

"Alright Dean. Later." Lilly responds clicking her phone shut. _Wait what? A whole day? Fuck. Well hopefully the shop wasn't supposed to be opened by us today._

"Hey Lilly. I thought I heard you talking." Bobby says, walking in.

"Bobby! Hey." Lilly says waving "Want a beer?" She adds walking her way over to the fridge grabbing herself one as well.

"Yes I'd like a beer. Thank god you're not some psycho path collecting DNA." Bobby says with a glare.

"Nope, just a normal psychopath at your service." She smiles.

"Where's Mae?" Bobby asks, looking around.

"Let me go get her." Lilly says handing him a beer and starting to head towards the family room.

"Ok." He says, falling in step with her.

"Oh nah you can take a seat, I'm sure you had a long drive." Lilly comments pausing.

Bobby continues walking.

"Wait she might not be dressed!" Lilly warns.

"Oh, hey Mae. Glad to see you're dressed." He says. His eyes take in her disheveled appearance and the tea and toast in front of her. "Not feeling well?"

"Oh hey Bobby." Mae smiles, getting up and hugging him. "Just a headache. Tea helped."

"Hey Mae. Glad to see your up."

"Yea Lilly, I was up when you-" Mae starts but stops when she sees Lilly profusely shaking her head. "Answered the door?" Mae finishes with a question.

"Yeah. Drink your tea." Lilly says overly polite.

"Ok." She buries her face in her mug, gratefully hiding behind her hair.

"Right so I have this theory…" Bobby starts

"That it could be dancing demons?" Lilly supplies.

"Or maybe midgets?" Mae sings, following Lilly's cue.

"I'm thinking gidjits." Bobby cuts off.

"You watch Buffy? Lilly adds inquisitively.

"Yes, I've got cable. And plenty of nights up researching. Things get seen."

"Huh how accurate is it? Like on a scale of one to ten?" Lilly asks

"How accurate is a show about a teenage female hunter chosen by destiny to be the only hunter in the world? It's a zero." Bobby guffs. "You can't kill a vampire with a stake, and they don't turn to dust when they die. Cuz that would make a hunter's life easier."

"Oh. Well there goes all that 'knowledge' out the window." Lilly shrugs.

"Maybe it was bunnies." Mae says, continuing the joke from earlier, smiling when Lilly chuckles.

"What did you do to her?" Bobby asks pinning Lilly with a glare.

Holding her hand up she brings her beer closer to her as she plops onto the couch. "I have no idea."

"I was just kidding Bobby, I liked the fandom joke." Mae says before she downs the rest of the mug.

Lilly smiles at Mae and takes a sip of her beer.

"Right, well which one of you two wants to tell me what the hell you two gidjits did?" Bobby asks.

"What we did?" Mae asks, picking up a slice of toast.

"What? I-what did we do?" Lilly adds pulling her legs up beneath her.

"Dream root ring any bells."

"Dream root?" Lilly parrots

"Are you serious?" Bobby retorts.

"Serious about what?" Mae asks nibbling on toast.

"We got some dream root. Mae says she's going to look up the best way to grow it. Serious about that." Lilly says drinking more beer.

"Well, I was going to say that Sam might not be here now if you two hadn't done what you did, but, if you didn't do anything, then I guess the guys and I don't have to tell you what happened." Bobby says, giving Lilly a side glance.

Lilly coughs out her beer "below the belt."

"I helped that much?" Mae chimes in looking surprised.

"Fine we may have jumped into the dreams, but you can't tell Dean." Lilly pleads pouting at Bobby.

"Why?" Bobby asks looking her up and down.

"You mean besides the complete invasion of privacy?" Lilly scoffs.

"Fair." He takes in her surprised relief, "What, you think I'll keep their secrets but not yours?"

"I just assumed cause they were your favorites that yes. Yes you would." Lilly admits still watching him skeptically.

"They're my favorite Idgits, you're my favorite Gidjits. Take the compliment an' hush Lilly." Bobby says, his cheeks coloring a bit with emotion.

Lilly just rolls her eyes but doesn't say more on the matter.

"So, are we going to talk about you both being there or what?" Bobby chides.

"Sure what would you like to know?" Lilly agrees with a shrug.

"Sam said he thought he dreamed up Mae, but I'd like to know what you saw."

The girls explain what they saw from the moment when they split up. Lilly lying about just wandering with Dean to find Sam and Mae while making sure she wasn't seen.

"Wait, you had control in the dream? Why couldn't you find the others." Bobby asks shooting her a look.

"Well, I was following Dean to make sure he didn't get attacked. I can't do everything" Lilly defends herself.

"So do you think Dean would be mad if he knew?" Mae asks Bobby.

"No, I really don't think he would be mad over this." Bobby reassures her.

"I think he would. I mean we were in his head, privy to his own private-" _Demons_ "thoughts. I wouldn't be thrilled." _I mean that was a little bit too much for me to know, and if he didn't share it, I have no right what-so-ever._

.66.

"Mae, is on the phone for you. She says you need to come in for your appointment." Lilly yells down into the basement.

"I don't want to go. I don't even know why I have to." Mae grumbles from the corner of her grandfather's workshop.

"How about cause your parents wanted you to and for all we know you have some type of weird melanoma or something?" Lilly responds brow raised.

Mae just continues to pack up the broken objects and spare parts littering the table.

"Right then. Sue? What time works for you?" Lilly responds into the phone.

"Lilly, I don't want to go to Dad- The office. Just leave me alone about it please." _It's painful and I have no clue why they did it._

"Is there anyway you can do it here Sue?" Lilly asks shutting the trap door. _Petulant brat._ "I mean our place is sterile as it comes." She nods her head. "Right sounds awesome. Next week. See you then." Lilly says hanging up the phone, she grumbles to herself, lifting the latch. "Hey we have to go to the hospital but it's not your dad's office, best I can do."

"Lilly you can't make me do that." Mae says, coming up the steps.

"What's the big deal? Your mom used to have to do it too." Lilly says crossing her arms.

"But it's still really painful, and it hurts for a really long time. I don't want to do it without knowing why anymore." Mae walks from the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Why is this such a big deal? Want me to get it done with you?" Lilly pleads remembering River and Dr. Carlson pushing the importance of it.

She walks in front of the mirror and moves her tank to the side. "See, nothing but ugly burn scars."

"They ain't ugly Mae. Ya got ah tattoo, that involved pain and needles... Can you just do this for me? Please." Lilly pleads again, obligated to see this to the end, she promised River.

"I wanted a tattoo, and-Those two things, the procedure and getting a tattoo? Not the same thing." Mae pouts, glaring at Lilly. "And why? I just remember my mom saying something about it needing to be kept hidden. I don't wear clothes that would show it." Mae argues as she continues to poke her right shoulder. She pales at memories of the procedure. "Can we please just drop this…"

"Isn't that enough for you? Your mom and dad cared about you. I promise I'll make some ointments for it. And it's a lot less harsh than it used to be." Lilly argues, her arms crossed defiantly. "It's like the only thing your parents made me promise to do if they ever passed. They made me promise like a hundred times."

"It's already six months overdue. And nothing is happening. No explanation can make this make sense." Mae continues to argue.

"I don't care! I mean, what if something is happening on like a microscopic level and we don't know about it? You haven't even gotten it checked! No, we're doin' this." Lilly chides with a glare. "A bit of pain and scars? That's your reasoning to completely go against your parents? Seriously?!" She hisses, her eyes narrowed.

"The only person they told me I could see about it was them, and Mrs. Sue. And she's retiring in two years. If I kept this up, who would I even go to after that."

"Maybe she'll have answers this time." Lilly pleads again. "Look we can go to the doctors or I can burn it off here." Lilly says jutting her hip frustrated as she blows her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, no. I don't think you would be able to do that. Not that you wouldn't-" Mae vehemently exclaims her mouth snapping shut, before Lilly can get any ideas, "This is not a challenge. I just. Lilly, I don't even know how to describe it to you. But it's frustrating to go and do something so overwhelmingly painful, and never know why."

"I'd never purposefully hurt you, Mae." Lilly breathes out, one hand coming up to pull through her hair as she looked her sister over with hurt eyes. "I hear that it's painful, apparently overwhelmingly so. Look this needs to happen I don't know why your rents were so adamant but they were, it's like life threateningly crucial Mae, I don't know why but it is." Lilly insists with a frown.

"I don't like fighting with you." Mae says with tears in her eyes, still staring into the mirror.

"Cause it's enjoyable for me?" Lilly retorts arms crossed. "Look it's not a picnic to watch. I know it hurts, I was there when you got it at fifteen, I just can't wrap my mind around your rents doing that to you, putting you through that kind of hell for no good reason." Lilly reasons.

"It doesn't make sense Lilly. Anesthesia, morphine, pain blockers, muscle relaxers- Not even your herbal pain killers work long on this stupid mark. I don't understand, and it scares me, and I don't have anyone that can explain it to me." She sits on the counter facing Lilly, her scars reflecting behind her.

"I don't know Mae, maybe we should let the guys know. It might be their type of thing." Lilly relents with a deep exhale. "Either way there was a reason your parents pushed me to promise this. You're right, I can't argue it's your body, but I don't know what's going to happen. It's ingrained in me to make certain you do this. Like Pavlov style ingrained. Your parents used to say that the pain you felt from the procedure was nothing in comparison to what would happen without it. That really scares me." Lilly admits her voice wavering with the admission. _I'm not sure River wanted her to know that. I'm glad that this only happens every few years. We just really let the ball drop on this._

Mae sighs. "This would have been so much easier if mom had just told me what this was all about. Fine, I'll at least go to the appointment. I don't want to tell the guys right now though. They have so much that they are working on. Maybe Bobby, but not right now."

* * *

AN2: We'll be back with the next chapter on Saturday. How are you liking our three updates a week schedule? We value your input and would love to get a review or a pm from you. Thanks and see you at our next update. :)


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Sorry it's up late, but here's our Saturday update, enjoy :)

 ***Warning*** There is cutting in this chapter.

* * *

.67.

"Mae, Dean's dead." Sam says over the phone.

"Excuse me? Is that how you open a fuckin' call to my sister? Wait-Dean's what?" Lilly questions his words ringing in her ears.

"Dean's dead, he was shot." Sam says voice ringing with despair.

"What? Shot, but he had til May?" Lilly asks again.

"Yeah but he was shot. ." Sam repeats sounding lost.

"Thoth, you're fuckin' serious?" Lilly's voice shaking with unshed emotion.

"Uh, you're not Mae." Sam states over the phone

"No I'm not, but back to the your brother being shot thing." Lilly pouts.

"We were working a case in Florida, and the owner came in and shot him. He's gone. He died in my arms." She hears him choke, holding a sob back.

"Oh my gods Sammy. I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine how difficult that must've been for you, that's fucking terrible." Lilly responds her concern for Sam making it easier for her to brush away her own pain.

"I, I still have. I still have his blood. I don't know what to do Lilly. I don- I don't know." She hears the phone scrape against something, his sobs breaking in the background.

"Oh, Sammy, that's fucking awful, I just. His blood? It's still on you? Sammy you need to go take a shower hun, I'll call and organize with Singer." Lilly coaxes wishing she were with him, to help him, still in shock.

"I, I need to tell Mae. And Bobby said he's coming down to help. I, I still have blood. On my hands. But it's Dean's blood. I can't believe he was shot." His voice cracks.

"Let me try to wake up Mae. Give me a moment Sammy, stay with me, I'm here I'm not going anywhere." Lilly coos over the phone as she rushes over to Mae.

"Mae… Shit Mae…" Lilly snaps loudly the pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she shook Mae several times. She frowns as she tries slapping her cheeks, before she lets out a resigned sigh. "Sammy, Mae's really out of it right now, she had to go through… You know what not important. What can I do for you?" Lilly asks concern deeply seeping through her tone.

"What? What's wrong with Mae?" Sam asks breaking the loop.

"Um, she had a surgery today, not important. Big picture. What can I do for you?" Lilly asks again.

"Wha- what surgery? She never told me." Sam continues to fixate.

Lilly blows her hair out of her face, before she breathes out. "She has a mark on her shoulder that needs to be removed every couple years, she hates it. It's painful, I medicated the shit of her she's a drooling mess right now, I'm so sorry."

"What? She had surgery? For a mole?" Sam asks confused.

"No, no not for a mole, for some other vague reason her parents never went into detail about."

"Is she ok?" Even in shock, he apparently can't help but worry for her.

"Well she's drooling right now, and oblivious to this, so I'm going with yes." Lilly shrugs as she plops down at the table. _Oh my gods he died via a gunshot. A mother fucking gun shot. What the hell?_

"Look do you have any of that tea I made? Do you think you can brew it? It will help, I think, you've had a rough day hun, take a shower then go brew some for yourself. Can you do that for me? Please Sammy?" Lilly pleads voice calm as her heart breaks for him.

"Ok, yes. I can do that. I uh, the tea is, yes, I can get a shower. I'll uh, I'll call back in a bit. Shower and tea." Sam says, his voice tight with tears.

"Please. I'll be waiting. I'll call as soon as Mae is up." Lilly she curls up on Mae's bed needing the comfort even if her friend was near comatose on medications.

.68.

 _Oh my gods Dean. Wait I'm in my room? I swore I went to bed with Mae last night… What the fuck?_

There's a knock on her door. "Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side.

"What? Yes am now?" _Oh gods Mae doesn't know yet. Oh fuck Sammy._ Lilly frowns, as she sits up and drags her hands down her face.

"Come on, if we're going we have to leave in like five mins. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

 _Wait? What?_ "Yes, where are we going? Give me a second." Lilly says getting up and getting dressed. _Shouldn't she still be knocked out?_

"Do we really have to go today?" Mae whines.

"Where?" Lilly asks voice trembling with concern an odd sense of Deja vu washing over her.

"So, we don't have to go to the hospital? I'm down with that." Mae practically sings.

 _It was a dream?_ "No, Mae we're going." Lilly says scrambling into some fresh clothes and racing to the door. "Sorry, had a weird nightmare last night, we're going." Lilly says as she throws a seldom used hoodie on.

"Damn it, I was sure you were going to cancel." She pouts, putting her coat back on.

"I don't think so. We are going. Come on." Lilly says heading out the door best friend in hand.

67

Lilly sighs and winces as Mae's screams slowly subsided into sobs. "You're doing good Mae. Just hang in there." She whispers soothingly; jumping when Mae's phone goes off in her pocket. She slips it out of her pocket with a guilty look in Mae's direction before she looks at the caller id, an odd sense of dread fills her at Sam's name.

"Hello?" Lilly says tentatively

"Mae, Dean's- Dean's gone." Sam's broken voice responds.

"Oh…" Lilly responds stomach dropping.

"He got, hit. By a car." Sam continues, voice quaking.

"By a car? Not shot?" Lilly asks her voice ringing with confusion.

"What? No, I saw him get hit by a car. It happened right in front of me. Oh god, I, I still have his blood on me. It just happened, not even thirty minutes ago. He died in my arms." His voice breaks.

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry, where are you guys? Is Bobby on his way? Want us to come, Mae is in surgery right now but we can be there by sundown." Lilly asks trying to shake off the nausea inducing dejavu.

"Mae's in surgery? What's wrong?"

"She's getting… oh god it's starting again." Lilly says rushing over to hold Mae's hand as she starts screaming in agony.

"Lilly, Lilly! What's going on? Why is Mae screaming?

"She's getting a mark lasered off. Her parents made me promise. I hate them for this Sam I really do. I'm so sorry about Dean. I feel torn in a really weird way. I want to be there. Say the word. I'll be there. We'll be there." Lilly responds as she slides another needle into Mae's arm and injects her with another home made painkiller, blatantly ignoring the disgruntled nurse.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I don't know what to do. My brother is.. and Mae sounds…" He chokes on a held back sob.

68

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

Groaning Lilly turns onto her stomach shoving her head under the pillow resenting herself. _A dream, inside a dream? Fuck that…_ "Yes, Mae we're going, get your ass in gear." Lilly responds as she gets out of bed and gets dressed, wishing more than anything else she had time for a shower.

"Are you okay Lilly? You look sick?" Mae asks taking in the haggard appearance of her friend.

"Yeah I'm just wonderful, let's go get this done." Lilly says with a forced smile, as she thinks about her dream from last night with a frown, driving the both of them to the hospital and listening to her sister's agonized screams again. A noxious feeling overwhelming her, as it happens the same way it had in her sleep.

 _At least Sam didn't call in the middle of surgery today… What the hell were those dreams they were so vivid... Is someone dream-walking in my head now? If so why kill Dean, make me deal with a grieving Sam and torture Mae, I don't… This is fucking awful. I get the torturing Mae part….Oh gods does that- No time for those thoughts, I'll just push those aside for like ever..._

Lilly sighs as she enters the kitchen, she had just gotten Mae to sleep in her grandparents room. She had shot her tiny sister with enough painkillers to knock out a horse but Mae was burning through it so quickly she wasn't sure what else she could do. She sighed as she flits about making herself some tea to calm her nerves before walking back into the downstairs bedroom, checking on Mae.

"I'm a monster for making you go through this and I'm sorry Mae." Lilly says stroking her hair, leaning down to kiss the side of her temple. She fixes the blanket around her before she turns to leave Mae to some peace. She sighs as she digs out her phone and dials Bobby's number.

"Gidgit?" Bobby asks.

"Hey Bobby, I have a problem." Lilly sighs out.

"Yeah? What kind of problem? Yer stupid uncle come back round?" Bobby gruffs protectively.

"Would I be calling if that was the case? No, I mean I think there is a dream walker in my head." Lilly admits, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I would hope you would call, if you could." Bobby says sternly, "But what's this about dream walking?"

"It's just I keep having these- horrible, super vivid dreams, where Sam keeps calling me, telling me Dean's died and I have to go to the hospital with Mae… it's awful Bobby." Lilly says softly.

"Sam's calling to tell you Dean died? And what are you taking Mae to the hospital for?" Bobby asks.

"No, no I don't think you… its the same day. I wake up the same way. Mae asking if we still have to go, then Sam calling me and letting me know Dean got shot, or got hit by a car, and Bobby it's' awful." Lilly tries clarifying.

"Sounds awful. So, not like a recurring dream, more like a dream about a recurring day. But if the way Dean dies changes…" Bobby tapers off, lost in thought.

"Yeah, it's like I'm living it just to wake up and relive it again, in my head. I'm not sure when I'm awake or sleeping it all seems the same."

"Like Groundhogs Day?"

"Sorta like. Would I know if I died?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, some ghosts seem to know that they died. Most don't. But, I couldn't tell you about the ones that pass on." He sighs.

"I think I'm in hell." She admits into the receiver. "Which is weird right, because I don't even believe in hell, at least not in this sense, but there's no other explanation for it."

"There's always more than one explanation that can help explain what's going on, tricky part is finding the right one. And in time."

"Feels like jeudo christian hell. Which is weird cause I know that's wrong."

Bobby sighs again, "Look Lilly. If you really think something's wrong, bring Mae and we'll dig into some reasearch."

"Mae's in a drug induced coma. I'm waiting for Sam to call and tell me Dean's died." Lilly explains as patiently as she can.

"Wait, Mae's what?" Bobby says sharply.

"I brought her for a removal procedure for the third day in a row, I don't know how many more of these I have in me."

"Wait, do these feel like dreams, or actually like you're repeating the day? And what the hell is she getting removed?"

"A birth mark. I don't know Bobby it's been so, I don't know, hazy? It's hard to answer that, I will say I usually have more control in a dream though…" Lilly admits, trying to pin down exactly how she's feeling.

"Well, ok. Look, I'll call Sam and Dean, and I'll grab a few things and be there soon. We'll just have to work it out together." Bobby says, sounding rushed.

"Yay, research." Lilly nods feeling relieved that something was at least going to get accomplished.

A few hours later Bobby finally pulls into the drive.

"Bobby thank gods, where are the books? Let's do this I have coffee and adderall for days." Lilly says rushing out to greet him.

Bobby opens his trunk to reveal the crates of stuff he'd packed. "Let's get started. I also brought beer."

"Fuck yeah, lets do this." She chirps happy rushing to go grab a box.

They are both in the middle in the middle of reading when Mae's phone vibrates in her pocket. With a sigh she pulls it out, a brick settling into her stomach at Sam's name.

"You answer it." Lilly says throwing it his way.

Bobby cocks his brow and opens the phone. "Idjit?"

"Bobby? Dean just got hit by a desk."

"Dean got hit by a desk?" Bobby repeats looking over to Lilly, catching her slamming her head on the table with a painful sounding crack, the words "Here we go again" muffled but still audible to Bobby and Sam.

.70.

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

Lilly moans _did I just… four mornings. In a row, like some fucked up rapid fire... Sausage, shower, tacos, electrocuted…._ "We aren't going. Sue already called to cancel, sorry."

"You mean it! I mean… Ok. Are we having to reschedule or something?" Lilly rolls her eyes, picturing Mae's happy dance out side her door.

"Yeah, yeah go garden or something…" Lilly mumbles as she rolls out of bed head throbbing from pain and confusion. _I'm taking a fucking shower today. I just need to be clean._

"Yes!" Mae says in an excited whisper. "I'm going to go play with my swamp green house. I should look into ordering the moths today…"

After her shower and other morning rituals Lilly pulls out her phone, dialing the all too familiar number.

"Lilly?" Sam asks.

"He choked on sausage? And died of food poisoning? What are you doing?" Lilly rages over the phone.

"Wait, you can remember all that?" Sam asks in surprise.

"Yes from day one, it's day seven now, I'm over this. Twenty one hours of straight hell, plus your emotional turmoil, oh, and then add Dean's unnatural death count, which by the way what type of grown man chokes on breakfast sausage." Lilly snarls out angry.

"Oh my God Lilly, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I, I was trying. Oh God. I put you through hell. I. The first three times I just didn't know what- I just freaked out. But then after that I was just pushing myself through it as fast as I could. No regard for myself or you. I'm so sorry."

Lilly takes several deep breath, breathing through her nose as she tries calming down. "Look, I've been trying to tell you since the sausage but I hadn't the chance til today, which by the way that means I had to go four days without showering, which ew, by the way just ew. This is… I tried getting Bobby involved desk day, which desk by the way? But anyways I'm over my dream walker theory. Whoever is doing this, I hope they burn, because literally this has been hell, and I can't. I'm not making her go anymore, and when this whole hell of those; nearest and dearest suffering and dying ends, your fucking bringing her and you can deal with it." Lilly snaps.

"It's ok, hey, it's ok. When this is over and we get to see Wednesday. I swear I'll fly up and help you with this. I'll go with her. I'm so sorry." His voice husky with emotion.

" _Good_." Lilly breathes bitterly. "Do you have a theory? Anything I can help with? Because I'm sick of trying to explain it to Mae and Bobby."

"Well, we were working a case where a Professor disappeared at a local tourist trap called the mystery spot. But the owner just recently bought it at a foreclosure auction and we won't be getting anything from him. The police went over it completely, but they never found the professor.".

" _Burn it."_ Lilly responds with a surprising veracity, shocking Sam _If nothing else it will make us feel better._

"Umm Lilly? You okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay, twenty one hours of her screaming in pain and begging me and asking why! She has to live through that, then hearing that one of the closest people to you is dead from another friend who is breaking down over the phone, where notably, you can do nothing to help? No, I'm not fucking okay. I'm useless here Sammy, there's nothing I can do. So burn the bitch."

"I'm sorry, bad phrasing. You're just usually not so, but I mean you have every right. Yeah, I'm going to go burn it down."

" _Good_." Lilly says again with vehemence.

.71.

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

 _Gods, this is awful._ Lilly thinks shoving her face into her pillow. "Fuck off. I'm sick."

Mae stares at the door for a moment in shock. "I'm sorry." She turns to leave.

Cursing to herself for her blunder she rushes to the door, flinching as she tears it open and it hits the wall with surprising force. "Wait, I'm sorry it's been a long … something." She apologizes. _Just cause she doesn't remember doesn't give me permission to be a cunt._

"What's wrong?" Mae asks throatily. "I promise I won't give you any trouble. I know I need to do it on some level. I'm just mad that I never found out why."

"Uh… Just, yeah why don't you call Sam. Maybe he can help, I bet he'd love to hear from you." Lilly mumbles, in way of apology, scrambling to get Mae away from her, afraid of what she'll say to hurt her next.

"Okay…" Mae says feeling confused walking to her room, curling into a ball. After awhile she decides to call Sam anyways.

"Lilly? How are you?" Sam asks his tone a lot more warm when talking about Lilly than Mae had remembered.

"Sam? What... look I'm sorry to bother you, but Lilly's acting differently. There's something wrong with her." Mae mumbles, voice choked with emotions.

"Something… Oh uh maybe she's just sick or something?" Sam stumbles through a cover for Lilly making a note to call the girl later. _Must be one of those days again..._

"I uh, is something going on with both of you? You're both acting strange." Mae says frustrated and hurt.

"Are we? I'm… Well doing well. Just on a really wonky case is all." Sam winces at that lie.

"Ok, I guess. Maybe I'm just extra sensitive today or something. But I'm really worried about both of you. Again though, maybe it's just me."

"No, I definitely think something's wrong with her, but I think she's talking to Dean about it…" Sam says. _This is new, she hasn't called to talk to him yet. What is going on?_

"Why do you sound upset about it?" She questions.

"It's just, out of character. Dean's usually the one that has to call her.."

.72.

Lilly sighs as she hears the door click behind Mae. She paces the length of her room before she decides on taking a quick shower and vowing to call Dean, having not heard his voice since this crazy started and needing to admit a few things to him.

"Lilly?" Dean asks concerned "Everything alright? You usually aren't the one to call. Is Mae okay?"

"Look, I have some things to get off my chest, things that I should have told you sooner, and probably shouldn't be talking to you now about…" Lilly admits as relief fills her hearing his voice, though if she were being honest with herself she really just missed his voice.

"What's this about?" Dean asks tone serious.

"Look, remember that dream root a couple weeks ago?" Lilly breathes out.

"It was like a week and half ago, but yeah…" Dean prompts.

"Right well Mae and I took some dream tea too and look I'm sorry, we shouldn't have, but this has been eating at me and I just I wanted you to know that I know, and that I'm worried about you, and it kills me that you feel that way, but I like completely relate, cause I hate myself too, and that like I totally get it, but I'm proud of you. _And_ I'm worried that you don't know that. I just, it tore me to shreds hearing it Dean, and I just was afraid to tell you cause I wasn't sure how you'd react but, it's really been bothering me, and I wanted you to let you know. I just, needed you to know that..." Lilly rambles out knowing that this was sort of cheating but figuring it would be practice for her real admission. _I'm such a chicken shit sometimes… but this is like a trial run… or something… Gods what the hell is going on? This has been going on over a month now… Sammy and I aren't any closer to figuring it out._

The sound of a door slamming shut startles her. She can hear him walking, still silent as he thinks of what she just told him. "Alright there a couple of things here. And please, let's just look at them before we start commenting on them. One, kinda worried about you. This seems like something you would avoid talking to anyone about… But, you are you, the mystery wrapped in an enigma, so I'm just going to roll with this. Two. I'm sorry that you heard all of that shit. Three, I'm not sorry you were there. I uh, am actually kind of relieved. I would never want to talk to Sam or Bobby, or even Mae about this. God, not Mae, she's the only one who got to see Dad the way the way I wish I could. I don't want to take that away from her, or him. Too little too late for me and Sammy, but it was something. So, thank you. I'm frustrated that you didn't tell us you were going to do it, but I guess I can understand why. Uhh. In the future, please let us know. That could have gone sideways so fast and we wouldn't have known to try and save you both. One more thing, do you know if that was actually Mae that Sam saw?"

Lilly sighs in relief. "Oh thank gods I've been freaking out about this for so long, I just well for one, your not going to remember this so that certainly made this a lot easier… I promise I'll tell you the truth once Wednesday hits."

"Ok, uh. Now you've lost me." Dean says tone going from relaxed to concerned..

"I've lived today out like thirty times, um but that's not important-" Lilly starts

"Sounds kind of important. Is it part of the curse? Has anything like this ever happened before?" Dean asks, losing the humour and going full hunter on her.

"Oh this feels a lot worse than my curse, at least that just affects me… certainly giving me a new appreciation for it, that's for sure." Lilly admits, not realizing the truth of her words til she spoke them outloud. "There's certainly way worse things than getting my ass handed to me by strangers and ruining Mae's chance at a normal life." She responds rather wistfully. "I prefer that over this, that's for damn sure."

"I'm sorry Lilly. It, it sucks that you're being forced into a perspective like that. Your curse is pretty fucking awful, so, I'm having a hard time imagining how difficult whatever is going on now must be for it to change your mind. I- I have a whole new appreciation for you. I do have to get back to work on the case we're on. This one's weird, Sammy's all about it, but I'm not so sure this is our type of case."

"Oh, you should probably listen to Sammy on this one." Lilly pleads with him.

"Yeah, we're going to go grab some breakfast and he said he'll bring me up to speed on it. He's so… so- AAAHHHHHH!"

"Dean? Dean?!" Lilly screams into the phone her heart twisting at his screams."DEAN!?"

"OH MY GOD! FUCKING BEEEEES! WHERE THE HELL? AH" She hears slapping noises and Dean's hisses of pain over a loud buzzing roar. The air whistles in the phone, as if Dean was running.

"DEAN!" Lilly screams one final time.

.73.

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

"Fucking Bee's!" Lilly seethes upon waking. _What the ever living fuck._

"Lilly are you okay?" Mae asks hesitantly cracking the door open. _Bees?_

"Never better." Lilly responds turning over and shoving her face into her pillow. _Hearing it in person is so much worse than being told, poor Sammy._

"Why do you suddenly hate bees?" Mae asks, walking a bit into the room.

"Just do. We're not going today by the way before you ask." Lilly responds robotically.

"We're not?" Mae asks hesitantly. _What's wrong with Lilly?_

"Nope, you should go do something around the house. It's going to storm later, no point in trying to grow the ghost orchids today." Lilly responds as she rolls over to stare at her ceiling.

"Umm, ok. I have some projects that needed to be done in the house anyways." Mae says, continuing to eye Lilly cautiously. Jumping when her friends phone rings.

"Super do that." Lilly responds as she answers the ringing phone.

"Lilly?" Sam asks.

"Bees." Lilly responds rather detached, standing to stretch.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone then." Mae says, backing out of the room slowly. _What the hell have Bees done?_

Lilly waves half heartedly at Mae as she plops back down on her mattress. "Bees? Well that's a new one."

"Isn't it always." Lilly states rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks unsure if that was going to get him another verbal lashing, but curious why she broke their pattern the previous day.

"Eh. Just had to talk to him, go figure he'd die on the phone." Lilly mumbles.

"I'm sorry. It's not easy to see, I can imagine it's not easy to hear either."

"Yeah…can you just promise me that when you find whatever is doing this, that you make it suffer." Lilly pleads trying to get Dean's screams pushed out of her head.

"Yeah, that's easy to promise. Everything in my power to make it suffer as much as possible." He agrees quickly.

"Thanks Sammy you're the best." She thanks him.

"You too. Thanks for being on the same page with me."

"Wouldn't be right for you have to go this alone, and hey, just think of the joint sessions we can bond over when this is over." Lilly jokes rather darkly.

"Yeah, I doubt therapy is going to help this…" Sam says moodily.

"Way to stay positive Sammy." Lilly chuckles drolly.

"So yeah, I don't think this has anything to do with the mystery spot anymore. I've tried tearing it up, but that time I was the one who killed Dean. I've tried burning it to the ground, Dean caught on fire that day." Sam says darkly, "But visiting there or not, he dies."

"I agree. This is hell. I'm still thinking this is some type of divine punishment. Just not sure

whose." is Lilly's morbid response.

"Heh… yeah. God, I have to be looking at this wrong or something…"

.74.

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

"Yes. No we aren't going. Yes I'm okay. Yes I promise. No I'm not sick. Yes I love you. No I'm not mad. It's going to slush, don't bother gardening. Yes I'm a psychic now, no I'm not joking." Lilly responds rolling out of bed to go get another shower. _Day one hundred. This is never ending. Are Sam and I aging? Should spend my days doing something more useful, on the plus side, I know over thirty different creatures that deal with time manipulation, oh and my cutting limit is one hundred and sixty five half inch cuts. Oh and Mae's painkillers are pretty on point now, So I mean there's that..._

Mae stands glued to the spot… _Did she really just read every question I had?_ "Uh… Uh… Ok. I'm just going to uh, go do something. In the house." _What the hell was that?_ She wonders as she walks to find something to do to keep her busy.

Lilly was just stepping out of the shower when she heard her door slam open.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Mae shouts dancing into the room.

Lilly quickly wraps a towel around herself. "What the hell Mae, I just got out of the shower."

"I'm sorry, but I found something that I think will explain what's wrong with me." Mae exclaims running towards Lilly only to freeze in horror. "Why are you covered in blood?" She asks, noticing the blood running down Lilly's legs and arms.

"That's not… What did you find out?"

"Did you, oh my god, how many times did you cut yourself?" Mae's eye's widen in shock, realising that she can't even count them with the blood covering her.

"One hundred and seventy. Not important. What did you find out?"

"You promised me that it was never going to be like this. What is wrong? Should we go talk to Marie?" She pales, pulling her phone from her dusty hoodie. Her pulse racing as she attempted to think rationally. _We can't talk to Marie with her looking like this, she'd have to baker-act her or something. Bobby… Bobby can at least stitch her up._

"Mae just tell me what you found out? Where did you find it? Don't, don't call anyone. It's not like it matters." Lilly responds wearily plopping down on the mattress, noting the dust covering her friend with a critical eye.

"Yes it does matter Lilly. You matter very much to me. You asked me to be understanding and I have been. This isn't understandable." She hits a number and the call button then holds the phone to her ear. "You need fucking stitches. I'm calling Bobby." Her voice breaks with emotion. _What do I do? What can I do? God, I just want to throw my arms around her and tell her I need her, that I love her. But she'll freak out if I do that. She'll push me away, and I don't think I can handle that._

"Calm down, Dean will die soon enough. It's just, uh endurance training. Don't worry about it. Call whoever you want as long as it's not Sam, I really don't care." Lilly says falling back on to the bed in a huff. "Tell me what you found out please?"

"Is that what this is? We're working on it Lilly. We're going to save him. It's not helping him to, to cut so much." She looks Lilly over again, panic beginning to set in.

"No it's just… Oh this is too much effort, you're not even going to remember. I will. Tell me what you learned please?" Lilly wearily responds. "Just tell me quickly please. Dean usually dies around noon." _How was I supposed to know you'd break the pattern like this. Sorry Mae. So glad you won't be remembering this merry little jaunt._

Frustrated and struggling to maintain a grip on sanity, Mae throws her phone when Bobby fails to answer. She walks back into the wall, sliding down it until she was on the ground. She wraps her arms around her legs and buries her face into her knees.

 _Oh gods I think I broke her…_ Lilly sighs as she lies on the bed waiting for the day to restart.

"Lilly, please tell me how to help you. I don't know what to do anymore." Mae cries.

"It's just a nightmare, you'll wake up soon I promise." is Lilly's detached response.

"This was a weird dream to have then. Maybe I've just always wanted to be a-"

.75.

"Hey Lilly. Aren't you up yet?" Mae's voice rings from the other side of the door.

"Yes. No we aren't going. Yes I'm okay. Yes I promise. No I'm not sick. Yes I love you. No I'm not mad. It's going to slush, don't bother gardening. Yes I'm a psychic now, no I'm not joking." Lilly responds in frustration to her freshest memories, feeling awful.

"Oh…" Mae responds, unsure what to do before she hears Lilly's phone ring.

"Hey Lilly I figured it out, it's a fucking Trickster. God damned strawberry syrup." Sam says to Lilly the minute she answers her phone.

"A trickster? Like Loki? The god? Why is he doing this?" She asks the pieces falling to place. "I never thought I'd be pro old god killing but Sammy please gank that stupid mother fucker.."

"My fucking pleasure…" Sam growls darkly.

"Good luck. Look I need to go figure out what Mae did yesterday, she found out something about herself- " Lilly starts to explain, but stops as the guilt from yesterday washing over her.

"How'd she find out?"

"I have no idea but she was covered in dust and excited."

"Sounds like we both have projects to do today. Talk to you Wednesday?"

"Looking forward to it… You're still bringing her to the hospital right? I can't do that again… Forty five hours of that is enough to scar me for a lifetime." She asks hopefully.

"Yes, after I'm done, I'll go book a flight. I can meet back up with Dean in the next town."

"Sammy thank you, I really appreciate all the help. I would have gone crazy doing this alone." Lilly admits.

"Yeah, you've been quite the lifeline for me too. Thank you. I'm going to go kill this bastard." He says with heartfelt emotion.

"Anytime Sammy, your family." Lilly responds with a smile hoping this would finally be the last of it. _Now to go clean something… dusty? Okay so rooms I don't clean… the attic, River's old room, a few rooms upstairs... Oooh maybe cleaning will help assuage my guilt… Doubt it, but maybe._

"Lilly?" Mae calls again. _What in the world was that all about? A trickster?_

"Oh shit. Sorry Sammy I forgot Mae was outside the door, later." Lilly apologizes hanging up as she rolls herself out of bed, racing to the door. "Sup Mae?"

"I wasn't trying to be rude… But we were talking…" Mae says, unsure of how her sister would respond.

"No, no it's fine, I'm not mad, just distracted. Today is a good day. Sammy finally figured some shit out. He's going to gank a god."

"Since when are you pro God ganking?" Mae asks in bewilderment.

"Oh about day fifty of a shitty time loop." Lilly deadpans, with a dark look on her face, before she shakes it off and smiles. "Want breakfast?" She chirps, slipping out into the hall.

"Time loop?" Mae questions, following Lilly from her room.

"Oh, long story. Pancakes?"

"Sure, we haven't done pancakes in forever." Mae smiles, skipping to keep up.

"Yeah, about that, I'll explain over breakfast."

"Ok." _She seems to be in a better mood now at least._

76.

Lilly wakes up to the sound of silence and feels instantly relieved. _This is better than any christmas gift ever..._

When a gentle rap rouses her bliss _Oh gods, no, no..._

"Uh, hey Lilly?" Mae begins tentatively. _God, I can't remember what she said I kept saying..._

Lilly screams in panic "No, no no no no no no." _Sammy said he'd gank it. He was supposed to fix it, He was supposed to fix it… I can't…_ Lilly thinks to herself full panic mode as she curls into a tight ball.

Her door burst open, "No, oh God, I'm sorry. It's Wednesday! I couldn't remember what you said I said every morning. I'm sorry, I should have gone with 'Hey bitch' or something, I'm sorry. It's Wednesday!"

Lilly just cowers in hyperventilation.

Mae rushes to sit beside her. "It's Wednesday Lilly, Sam did it. And I remember- Well, I remember us talking about the trickster and Sam ganking it. I'm sorry, I really should have just said something I'd never say or something. 'Hey bitch get up' or something, I promise I'll never wake you up that way again, I'm so sorry." She continues, talking just to be talking.

After about twenty minutes of cooing and coaxing, Lilly finally looks up. "It's Wednesday? You're sure? Promise?" Lilly asks panic and fear making her voice thick. "I can't Mae, I can't."

"I promise Lilly, it's Wednesday I'm so sorry. I didn't reali-" Mae starts to be cut off with Lilly wrapping her arms around her.

"Not your fault, sorry. Breaking point found." Lilly laughs coming down from her hysterics, relief flooding her.

Surprised, it takes Mae a few seconds to hug her back just as tightly.

"Want to call the guys and find out what happened?" Mae asks quietly.

"Sounds good. I owe Sam so much for this." Lilly nods emphatically.

"Here." Mae says, pulling her phone out to call Sam. She hits the speaker button and lays it on the bed between them.

"Lilly?" Sam answers reflexively.

"And Mae." Lilly adds happily. "all up to date on everything, by the way."

"Are you both ok?" Mae asks, happy to hear his voice.

"Yeah, just packing up to get out of this shitty town." Sam responds sounding thrilled and equally relieved.

"Where's Dean?" Lilly asks, happy to hear his tone.

"Oh putting the rest of the stuff in the impala." Sam says right as a gunshot echoes outside. "Dean?!" They hear the phone drop.

"What was that?" Mae asks, her face pale.

"But it's Wednesday!" Lilly laments hands coming up to pull at her hair roughly.

"What was that!" Mae exclaims again.

"It's Wednesday…" Lilly repeats quietly voice breaking, as she pulls her knees into herself curled into a ball. Repeating it to herself over and over again as she rocks.

Mae just stares at the phone, then at Lilly as she begins breaking down. _Are they going to end up repeating Wednesdays now? What the hell?_

She just holds the phone to her chest, hoping that it was a misunderstanding. That a car had backfired and Sam was jumpy. That he was going to walk back in the room, sheepishly pick the phone up and laugh at how paranoid he was. She waited until the phone died, just holding her sister and her phone, praying to God and Gaia that this was just a mistake.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our take on this, let us know how we're doing or if you have any questions. We'll be back on Tuesday with the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: It's Tuesday! :)

* * *

.73.

 _Six months later…_

"Mae?" Bobby calls walking into the unused kitchen, arms full of groceries with a grim look, getting the same feeling one has when they enter an ghost town. "Mae I bought groceries. Where are you gidjit?" He hollers louder, a familiar sense of dread filling him. The grounds surrounding the house still gave him pause every time he came home. It was almost as if the gardens represented Mae's mental state; the worse she got, the worse it looked. One day she was going to be sad she let it die.

"I'll be there in a moment Bobby." Mae calls up from the basement, the trapdoor having been ripped off the hinges some time ago by a distressed Bobby. After that scare he had moved in.

Bobby nodded to himself, feeling his heart rate go back to normal. He starts unloading the bags; wishing again that Lilly hadn't run off after Dean's death. Wishing that Sam would answer his calls, that Mae would come back to being the bright girl she had always been instead of the shadow she was now.

A disheveled Mae walks out of the pantry. "Hey Bobby." She says with a weak smile.

"Hey gidjit, sorry just…" Bobby starts as he looks over the girl, a mere shell of her former self.

"Me too." She responds simply.

"Right, well, hitting the books today? None of my contacts have gotten back to me. Sam, Lilly and that damn uncle of hers are all off the grid. Sorry." Bobby says gruffly as he shoves two meals into the microwave and hits a button.

"It's not your fault Bobby. Yeah, we can hit the books. At least I can help you with something." She says, sliding her slight frame into a seat at the table. Her shirt, too big on her thinning frame, slides to the side, one sleeve dropping to reveal scars across her right shoulder; small patches still slightly aggravated.

"Is it still bothering you?" He asks, punching another button on the microwave.

"No, it's fine." She replies in a hollow tone.

He could tell she was lying. "I really wish you would have told me about it sooner." He laments. "I'll take a better look at it later."

He pulls the meals out as the timer dings, putting one in front of Mae. "Come on Gidjit, you have to eat." Bobby sighs as he pins her with an expectant look.

Mechanically, she starts playing with the food. Her eyes as far away as ever.

"God damn it Gidjit, yer killin' me with this." He frowns before he sits across from her with his own meal.

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes before Mae stands to grab a bottle of vodka from the freezer, a carton of cream and a couple of beers. She returns to her seat, sliding the beers to Bobby. She grabs the closest glass and mixes a haphazard White Russian.

"Here's to hopefully hearing from someone soon." Mae says with a sad smile, raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that." Bobby says, clicking his bottle with her glass and returning her smile.

They both look up at the unexpected knock on the front door.

"You expectin' anyone?" Bobby asks, thinking that maybe Regina or someone from the bakery might be trying to talk to Mae again.

"No." Mae shakes her head, quickly getting to her feet to follow after Bobby.

Mae pulls a handgun from an empty pot near the door as Bobby takes his shotgun from the umbrella stand. They take a well practiced stance before Bobby snaps the door open after another feeble knock. With precision they take aim, at Lilly; a very filthy, disheveled, ragged Lilly. At least it looked like Lilly, even through her long limp blonde strands of hair, her black roots stark against it. Her face was nearly translucent, and what skin of her's they could see was dirty and covered in scars.

"Sup guys?" Lilly attempts to chirp, but it comes off more as a croak. She limps her way past the two of them, completely ignoring the firearms in her face, and heads to the kitchen.

Bobby and Mae just stare at the thin, bloody, dirty, nearly translucent girl in front of them with looks of shock. "Bobby?" Mae's voice wavers in disbelief, as they follow the limping girl into the kitchen.

Lilly was completely oblivious to the blank looks as she stared at the microwaved crap on the table, noting the vodka bottle next to it with a frown. "That isn't food. No wonder you two look like shit." She says to no one in particular as she starts digging through the freezer for meat to cook. She pulls out a frozen chunk of something, scratching at the ice with her free hand looking at the label, ignoring the fact that her brittle nails break on the ice.

"Bobby?!" Mae repeats, a bit more hysterically. Her brief training taking flight at the sight of her sister standing in the kitchen, covered in blood.

Bobby lowers his gun, just staring at the girl. "Lilly?" He asks, his brain finally unfreezing.

"Last I checked." She mumbles walking over to the sink as she throwing in the stopper and starts running hot water over it.

"Where's your tattoo at?" He asks her bluntly.

"On my hip, but the knots' kind of ruined. All my tattoos are ruined." She shrugs before turning to him, lifting up the what was left of her shirt to show them the infected wounds. The worst were the angry red, swollen areas around the letters VG which were carved into her skin in several places

"Where were you born?" He continues, though Mae can feel the sadness and distress rolling off him in waves.

"I don't fucking know… somewhere near Cairo. The American embassy. Fuck if I know if half of what that asshole said was true." Lilly responds with another careless shrug, fingers curling around the amulet tighter at the mentioning of her uncle.

"Bobby, I can't feel her emotions. It's her." Mae finally says, realising she was only picking up how he was feeling. She puts the handgun down on the table, ready to fling her arms around her long lost sister.

Before she can even take a step Bobby pulls her back behind him. "What did I tell you about your firearm, lower it but never put it aside until you absolutely know it's safe." He reprimands her without taking his eyes off Lilly.

Lilly watches the two with a detached interest. "Took up hunting?"

"Sorry Lilly, ya look like you've been through hell, and believe me I want to hear about what happened and where the hell you've been. But I need ya ta drink this first." He says, holding out a flask.

"Not hurting my feeling none." She responds apathetically. She walks up to him slowly, takes the silvery flask from him and downs a gulp. "Tastes like not my religion." _Not that my religion amounts too much anymore, seeing as I think I have broken all forty-two tenants in the last three days. Oh except disrespecting religion, that one remained perfectly untouched; unlike her._

Bobby smiles, walking towards her. "I'm sorry Lilly." He says, pulling a small blade from his belt.

"Just give me it, I'll do it myself." Lilly sighs holding out her hand, placing the amulet behind her on the counter.

After a mere second of thought, he hands her the solid silver blade.

Without flinching she drags the blade across her skin, deeper than is probably necessary before running the blade under water and handing it back to him hilt first. Immediately grabbing the amulet again. "Anymore tests?" She asks looking the two of them over.

"She's Lilly?" Mae asks, a look of hope beginning to shine in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's Lilly." Bobby says, gently patting her on the head, afraid to do much else.

"Can I cook dinner now? Like real dinner, that's not shit..." Lilly asks head tilted to the side.

Mae throws her arms around her, "I'm so glad you came home!"

"Ow." Lilly responds patting her friends back, but not flinching at the contact.

Mae doesn't move, but she does loosen her grip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lilly shrugs, bringing attention to the fact that one shoulder just looks off.

"Gidjit, if you want to cook dinner, that's fine. But let's make it simple and something that can cook in the oven. You need attention and a shower. And I won't take no for an answer."

Lilly hesitates for a moment, but nods her head, not bothering to argue, and heads to her room, pausing at the door. "My room's, still my room right?" She asks tone flat, fingers clutching the amulet tighter.

"I'd never change that." Mae answers without hesitation.

She nods, exiting the kitchen and heads up the stairs, noiselessly.

.74.

Bobby and Mae just stare at the girl in front of them, noting her flat brown eyes and the way she had not released the golden piece of medal in her left hand. Fresh bandages cover nearly every inch of exposed skin, her shoulder back in place and taped, along with several of her ribs.

"He was controlling you with an amulet, but he didn't know how to use it correctly?" Bobby asks, relieved to finally have that part of the puzzle solved.

"Yep." She responds popping the 'p', but it disturbed them both how different it sounded.

"And he took you and made you travel with him, doing whatever he told you to do." He continues.

"He didn't take me anywhere. The choice was kill Mae or go with him. I chose go with him. Robberies happened, drug peddling, prostitution. Murder." Lilly responds with another shrug.

"But why? I don't understand why." Mae asks, confused.

"Money, he was in debt. I kept telling him you'd pay for it but he was convinced it was a trap." Lilly responds again fingers gripping the amulet tighter again.

"But you were able to lift the amulet off him?" Bobby continues, attempting to put all the pieces in order.

"Yes. He wasn't that smart, but it took a lot out of me." Lilly admits quietly, hoping they wouldn't delve too far into that particular part of her story.

"And the blood?" Bobby prompts.

"Some was mine.." Lilly shrugs.

"But he'll never bother you again?" Mae asks quietly.

"Not in a conventional way, no." Lilly responds vaguely.

"I'm glad you're back now at least. A lot has changed since you left." Bobby admits, still puzzling over the amulet.

"I see that." Lilly responds looking the two of them over.

"Yeah, this one here just shut down after Sam stopped answering his phone and you disappeared."

"I'm not surprised. Lots of loss at once. Sorry Mae." Lilly responds though it's more reflexive than sincere. "Sam never resurfaced?"

"Oh, he's resurfaced. He killed a bunch of demons in Death Valley and recently took out a nest of vampires in Austin. But, he never stays in one place long, and he never answers or calls."

"I, sometimes get random calls on my phone, but they always hang up after a few seconds." Mae adds, still sounding hopeful that it could be Sam.

"I see." Is her simple response as she tips back a beer.

They settle into an awkward silence, as they all think about the remaining Winchester.

"God damn, that Trickster." Bobby suddenly chokes out.

Lilly raises her brow but doesn't react.

"I nearly went crazy. I mean, there's far more evidence that I did than proof I stayed sane. I tore this place apart looking for Mae. I was so afraid to lose her too that I ended up turning her into a hunter, dragging her with me when I had no other choice but to leave. We've tried everything, but we can't find Sam, or anything about summoning a trickster, that's actually worked. This is a nightmare. And now this, everything you've been through. Fuck. Bawls." Bobby says, standing up so fast he knocks his chair over.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, replaced, or cleaned." Lilly shrugs his emotional turmoil going straight over her head. "I can use a gun now." She adds after a moment, thinking that might help.

Bobby looks between the two girls: Lilly distant with trauma, Mae distant with loss. He shook his head, realising he'd never get them back, not completely. He loved them like they were his own daughters, and he'd let them down so completely.

"Want me to try calling Sam? We had a thing once." Lilly asks after some more silence, not realizing the implications of that statement.

"You had a what?" Bobby asks grimly, unsure he had heard her correctly.

"Back when, before... he passed away. Sam and I were the only ones who remembered through the loop." She explains, still unable to say Dean's name.

"Yeah, they talked everyday for over three months of Tuesdays." Mae adds helpfully, if somewhat distant.

"I mean, I doubt he will, but I can try if you like." Lilly adds helpfully.

Bobby just stares at the girl in front of him blankly. "Yeah, you can try."

Nodding Lilly gathers the plates from the meal and begins washing the dishes, feeling more normal than she had in nearly a year. Once they are all put away, she walks out to the vehicle she had lifted and sifts through the center council, pulling out a phone. She dials the familiar number and holds the phone to her ear she waits with a patience she didn't before possess until the line picks up.

"Yes?" Sam answers.

"Sammy. It's Lilly." She replys, her tone flat.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" He asks, his voice monotone and detached.

"Are you?" She brushes off his concern.

"I will be. I'm heading back to the mystery spot. Bobby's there with a summoning spell."

"That's not Bobby." She responds.

"It's not? Did you make it home?" He questions, his voice tightening.

"Part of me." She huffs carelessly.

"Some is better than none, that's what I should say at least." He responds flatly. "I'm guessing the trickster called me back out there then."

"I get it. I hope you kill him. I'd tell you they're worried about you, but you know that."

"I know. Sometimes I call, just to hear her voice. But I can't get distracted, and she's very good at calming this rage. And I need it right now." He says defeatedly.

"I know. I'm not stopping you. When your done with this crusade I hope you come back. You both deserve happiness after all this."

"I let my brother die in a stupid mugging, I'm not sure I deserve anything right now."

"I know. You might not, but she does. You guys can hunt together. Do what you have too."

"She became a hunter?" Sam asks, emotion creeping into his voice.

"Apparently. I just got back. She had a gun pointed in my face."

"Huh. Who the hell taught her to be a hunter."

"Who do you think? Only one of us didn't leave."

"Bobby? Bobby has always been against you two getting more involved in this life."

"Not many options when there was only one left. She was suicidal." She deadpans.

"Damn it. Fucking Damn it." He rages over the phone.

"I know. She's not infallible Sam. We should have called."

"You could have called?"

"No."

"I know, I should have talked to her. But she would have convinced me to go home."

"I get it. Seriously though Sam, she only flickers now." Lilly responds as she turns to the poorly kept house and observes the overgrown weeds and the wilting bushes. Her brown eyes softening slightly as she realizes what her decision had meant for her sister. "She used to shine so bright." She sighs wistfully.

"I fucked up. But I'm going to end this and do what I can for her."

"Good."

"I'll let you know when it's all over. This your new number?" He responds flatly.

"It is." Lilly nods.

"Call you later then."

"Later." She says hanging up, and heads back to the house, to tell the others the news.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our take on Loki-verse and how awful it gets. Tune in on Thursday for our next update! And leave us a review to let us know what you thought.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Hey Readers! It's Thursday and we're bringing you the next chapter. We hope you enjoy. :)

 ** _*WARNING*_ Part of this chapter is graphic. **

**_*Trigger warning* Drug use, Domestic violence, cutting, skirting around rape, control, ooc violence_**

*If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please skip scene 76 _italics.*_

* * *

.75.

"Mae. Lilly. We're home!" The guys greet loudly as they let themselves in.

"Sam! Dean!" Mae rushes to the front door engulfing them both in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you both!" she exclaims, nearly in tears.

Sam pulls her away from Dean, into his arms only and gives her a long look before kissing her deeply. "God I've missed you." He tells her when he breaks away so she could breath. He hugs her tightly, clinging to her like a lifeline. He hadn't talked much to Dean about what had happened because of the trickster; he was happy neither Dean nor Mae remembered anything about his six-month hunt.

"I've missed you too." Mae smiles, hugging him just as tightly while sensing his distress, guessing it's source to be the stolen time with the trickster. Lilly had warned her there was more to the story; then she had insisted she didn't want to talk about it and locked herself in her room.

"Give 'er up Sam." Dean grumbles, tapping Mae on the shoulder.

Mae turns in Sam's arms to pull Dean in for a hug. "Dean!"

Dean laughs and allows himself to be pulled into the group hug.

"Where's Lilly at?" He asks, kissing her cheek.

The cheerfulness in Mae's eyes dims as she diverts her eyes. "Oh." she murmurs, feeling Sam's arms tense around her.

"Oh?" Dean asks backing away, looking around for the shorter of the girls.

"Well, whatever happened during the months of Tuesdays hit her pretty hard. Wednesday she and I talked a little. She just mentioned that it was a super bad trip, with so much time passing and then everything snapping back. She hasn't said much more than that and she hasn't come out of her room. The most she's done is yell at me to reschedule my appointment to tomorrow." Mae explains slowly.

Dean looks at her oddly, concern etched in his features as Sam turns her back to his chest and tightening the hug. The concern and guilt was coming off the two of them in droves. She tightens her own grip on Sam, fighting the nausea and dizziness.

"Um, is it alright if I go try talking to her?" Dean asks unsurely.

"No. Wait. I got it." Sam interrupts Mae's response as he chuckles nervously. "I, uh, let me. We went through it together. I think I know what's bothering her." He realised he didn't really know though; he was pretty taciturn the last time they spoke… He should have asked Lilly more questions in Loki's alternate timeline.

Mae grips her head, trying to keep the pain at bay. There was just so much guilt, rage, anger, remorse… She manages a nod, still trying to convince herself that their emotions couldn't actually kill her.

Sam kisses the top of Mae's head and he hands her to Dean gently before he all but races up the stairs.

"You okay?" Dean asks as he holds her to his chest, part of him afraid she was about to fall over.

"Just a headache." She lies, hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah, ok. How 'bout the truth?" Dean asks giving her a once over.

"Just a lot of headache?" She adds.

"Uh-huh, want some Tea? S'what hufflepuff's always pourin' down your throat, right?" Dean asks

"Yes please." She answers, eyes shut as she turns her face into the coolness of his jacket.

"Alright, let's get some tea'n ya." Dean responds before he pulls her to the kitchen. He gets the electric tea kettle going before he turns to look at all the teas the two had lined up along the counter; for probably the first time ever, he was happy Lilly was so OCD with her labeling.

.76.

Lilly's on her knees, bent over several boxes as she rummaged through one marked 'No Scars; No Proof- Pseudo Memories' on the front. She sighs as she carefully sorts the boldly labeled folders into several separate piles. She stared down at the pile nearest to her wearily and picks up the first folder; she hesitantly thumbs it open.

 _The room around her quickly shifts as images of shitty furniture and cracked walls begin to fade in. She blinked as she sat up in the bed, a groan left her dry, cracked lips as she came into consciousness. Her entire body ached as she forced herself off the bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the busted toilet as she spilled the contents of her stomach, careful to not look to closely at the white slimy content mixed with her bile. She huffed as she pulled herself up and staggered her way to the sink. Her eye twitched when she watched the rusty water fill the basin of the old stained porcelain; her hands cupped and she brought the coppery water to her lips in the attempt to rinse out the salty, bitter taste from the back of her mouth. She was sadly relieved when the taste of metal drowned out the last of it._

 _She stretched her sore back, wincing at the ache in her muscles as she turned, catching sight of her peroxide-bleached hair in the grimy, busted mirror. She froze for a moment, then turned around and leaned her back against the sink; doing her best not to think of the previous night, and the way the man had awkwardly and roughly handled her. The way he had clumsily crawled on top her, and slobbered and touched and kissed her, while she was just forced to go along with it, submit to it. He had dwarfed her, nearly suffocated her with just his girth, as he pawed at her; ripping her dignity with each article of clothing he had pulled off her. The way his greasy hands had just slid all over her and touched. The way he tasted, the feeling of him just thrusting into her, making her feel like she was going to be ripped in two when he finally entered her. The way he whispered to her, his fetid breath filling her lungs as he made lewd comments about her._

 _She shook her head, shaking off the feeling, wishing more than anything she could just take a shower but even that simple luxury had been stripped from her. Vincent had forbidden her from cleaning herself or any of the shit hole rooms he made her sleep. She cleaned his room though, and his car and he even had her wash his hair. It disgusted her. He disgusted her. He was a coward and a complete idiot, and yet he held all the power of her and there was nothing she could do while he held the damned amulet. She was no better than a slave, and it made her feel so worthless; so dirty. She sighed as she stepped back into the main room. Her eyes quickly darting to the bedside table where several needles, a lighter and a pack of smokes laid carelessly on top. She smiled as she sat on the bed and opened the drawer finding a little plastic baggy twisted shut with brown powder locked tightly away inside, a bent spoon next to it along with a wide broken rubber-band tourniquet._

 _She was reaching down to grab the bag when the door to her room was kicked open._

" _Whore." Vincent greets his brown eyes glinting gleefully as they landed on his meal ticket. "We're leaving. Make yourself presentable. You're- you're disgusting. Clean yourself."_

 _Lilly sighs as she closes the drawer and stands. "Presentable?" She prompts, her voice monotone. "Context? We've talked about this Ad nauseam. I'm not a mind reader." She gruffs as she stands and looks towards the man with flat brown eyes, her hand on her hip, face blank._

 _Vincent rolls his eyes before he walks up to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. His thumbnail dug into her armpit as he jerked her to standing. "Get a shower, and wear fresh clothes. Do you want to eat dinner from the ground again?" He spits at her in anger, drops landing on her face as she just stares at him._

 _Lilly picks up her free hand and wipes the spittle from her face. "You just gave me one, Gods. Say it don't spray it, dick." She counters weakly, disgusted that she can't come up with a better taunt._

 _Vincent sneers at her before he backhands her with his free hand. "I was going to be nice tonight, just have you rob a few places. But now, you are going to be treated like the whore you are." He fists a hand in her hair and shoves her skull into the wall. "Fucking stay bitch." He commands as he pulls a switchblade from his pocket._

 _Lilly bites back a groan as she fights against the invisible force that keeps her pinned to the wall. The pain in her temples grows exponentially and she feels blood slowly begin to drip from her nose; sure signs that she needed to stop fighting his commands, but she would never give in completely. She grits her teeth, wincing as she feels cold metal against the base of her back. Her breaths coming out slow with labored determination. This 'knife play' was new, and not going anywhere good._

 _Without warning Vincent shoves her shirt over her head. "I think I'll just carve my name right here, so everyone will know who owns you." He spits into her ear, dragging the point of the blade over her pale skin with just enough pressure to leave a mark, but not break the skin._

" _Please, let's be honest here. Vinny, you don't own sh-" Lilly begins to taunt when she feels the blade dig in deeper, she lets out a low pain filled hiss._

" _Slut. I'm going to let anyone who can pay take advantage of you." He sneers through his wicked grin, happily carving his name across the small of her back. "Stop moving! You're messing me up."_

" _Can't even spell-" She grits out, obnoxiously defiant until he jerks the knife across her back unexpectedly, as she bites down swiftly on her cheek to keep her scream back. The familiar taste of blood quickly pooling in her mouth._

" _How much do you think you can take before no one will ever want to touch your disgusting body again? You got shot at the last bank you robbed, I can't even charge what I wanted for you. No one likes whores with holes they can't use." He fists his hands in her hair again and slams her into the wall._

" _So. Fucking. Sorry." She spits out. "Didn't realize my gettin' shot would fuck with yer profits." She heaves out. "Woulda jumped in front of one sooner."_

" _All you fucking have to do is make me money. Untraceable money. A couple mill and we never have to even look at each other again. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" He growls in frustration before he goes back to carving his name._

" _Cause I have the money, I keep tellin' you that! Why are you this dumb!" She snaps back, preferring to focus on her anger rather than the pain._

" _I don't believe you, that money could be traceable. And I guess I also get a certain... Enjoyment from being the boss of you."_

" _There is literally a whole kinky corner where you can get your power play jollies on, without your niece. Borderin'_ _ **incest**_ _here." She yelps out as the knife sinks in deeper again._

" _I'm not planning to do shit with you, that's disgusting Lilly. You have a filthy mind. Should we make your tongue just as filthy? Since I'm done with this?" He asks her calmly as he takes a few steps away from her._

" _I'm good." She huffs as she pulls her shirt down, wishing she could back away._

" _Good, then go lick the bathroom floor, do not wash your mouth, get a shower, get dressed and be out by the car in two hours."_

" _You're joking?" Lilly blanches even as she starts walking towards the bathroom, her face screwed in disgust. She groans, letting out a whimper of despair as she finds herself on her knees, her temples pounding painfully as she slowly inches down. Her eyes staring at the grime and residue on the floor, the smell of mildew fully filling her nostrils._

"And done with you." Lilly snaps, her harsh denial echoes, dispelling the scene as she stands from the sterile gray floor where she had been kneeling and slams the file shut.

She takes a quick look at the row of file cabinets, walks to the closest one and rips the drawer open. She carelessly thrusts the file in her hand into the drawer, hopefully to never be seen again, and slams it shut. "Nope. Fuck you very much." She hisses at the cabinet before turning on her heels and marches back to the boxes. She glares at them through narrowed eyes and roughly kicks the nearest box, sending the contents spilling.

"Damn it!" She curses as she drags her hands through her hair and drops back to her knees her hand shaking as it hesitantly hovers over a lone sheet that had spilled from the files. With a resigned sigh she picks it up. The room once again morphs around her.

 _The sound of soft crying greets her as she blinks and finds herself pointing a gun at the plump bank manager in front of her. Dark sunglasses were the only cover her uncle had allotted her as she demanded for all the available money. Her eyes avoiding the area where the teller she had shot laid dead, at Vincent's command his latest form of gaining her compliance._

" _I meant now. Just get the money before someone else has to get hurt." Lilly demands, almost pleads; her gun trained on him. She can't help the relief that fills her when the old man just turns and does as he is instructed. "Thank you." She breathes out softly, before she turns to the rest of the banks occupants that were littered around the lobby. "No one move, til I'm out! I mean it, I'll have to shoot you!" She commands, her steel tone leaving no room for argument._

 _She barely registered the sound of the gun going off to her left. She just felt the blazing, agonizing pain from where the bullet had buried into her shoulder._

Lilly screams as she flinches away from an abrupt touch on her shoulder; feeling instantly jarred and incredibly disoriented as she's torn from her meditation. She instinctively skitters back until her shoulders hit a wall, as she blinks at the large blurry figure in front of her, letting out another scream of surprise, still trying to figure out what the fuck had happened.

Her fist clenching the material of her shirt over her shoulder, her eyes wide in fright as she finally processed it was just Sam. "Ra, Sasquatch! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She pants in an attempt to reign in her racing heart.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Lilly! I'll leave. I didn't think this through." Sam apologized before rushing out of the room.

77

"Is everything okay?" Dean asks rounding around the stairs quickly followed by Mae, both looking alert and worried.

"I scared her. It was probably a good thing though. I… I had gotten so used to talking to her, that I forgot about the curse." Sam says, thumping his head back on the door.

"I've never heard Lilly scream like that…" Mae says concerned as she looks at her friend's door. "There's something different- But, I don't know what happened to her." Mae sighs sadly, walking to Lilly's door to check on her.

"Don't worry Sis, we'll work through this mess together." Dean encourages her with a wink.

"C'mon Sam, before you give her another heart attack. Little thing like that, she prob'ly thought you were gonna to step on 'er."

In her room Lilly hears the comment and grumbles to herself, before heading over to her family. "I didn't think he was gonna step on me. He just-It doesn't matter. Why're you all loitering outside my room?"

"Lilly!" Mae exclaims excitedly, raising her arms in the air.

Lilly shoots Mae a quelling look "Wha'd you say to them?"

Mae huffs and drops her arms back to her sides; now bummed that her silly gesture didn't get a smile from her friend _._ "They just got here and asked where you were." She says, scuffing her toe against her instep.

"She just said you were in your room." Sam says as Dean nods.

"Right. Well, m'out now." Lilly shrugs with a forced smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Sup? Glad to see you alive and well Tex. I-We, were worried bout you." Lilly comments, her eyes studying Dean, almost as if she was memorizing him. She had not seen him for what felt like a year, and was relieved that everything that occured really was just a trick. Tears pricked at her eyes; in a rare display of affection, she lunged at him and hugged him to her tightly.

Dean looks down in surprise but immediately envelopes her in a hug, shocked when he hears sniffling.

Mae picks up on the noise as well. After a moment's hesitation, she signals to Sam that they should leave the two alone.

Dean looks scared when he sees Mae and Sam heading towards the stairs. 'Where are you going?' he mouths to them.

'Talk to her' Mae words silently back before grabbing Sam's hand pulling him down the stairs with her.

 _Awesome. What the hell do I do with this? I don't even know what the fuck happened?_ Dean sighs as he hugs her tighter; shocked by the eerie silence as the violent sobs rack her body. "Hey hufflepuff, it's okay. I'm here, I'm alive it's okay." Dean coos softly into her hair. "Come on, let's sit so we can talk. Your room or mine?"

Lilly just shrugs in response, afraid of speaking, unwilling to look up and as shame washed over her with the lack of control over her emotions.

"No problem. I know you like having your own space so," He picks her up bridal style, letting her keep her face tucked into his shoulder, "We'll use mine." He starts walking her to his room, smiling when her fingers dig into his jacket. "Ya really missed me, didn't ya hufflepuff?" He chuckles softly as he walks into his room.

"Is the bed okay? Promise no funny business." He asks her softly taking her silence as acceptance as he sits at the edge of the bed turning to bring the both of them on it more comfortably with his back to the head board.

He lets her settle for a few moments unsure what to say himself, holding her to him, and petting her hair. "Must'a been a cluster fuck ah'Tuesdays." He mutters more to himself than her, surprised when she rearranges herself to fit comfortably underneath his arm; she's leaning into him but refusing to look at him.

"Sam didn't tell you all of it, did he?" She asks quietly wiping at her face, feeling incredibly disgusted with herself, as she tries to reign in her wayward emotions.

"Well, we talked about it. But I have no idea what happened to you. And right now, you're all I care about." Dean says, his tension draining after she finally talked again.

Lilly looks down for a moment as if in thought before deciding that being honest would probably be better than anything else. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she hesitantly begins "I hurt a lotta people Dean... I killed people. I couldn't stop myself." She admits as she looked down at her hands. "The fuckin' dumb ass had me robbin' places, his plans... Gods his plans were the fuckin' worst. I don't even know how I lived through it." She laughed nervously, bringing her hand up to run through her hair as she thought about that, a shiver running down her spine at the memory of one of Vincent's more ill conceived plans.

"His eyes would shine bright with his fuckin' _ingenious_ ideas _,_ to rob banks, hotels, and Gods damn spas. Who the fuck robs spas? He was a complete idiot, almost all'a his plans had giant gapin' holes, that, mostly ended up with me digging out fuckin shrapnel and stitchin'

myself with sewing thread." She let out an anxious laugh; she'd awoken in pain from her dreams of the alternate universe every night since it 'reset'. "Even his _acquaintances_ thought that he was a bumbling idiot, often laughing at his half-cocked schemes. On our last trip he left me to bleed out and die on that filthy, grime covered floor in the back of a butcher shop. It was supposed to be just one of his shitty poker nights. But I guess his-" She lets out a slew of curses in several different languages " _buddies_ pushed him too far that night. Gods Dean, it was fuckin' carnage." She sighs her eyes glazing as she thought about it. "Vincent ordered me to shoot all'a them. Then his bitch ass ran the fuck out before they even had the chance to draw their own weapons, fuckin' pussy."

She remembered how painful it had been to pack her own wounds with the rough and stiff butcher's paper. She remembered how stiff her joints and muscles were as she crawled her way over to where the card table had been flipped, careful of the puddles of blood. She had grabbed a stack of cash, and a gun. She remembered the relief that had filled her entire being, when she found the revolver still had four bullets as if she had been personally given sanctuary, finding the strength to stand. She had been so dizzy when she had sorted through the jackets selecting the largest, before she staggered out the back door. She had to use the wall of the shop to keep herself straight as she trudged her way through the alleyway; the sounds of the urban street became her personal dirge. Her heart beated laboriously, as she huffed and forced herself to continue through the pain, through the tugging and scratching of the paper shoved carelessly into her wounds. She remembered the grim smile of satisfaction as she pulled on the jacket and watched it swallow her frame; hiding her numerous wounds beneath the dark material. She remembered leaning her forehead against the cool cement of the building; fortifying herself for the pain that was going to come with this walk and processing what had happened and what to do now. She remembered each fall; the waves of pain when her wounds impacted against the ground before she finally mustered the willpower to walk without the support of a wall. She shambled through her great escape, with the first true smile curving her lips in months. She was going to go home to her family or die. She remembered the moment she decided to end it once and for all. She was going to get that fucking amulet away from Vincent; she was going to kill him.

"I killed him while he was passed out drunk, with no remorse." Lilly comments softly, a frown tugging at her lips. "Does that make me a monster?" She wonders thoughtfully, with a short tight laugh, her eyes burning with the need to cry.

"No! You're not a monster, Lilly. Vincent was a slimy, scummy piece a shit, and you made sure he couldn't hurt you again." Dean tenses, becomes aware that he can't tell if the anger he's feeling is because of the curse, or because of what she went through. He'd known about her Uncle taking her, but had not fathomed the suffering she'd gone through; Sam certainly hadn't given him any warning about it either. He pulls her closer to kiss the top of her head.

"I wanna hear this, an' I promise this isn't you. Can you just- I need a minute. Promise me you'll be here when I come back? That you'll keep talkin'?" Dean asks holding the small woman close to him waiting for her nod before carefully getting off the bed.

He couldn't risk hurting her, not after everything she'd been through. Whatever this rage was, he needed to deal with it before they talked again. He heads down the back stairs and holds up his hand to keep Sam and Mae from talking to him while he passes through the kitchen and goes to the garage slamming the door behind him.

78

Sam pulls Mae into the kitchen, determined to finish the tea Dean had started. He lifts Mae onto the counter next to him while he works. "She has a lot of tea here labeled as yours. What are they all for?"

"I'm not always sure… I know she has a master list somewhere. Probably in a drawer or something." Mae answers, sliding forward in an attempt to get down and help look for it.

He stops her with a hand on her knee. His hand was warm through the thin material of her patchwork skirt. "I'll find it, you rest for a few more minutes." He assures her with a smile, happy to have a chance to take care of her.

She tilts her head to the side, but slides back to rest her head against the overhead cabinet.

Sam quickly looks around the kitchen, opening and closing drawers until he finally finds one filled with laminated notecards. Going through them he finds one labeled Tea, Mae. "Haha, found it." He proudly displays it.

Closing the rest in the drawer, he goes back to the steaming kettle and teas. "So, what are we treating today, looks like she has teas for just about everything. Oh, that's cute. Empa-tea. Sounds like that's what I should be giving you." Sam gives her a smile.

He sets up a mug with one of the homemade tea bags, pouring the hot water over it. "You know what, I have no idea how you take your tea." He smiles, realising that they still have so much to learn about each other.

"I'm weird." She admits shyly. "I will never say no to a lot of honey in my tea, but I also like tea and fruit juice. But this tea is best with lots of honey in it. And sometimes milk. Though usually it's coconut milk that Lilly gives me for it."

He gives her a confused smile. "Lilly seems to think you're lactose intolerant." He looks through the nearest cabinet, searching for the honey.

"We think I might be allergic to a few types. Or something they use in it. Or give the cows. I'm not sure. I know growing up my mom was lactose intolerant so I didn't drink milk because we didn't keep it in the house." She smiles, watching as he continues searching.

"You're parents never had you tested or told you anything else about the possible allergen?" He asks. "Ah, gotcha." He exclaims, pulling the honey from the cabinet. He goes over to the teapot and adds the honey to it, and to her mug.

"There was a lot my parents never got around to telling me." Mae says sadly. "And my dad was my doctor, so if he had me tested he never told me the results."

"I'm sorry Mae, it sounds frustrating. I remember dad and Dean trying to keep hunting a secret from me. It's no where near the same thing, but I understand the frustration of secrets in the family." He stirs her mug and the teapot, bringing both over to the table. He comes back and picks her up, reveling in the feel, sight and scent of her.

She giggles lightly. "It's just a headache Sam, my legs are fine." She teases.

"Yeah, but I lived through what felt like a year without you. Give me these little things." He says leaning down to steal a kiss.

Mae smiles at him as he breaks the kiss, tasting his longing but also his guilt. She pulls herself tighter to him in a hug as she runs her fingers through his hair, just content to play with it. "I don't know what happened. I can't even try to understand. So, far be it for me to not let you carry me around like some caveman."

"Thank you." Sam grins at her feeling lighter than he had in months. Was it months? It certainly seemed like it had been. He could remember in detail each day as it passed, but all the scars he had gotten while working those cases to find the damned trickster were gone, so had it really even happened? If it hadn't been for Lilly, he would have believed the whole thing had been a nightmare.

 _He's trying so hard to keep this light and cheery. Something bad must have happened though. He's so, angry… guilty… angry...so much angry. Wait that's not his…_ Mae's eyes widen in fear as she clings to Sam tighter. Dean's red hot anger swamps her; pushing and beating against her mind so swiftly it shocked her.

Both of them watch as Dean swiftly storms past them, to the garage where he slams the door shut behind him.

"Your space work for you?" Sam asks concern for the girl in his arms overwhelming as he heads to the trap door, without her answer. "I could see that, so I can't imagine what you're feeling… Shit he's pissed."

She keeps her face against his chest, but nods.

It doesn't take long before they are both laying in the hammock, Mae's empty mug on the table next to them. She curls around Sam, hugging him close to her, taking the silence as time to savor his heartbeat beneath her ear.

Sam enjoys the moment wishing they could stay like this, but knows they have some important matters to discuss.

"Would you like more tea?" Sam asks, concerned about the emotional onslaught on she must have experienced from Dean.

She nods without speaking, her arms tightening to hold him still for just a moment more.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sam says, leaning down to kiss her hair before he squeezes her tightly. Even for this short amount of time he found himself regretting having to let her go, now that he finally had her alone and in his arms. The memories of the Trickster's game wash over him, frightening him.

"Hurry back." She teases, smiling up at him in the attempt to assuage his fears.

"It should be done steeping." He says with a smile before racing up the stairs to go gather the tea.

Sam rushes through the basement to the kitchen, anxious to get Mae the tea she needed to feel better. In the kitchen he searches for the thermos, finally finding it in the last cabinet he opened. As he's filling it he hears Dean's shouts and growls of pain, as well as the sound of him beating on the concrete wall.

Sam sighs before rushing back to the basement.

As soon as he gets back in the room he uncaps the thermos and refills her mug.

"Thanks Sam." Mae says with a smile, her fingers curling around the mug as she sits up and pulls her legs beneath her.

"Can you feel Dean down here?" He asks, concerned that the anger could somehow seep down to her.

"No, not this far away. It's just after effects now." She explains, taking a long drink.

Sam carefully sits on the bed, his long legs keeping it steady as he maneuvered to sit behind her. Once settled, he starts rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Mae smiles, "You know, I should be doing this for you, my brave hunter."

"Believe me, I plan on letting you." He smiles, nuzzling her neck.

As he worked her shoulders, he remembers the appointment he's taking her to tomorrow. "So, you don't know why your parents made you do this?" He asks gently, touching the strange scars.

Mae tenses for a second. "Um, well. No, they just made it sound super important. I think I use to have a birthmark there or something. My mom use to tell me stories when I was a kid. I mean, stories that made a kid feel better and special. But nothing helpful."

"A birthmark huh?" Sam ponders for a moment. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"I don't mind." Mae answers, handing him her mug.

Mae lifts the hem of her top over her head and tosses it aside. Sam sits in an admiring silence, staring at her back. She reaches behind her and undoes the snaps on her bra, pulling the frilly purple lace off as well.

"There you go." She says nonchalantly, turning to take her mug back.

Sam feels his blood flowing to all the wrong places. From his vantage point he can see the swell of her soft creamy breasts. One lifts slightly as she brings the mug to her lips. Shaking his head, he reaches forward to trace the edges of her scarred shoulder with his fingertips.

"If you need more light there's a switch to your left." She reminds him, a soft smile on her lips. He seemed to be captivated by her all over again, acting like he hadn't seen her in forever. She frowned as she thought about it, reminding herself that for Sam it had been close enough to a year since he'd seen her.

"Oh, yeah, thank you." He says, taking the opportunity to adjust and turn the light on. He ran the pads of his fingers down her velvet skin, tracing her spine as he admired her. All the scarring fanned out from an area the size of a silver dollar and looked old, he could see that it had been burned on many separate occasions. The scaring was just different enough that now that he was looking at it he could feel the difference under his fingers as he lightly inspected it; the scars pink, red and cream blending together oddly. In the very center of it he could just make out some slightly darker skin, almost the color of her few freckles.

"So, how does it look Doc?" Mae teases, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It looks like a well healed scar." He says, bending down to kiss it.

A pleasant shiver runs down her spine. She finishes her drink and puts the mug on the side table. She turns back to face Sam. "You know, if we have a lot to talk about, might as well make it a topless conversation."

Sam smiles, thrown off again by her mix of charm and teasing. He pulls his shirts off over his head.

"You should drink more." He cajoles as he refilled her mug before settling with his back to the hammock's netting.

She takes the mug and settles back into him, gratefully continuing to sip her drink. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks.

Sam sighs contentedly, loving the feel of her skin on his. His arm constantly brushes across whatever part of her he can reach. "I know you said Lilly didn't want to talk about what happened, what the trickster did. If you want, I could tell you at least my end of it." He tenses a bit, not sure if he wants her to accept the offer. "I mean, it's not a pretty story."

Mae takes another sip of her tea, giving herself time to fully form her answer. "I think the only reason I want to know is because I want to understand the emotions you both have about it, and understand the haunted look in your eyes. I don't know if it will help me in any other way. But I do want to know. I want to understand." The constant play of his fingers on her skin eases her back into relaxing into him.

"I get that." Sam says leaning down to kiss her temple taking the time to gather his thoughts. "Well the thing is…" He starts as he begins explaining his perspective on what happened to them, feeling immense shame that he couldn't explain more about what had happened to Lilly, Bobby or herself. "Then Lilly called me, told me you had become a hunter, trained by Bobby, and that it wasn't Bobby I was meeting back in Florida. The damned Trickster wasn't going to send us back til I mentioned what he had put Lilly through though. And most of what I said was just blunt anger, cause honestly I don't even know what happened to her." He admits choking back a sob, voice quivering with shame and remorse.

Mae puts her mug down and turns in his arms to face him. "Hey, it's ok."

Sam looks into her eyes, wishing he could feel like everything was ok. He leans down into her, resting his head on her shoulder..

She wraps one arm around him, the other playing with his hair. "Honestly Sam, I can't be upset with you. And it's not even because I can't remember what happened. It's because you did what you had to, to get everything reset. To get your brother back. You had no way to know that something bad was going to happen to Lilly. You had no idea anything was going to happen to me. Sure, when you called I would have wanted you to talk, but even then, I can understand how you felt. My point is, you had a plan. And your plan worked, just not exactly the way you thought it would. Sure, there will be consequences, but that's part of living. And I know you care about us, the fact you wish you had done things differently speaks volumes to me. Next time something happens, and you have to make a plan, you'll have more experience to draw on."

Sam lifts his head to look her in the eyes again. "How in the world did you get so… Wise at the age of twenty-four?"

"I had an amazing mom. Dad use to call her a Sage. And you pick up a thing or two living with Lilly." She laughs; the sound was music to Sam's ears.

* * *

AN2: Please leave us a review or send us a pm to let us know what you're thinking. We love hearing from you and answering questions that you may have. We'll see you again on Saturday with the next update.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Hello Reader! The last chapter of the week, hope you enjoy.

* * *

79

Dean raged; his fists pummel the wall, interrupted only by his howls of rage, til his anger dissipated. He sighed; slumping against the wall, his knuckles and palms bloodied. He heaves deep in an attempt to calm himself, and presses his forehead into the cool concrete. He goes through the last half hour in his head carefully, cursing at a sudden realization. "Shit, I walked past Mae like this. Damn it. Countin' that as her shitty fuckin' uncle's fault too." Dean frowns, as if he needed more incentive to loathe the man.

He brings his fist down on the wall above his head. "Shit. I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of this. I mean, I know I need too. Fuck! Imma kill that fuckin' bastard. Fucking smug sunovabitch. Damn it." He slams his fist into the wall at every pause before he walks back into the kitchen to run the cold water and splashing it over his face. He looked down at his hands as he ran them under the cold water. He'd punched his knuckles raw, and took skin off both palms. He rolled his eyes at his own self inflicted injuries. He quickly towels his hands dry and looks pulls their first aid kit out from under the sink, using it to quickly bandage his hands. All he needed was for her to see this right now.

"Lilly" He calls out gently before heading back into the room, alerting her to his presence. "Hey, sorry about that." He apologizes, as he plops down onto the bed with his back to the headboard and reaches his arm out to pull her close to him. He ignores the way she tenses at his touch, waiting patiently for her to relax before he maneuvers her head against his chest to hold her against him protectively.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." Lilly mumbles softly as she pulls her pillow, she had retrieved in his absence, closer, one hand gripping her security blanket like a lifeline, looking incredibly lost. _He doesn't need this. He doesn't. I can't believe I did that, I'm so selfish. What the hell is wrong with me?! It wasn't real, it didn't happen. There are no scars, no proof…Sammy's fine, why can't I be fine too? Fuck what is wrong with me?_

Dean shifts a bit, looking down at her and the way she had to lean against him. "Wow, that can't be comfortable. Here." He says, sliding to lay his head on the pillow, pulling her down to lay on the bed with him. He notices the pillow she's holding and gently guides it to his chest and shoulder, giving her a place to comfortably rest her head. "There we go, you comfortable?"

"Dean, I don't think this was a good idea, I-" Lilly starts, wishing she had just said nothing. He had better things to worry about than the things that may or may not have happened too her. The last thing she needed to do was to pull him from that, she just wanted to get over it. She just wasn't sure where to begin.

"Shush hufflepuff. I need to hear this. You need to tell it. We're matching up perfectly in our own way right now." He prompts.

His words tear at her heart even as the intimacy of the situation makes her uncomfortable. It was just another reminder how much more prevalent and serious his own burdens were. She sighed, her fingers twisting the blanket as she thought about what to do, making the decision to inform Dean about her and Mae and her drinking the dream root and entering his dreams, she tells him that she had followed him; that Sam actually saw Mae. She admitted to overhearing everything between Dean and his dream-doppelganger. She even went as far to admit this wasn't the first time she was telling him, that they had already had the discussion while he was stuck in his death loop, and takes the time to apologize for that as well.

Dean smirks at her admission and nuzzles his chin in her hair gently, taking advantage of this rarely seen side of her. "Would'ah done the same had I been in your shoes hufflepuff. Sorry you saw it, questionin' your sanity, but I'm not upset."

"I'm not. Sorry that I overheard that conversation I mean. I get it. Those feelings of contempt and self loathing-" She pauses her eyes quickly sweeping over him, before she continues. "Was just shocked someone like you feels that way. It hurt to see. Your so amazing Dean, I don't know how you don't get that. I admire you so much, what you've done for Sam, how you've kept the both of you going for so long. I have so much respect for you, it was, painful to not interfere." She admits hesitantly unsure how he would take the unsolicited appraisal of his character. She turns and buries her face into her pillow as the seconds seem to stretch out to minutes, her body coiling with tension as the silence grew; fearful of his response and too cowardly to look at him. _Should have left it well enough alone, ya jackass.._

"Honestly Lilly… I'm having a hard time seein' me the way you do. You actually know me. Have seen my flaws, and ya still wanna tell me I'm amazing? I'm an ass at best, and I've never felt amazing, until just now. I mean, I've felt like the cool big brother all my life, watching Sammy, protecting him. But I've never felt like a good person, like someone who could matter to anyone else. I mean, Dad left us alone all the time. I had to take care of Sam, which, no wonder he's so messed up right? And then Sam abandoned me when he ran away to college. And God, I know I sound like a whiney baby, but, for the first time since I was four, I feel like I've found where I belong, or at least a place I want to belong."

"Dean" Lilly breathes out, choking back more tears refusing to let them fall she turns to hug him tightly. "I promise Dean I will never make you feel that way. You're so much more than that. You deserve so much more than that. I know that it's probably not comforting coming from me but you make me feel a semblance of normal and I really cherish that Dean. I'm sorry that your broken speaks to mine. That- You are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm happy to hear that I make you feel normal. Makes me want to fight the path I'm on that much harder. And I know you'd never want to hurt me Hufflepuff. And I wish I could promise you the same, I mean, I'd never want to hurt you. But the life can make you make hard choices. You realise though, that you don't give yourself enough credit either."

"I'm glad that makes you want to fight. I'll probably hurt you. Best intentions and all that… but I can at least promise it will never be intentional, and I really, _really_ hate lying. I don't see the point. It only hurts people more when they find out the truth. No ones perfect Dean, and you can't break what's already broken. I think I give myself too much credit. I'm very selfish." Lilly admits playing with the hem of her blanket.

"Selfish I can handle. I'm selfish too at times. Like right now." He takes a deep breath. _I've tried to deny it, I've tried to ignore it. Maybe its time to just admit it and accept whatever she thinks about it._ "I know it's not fair to tell you this, I have a contract on my head and the type of work I do is dangerous, but I need to tell you something. I really like you."

Lilly tilts her head looking up at him confusion clear on her features. "I like you too Tex. I mean I didn't think we were that damaged that we needed to be all weird about saying it. I mean I tell Mae I like her all the time. I'm not that emotionally stunted. I thought the dealing with each other spoke the unspoken message of that." She giggles, amused by his awkward admission.

"Ah, well. What I'm trying to say though is that, I do like you, and, dammit you want me to sound all corny don't ya…" He shakes his head and stares up at the ceiling "I think I'm… I'm kinda enjoying where our relationship is heading. I like the thought of it becoming… Ya know, more." He shifts to get a better look at her face.

"Oh…" Lilly responds. Her brain, and all bodily functions coming to a shrieking halt his at words. _He what? Why? What the hell is wrong with him? Oh gods what the hell? Did he just really say what I think he did? Shit. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he actually brain damaged? I thought that was just a joke… Why would he like me. He obviously has problems… Wait do I like him? Who has to ask themselves that? Are we we dating? Could we date? I can't, I never thought I'd be in this position… I just never thought that was an option… But I drooled over him, I literally drooled over him. I asked him about salty coffees and meat pies… I think he's confusing me with Mae. That makes sense… Maybe he pulled the short straw and is just rolling with it… I mean that makes sense I guess… More sense than what this is making… I can't relationship… I don't know how to relationship. Sure he's gorgeous and he's nice and kind and sweet and funny and… but those are all the reasons why it doesn't make sense… He's really fucked in the head…_

"I love what we have now, and I'm fine with it staying at this level if that's what you want. I'm fine with you telling me how you want me to like you. Friend. Family. Boyfriend. Your choice. I'm putting the ball in your court. I've never really dated before, I think I'd like to do that with you. Your choice." He continues, nervous in spite of his resolve.

Lilly just continues to stare at Dean blankly, completely lost as she attempted to process what he was saying, and sort through her own emotions and thoughts on the subject.

"Don't leave me hanging here Lilly. I- Lilly? Are you? Really? Breath Hufflepuff." He snaps, shaking her a bit.

"What?" She squeals, gasping in air as she begins to blush and hive all over, now trying to not hyperventilate.

"I was telling you I have feeling for you and you were not breathing. All caught up?" He smiles at her, unsure how to feel at that display.

"What is wrong with you?" Lilly corrects her question.

"What, you didn't look like you were breathing. Don't scare me like that." Dean teases.

"I wasn't... My brain shut off primary functions to make room for thoughts." She mumbles looking down noticing the hives spread across her cleavage. "Oh gods I'm hiving, I'm hiving… and I'm blushing and this is not attractive at all. I'm all blotchy. Gross." She mumbles into the pillow she had turned into, like an ostrich digging it's head in the sand.

Dean blinks. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you…" She repeats, her breathes more even as she tried to calm herself, as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Ouch hufflepuff, I warned you it wasn't fair. But recent circumstances have taught me that you really do need to let the people you love know it before it's too late."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I just, why? I don't… Ok, so I've come up with two theories while not breathing." She says, as she shifts to stare at the ceiling.

"Ok, this should be good." He snorts, doing his best to hide it in his shoulder.

"One. You pulled the short straw, or Sam called dibs or something."

"You're so ridiculous," He laughs. "Do I even want to hear your second theory?"

"Theory two, you have moderate to severe brain damage."

"Ok, to debunk your theories. One, Mae isn't my type. She's like a little sister. Two, I can't be brain damaged because that would make me a horrible hunter, and babe, I'm awesome at my job." He tells her with a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Okay, theory three you make horrible decisions and really, really, really hate yourself." Lilly says coming up with a third and way more probable theory.

"I can see where you pulled that theory from." Dean admits. With a smile, he sits up, dislodging her from his shoulder. With a few quick movements he manipulates her to the center of the bed. He keeps his legs to one side of her, but puts a hand on either side of her, watching in concern as her breath hitched and she flinched, a look of fear contorting her features. She closed her eyes as every muscle in her body tensed. Her breaths coming out deliberately slower as she attempted to calm herself. It was just Dean, he wasn't going to hurt her, she knew that. It was just the weight of his hands pressing down the bed; the familiar sensation hitting her hard as it triggered memories of the way Vincent's skidrow buddies would smother her as they took turns with her..

Dean sits up and pulls his arms away from her, but keeps himself facing her. "That theory is wrong when it comes to you. You make me… kinda crazy to be honest, but the good kind of crazy."

Lilly swallows hard, her mouth suddenly dry as she sits up drawing her pillow into her lap. She holds it to her like a sheild as she stares up at him. Alll major functions shutting down as his words repeat over and over again; unsure it's butterflies or sever nausea filling her. She forgets to breath again.

"Breath Lilly." He says gently. "All you have to do is tell me you don't feel the same and I'll leave you alone. Won't ever bring it up again."

"Do you think I have brain damage?"

"No, I don't. I think you have a curse that has made intimacy impossible for you. And I think you're afraid that I'm joking with you." He says seriously, still looking her directly in the eyes.

Lilly tilts her head, thoughts racing to shove all the pieces into the puzzle. "If you're fuckin' with me Dean, I'll hurt you." She breathes out, her eyes watching his cautiously.

"I never doubted that for a second." He smiles down at her and takes one of her hands into his.

"Good." She responds huskily, the missing pieces of all her interactions with him falling into place. _I would be too emotionally handicapped to fit those particular pieces together… The anger, the point he drives me to violence, the way I worry about him, that feeling I couldn't name-I'm a fucking idiot._

Dean smiles and presses his lips to her hand. He hesitates for a moment as he watches her closely again. He leans towards her slowly to tentatively kiss her. He felt her freeze as their lips touched together, and he was about to break it when she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss with surprising nails biting just slightly into his shoulders as she pressed herself against him..

"Hufflepuff, you still need to breathe." Dean says with a smile, pecking her forehead as the familiar feeling starts making its way through his chest. "Sorry Lilly have to go take another minute but, when I get back we're finishing this…"

Lilly blushes scarlet. "Wait… What?" She stutters anxiously.

"I meant the story. You're not getting it out of it that easy." Dean teases as he leans back down to kiss her nose, before rolling off the bed.

"Not funny Dean!" Lilly snarls as she rolls off the bed feeling a lot better than she had in 'months' but still feeling the need to vomit from embarrassment.

80

"Hey Sammy, can we talk." Dean states as he enters the kitchen pinning his brother with a serious look. _I didn't quite want to have this conversation right now, but it's not like I can sleep with her and she passed out in my bed… Not that I blame her._

"Um… Okay what did you want to talk about man?" Sam asks shooting the pantry a look. _I was just brewing her more tea._

"So as you probably guessed I got quite the story from Lilly. Seems there was a whole six months you didn't mention." Dean says arms crossed leaning against the door jam.

"Oh. That." Sam sighs out running his hands through his hair.

"Yes that, you didn't think that was important to mention. Like maybe on the car ride over? Do you know how shitty I feel about that? I had been bitching about having to be here. You should have mentioned what we'd be walking into. Cause yeah the colt is important, but christ man they're our family." Dean snaps wiping his hand down his face, exhausted.

"I didn't know how badly it had affected her. I don't quite know her whole story." Sam admits, looking at his bare feet.

"Do ya have any idea how fucked up she is? Like any idea? How was that happening with you two and you didn't think to tell me?" Dean accuses his guilt turning to anger.

"I know I fucked up, I'm sorry Dean." Sam mumbles, looking at the ceiling, the pantry, the floor, anywhere except at Dean.

"I ain't the one ya need to be apologizing to." Dean all but growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"I don't know how to Dean…" Sam admits softly. "That's kinda what I was trying to do when we first got back, and that went-"

"Well you need to figure it out. I'd start with words." Dean spits.

Sam nods his head in understanding. "I will Dean, it's just, Lilly is difficult talk to. We called each other for four months and I still suck at it."

Dean snorts. "Well I'm not saying it's gonna be easy."

Sam rolls his eyes at that comment as the room lapses into a contemplative silence. "I'll figure something out." Sam eventually murmurs.

"Good. Look Sammy, it's just... If, and I'm not saying Imma go without a fight, but if things happen ya need ta promise me that you're gonna take care of them. Both of them. And Bobby. I need to trust that you will do that for me." Dean demands, locking eyes with his baby brother.

"I promise Dean, it won't happen again. If anything does happen to you, I won't leave them again." Sam swears solemnly "You have my word."

"Good. Look, I'mma go check on Lilly, just needed to take a break. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing…" Dean nods as he turns around heads back upstairs, after grabbing a beer.

81

Lilly walks into the kitchen still uncertain how she feels about the whole Dean and her thing when she notices Mae sketching at the table, a familiar pair of headphones over her ears. She wearily searches the room for anyone else, but smiles when she see's it's just Mae. She gently taps her sister on the shoulder, causing Mae to look up from her sketchbook, as she smiles at Lilly.

"What is this?" Lilly asks her as she taps her fingers nervously on the table wondering how she could have already fucked things up with Dean.

"Sam." Mae says after pulling the headphones off.

Lilly stares at her friend blankly. "Why?"

"He just wants to talk to you." She shrugs, not looking up as her pencil flashed across the tablet.

"Why?" Lilly implore. Brows knit together in confusion, fingers still tapping out a nervous beat.

"I think about the four months of Tuesday's and the six months after that." Mae blinks up at her sister.

"Oh." Lilly says fingers moving more anxiously. "Imma make breakfast, want anything specifically?"

"Not today, I don't think I should eat." Mae shakes her head, looking queasy at the thought.

"Toast. I'll just make you some toast and tea. I'll make eggs for Sam and Tex." Lilly says turning away from Mae who had just pulled the headphones back on, not really happy about more talking.

"Mornin' Hufflepuff." Dean says as he walks in. He immediately walks over and plants a kiss on Lilly's lips.

"Hi." Lilly responds after kissing him back before hitting his shoulder lightly and turning around looking around the kitchen completely forgetting what she had been doing. She starts walking only to pause several times.

Mae raises an eyebrow at the exchange. "Eggs for the guys, Lilly." She teases loudly after watching Lilly walking around in a daze.

"Oh." She blushes deeply and skitters away from Dean and starts pulling out the pans and ingredients. Humming as she falls into her groove.

Dean chuckles at Lilly before grabbing the orange juice and a glass. He joins Mae at the table.

"Hi Dean." Mae greets him with a small smile, pulling the headphones to her neck.

"Oh, are you part of this conversation now?" Dean teases, smiling back at her.

"I guess so." She says, going back to her sketchbook.

"What's up with the headphones, you and Sammy doing something kinky?" Dean asks waggling his brows.

"That's kinky to you. Hmm, I mean add a blindfold and some restraints and maybe. But seriously, I would have thought you were into bigger kinks than that." She teases, deflecting the question.

Lilly drops an egg as she whips around to stare at Mae, partially impressed, partially mortified. _Oh my gods this is uncomfortable… I don't like being the uncomfortable one, I like doing the discomforting… is that a word. I'm sure that's a word._

"I thought you were the innocent one?" Dean grumbles with a frown, not actually wanting to hear about Mae and Sam's sexcapadess.

Mae smiles, sliding down the bench to give him a quick hug. "I'm just full of surprises."

Lilly rolls her eyes before looking at the dropped egg with narrowed eyes. _Damn it. What a waste..._ She grabs several cleaning agents and other supplies to clean it up.

"Uh Lilly I think that's overkill." Mae says concerned as she see's the cumulative amount of chemicals for eggs.

"No, that's salmonella." Lilly counters as she begins the cleaning the mess methodically.

Mae smiles and shrugs, returning to her sketch. She was just happy Lilly was back to cleaning. It was a sign things were beginning to get better.

"So seriously, the headphones?" Dean asks again, avoiding extra descriptions.

"Oh Sam wanted to talk to Lilly, about some things." Mae answers not pausing in her sketch.

Lilly grumbles something about headphones and traps under her breath as she finishes sterilizing and cleaning the spot on the floor. "I'm going to clean the rest of this kitchen today, it's filthy."

"Uh huh." Dean murmurs with an eye roll.

"Morning." Sam greets as he walks into the room, reassessing his morning plans the minute he spots Dean. "Why is Lilly on her knees scrubbing one spot on the floor?." He asks.

"Salmonella." Mae and Dean explain at the same time.

"Okay. We eat off the floor now?" Sam asks unsure of what to make of that.

Mae's eyes widen as she mouths 'no' while motioning with a hand to cut it out.

Lilly throws her rag down and looks up to Sam with narrowed eyes. "If I, ever, catch anyone eating off the floor, so help me gods- I will kill them. That is vile, and disgusting, and why would you even equate the two things. An egg fell on it, and salmonella can probably spread and ew, now I have the thought of someone eating off the floor and oh gods-" Lilly pales scrambling to her feet and running to the nearest bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. The images of herself being forced to eat off a dirty motel floor literally turning her stomach as she expels the contents into the toilet.

Sam, Dean, and Mae all watch in concern as Lilly disappears out of sight. The room silent for several moments as they each try to process what had happened with Lilly, when Dean abruptly breaks the silence.

"Fuckin' damn it!" Dean huffs as he chases after her, knowing this had something to do with her time with that shit Vincent and slides to a halt in front of it and knocks. "Hey Lils, ya good?"

Once the last of the bile passes her lips Lilly flushes the toilet and throws open the medicine cabinet. She grabs her toothbrush and throws toothpaste on it before scrubbing her mouth, shame and embarrassment nearly overwhelming her. She sighs when she hears the knock at the door and takes one more second to rinse her mouth and put more toothpaste on her brush before opening it. "Dean." She greets from around the toothbrush.

"What's the matter?" He demands even as he steps into the bathroom.

"Uh." She mumbles holding up one finger in a 'give me one minute gesture.' as she turns around and continues to scrub her teeth with a vengeance.

"Lilly." Dean cautiously places his hand over hers, pausing the movement. "I don't know what that was, but I know you're not there anymore, and scrubbing harder isn't going to help." He tells her softly, prying the toothbrush out of her white knuckled hand before pulling her towards him. "You're just going to make your gums bleed."

"But… I wasn't done." She pouts, sounding lost as she pushes gently against him, refusing to get 'rabies' foam on his shirt.

"Yes you are. Here" he says pulling the mouthwash out of the cabinet. "Use this instead."

Lilly frowns about to argue the pros to brushing over mouthwash when she notices for the first time the bandages hidden beneath his long sleeves. She sighs in defeat taking the mouthwash and uses it to rinse the last of the toothpaste from her mouth, and washes the foam from her mouth. She turns and looks at him appraisingly."Why do we match?"

"You want to have this conversation now? Why do we match? Cause I feel like you understand me, and I do my best to understand you. You trying to-" Dean starts.

Lilly rolls her eyes before gesturing to her bandaged arm. "No I get we both hate ourselves Dean, I meant what's wrong with you?"

Dean tilts his head still playing oblivious, hoping his teasing would distract her. "There's nothing wrong with me Lilly-"

"No, I meant what happened?" Lilly asks grabbing his arm gently lifting his sleeve to reveal the bloody bandages.

"Oh that. I got into a fight with the wall and the wall won." Dean jokes.

"That was dumb." She says as she looks up at him concerned contemplating which first aid kit was closest. Kitchen. _Of fucking course._ "Shit. That was awkward. Damn it." Lilly grumbles as she pulls Dean from the bathroom back to the kitchen.

"Hey. Morning sorry. Can we pretend that didn't happen? Cause that's what I'm going to do." Lilly chirps awkwardly washing her hands. "I really meant to make ya'll breakfast, but looks like I just owe you both dinner. Sorry Mae, Sammy."

"That's ok Lilly. I wasn't hungry. Sam, there's apples in the fridge if you want some." Mae responds quickly, trying to take the guilt off Lilly's shoulders.

"Uh… it's probably better you didn't eat eggs anyways." Lilly mumbles as she ducks under a counter to pull out the first aid kit from under the sink. "Today's going to suck for the two of you. Maybe it's for the best I didn't get anything made in time. Sorry." She adds as she walks over to the kitchen table placing the tackle box down.

"What's going on?" Dean asks head spinning.

"They have to leave. I was too slow with breakfast." Lilly sighs as she opens the kit and starts pulling out vials and bottles.

"How is that an answer?" Dean asks as he looks to Sam and Mae.

"We have to go, if we're going to make the appointment. I'll explain later." Sam promises before escorting Mae to the door, adhering to Lilly's advice and skipping breakfast.

"Be careful!" Lilly calls out before turning to Dean pushing on him towards a chair. "Sit."

Dean sits. "What's going on?"

"I'm checking your hand and arm for trauma. Who hits concrete? You could have broken something you idiot." She scolds as she sat him down and she pushes up his sleeves and starts unwrapping his bandages. She frowns thinking about what could have gotten him so upset he had to punch a wall when she realized it had probably been because of her. He had left a couple times last night between their conversation. Her actions slowed, her touch becoming more tender than methodical. "And as much as I'm down with the couple thing- Matching accessories totally not my thing." Lilly teases her tone lighter than it had been.

"Aww. You gonna doctor me up Hufflepuff?" Dean teases, happy that she seemed to be getting better with the whole couple thing. He hadn't missed her change in tone either. She was usually so gruff and hard headed, but he'd caught her a few time with a softer tone; and he liked that side of her. The fact that she could be tender as well as abrasive was nothing short of hot.

"S'pose so... So you had questions?" Lilly asks as she fully removes the wrap. Unable to stop the hiss of guilt when she sees how bad Dean's hand actually was. The bruises wrapping his fingers to his wrists; the front of his knuckles split and torn in several paces. She bites her lip, as she studied the wounds, calculating which ointments would be most beneficial.

"Skipping over the obvious for right now-What's up with Mae? Why does she need surgery?" Dean asks, watching as Lilly started to add different balms and liquids to cotton balls and pads, before turning back to him.

"Good question." Lilly sighs as she carefully started cleaning out Dean's lacerations, her ministrations gentle and deliberate. "I don't know why she needs the surgery, I just know it's more painful than it should be. Nothing works on her either which is a problem in and of itself." She explains as she she switches out the cotton ball and starts dabbing a thick ointment into them methodically. "Anesthesia and enough pain meds to tranq a horse. Doesn't matter and it just makes it worse cuz she gets sick. Its fucking gods awful to watch. I hate putting her through it. Makes me feel like a fucking monster." Lilly admits slowly, as she grabbed another container that smelled strongly of menthol and peppermint and started carefully massaging it into his bruises and swollen wrist. "You do know that butterfly bandages aren't actual stitches right? The wall certainly did a number for you." She chides with a disapproving frown as she inspects the butterfly stitches closer; deciding they needed real stitches.

"I seem ta remember this argument from 'while back. Someone thought they woulda worked." Dean teases with a small smile, before he turns more thoughtful. "But how'd ya learn to patch people up like this?"

Lilly just looks up at him blankly, remembering the few months she had completed of pre-med, before she shook her head of those thoughts as she pulled out a set of surgical sutures. "Have you met me? Don't worry, I've had to give them to myself for years, and I've even patched up Mae; and Bobby a couple of times. Promise I'm not a butcher." She reassures him with a smile before she turns her attention to his largest cut, a tear that crossed his last three knuckles.

Dean closes his eyes "Jesus Lilly, you could atleast give a man some liquor." He yelps expecting the familiar pain of a needle being pulled through his skin, but looks down in shock when all he feels a slight tug.

"Why?" She asks her fingers still nimbly working the needle to connect his flesh.

"Was expecting it to hurt a lot more." He admits shocked at how efficiently she was working the needle.

"That's what the thick ointment was for." She explains simply, her eyes not leaving her task.

"Ah." Dean muses, impressed. The two of them falling into a comfortable silence as he watches her patch him up. The way her eyes narrowed in concentration, her mouth set in a firm line as she carefully tugged the needle in and out with precision, tying each stitch off tightly while still keeping her touch soft. She just seemed so, compassionate. He was starting to love that he got this side of her, fully understanding that this wasn't a side many people would ever be allowed to see. He felt like she was slowly, reluctantly letting him in on her secret; that she wasn't as dark and hardened as she wanted the world to believe she was.

"Sorry I unloaded like I did last night. That wasn't very fair to you. I should-" Lilly begins her fingers nimbly tying off the last stitch, when Dean abruptly cuts her off.

"I swear to god Lilly, you finish that sentence... Look I'm glad you told me, and hell I would've never known how great at stitches you are. We should come back here every time Sammy and I get our asses handed to us. Plus your hippy brews are so much better than the hospitals." Dean says watching as Lilly pauses, face going blank.

"Shit! I knew I fucking forgot something! I've been so fucking self absorbed" Lilly curses as she picks up a clean package of bandages and efficiently wraps Dean's hand and wrist. "-And with you and me… Fuck, I can't believe I forgot. Shit! I'm such an asshole." Lilly spits as she clips the bandage in pilace, before she stands to her feet. _How did I forget about that? Since when is Mae not my first priority? Fuck. I need to make that damn pain killer. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought bitchin' bout it would help not make me more thoughtless._

"Whoa, Lilly, where's the fire babe? What are you talking about? What do you mean self absorbed?" Dean stares at her as she finishes wrapping his hand. "Lilly, answer me."

"I just- Gods damn it. Shit, I'm so thoughtless." Lilly grumbles to herself, oblivious to Dean's questions, as she ran out the back door, the key hook rattling from her tearing the keys off so quickly. "How did I forget. Shit, it takes like an hour. Poor Mae. I'm so fucking sorry. Shit." Lilly curses under her breath as she races to the greenhouse.

Dean rolls his eyes, feeling like he could grow old waiting for an answer. He follows her outside, wondering what could possibly be so important out here that she'd leave the house. "Lilly, tell me what we're doing please."

"Medicine." She answers absently, keys gripped in her fist as she raced across the back yard. She halts in front of the padlocked door, swiftly unlocking it. She rushes into the nursery and races over to vibrant red flowers, looking around for her scissors. Her actions frantic and slightly panicked.

"What the hell?" Dean asks, walking up to the flowers, picking one. "Are you making another tea or something?"

Lilly, ignores him as she finds the sheers and goes back to the flowers; snipping off several of the unbloomed pods. She quickly gathers them into her skirt before tossing down the sheers to race back into the house. "Lock the door behind you."

"You know, telling me what you're doing might let me help. Could be worth the risk you know…" He tells her, pocketing the flower for later. He eyes the lock, more convinced than ever that something was off with this particular greenhouse. He shrugs and locks the door, taking his time before meeting back up with her.

When she gets back to the kitchen she pulls her mortar and pestle up from the cabinet, and throws a deep pot on the stove, pulling a knife out as she starts cutting open the pods dripping the sap into the mortar.

Dean just watches where he was leaning against the island, figuring that staying out of her way seemed best for now. "Lilly, what are ya doin?" He asks again, hoping to get her to talk to him again. His worry for her growing just as quickly as well as his concern for whatever Mae was going through.

"Painkiller." She finally responds. She turns and pulls down several jars of herbs, throwing handfuls of them in as well before she starts crushing them into the sap. "The drugs the hospital gives her... They don't work, they just make her sick. I'm so… Gods… I'm so fucking.-" She growls in annoyance, frustrated with herself for forgetting.

"Ok. You're making drugs for Mae… For pain?" Dean begins questioning, walking over to stand next to her.

"Yes." She responds picking up the mortar, and grabbing a rubber spatula scraping the brown and green sap into a pot. She turns the dial on the range the pot was on, to simmer; before she begins cleaning her mortar.

"Why, what's going on at the hospital?" Dean asks, as he leans over the pot looking at it in curiosity. The foreboding murky goo gurgled as it released a sweet floral aroma; the pleasant scent filling his nose. His tense muscles relax slightly in response as he tilts his head in confusion of the contrary contents.

"Ugh! Don't put your face over that!." Lilly reprimands in concern, her fingers twisting in his shirt as she jerked him away, using his surprise to her advantage.

"Hey, ok, sorry. You're just not very forthcoming with answers right now…" He sulks, backing up into the corner counter.

Lilly studies him for a moment before she sighs "Right. Mae's getting her stupid birthmark removed, The procedure wreaks havoc on her nervous system and not much can numb the pain. This-" She nods in the direction of the pot on the stove. "Is an altered recipe of the pain relievers River showed me to make her." She explains as she finishes drying the mortar.

"Is it like a tattoo removal?" Dean questions, his head slightly tilted with confusion. Getting something like that removed seemed weird for Mae, and how would something that superficial mess with her nervous system?

"Kinda sorta, the procedure anyways… But the way she screams…" Lilly explains her voice tight at the memory. "At first I just thought she just didn't have any pain tolerance." She mutters darkly with a shake of her head, before she threw more herbs into the mortar and began crushing them.

"But she does, we've all seen it. So then, what is it?" Dean asks.

"I have no fucking clue, but whatever it is, it ain't fucking right.." Lilly says as she adds the new bowl to the pot, stirring it in with a whisk.

"So, what I'm hearing is that this is a strange thing that we should have been told about when we were asking all those questions…" Dean sighs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The two of them were just so damn mysterious, and apparently they liked it that way. It was infuriating.

"It doesn't happen often… And I had completely forgotten till the nurse called and reminded us." She explains with waning patience. She continues to quickly stir the liquid watching as the brown slowly absorbed the green to make the already questionable contents even less appealing. The scent wafting around them subtly shifting to become more earthy, as she blew at her bangs wishing she could brew the medicinal concoction quicker.

"Yeah, that's definitely weird…" Dean concedes as he watches Lilly with concerned eyes.

.82.

"Are you sure it's suppose to be this bad?" Lilly hears Sam ask. "I mean, she might not have the highest pain tolerance, but nothing can explain this. Her heart rate is off the fucking chart every time that woman starts up again. Her nose is constantly bleeding, and she's been convulsing. We had to tie her down Lilly. I don't know what to do, and the nurse just..."

"Yeah Sam, it's pretty fucking awful. I'm almost done brewing up some pain killer for her." She affirms, wincing at the pain in his voice. "Do you just want me to come up to the hospital? Getting her there is the hardest part for me. I really don't mind. I'm almost done anyways." Lilly offers unsure if making him do this was fair or not.

"No, no. God Lilly, I'm sorry I called. I just wanted to make sure." Sam continues, his thick and husky tone pulling Lilly from her thoughts.

"It's fine, I know it's hard… I shouldn't have made you promise. It was-" Lilly begins before she cuts herself short, registering why his tone was so strangled. "Sam how are you feeling?" She asks him in concern.

"Like a monster for helping to strap her to the table. I'm anxious and worried and-" Sam begins before he haltered. "Oh fuck!"

"Oh fuck indeed." Lilly breathes out as she lets her head fall into the counter with a painful thud.

"What's wrong Lilly? Mae doing ok?" Dean asks re-entering the room, having needed a break from her curse.

"I have to go to the hospital." Lilly informs him as she starts rounding up supplies from around the kitchen. Her first stop was to grab several small glass vials full of the herbs she had just brewed. The phone still tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Should I have the procedure halted?" Sam asks, his tone worried all over again.

"No! They'll just have to start over… I should've just gone." Lilly sighs as she rips open the first aid kit and pulls out a fistfull of wrapped hyperthermic needles and gauze and adds it to the growing pile. "Dean, go grab me a small cooler from the pantry." She orders as she grabs two more bottles from the kit.

"Ok, I'm going back in. Sorry Lilly." She heard Sam say before the line goes dead. She takes the phone from her ear flipping it shut and pushes the phone snuggly between her cleavage before she takes a mental inventory.

"Wait… How the hell are we getting you through the hospital?" Dean suddenly asks, pulling down a small cooler, handing it over to her.

"Later me problem." Lilly dismisses with a shrug as she carefully loads the cooler with the supplies, using the gauze to keep the glass in place. She closes the lid before she flings the cooler strap over her shoulder.

"Current _me_ problem. Think 'bout it. If you get hurt in'ah hospital, how're you gonna help Mae?"

Lilly shutters but shrugs. "I'm going now. You can stay here, I'll figure it out." She continues as she begins walking to the door, planning on just taking Khonsu, knowing he'd be her quickest option.

"Hell no, I'm comin' with, and I think we're going to need help." Dean argues, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Super. Sooner is better than later. I didn't think about this, what the hell is wrong with me" She chastises herself. "Come on." She insists, when she realizes what she's missing. "Can you grab the heavy cream?" She asks even as she races to the counter grabbing the teas she had already packed for Mae, along with a large container of honey..

"On it." He nods, as he grabs the container from the fridge.

"Thanks." Lilly nods as she goes towards the back door, only to be stopped by Dean.

"Nuh uh, we're takin' baby. The last thing ya need is ta wreck that bike of yours cause yer not payin' attention." He corrects her, guiding her to the garage door.

Lilly opens her mouth to argue, but just relents knowing they'd get there quicker if she just stayed silent. So instead she just nods and takes the cream from him, following him out of the house.

* * *

AN2: Okay reader, lets get some news out of the way. This is chapter 33 of 38 chapters so we are very close to the end. Blood Pie is under the knife as we speak and will be going under the beta soon. We will be able to bring you the new "book" once that process has been completed.

:) We know a rather epic and awkward event happened in this chapter, and after so many readers have been telling us what they want, we are happy that the characters have finally caught on. Please, let us know how you feel or what you think in the reviews. And seriously, we've already answered many of your questions; so if you have them, ask. We absolutely don't mind and in fact look forward to not only your reviews but also pm conversations. Until Tuesday then. :)


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Hey Reader, we're excited to start off a new week. Welcome to Tuesday's chapter.

* * *

.83.

"What's going on?" Bobby demands as he approaches Dean and Lilly, falling into step with them as the two rushed towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Long story." Lilly answers as she attempts to outpace him, cooler pressed to her side protectively.

"Make some time for it, because this don't make a licka sense. Why is Mae in the hospital? And why do ya need to get to her? Through crowded halls?" Bobby questions, grabbing her by the shoulder to halt her.

Lilly narrows her eyes as she swipes at his hands. "Mistakes were made, let's go." She snaps attempting to duck out of his hands when the swipes were ignored.

"Look Bobby, I'll explain it once we get them together. We just need to clear the halls as best as possible and run her in." Dean pleads, knowing that they just had to get Lilly inside. He was still reeling from the car ride and from snatching the phone away from her the last time Sam had called. Mae had been screaming in the background, and Sam had sounded scared. His questions had died on his lips and he'd promised they'd be there soon. Luckily there hadn't been any cops around.

"Your both overreacting, it's not instantaneous. I know this hospital like the back of my fuckin' hand." Lilly whines, one very shortfuse away from a full blown tantrum. The thought of being so close to Mae, but not able to get to her; bothering her to her core.

"Oh yeah? And when someone attacks yer ass an' holds ya up for a minutes drawin' others attention, what then gidjit? How useful will ya be then? Think bout it, dumbass." Bobby snaps.

"Cross that unlikely bridge later. I have ta go." She insists, a hairsbreadth away from just biting him to get free.

"Or you could just let us flank you and get you there faster and safer." Dean continues to argue, hoping to get her to see reason.

"Fine. Let's go then!." Lilly agrees hastily as she heads for the door again, her entire body trembling with her impatience.

"Ok, I'll stick with Lilly. Bobby, call out the clear." Dean says, pulling Lilly in closer.

"What room and floor are we going to." Bobby asks looking the two of them over.

"Room two-oh-three, second floor." Lilly answers quickly,.

Bobby thinks for a moment, "Right, got it. I know a back way to get there, less patients."

"Can we please just fuckin' go!?" Lilly hisses bitchily, frustrated with the 'unnecessary' hold up.

The three take off, Bobby leading them the safest way possible. Lilly wasn't the only one who knew this hospital inside and out.

Two waylaid nurses and a doctor locked in a broom closet later, Lilly bursts into 'Mae's' room, running right up to where her sister was lying.

Mae was naked from the waist up and strapped face down to the silvery table. Her lithe body thrashing against the tight restraints keeping her from a painful drop to the floor; or worse, an unnecessary burn. Her screams, which had previously been muffled by the hospitals thick walls, caught the two men off guard; they both flinched at the agony laced piercing cries. Blood was openly dripping from her nose and her tears cut trails through the blood marring her cheeks.

Bobby stands just inside the doorway, frozen in confused terror.

Dean halts just behind him, his eyes wide in concern. His hands cover his lips as he takes in the scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry, But I'm here now." Lilly quickly assurs Mae as she tries to pry Sam away.

"Lilly, sorry. She's kind of got. My hand. In a tight grip." Sam explains, smiling through the pain.

Lilly nods and pulls out the cooler, thrusting it into his free hand. She turns her back to the nurse working on Mae before she pulls out a syringe full of a dark green murky liquid before she runs around to Mae's other side, letting Mae keep her death grip on Sam. She tilts the needle up and taps it rapidly to release air bubbles before she sticks Mae's vein with well practiced ease. Her thumb presses down on the plunger as she injected her sister as swiftly as she dared too.

"Lilly!" Mrs. Sue shouts, turning the laser off. "What in the hell did you just do?" The elderly nurse glares at her.

Lilly blatantly ignores the nurse as she watches Mae in concern, calming only once she noticed her sister muscles slowly releasing their tension. is hit by her concoction. She can see the tension slowly draining from Mae.

"Sorry Lilly." Mae whispers hoarsely. She starts hiccuping as she rubs her face against the table, blending the blood and tears on the table's surface into pathetic little patterns.

"It's fine." Lilly coos as she runs her fingers through Mae's matted hair gently, working through the tangles. "My bad, didn't think this through. Just breath, we'll get ya through this."

"What the fuck is going on? Why is she strapped to a table? And why the fuck are you hurting her?" Bobby yells, snapping out of his stupor now that Mae wasn't screaming in pain.

"Dude, Bobby. Just take a breath and come talk to me." Dean says with a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go let that Doc out."

"Someone needs to explain what's going on." A confused Sue asks.

Lilly ignores the men in the background her eyes narrowing on the nurse grounding out "They're not your concern, Mae is. Finish it." between clenched teeth.

"Come on Bobby, I'll fill you in. Lilly, do you need anything?" Dean asks before he shoves Bobby out.

"No." She responds almost absently as she continues petting her sister's hair gently; protectively as she glared at the nurse with a snarl on her lips.

"Then we'll be back soon." Dean calls out, shutting the door behind him, the whir of the machine kicks back on followed by Mae's immediate groan of pain.

The nurse goes back to working in silence as Sam watches Mae and Lilly in concern, noting the mounting tension and grimaces Lilly displays from behind Mae's back. He watches as Lilly comforts Mae with a tenderness that was off-putting in comparison to her hostile expressions.

Sam continues to rub his thumb along Mae's inner wrist and whisper in her ear. _Thank you Lilly, Thank you. She's better, Oh God thank you for getting here so fast._ He glances over to her again, watching the oddity as she continued to sooth Mae and shoot a nasty glare at the nurse.

After another long session, Sue shuts off the laser. "Lilly, I know you mean your charge well, but I can't work with you staring me down like this, or with you just randomly shoving needles into her for that matter. It's against regulations."

"It was clean." Lilly responds sharply.

"Yeah, and you've just told me the only thing I already knew. And why are there so many people here. This isn't what Dr. Carlson told me to do." Sue continues ranting.

"They're our family an' he's dead. So this, it's what ya got." Is Lilly's callous response, her frayed nerves getting the better of her.

Sam feels Mae's hand tremor and then tighten.

Sue puts an aged hand gently on Mae's head. "That was rude Lilly."

"So is stopping every five seconds because of carpel tunnel. Jus' finish this Sue, it's cruel to draw it out at this. Yell at me later you geriatric hag." Lilly spits out tensely, voice dripping with a shocking amount of bitterness.

"She needs these breaks, every time her heart rate gets to a certain point I have to stop." Sue snarls back, defending her actions as her eyes tear up.

"Stop it!" Sam snaps. He takes a deep breath, pushing down his own feelings, "This isn't helping Mae you two."

Lilly side glances to Sam, shifting her glare to him barb on the tip of her tongue; but taking in his ragged appearance just turns her glare back to the nurse. "Ya look like shit." She scoffs, unable to stop herself.

Sam gives her a brief, incredulous look before placing the cooler next to Mae's waist. He reaches over, his large hand easily palming the top of Lilly's head as he gently pushes it down so she's glaring at the floor; much like one would with a bendy straw. He's surprised when she just relents with a slight wince.

"Can you keep going please?" He asks the nurse gently, not taking his eyes off of Lilly.

Sue flips the switch on in response and silently continues working through Mae's sobs and occasional screams. All the occupants noting that Mae had calmed considerably after Lilly's impromptu injection.

It doesn't stop either of them from wincing at every heart wrenching sob, and agonized scream.

Eventually, Bobby and Dean make it back in the room. They hang in the background, neither really wanting to get closer to the sight, but unable to be too far from her now that they were aware of how much pain she was in.

Sue turns off the machine with a sigh, looking behind her and sinking in her seat. "I'm too old for this. Singer. Whatever your relationship is with that one." She gestures to Lilly. "You need to reign her in. Who just comes into a sterile hospital room and sticks someone with a needle? This is a hospital not a back alley."

"There were only some opiates in there, thanks." Lilly snaps in self defense, wanting to cross her arms, but unwilling to break her contact with Mae so just shifts with obvious tension.

"I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that," Sue grimaces with a decisive shake of her head.

"I know her methods are, abstract, but she does know Mae best. If this has to be done, Lilly's gonna do her best ta keep Mae comfortable, all there is to it." Bobby counters, knowing without a shadow of a doubt Lilly would never purposely endanger his god daughter.

Sue looks from him to Lilly and then to Mae, her features resigned as she let out a sigh "Shouldn't be that much longer."

With so many people in the room, Mae does her best to keep from screaming; but about half way through this round she can't help it. The pain builds too high as her whole body is consumed with painful tremors. Her dignity lost in the sea of pain as the first cry is painfully ripped from her parched lips.

"Hey! Dean, Bobby can you go find me some hot water?" Lilly asks after the first of Mae's screams stop, her attention back to the cooler as she begins digging through it with one hand.

"Sure thing babe." Dean says, walking out. Booby follows close behind, mouthing 'babe?' with a disgruntled frown of disapproval.

Lilly smiles, shaking her head as she pulls out another syringe. She flicks it as she whispers an apology to Mae before she carefully slides it into another vein. She blatantly ignores Sue's look of disapproval as she plunges the murky green fluid into her sister's blood stream without a second thought.

The machine whorls off once more. "It shouldn't be much longer dear. You're doing amazing." Sue reassures Mae before looking at the empty syringe in Lilly's hand skeptically.

"She's right Mae, you're amazing." Sam reiterates with a tense smile, rubbing her arm with the barest brush of his fingertips; as if he were afraid she'd break under too much pressure.

"Such a champ, I'll whip you up as many strawberry an' kahlua milkshakes as you want." Lilly promises, as she kisses the top of her sister's hair gently.

Everyone is surprised when they hear a small, muffled chuckle, "Liar. That's such ah empty promise." Mae pouts, her voice raspy and dry.

"No lie Harpy. Sammy can deal with the repercussions." Lilly assures her as her fingers untangle another knot gently.

She chuckles again as Dean and Bobby walk in with a steaming carafe of water. They both smile at the sound of her laughter.

"Super. There's tea in my container, can you guys start seeping it? Thanks." Lilly requests with a strained smile as she grabs the two used syringes and walks over to the safety receptacle to drop them both in it. She immediately returns to Mae and continues to caress her hair, needing to be close in case she needed something. What the hell had she been thinking sending Sam to do this? It was her job and she didn't give him enough information to go off of.

After another minute, Sue starts up again. Everyone watches, wincing as Mae begins sobbing again.

"It's just going to take one more time." Sue says, giving Mae one last break. "Whatever you gave her, it's helping a lot more than the stuff I was told to work with." She admits quietly.

Sam, reading Lilly's body language, doesn't hesitate to reach his hand back over the table to push Lilly's head back down. "Stop it." He gently warns before she can spit something else out at the poor nurse who was just doing her job.

Bobby and Dean wait tensely in the corner of the room, out of the way as they watched the scene in front of them in morbid fascination. "I still don't like this Dean. I've never heard anything about this, though… Lookin' back… I guess it s'plains some of her behavior. Like when she was a kid, I had her over for the weekend and she was very docile. B'fore the other jit, it t'was rare. She was always climbin' shit and picking up animals, couldn't take yer eyes offa her for a minute or she was gone." Bobby whispers gruffly breaking their silence.

"Yeah. You know, we asked them about strange things they do, quirks an' stuff. Neither one of them mentioned this." Dean tells him, still upset. "Not that they told us much of anythin'" Dean adds with this disdain.

"Shocking." Bobby says rubbing his eyes.

"You, okay Bobby?" Dean questions, watching his father figure in concern.

"What do ya think idjit? She's strapped to a damn table screaming worse than I've ever heard anything screamin'. And there's not a goddamn thing I can do about it, and I don't even understand why it's being done to her." Bobby responds darkly.

"I'm sure we can figure this out." Dean responds with a nod.

Both men flinch when they hear the whirring start up again before falling back into the silence of protective sentinels.

.84.

"She's going to be out of it for the rest of the day, just put her on the couch. Stomach down." Lilly orders, before she leaves the four of them alone in the game room to get started on dinner.

Sam walks in, careful to not jar Mae. Her shoulder made it necessary for him to carry her like a child; her head and chest slumped against his in sleep with her legs dangling at his sides, he supported her against him with his hands under her thighs. Her right arm had been wrapped around her waist to remind her not to move it, and her left was draped around his neck. He looks around for a likely place to put her down comfortably. "Hey Dean, blankets?"

"Right, blankets…" He looks around for a moment, "Bobby, blankets?"

Bobby rolls his eyes but walks over to a bench, opens the lid and pulls out several blankets.

"Are those ironed?" Dean asks thrown for a moment.

"Have you met Lilly?" Bobby as sarcastically.

"I'm dating Lilly." Dean responds grabbing the blankets from him.

"You're dating?" Sam questions, adjusting his grip on the sleeping Mae.

"Wait, yer datin' Lilly?" Bobby asks.

"Uh… yeah." Dean smiles with a shrug spreading the blankets over the couch, doing his best to make the couch more comfortable.

"So now you're all dating each other!" Bobby shouts in frustration, a look of dread on his features as he realized his worst fear had come to light. There was no way in hell this was gonna end well. It was bad enough with Sam datin' Mae, but Dean dating Lilly was a whole nother ball park. One of them was gonna hurt the other, he was positive of it. This was going to be a mess.

"Volume. She's asleep not in a coma." Lilly hissed out in warning, hypocritically, as she herself was loud enough to be heard from down the hall.

The three men instantly go back to working on Mae's makeshift bed. With help, Sam is able to lay Mae on her stomach without agitating her right shoulder.

Bobby shoots Dean a pointed look and points to the door. Sighing, Dean shrugs but heads out of the room towards the kitchen, still concerned about Lilly, pausing to shoot Sam and Mae one last look before shutting the door on them, to give them more privacy, and hopefully muffle the shouts he was sure was coming.

Bobby storms into the kitchen followed by a disgruntled Dean, interrupting a humming Lilly chopping up vegetables. "What's up?" She asks obliviously. "What's with the yelling?"

"I saw Mae and Sam gettin' closer, I tried ta warn em both away from it, but they- But you two. Seriously! Lilly, what the hell are ya thinkin'?" Bobby whisper yells

"Ouch ol' Man. I'm not that bad for her health." Dean grumbles, going to stand near Lilly.

Lilly places down her knife wiping her hands off on a towel, the need to wash them not quite out weighing taking off her bandages, before she answers "I was thinkin' that after everything I've been through...I just want some semblance of normalcy. I get Dean, he gets me. Not my fault he makes bad decisions, but who am I ta look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Ow, getting it on both sides." He snickers, leaning down to peck her on the head.

"Mazel Tov I guess. This is all going to end badly." Bobby groans, not sure who he was actually upset with.

"So? I'll enjoy it till he comes to his senses." Lilly acknowledges.

"Gidjit, I'm worried bout you getting hurt, ya ass. Hunters don't date." Bobby snaps, glaring over at Dean.

"So you just hit and quit it? Gross Bobby." Lilly responds with a shake of her head as she leans against the counter, her fingers drumming out a nervous beat against the granite.

Dean looks around the kitchen, anywhere but at her.

With another glare at Dean, Bobby continues, "Look, I guess it's not that, I just think you and Mae could do bet-"

"Do not even finish that sentence." Lilly bites out, before taking a deep breath. "I Love ya Bobby, I do, but think about what you were just going to say. I can't even be with normal people without getting my ass handed to me. I couldn't even see Mae in the hospital. How am I supposed to date normal? Why would I want to? Dean comes with complications, I'm not dense, but he doesn't hit me just from being in my presence. Okay? He fights it. Whatever the urge is, he fights it. That's more than pretty much everyone else that's not you." She defends herself calmly. She knew there was certainly more to it than just that, this was just the argument she was most comfortable with having with Bobby. She wanted more than anything to reach out to Dean, even in some small way but she was doing her damndest not to piss off Bobby. So instead she just stood her ground and watched Bobby carefully.

Dean glances at Lilly "I have more redeeming qualities than just that, right Lilly?" He whispers to her, barely catching her silent 'later.'

"God damn it, I jus want ya two gidjits ta have a normal life. I wish all of you could have a normal life." Bobby curses before he turns to Dean. "It twas already too late for ya and Sam. Why ya gotta drag these two down in ta the darkness with ya?" He slams his fist on the table, before sliding into a seat and resting his head on his fists.

Dean looks between her and Bobby, wondering what was making this such a big deal right now. "This isn't about me and Lilly is it? It's not even about normal lives." He states with a quiet confidence in a rare moment of understanding with Bobby..

"Ra Dean, just let the man vent. Don't add gas to the fire." Lilly whispers to Dean, glaring at the attack on her father figure.

"Fuckin' hells, Lilly, why'd ya never tell me 'bout all that?" Bobby asks, much calmer now as he abruptly changes the subject.

Sighing Lilly brings her hands to her face. "Um I would normally say it wasn't my place, but you're right, we should have told you. I'm sorry." _Disarm, disarm, disarm…._

"So, maybe a birthmark?" Bobby continues.

"That's what her parents made it seem like yes. Never confirmed though." Lilly admits as she scratches the back of her head, really wanting to wash her hands. "River made it incredibly clear to me that I needed to make sure that procedure got done. I was young, never thought ta question her bout it… When it became my responsibility ta see to it, I was just terrified of not getting it done. Mae really scared me when she fought against getting it done so hard this time around…. Not that I blame her." Lilly admits shifting uncomfortably at the admission.

Dean pulls her in for a quick side hug, letting her go as soon as she twisted. He smiled at her grateful look, even though she added distance between them. She turned a quelling glance in Bobby's direction.

"Ok, well, that's something new to work with. I just wish we knew what could be worse than that." Bobby sighs out as he scratches the back of his head. "How often does she have to get it done?"

"Every coupla years, Sue usually calls me… Though I s'pose now that ya mention it, I should get the actual number." Lilly supplies hesitantly guilt twisting in her gut at another admission that wasn't hers to give.

"You do that then. Call me if you need anything, or find anything, but I'm going to keep reading up on stuff." With a grunt, he gets up.

"Sue wasn't that forthcomin' the last time this happened, but I'll do my best Bobby…" Lilly sighs in shame before she see's him preparing to leave. "Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Lilly offers quickly, not thrilled at the idea of his usual research food; whiskey.

"Maybe I'll come back later, bring some crates and make it a party." Bobby grumbles obstinately, walking out the backdoor.

"Super see you at eight." She calls out after following him to the door, giving him a weak wave. When she returned she walks over to a counter and starts drumming out another beat, as she breathed out her tension.

"Are you not washing your hands cause I'm standing here?" Dean asks, trying to break the tension.

Lilly sighs, before turning around and eyeing him. "Sorry. Knew it wasn't about us, just findin' out wasn't helping. I think more of you for restraining yourself, but there's certainly more to it than that. Sorry if I hurt you." Lilly apologizes glossing over his comment even though her palms itch at the thought of soap and water.

"Nah, ya don't have to apologize. You were just tryin'ta calm him down. Seein' Mae like that must'ah shocked him more than I thought." He backs off a bit, giving her space to cook.

"The 'kicked puppy' look spoke differently." Lilly comments softly. "You're way too attractive to be that insecure Dean, and- Before you start, it's more than your looks. But fuck if they ain't one hell of a plus." Lilly teases as she continues to tap out a nervous rhythm on the counter.

"Thanks Hufflepuff. Right back atcha." Dean smiles leaning over and kissing her, thrilled when she reciprocates, their lips meeting for a brief, passionate moment before he breaks it.

"You're going to have to get over the bandage thing eventually…" He says pulling her close to him nuzzling his face in her hair, losing himself in the scent of it.

"I should get cooking. You gonna hang in the baby changing station?" She asks, again blatantly ignoring his comment as she hugs him back tightly.

"Uh huh. That's what's keeping you from your OCD isn't it?" Dean asks looking down at her.

Lilly rolls her eyes at his comment even as she shifts in discomfort. "I uh… maybe."

Sighing Dean gathers both of her arms in his hands straightening them, carefully kissing each bandaged wrist. "We're going to work on this, just not today."

"Never, works for me." She quips pulling her arms out of his grasp, unsure how she felt about that statement or his actions. "Now go to the garage or something, I need to get dinner started."

Dean looked down at her with a lazy grin when her words finally click "The baby changing station is the garage?"

"Yeah, it's where you keep her and take care of her isn't it?" Lilly teases, pulling him close one last time while standing on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. "Now out of my domain please." She orders, pushing him away with a playful smile.

.85.

Lilly quietly slips into the game room, taking a moment to look around.

Mae was still sleeping her ordeal off. _And hopefully will be for quite some time if I have anything to do with it._ She was on her stomach on the couch, the bandages on her back and around her bust the only things visible under the blankets and her hair. She had been in too much pain to put anything on over her shoulder at the hospital, and probably would have let Sam carry her out half naked if Lilly hadn't come prepared. Sam sat on the ground next to her, back resting against a cushion, long legs splayed out in front of him. For the moment, he appeared to be sleeping as well.

"Sam. Hey Sam. Wake up." Lilly whispers quietly. She contemplates shaking him gently but decides against it, knowing she'd hate it if someone attempted to wake her in that manner.

Sam jerks awake, his expression mirroring a soldier that fell asleep on duty. "Oh, Lilly." He turns and checks on Mae instantly.

"Dinner's ready, and I need to check her bandages. Why don't you go eat with the other's while I switch them out. Sorry again. I should have just… That wasn't fair. I'm an adult, I made her do that. I shouldn't have made you promise to go instead of me. Sorry Sammy.."

"You don't need to apologize to me Lilly. Neither one of us thought about it hurting her more without you." Sam whispers, his hazel eyes turning up to look at her in contemplation.

"Yes I really do. I should have. I'm kickin' myself for not. I've been very… Self absorbed lately." She frowns going silent for a moment. "Go eat. I got this." She insists after a moment as she gently places the first aid kit on the nearest table.

"Yeah, like I have no clue how that feels." Sam murmurs regretfully as he get up and stretches his muscles with a low groan. "You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine. You okay though? I have some muscle relaxers…" Lilly offers him with a small smile. "And no worries bout us, I'm quite adept at changing her bandages. Lot's of practice."

Sam stands in silence for a moment, "Why do you have… No, I can see why- hold on... How do you get muscle relaxers?"

"I doubt you want to know that…" Lilly shrugs. _Cause telling you I have several drug dealers on speed dial seems like something that will end with a verbal lashing. From all three sides. No thank you._

"You're probably right." He sighs in response, his eyes watching her wearily, when they're interrupted by his stomach's loud growl.

"Go eat. Yer stomach'll wake her up soon if ya don't." Lilly teases, shooing him away.

"Alright" Sam nods as he heads out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Lilly lets out a painful sigh as she looks over her sleeping sister. She checks the clock before she pulls out another vial of the murky green harpy painkiller; content that enough time had passed and she could give Mae another dose. She would hate for Mae to wake up while she was changing the bandage; not to mention the coronary it would give the men attempting to eat in the kitchen.

She had just finished putting ointment over the affected areas, sucking her tongue as Mae made little noises of distress even in her heavily medicated sleep, when she heard someone come in behind her. "I don't have her wrapped yet." She warns, preparing a harsh lecture on eating slower just incase it was Sam.

"I just wanted to check on you two." She hears Bobby's low grumble before he comes into the side of her vision.

"Well, she's still in some pain, but the drugs are keeping her sedated enough to sleep through a majority of it." Lilly informs him as she picks up a second ointment and very gently rubs it around the burn the distinct smell of lavender permeating the space between them.

Bobby nods and takes a seat on the couch to the left of Lilly protecting Mae's modesty. "Small miracles I s'pose."

"Yeah." Lilly sighs as she picks up a sterile gauze pack and starts re-applying the bandage the wicked burn on Mae's shoulder.

Bobby wipes his hand down his face. "You two have seriously never considered that yer cursed before?"

"I honestly just thought she had some really rare aggressive form of melanoma." Lilly shrugs as she takes out a roll of ace bandages and starts carefully wrapping the bandage . "I was jus' a kid the first time I went with her. Mae had been so scared, I refused to leave her side. Tony and River had fought bout it, bout me staying. But how could I leave after I saw was happenin' to her? I don't think they cared that they were fightin' in front a me, and the most they mentioned bout the damned mark was that it was hereditary cause River had ta get it done too."

Bobby cups his mouth in one hand thoughtfully. It was strange to hear about River and Tony fighting, though after what he saw Mae going through he could guess that it was one of them wanting to find a better way to deal with; whatever this was. "And ya never heard a better explanation outta them?"

"Well, it wasn't like they were doin' it for shits and giggles. And they all hated talkin' bout it, so it's not exactly somethin' I enjoy ruminating on. I just know it needs ta get done, so I get it done."

"You girls r'always s'plain'in shit away." Bobby shakes his head and lets out a deep sigh.

"Tch, sorry our first go to ain't the shit that goes bump in the night ol' man. We're still adjustin'. And honestly I feel like we ain't doin' half bad." Lilly sighs as she tucks in the last of the wrap gently clasping it off, before she stands and pulls the blanket back over her.

"Nah, ya ain't doin' bad. Acceptin' it too quickly if ya ask me." Bobby goes quiet for a moment before he looks up at Lilly, waiting for her to to tuck Mae in. "We need ta talk 'bout something Lilly. I know yer worried about Mae, we all are, but I need to know more about Vincent, and as I hear it you have I might find useful." He tells her slowly, carefully navigating through what had the potential to be awful. He knew from past experience that Lilly had a tendency to violently push people away when they invaded her privacy. He had to now though, had to figure the shity Uncle out so they could have a long overdue conversation. He had to help her, figure out what the scumbag was doing to his gidjit.

Lilly sits on the floor her back against the couch where Mae was sleeping, before she turns to look at Bobby. "What can I help ya with ol' man?" She asks her face carefully blank.

"Dean says you and Sam had a shared experience cuz of that damned trickster. I- uh, Lilly ya know I'm here fer ya right? If ya need anythin'."

"I know." Lilly sighs as she pulls her knees to her chest and restes her chin on her knee. One arm she wraps around her knees, the other shifts on the couch behind her, seeking Mae's hand. "It wasn't a big deal, we didn't even retain the scars. I've thought about it a lot, it couldn't have happened. We just had a bad trip, dunno, maybe someone was playin' with dream root…Sammy doesn't seem that distressed over it, so I can jus' learn ta accept it. I mean… Yeah. Dream root makes sense, none of it actually happened." She responds so staunchly, it left Bobby wondering which of them she was trying to convince.

Bobby grips his hands together in his lap, taken back by her assessment. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he continues. "I guess that's a fair way to feel. You certainly don't have a lot of other run ins with the supernatural to compare it to. And I don't know what would be better Lilly, that it was real, or that it was a dream. Either way though, I need to know if you can talk to me about Vincent. I hate to admit it, but I'm having ah hell of a time finding him."

"He is a slippery little shit, hidin' is the only thing he did- does well… Guess he would have ta be ta have been, ta stay alive as long as he has." Lilly admits her tone drippin' with disdain.

Bobby nods slowly, watching her face carefully as she talked. "I s'pose so. But how does he hide? Does he have other names he uses. Just in case it was based on him, or was real. I'd rather follow a false lead right now than lose a real lead."

"He likes gambling, and is in crippling debt from it. He can't say no to a damn bet an' has no fuck'n _regard_ for what he's willin' ta bid, or lose." She starts her tone icy. "He's surprisingly popular in certain crowds, mostly low level career criminals. If it's seedy chances are you'll find him; _whore houses_ , drug dens, and houses of wanna-be gangsters, but the ones who ain't smart enough to keep quiet, when one of the big wigs hire them. He's a fuckin' coward though, so if it gets too rowdy he'll bounce. He has no strong ties, and has a power-complex that's out of this world. If there's an opportunity ta show boat ya can bet yer ass, he'll be there embellishin' how he has full control over-" She stops her voice steel and bitter, she pauses and shakes her head her tone still tight, but much softer. "None of his friends trust each other with their names, they all went by monikers. No trust in thieves." She scoffs in disdain, her eyes narrowing as she deadpanned "They told me though.." Her eyes lower as she drops Mae's hand and reaches across the table to a pen and paper, writing the names of the men she remembered with a shudder of disgust; their nick-names beneath it. "That's bout it though."

Bobby shakes his head. "Jesus girl, what the hell did he make ya do." He can't help but remember the day he'd pulled her from an old beat up car; loaded gun still in the waistband of her was the first time he'd seen her turn white in fright, the first time she'd relied on him completly. It was also the day he knew beyond all doubt that Vincent had some sort of strange control over Lilly. Threatening her, or Mae; that was one thing. He could see Lilly doing one or two things if someone managed to life through threatening Mae, but to do something that went so against her, for her to feel so compelled to shoot a convenience store kid for the hundred bucks in the drawer, that was more. That was beyond coercion.

"Enough." Lilly breathes out, her eyes haunted and hard as she pushed the list towards him. "He made me do enough Bobby."

Bobby pockets the list and stands suddenly, his blood near a roiling boil as he knocked the coffee table out of the way to kneel in front of her. In a rare show of emotion he took her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Listen to me Lilly. Imma find the scumbag, and he will answer to _me_ for everything he's done ta you, and made ya do. Dream or real, it don't matter, it happened on some level and it's his fault. You understand me? Nobody fucks with my gidjit and gets away with it."

Lilly drops her eyes at Bobby's admission, uncomfortable and vulnerable as tears gathered in her eyes. His declaration meant everything to her, and she couldn't stop the tears from splashing down her cheeks. She did something neither ever thought she'd do; she cried in his arms. "He used me Bobby. I was collateral; an object. He took everything. He sold me by the fuckin' hour and there wasn't a gods damned thing I could do ta stop it." She admitted into his shoulder, her grip tightening at the thought of the small golden trinket that bent her will to another's. She still couldn't fathom that such an inconsequential scrap of metal held such complete power over her. It was too surreal. Her life couldn't be dictated by such a trivial object; it was too ludicrous.

Bobby closed his eyes as he held Lilly, one hand cupping the back of her head gently to keep her face hidden in his shoulder to give her the privacy he knew she needed while she cried. His heart hurt for her, and his will to find the sonovabitch that did this too her cemented. He would find Vincent, god willing he'd find out how he was controlling Lilly, and then; then he'd make sure Lilly never had to see or hear from him again. Nothing could have prepared him for how protective he was of this small girl, how protective he was of all of them. Or how disappointed he was in himself for failing them.

.86.

Bobby passes Dean another crate. "Here this is the last of it. Put this one on the card table." He orders, watching as Sam grabs the last crate from the trunk, shutting it behind them. They bring their crate of books into the game room; where they had set up an impromptu base of operations. They hadn't discussed it, but they were all on the same page; uncomfortable leaving the girls alone. Lilly was acting strange and Mae was being kept in a medicated near coma by Lilly. No one was sure where they stood on that either, but the fear of Mae being in pain again kept their concern at bay. That and none of them dared to question Lilly on her care for her sister.

"Ooh this feels familiar." Lilly mumbles sardonically, as she looked through the pile her eyes lighting up when she finds an older worn book that looked hand bound. She carefully takes it from the pile holding it to her chest protectively as she plopped on her favored chair; keeping Mae in her line of sight.

"Yeah, it feels like every other time we've ever been stumped on a case. I get stuck with dusty books and Sam pulls out his computer." Dean grumbles, as he drops off his box.

"You have one of those POS's in your room Dean. I don't know why you'd prefer that hunk of crap over the genuine article." Lilly snarks as she sends him a look of disbelief..

"And this time I'm reading dusty books too. Stop whining Dean." Sam chides.

"They're more like tomes than actual books." Lilly observes as she appreciates the soft leather cover on the book in her hands. "Where did ya get this stuff Bobby?" Lilly asks absently, as she gently thumbs open the book; the musty smell of old paper wafting around her.

"All over. Bartered, traded, bought, stole." Bobby responds with a shrug, grabbing a book of his own and a beer sitting down at the coffee table.

"Ah." Lilly responds.

They all sit in comfortable silence, broken only by Dean occasionally reading under his breath. At one point, Sam snaps a book he had just picked up shut.

"Why do you have so many books in other languages." He questions, rubbing his tired eyes.

Bobby doesn't even look up, "I mean to get them translated or learn the language myself. What book have you got?"

"The Land of Civilized Kings." Lilly responds absently, having had glared at him for being rough with the ancient looking volume.

All movement stops. "You can read this?" Sam asks as Bobby stands to get a closer look at it.

"I mean the title. Can't read the book from here no." Lilly responds as she turns a page in the book she was reading.

Bobby takes the book from Sam and looks it over before handing it to Lilly. "Read some to us."

"Uh… kay." She says looking at them randomly as she cracks open the book and begins to read a passage about Gilgamesh.

"Well, we can add Samarian to the list of languages she can read." Bobby says, going over to his notepad.

"What? Really?" Lilly asks confused.

"Is there like a test we can give her or something? She never seems to know she can read it until she does." Dean points out frustrated.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second." Sam say, pulling his laptop out from under Mae's couch.

"I'm not touching it, I'm going to break it or something." Lilly says in reference to the technology, mumbling something about tests and guinea pigs in obvious distaste.

"You're not going to have to, I'm going to find a website and put it through babelfish for you. You just have to say if you can read it." He says, scooting to sit next to her.

"Kay…" She responds pulling her knees to her as she looks at the screen in disdain.

"We'll get back to the dusty tomes." Bobby says, handing another book to Dean as he passed him.

"Can I get back to the dusty tomes?" Lilly asks hopefully.

"Oh, come on, it won't take long. And Babelfish has the most complete list of known languages." Sam coaxes her with a small smile.

"Fine." She grumbles with a sigh resting her chin on her knees.

Sam and her go through several languages before he tells Bobby "Add Arabic."

"It's wrong though. That's not how you write that…" Lilly whines pointing to several errors with disdain, causing Sam to send her a look as he maneuvers his beloved laptop away from her harsh jabs.

"How can a language be wrong?" Dean asks her brows knit in confusion as he looks over her, smiling at her look of befuddlement.

"Don't know, just is." Lilly responds with a frown as she looked over the characters with interest trying to pinpoint her issue with it. She looks at the swerves closely and just shrugs.

"It's probably the computer algorithm getting it wrong, much like spell checker can be wrong sometimes." Sam says absently, finding the next language for her to try.

"This is another reason books are better." Lilly grumbles as she continues to glare.

"Hebrew too." Sam adds a couple of clicks later.

"Wait… Hebrew, Arabic, Greek, Latin, Sumerian, and Hieroglyphs…" Bobby looks at his list, contemplating the connection. "Look up Demotic." He tells Sam.

"What the hell is Demotic?" Dean asks the word sounding too close to demonic for his liking.

"Hell's if I know, I've never heard of it." Lilly shrugs.

"Well here, does this mean anything to you?" Sam asks, showing her a picture.

"Um…" Lilly says biting her lip and looking over the picture. "Huh interesting."

"What's interesting."

"They were very into binding laws. They were harsher on adulterers than we are now. Also, interesting I can read it too" Lilly adds absently as she continues reading the excerpt with interest.

"I'm going with yes on that."

"Alright, none of this stuff is useful anymore. These crates can get packed up."

"What?" Lilly asks, the same time Dean asks "Why?"

"Because I don't have anything on ancient egyptian curses. So, you guys can keep working on Dean and Mae, I have some calls to make and a flight to arrange." Bobby says, quickly packing his stuff up, even taking books from Dean and Lilly.

"Wait what? Where you goin?" Lilly asks tearing her attention from the computer. _._

"We're going to have to do a language test on Mae too. I'm going to Egypt, I thought that was obvious. Fuck, This was right in front of us!."

"Just like that?" Lilly asks snapping her fingers. "Wait, what was in front of you?"

"You, you and the egypt stuff. The tattoos and believing in the birth, your parents, that ritual inna God damned forgotten city! You're ability ta read so many damned dead languages. I'm going to go dig through some records and make some calls."

"Are you thinking her curse is from Ancient Egypt?" Sam asks, watching Bobby whirlwind everything into boxes and crates.

"Oh, if I had known that's what this was about…" Lilly sighs as she looks the three men over slowly." I thought we were lookin' up stuff for Mae and Dean. Since ya know; his deal is comin' up and she's passed out on the couch from pain… I coulda have told you the curse was Egyptian…" Lilly sighs.

Everyone drops what they're doing and stares at her.

"What? I thought that's what we were looking for? You know the Mae, maybe birthmark thing, and the obvious demon contract." Lilly repeats giving them all a confused look.

"What do you know about your curse Lilly? And how do you know it?" Dean asks slowly eyeing the short girl on the couch with suspicion.

"I mean, I'm not sure how on point he was, but he would get drunk and brag bout it. Like, he kept callin' me princess, and mentioned something about the evil one, but when I got my hands on that fucking metal peice of scrap it told a different story. About the cautions of the 'Treacherous One'. I don't know where he got nobility, besides the fact it was fuckin' gold coin that kept me on that tight fuckin' leash. The fuckin' idiot." Lilly sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, with an absent look on her face.

"He was controlling ya with ah coin?" Bobby asks. "And ya didn't think it was important?"

"Not particularly no. I just 'sumed it was a focus." Lilly shrugs indifferently, still fighting the idea that such a simple think caused her so many problems.

Bobby looks thoughtful. "Sure, maybe, but it had information on it Lilly."

"Lilly why the hell didn't you mention jack shit about the curse when we talked ?" Dean demands glaring at her with disbelief.

Lilly looks down sheepishly, holding her knees to herself tighter, digging her fingers into her skirt mumbling "Honestly I'm still tryna sort and assess what the fuck happened. That stupid fuckin coin was the lowest on the list Dean. It's been a lot to try to process and rationalize, thank you." She sniffs indignantly, defensive of her actions.

Dean watches her, his anger slowly fading. "Dammit hufflepuff, my dying wish is to get you cured." He admits to her, "Please don't hold out on this kind of thing anymore."

"Sorry. I just, didn't think about it… I've been more concerned with your impending issues and Mae.

"Well now, that is a lot more useful. I'll get to work on the curse, you guys focus on Dean and Mae for now." Bobby scoops up two last crates and walks out.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading our newest chapter. We hope to hear from you, let us know what you think :)


	35. Chapter 35

AN: It's Thursday! Guys, we only have this and three more chapters! Are you prepared? :)

We hope you enjoy our newest update and all the shenanigans that our bakers and hunters get up to.

* * *

.87.

Mae comes to slowly, the process feeling like emerging from the vast darkness of an underground cave. When she opens her eyes she sees blurry light and just enough of her surroundings to realize she's not in her room. The pain around her shoulder warns her not to move.

"Where…" She croaks hoarsely.

"Mae!' Sam looks up in surprise before he rushes over to her side. "How're you feeling baby?"

Memories begin flood in as she recalls why she would be lying like this in the game room and why her shoulder felt like it was on fire and skinned. "Like I got hit by a very large truck." She croaks but manages to smile weakly at him; happy to find he was still here.

Sam nods, brows knitted in concern. "Want anything?"

"Thirsty." She says softly, trying different levels to lessen the horrible noise she was making.

"Be right back." He sooths before rushing to grab the tea Lilly had brewed earlier in case she woke up. He grabs a glass and fills it before returning to Mae's side.

"Here, need any help?" He asks after helping her to sit up, carefully avoiding her back.

Mae takes the glass with her left hand, pausing before she drinks it. "Did Lilly make this?" She sniffs at it, inspecting the contents suspiciously.

"Why?" He half snorts, amused by her actions.

With an eye roll she explains, "Lilly really likes for me to just sleep through everything that's less than good."

"Does she drug you often?" Sam asks his face shifting to one of concern.

"At least once a month." Mae whispers, her head beginning to throb.

"What?" He responds shocked. "She drugs you once a month?"

"She doesn't like seeing me in pain, or overly emotional, or surrounded by emotions." Mae breaths, ready to drink the tea anyway.

"Ah… And overly emotional is an excuse to drug you?" Sam asks trying to understand, kind of understanding the other reasons. "Want water?"

"No, I'll take my chances with this, everything is starting to hurt again anyways." Mae grimaces, taking a sip.

"Uh huh." Sam says trying to get the glass from her, suddenly remembering how freely Lilly had offered him muscle relaxers.

A soft moan of pain escapes Mae's lips as she grips the glass tighter.

The moan quickly changes his mind and he gently tips it back towards her lips. "Never mind. You should drink that." _Still going to talk to Lilly about this..._

"Honestly, you're probably right." She responds, taking another sip. "I'm afraid you'll be gone the next time I wake up."

"I promise, we are staying til your back on your feet." Sam vows to her somberly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

She gulps another mouthful down, happy to feel the numbing bliss beginning to slowly settle over her again. "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep Sam." She smiles, leaning forward to kiss him back.

"I promise, even Dean wants to make sure you're okay before we take off. Might not be completely on your feet, but at least until you're feeling better." Sam amends.

"I can sleep with that." She says drowsily. She downs the rest of the mug, finally realising that she's never tasted this tea before. "Wha... kinda… tea?" Mae asks slowly, her speech slurring.

"She didn't say, just told me and Dean not to drink it. Like we would." Sam apologizes.

She smiles, locking her eyes on his. "You're an amazing man. I'm so lucky you're with me." Mae says, dropping the empty glass to touch his face with her left hand.

He leans into her touch; takes her hand in his and kisses her palm tenderly. He looks up to respond, but quickly leans into her to catch her.

He chuckles softly, thankful that the tea had worked so quickly."No Mae, I'm the lucky one. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He gently guides her back to lay on her stomach again and covers her up with the blanket.

.88.

Sam walked back into the game room, returning to Mae after his shower. He was surprised, but happy to see Lilly in the room, even if it was her laying haphazardly over his older brother. Legs over the arm of the couch head on his lap, nose in a book. Dean also reading, one hand absently playing with a strand of her hair.

"Lilly." Sam says "We need to talk."

"Oh? What about?" She asks turning the page of the old looking book, unconcerned.

"Do you always drug Mae?" Sam asks suddenly.

"Drug is such a harsh word, I like the word coerce, or help... Oh medicate is a good one too..I medicate Mae, yes." Lilly responds as she lays the book on her stomach; pages down.

"I can understand 'helping' when she's sick or hurt, but she says you've made her sleep through being emotional. Why?" Sam continues, using her replacement word.

"I'm guessing she woke up?" Lilly responds absently, ignoring his question.

"Yes, about an hour ago. We talked for a bit and she drank some tea before passing back out. What was in that? She passed right back out.

"Oh just a bit of this, pinch of that." Lilly responds carelessly as she looks to the ceiling.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Come on Lilly, I'm trying to have a real discussion with you."

"That was surprisingly whiney, there Sammy. Do you need some tea?" Lilly asks sweetly only to be jostled by Dean shaking her with his knees, in slight reprimand.

"No, I don't need any of your drugged tea." Sam snorts.

"Sammy." Dean mock lectures.

"Why do I get a real one and he gets a fake one?" Lilly whines, with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Cause your goading, and that was whiney." Dean says with another knee jerk.

"Right, can you stop that, no offense Lilly but you're about to pop out of that shirt." Sam says diverting his eyes to Mae.

"Oh." She responds moving the book up to cover her cleavage, blushing as she shoots Dean a glare.

"So what was in the tea?" Dean prompts seriously.

"I don't think you guys want to know…" She dodges the question picking up her book again, adjusting her shirt. "If you saw Mae on her period you'd drug her too."

"That's really not an excuse." Sam continues to defend.

"That's cause you've never seen her on her period." Lilly counters..

"Do you drug yourself?" Dean asks, curious.

"Sometimes." Lilly responds vaguely.

"Have you ever drugged Bobby?" Dean continues.

"I plead the fifth." She shrugs noncommittally, turning the page.

Sam and Dean exchange a look over her head.

"Do I need to worry about random druggings?" Dean asks her, pulling his hand through her hair.

"We. He meant do _we_ need to worry." Sam corrects.

"Again, drugging sounds so gah, ya know? I like to think of it as assisting." Lilly defends herself, ignoring their concerns.

Dean chuckles, "Ok, should _we_ worry about random help without our knowledge or consent?"

"Depends, but most likely. I only do it to people I care about." She responds abently with a shrug.

"What kind of drugs are we talking about here when you help people?" Sam asks, bewildered by her answer.

"Depends on the situation." She says, taking a moment as if she has to think about it.

"Well, that's reassuring." Sam responds sarcastically, unsure what else to think of that comment.

"Is it?" Lilly says putting her book back down, confused. "Why?"

"I like knowing what I'm putting in my body. I can't imagine Mae not feeling the same way, so she must know what you use."

"Hippy. Most of it's organic. I'm not a monster Sam." Lilly responds with an eyeroll.

"What make her fall asleep so fast?" Sam demands.

"Herbs? Lavender, camomile, valerian root, hops, skullcap, papaver somniferum, lemon grass…Ya know just, ya know, herbs." Lilly assures him, with a small smile.

"Sounds like herb stuff to me Sammy." Dean says, content.

"Papaver somniferum, why does that sound so familiar" Sam asks himself out loud before something clicks, his face contorts from confusion to shock. "Opium! You're giving her fucking opium!"

"Uh…" Lilly responds picking up her book again, sensing by his tone he didn't actually want the answer to that question.

"Fuck, really. She grows that kind of poppy?" Sam continues, accepting her lack of answer as a yes.

"Like chasing the dragon stuff?" Dean asks, starting to catch on.

"Um… that's when you smoke it Dean…" Lilly corrects the man gently.

"Oh, isn't that stuff dangerous and addictive and shit." Dean asks, looking down at her. _Is that why that specific green house was locked? Cause their growing fucking illegal drugs._ He groans as his mind goes over the amount of them he had seen.

"Well it's not like I use it on a daily basis guys, and sure in the wrong hands it could be very addictive and assuredly yeah, it's dangerous." Lilly agrees. "But they're not in ignorant hands; they're in mine." She sighs before she looks Sam up and down. "Also Sammy, to address your concern; no I don't think she knows why I asked her to grow that specific flower. I just mentioned it would be a challenge." She sighs and puts her hand on the book protectively as she shifts to sit up.

"She would take a challenge personally." Sam says, putting his head in his hands. _How did this happen? How did this conversation… Oh wait, my fault. Seriously though, I thought she was just going to say that Mae was groggy or that she only used herbs… Wait, she does only use herbs…_

"Yep… " Lilly responds popping the 'p'. "Anything else?"

"I'd like to not ever get drugged unless you tell me please." He decides to try bargaining.

"Helped." She corrects as she gets more comfortable on the couch.

"That too." Sam adds with a nod.

"That all?" Lilly asks as she opens the book again, not answering his question.

"I-ah, I guess." He says, turning back to sit in his spot near Mae.

"Super." Lilly responds ignoring the knowing glance from Dean.

He leans over to whisper in her ear. "You don't actually use poppy in everything do you."

"Nope." popping the 'p'

"Just for Mae?" He questions, running a hand up her back, a smile creeping over his lips when she shivers and leans into his touch; small contented mewls leaving her lips at the attention

"Depends." She purrs in response, as she arches her back into his hand.

"Why?" He counters, as he trails his fingers up her spine slowly, and starts rubbing her neck, amused..

"Cause it works." She purrs out simply.

.89.

Sam walks into the kitchen to find Mae leaning against the wall, watching a busy Lilly as she cooks using every heating element on the two stoves and all three ovens.

"What is she doing?" Sam asks, carefully wrapping his arms around Mae.

"Cooking for a militia?" Mae responds, unsure of what was happening herself.

"Why is she cooking for a small army?" Sam whispers into her ear quietly, pulling her closer.

"I have no idea…" Mae responds thoughtfully, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She was concerned though, fearful that Lilly was preparing for something. She'd never seen Lilly act like this and she was incredibly worried for her sister.

"Should we ask?" Sam questions her feeling worried for the short girl still oblivious or just blatantly ignoring their presence.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I'm sure it's fine. Maybe she's cooking for the shelter." Mae offered "But your guess is as good as mine."

"That's unsettling." Sam concludes his own worries very similar to Mae's.

"Yeah, this is going to upset Dean's plans for her." Mae says with a small smile.

"Plans?" Sam inquires biting her ear gently.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly what it is, but I've walked by him doing stuff and getting really excited, and this morning he asked me to do this…" She whispers back impishly.

"Do what?" He watches her as she walks further into the room.

"Hey Lilly, I'll be in my workshop, you look like you need all the space you can get in here."

Lilly startles at Mae's voice. "What? Wait no, sorry I just… Was in a cooking mood."'

"No, it's ok. Sam can help me get down there. I have something I need to look for anyway." She soothes, shocked Lilly even responded.

"No wait, should you be crawling into caves if you can't even climb? Is it sanitary down there? You have an open wound on your shoulder…" Lilly asks in rapid fire succession, anxiety for her sister overwhelming her. _She can't get it infected, I might not be here… Who's going to look after her? When's Bobby getting back?_

"It's just my basement room. Sam washed all my blankets and pillows for me. I promise, it's clean enough." Mae responds sadly.

"Like room clean, or shed clean?" Lilly questions clearly suspicious of Mae's standards.

"Cleaner than my shed, you always end up cleaning my room, so no, not that clean." Mae ticks off on her right hand, keeping her elbow at her side so she didn't have to raise it.

"I don't clean your room…" Lilly pouts, her arms crossing her chest defensively as she jutted .her hip to the left.

"We have a ghost then, that makes beds and vacuums." Mae responds with mock worry.

"That's not cleaning, that's straightening up." Lilly responds crossing her arms brow raised.

"Oh good, I was actually afraid we had a ghost." She laughs, her left hand over her heart in mock relief.

Sam smiles, enjoying her humor.

"See, Sam likes my humor." Mae teases her mother-hen of a friend.

"Sam doesn't live with you twenty-four seven." Lilly teases back, glad she was laughing again.

"So I can go down there then?" Mae chirps happily.

"Uh huh… I'm not your keeper, I can't tell you how to live your life. But if it gets infected I'm blaming you, Sam." Lilly states before turning back to the food on the stove, shaking her head.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes Lilly. He goes to where they keep the extra blankets, questioning his own shock that all the blankets were already returned, ironed and all. _She did that fast, Mae's only been up for two days. Where the hell does she find the time for this shit?_ He muses as he grabs a few blankets.

90

"So, you promised Dean you'd what, give him and Lilly the house for the day?" Sam asks sarcastically, setting the blankets down on the bed.

"Sure did." She admits as she gingerly sits on the couch.

"Why?"

"So we could have a reason to be stuck down here." She replies, her voice sultry.

Sam's head snaps up at the tone of her voice, his face nearly comical as he finally connects the dots.

She giggles, reading his interest and concern clearly, "What can I say? Your brother and I have a few things in common." She delicately shrugs her good shoulder.

"Alone time before we have to head out?" Sam asks, grinning as he walks towards her.

"Does that sound good to you? Just you, me and a bed?" Mae inquires, shuddering with anticipation as he leans down to look her in the eyes. She could feel the heat of his hand as he cupped her face, welcomed the velvet of his lips as he brushes a kiss across hers. She leaned forward, ignoring the sudden pain in her shoulder in favor of the butterflies in her stomach; pulling him more into the kiss, lengthening and deepening the act, adding her own fiery passion to the heat.

"Mae," Sam breaks the kiss, his voice husky with his sudden need. "Oh God, you should be illegal. No one should be able to make a person feel like this."

Mae giggles in response, her eyes eventually rising to meet his.

Sam pauses for a long moment, drinking in all the little details about her. The way her chestnut waves gleamed in the dim light and fell in her face. The way she sat there, straight and proud, her beautiful blue green eyes looking at him and only him. He leans into her, kissing her deeply as he starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Mae wraps an arm around him, allowing herself to be layed back under him after he removes the offending shirt with its too many buttons. He leans back to remove his own shirts before returning to hover over her, loving the feel of her silky teal bra pressed against him as he surrounded her with himself, careful to not lean too heavily on her.

Mae gladly continues the passionate make out session; she runs her hand through his hair, dragging it down his back before she follows his belt to the buckle in an attempt to open it.

"Are you sure?" He gruffs. His tone husky as she massages him through the rough material of his jeans.

"Yes." She responds in a sultry voice. "You're kinda driving me wild." She smiles up at him, her eyes dark with need.

"You drive me insane, too, ya know." He whispers the admission, his teeth gently nipping the shell of her ear.

He stands from the couch, picking her up bridal-style to carry her over to the bed. He sets her down on the front edge of it, slowly leaning her back until he has access to her belt. He makes quick work of getting it unbuckled, and she gasps with the force he uses when popping the button-fly on her jeans. But Sam shocks her again with his gentleness; he slowly pulls the pants off her, reveling in the sight of her matching teal panties, her long incredibly smooth legs, even her dainty feet. He takes a step back, drinking in the scene in front of him.

"Mae, you are just so-" _Hot? Addicting? Everything I've ever wanted, but didn't know to ask for?_ "Gorgeous. Sexy." He finally finishes, hands quickly working to remove his own pants.

She takes in the sight of him, standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs. His hard, chiseled body glistening in the sporadic light of the blinking string behind her.

"You're pretty damn hot yourself." She says with a smile, sliding back onto the bed behind her gently. His eyes harden with lust at the sight of her, but his concern begins to work its way back to the surface. She reaches a hand out to him, wanting to continue where they left off.

He eagerly joins her, the bed swinging slightly as he again straddles her, enfolding her in his arms. She looks into his eyes and he feels that he could drown in hers. He'd be happy if that was how he spent his last breath, drunk on the emotional and physical love they were sharing. He knew Mae might not want a label, but he realized he's found one; one word, so simple: Love.

She trails kisses along his neck, down to his chest and back up, finally finding his mouth again. She feels as if they've been set ablaze. His hands massage her scalp and send tingles down her spine. When one hand drops to cup her through her lace bra the tingles become sparks. He suddenly takes contol, kissing a blazing trail down her neck and chest. Each burning kiss adds to the inferno they were building together. He lavishes attention on her, and her little noises of pleasure are music to his ears.

Finally unable to take anymore, he moves to the side to gently remove the final barriers between him and her. He makes quick work of his own before turning to her, enjoying her shiver of anticipation as he tugged her underwear down her legs. Throwing them to the side he looks up in time to see her sitting up, attempting to unfasten her bra with a single hand. "Here Mae, let me get it." He whispers, sounding out of breath.

She leans forward and kisses him deeply, hoping to keep him entrenched in their mutual passion.

Sam melts into the kiss as he pulls her into his lap. He reaches around and unsnaps the hooks, dragging the one strap off to fling the flimsy bra to join the pile on the floor. His hand brushes up against the bandage as he grips her shoulders.

Mae winces slightly and tries to turn her head before he can notice her reaction; she wasn't fast enough.

"Shit, Mae, I'm sorry." He tries to to apologize, feeling horrible that he had even let it go so far when she was still in so much pain. He immediately feels selfish, thinking he should have been more aware of her situation and tries to put some space between them.

"Sam, you're making it feel better." Mae pleads, her voice merely a whisper but thick with need.

He groans, her voice was a siren's song calling him back. "But, you're in pain." He laments, once again trying to let reason win.

She smiles at him, tightening her legs around his waist, pushing him back so she could be on top. "Are you telling me you want to stop?" She asks, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Her sensual voice bringing a fresh wave of arousal.

"Uh… It's not that… Definitely not that, but your shoulder." Sam swallows voice hoarse. He can't help but think she looks like a mythical nymph, with her silky skin and luscious hair.

" **Please** don't worry about it." Mae responds, voice thick with lust as she punctuates each word with a kiss and her nails trace light patterns down his arms. "I'm not."

Sam groans and leans up to her, their lips meeting in a velvety soft caress, her words touching him as he wraps his hands around hips. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Sam." Mae responds, her sultry voice filled with promises of twisted silk sheets and candle light. "I need this. My shoulder's fine."

Sam nods his head. "I need this too." He admits as he guides her with great care to straddle him properly. "I usually prefer being on top." He chuckles at her look of mock surprise "But with the circumstances… I'll be careful."

"I know you will, Sam." Mae whispers, completely trusting him, as she slowly starts sliding down him, enjoying the feel of his eyes drinking her in. She begins a slow rhythm, her hips moving in time to the music in her mind.

Her movements were hypnotic, and his mesmerized eyes follow her as if she were a dancer. He keeps his grip on her, enjoying the feel of her amazing body as her muscles move under his fingers as his thumb rubs across her protection tattoo. He can't help but grin up at her, amazed by the sight of her firm breasts swaying in time with her hips. He loves looking into her smouldering eyes; they were made for the bedroom.

"Fuck this's hot." Sam begins thrusting his own hips in time with her, her small moans of pleasure widening his grin. He suddenly sits up, gently holding her in place as he does so. They end up chest to chest as he continues to rotate his hips in time to meet hers. She continues her little dance of passion, writhing in the feeling of sliding up and down his length.

He runs his hands along her back, watching her gracefully arch and bend under his guiding hands.

She leans into him, breathing deeply, taking in his masculine scent. She runs a hand through his hair, lifting the sweat soaked ends from his skin. Her fingers dance across his face, down his chest. She kisses him deeply, delighted when his kiss hardens, stoking their shared passion.

He bounces her slightly, breaking their contact briefly as he rises to his knees beneath her for a new angle. He slowly brings her back down, closely watching her expression as he starts up a rhythm of his own. Her breathy noises urge him on. The new angle puts her chest at eye level and he's quick to take advantage, pulling her nipple into his mouth and teasing her with his tongue. He continues pumping into her with strong steady rhythm; her hips return his thrusts at the perfect pace.

She claws into his back, her own back arches sharply as she writhes in his lap. He keeps his grip around the small of her back, leaning away to continue pumping deep within her. His own pleasure rises to match hers as she screams out his name. He continues his thrusts, slowing the pace until they both tip to the side, drained from their powerful love making session. Covered in sweat and the scent of each other, they cuddle together; Sam remains careful to keep her shoulder from harm. He knew she still needs time to recover, the fact that they'd only gone one round before she'd fallen asleep told him as much.

Sam adjusts on the bed again, doing his best to keep get Mae comfortable. They ended up with her head on his chest, one hand gently keeping her pressed to him and the other behind his head he stares at her ceiling, thinking about how much his life had changed again, for the better.

91

"Hey Hufflepuff where're ya?" Dean calls out as he enters the house placing several bags in the spotless kitchen. "Hufflepuff?" He calls out again before he goes looking for her in all her usual haunts getting more and more concerned with every empty room. "Lilly?" He calls out again, before frantically pulling out his phone and calling her in hopes she was just outside or on a walk or something else. When he hears the loud ringing from the other side of the house. He runs in that direction and skids to a halt when he spots her down on her hands and knees; she's scrubbing the grout with a wire brush.

"Lilly?" He calls out again, both relieved and a bit annoyed when she continues ignoring him.

"Lilly? Hufflepuff? What th'hell're ya..." He starts before he notices the wires hanging from her cleavage winding its way back up to behind her hair. "Ah…" He breaths, shaking his head at her very 'her-like' antics. Moving cautiously, he bends over her and picks her up by her stomach. Laughing as she emits a high-pitched squeal, he gently pulls on the cord of the head phones.

"We're gonna leave t'moro an' you go on a cleaning spree?" Dean asks, as he sets her back on her feet.

"You dick! Ya almost gave me a heart attack, Dean." Lilly growls throwing the brush in her hand into the plastic tub in frustration.

"Good. You scared the shit outta me when ya didn't answer." Dean counters, leaning against the door jamb of the bathroom and leering at her.

"What?" Lilly inquires wrapping her headphones around her mp3 player realising very quickly that she was sans bandages. She rolls her eyes, tosses the damn music player in the sink and holds her hands behind her back, shifting in discomfort.

"I've been looking for you for like twenty minutes." He admonished her gently before walking over and messing with her hair.

"Have you? Sorry- just got distracted." She mumbles and tries to remember if she'd heard him calling but comes up blank.

"I'm really not on point right now…" Her eyes dart to her folded bandages sitting on the sink counter. "I'd hug you but I'm disgusting. Lemme go take a shower? Shouldn't be more than twenty."

Dean chuckles at her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Kay Hufflepuff. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Oh, I made you pie, since you're leaving tomorrow. Hope you like blackberry." She smiles before pecking his cheek and pushing away from him feeling gross. "Promise, be down in twenty." Lilly vows going to leave the room before something dawns on her. _They're leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving the day after… I mean, sure, they don't know that… But I want to take advantage of this… Not of him, just this. I mean… Gods forbid we can't find a way out of this, then he could die… And, well I guess… If I'm losing my V-card or letting anyone pop anything…_ "Do you uh… Wanna join me?"

"In the shower? Thought that was your personal space?" Dean questions face scrunched in confusion. "Not that I don't wanna." He adds with a grin.

Lilly blushes. "Well it is but I figured, ya know… It might be, uh, nice…An', uh, you're leaving an' I just- ya know?"

Dean quirks his brow at her explanation not quite understanding but not wanting to feel like he's forcing the girl into anything. "Do ya really think s'a good idea? You've been through a lotta shit lately, an' m'not sure that's the best idea…" Dean says flinching at his own words. "Wait, stop. That came out wrong." He grabs her as she backs away from him.

"Um…" She starts looking at the floor feeling stupid taking his words as rejection.

"No, look. Here, I'm worried about you, I'm worried I wanna do this more than you an' that you're... That ya know that. Ya know I want this," He gestures between them. "This is what I want, an' I want it to be right for you. Not... Forced."

Lilly's silent for a moment thinking about his words but at the word 'forced' her eyes open in righteous indignation and shock. "Not force. I want this. I need this Dean. What the last… Whatever that shit was, it taught me that things don't always pan out." She declares forcing herself to look at him. "I want this. All of this. Might be a bit quick, but with your… And my… And with you leaving, I want this. It's the only thing I want. I'm sure of it… I just want it after a shower… Where we both get clean..." Lilly admits softly breaking eye contact, and groaning; losing all the anger that had been driving her at her admission. She grumbles into her hands "It's never this awkward in my damn romance novels… Well, okay maybe sometimes…But… Fucking damn it."

Dean pulls her into him, tucking her under one shoulder, so she can't see his pained expression warring with his desire to wanted her too. Wanted her so bad, but what if he didn't make it back; what would that do to her? He leans down to bury his face into her hair, nuzzling into the amazing scent of her.

"Ew Dean. I'm gross. M'sweaty and smell like bleach." Lilly objects to his affections and tries to squirm out of his arms.

"Ya smell awesome ta me." He takes an exaggerated deep breath.

"That's disgusting, ya jackass." Lilly says hitting his chest with a light thump.

"Guess we should go get that shower then." He teases. On a whim he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Really?" She asks with more hope in her voice than she had wished, up til he potato sacked her. "I can walk, put me the flip down, caveman." Lilly growls out in frustration.

"The _flip_ I will." He smiles, patting her ass. "Flip?" He laughs, heading up the stairs to her room, chuckling at her threats.

He deposits her on the ledge of the bathroom's counter, chuckling over her expression.

"Way to be a neanderthal, Tex." She fumes; her arms are crossed, brow's raised, but her demeanor is easily overlooked at the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"S'that somethin' you're into? I mean, I coulda knocked you out and dragged you up here by the hair." He continues to tease, trapping her for a kiss.

She laughs at the absurdity of the statement, only to be cut off by the kiss; her lips meet his with fervor and she twists her fingers into his shirt and pulls him closer.

They continue kissing as Lilly's hand moves down his back to under his shirt pulling at the materials and removing them with a skill he hadn't expected from her. She only pauses their kiss to toss the shirt to the corner of the bathroom and drags her nails down his back before her hands start working on his jeans. Dean finds he's in just his boxers in a startlingly short amount of time before they break their kisses again.

"Woah, that's quite the skill Lilly. Sexy as fuck, but it's your turn now." Dean growls out next to her ear.

"Can you turn on the water first?" Lilly questions with a blush admiring his body with a satisfied smile curving her lips. _Damn it, is this is actually happening… Oh Gods this is happening with someone who looks like that… Well… Oh I know…_ Lilly smiles, before she reaches up, using a wash cloth to protect her hand as she unscrews all but one light bulb over her sink. _There. At least then he won't be able to see all the scars… That helps, sorta…. What the fuck am I doing?_

Dean growls in frustration but does as she asks, quickly working the knobs. He closes his eyes attempting to regain his cool. "Get a man going then ask him to turn the water on? Dam, Lilly, I'm gonna enjoy undressin' you. Mmmmmm." He opens his eyes to find the world much dimmer than it had been. "Uh, Lilly?"

"Mood lighting?" She blinks with an innocent smile. "That's actually something people do right? Or… Is that just some smut thing from books?"

"Uh huh…" He mock glares at her, approaching her slowly to continue where he left off. "And what mood are you hoping the lack of light will put us in?" He traps her again, his lips going to her neck.

"Romantic or something? Unless you just wanted to go at this straight to the point? Like hard… I can't even… Ugh… Sorry…" Lilly apologizes through a faint intake of breath, obviously enjoying his ministrations.

He chuckles, nipping at her jaw line, following it up to her ear. "Whatever you want." He whispers into her ear, reaching down to pull her band tank over her head. "Whatever. You. Want." He reiterates, punctuating with kisses.

Lilly moans at his words as she allows him to undress her, enjoying the attention thoroughly trying to remember everything she's ever read, watched or researched about how to please a man. Almost absently responding to his words with a sultry whisper of "I just want you."

Dean growls at her words as he takes in the site of her sitting on the counter just in her lace bra, and skirt, he quickly leans back in and catches her mouth, kissing her hard and passionately. He makes quick work removing the scrap of lace material before he picks her up to lower her to the ground where he slowly slides her skirt down her smooth legs to let it puddle on the floor. He watches her for a moment with an appreciative "mmmm." before he finally removes her lacy panties. He chuckles when he feels her hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Impatient for me or the shower?" He teases gently, letting his fingers brush up against her body.

"Yes?" She responds with a small smile, as she rips his boxers down with no hesitation. "Look. We're both naked now. You're welcome."

He grins as he picks her up and steps under the warm water.

Her hands leave his body for a moment and return with soap before they go back to working their way down his body almost reverently as he deepens their kiss.

 _Right, she did request a shower. This is going to be interesting._ He smiles, grabbing a bottle labeled 'body scrub' in her chicken scratch. He pours some into his hand and begins reciprocating, gently massaging the suds into her skin.

 _How do you wash wrong… Now I'm concerned about your hygiene Dean…. Scrub… No... OCD down. Just enjoy it… Just enjoy it…_ Lilly's hands falter slightly at Dean's soft touches, a frown on her lip as she tensed before she shook her head, in attempt to banish her thoughts. She tilts her head up a smile on her lips, happy that he at least understands her need to be clean, even if he sucks at it.

At her tensing Dean pauses his motions. "Lilly, you okay?" He asks with concern obvious in his tone.

Lilly pauses looking up at him biting her lip in contemplation. "You're doing it wrong."

Dean looks down at her in confusion before the dots connect. "Washing you wrong? I'm washing you wrong." He states.

She nods her head almost hesitantly. "Sorry, I just… Want to be clean before we, ya know?"

Dean chuckles."Aw, yer almost sweet when yer correctin' me. Could get used ta this." He bends down to kiss her. "Alright. So then how do I properly wash a Hufflepuff?" He teases her gently; his eyes follow the way her blush sweeps across her body.

Lilly shifts in discomfort as she explains the 'proper' steps of grooming to Dean, all ten of them, her blush deepens with growing shame and embarrassment as she watches Dean's expressions go from 'caring', to 'amused', to what she can only assume is 'are you fucking serious?'

"I'm sorry, I thought I could get over it… But. I feel gross… An' I'm trying… I know this's awkward… Sorry. I can't just shut it off. Sorry." She offers somberly.

"Lilly, Lilly, It's fine. We can do this. We're gonna do this, but can we work on this for the future?" Dean asks pulling her close."I know how ta shower Lilly." He assures her with a teasing chuckle. "Just never needed a silkwood shower myself, but always up for learnin'."

Lilly hides her face in his chest, feeling very uncomfortable; she has a strong desire to take back her earlier words, as her palms itch to just clean herself.

"Look, why don't you show me? Then I'll pick up where you leave off?" Dean whispers into her hair. He has to admit he feels both bad and a bit amused at the fact nothing comes easy for the small raven haired woman in his arms. He even enjoys that he isn't the only dysfunctional one in their duo.

"Really?" Lilly asks hesitantly moving her head, her eyes carefully watching his face .

"Really." He says kissing the top of her head again.

"It's not like super weird or anything?" Lilly questions with an adorable uncertainty.

"I'm not gonna say that, but I don't mind. Whatever makes you feel comfortable Hufflepuff." He chuckles and hugs her tightly.

"Kay." She responds as she begins her cleansing ritual, starting the process and feeling slightly better with his honesty.

Dean watches her wash herself, the lesson becomes more like a show as his eyes follow her hands lathering and scrubbing her wet body to her own specifications.

* * *

AN2: How'd it go? Please leave us a review or pm us if you have questions. We're in that final stretch of the story; Dean's deal is almost up, Lilly's acting weird(er than normal), Mae's dealing with whatever that mark on her shoulder is, Sam's desperate to save his brother at almost any cost and Bobby's watching the kids he loves as his own head for disaster. What are they going to do?

We'll be back on Saturday with the next chapter. Until then lovely reader, carry on!


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Hey Reader! We're wrapping up this weeks updates with our third chapter release. We hope you enjoy the ups and downs coming your way as we draw closer to the end. :)

* * *

92

Lilly paces back and forth as she tugs at her hair and mutters quietly to herself. "Do I put my bra and panties back on? I mean, I have a few racy-esque negligees... Should I put on one-a those? Or just stand here naked? Or lie on the bed?… OH GODS, are we doin' this on **my** bed? Th'hell's wrong with me? Th'Hell was I thinkin'? Gods! What's wrong with me? Fuck! Does everyone have these problems? No, no they must. It's not like there's books about how ta mentally prepare for- **Are** there books for this? Shit. Should I have researched it? Damn it!"

Lilly freaks out as she rushes over and dons her sexiest matching set of green underwear that she had bought after thinking about Dean. She hadn't been sure why she had been drawn to them, but now that she thought about it they were a similar shade of green that his eyes were…. "Is that creepy? Fuck, th'Hell m'I doin'?"

She sighs as she wraps her arms around her chest protectively, feeling incredibly insecure and questioning herself before she roughly shakes her head drops her arms and stomps her foot. "No! I wanna do this, awkwardness be damned." She snaps at herself. "It's happenin'. Come on, ovary-up bitch!"

"What the Hell's did I ever do to deserve this? Should I put another blanket down? Why do they never explain the awkwardness of this shit? Gods dammit I just wanna be normal for like a day… This is some bull shit." She curses as she scratches at her scalp in frustration.

"Lilly?" Dean questions from the bathroom doorway. He leans a towel-clad hip against the door jam, watching her go through… whatever it was she was going through. "I'm diggin' the underwear. Looks sexy."

At Dean's observation, Lilly blushes and smiles nervously at him. "Dean. Sorry 'bout that. I'm sorry; this must be difficult. I know how hard this must be, with, you know, wanting to strangle me from the curse an' I'm sure my odd… Quirks. Yep. Quirks, is a word for it... I guess. Sorry, I'm just… I wanna do this, I'm just feeling incredibly..." Lilly starts rambling as she resumes her pacing. She only stops when Dean abruptly steps in front of her, effectively silencing her when her face smacks into his chest. He leans in, wraps his hands around the back of her thighs and picks her up; she doesn't fight him, just wraps her legs around his waist as he walks her to his room without a word. He drops her on his bed and sits beside her.

"Lilly. It's fine." He assures her, easily moving her closer to him with one arm wrapped around her waist. "So, d'ya still wanna-" Dean is cut off by a intense kiss from the girl at his side. Her hands moving over him again as she crawls on top of him without another moment's thought.

The two are silent as he grabs her hips; his fingers dig into her skin as she kisses him from his jaw to his neck.

Before she can go any further in her mission, Dean surprises her and she lets out a squeak; his hands grip her body as he pulls them both onto the center of the bed, still keeping her on top of him. He wants to make sure she's comfortable and he's not rushing her or making her feel confined.

Her teeth scrape along his skin as she nips and kisses down his chest. Her fingers dance and massage along his rib cage until she pauses at his treasure trail. She grips the knot in the towel riding low on his hips, ripping it open as she positions herself over him. She licks and kisses hip bones as her nails scrape his thighs. His moans and grunts encouraging her, in a way words never could.

When her tongue meets the base of his cock she begins trailing her tongue up to the tip. She pauses in hesitation before she gives his head an experimental flick of her tongue. Her eyes widen in surprise, pleased by the subtle taste. She was shocked she hadn't noticed his generous length in the shower, or at the very least, sooner. Her eyes close and she purrs with pleasure as she relishes in the feeling of him tenderly digging his calloused fingers into her hair.

Without a word she begins to watch him, his green eyes intensely connecting with her gold, as she slowly slides her lips over his cock. _There, an apology with no way to fuck it up. I've been dreaming about this since I first laid eyes on him in the shop… Apparently a gag is the way to go._ She thinks derisively as she begins to set a teasing pace, flicking her tongue along the underside of his cock as she maneuvers up and down his shaft.

"Fuck! Christ. Lilly." Dean grunts brokenly as he lets her find her rhythm. He is taken off guard by her brazen display of dominance and equally surprised by her awesome skill. Admittedly, he had fantasized about this moment, yet this had not at all been what he envisioned. He had pictured her being meek and awkward, though he was certainly not complaining about this pleasant turn of events. He was sure he would have to take the lead, but apparently Lilly would always keep him on his toes; and he loved that. He lays back and closes his eyes in ecstasy before he starts thrusting his hips to meet her pace instinctively, careful of not being too aggressive.

"Oh God, Babe, just like that…" Dean encourages her huskily and she responds with fervor; she relaxes her throat and swallows his cock deeper. Lilly smiles around him as another pleased groan growls out from the man beneath her. She wraps one of her hand his base and begins pumping it in time with her mouth, until the burning in her lungs reminds her of her need for oxygen.

She releases his head with a loud wet 'pop', inhaling deeply, a wicked smile curving her lips as she looked at the man beneath her with appreciation. When she feels a gentle tug on her hair, allowing him to guide her to his mouth. The kiss is a perfect mixture of controlling and caring, that only adds fuel to her desire as Dean becomes more demanding.

"I need you now, Lilly." He growls in her ear, nipping it before he sits up, pulling her into his lap. As she straddles him, his hands move around her rib cage and up and her back. While he kisses her, Dean unhooks her bra. Fingers from one hand trail down her spine from the nape of her neck to her tailbone and back. His other hand glides up her stomach and under the edge of the lace and he cups her breast. Lilly gives a satisfied sigh into his mouth then his lips pull away. He winks and gives a rakish smile when he grabs the garment and flings it clear across the room before he flips her to her back.

"Fuck." Lilly growls as she buries her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her mouth as she reclaims his lips and her hips grind up against his; desperately seeking some type of friction.

Dean smirks into the kiss, deepening it as he presses his erection into her still-clothed pussy. He grinds down a few times in rhythm with her hips and immensely enjoys the half-pleased, half-frustrated whimpers she makes.

When he decides he's had enough of teasing Lilly, Dean pulls away from her body and kneels between her bent legs. Grabbing each knee, he pulls her legs straight up to his chest, and he seductively kisses her ankles; she laughs at his silly move. Then he startles her by gripping her panties at her hips and ripping the lacy item up and off her legs in one fast maneuver. He kisses her ankles once more before he lowers her legs back to either side of him. She sits up, reaching out to him to pull him closer, before she nips the spot at the center of his tattoo. Her tongue quickly soothes over the sting before she pulls him in for another kiss.

Dean smiles as he slowly guides her back to the bed. "Wanna take it slow babe, with your... Don't wanna hurt you…" He admits softly. It had been years since the last time he had slept with a virgin, and though he got the impression something unpleasant happened to her during her time with Vincent, to his knowledge she was still inexperienced and he needed to remember that.

"Maybe I don't want slow? Just, Dean… Please. I need you." Lilly pleads; she desperately wanted to placate his apprehension.

"Just, let me..." Dean nips her ear as he pulls her hips from the bed and lines himself up with her entrance. He wanted to watch her as they did this the first time, needed to make sure he wasn't hurting her. He took his time, thrusting against her slowly and gently.

"Dean." Lilly whines with urgency. "You're killing me, stop being such a dick." Her voice thick with lust.

Dean growls and answers her need with fervor, thrusting into her with one long stroke. He flinches when he feels himself push through resistance; acutely aware of Lilly's nails biting into his thighs in response. He freezes and watches her in concern.

Lilly frowns at him. "Don't stop. What's wrong with you? I need you. More than that, I trust you. Why don't you get that? Just fuck me." Lilly whimpers out in frustration. Her hips move, struggling eagerly as she tries to get him to move again.

"What? I'm worried, okay? I don't like knowin' I'm gonna hurt ya." He mumbles as he slowly begins moving his hips again.

"Don't be a such a bitch, Dean, I'm not glass." She chides between gasps, her hands moving down his toned abs with surprising urgency.

"You want it rough? Fine, I'll show you rough." He picks up the pace of his thrusts in a slight reprimand to her attitude; he's shocked when she meets him thrust for thrust.

"Harder." She growls, digging her nails into his arms.

He pauses his movements for a moment, breaking all contact with her and smirking at her grunt of disapproval as she tries to fight him. "This ain't a game ya can win Hufflepuff." He smirks with male pride as he roughly flips her to her stomach and positions himself behind her.

He wraps one arm around her hips and pulls up as he uses the other arm to push her chest into the mattress. Once he has her in position he enters her from behind with no warning. The feral sounds she makes fuels his drive as he powerfully drives into her. Her moans slowly getting louder with the increased pace.

He leans down to traces her spine with his tongue, enjoying her slight tremors and softs moans as he works his way up her back. He bites her harshly as he gets deeper with the new angle. He chuckles in her ear huskily "Like that, Hufflepuff?."

A needy moan is his only response. He smiles down at her as he reaches to grip the back of her neck, squeezing it experimentally. His smile broadens at her whimper then she lets out a moan as she clenches tighter around him and desperately presses back into him, screaming out "Faster! Harder! Fuck, just more!"

He smirks at her response as he releases her neck to smack her ass in reprimand. "Oh no sweetheart, this is goin' at my pace." He slows his thrusts as both hands move to hold her hips in place, as he continues his teasingly agonizing pace.

Lilly cries out at the change of pace, she tries to squirm and growls out "Dean you asshole! What th'Hell do you think you're-" between gasps of air as she struggles to return to their previous pace, only to be cut off by another rough smack to her ass. Her muscles clenching around his cock tightly in response. The sharp sting only arousing her further.

 _Oh my Gods there is something so wrong with me, knew it the minute he tied me to that damned chair… What the fuck… This is… But Gods, it feels amazing._

Dean groans as her muscles grip him, smiling down at her nearly stopping completely enjoying her frustration. "Lilly, stop squirming. You want it? Behave."

Lilly snarls in response, as she attempts to turn around; stopping when his hand comes back to grip her neck and pins her down to the mattress with a growl. His display of dominance sends another wave of heat in all the right places. Her knees go weak as she whines weakly in protest. "I thought you said whatever I want."

"Oh babe, don't even try ta say this ain't gettin' you wet." Dean responds thrusting into her all the way, smiling at her moan of pleasure it elicits.

"Dean, please… Just move." Lilly grounds out in frustration trying to move for any type of friction.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hufflepuff." He growls into her ear nipping it, enjoying this thoroughly. Something in the back of his mind swirls; says that something about this was wrong but the pleasure he was feeling was keeping it at bay. Dean's savoring the thrill of this 'battle' of dominance.

"Dean!" Lilly gasps out in a cry as he begins moving in her slowly again, unable to keep from trying to set the pace, enjoying the rush of heat from the slap that follows, unable to keep her moan from slipping past her lips..

"Lilly. Stop. Moving." Dean grounds at punctuating each word with a sinfully slow thrust and light bite to her shoulder, loving the sound of her strangled cries of frustration mixed with pleasure.

"Dean, you're driving me insane. I don't know… just move." Lilly rasps out.

"Only if you say please. Beg for it." He chuckles huskily.

"Are you… No." Lilly says shaking her head.

"Well. looks. like. this. is. what. we. are. stuck. with. then." He drawls out slowly gripping her hips tighter with reserved slow strokes.

"Dean!" She cries out in frustration trying to turn to yell at him, only to find herself pinned down again.

"Beg for it babe. You're the one who decided to fight me during sex. I'll also take an apology. I can do this all night." He demands. He quickens his pace a bit, but not enough, ten neart immediately slows again. The feeling of her tightening around him drives him nearly mad; his free hand reaches around her and starts teasing her clit. Her response was immediate; loud cries and needy mewls of ecstasy escaped her lips. The sound of his name is ripped from her, unbidden, along with calls to what may have been her entire pantheon. He couldn't help the smirk of pure male pride that slipped over his lips.

"Dean!" She growls out desperately the need for more, everything, overwhelming her to the point of tears, feeling so close and yet so far from her release.

"Beg for it babe. Promise I'll take you over the edge." He teases her; his fingers roughly bite into her hips to keep her in place while he maintains his languid stride.

"I'm. Not. Doing. That." She bites out as she struggles to gain some ground.

"Awesome. I'm really enjoying this."

"Prick." She growls.

Dean shakes his head and leans down biting her shoulder in reprimand, unable to keep from smiling at her responding scream of pleasure. He slides his hand from the back of her neck to wrap in her hair pulling her head off the bed; his dick throbs nearly painfully at her moans.

"That wasn't very nice. Apologize." He demands as he stops his thrusts, as his fingers continue playing with her clit.

Lilly exhales as another cry is torn from building pressure. "Dean! Please… Just fuck me! Ra! Stop being a douchebag!"

"Close babe, almost had me at 'please'." He hoarsely moans into her ear. Then nips at her neck harshly as he pulls at her hair roughly making her whole body arch in a 'u' and draws a satisfying growl from her. "I know you want it babe. I can feel you want it."

Lilly shakes her head, close to crying tears of frustration, the pleasure and pain washing through her like a torrent. She's not willing to give him the satisfaction. "Bite me." She chokes out with a smirk.

He nips at her throat; teeth scraping and working the vein in her neck, making a wickedly delicious trail to the juncture of her throat and shoulder. When he actually bites into her, neither expect her cry of ecstasy, as she cums hard, screaming his name in sheer bliss. Her vision nearly goes black.

Dean growls and tightens his fist in her hair, pushing her back into the mattress unable to control himself as he feels the sensation of her cumming around him. He begins ramming into her roughly, eliciting more satisfying cries and moans from the girl underneath him. His nails bite into her hips as he rock them both to the top again. Both cry out in tandem as they experience earth shattering orgasms. He finally releases her hips and rolls over, laying next to her as they both breathe heavily from exertion and pleasure.

Dean looks at the girl next to him and concern overwhelms him. He tenses when he recognizes the familiar anger associated with her curse and without another word, he runs out of the room.

The last words he hears are a mumbled, "This is why I trust you."

.93.

Dean and Sam wave as they pull out of the garage, both happy with their latest trip home to Mystic. It had started out rough, and they were both still concerned about the girls; Mae wasn't fully healed from her surgery yet, and Lilly was still off from her and Sam's time dealing with the alternate Trickster universe.

Their last few days there though, they had been blissful reminders of why they do what they do, and why they couldn't just give up.

Dean looks over at his brother, who was unusually relaxed back into the seat and absently staring off into space with a small smile on his face. "Hey there Sammy." Dean chuckles as he continues to drive. "What'cha thinkin' bout?" He teases with a smirk.

Sam shakes his head before he turns to Dean. "What?" He furrows his brow before he sits up a little straighter, embarrassed that Dean had caught him thinking about waking up with Mae this morning. "Nothing. Just, ya know, still worried about the girls and stuff. What about you?"

"Lookin' forward to gettin' the damn colt back." Dean responds with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt. It's nice to have a plan again." Sam taps on his knees in time to the music. "Sounds like Bobby has a lead on her. That reminds me, we need to stop and pick up a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue."

"Rufus, right, I'm interested to see what Bobby's ol' hunting partner was like."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam settles back into his seat, his thoughts turning to the problem at hand; getting Dean out of his stupid deal and saving his life.

Dean nods as they settle into silence once more, his thoughts drifting back to last night with Lilly, a stupid prideful smile making it's way to his face. Lilly was certainly full of wonderful surprises.

"Ya know, even when we get the colt back we still have to find the demon." Sam points out, already thinking ahead to the next step. He turns to Dean after a moment when he doesn't answer, happily catching Dean's far off goofy grin. "Uh huh, so what cha thinkin' 'bout _**Dean**_? That's not a hunting face." He teases.

"What?" Dean asks as he abruptly snaps back at his brother's tone. "What'dya say Sammy?" He asks as he looks over at his brother quizzically.

"What'cha thinkin bout Dean?" Sam repeats with a large shit eating grin on his face. This very well may be the first time he had seen Dean this interested in a girl, and he couldn't resist turning the tables on him for once, at least a little.

Dean lifts his brow at Sam's open teasing. "I was just thinkin' 'bout the last few days. Was a pretty damn good time. You're certainly lookin' happier than you have in a long time."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to end on such a high note." Sam returns with a sly smile.

"Right?" Dean exclaims, looking very content with himself.

"Wait you two actually managed to…" Sam asks with wide eyes, looking kind of impressed. He lets out a low whistle. "Curse and OCD and all of it?"

"Well, yeah." Dean snorts, "One, I'm awesome. Two, why do you think I asked Mae to take ya down to the basement? I had to have an escape route, just incase. We did pretty well with it, I mean," He gives his brother a goofy grin, "Not to toot my own horn or nothing."

"I mean I guessed but, never would have thought you'd wrangle it. She's just so… Lilly." He says with a frown as he slowly nods.

"If Lilly is short for 'full of surprises', then absolutely."

Sam snorts and shakes his head. "Huh." He says simply before he chuckles. "Alright then. And ya like didn't end up punchin' her or anything?"

"I didn't do a damn thing she didn't like." Dean tells him smugly.

"Huh." Sam says with another contemplative nod, as he scratches the back of his head. "Huh."

94

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Sam asks in concern.

"I mean I woke up this morning and there was no one else here! I've looked everywhere! At first I thought he'd come and taken her… But, she took her acoustic guitar and her stupid blanket! The kitchen is loaded with pre-made food, and she threw out or hid all the liquor! She left all of her phones lined up on the damn table next to four lined up envelops, all of it freaking OCD Lilly style!" Mae rambles in her attempt to explain, trying not to hyperventilate though her voice rises continuously throughout her explanation.

Sam curses over the phone. "Just breathe baby. Have ya told Bobby yet?"

"No. I haven't. He's still in Egypt. I'm sorry… She's just gone." Mae sighs as she bites at her lip with a dazed look on her face. "Poof. I don't understand, where'd she go? How far does she think she's goin' to get on that stupid bike?!" She exclaims. Her vision blurring as she swallowed back her panic. "She just left me."

"Mae, just breath." Sam commands; his voice taking on a calming but firm edge to it.

"I promise I'm trying." Mae breathes, taking a deep breath, "I just don't know what to do. I have no idea where she would even go!" She adds before her eyes widen with an epiphany. "And people are going to be attacking her if she runs into anyone. What does she think she's doin'?" She continues, her voice starting to crack under her stress. "She's an idiot! She's gonna get herself killed!"

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Have you read the letters yet?" Sam continues to question.

"No, only one has my name on it, the others are for you, Dean an' Bobby." Mae tells him, looking over the letters. She picks up the one with her name on it, "I'm going to read mine, I'm sorry I called before I even did that."

"It's ok Mae. Go ahead and read your letter. I can wait." He sooths.

 _ **Hey Mae,**_

 _ **Sorry to have just ditched like this. I get your probably pissed but I swear this was of my own volition. No one's forcing me, but it's supposed to happen in two days and I really didn't want to walk that path again. So, here I am, writing you this note. Tellin' ya ta make good decisions, an take care of yourself while I'm gone. I really hope ya'll can figure this stuff out with Tex, he doesn't- No, sorry! Not the point. There's a shit ton of your teas and food for you pre-packed with directions. Don't worry about the shop and the classes, I made arrangements cause, love you, but you're so you sometimes. They're handled until we want to take them back over. Love you dearly Harps. Please don't hate me. And sorry you have to make that call.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Lilly**_

Tears run down her face as she reads it to herself, then rereads it for Sam.

"She's gone, but she didn't say where she was going. How could she just leave? We could have worked on this together, coulda gone into hiding, moved, anything but this. What if something happens to her. She can't be alone with people, they'll kill her Sam! What was she thinking?" Mae demands sadly as her panic began to set in again.

"Mae, we'll be there right after we confront Bella. We got a tip that she was holed up in a hotel. I'll call you as soon as we're done. Ok? Mae, shit, I'm sorry, but we have to move on this."

She takes a slow deliberate breath and presses her fingers into her eyes before exhaling. "I understand. Go get that gun Sam. I'll be fine, and here when you're done. Love you."

"Love you too Mae." Sam says.

Mae hangs up before she can start panicking again, her fingers itching to open the remaining letters on the table in hopes Lilly left more information in one of the others. Instead she scoops them up and hides them in a bookshelf next to the front door. Lilly wouldn't write down where she was going, so it would just be an invasion if she read the letters.

.95.

"Who is this?" Ash asks over the phone tone dripping with suspicion.

"Um… Hey Ash… This is Lilly, from Christmas? I was wondering if I could ask for a favor. I mean I know we don't really know each other but…Honestly, I don't have many options here."

"Lil's? My darling little baker, what can I do for you my love?" He responds, tone immediately changing from suspicion to a more 'suave' tone.

"Right. Well…" Lilly starts before explaining her predicament, doing her best to include, if not gloss over, the last several weeks, (months to her), to the man on the phone ending that her and Dean were now a couple. "Look I know that it's a lot to process but as I said I couldn't risk Mae and and the guys knowing and Bobby speaks so highly of your technomancy that I'd figure I'd at least try asking for your help. If anyone could dig up a summoning spell, I figured it would be you. I mean you don't have to help. The stakes are high… But I just-"

"Lil's. Ssshhh. I'm thinking." Ash cuts her off trying to process the info dump he had just received. "Look where are you even going? You're really b'tween a rock an' a hard place ain't cha?… I'll help. Always wanted ta be a knight. So, my folks have a cabin in Maine if you want it. It's isolated and I doubt anyone would look for you there if you're interested."

Lilly smiles at his words as she blows her bangs out of her face relief washing over her. "Are you sure. I mean… I've never met a demon, but summoning one I can only assume is incredibly dangerous… So, are you sure? And the cabin, you sure yer family won't mind...?"

"Yeah, no problemo, and as for the Mae and Bobby thing. Want me to ask Ellen and Jo to go wait with her til the old man get's back? I won't tell them where you're going. Scouts honor…" Ash promises the girl.

"That would actually be really super." Lilly admits feeling more relieved by the moment. "You think they'll do it?"

"Sure they will. Ellen hates Jo hunting anyways. I'll text ya the address." Ash comments

"Promise ya won't tell anyone? Please… I don't wanna have to-"

"Promise darlin', won't say a word." Ash vows.

"Thank you so much for this Ash, I owe you big for this." She swears, placing her phone back into her cleavage zipping her favorite leather jacket up as she kicks her bike back into gear, and starts heading East. Some of her tension eased when she felt the phone vibrate a moment later. She'd check the address once she got closer, but for now she was just content to have a plan. It wasn't much, but she was confident that between her and Ash, they could figure it all out.

.96.

Mae rushes to the door anxiously when it rings, hoping to see her stupid, irresponsible friend, who must have lost her key. Instead she finds herself staring into a familiar set of brown eyes.

"Hey sugah, hope ya don't mind us stopping by?" Ellen greets with a smile as she hugs the younger woman in front of her.

"I- uh. Oh, hi. No, of course not." Mae sputters out in surprise, doing her best to hide her disappointment.

"Hey Mae." Jo chirps from behind her mother, looking rather bored.

"Hey Jo." Mae gives a weak smile, "Oh, uh, sorry, please, come in." She steps back to let them in.

"Hope ya don't mind us stoppin' by, we were jus in town, hopin' ta catch Singer, but he wasn't in." Ellen apologizes, her eyes softening when she notices the strain on the younger girl.

"He's in Egypt right now. We uh, learned more about Lilly's curse. So he went there for research or something." She answers, shutting the door behind them. She leans her head against the door, worry instantly flooding her again.

"Mae, what's wrong? You look like hell." Jo asks bluntly, earning a slight glare from her mother.

Mae doesn't answer immediately, causing Ellen to approach her. "Mae?" She asks, thinking the girl's attention had just wandered. She puts a hand out, laying it comfortingly against her right shoulder.

Mae hisses out in pain, spinning around quickly. "Ow, sorry. I-"

"What is wrong with your shoulder?" Ellen asks worried. "I barely touched you."

"It's nothing, I uh. I haven't. I can't-" Mae slides slowly to the floor in front of the door, doing her best to hold back tears .

"Jo, call Ash. Find out what he knows." Ellen orders, even as she slowly kneeled down in front of Mae.

"Sure thing." Jo agrees, backing out of the room with one last concerned look to Mae.

"Honey, I'm here to help. But you have to tell me what's wrong." Ellen soothes her softly, as she gently pulls Mae into a hug. "It's alright baby girl, if you need to cry, you just cry. We'll still be here."

"At least you're not drugging me…" Mae giggles hysterically through the tears, knowing if she had acted this way in front of Lilly, she would surely have drugged her. The thought was bitter sweet.

.97.

"Lil's you here?" Ash calls out from the foyer with a backpack slung haphazardly over one shoulder. He smiles and lets out a grateful sigh as the smell of delicious food wafts over him.

"Oh… uh yeah. Thanks again Ash, I really appreciate this. Foods on the stove." Lilly chirps from the kitchen.

"Right." Ash yells back making his way to the kitchen with ease, going slack jawed at the sight of Lilly scrubbing the counters with a black eye and busted lip. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?" She asks looking up in confusion, before she realizes what he's referring to her face. "Oh… I needed cleaning supplies. And groceries."

"And you got into a fight over them."

"Well, not that they aren't worth fighting over… But no." She snickers amused by the look of disbelief on his face. She stands and heads to the sink to wash her hands, even though it killed her to do so with bandages on.

"Oh… The curse, right. I, gotcha." Ash nods in understanding before he walks over to the cabinet to grab a plate. He loads it high with food and takes a seat at the table.

"Do you know if Ellen and Jo were going to go chill with Mae?" Lilly asks as she watches him from across the kitchen, her soft brown eyes burning with concern.

"Yep,they're already there. Jo called, 'parently she was willing to lie for us. She's going with 'I don't know where you are, but you're talking to me." Ash assures her as he starts shoveling the food into his face.

"There's PBR's in the fridge." She mumbles relief coursing through her at his answer. "Imma go clean something. Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Ash nods, mouth full of food as he heads to the fridge grabbing a beer before settling into a seat at the kitchen table and begins researching. "If Dean wasn't dating her, I'd totally rock that girls world. This food..." He hums happily as he piles another forkful into his mouth.

.98.

"Hey gidjits!" Bobby calls out as he enters Mystic, happy with what he had found out in Egypt and eager to share it.

"Hi Singer… So Egypt huh… That's nice, that's nice. So while you were gone, one of your kids apparently ran away." Ellen greets him, in the hall her hip cocked to the side as she looked the other hunter over, with a somber expression.

"Ellen? What're you- Which one did what?" Bobby asks in confusion as her words catch up him.

"That would be Lilly." Ellen supplies, passing him a sealed letter with his name scrawled on it.

 _ **Sup Bobby,**_

 _ **So… Uh you're probably pissed. Completely understandable. I know I'm going to get yelled at when I get back but please understand I really needed to do this. Sorry you were out of the country. If I planned that on purpose… It was subconsciously. Hope you'll forgive me. Please take care of Mae. All our liquor is at your house. Please don't let Mae turn into an alcoholic while I'm gone.**_

 _ **Your shit-tastic pseudo daughter**_

 _ **Lilly**_

"Sonovabitch!" Bobby exclaims as he drags his hand down his face, crumpling the note and shoving it into his pocket.

"Yep. And apparently she's only talking to Ash. She picked up some of the hunter's paranoia somewhere. Smart though. Mae was a mess when we got here, but I bet she'll be happy to see you." Ellen continues, watching him turn red.

"That fucking brat. Imma kill her." Bobby yells, his irritation at an all time high as he throws his cap to the floor.

"Uh huh. Pick your cap up and go talk to Mae, I think she's out back with Jo." Ellen shakes her head, even as she hides a small smile behind her palm.

Bobby grumbles something under his breath before picking up his hat and slamming it back on his head. He takes Ellen up on her advice and heads out back towards the gardens.

"You're getting better Mae, you actually hit the target that time." He hears Jo tease.

"Maybe I'm just more of a shotgun type of person." Mae teases back.

"Anyone can be a shotgun person, you have'ta learn to use a pistol."

"Gidjit, why is Jo teaching you to shoot?" Bobby asks gruffly, coming around the last tree.

Mae spins around quickly, "Bobby!" She shouts, switching the safety before she puts the pistol down on a bench and runs into his arms.

"Hey Singer." Jo greets, thumbs in her jean's loops as she watches the two with a small smile on her face. Mael had been an emotional wreck for last several days, and she was really hoping Bobby would be able to fix it. It was uncomfortable for her to watch the other girl in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. It had slowly morphed into a goal for her to find a way to cheer the usually vibrant girl up, hence gun practice. "I'm just going to go check on Mom." She adds leaving the two to talk in private.

"I just read her letter. How are you holding up? How's the shoulder?" Bobby asks, returning her hug gently.

"I'm, I'm ok." She says with a small smile, trying to be convincing. She was confused by her reaction to Lilly's disappearance. This wasn't the first time Lilly had just needed space, though usually it was in the form of locking herself in her room or hiding away in another part of the house. It wasn't like Lilly was dead, but she couldn't figure out why she felt so incomplete. Maybe it was the fact she had been completely separated from everyone. She hoped that was it. "And uh, I didn't tell them about my shoulder. I've been trying to take care of it myself." She admits sheepishly.

"Oh, for crying out loud Gidjit. Get your ass in the house and let me take a look at it." He rolls his eyes as he pulls her to walk with him.

"So, what happened in Egypt? Have you heard from the guys?" She asks, hoping to talk about anything except the current situation they had found themselves in.

.99.

"Who's this?" Dean demands rudely as he answers his phone.

"Uh, Hey Tex-" Lilly responds awkwardly, as she scrubs down a coffee table.

"Lilly! It's been three fuckin' weeks! What the fuck is wrong with you? " Dean exclaims loudly, and clearly enraged.

"Would you like that in list form or were you just-" Lilly begins to ask before he cuts her off.

"No, don't even. Do you have any idea how fucking worried everyone is over your little disappearing act? What the fuck were you thinking?" Dean hisses between his teeth.

"Um… About that. I was just… I had to go. You, Sammy, and Bobby were getting distracted from what was really important. And it's not like I can't take care of myself. So I made the decision to take myself out of the equation. You've got a deal ta get out of Dean, that's what we should have focused our damn energy on, not this stupid curse." Lilly responds softly, wincing at his tone.

The line is silent for several moments as she pictures him trying to reign in his anger.

"Let's just put all of everything to the side for a minute. Are you safe?" He finally exhales.

"Yes, look Dean… You have things you need to do, and I'm so-"

"So help me god Lilly if you say sorry, I will be so fucking pissed with you." Dean threatens.

"You're already pretty pissed Dean." Lilly points out scrubbing at a stain harder.

"There is a difference between pissed and very, _very_ worried." Dean explains.

"Sounds pissed to me." She mumbled petulantly.

"It's not a big difference I guess." He mumbles, "God, Lilly, please just tell me you're ok."

"Yes, Dean I'm fine, I wouldn't have called otherwise." Lilly admits, with an eyeroll.

"Why didn't you tell me the day that bastard was going to try to take you." Dean demands, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Cause you have your own problems to _deal_ with. I handled it. It's handled." Lilly staunchly defends her actions, as she violently attacked the stain.

"Right, cause you're not high on my priorities." Dean scoffs, offended by her assessment. "We could have set a trap, and possibly gotten the amulet from him. We could have talked to him. You just had to tell us." Dean argues.

"Honestly Dean… That isn't the point. You need to focus on your problem right now. It's a bit more prominent at the moment. Maat, Dean. I feel like I've been nothin' but a distraction. I need you to not die please and thank you."

"I told you I wasn't going to do down without a fight, and I'm not. We've been chasing a few leads while hunting down Bella. Who, by the way, is dead now. She traded the colt trying to get out of her own deal." He sighs out, sounding worn and weary.

"Super. That fucking sucks… She couldn't worm her way out of it?" Lilly asks with a frown, recalling everything she knew about the thief, concern sworming her.

"Nah, she failed the last part of her deal." He tells her, shrugging it off.

"Which was?" Lilly prompts.

"She was suppose to kill Sam. Yeah, apparently Lilith really hates Sammy. Like really hates him."

"Ah. Well, that's- Huh, Lilith? She the keeper of contracts? " Lilly asks with interest.

"Well, from what that bitch told us, she's the up and coming leader, and apparently she has ties to the contract. I don't know, I still think we should start by ganking the king of the crossroads. Work our way up from there. "

"King of the crossroads… He's the contract holder?" Lilly asks concerned. _Well that's something to work with..._

"Yeah, I guess. I just want ya in the loop on this, I'm not giving up." He admits.

"I love you Dean, I didn't enjoy experiencing a world without you." She admits softly as she stared absently at the counter, before she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Just wanted to let you know that Tex… I'm glad you're fighting. Call ya soon. My phone is usually shut off." Lilly responds seriously, her fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on the table.

"I love you too Lilly. Please, please take care of yourself." He begs.

"Always Cowboy. Try ta do the same. Tell Mae I say hi when you see her." She says, not ready to end the conversation yet, not ready to let go of his voice.

"Yeah… About that." Dean says gruffly.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like the next words out of your mouth?"

"Probably because I don't even like it. Look, I meant it when I said Lilith really doesn't like Sam. We ran into some trouble with the FBI a couple weeks ago." He begins to explain.

"Oh. Did it have anything to do with the time you two were wanted for armed robbery and murder, and didn't let us know?"

"Yeah, it was connected. Anyway, Lilith sent a whole bunch of assassins to take us out. We barely got out of it alive. The rest, well, they were all alive when we left. But that bitch killed them all. Blew up the whole station. I'm officially dead by the way." He tells her, his voice thick with raw emotion.

"Amun fucking Ra, Dean." Lilly exhales. "Ya'll really never catch a fuckin' break do you?"

"Yeah. Well, we've decided that we're going to have to avoid goin' home for a bit. I'm pretty sure they'd hurt Mae just to get to us. Don't worry though, we checked-in with her last week to tell her we're okay. Apparently Ellen and Jo are staying with her, and I think Bobby may have temporarily moved in too." Dean explains quickly, almost fearful of her anger at the situation.

"Right." She nods in understanding, even though he couldn't see her. "Can ya try harder not to get killed by fucking demons please? Isn't there some like, I don't know, honor among contracts or something? They shouldn't be trying to off you early." She spits out wanting to throw her phone in frustration.

"I'll be fine Lilly. It sounds like the hit is out on Sammy, not me. But you know I can't just leave my brother to deal with this, though ta be honest I've considered locking him in a basement."

"You were almost blown up Dean! Is that supposed to be reassuring? You two are attached at the fucking hip! Do you have any idea how fucking convoluted this shit is? You sold your soul for his and now they are trying to get two of you for the price of one." She hisses out.

"I know, it does seem strange, but maybe this Lilith chick doesn't care about the rules. And I guess they don't care that I'm not going to just stand by while they try to gank my brother." Dean lets out a sigh.

"Super." Lilly responds despondently. Frustrated, but completely understanding the logistics of his predicament.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't tell you this to make you lose hope. But we did want you to know that we're only avoiding Mae because we don't want to lead them back to her."

"It's fine, I have no room to talk… I haven't even called her."

"Afraid she'll talk you into coming back?" Dean asks.

"Little bit. Also I'm paranoid that he tapped the phone lines."

"I'll let Bobby and Ellen know so they can sweep for them. I'll let you know next time we talk." He sighs again.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Dean. Your amazing." She smiles, grateful that he had taken everything so well.

"Anything for you babe. Just stay safe and get home when you can. Talk to you soon. Take care of yourself."

"Same to you Tex. Make good decisions"

* * *

AN2: Don't forget to let us know what you think. Leave us a review, pm us; we look forward to hearing from you. Have a great weekend :)


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Hey Reader. Sorry this is getting out late, but here you go, Tuesday chapter!

 **Warning** \- There is torture, you all have probably been waiting for it. Also, character death. :'(

* * *

.100.

Bobby growled at the small man tied to a chair in front of him. "Where is the amulet you used ta control Lilly? What'ave ya done with it?"

"Fuck you. I don't have to answer to the wanna-be-father of that worthless brat." Vincent spits back at him.

Bobby turns his back on Vincent and walks over to a table he'd set up earlier. He rests both hands on their knuckles against its surface. He'd finally found the scum bag. He was hoping the amulet would be on him, but it wasn't. He slams his fists into the table in sheer frustration.

"Vincent... Ya put my girl through ah whole lotta hell, all because you're'ah fuckin' slimy, skeezy, dirt bag. Do yerself a favor and jus' tell me where the amulet is." He manages to keep his voice completely even, though if any of 'his kids' had been there, they would have run away in terror; especially Mae. Beneath his calm exterior was a wrathful man willing to gut this snivelling piece of shit. Gut him slowly; painfully.

Vincent pales when he see the surface of the table Bobby was standing in front of. "I don't have an amulet. I swear I don't. Look man, I'll leave her alone. Just let me go and you'll never see or hear from me again. In fact I never want to see that girl again. This whole endeavor has been more trouble than it was worth." He tugged at the restraints around his wrists, twisting his shoulders as he tried to loosen the knots.

"Ya ain't going anywhere asshole. Not until you tell me what you know about the curse on Lilly, and where the god dammed amulet is." Bobby runs a hand over the water jug. Usually he had a different use for holy water, but it'd do just fine, along with an old stained hand towel. He walks over to the chair he had Vincent tied too, and without a second thought kicks it over so the man was on his back. "Last chance ta do this the easy way."

"Fuck you man!" Vincent snarls as he struggles against the restraints.

"I was hopin' that's what ya'd say." Bobby grins as he kneels over and drops the towel on the other man's face, before he snaps the lid off the holy water. With practised hands he pours the water onto the towel, just enough for the towel to become saturated. He lets out a harsh sneer as the man gives a girlish yelp; his attempts to break free growing increasingly more frantic. Water boarding, it never did much to monsters; but to humans it was pretty damned effective.

"Where's the amulet? The one ya controlled her with?" Bobby demands over the noise of the thrashing and pitiful wails. He waits several long moments for the cries to taper off before he finally lifts the rag. "So, where is it?" He snarls down at the sniveling man beneath the rag.

"I- I lost it!" Vincent cries out nasally, edging on desperation. "In a card game!" He sputters out. "Only damn thing that stupid fuckin' talismons ever done for me. That stupid charm was supposed ta change my life! That stupid bitch couldn't even-" Vincent snarls out stopping immediately when he see's Bobby about to drop the rag on his face again, his eyes brightening with terror as his cry of denial was muffled by the rag.

Bobby huffs as he pours more water onto the rag and waits for Vincent to suffocate himself again. He takes his time removing the towel this time, looking down at the man in sheer disdain. "How did you learn about the amulet and the curse?"

"I was there that night, alright. I fucked up. Played games and got drunk, shared shit I shouldn't have. I didn't know what they were planning on doing! I told em' to stay at the stupid embassy. They should've listened, instead they all died that night! I was left with this runt of a sick-reanimated-cursed infant, an' a dead sister an' brother-in-law." Vincent volunteers quickly, between large gulps of air, his nasally wheeze higher than normal in his panic.

Bobby sneers in disgust. "So you threw yer sister's only daughter into the foster system? You piece of shit. And then you learn about a way to control her and you suddenly saw value in her again?"

"Well yeah, that lil' bitch owed me. She ended up costing me my inheritance. Even after I got rid of the damned brat, my damn parents spent it all tryna find their precious grand daughter. What rubbish, I was their damned son. They should've indulged me." Vincent sneers, obviously still disgusted by his parents behavior.

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. How the fuck did you find the amulet? You ain't smart enough to do all that work on yer own."

Vincent stares at Bobby in disdain, and scoffs. "I found it on my own, thank you. Researched it and everything-"

"Yeah, okay." Bobby interrupts as he throws the towel back over Vincent's face. He let the water slowly drip over the cloth for a full two minutes before he whipped the rag back off. "The truth this time." He yelled.

"I found it in my sister's belongings after my parents died!" Vincent howls out. "I know enough hieroglyphs and between me and a friend we got it translated. I found out the damned princess could be controlled by the owner of the amulet and figured she owed me. So I tracked her down, blood is thicker than water and all that."

Bobby snarls "It's 'The blood of the covenant is thicker than than the water of the womb' ya jackass. Learn yer damn proverbs."

Vincent just blinks up at him in confusion.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Who has the damned amulet? Tell me who ya lost it to."

"I never got a name. I swear. It was a new guy. All quiet like. Played us all like fools, and won the pot, including that stupid coin." Vincent hisses out bitterly, as he fought against his restraints again. "That's it, I swear. Now let me go." He demands haughtily.

Bobby glares at Vincent in disbelief before he tosses the jug of water to the side, ignoring the backsplash of water as the jug shattered. "Is that everything you know? Nothing ya can tell me about the guy? Just he was new?"

"Nah, jus' you're average Joe. Middle aged, brown hair startin ta bald, an' a suit. Didn't really think much of him, an' he certainly didn't leave a lastin' impression."

"Well isn't that just fucking fantastic. You've been useless. You've cause my girl nothin' but grief since you poked yer greedy nose into her life, and you have absolutely nothin' for me." Bobby glowers as he walks back over to the table. He knew what he wanted to do, had to do to keep his family safe. This idiot knew too much, and had caused too much damage, some that could never be fixed. The memories of Lilly breaking down on him replayed in his mind. The weight made him nearly slump against the table.

"Hey man, I answered your damn questions! Let me outta here!" Vincent demands as he struggles against the restraints. "You fucking sociopath!"

Bobby's back straightens up as he wraps one hand around the hilt of his silver blade. "I know what you would have done with her if she had been here when you came to collect her. Yer not the only one with connections to the monsters lurkin' in the night. You're nothing but a bottom feeder, you thought you had the chance to be more, and you fucking abused it." He turns to face Vincent again.

Vincent freezes in terror as he looks at the wicked blade in the older man's hand, the fear clear in his eyes. "Hey, buddy. I get it, the slut is yours. I don't even want her anymore she's been nothing but a giant pain in my ass. I wanted money, not a full time job. Pimp her out yourself, I don't care what happens to that whore. Just let me go!"

Bobby doesn't even hesitate, the filth pouring from the monster's mouth sealed his fate and the world took on a red hue. He walks forward with a yell and drives the blade into Vincent's heart. "That's _my_ Gidjit yer talking about. Rot in hell ya fuckin' bawl-less prick." He whispers into Vincent's ear.

Bobby backs away, watching in grim satisfaction as Vincent slumped to the chair lifeless, his death cries as nasally in his throws as they had been in life; pathetic and grating.

The only thing he had to go on now was a simple description of the fucker that won Lilly's proverbial 'shock collar' medallion.

"Bawls."

.101.

"Shit." Lilly sighs as Ash passes on third hand news about the golden bane to her existence. "Well, fuck." She chuckles darkly. "That ain't good"

"No it certainly isn't." Ash admits darkly from behind his beer wall, that he insisted was vital to sharing meals together after punching her the first time. Hearing a familiar 'thunk', of the girl letting her head hit the table.

"On the plus side, think I finally figured out that summoning spell." Ash adds hoping to lighten the shorter girl's mood.

"Really?" She asks her tone muffled from the table.

"Yeah. If we're going to do this stupid, the sooner the better. Your boy don't have much time left." Ash admits shifting uncomfortably.

"I s'pose you're right...Tonight then?" Lilly asks concerned.

"Probably for the best." Ash admits taking another sip of his beer hitting several keys on his laptop.

"Ash, I think it's probably safest for both of us if I-"

"I swear to god if your next words are 'I should do this myself' I will erase the spell off my hard drive. Good luck getting that back, Miss anti-tech. If anything happens to you that's on my head. We're in this together or not at all." Ash states.

Lilly rolls her eyes and huffs in exasperation. "Look, if something happens to you Imma feel horrible and very much responsible. You've already done so much Ash, I can't in good conscience ask you to stick your neck out for this too. This is a huge 'big bad' we're going to be summoning here. There are so many variables, it makes my head spin."

"Yeah, and you're doing it with me, or not at all cupcake."

Sighing Lilly let's her head hit the table again. "Fine. I'll go set up the traps." She concedes petulantly.

.102.

"Ready?" Lilly asks hesitantly as she prepares the herbs, happy she had the foresight to pilfer so many before she left Mystic.

"Bout as much as I'll ever be cupcake." Ash answers. "Two gun's loaded with rock salt, and water guns filled with holy water. Demon trap etched into the floor, which nice touch with the lacquer, and salt lines in every window and threshold, good call on the superglue, by the way. We should really do that more often" He ticks off.

"Right, well here it goes…" Lilly nods as she places her own supersoakher down next to the copper bowl. She narrows her eyes as she began the ritual. She begins the chant, reciting each of the words carefully, as she adds the herbs and other ingredients she had prepared earlier. She wraps her fingers firmly around the hilt of her athame and slides it across her palm, adding her blood to the spell. She lights a match as she recites the last line, tossing in the lit match with a silent prayer for guidance and wisdom.

Ash and Lilly both wince as a blinding soft yellow light bursts brightly filling the room the minute the match lit the ingredients; the crackling energy blasting outwards through the room. Taking both occupants off guard; the force sent Ash against the wall, the same time it blew past Lilly her hair whipping with the gust, the sensation tingling through her with an odd sense of familiarity.

"Ash" Lilly calls in concern, after taking a moment to shake off the disconcerting sensation. The small room suddenly feels a lot smaller with the presence several more bodies. _Shit! I wanted to summon the king of the cross roads, not his fucking demon entourage… what the fuck did I do wrong?_

"What the bloody hell? Who summoned me? Was it you, little man?" She hears someone shout, quickly silencing the confused muttering.

"Uh… no?" Lilly squeaks from behind the short man in the circle her eyes roaming over the extra demons as dread filled her. _I know I did everything right… what the hell happened? Shit. This is a lot of demons... Seven against two, not liking the odds here… Fuck it!_ She clears her throat. "That was me, actually." She adds, raising her hand. "Hello!"

Ash sits up, eyes shifting over everyone in the room, before he scrambles to his feet, gun raised. "What the hell?"

"So, it was you then, girly?" The short man asks, turning to gaze at her. "Well, hello there. Aren't you a pretty little thing." He says smoothly, looking her up and down appraisingly.

"Yes, sorry for summoning you but… I have a deal, and I'd rather make it with the boss; that's you right, _sir_? King? What honorific do you prefer?" She asks politely, keeping her tone carefully pleasant, as if she were dealing with one of her mother's colleagues. "Also my apologies, wasn't aware that you came with a party… Sorry." She shoots a concerned look to Ash, who was slowly raising the barrel of his gun.

The demon closest to Ash jumps him, knocking the shotgun to the floor. "Just try it meat sack." He growls, as he punches Ash in the face.

Lilly's eyes widen in horror. "Ash…." She pleads with her friend, unsure starting a fire fight with their numbers was the best of ideas.

"Hold off mutt, didn't you hear the lady. She has a proposition for me. Now sit and stay while I discuss business." He growls at his minions. He takes a second after to straighten his suit cuffs. "So now Love, what can the King of the crossroads do for you?"

"Right." Lilly exhales blowing her hair out of her face, attempting to stay polite, but fearful of tearing her eyes from Ash. "I want to make a deal, I mean obviously. My soul for Dean Winchester's."

"Aw, come now Lovely. Why in the world would you want to trade your soul for a Winchester?" He asks, looking around the room nonchalantly.

Lilly tilts her head to the side, as a migraine begins pounding behind her right temple. "Um no offense uh, your _majesty_? Um… But my reasons are just that, mine."

"Ah, a mortal with manners." He smiles at her, the other demons in the room eyeing her with curiosity as the one closest to her hisses at her.

Not knowing what else to do she just hisses back. "To you too…" She comments with an eyeroll. "This is exactly why I wanted ta speak ta the boss. Use words." She snaps at the burly demon.

"And spunk." He chuckles," I like you, you're different from all the other deal makers and hunters I've run into, though I can't quite put my finger on why." He muses, nearly to himself.

"Reincarnated something or other. That's gotta be worth a lil' extra." She supplies helpfully, a tempting smile on her lips; in hopes of making her soul more appealing.

"Lilly…" Ash mutters, holding his nose in one hand. His other hand was white knuckled in its grip on the shot gun. He watched her carefully, his face strained.

"Ash… Maybe you should leave…" She suggests concern washing over her, as a variable she hadn't thought of enters her mind. How long could Ash keep his anger at bay? Time hadn't seemed relative before, the situation was so surreal. She had been summoning a demon, but now she realized how foolish she'd been to overlook such an important detail. "This deal doesn't involve you…"

The demon holding Ash shakes him roughly with a threatening growl as Ash shakes his head.

"Lilly! Lilly I'm sorry, I can't… hold it, run... you-Fucking stupid bitch." His eyes harden and he curses as he twists out of the demon's hold. He glares at Lilly as he takes aim, his shot hitting the two demons between him and Lilly.

All the demons begin going crazy, some running towards Ash, others running to tackle Lilly.

"Shit." Lilly spits as she's torn between running to him, and running away not sure which would help the man more. It was in that moment of indecision that the rest of the demons blindsided her. Her entire body pinned to the ground before she could register what was happening. A bite from one of the demons startling her into a flurry of kicks, punches, and elbows going everywhere as she tried to desperately get out of the fight, and help Ash.

Time seems to almost still however when Lilly makes eye contact with the demon restraining Ash, the way his toothy grin spread across his face as he slowly took Ash by the neck and jerked it quickly. The audible crunch sending Lilly spiraling back into reality as the world moved chaotically around her as she watched through the sprawling limbs as his body crumpled to the ground.

"ASH!" Lilly screamed, her efforts to free herself doubling, only to freeze in shock and horror when she noticed that they weren't hurting her; worse and more more frighteningly they had begun to nuzzle and sniff her. Their hands reaching out and touching her as they laughed gleefully. She breaks out of her shock as one brushes against her sacrum, and punches the closest one in the jaw; but it only made the freak purr. _Ash! Oh my gods, Ash! What the hell happened? This wasn't supposed to… oh gods. Fuck, Ash! So many things wrong with this right now… Oh gods Ash… I'm so fucking sorry… Thoth-fuckin-Maat fuck the hell is goin' on?_

"What the bloody hell are you mutts doing." The man still trapped in the demon circle roars after several moments of watching the display with curiosity. "Realease her at once. Get your filthy hands off her. Fucking brilliant." He snarls his tone steel, his eyes narrowing in anger as four of his demons blatantly ignore him.

Crowley turns to the one who was watching everything by the door with a dazed confused look on his face, and abruptly snapped at him. "Jason." He snarls his eyes hardening as the demon ignored him. "You-" He growls with a shake of his head. "Oh for fucks sake." He snaps his fingers, sighing in frustration that he was being so blatantly disrespected.

The room shakes, but nothing seems to happen. The surge of energy gathering his subordinates attention, as they looked up from the girl startled.

Crowley looks down at the circle, one brow arching as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He clears his throat, cracks his neck, and snaps again.

This time, the room shakes more violently, and the floor warps in several places. The devil's trap, however, remains intact.

Every demon in the room freezes as they look to Crowley, to the split floor and then finally to Lilly who also halts her movements at the surge of energy. Every face in the room wearing mirroring looks of confusion and fear; the ones who had been attempting to cuddle Lilly scramble off of her.

"What are you lot waiting for? Break this bloody circle so we can get back to business, you sorry fucking savages." Crowley snarls, shattering the silence, spurring one of the demons to grab Ash's shotguns and fires it point blank at the outer circle. The others open all the doors and windows, the wind blowing and whipping everything around the room, but the salt circles that stayed firmly in place. He reloads and aims several more times until the circle and the glued down salt have been damaged enough for Crowley to walk through.

"You, you bloody piece of shit." Crowley berates the demon that killed Ash as he walks towards him.. "What did I say? Huh?" He waits a few moments while the demon sputters, "I said to sit and stay. Sit and Stay you flea infested mongrel. I didn't bloody well say snap his neck." He yells, his volume increasing with each sentence.

Crowley turns and looks to Lilly, her pale complexion ashen in the aftermath. "Good help is so hard to find these days." He says to her with a shrug. He turns back and with a snap of his fingers the demon's eyes roll to the back of his head and black tar smoke begins pouring from his mouth. When it stops, the king snaps again and the smoke catches on fire, burning within seconds. The body slumps to the ground behind him.

"As for the rest of you, get your unworthy asses back in hell where they belong." He shouts, "Or I'll end your existence as well."

Suddenly the room is empty except for Lilly, Ash's body, the demon's body, and Crowley

"Sorry Dear, it seems we've got off to a bad start." He says calmly, straightening his cuffs again.

"Well, I did think it was a good idea summon a demon, so..." Lilly shrugs off handedly, pulling herself to her feet shakily. She walks over to lean against the wall, trying to figure things out. She pulls her hands through hair roughly, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"That you did. So, let's try this again. Name's Crowley, King of the Crossroad. What can I do for you Love." He says with a flourished bow.

"Lilly, no title. Honored to make your acquaintance. Didn't read anything about your gaurd being summoned with you, would have been more accommodating, not that it would have mattered." Lilly responds rubbing her aching temples.

"Hhmmm yes, comes with the territory. Minions, entourage, they just follow you everywhere I'm afraid. Bloody more trouble than it's worth sometimes." He continues to eye her.

"Oh I can only imagine the horror of it." She snarks absently.

"Yes, well, snark all you like Love. Either tell me what you want, or I'm leaving. You are intriguing, I'll give you that. But my patience has it's limits." He saunters closer to her.

"I told you I want to make a deal for Dean, you know earlier. What do I have to give for that?" Lilly repeats herself. _Too far gone. I'm so fucking sorry Ash._

"Isn't there anything else you want?" He asks, one brow arched again.

"No, not particularly. Certainly nothing I'd trade something this important for…" She says quirking her brow at him.

"Well then. Sorry Lovely." He says looking actually sorry. "You never answered my earlier question though."

"What question? Sorry don't mean to be rude… Just a lot happened in the last few minutes."

"Why." He states simply. "Why in the world would you trade your own, beautiful soul to save Dean bloody Winchester."

"Why does it matter? If you can't make the deal, why should I bother giving you my reasons?"

"Well, it matters to me. You see Lovely, deals have to be negotiated. I can't just take your soul, I have to understand your longing." He paces around the little cabin.

"So if I tell you this longing we can make the deal?" She asks skeptically.

"Well, I can never make any guarantees. I mean, it is a negotiation." He picks up one of the bottles she used in the summoning, sniffing it lightly.

"But you just said you couldn't, so giving you any information seems a bit one-sided." Lilly responds with a shrug.

"Then clearly you don't feel what you want is important enough to make a case for. Why in the hell did you waste my time?" He questions, looking over the papers on the table.

Lilly growls rolling her eyes. "He saved my life. I want to save his." _Fine, we can play this game I guess, but it's a pretty moot point if we're both lying to one another._

"Tch Tch Tch." He wiggles his finger at her in time with his sounds. "It's bad manners to lie to me Lilly."

"It's bad manners to do lots of things I've done tonight. It's also rude to touch things that aren't yours, but I'm not stopping you. Surely you know how to summon yourself." She states in a rather bored tone before continuing "And it's not a lie, he saved my life."

"How then, did the amazing Dean Winchester save your life?" He questions, smiling as he picks up another of her ingredients to sniff.

"He rescued me from some monsters." She responds, doing her best to channel how Mae spoke when she talked about John.

"Oh, did he now?" He asks absently, walking over to inspect the salted glue strips.

"Yeah shocking I know right? Hunter saving 'ah damsel from monsters? Story of the century, really." She comments dryly as she studied the slice in her palm, feigning disinterest.

"So, you repay his _heroic_ rescue of you by selling your soul off?" He continues questioning, examining the devil's trap she had made.

"He's saved more than just me, and have you met them? More like taking a page out of their book."

"Yes, but they have this unhealthy attachment thing working against them. What is your excuse?" He stands up after his brief examination and continues to pace the room.

"Thought they were gay when I first met them myself." She chuckles ruefully. "My excuse? He saves people. Good enough reason for me? Why should I live, when he'd do something more meaningful with his existence." She states easily enough as she wipes the blood onto her skirt.

"Oh Love, that's heart breaking. You and Dean seem to have something in common. It's how we got this deal to begin with." He looks back to her, his eyes seeming rather sad.

"Birds of a feather." She deadpans, with an indifferent shrug. Always keeping the demon in her sight as she did her best to feign indifference, hoping the brazen display would keep him on his toes and interested enough to not just kill her.

"True far more often than not." Crowley agrees, sounding almost sagely for a moment. "Unfortunately Love, you're right. My hand are tied on this deal."

"Figured as much. What a waste of time." Lilly sighs, refusing to show how much that information had affected her..

"Not really. Well, atleast not for me. I enjoyed our little chat Lilly. I dare say I would enjoy more in the future." He responds, smiling at her.

"Oh, surely Crowley; ' _King of the Cross Roads_ ' has better things to do. My apologies for interrupting you." She returns politely even as her eyes land on Ash, guilt punching her in her gut. Combing with her grief. "Actually I…" She peter's off before turning her full attention to him, her amber eyes hard and a polite smile on her lips. "My life for Ash's. Wouldn't want this to be a completely wasted trip..."

Crowley looks up at that his head tilting just a fraction to the side; almost as if he were caught off guard. "Do you really see no value in your own self worth Lovely?" He asks her, watching her closely.

She just stares at him, brow quirked. "Oh, are your hands tied on that too?" She scoffs in disbelief, accompanied by an eye roll. Either he couldn't do it, or he was mock lecturing her; both options annoyed her.

"Oh no Love. I could do this for you, would be as quick as snapping my fingers. Hell, I'd even do it for you for free." Crowley raises an eyebrow at the body of his former minion. "Since it was an idiot incapable of following simple commands that stole him from you. Though, I must tell you, he has already moved on, and I know he didn't move into my neck of the woods. You absolutely sure you want to bring him back?" He raises one hand, his fingers ready to snap at her command.

Lilly opens her mouth to respond when it feels like a jackhammer goes off behind her eyes; blinding her with pain. A startled cry leaves her lips, as she drops to her knees; her eyes closed tightly in pain, as she pressed her palms into the sides of her skull in attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh dear. What's all this then?" He walks closer to her. "Odd." He remarks, as he studied her clinically as she writhed in pain. "How bout instead, I just help you sleep. You seem to be fighting a rather nasty illness right now." He kneels down next to her, placing his hand on her back.

Lilly shakes her head vehemently, flinching at his touch; his closeness. She just wanted Ash back, but when she opened her mouth to verbalize it, another round of jack hammers goe off. She ends up biting back a groan instead. _What the fuck? Is he doing this?_

"Yes, I feel like this is quite enough Love. Sleep seems to be what you really need right now. You've had a very trying day filled with loss. Rest easy Lovely. I'll take good care of you."

Lilly can't even protest as she feels herself lifted from the ground. _Oh my Gods, did I just let myself get captured by a fucking Demon? Dean is going to kill me, if Bobby doesn't get me first..._

She's asleep before she finds any answers.

"I thought perhaps you were wrapped up in this whole mysterious Winchester _business_. But then you go and offer your soul to save another bloody hunter. You're quite the puzzle love, and I look forward to figuring you out. But for now, let's just not bother with deals shall we."

He shakes his head as he lowers her onto a bed in the closet room. He tilts his head to the side as he looks her over again, wondering at the strange energies he was getting from her. "Oh yes, a puzzle indeed."

* * *

AN2: How about that... Did it go where you thought it was going? Let us know what you think via review or pm. We're getting close to the end, whats going to happen? We'll see you Thursday for our final chapter of Cursed Pie?, untill then fellow SPN family, Carry On.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Here it is Reader, the final chapter of Cursed Pie?

Do not fret, Blood Pie is coming soon, but for now, enjoy.

* * *

.103.

Dean unlocks the door and walks into Mystic, happy to finally be home.

"Hey guys, we're back!" He yells out as Sam closes the door behind them, breaking the relative of the silence of the house before Mae comes running from around the corner straight into both of them.

"Sam, Dean!" Mae hugs them both tightly. "You've just missed Ellen and Jo, they've been helping helping Bobby out with the phones. How are you two? How is breaking the contract coming? Are you both okay? Have you heard from Lilly? I've missed you both so much!"

Dean chuckles at the girl, patting her head as he maneuvers out of the hug to allow the couple time to just bask. He's hit with a pang of jealousy and loneliness as he wishes, not for the first time, that his woman could make better life choices. "That was a lot of questions at once. Wanna try again?"

Mae turns in Sam's arms to lean into him. "Have you heard from Lilly, everyone else seems to have, but me." She pouts; feeling guilty for asking, but needing to know.

Dean's eyes shift to the wall with a frown. "Yeah, she called. She seems alright, but I only talked ta her once, and that was a few weeks ago. Her phone's never on. How are you?"

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are back. Bobby's been teaching me a lot of ways ta help with hunting."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Sam asks pulling her in for a tight hug, squeezing her tightly even as he sends Dean a concerned look.

"I'm answering phones, doing research, and learning to shoot a gun. He even gave me one of his extra ones. I can actually shoot inside the circles now!" Mae exclaims happily.

"That's awesome Mae." Dean says with a strained smile. _Fuck, I never wanted her to get dragged into this. Knowing about the gigs, that's one thing. Training to participate, whole new world of nope._ He pulls her into another hug, ruffling her hair.

"Cut it out Dean." She says with a smile, slipping out from under his arms and backstepping into a bookshelf. "Oh yeah, the letters she left you.." Mae's face drops as she pulls two folded papers out from under a book on the shelf.

They each take the letter offered to them. Dean pockets his immediately, but Sam opens his. His eyes scan the short letter several times; faltering as he tried to figure out if it was even written in english. The rushed chicken scratch scrawled messily over the note, completely illegible.

"Well, that's Lilly for you." Dean remarks, unable to read her writing. He just knew it was a short message.

"You never read this?" Sam asks Mae..

"No, it wasn't addressed to me." She explains as if that should have been obvious. "Not that I didn't want to…"

Dean snatches the letter out of Sam's hand and quickly gives it to Mae. "Well here then, tell us what it says."

Mae takes the letter and begins reading it. "Sup Sammy." She starts before her eyes drop to the next line, her face twisting in confusion. "Don't fuck up Mae this time. You hurt her this time around, I will fuckin' ruin your life. Take care, Sam. Lilly." She finishes simply as she looks between the brothers. "What did she mean?" She asks curiously.

The brothers just exchange a look, both looking to the ground sheepishly. "Remember what I told ya, about the Trickster's trap we fell into? Lilly didn't appreciate I left ya alone is all." Sam admits rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at everything but Mae.

"Oh." Mae shrugs. "It's not like it's set in stone. Lilly and Dean have already proved it can be changed."

"That's very true." Sam concedes with a small smile.

"Come on, let's go sit. I'll grab you some beers." Mae takes Sam by the hand and leads them into the kitchen, retrieving beers while they take a seat at the table.

"So, where's Bobby? I heard he had moved in." Dean asks, looking around the kitchen sentimentally.

"Oh, he's at his house. He sleeps here but he still does his own surly loner thing. I'm not that despondent." Mae answers, frowning at the feelings rolling off of Dean. "There's a stack of pies in the freezer with your name on them. Literally. I can pop one in the oven if you like...This is why she went on that cooking and cleaning frenzy while I was recovering. I still can't believe I missed the signs."

"Hey now. Stop doin' that. She made'er choice, and did it to protect ya both. Ya can't blame yourself for her choices. Ya don't wanna go down that road, trust me." Dean scolds her gently.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can blame myself for this." Mae assures him as she lowers her head into her folded arms.

Sam gently rubs her back, careful to avoid her right side. He puts his other hand on top of one of hers.

"Mae, come on. She should be able to come home soon. As soon as she finds out about her uncle. We're just waiting for her to call. It's almost over." Dean reminds her.

"I guess, but it's Lilly and she's like a trouble magnet. We've never been apart this long. That I can remember. " Mae corrects herself quickly

Sam covers a chuckle with a cough, catching her amendment.

"I know she has ah knack for gettin' in shit situations Mae, but seriously, thinking like that will drive ya up a wall." Dean admonishes ruffling her hair, trying to decide if he wants the pie or not.

"But I like the vantage point up here." Mae mumbles as she pushes herself away from the table. Dean's simple emotion of indecision amusing her. "Who want's pie?" She asks with a smile.

Dean shakes his head as he smiles at her. _Empath..._

"I want some." Sam teases Dean, patting his shoulder. "You don't mind right Dean?"

Dean makes a face at Sam, grumbling a curse under his breath. "Course not."

She goes to the freezer and looks through the pies, "Uh, what kind should I bake?"

"I don't care." Dean says leaning back in his chair bring his beer up.

'Apple' Sam mouths to her.

She smiles, pulling one of the many apple pies. "How about Apple? She made a ton of them." She says as she walks over to the oven to preheat it before she pulls the pie out. A small, somber laugh when she notices the large 'C' carved into it.

They sit and chat as the pie bakes. They fill her in on a few of their adventures and mishaps before they ask her more about the "training" she received from Ellen, Jo and Bobby.

When the bell rings Mae jumps up to pull out the pie, gathering three plates and utensils.

"Mae! I'm back!" They hear Bobby hollar from the front of the house along with the sound of the front door shutting.

"Kitchen!" She shouts back, adding another plate and fork to her pile.

Bobby saunters into the kitchen leaning against the frame of the door. The sight of only three of his 'adopted' kids makes him miss the fourth all that much more. "Idjits." He greets after a moment walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

Mae brings the pie to the table to start serving it.

"Why is there a 'C' carved into the pie?" Dean asks confused.

"You don't remember her calling them clemency pies?" Mae asks, slicing into the crust to divide it up onto the plates.

Dean thinks for a moment before rolling his eyes, smiling. "Ah."

"I guess she wanted us to know she was sorry." Mae shrugs, one shoulder smoother than the other. She lets her hair fall to cover her face, hiding the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stupid gidjit." Bobby mumbles as he stabs his fork into his pie, in a way most people would call petulant. Though no one in the room calls him on it. "So what you two find out?"

Mae takes longer than necessary to wash out the pie tin, wiping the tears from her face before anyone could see them. She returns to her seat next to Sam and plays with the pie on her plate.

"Well, we're pretty sure Lilith holds my contract. Turns out Bella made her own deal and had been working on a way to get out of it as well. She's dead." Dean says coldly, taking a deep drink of his beer.

"Huh. Lilith. What do you two know about her?" Bobby says not feeling much loss for Bella, the woman had been nothing but a pain in the ass to all of them.

"She's the new up and coming hopeful candidate for hell's leader." Dean starts with a deep sigh before delving into everything they've learned about the demon in the last month. Blatantly ignoring his brothers kick when he adds the information about Ruby.

"Sam, what the hell are you thinking, talking to and trusting a demon." Bobby chastises.

"A demon is helping you?" Mae questions, confused.

"Yeah, she says she maintained part of her humanity. She claims to be on our side and doesn't want Lilith to come to power anymore than we do. Again though, I feel like I need to point out that I don't trust her blindly. She's still a demon, but so far everything she's done has supported what she claims." Sam argues defensively.

Mae smiles at him. "If you feel like she is genuinely trying to help, even if it's for her own undisclosed goals then I don't see the problem. But you're right, it's best not to blindly trust her."

Bobby and Dean both choke on their pie. They both roll their eyes as one clears their throat as the other just groans. The couple's display would have normally been adorable; if it weren't for the circumstances.

"I'm careful. But, like I said, she's been nothing but helpful, even if her help wasn't always the way we wanted to do things. She's still a demon, and I guess she was a witch when she was human. But, yeah." Sam finishes, glad to have Mae believing in him. He puts a hand on hers, happy for the support.

"Anyway, I guess the next step is to find Lilith. At least that's what I gleaned from what you said." Bobby states rolling his eyes at the couple, still unsure of his feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, that's definitely the next step." Dean agrees with a nod finishing off his beer. "But since we're all sitting here, what did you find in Egypt Bobby? Anythin' useful?"

"Well the little arabic I did know wasn't the dialect they spoke. What I was able to get across when I was looking for that damn temple were all just rumours and speculations. No one but the people in the damned tourist industry seemed to give a crap. Sure there was some national pride but…" Bobby begins still frustrated by his experiences from his visit. "What I was able to find out is that the "Treacherous One" was a head priestess of the goddess Maat. She 'parently had a thing with the pharaoh; seducing him to go against his other advisers, ta gain power and usurp him. They cursed her." Bobby explains letting out a gruff sigh. "And from what I've picked up and got translated; she's residing in our hot headed baker. There was no mention of the amulet anywhere that I could find, but I was able ta raid the tomb. I have a couple hundred pictures of the hieroglyphs. Was hopin' Lilly would translate, but then I got back and ya know the rest." Bobby explained as concisely as possible, still unsure and lost on a lot of it himself, his frustration at Lilly's actions resurfacing with a vengeance.

 _Holy fucking sprinkles. Ow. So much confusion._ Mae puts a hand to her head, pressing on her eyes to keep the headache at bay.

"Wait. So like there is a chance Lilly is the priestess? She was just an infant when they performed that ritual right?" Sam asks for clarification.

"Hell if I know. Reincarnation isn't exactly a subject I specialize in." Bobby snaps.

"Is she possessed?" Dean questions quietly, with a thoughtful frown.

"Bawls boy, I don't know how it works? Didn't I just say that. Though I guess if she was, the thing possessing her would be the only Lilly we know." Bobby snaps again.

Dean shuts his mouth, quickly backtracking, not wanting to even think of that being a possibility. "I feel like this only created a hundred more questions than what we originally had. I do not want to start rabbit hole-ing down any of those trails."

"Besides, it's impossible to do more than speculate without her here to read the photos anyway." Sam adds.

"Ok, so, find Lilith so we can end her. Oh and, we're going to need that demon slaying knife of Ruby's." Dean says eagerly clapping his hands together doing his best to push their previous conversation out of his head to think about later.

At Dean's words the other two hunter's feel vastly different emotions sending Mae's migraine to a new level of pain. A moan escapes against her will as blood drips from her nose, the onslaught of emotions disorienting her.

"Mae?" Sam says, alerting to her situation. "Dean, a towel."

"I'm fine." Mae murmurs as her eyes roll to back of her head, fainting in her seat.

Sam manages to catch her as she sags to the side.

"Yeah, you're the picture perfect image of the word fine." Bobby mutters to himself concern washing over him as he gets up to help her. She's been more reclusive lately, he was starting to wonder if this was why.

"You know what, as much as Lilly says she needs Mae, I think Mae needs her just as much." Dean comments, watching as his brother cradles her to him and Bobby cleans her up. _I wonder if Lilly knows that?_

.104.

Lilly wakes up with a jolt and looks around the room frantically, unsure whether she had dreamt the nightmare fresh in her mind, or lived it. She pulls at the blanket as a realization hits her. _Oh gods, I'm naked? Fuck, why am I naked?_ She frantically wraps the blanket around her, an awful feeling settling in her stomach, as the memories of the previous night flooded her. _**I**_ _would know if someone raped me right? Right? There's like tells for that right… Oh gods, that's not even the biggest problem here. Oh my gods Ash! How am I supposed to tell his family that I got him killed? How am I… Oh gods. What did I do?_

She swallows the lump threatening to choke her, as she rolls out of bed. She frowns as she walks to her room, and starts the shower. Her movements are absent and mechanical as she showers, consumed in agonizing thoughts. She steps out and dresses methodically, frowning when she realizes she didn't bring any white clothes with her; with a silent apology to the gods and Ash she settles for red. She brushes out her hair, taking care to look presentable before she forced herself to return to where she knew Ash's body laid.

She slowly fell to her knees in front of a sheet clad body as she reverently rolled the sheet down, unable to stop the flinch as her eyes slowly roamed over the stark violent bruises spread across the man's face. Her eyes lingered on his face for several painful moments before they swept to the sharp break in his neck, causing it to be twisted at an awkward angle; tears blur her vision.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Lilly breathes out somberly, her voice thick as it constricted with emotions. Her heart ached as she looked at him, before she pulled down the rest of the sheet. Her hands nimbly searching his jeans, wishing she had retrieved Jo's number sooner. She closes her eyes as she reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

Lilly white knuckles the phone as she places it to her ear, waiting for Jo to answer. She frowned in distaste but clears her throat when it goes to voicemail. "Jo, this is Lilly. Ash is... I'm sorry, I lost Ash. A demon snapped his neck. He's dead. I'm so, so sorry. We didn't even have a chance. I'm sorry." She apologizes her throat tight as she quickly gives the important details from the previous evening's nightmare, along with the address, before she snaps Ash's phone shut. She looks at Ash for several long moments before she forces herself to her feet. She looks around the room absently before she settles her mind enough to focus on a task.

She goes through the house picking up something from each of the rooms before she finds herself back with Ash again. She lays everything to the side as she slowly undrapes the rest of his body. Her touch reverent as she began preparing his body much like she had John's and Mae's family before that. She removed his clothes and washed him, her touch firm and clinical. When she finished with that she twisted and picked up her mortar and pestle. She poured a pungent oil into the bowl before she slowly mixes in herbs. When the perfume is finished she dips a fresh, soft towel into the contents before she leans back over Ash. Her hands steady as she softly begins washing Ash with the sweet perfume. Prayers somberly leave her lips between melancholic humming. Her mind is completely consumed with the task in front of her; needing to honor Ash in the only way that she could in that moment. She somberly whispers the last prayer, ending as she presses a chaste kiss to the middle of his temple. She watches him for another moment in silence before she cups her hand and hovers above Ash's face slowly sweeps her hand downwards as she whispers good bye. She stands and collects a large soft satin table cloth, and tucks it around him like a shroud.

.105.

Dean rolls over onto his stomach and picks up the annoyingly ringing phone with a grunt; he struggles to wake up enough to answer. "Hello?" He barks voice still gruff with sleep, as he attempts to rubs his eyes to help stimulate them.

"Hey Tex…" He hears a soft whisper. His entire body relaxes slightly at the familiar voice as he exhales in relief. "Did I wake you?" She continues hesitantly.

Dean sits up quickly, alerted by the slight tremor in her tone. He glances at the alarm clock, registering the glowing three A.M. She hadn't called him in weeks, what changed? "Lilly you okay?"

"I'm...Fine." He rolls his eyes at the expected response as he mocks the words, his head tilting slightly in confusion when he hears the crunching of dry leaves and rustling of tree branches on her end. Concern fills him, what was she doing outside?

"You know… I'm starting to hate the word fine." Dean states wiping his face.

"Why?" Lilly asks.

"Because you and Mae have a habit of using it when you're anything but." He bites out gruffly.

"Is Mae okay?" Lilly inquires concern clear in her tone.

"Mae's still recovering, we think. She seems to be extra sensitive to emotions right now. She passed out earlier while we were talking in the kitchen." He explains bluntly. He hated to use this card, but he needed Lilly to understand. She had just run off, stupidly. No warning, no plan, and just a vague trail of breadcrumbs. She hadn't even tried to contact Mae, and felt disappointed Lilly would just abandon her sister. Mae wasn't doing well by herself and he didn't want to drag her when they went to go face off against Lilith..

The line is silent for a moment, the only noise that can be heard is a distinct thumping noise.

"Lilly, stop it. What the hell are ya hittin' your head on?"

"It was a tree." Lilly mutters petulantly, the sound of scuffling and rustling returning after a moment. "Is she okay? She's takin' care of herself? Drinkin' plenty of tea?"

"Sam makes them up for her. Last I saw her she was drinking 'em." Dean tells her, wanting to ease her worry. "Why are you outside?"

"I'm glad ta hear Sammy's taking care of her." She responds quietly, the crisp crunch of a broken branch cracks over the speaker. "I needed wood." She answers simply.

Dean lets his head drop into one hand. "Are you camping? I thought you hated everything to do with outside."

"No. Not camping, but that isn't the point. I just, I needed to hear your voice." She admits after he hears some more rattling and cracking of dry branches.

"It is good to hear from you. I was afraid that-" Dean pulls his hand down his face. She didn't need to hear that he was afraid he was never going to get to see her again. "You know, Bobby has stuff for you to translate when you decide to come back. Speaking of coming home, he also took care of your uncle." He tells her instead, drastically changing the topic.

"I know Dean." Lilly responds her voice tight with emotion. "But the stupid amulet is still missing. What happens the next psycho fuck comes along? I can't keep Mae at risk like that. I won't risk any of you. I'll figure something out. I'm sick of being a curse to everyone around me." She adds with a resigned weary sigh. Another loud sharp crack echoes over the line.

"Wait, how did you… I've been waiting for you to call so I could tell you." Dean grumbles before suspicions begin to form in his mind. "Bobby got names, we're going to look into them after we, well… We're tracking Lilith down, Bobby's doing some kind of ritual, but we're gonna go after her."

"Um…" Lilly responds going quiet. The familiar sound of a much harder 'thunk' in the background.

"Lilly, cut it out." Dean reprimands. "Talk ta me."

"Look. I was calling to say I miss you..." Lilly murmurs after a minute. "I-I know it's winding down, there are only two days- I jus' wanted ta hear yer voice."

"Well I miss ya too, but I wanna see ya.." Dean smiles, his voice deepening in his raw honesty.

"I don't think comin' home is a good idea... I wouldn't even be able ta get there til after tomorrow. I can't have ya waitin' on me Dean. Do what you need to live, don't worry bout me." Lilly admits softly. "There's still things I have to do here. I wouldn't be able to leave before I got it done."

"Lilly, tell me what's wrong." He orders, his hand tugging on his hair in frustration. What did she have to do? What had her sounding so upset?

"Look, I- I made a huge mistake. You jus' need ta be focusin' on you an' your own problems." Lilly sighs.

"We can't leave until we get the exact location and the knife." Dean rolls his eyes. Sam would have summoned her even if he hadn't agreed to help lift the knife from her, what had been the point in arguing. "So I am working on my problems. You need ta come home. Mae needs you."

Lilly lets out a painful hiss. "Dean, I can't. Ya'll have enough problems without tackin' my problems to the top. Things are bein' handled in a responsible adult like fashion, where I'm not runnin'- Like I want too. But I know this is what needs ta be done. Like this- Dean, I'm sorry, I jus- Please just focus on you."

"Dammit Lilly. Just come home. We'll fix it, whatever it is. You can't just leave your family like this. We can't leave till we know where we're going anyway." He explains, leaving out the part where they already knew that Lilith was in Indiana.

"Dean. I don't think it's a good idea." She let out a sigh of frustration. Why had they even tried to have a _normal_ relationship? She was cursed. Everyone that got close to her suffered. Mae's entire family was wiped out, and Ash. Ash was just trying to help. Everything she touched ended up in ruins; and here, in his final three days of life, Dean Winchester was trying to get her to return to him. She couldn't gamble his life on that. She had tried to render his contract void but she had been out of her league and Ash had paid the ultimate price for her arrogance. Was currently stomping through brush to make his pyre as they spoke. No, it was too risky to return home.

"What's not a good idea babe?" Dean flops to his back and stares at the ceiling; wishing she'd just tell him what was going on.

"Dean I-" Lilly begins when he hears an odd but faint hiss. "Love you, bye!" She rushes out tightly followed by a litany of curses before the line abruptly cuts off.

"Lilly?" Dean's eyes narrow in disbelief as he shoots off the bed. "Lilly!"

.106.

DEAN!" Mae cries out as she shoots up in bed. Cold sweat clings to her skin as she looks around the room, frantically trying to figure out if that was just a dream or if she were just re-living a terrifying memory. "Dean!" She cries out again as tears spill down her cheeks. She squeaks in fear as two large arms wrap around her, concern and worry blinding her own emotions.

"Mae, ssh it's okay. You were just dreaming. Breath baby, just breathe." Sam coos softly, his panic lessening by the minute as he cradles her to him. "It will be alright. I'm here. Dean's drinking and freaking out somewhere upstairs, but he's here and safe. Promise. Just breathe." Sam says softly continuing to coax the girl to breath, running his fingers through her hair, as he waits patiently for her to calm her breathing.

She gulps in a lungful of air. "I'm sorry. It's just these dreams seem so real. I can feel their claws and their teeth. I can hear him screaming. Smell the blood. They're awful." Mae sniffs wiping off her tears with a frown.

"I know Mae. I'm sorry. Do you want me to go make you some of… That tea to help you sleep?" Sam asks avoiding Lilly's name. Dean had mentioned talking to Lilly briefly, but said she refused to come home and put Mae in danger. He subconsciously hugged Mae tighter, understanding how much it hurt to have an older sibling making the decisions as you were forced back til they allowed you to help pick up after the fall out.

"I...uh if you don't mind. I don't think I can sleep after that." Mae asks through deep breaths trying to calm herself. She shuttered at the dream before turns in Sam's arms and hugs him closer, wishing she could be more positive about this. "I'm so sorry I keep waking you up this way."

A small smile tugs at Sam's lips as he runs his hands through her hair, gently brushing it back to behind her ear . "It's fine Mae, promise. We'll find a way out of this. We always do." Sam says bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Imma go make some tea. Just stay here okay? I'll be right back." He promises her as he untangles himself, tucking her back into the blankets.

"Thank you Sam. I'm sorry." She whispers softly with as she relaxes under her familiar blankets her thoughts racing in a million directions and getting darker by the second. She watches as Sam heads out of her work space. She'd been sleeping down here since her nightmares had started, fearful of waking Ellen and Jo when they were staying with her. When Sam and Dean had returned home Sam had joined her. She hadn't protested much, it was nice to have him with her when she first woke up from the terrifying realistic vivid nightmares The smell of blood so pungent she often woke with the taste of copper in her mouth. It was a jarring experience.

She curls into a small ball, knees tightly to her chest as she rested her chin against them. _Those dreams… The bad feelings… How am I supposed to stay positive through all this? Oh Lilly I miss you! You always helped with these stupid dreams… Where are you? We need you… At this point you're not even going to be able so say bye…._ Mae thinks forlornly as more tears make their way down her face.

.107.

"Lilly… This is it'. " Dean sighs leaving what must have been the his twentieth voicemail, stress from everything coming through him in waves. Fear about Lilly the most pressing. Mae had been right, the little brat was nothing but a fucking trouble magnets. His nights and days were consumed with so many thoughts, but Lilly not returning was one of his biggest fears, and he couldn't find her; didn't have the time to.

If it wasn't for his deal he would be out there tracking her down and dragging her ass back home by her hair if he had to; with his contract being up in less than thirty six hours, he was forced into a corner. His patience for Lilly's vagueness and not returning his phone calls was wearing thin; Sam's patience for his scattered priorities was growing thinner. There wasn't much time before they had to act against Lilith. Everything was working against him, but he couldn't focus. He was worried for her and couldn't get over his paranoia; he needed to know she was safe.

He growls to himself he dials her number again, his eye twitching as he waited through her awkwardly long greeting. "Lilly, this ain't cute. Call me back." He snaps as he throws the phone on the bed going to go join the others down stairs, his nerves at an all time high.

.108.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean demands with a glare in Mae's direction. He loads his and Sam's belongings into the trunk of the impala, but steps in front of the determined girl as she tries to throw her own bag in.

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm staying here alone. You guys can use the extra set of eyes." Mae states with a forced smile. Dean was intimidating, but there was no way she could stay behind. She couldn't let him sway her; she couldn't wait to hear if he had made it. Lilly was still hiding and incommunicado, and there was nothing she could do for her. What she could do was help Dean; try to get him back to Lilly.

Dean stares at her blankly. "No, you're not." He catches her bag and shoves it back at her.

"Yes, I am." Mae throws her bag on the ground next to the impala and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"SAMMY! Get your ass out here!" Dean hollers over his shoulder.

The two wait in a quickly growing staring contest.

It takes several minutes before Sam comes out of the kitchen door. "What's up?" He asks in concern as his eyes shift between the two.

"Tell your girlfriend she ain't comin' with us." Dean demands.

"Yes, I am." Mae counters, turning her face from Dean to look up into Sam's eyes.

"No, you're not." Dean states, crossing his own arms as he stared down at her.

"Uh…" Sam looks between the two, indecision weighing on him heavily. On one hand he agreed with Dean, and didn't want Mae any where near where she could get injured. But then there was the other side of it. He couldn't just leave Mae alone, not when the rest of them were walking into a death battle with demons.

"Sammy tell your girlfriend she's not coming. This is… this is dangerous." Dean demands again, confused by his brother's lack of response..

"Yeah Dean, I think she's already figured that out." Sam snaps, memories of her night terrors haunting him.

"She's not coming." Dean sighs glaring at his brother.

"Guys, I'm right here. I'm an adult and it's not your decision. It's mine. I'm going."

"Dean, just pack the car. Bobby's going to start getting suspicious soon." Sam points out, picking up the last of the bags he places them in the trunk.

"No, Sammy are you serious? This is Lilith we're talking about not some random demon. It's dangerous." Dean responds throwing his arms in exasperation.

"Everything we do is dangerous... " Sam argues. "But Mae, honestly I think you should stay with Bobby."

"Thank you." Dean says clapping his hands together, in mock prayer.

"What? Bobby isn't going with you?" Mae tilts her head in surprise.

"No he's not. This is our problem to fix. We aren't dragging the rest of our rag-tag family through the dirt with us." Dean explains.

"That's not what Bobby said…" She mumbles under her breath.

"Wanna repeat that louder, sweetheart?" Dean asks glaring down at his petulant sister figure, full big brother mode activated.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims. "Give her a break."

"I believe she said that's not what I said." Bobby gruffly adds glaring at the boys. "Thought we were heading out at two. Watch must've broke."

Dean rolls his eyes, hands thrown out in defeat. "Awesome…"

"Did ya Idjits really think ya could pull one over on me?" Bobby continues, fiddling with something in his hands.

"It's not like that Bobby, we just thought you would hold down the fort with Mae." Sam coaxes, looking around guiltily.

"Uh huh. There is no way in hell I'm letting you two drive off to face, God only knows how many demons. And Dean, I know about them hallucinations. You're seeing both sides right now, and it's only going to get worse. Ya need back up." Bobby points out.

Sam looks to Dean, angry that his brother was again leaving out important information.

"What about Mae we can't just leave her here by herself." Dean counters in a huff. "The hallucinations are barely affecting me. I can tell the difference." He continues to argue.

"Course I'm not leaving her here with a fucking demon trapped in my basement. Even if it is Ruby. Mae's coming with us." Bobby growls glaring at him, not bothering to acknowledge the boys blatant lie.

"What!?" Dean and Sam both exclaim wearing matching bitch faces.

"You heard me. She's coming with. I ain't leaving here by herself." Bobby says as he picks up Mae's bag and walks out of the garage. "And ya need the extra eyes."

"Neither one of you are coming. And I'm fine."

"Don't worry son, we're gonna be right behind ya. Mae, get in the car." Bobby hollers back, mumbling "idjit." under his breath as he slams his trunk shut before walking back.

"Sammy, you don't want her coming right?" Dean switches tactics.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, looking between the three nervously. "It wouldn't hurt to have them with us…."

"Traitor." Dean spits out. "What if Lilly comes back and we're all gone."

"How many times have we all called her?" Mae asks, her arms crossing again. "I've called at least a dozen times. The best thing we can do is fix this problem, and then go look for her."

"She makes a valid point Dean." Sam admits.

"Fine whatever. Come if you want. This is dumb." Dean mumbles defeated, adding something about drugging and future under his breath.

"Come on then, oh, you'll be needing this boys." Bobby says, leading Mae by the elbow. He tosses an object the size of a fist to Dean.

"Are you serious?" Dean says looking over the car part he just caught.

"Yeah I'm serious, don't act like I don't know you idjits. Insult my intelligence. And no trying to lose us either. You hear me." Bobby pins them with a glare.

"Fine. Whatever." Dean mumbles walking over and popping the hood of the impala to reinstall the part.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asks, walking over to Mae.

"No, but I'm sure that I'd go insane waiting for you guys to get back. And what's the point of knowing anything about this stuff if I don't try to be helpful?" Mae says with a small smile.

"Good point." Sam smiles sadly leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I make those on occasion." Mae smiles at him lovingly. "Tell your brother I'll follow his lead, just please let me do something to help." She pleads with him.

"I'll do my best." Sam replies grimly. He watches as the two of them get settled in Bobby's car, before he picks up the last of their bags to throw in the back seat.

Dean curses as he shuts the hood, before he walks over and slides into the Impale. His knuckles turn white as he grips his steering wheels and his eyes harden. He turned and glared at Sam as he slides into the car next to him.

"Before we actually go do this I need you to promise me something." Dean states serious in tone.

"Anything." Sam responds quickly.

"When this thing happens, we fail, and I die. I need ya ta promise me that you're not gonna leave the girls alone. That you will find Lilly, wherever she is, and take care of her and Mae. I'm fine if you strangle Lilly first… Just keep Mae in the room with her ya know? So ya don't kill her." Dean states his heart wrenching in concern for the girl who was currently M.I.A.

"I'm not gonna kill her." Sam scoffs with an eye rolls, before he looked to his brother somberly. "I promise Dean. But, we're going to do this. We're going to kill Lilith. We can do this." He continues seriously.

"Bobby and Baby too." Dean adds pulling out of the spot hitting the garage button as Bobby pulls up behind them and they take off down the road.

"Yeah Dean, I promise." Sam reiterates.

"Let's do this." He says blasting the radio.

.109.

"What's going on Bobby?" Mae asks from inside her circle salt. She knew the moment she'd walked into this room and saw it on the ground that she was going to regret telling Dean she would follow his lead. She was going to be stuck behind this circle unable to help in the slightest. Was she scared? Of course she was, who in their right mind wouldn't be? But it was Dean, and it was a slim chance. Shouldn't they have all the help they could get?

"Well, the holy water in the sprinklers is still working. They only have'ta deal with whatever demons were already in there." Bobby tells her without taking the binoculars from his eyes.

"Well, that's good. That was a great idea Bobby." She compliments. Her eyes drop back down to the circle of salt she was in and she glares. Lilly had used it against her one too many times for her to be comfortable with it.

"Thanks gidjit." Bobby asks, his tone tense as he spared the girl a nervous glance. "You gonna keep glaring at that salt? It never did nothin' to ya."

She looks up, shaking her head. He clearly didn't know Lilly. "Oh, sorry. Guess I'm nervous." She tilts her head to the side as she looks at the salt, wondering what was different about this time; why the salt wasn't bothering her.

"The idjits are some of the best. If anyone can do this it's them boys." Bobby reassures her going back to watching for any signs of movement.

"You're right, I know they can. I wish I hadn't worked myself up this past week. I just can't get the nightmares out of my head." She straightens up in the circles, checking the shotgun she had been given for this.

"It never gets easier gidjit, but distance grows. Them boys will get out of this." Bobby comforts her the only way he knows how, but can't help when her worry starts getting to him. He wasn't completely heartless, and this was cutting pretty close to the wire, and the boys were like his sons.

"Oh Bawls. That bitch is in there with them." Bobby growls.

"Who? Lilith?" Mae questions, confused by his anger.

"No, that damn demon Ruby." Bobby glares.

"Wait, I thought they trapped her?"

"They did. She must'a been more powerful than she let on, or something let her out."

"I thought she was trying to help them? "

"She's a demon Mae, demons have their own agendas. You can never, ever trust a demon." Bobby says, turning to pin her with a glare.

"Ok, I get it. Sorry." She apologizes.

"Shit, Mae, we gotta move, somethin's wrong." Bobby shouts, throwing down the binoculars.

She stands in time to see the demons outside the sprinklers dropping and black smoke rising. "What-"

Suddenly, the house across the street lights up like a beacon, the utter whiteness was blinding as it filtered in thru the window. She feels herself thrown to the floor as Bobby covers her. The pressure of utter silence was unsettling. The light recedes as quickly as it had spread, leaving them once again shielded by the shadows.

"Shit." Bobby exclaims, pulling himself off Mae.

"That was white. Is white good?" Mae asks scrambling to her feet frantically to look back out the window.

"I doubt it, certainly didn't feel good." Bobby says, looking around for the binoculars. His eyes scrunched in concern knowing that Lilith was a white eyed demon.

"No it didn't, but isn't white usually good? White magic good, black magic bad. Right?"

"Don't think it's quite that literal, depends on the lore." He mumbles absently as he brings the binoculars back up to his eyes, frantically searching for the boys; only to spy Sam as he falls to his knees. "Bawls."

"What? What happened?" Mae asks as she looks to him with wide, frightened eyes.

Bobby continues watching Sam pull Dean's still, blood covered form into his arms. He puts down the binoculars before he turns to Mae and pulls her in closely; his sorrow washing over her in spades as tears ran freely down her face.

She wasn't sure what Bobby was grieving, but by the pain ripping through her she could only assume the worst; one of the brothers had died. Or that the white blast of energy had taken both of them out. She burrows her face into Bobby's shoulder as her heart twisted in her stomach. She silently prays, pleads, begs that somehow they survived, at the very least one of them. She couldn't lose them both. She couldn't handle losing two more members of her family.

She takes a shaky breath as tears began spilling down her cheeks. Nothing felt right to her; emotions were either too raw; or barely there. Right now it felt like Bobby's sorrow had pierced through her chest like an ice spear. She felt it so completely she could taste it like a bitter, pungent bile in the back of her throat. So she comforted him, crying with him as they both mourned. Who they were mourning for she would have to find out later; she didn't have a choice.

.110.

Mae sits on the unfamiliar bed, her arms wrapped around Sam in his misery fueled numbness; they had lost Dean. She did her best to comfort Sam, though she couldn't stop her own steady stream of tears. Her fingers shook as she tenderly brushes them through his thick hair. She felt so lost, and worse she wasn't sure where hers began and Sam's ended. And when Bobby was there she felt like she was just sinking in it. The emotions were as thick as mud, and the intentions behind them just as murky. So she tried to just help in any way she could, soothing him and taking care of him to the best of her abilities. She knew loss personally, knew how much it hurt when you lost someone so close to you.

"I failed." Sam states, feeling hollow and empty.

She opens her mouth as if to talk, but says nothing; knowing that nothing would help. She just continues to run her fingers through his hair, soothingly. _I wish Lilly was here. She's unhealthy about it, she at least knows how to help in these situations.. Oh god… Lilly she doesn't even know, and that's not something you just leave in a voicemail…_

She looks up as Bobby walks in, giving him a miniscule smile of reassurance; it doesn't reach her eyes. Bobby nods to her and sets down two brown bags to pull three bottles of whiskey out. He puts two near the couple on the bed before walking back to sit heavily at the table. With a deep sigh he opens his own bottle and takes a large pull from it. He leans back in his chair, silent as he stares at the ceiling.

"What do we do now?" Mae asks quietly, looking at Bobby.

"Drink our current problem into oblivion. Then we start huntin' down the gidjit." Bobby shrugs; taking another swig of the bargain brand gut rot.

"I'm going to find a way to bring him back." Sam whispers hoarsely.

"We'll find a way." Mae gently corrects him.

He reaches a hand up to take hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Yes."

"Are ya sure you don't wanna give him a hunter's funeral?" Bobby questions still skeptical about leaving Dean's body in tact. He wished Sam would just burn him, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"No, he's gonna need it when he gets back." Sam replies monotone.

"We bury 'im tomorrow then." Bobby states downing half his bottle with that answer.

"Sure." Sam turns his face into Mae's chest, just holding her, his hidden tears falling on her skin.

Mae begins rubbing Sam's back, her fingers deftly working out the tension in his muscles. She lays her head gently on his, her hair fanning out to give him further privacy.

.111.

"Hello" Bobby answers his phone gruffly, knocking over several empty bottles and cans in the process.

"Singer. We need to talk." He hears a familiar voice on the other end.

"Ellen?" Bobby clears his throat wiping at his eyes as he stands up going for some coffee. "What da ya want. Now's not the best time." He states pouring himself some of the surely tepid brew, and sipping it with a wince. Lilly was still not answering her phone; it had been two days since Dean's death, and the damned girl had her phone off.

"He didn't make it?" Ellen exhales deeply.

"He didn't. Now I have two despondent jits tryna figure out where Lilly is and how ta get Dean back." Bobby runs a hand over his face, feeling everyone of his too damn many years and then some.

"Right. I know you're going to get mad, and ya have the right, just hear me out and remember, Lilly's an adult-"

Bobby sits down in his seat, brows scrunches his face, making a distinct noise of disapproval at that particular comment.

"Well, she is Singer."

"Yeah yeah, so she claims. Get on with it woman, whata'ya know bout Lilly." Maybe Ellen and Jo caught a break; maybe Lilly told Ash where she was. Maybe it was all a nightmare and he was going to wake up from it soon, since he was putting wishes in the universe.

"Right. Well before everything went down… Ash got a phone call from Lilly; she apparently needed some information. He's been really full swing into huntin' with our near call at the Roadhouse." Ellen begins, faltering over Ash's name. "He didn't think twice bout helpin' her."

"Are you going to get to a point sometime today?" Bobby snaps, grabbing at the nearest bottle.

"Right. Ash is dead, and we're pretty sure Lilly was abducted." Ellen bluntly blurts out quickly; like she was tearing off a verbal bandaid.

Bobby drops the bottle, watching it smash into the tile floor. The amber liquid and amber shards scattering in a wide frothy circle at his feet. His eyes closed in resignation as he just hissed out "What?"

"Eh… well… She called Jo, left a voicemail on her phone that a demon had killed Ash. We finished our hunt and raced ta Maine... But when we showed up there it was obvious that something had went down. Starting with a perfect perimeter of dead snakes, their heads all smashed in as if they repeatedly bashed against it til they killed themselves. The pyre was only half built, and there was a trail of branches and sticks heading towards the house. There was no sign of forced entry, and we were only able to find Ash's body, in the same room with a torn up demon trap. Salt and tape across the windows, each of the drains taped off. But we couldn't find Lilly. We-"

"Demons found her?" Bobby questions quietly his eyes glassy with fear, before he shake the thought from his head; focusing on something he could actually accomplish. "Wait. Ash was with her?! You knew where she was?! Why the fuck didn't you guys tell us?!" Bobby snarls, swiping his hand across the table and knocking more glass bottles to the floor in his anger.

He hears the woman on the other end suck in her breath. " No Robert. I. Did. Not. Know. I found out after we finished off our hunt. I thought it was weird Jo demanded we go to Maine next, but I dismissed it as her wanting to go spend some time on the east coast. She's nineteen, I don't question her every whim, I'd get whiplash. It was a mistake on my part, but not the mistake yer acussin' me of. I wouldn't keep somethin' like this from ya..." Ellen sighs her voice tight with tension.

"Right." Bobby stands, kicking bottles and shards of glass as he makes his way outside, not wanting to deal with Sam and Mae coming in the kitchen right now. "So I'm guessin' ya couldn't find hide nor hair from 'er. But Ash was definitely killed b'fore gidjit was taken?"

"That's what I said. Looks like she got Ash's body ready, but was interrupted." Ellen snaps at him. "Her trail went cold, 'bout three states south a here. We came back to sweep for anythin' we coulda missed but we're comin' up blank, Rob. I'm sorry, we really did try. We're only jus' now burnin' poor Ash's body." Ellen pauses for a moment. "There a reason she'd wrap up his laptop an' bottles of beer with 'im? We couldn't figure out why the laptop wasn't taken, it was jus' ya know, with him. In the table cloth. With beer."

"That's her religion. She's, kinda of a strange mix of pagan and freakin' Egyptian. She wrapped him with stuff that was important to him in life." Bobby lets out a resigned groan, knowing that there was no way someone had faked Lilly's death ritual that well, it had been her. Something killed Ash, and then something else had happened to Lilly. Why was that gidjit's luck so awful? Who the hell had her and why?

"Oh. That explains the rest of the odd things we found wrapped up with him." Ellen heaves a relieved sigh. "It didn't seem harmful- It was just, odd and had added more questions. If she did it, makes more sense... Helps me paint a clearer picture. Or it would have, if anythin' bout this made a lick a sense. Ash was killed by a demon, but I've never heard of demons usin' snakes, an I certainly ain't ever seen nothin' like that morbid ring of em."

"I'm sorry bout Ash, El. He was a hell-of-ah kid. Nothin' is goin' well this month, every time I turn around it's another catastrophe. I'm gettin' too ol' for this shit." He asks, trying to calm down, realizing the kind hearted woman had lost one of her children too, and kicked himself. This really wasn't his weak.

He hears the barest hint of a sniffle before Ellen clears her throat, "We're hunters Rob, it's all part-of-the-life. And I tell myself the same damn thing every day, I'm too old for this. Can't deal with much more of it."

"I know El. Never signed up for this parentin' thing. Losin' em was never somethin' I considered. But Lilly's gonna be the third if I can't find her, and god help me if Mae pulls a Winchester."

"Well now, that's the funny thing about parenting, you don't always get ta chose it. But yer doin' a damn fine job Rob. I think we're all just gonna have ta pull together for this. Trail mighta gone cold, but there has ta be something we missed or something in the lore. We'll figure this out ya ol' crank, I know we will. I think ya should start with snakes. Jo and I'll be workin' on what demon they summoned an' why. Between the two of we should be able ta crack his password. Kid was a genius but his passwords were simple as pie. He felt it would throw people off."

Bobby wipes his hand down his face. "Ya still in Maine?"

"Ya. Till we take care of our family. You focus on takin' care of yours. I'll let ya know if we hear anythin' on Lilly. Meet up soon? We wanna return her stuff ta Mae, Jo thought it might cheer her up."

"I'm sure she'll 'preciate that. I'll get us working on lore. They're gonna want to start working on this as soon as they can. And it'll give them something to do instead of tryin' ta find a way to bring Dean back." Bobby shakes his head at the thought. He really should have stuck to his guns about giving Dean a hunter's funeral.

"This new generation of hunters is going to be the death of us."

"I agree. They're all idiots."

"Are you going to keep trying to track her?"

"Of course, but as I said trail went cold as a well diggers ass in January. It was the damnedest thing, Singer. We're positive they drove off in a car. We found her phone a couple miles down the road. I ain't never heard of no demons kidnappin."

"Bawls. I've got to go let them know about this. Take care of yer'selves. Things are actin' out of they're box. Stay on yer toes El." Bobby gruffs softly, concerned for the Harvelles. "Give me a call if ya need anythin'."

"Will do Rob, you make sure ta do the same." Ellen responds solemnly.

"I'll keep a few beer cold for ya. Just get here safe."

"We'll call if we find anything more." Ellen promises

Bobby hangs up, slowly walking back to the house with dread.

"Might as well get this over with." He grumbles to himself before taking a deep breath. He walks into the sitting room, watching over the red eyed couple as they poured over the books in front of them, fervently searching for answers he knew didn't exist in those tomes. He clears his throat, drawing both Mae and Sam's attention.

"We need ta talk jits." Bobby sighs as he looks over their glassy sunken eyes and their ashen pallor with a frown.

* * *

AN2: Baa Baa Baahhhmmm. What did you think? Extra don't forget to leave us a review or send us a message. Or do both :) We love hearing from you.

Now, on to our list of to dos...

First, thank yous. We have many people to thank, and for many reasons. We're going to try and do this as organized as possible, don't want to miss anyone.

1) We love hearing from you guys. It is a highlight of posting our work on this site, getting feed back or just hearing from others who love to write as much as we do, or love Supernatural. So to this list, thank you for the time you've put into leaving reviews and PMing us. You've made us smile, made us think and inspired us to keep writing. Thank you for all the encouragement, you have made our days on many occasions.

Kat'sGraycefulMeow

Awerry

Fantasyfun0311

Secondstar8

Hunterxwithxwings

TooEarlyForThis

Kae-Lae

MaddieLB

heycasbutt

wbsleb

Are Words Enough

Isabella Poulous

klu

Meghan-Amell

Anon

And all the guests we had leave comments, sorry that we don't know who you are, but thank you none the less

2) Those who follow/favorite us or our stories. Thank you so much for letting us know that you're with us, and interested in what we write. We love knowing that there are people out there who are interested in us enough to receive updates anytime we post. So thank you for following/favorite-ing us.

Awerry

Crazywog

Lissa Roxford

ClaimInsanity

JustineL00

Kat'sGraycefulMeow

fantasyfun0311

PenelopyDreadful

ShikaTemaXX

TheQueen10784

ZeeSilver

deb167

AmericanNidiiot

klu

secondstar8

wbsleb

Azrael-Von_Gruber

MaddieLB

SevenRainbowKups

heycasbutt

Anna the Viking XD

Are Words Enough

ArtificalGingah

Coralineey

KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl

KeepCalmAndCallBobbySinger

NicoleTheAwesomeGinger

SW96

TheLightBehindHerEyes

WillTRiker

flygirlDC

mercenary2.0

3) We of course have to thank klu. We're sad that we didn't get to send every chapter your way before posting, but life is life and we all know it. So for all the hard work you have put in we want you to know we very much appreciate it, and you. At the very least, we know our sexier moments were choreographed well and read smoothly. Thank you. :)

4) We both have to thank our husbands, and Dark's brother. They feed us and get us drinks while we're in the writing trenches, and try their best to avoid distracting us or demanding too much time. We know we can be difficult, but thank you for the support. We love you.

* * *

There will be one more update under Cursed Pie?, we'll let you know more about our next book, Blood Pie, and also let you know more about other collections we have going. We think you're really gonna like them. Don't worry, it's all related to this world we are slowly building with our favorite Bakers and Hunters.

Again Readers, don't forget to talk with us. Leave us a review or PM.


	39. A note about Bakers, Hunters and Pie

Thank you so much for reading 'Cursed Pie?'. It is the third book in our Fan Fiction series: Bakers, Hunters and Pie. We'll keep this page updated with the current books out in the series. :) We hope to see you through to the very end.

1: Witch Pie? (Complete)

2: Mourning Pie (Complete)

3\. Cursed Pie? (Complete)

4\. Blood Pie (Coming Soon)

We also have two collection that we will be adding to on a random basis:

1: Slices of Pie: A collection of oneshots about Mae and Lilly from before the series, or scenes that we decided to write but not include in the series.

2: Just the Crust: A collection of dark and twisted one shots. These are not fluffy. These are traumatic events.

~Thanks again!~

Dark and Twisted Sister


End file.
